Look after you
by likestories
Summary: Chris Halliwell is 22 and has a 4 year old son. After his wife's death, he becomes a single parent while dealing with a major problem. His family needs to help him. But will he accept their help?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed. I do own my characters Josh, Rachel, Kat and some more that will appear later.

I try my luck with yet another story. Not much magic at the beginning of the story, I hope you like it, though.

Please review to let me know what you think.

Big thank you to my beta Laura!

* * *

Chapter 1

Wyatt and Rachel, his girlfriend walked into the club P 3. They had been dating for almost 4 years, Rachel was in his psychology course at college. Rachel wanted to be a teacher at magic school while Wyatt one in a school for the gifted. Tonight was their first night out again after two weeks. They had been searching for a new flat that was large enough for the both of them, and then the moving took more time than expected. But tonight was their night. They had gone out to see a movie, eaten some dinner in a fancy restaurant neither of them could really afford and now they wanted to dance. Well, Rachel wanted to dance, but Wyatt was okay with that.

As they got into the club they immediately got onto the dance floor. After some time, Rachel leant in screaming into Wyatt's ear, so he could hear her despite of the loud music. "Is that Chris?" She pointed to the wall opposite.

Wyatt turned around. He wasn't really interested in meeting his little brother tonight and maybe even his sister-in-law, especially when he wanted to spent his time with Rachel. Instead he saw Chris with a young woman. But this woman obviously was not Kat, Chris' wife. Well, it would have been really unusual, if she had been it. Chris and Kat never went out at least not together. But that didn't explain, why his brother's tongue was popped into the dark haired woman's mouth.

Rachel waited for her boyfriend to decide, what to do now. She didn't want to go over there, making a scene as it was not their business of what Chris did in his spare time. But she knew her boyfriend well enough. She had her own opinion about Wyatt's brother's marriage anyway, but Wyatt still believed that some thing called love connected him and Kat.

Wyatt took Rachel's hand and led her over the dance floor towards the brunette Halliwell. He leant against the wall.

"Why, hey little brother, are you having fun?" Wyatt asked cocking his head to the side.

"Wyatt! Hey! How are you?" Chris was obviously drunk. The words were slurred and he wavered slightly. "This is my big brother," he told the girl in his arms.

She laughed, apparently drunk as well. "Hi!"

"Hello! Hey, Chris, where's Kat tonight? Does she even know about your wife?" Wyatt replied rude, pointing at the woman.

The black haired held up her hand, showing the golden ring on her finger, smirking.

Wyatt frowned. "I see."

"Come on, Wyatt, it's not our business here. Let's just…" Rachel said. She tried to pull Wyatt away, but was not successful.

"I am going to bring you home, Chris," Wyatt said sternly. "Excuse us," he told the woman and led his brother away. "What the hell are you doing? What's with your wife?"

Chris made a beeline for the bar. "Hey, how about another shot?" He ordered three more glasses of whiskey but Rachel and Wyatt both refused, which ended in Chris drinking the three shots on his own. "Kat is in….I think…Nashville, Tennessee," Chris stuttered.

"Making an interview with God knows who. Or something like that." The brunette got the barkeepers attention and got another shot.

"What about Josh?"

"What about Josh? He's at home with Denise."

"Who's Denise?"

"Denise, the babysitter," Chris explained.

Wyatt shook his head. "Rach…"

"I know, I know," she interrupted him. She knew that Wyatt wanted to bring his brother home and she was okay with that. She knew about their brotherly bond which was important for them in their fight against the demons and how protective Wyatt still felt towards his brother, although they both were over 20 now. Luckily, there hadn't been many demons over the years since Rachel and Wyatt were together. But this could change any day. Moreover to Rachel, family meant everything, even more so, as she had lost all of hers and found such a nice home in the Halliwell family.

Wyatt got behind his brother helping him down the barstool. He paid the bartender and somehow they made their way out of the club. Rachel got a cab and the three got in the back.

"Where do you know this Denise from?" Wyatt asked.

Chris rested his forehead against the cool glass of the window. He felt the consequences of too much alcohol, the dizziness and the ill feeling in the pit of his stomach. "She's a neighbour. About sixteen. I hope, she called all her class mates and talked with them for as long as possible, spending Kat's damn money."

"You left Josh with a sixteen year old girl?" Wyatt asked.

Had his brother always been such a nagging jerk? "Damn it, Wy. I know what is good for my son and what's not! It's me who is raising him for 4 years now. So shut the fuck up!" he shouted at his brother angrily.

"Okay, okay! Calm down," Wyatt said. He searched for Rachel's eyes, but she just stared out into the night. "I'm sorry, Rach."

"It's okay, Wy, really. Let's just get him home and then get home ourselves and do something else." She winked.

Wyatt smirked.

They arrived at the apartment complex, where Chris and his family lived for almost 5 years now. They had an apartment on the fourth floor. It seemed that Chris could be quite heavy, if the wanted to, despite his slender form. Wyatt had contemplated to orb them but it was too risky as a lot of young restless people lived here. It was not really a home to raise a child, but Kat was a TV reporter and wouldn't just live in a nice little house in the suburbs. Therefore, they stayed in a fashion magazine like, four room apartment. Only Josh's bedroom had showed some life. Chris and Leo had made the room themselves with wallpaper with cars on it and enough room to play in.

Wyatt found Chris' keys in his brother's pocket and opened the door, startling the sixteen year old babysitter. She obviously had been watching a movie that was not suitable for her age.

"Oh, hi, Mr Halliwell!" she greeted turning off the TV.

"Hey, Denise," Chris mumbled. "Did you call your friend in South Africa?"

"No, of course not, Mr Halliwell," the girl squeaked.

"Then please do it now, my wife pays for everything. That's the only thing she can do."

The girl frowned, wondering. It was only the third time, she met Chris Halliwell and babysat Josh, but usually he was really nice towards her.

Wyatt sighed. "You should go now, Denise," Wyatt said. "You'll get your money tomorrow."

Denise grabbed her bag and jacket and headed out. "That's okay. I see you soon, Mr Halliwell."

"Bye, bye." Chris fell down on the sofa, resting his feet on the coffee table.

"I am going to the kitchen, making you some coffee," Rachel said.

"I hate coffee," Chris told her angrily. "You do know that I hate coffee. I tell you every damn morning, Kat!"

Rachel looked at her boyfriend. "I'm Rachel."

"You should go to bed now, Chris. Come on, I help you," Wyatt said. He took his brother by the arm and tried to lead him straight into his bedroom. But Chris fought against him. "I have to say good night to my son first."

"Josh is already asleep. You will only wake him up. Come on."

"Let me go!" Chris yelled and broke free out of his brother's grip. He opened the door of his son's bedroom. The little boy was already sitting up in his bed. The loud voices had woken him up. His daddy had been out tonight and Denise had watched him. She couldn't cook and the pasta she had made, tasted burnt. Usually, his dad never left him alone for so long but his mommy had called this morning and then his daddy got really mad and Josh couldn't talk to him any more. He couldn't explain why his daddy was so angry. Mommy was gone so often, that it was more unusual for her to be home. Therefore, Josh could not understand why his dad was so angry. Even before dinner time, Denise came over and his dad left the apartment without even saying goodbye. That had made Josh really sad, but Denise played with him with his cars and it was a bit better. She even sang a song to him before he fell asleep.

Chris went over to his son. The little boy pressed his stuffed dog at his chest and looked at him with his large brown eyes.

"Hey, sport. How are you?"

Josh wrinkled his nose at the smell that came from his dad. Usually, his daddy smelled really good like fresh cut grass. The smell came out of a bottle, which stood in the bathroom on the basin, next to the really sharp thingy his daddy used every morning, but Josh was not allowed to touch.

Tonight, there was another smell. Smoke and something else that Josh didn't recognized. Demon guts, maybe. Yes, that had to be it. He and Uncle Wyatt surely had been vanquishing a demon or two. That must be why his uncle was there, too. Josh couldn't wait until he was old enough to vanquish some demons, too. He hoped he'd get some cool blasting power like his uncle.

"Have you been blasting demons?" Josh asked with large eyes. Maybe they would tell him a story about the vanquish.

"No, no demons. Just whiskey," Chris said.

Josh didn't know what Whiskey was maybe a dark lighter or some kind of warlock. Dark lighters were really dangerous towards Uncle Wyatt, daddy, Auntie Paige and her kids and Josh himself. Warlocks were always dangerous for everybody.

Josh watched his daddy starting to laugh. He never laughed at least not without any reason at all. Or maybe Whiskey was a funny guy. Whatever it was, Josh didn't really like his daddy tonight.

"Go now, daddy! I want to sleep," Josh said. He tried to lie back down again but his daddy held him back by his wrists. It hurt.

"What do you think, Wy? Does he look anything like Kat?" Chris picked his son up. Josh didn't want to leave his warm bed and he struggled a bit against him. But Chris only held him tighter and Josh gave up fighting against him. Chris stood up, wavering slightly but getting his footing back at once. He showed Josh to Wyatt like some piece of clothing.

"What do you think, Wy?" he asked again.

The blond man shook his head. "He's a miniature you. Okay? Now, put him back to bed."

"I don't know…" Chris took a closer look at his son.

Josh started squirming again in his arms.

"Chris, let him go," Wyatt said again, more firmly. He got closer to his nephew and saw tears gather in his eyes. "Chris, you're scaring him." He took the little boy out of his brother's arms and hugged him to his chest. "Why don't you just say goodnight and join Rachel?"

"Okay, okay. Night, Josh!"

"Night, daddy," the little boy mumbled into Wyatt's shoulder. His uncle smelled better, but his shirt had a hint of smoke as well.

Wyatt waited for his brother to leave the kid's bedroom. He took a deep breath, patting his nephew's back a bit. Then he lay him back down in his bed. "Okay, baby boy, there you go," Wyatt sat down on the edge of the bed, covering the little body properly. "Are you okay?"

Josh nodded, making his long banks fall into his eyes.

Wyatt smiled at him, stroking the hair back. He couldn't wait to have such a little thing on his own. Josh really was one tough little guy.

_Flashback:_

_Wyatt and Chris sat on the hard plastic chairs for what seemed like an eternity. Kat was early and some nurse said something about complications, but that was all they had heard. _

"_Do you want me to call someone else?" Wyatt asked for the hundredth time. And Chris shook his head mutely for the hundredth time in return. _

_They just sat there, helplessly, watching the minutes tick by. _

_Finally a doctor came to them. He told them that Kat was fine, still a little groggy but she would feel better tomorrow. _

"_What about the baby?" Chris asked impatiently. _

"_He's really small and needs some help breathing. We put him into an incubator. _

_His heart is pumping, and his other internal organs are working fine. He should turn out okay. You can go and see him."_

_It was easy to find Josh between the other babies. He was the smallest of them and had long dark locks already. The ventilator that was attached to his nose seemed much too big and heavy for the little guy but the nurse said he was okay. It was torture to only be able look at the baby, not being allowed to touch him. _

"_Do you think his head is okay?" Wyatt asked after a while. _

_Chris looked at his brother like he was going to kill him any second. "Look at your own!" he said through grunted teeth. _

_Wyatt smirked. "Come on, it looks a bit deformed."_

_"It does not!" Chris crouched down getting at his son's heigh. "He's perfect. I tell you, tomorrow they'll put him out of this thing and he will breathe all on his own because he's a tough little guy. He doesn't need anyone." _

_The doctor allowed to get the baby into a normal little crib and Josh breathed on his own, he drank his bottle on his own and he could scream like crazy, if something didn't went his way. _

"Okay, you go back to sleep now. We never wanted to wake you," Wyatt told him standing up.

"Uncle Wy, is daddy okay?"

There was no use lying to his nephew. "Ehm…no, bud, he's a bit sick tonight. But he'll be fine tomorrow."

"Okay, because tomorrow, I have to be at the kindergarten on time as Mrs. Davidson hands out the instruments tomorrow," Josh explained. "And when you are late, you get the stupid triangle and I want the cymbals."

"Oh, don't you worry, you'll be in time, I promise," Wyatt smiled at his son. Poor kid already had to worry about getting the shit, if he was too late.

Josh nodded. There was no need to not believe his uncle. Wyatt had never lied to him. His uncle turned off the light again, but before he could leave the room, Josh yelled after him. "Uncle Wyatt, who is Whiskey?"

Wyatt tried not to laugh. "That's a thing for your daddy to explain to you."

Josh shrugged and cuddled deeper into the covers.

Wyatt saw his brother and girlfriend sitting on the sofa. She was talking to him quietly, but Chris didn't really seem to care. Wyatt took the seat next to his brother. "Are you okay?"

"Of course. Perfect," Chris replied. "Kat is gone."

"But she will be back?" Rachel asked. Maybe they had finally broken up.

"Yeah." The two lovers looked at each other, both noticing the disappointment in Chris' voice.

"You need to go to bed," Wyatt told him harshly. "Come on, I help you."

Chris didn't fight against his brother this time and staggered to his bedroom. God, he hated this bedroom. Kat had chosen everything, the big wooden bed and the damn antique wardrobe and vanity. He had thrown away the fucking black and white carpet months ago, when Kat had been on a business trip. She had gone totally crazy but Chris told her a demon had ruined it. She couldn't argue against that.

Wyatt helped him lying down and took of his shoes and jeans. "Can you care for Josh tomorrow morning?"

"I can care for my son no matter what!" Chris shouted.

"Okay, I know. When do you need to get up tomorrow for work?"

"I don't need to get up for work at all," Chris mumbled. "I was fired. Because Kat had to get to the airport and I had to bring Josh to the kindergarten and therefore, I came too late and my boss fired me."

"Oh, that's bad. He can not just fire you," Wyatt said, but he didn't have any answer as Chris was already asleep.

Wyatt took the alarm clock off the nightstand and programmed it on 7 o'clock.

* * *

Wyatt didn't hear from his brother for the next 2 days. He had orbed by three times, but no one was home. He had asked his Aunt Phoebe to take a look at her nephew. When Chris told his parents at the age of 18, that he'd be a father and had ran away to marry Kat, a girl he had met at a party 2 months ago and who was not even his girlfriend, Piper was furious. She refused to talk to Chris for months but Leo had tried to make her understand, but he was somehow caught in the middle. When Josh was born, Chris was the one caring for him, as Kat had a job to pay their bills and wanted to go on with her career. Leo helped his son as good as he could, but Piper was stubborn as ever and avoided her son and grandson. 

It was Phoebe, who helped her nephew with his little baby.

Wyatt was in class when his mobile started to vibrate. He gave his students a task to do and went into the hallway.

"Wy, it's me," Chris said. He sounded somewhat far away.

"Chris? Where are you? I can't really hear you."

"Wy, Kat's plane crashed. She's dead."

Wyatt opened his mouth but no words came out. She's dead. Kat was the most livid person he knew, the one who wanted nothing more than making a big career in television, the one who was even more stubborn and determined than his mum and brother together, dead.

"God, Chris, I'm so sorry. That's awful. What happened?"

"The plane crashed," Chris repeated monotonously.

"Listen, I'll come to get you right now."

"No, no, that's okay. Just go on working. I just wanted you to know."

Obviously, his brother was still in shock. He didn't seem to care at all. He had just lost his wife and showed no feelings. Chris never showed much of his emotions but this was a unique situation.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely Wy, I can handle it. I called her family already, but they still don't want to hear anything about her. So it's up to me to arrange the damn funeral. At least, she left enough money to pay for it. I really don't want to waste my money. Listen, Wy, I need to go now, I'm still at the police station."

Wyatt looked at the mobile in his hand quizzically. What the hell? Did his brother just told him that the funeral for his wife was a waste of money?

He must be still in shock.

Wyatt knew his brother and Kat had some problems. They surely would have never married – hell, they would have never seen each other again - if Josh wasn't about to arrive, but they married out of their free will. They even ran away to do so. This was weird. Chris needed some time to understand the situation that was probably it.

He couldn't be that uncaring.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer like the last time.

I learnt that this story didn't appear in the list on the fanfiction site. Stupid thing! Has anyone else trouble seeing it? I know there are guys out there reading it because I got mails telling me who put this on their alert lists. Anyway, I hope it can be seen on the ff site now.

Next updates will take a few days, but I hope you like this. Don't forget to leave a review!

Thanks to my beta Laura!

* * *

Chapter 2

It was sunny on the day of the funeral. Not many people had come to say goodbye to Kat, her family had stopped talking to her years ago, when she had decided to go to California to become a TV reporter. She was only 18 when she left her home in Kentucky, so none of her family was there except for her 4 year old son and her husband.

Some people from the TV channel she worked were there and a few young women, who must be friends of her. All the other guests were the Halliwell family. None of them were there because of the deceased, though. They were here for Chris. Except for Wyatt and Rachel, who had been friends with Kat, even before she and Chris had married.

As he sat during the service Wyatt quietly observed his family. His mum and dad sat together next to Josh but the little boy didn't need anyone to watch over him. He just sat there on his chair, wearing tiny black jeans and a white shirt. Somehow he seemed bored. Sometimes he looked at the wodden coffin with dumb eyes. Maybe he didn't understand. But Wyatt had heard Leo explaining to him that his mum would never be back, because she went to a much brighter place. But he was only 4 years old, did he really understand?

Chris had the same bored look in his eyes. He leant back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. He had used a To-Do-List which he placed on a clipboard, to arrange the funeral. He had done nothing else but calling people and crossing out the things he had done already.

His parents, Piper and Leo, seemed to at least listen to the minister. Piper sometimes snorted when the minister said something about Kat being a great mother or similar. Leo placed his hand on her knee.

In the second row sat Phoebe and Coop with their oldest daughter Penny, their two other daughters stayed at the Manor to prepare the last things for the wake. Paige and Henry had none of their children with them. Paige had said something about them being too young. But that must have been an excuse because the twins and Henry Junior were already 14 and 12.

Next to Coop there sat Victor Bennett. The old man showed no emotions at all. Chris had told him not to come, seeing that he was not feeling well over the last weeks. But Victor had insisted. Maybe he just wanted to leave the house again. He lived with Phoebe and Coop for almost 3 years now, since he fell in his bathroom and broke his hip joint. He had to walk on crutches ever since. But Victor was not a person to be stopped easily.

Wyatt then looked at Rachel, who smiled at him reassuringly.

No one was crying.

When the minister ended his speech someone's cell phone rang and you could hear a few people leaving.

Chris sighed. If Wyatt hadn't known it better, he'd say that his brother was really annoyed about all of this, especially going over to the grave where they had lowered the coffin in. But he stood up anyway, holding his hand out for his son.

"Do you want him to go over there?" Leo whispered.

"Yeah, sure."

Josh jumped of his chair and took his father's hand. The grass was a bit high and he had some difficutlies to drag his little feet over it. Obviously, his daddy noticed it too, because he felt himself being picked up. But that was okay for him he liked being so far above the bottom. He craned his neck to get a look into the hole. Grandpa had told him that his mommy was in this wodden box. Josh was wondering how she could breath in there. But he didn't dare to ask, as everyone was looking too serious and were so quiet. It was not too bad for him that his mum wouldn't be back again. But he'd like to tell her good bye at least. Surely, now his daddy would be happier. That was all that mattered. Mommy always made him angry and then he yelled at Josh, because she had left the apartement. But when mommy was away, the two of them had so much fun.

Chris looked at the coffin taking a deep breath. That was it. Surely, it shouldn't have had to end like this but it was an end at least. Finally, someone had put an end to this.

Josh started squirming in his arms lightly as it took him to long to just stand there.

"You want to throw a rose inside?" Chris asked and Josh nodded, not really understanding, why he should do that, but if his daddy told him to get a rose, then there must be a sense in that.

There stood a platter with white roses in it. Josh didn't trust these roses, maybe they still had thorns and thorns hurt. But Chris gave him one and the boy noticed that it was only the head of a rose.

"She hated roses," Chris mumbled and then bent down again, handing Josh another one. "Why don't you take two?"

Piper had decided to hold the wake in the Manor. She never had liked her daughter-in-law. She hated the fact that her son had to marry at the age of 18 because a child was on its way. Of course, she loved her grandson and would never give him away. But she would have loved him the same, if he would have been born at least 5 years later as well. Piper had met Kat the first time, when Chris had told them that they had gotten married. The next time, they met had been Josh's first birthday. She never attended family dinners. She didn't even come to the birthday parties.

* * *

The wake in the Manor was almost as quiet as the funeral itself. No one told stories about their time with the deceased.

The men of the Halliwell family were sitting together on the sofa and armchairs in the living room. The teenage cousins had already left and Piper was in the kitchne most of the time. Some people from the TV channel Kat worked for were there. They stood together with Phoebe and Paige in the conservatory, doing some small talk.

Piper brought her father the tea, he wanted. "Chris, you should go over to the other guests. I'm sure they want to express their condolences."

"Probably," Chris commented not even making an effort to stand up.

"I could go with you," Wyatt purposed.

"They'll come to me, if they want something."

Josh climbed on his father's lap. "I'm bored," he complained.

"Me too," Chris nodded.

"Chris!" Piper scolded, but her youngest son only shrugged. _Her son._ He seemed like a stranger to her now. This unbelievable woman had ruined her baby.

"Chris?" Some guys from the channel had entered the living room. One of them was Derek, Kat's partner. They hosted the TV show together. He should have been in the plane too, but he got sick and Kat had to travel alone.

"We are so sorry," a woman said. She looked like Kat. Every woman at the channel looked like Kat. Except for the make up artists they had some style.

"Don't be," Chris replied.

"We'll miss Kat badly really. We just decided that Derek would host a show with the best of Kat's work."

"I guess, she'd like that," Chris said "especially if Derek hosts it." He smiled at the man in question somehow evilly.

The woman nodded. The TV people said their goodbyes all except Derek. "It's so bad. I mean, I should feel so grateful for still being alive but I can't. All I'm thinking of is that I should have been in the plane, too."

"That's right," Chris said. God, he hated Derek, such an ugly, slimy guy.

"I'll really miss her."

"Oh, yeah, I guess, you will. I mean you were close, as colleagues."

Derek nodded. He crouched down, smiling at Josh. "Hey, sport, what would you say to football tickets? Front row and maybe an autograph from the team."

Josh frowned. He had noticed that his dad couldn't stand the man. Men his dad didn't like, usually were bad guys. "I don't know. I have to ask my daddy first."

"Oh, daddy wouldn't mind, right?"

Chris put Josh down and got up. Derek did the same, but Chris still hovered over him. "Listen, Derek, it really was enough that you made my wife such nice presents. You don't have to go on with my son."

"What are you referring to?"

"The earrings, the necklace, the watch, the robe…"

"Well, Kat was a beautiful woman, she deserved beautiful things."

"Right and I'm sure, she was really, really grateful."

Derek looked around nervously. Chris may still be a kid compared to him, but there was something about the young brunette Halliwell, that always made Derek feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, she knew about your nights out too," Derek said.

"I hope so, genius. I told her."

Derek's smirk vanished. "Well, it's bad about the football tickets, without Kat's money, I'm sure the poor boy will never see a stadium form the inside, unless, you are the hot dog vender."

Chris laughed slightly and took a step backward. He flicked his wrist, sending Derek stumbling into the next wall.

Piper yelped noticing what happened and froze the room. "Have you lost your mind?" she shouted. "What was this whole scene about anyway?"

"Nothing, sorry," Chris said. His mother frowned but unfroze the room anyway; at the same moment Chris used his telekinesis to sent a framed picture to hit Derek on the head.

"Oh, my God!" Phoebe exclaimed. She, Piper and Paige rushed over to the TV presenter.

Chris only shrugged and left the living room.

Leo whispered towards his oldest son: "Wyatt, we will send the guests home. Go to your brother. I'll care of Josh."

Wyatt nodded. He found Chris sitting at the kitchen table a bottle of bown liquid in front of him, emptying his first glass with one gulp. Wyatt frowned: "Whiskey again?"

"Original Tennessee Whiskey," Chris replied chuckling. "Do you want some?" He had already filled a second glass.

Wyatt shook his head. "You shouldn't either. It's your wife's wake."

"Right, wasn't it nice that mom made a cake? She always complained about not having been able to bake a wedding cake. Now, she could make one for the funeral, really unique."

Wyatt shook his head. "What was this scene with Derek?"

"Oh, I just wanted to thank him for fucking my wife."

"Well, I understood you were fucking around, too. So what kind of marriage was that?"

"What the hell do you know?"

"I know, that my nephew lost his mom and his dad is not really himself anymore."

"I'm more myself than I have been for ages. So, what are you referring to?" Chris poured himself another drink.

"That!" Wyatt pointed at the bottle and took it away from Chris. But he just got it back telekinetically. "Do you even notice what you use your powers for?"

"Yes, I do, Wy."

"Daddy!" Josh rushed over to his father all excited about what his grandfather had just purposed. "Grandpa said I could play with Uncle Wyatt's old train. Can I?"

"Sure," Chris replied, drinking another shot.

Josh wrinkled his nose. His daddy smelled equally as a few nights ago. Over the last week the little boy had understood that the smell came out of the bottle with the brown drink. He had seen his dad drinking this stuff almost everyday, but he didn't always smell that bad. Maybe you had to drink a certain amount. The bad smell also meant that his dad was going to be acting strange and that scared Josh. He turned around and ran back to his grandfather, eager to play with the train.

Wyatt watched his brother drinking even more.

"You know Wy, you should dumb Rachel because…." Chris stopped. "Because…if you don't…well there's no other reason than she being a woman." Chris laughed almost hysterically. But Piper's stern voice stopped him. "What have you been thinking out there? Using your powers agains an innocent?"

"But mom, it was Derek," Chris pouted almost sounding like a little kid.

Piper placed her hands on her hips. "Have you been drinking?"

"No. Wyatt did."

Piper snorted. "Sure. Wyatt help your brother upstairs so he can rest for a while."

"I don't need to rest!" Chris yelled. He stood up, stumbling and knocking down the glass, he had been drinking from. "I'm fine. We have to go home!"

Piper was glad, she had sent the guests home. She never cared too much about what others thought about her, but her son's behaviour was absolutely inappropriate.

Chris leant agains the banister, screaming for his son. Piper looked at Wyatt helplessly.

Josh climbed down the stairs with Leo behind him. He wanted to go on playing with the train. Grandpa could make the right noises so well.

"We gotta go home," Chris told him.

Leo frowned noticing his son's obviously drunken state.

"Chris honey, why don't you stay her with us at least for tonight?" Piper asked.

"Ridiculous," Chris stumbled, hitting Josh, who complained at once. "Hey, you are so small. Why don't you grow up a bit?"

"I'm four."

"That's no excuse."

The other family members gathered in the hallway, eying the situation carefully.

Chris looked through his pocktes and finally found his car keys. "Come on, we gotta go!"

"Chris! Chris!" Wyatt took his brother by the shoulders. "Chris, you can not drive home."

"He's right, son. You are drunk," Leo told him.

"I'm fine!" Chris yelled. He held out his hand for Josh to take, but his son hid his hands behind his back.

"I want to stay here with grandpa and play with the train."

"And who cares about that? You're coming with me!"

Josh shook his head vehemently but he had no chance. His dad had already grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward.

Suddenly, Victor blocked Chris' way. "Let him go!" he said.

"Why grandpa, you have some clever advise, too?" Chris asked. But he let Josh go anyway.

"You can drive your car. You'll probably get yourself killed. But Josh stays here."

"And who are you to tell me anything?" Chris retorded

Victor frowned. He leant one of his crutches agains the wall and raised his hand and slapped him in the face. "Get a grip! And give me the keys!"

Chris looked at his grandfather with large eyes. He took his car keys and handed them over to his grandfather.

"How about you lay down for a while?"

Wyatt nodded and took his brother around the waist, helping him up the stairs.

"I hate whiskey, such a bad guy. Always making daddy act stupid," Josh told the adults around him.

Wyatt let his brother drop onto the bed.

"My old room!" Chris slurred.

"Right, come on. Lay down properly," Wyatt helped his brother out of his clothes.

"Wy? Wy!"

"Yeah Chris, I hear you." Wyatt sat dwon on the edge of the bed. He stroke some dark bangs out of his eyes, just like he'd done with his nephew a few days ago.

"Wy, I want you to take Josh home with you! Mom will yell my head off tomorrow and I don't want him to hear."

"Okay, I'll take him."

"But you have to give him back to me tomorrow."

"Of course," Wyatt smiled.

"He's all I have, Wy."

"I know. Just rest a bit now."

"I have no money left, Wy. Kat gave everything to her parents. Can you believe that? They weren't even at the funeral and got everything, except for 5,000 that was left for Josh. I started a college fond for him. Unbelievable! He's only 4."

"He'll be 18 sooner than you want."

"Probably."

Wyatt sighed in relief seeing his brother's eyelids drop.

When the blond witch arrived in the living room again, his family looked at him expectantly.

"He's out like a light. He told me to take Josh for the night."

Piper nodded. "Okay." She looked so defeated. Wyatt knew on instant something else was wrong.

"Josh just told us, Chris acts like this very often," Phoebe explained.

"Like what?"

"Stupid like that, you know drunk!"

"Come on, Josh is only 4. What does he know about alcohol?" Wyatt was not ready to accept this.

"Well he knows that his dad buys two bottles like that one over there, every week." Paige said pointing on the whiskey bottle.

"My baby is an alcoholic," Piper sniffed.

"We don't know that," Wyatt insisted. He took a deep breath.

Rachel entered the living room. Even though the Halliwell family had accepted her like a relative, she felt like this was something she shouldn't interrupt. "Piper, I cleaned up the kitchen."

"Thanks, honey."

"We are taking Josh for the night Rachel, okay?" Wyatt said. "He just told me, he can't afford to keep the apartement anymore, since he lost his job last week."

Leo shook his head. "Why isn't he telling us things like this earlier?"

"He told me days ago, but I thought it was a joke since he was…" Suddenly it hit him. "Drunk."

It was not as easy as Wyatt had thought to persue his nephew to leave his father at the Manor. Josh was a smart guy and he was use to them only staying at his grandparents until the food was gone. His dad staying over night meant something serious has happened. But eventually Wyatt was able convince him, that they'll have more fun with Josh then he would have with his grandparents.

"We will talk to Chris tomorrow. Maybe we can convince him to stay with us, which is something he should have done so from the beginning," Leo said. "Moreover he needs to find help for his alcohol addiction."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer as always. I don't own anything Charmed.

I still don't get it why fanfiction isn't showing this story on the list. But hey, who knows about technic!

I hope you have fun with this chapter. I have a few chapters where nothing much is happening, but I need that to get the story going.

Anyway, enjoy and review!

Thanks to all who already did review!

Cheers Laura!

* * *

Chapter 3

Chris woke up surprised that his headache was not as worse as it was last night, the next morning. He took a shower and felt almost fine again. The Manor at morning seemed strange to him, but this had been the first night in almost 5 years, that he slept at his parent's house.

Piper had already fixed some breakfast and she and Leo were now sittng in the kitchen, waiting for their son.

It would become difficult to convince him to what they thought would be best for him. Chris was stubborn. His stubborness had brought him into this situation. If Chris had been more mature back then, he would have waited for Kat to give birth to Josh, than take his newborn son and move in with his parents and forget about this girl, who only cared about her own career.

They could have cared for the baby, while Chris was in college getting a proper education. Instead he married Kat, found one stupid job after the other and made himself miserable.

Leo squeezed his wife's hand reassuringly, when Chris entered the kitchen. It was right, what they wanted to do.

Wordlessly, the 22 year old got himself a glass of juice and drank it with one large gulp.

"I think we need to talk," Leo said.

"I expected that."

"Do you want some breakfast first, sweety?" Piper asked.

"No thanks. I'll wait until you are done with the yelling."

"We are not going to yell at you," Leo assured. "We are all adults here and we will discuss the situation. We'll do what's best for you and Josh, of course."

"You can't tell me what's best for my son. I'm the one making the decisions for him. I'm his father, whether you like it or not."

"Good, then we'll tell you what's best for you. You are _our_ son," Piper replied.

Chris sat down, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We think, it would be good, if you and Josh moved in here. We can take care of him, too."

"Maybe you can even go to college again, while we are helping you," Piper purposed, but Leo stopped her. They couldn't go too far, or Chris wouldn't listen to anything they said to him.

"Wyatt told us, you lost your job and that you can't keep the apartment anymore."

"I hated that apartment, anyway. Even if I could afford it, I would move out there."

"Okay, then, what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to find another job, a new apartment and then move there with Josh."

"Chris, you don't find jobs as easy as that, even more so without a college education."

"Mom…"

"How about this," Leo said, looking his son straight into his jade eyes. "You can stay in your apartement as long as you can pay for it and if you won't have a job until that point, you'll move in here."

Chris rolled his eyes. If he got into that situation, he would have no other choice. He couldn't pay the next rent, which was due in three weeks. He had to find a new job in three weeks. "Okay, deal."

Leo nodded. At least this was something Chris accepted. The next topic wouldn't be as easy to discuss.

"I need to go and pick up Josh at Wyatt's. He needs to get to kindergarten." Chris wanted to stand up, but Piper hold him back.

"There's something else, we want to talk about."

"It's about your behaviour yesterday."

"I know I acted stupid, can't we say, I was in shock?"

"We could, but Josh told us that you are drunk on a regular basis."

Chris frowned and snorted. "What are you talking about?"

"We think you may have a problem with alcohol," Leo said, meeting his wife's worried look.

"Oh yeah sure, Josh is four years old. Do you really think he knows when I'm drunk? He's smart but not that smart."

"He knows when his dad acts stupid around him."

"I always act stupid around him. It's called fooling around with my baby son."

"Chris, you have a problem," Piper said serious.

"We only want to help you because we love you."

"I didn't need your help for the past 5 years and I don't need it now!" Chris yelled.

"Because I was drunk one night, the night of my wife's funeral, you accuse me of being an alcoholic. Next thing you do is telling me that I can't take care of my son. Is that your way to make me stay here? Sorry, it doesn't work that way."

Chris stood up and left his parents.

Piper ran a hand through her hair. "What are we doing now?"

"We can't do anything. He has to believe that he has a problem himself. Then, he can seek help."

"So all we can do is wait?"

"Waiting and being there for him."

Chris knocked on the door to his brother's apartement. Wyatt was already waiting for him to show up because he needed to get to the school. The older brother opened the door.

"Hey good morning! How are you?" Wyatt asked.

"Just wonderful," Chris answered. "Is Josh ready?"

The four year old answered the question himself by running towards his father with his arms wide open showing Chris that he wanted to be picked up at once.

"Daddy, Rachel made me waffles this morning_. Waffles_."

"Sounds like you had a great morning."

"Yep, I ate them with syrup."

"Okay, that's great. I need to talk to your uncle a second. Go get your backpack!"

"Okay." Josh ran off.

"Chris, I'm kind of in a hurry here."

"It will only take one second. Did you tell mom and dad that I lost my job?"

Wyatt sighed. "Yes."

"Why did you do that? Now they are after me to move back into the Manor with them. Maybe even going back to school. Thank you."

"Well, they are right. I mean, where do you plan to live?"

"I plan to find a job within 3 weeks and get a new flat."

Wyatt frowned. Finding a job in 3 weeks, well, it was not impossible. But a job where you earn enough money to afford at least a 2 bedroom apartment and that without a college graduation, that was unlikely. "Is that all they talked about?" Wyatt asked.

"No, they also accused me of being addicted to alcohol ," Chris said taking a deep breath. He had a feeling like he was better off without his parents. "Don't tell me you had anything to do with that one as well?"

Wyatt contemplated that. Well, not really. His family had started with this. He didn't want to believe it. He still didn't. "No. Why do they think that?"

"Because Josh told them so. Can you believe that? A four year old told them?"

"Are you angry with Josh now?"

"No. I'm angry at them for pushing their noses in my business."

"Hey, we are your family. We worry about you. We want to help you."

"They didn't want to help me. Until now."

"You were married then. You and Kat cared for Josh. You are a single parent now. It's not as easy."

"I can do it."

"I know. But you don't have to. If you need any help, just ask me or mom or the aunts or whoever. We are all here for you and Josh. Okay? We love you."

Chris smiled. "Okay, thank you."

Josh came out of the guest's room, his little green backpack slung over one shoulder and his stuffed dog in the hand. "I'm all ready. We need to go now."

"Okay. Thanks again Wy, for looking after him."

Chris took his son to the kindergarden and then drove back to his apartment. He closed the door and sat down on the sofa. God, this apartment was so not his style. He would be glad when he could leave it finally. He knew himself that it had been a mistake to marry Kat. But what other choice did he have? He could never have left Josh to die. And Kat would have gotten an abortion, if he had left her with the decision alone. He got up and went into every room. Oberserving his surroundings like he saw them the first time. It smelled like her perfume the one which Chris liked. He had bought it for her the first Christmas they had celebrated as a 'family'. And obviously she liked it, because, she bought it from then on again and again. He went into the kitchen and opened the window. He couldn't stay in this apartment. He just couldn't. But he needed a job first. So, the sooner he searched for one, the better.

Chris turned on the laptop and searched for some job announcements there, but found nothing appropriate. Then he went to the newspaper stand and bought three local papers. Back at the apartement, he started to read them and then the apartment offers. It turned out, that there was nothing that worked together. The payments were too bad to pay for the apartements, he liked. _Damn it!_ Chris wandered around the apartment again. He felt like a caged animal. There was no use in staying. Therefore Chris decided to pay his favourite aunt, Phoebe, a visit at the newspaper office. Maybe she wanted to grab some lunch.

Phoebe was truly surprised to see her nephew, but of course she would always have time for Chris. She had been shocked at Chris behaviour the other day. But she thought that for once it was the parents' job to help their son. Of course, she'd do what she could.

"You want to have some lunch, Aunt Phoebe?"

"Yeah, I'd love too."

The two left the office building and decided to go to a little Italian restaurant.

"How are you doing today, Chris?"

"Not bad. I already searched for a job but I didn't found anything. I really could use some money. I cannot believe that Kat gave all her money to her uncaring family."

"Didn't she give anything to Josh?"

"Yes of course, $5000. But I won't take anything from Josh's money. It's his."

"That is really noble. But if you need the money now… you can always give it back to him, when you have enough again."

"That'll never happen."

The waiter came and they ordered some food. Chris also got himself a glass of wine, what Phoebe obeserved critically. "Chris, about last night…"

"Don't you start now too. Mom and dad already talked to me this morning."

"Oh, and what did you say to them?"

"I told them, I'm not going to live at the Manor."

"But sweety, I think, it would be a good idea if you moved in with your parents. I know, you think they will domineer over your whole life, but I promise you, it won't happen. And I think you really could use some help."

"Help? With what?"

"With Josh and the household."

"I don't need help with that don't worry." Chris emptied his glass and got the waiter's attention to order some more.

"Chris, please think about it once more."

"I told them, I will move in with them, if I don't find a job and apartment in three weeks."

Phoebe sighed. Three weeks. So much could happen in three weeks. "You really shouldn't drink anymore."

"Why not?"

"After what happened yesterday…"

"I acted a bit out of control yesterday. But that won't happen again. Really I'm fine."

"I'm just saying, because you need to pick Josh up later and fix some dinner and so on. You need to be alright for that."

"I am alright, Aunt Phoebe," Chris said getting angry. "Why is everyone thinking I have a problem?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

Chris glared at her.

They spent the rest of their lunch in silence. Phoebe was now even more worried. She was an empath and could feel her nephew's messed up emotions, the anger and the worry. But everything was kind of dazed. It was dazed because Chris numbed his feelings, with alcohol.

Chris drove the car, while Josh chattered along in the backseat endlessly. The brunette Halliwell saw the apartment buliding, where they lived. God how he hated it.

"Hey Josh, are you really tired from the kindergarden?"

Josh frowned. He was just talking about Donny's new miniature sports car. It was not nice, that his dad interrupted him. "No. Why?"

"Would you like it to go to the playground?"

"What are we doing there?"

"I don't know. Playing some soccer?"

"Yay! I like soccer. And I like hot dogs."

"Alright. We go home now, get some other clothes and the ball and then head off."

"To play soccer and eat hot dogs, okay?"

"Okay."

Chris could be really happy, that Josh still did almost everything what his daddy purposed.

He parked the car and Josh hurried towards the front door already, bouncing up and down like a ball. Chris opened the door and the little boy ran for the elevators and pressed a bottom so one would come.

"Can I have ketchup with my hot dog," he asked, leaning against the elevator wall. Chris nodded.

"And an orange soda?"

"Sure."

They entered the apartment.

One thing, Chris had learnt since he was a father, was that with a child everything took longer than expected.

Josh was so excited over his hot dog and going to the playground, that he couldn't stand still one second to change into some other clothes. Before Chris could stop him, he ran off with only one little sneaker on his foot. He stumbled, fell and cried, because he hurt his right knee. So Chris had to get a Band-Aid, but only one with a blue car on it because Josh thought they were cool. Unfortunately the ones with the blue cars didn't fit. This made the 4 year old so angry that he refused every other treatment. Finally, Chris convinced him that the yellow car was so much cooler.

Eventually, they were done with changing the clothes, now they only had to find the black and white ball. It took at least an hour until they finally could leave for the park.

Josh got his hot dog and his soda – it had to be lemon now. The 4 year old boy sat on the bench next to his father, ketch up all over his green t-shirt and face.

Second thing, Chris had learnt since he was a father, never to leave the house without wet wipes.

Josh won the soccer game with 6 goals ahead and laughed over his father for being such a bad player. But that was okay. Chris would never tell him that he lost on purpose.

Josh found some other kids to play with. It always surprised Chris how easily his son would find new friends. He was so open minded and had enough self confidence to even start chattering to older kids. Apparently, no attitude he had inherited from his father.

Chris didn't know how long he had sat there watching his son. At some point he only looked not really paying attention anymore. He was startled when Josh patted his knee.

"Daddy, all the other kids went home. Can we go too?"

Chris looked at this watch. They really needed to go. Bed time was in an hour and Josh needed a bath and wanted a story.

Seeing that the playground was near their apartement, they had walked there earlier, but Josh got tired and dragged behind, so Chris picked him up and felt his son almost falling asleep in his arms. Maybe they didn't need a story tonight after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Charmed characters.

Thanks for everyone who reviewed and for the infos ;-) I fixed that.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" Josh said as he shook his father.

Chris opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright light. "Did I oversleep?" he asked.

"I don't know. I can't read the clock, yet."

"Right." Chris said as he sat up. God, his back ached from sleeping on the damn sofa. A quick look at the clock of the TV showed them, that they needed to hurry a bit but it was okay.

"I got dressed all by myself," Josh told him.

Chris looked at his son and could see that. His son had managed to put on his shorts but the shirt was upside down. Chris reached forward and helped him to finish getting dress properly.

"Okay, we need to hurry a bit, so you will be on time," Chris told Josh, who was playing with his stuffed dog, Willy, who he never went anywhere without.

Chris placed a bowl of cereals in front of Josh and an empty bowl in front of Willy, who had his own chair.

"Sit there and eat your breakfast. I am going to go and take a shower. I'll leave the door open, okay?"

Josh nodded, digging his spoon into the honey loops.

Chris got some clean clothes out of his closet. On the way to the shower, he saw the empty beer bottles standing on the coffee table. He would clean those up later.

In the kitchen, Josh was still eating his breakfast while he talked to Willy. The stuffed animal was a great listener, but not a good eater. Suddenly, Willy fell down off of his chair. Josh shook his head.

"Even I now how to sit still and I'm only four." Josh said as he bent down to pick up the toy but saw that he couldn't reach Willy. He heard the shower stop. Daddy would come into the kitchen any second. Josh leant back in his chair and looked down as Willy lay on his face. Josh hoped he could get enough air. He tried again to reach for the stuffed animal, with the same effect as before. The 4 year old kneeled on the chair and tried again. This time it almost worked. One last try.

Chris finished brushing his teeth, when he suddenly heard Josh yell for him and then crying terribly. For a second he cursed at Kat, deciding to let her handle the situation when he remembered that Kat wasn't there anymore.

Josh sat on the kitchen floor, hugging Willy to his chest as he cried.

Chris crouched down next to him. "Hey why are you crying?"

"I fell down off the chair," Josh said and showed him the side of his face that hurt.

Chris looked at his son's little red, swollen cheek in shock. "Oh, hey, how did that happened?"

"I fell down off the chair!" Josh repeated sobbing. Didn't his daddy ever listen? "It hurts so bad, daddy!" Josh said crying even harder.

"Okay, come on!" Chris picked him up and hugged him tightly against his chest. He opened the fridge to get some ice and wrapped it into a towel. "So, here we go!" Chris put the ice cold cloth on Josh's cheek.

"It still hurts!" Usually, the hurting stopped once his daddy put something on it.

"Okay. Let's see…" Chris didn't know what to do. Josh had never been hurt seriously and he fell down all the time but never face front onto a wodden floor from a chair that was as tall as him himself. Now what? Josh was still crying but quietly now, he clutched onto Willy's ear. Stupid dog! "Alright, listen, we'll put on our shoes and then get you to the hospital, okay?!"

Hospital! Josh didn't want to go to the hospital. "But you stay with me!" Josh demanded.

"Yeah, of course, I will." Chris helped Josh in his shoes and then took his own. He contemplated orbing to the hospital. But where you could you orb there without being watched. They had do drive.

Josh stopped crying on the way to the hospital but still sniffed a bit. It was heart breaking. Obviously, the nurses thougth the same and gave him some cookies.

The doctor was a woman in her forties. She was really great and had put some salve on Josh's swollen face. It was only a contusion. Josh really enjoyed the new word he had learnt and was happy again.

"Now, Josh, can you tell me how this happened?" the doctor asked.

"Uh huh. Me and Willy were having breakfast," Josh said showing her the stuffed dog. "So stupid. Willy fell down his chair. I bent to help him and fell, too. We both hurt our face."

"Really? Does Willy need some salve as well?" she asked.

Josh nodded eagerly. "And then daddy came and put ice on my face and then we came here. The nurses gave me cookies."

The woman smiled. "I hope you liked them and where were your moomy or daddy when this happened?"

"Mommy is gone forever. And daddy was in the bathroom," Josh replied. He didn't like answering all these questions. He climbed on Chris' lap and leant against his father. The doctor wrote something on a piece of paper.

"What are you writing down? Does he need a prescription?" Chris requested.

"No. this is a paper for the police. As the cases of child abusion increased over the last years, we doctors need to fill out some papers, if we think there's such a case," she explained.

"What?" Chris couldn't believe that. "You think I abuse my son?"

The doctor held out her hands defendingly. "No, I don't. That's why I wrote down here 'No, signs of proberly child abusion'. I can see that, Josh is a really happy child. It's just a formality, Mr Halliwell."

Chris blushed. It was really silly of him to think that someone could not see that Josh loved his father more than anything.

After their visit in the hospital and the doctor's words, Chris didn't feel like going back to the apartement. Josh persuaded his father that he didn't want to go to kindergarten either. But Chris was okay with that. He wanted to have his son close to him now. Josh noticed that his father drove the wrong way. "Where are we going daddy?"

Where were they going? Chris didn't know. Wyatt and Rachel were at work. His parents? No way, they would only accuse him to not look after his son properly. But there was one person, Chris could always turn to.

Chris directed the car to park at the side of the sidewalk. He helped Josh to climb out of the car. Chris knocked at the front door. "Hey, uncle Coop!"

"Chris, hey! How are you? And Josh. God, what happened to your face, sweety?"

"I fell down off a chair," Josh said.

"Oh, poor guy. Come on in!"

"We went to the hospital and the nurses gave me cookies."

"You had a busy morning then. Come in. did you have breakfast yet?"

"I had honey loops. And cookies."

Coop closed the door behind them. Josh ran into the kitchen.

Victor Bennett sat at the kitchen table, a tea and the newspater in front of him. He smiled at his great grandson warmely but frowned when he saw the little boy's swollen face.

"Hey, little man, what happened to you?"

Josh sighed. It had started to bore him of telling the story again and again. "I fell down off the chair, because I bent down to pick up Willy."

"What? Chris…"

Chris shrugged. "Hey, grandpa!"

"I'm thirsty can I have some juice, Uncle Coop?"

Coop nodded and placed a glass in fron t of his nephew and Josh.

"It's just badly bruised. He's okay," Chris said. "But he doesn't need to kindergarden today. So, we decided to pay you a visit."

Josh nodded. "Can I watch a cartoon?"

Chris frowned. "A cartoon? At this time of the day. I don't know." But Josh gave him his puppy eye look and Chris agreed. "But only one. Is it okay, Uncle Coop."

"Sure. Come on, sweety," Coop took Josh's hand.

Victor looked at Chris carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, sure. Why shouldn't I?"

Victor shrugged. "I don't know. You didn't seem fine two days ago."

"You remember that this was Kat's funeral."

"I know."

"Really, grandpa, I'm fine. I would be even better, if I'd find a job."

"If you want a job, you can not only look through the newspaper. You need to go there and talk with the manager face to face."

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. Do you think they even listen to me? I mean, I don't apply for some higher postion."

"That doesn't matter. Bosses like it if they see some engagement."

"Okay, maybe you are right. But I still take a look inot the paper if you don't mind."

Victor pushed the paper in front of his grandson. "Are you sure, you don't want to get some higher education?"

"I don't know. I'm 22 now and have a son. I don't really fit there anymore. Just imagine how I would look walking through the hall with wet wipes in my pocket."

"Chris, you are still really young. There's still time. Moreover you couldn't have gone earlier, because Josh needed someone to watch over him the whole day. But he's in kindergarten now. You have half the day for yourself."

"But I still need a job. Job, school Josh and a household, it's even too much for me."

"Of course, you had to move in with Piper and Leo for that."

"I'm still not convinced about that. I'll search for a job." Chris put his nose into the newspaper but more to avoid his grandfather than seriously searching.

Victor and Coop looked at each other.

"I have an idea. You go out there and search for a job in person and we look after Josh," Chris' grandfather purposed.

Chris sighed. "Okay. I need some goceries as well. Okay, I'll be back soon."

"Do you need some money?" Victor called after him but Chris didn't answer.

Chris spent 4 hours asking almost 100 people if they had a job. A few really wanted him but as soon as they heard about Chris being a single parent, they had an excuse.

The 22 year old shopped for groceries afterwards and then drove back to his uncle's house. He stopped the car but didn't get out. He didn't know what to do. He needed a job where he earnt enough money for an apartement and to provide Josh with everything, he needed. But it had to be a job from 9 to 5, because he wanted to spend some time with his son and moreover a babysitter would be too expensive. He couldn't fail.

Chris opened the bottle lost in thoughts and took a few gulps. He took out a notebook and wrote down what he would do today.

Maybe he and Josh could stay with Victor for a little while longer. Then they could go for a walk. Josh needed to move a lot so he would fall asleep easily.

Okay, fixing dinner and eating, cleaning up, bringing Josh to bed and then…maybe call Wyatt. Or watch a movie.

If he had nothing to do, he would think too much. And thinking led to him making himself miserable.

* * *

Chris' plan almost worked out. But before dinner time – Josh was allowed to watch another cartoon until Chris had done dinner – someone knocked on the door. They never got guests. Chris opened the door and found his parents standing there. "Mom, dad, what a surprise!"

"Well, if we had phoned, you had found an excuse," Piper said as she hugged her son. He really needed to gain some weight.

"Probably. Hey, Josh, grandma and grandpa are here."

Chris moved to the side letting them in, hugging his father, when he passed him. "Why are you here?"

"Do we need a reason to visit our son?" Leo replied. Chris only glared at him.

"We heard our grandson had an accident this morning," Piper said.

Nothing stayed secret in this family. "It's not bad, only a bruise."

"Did you put ice on it?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I did."

"How did it happen?" Leo wanted to know.

"He fell down off a chair."

"Where the hell have you been when that happened?" Piper went over to her grandson.

"I was in the bathroom, taking a shower. I can't watch him every second of the day."

"But you should. That's your job as a parent."

"So what? Did you watch me and Wyatt all day long?"

"Of course."

"Then how did I fall down the stairs? Or Wyatt, he fell down off of a tree."

Piper didn't like being reminded of her mistakes. "Those were accidents."

"And so was this."

Leo should have know, that his son and wife would start an argument. He shook his head. "Come on, it's okay. Kids fall sometimes. Nothing bad happened. So stop it now." He could see his wife wanted to say something else, but stopped her by saying: "Both of you."

Chris sighed. It was no fun with his mom, who obviously thought that she deserved the mother of the year award. "Okay. Is there another reason for your visit, except for accusing me to not look after my son?"

"We don't accuse anything. We only wanted to learn what happened and wanted to know how you are," Leo said. "And we brought our grandson a little gift."

Josh looked at his grandparents for the first time. "A gift."

"Yes. Do you want to see it?" Piper asked him, showing him a wrapped box. Josh nodded eagerly. Piper handed him the present and he started unwrapping it."

"Did you have dinner already?" Leo asked.

"We were just about to," Chris answered. He suddenly remembered his rice on the oven. "Damn it!" he rushed into the kitchen. Josh had managed to open the box and found a fluffy dark blue pillow that had the shape of a car. "Thank you grandma!"

"Do you like it?"

"Very."

Piper smiled at the little boy that just looked like her own son when he had been that age. The same son, that was like a stranger towards her now. God, she hated it. Piper always wanted the best for her boys. But she failed. She failed and that was the reason, why her younger son lived in a movie like apartement with his four year old son while he was still a kid himself. What had she done wrong? And what could she do now to make it all better?

Chris emerged the kitchen. "Would you like to go out eating? I burnt our dinner."

The 3 generations of Halliwells went to Piper's restaurant "Charming". It was a family friendly atmosphere. What else would you expect from the oldest Charmed One?

Josh could be really happy that his granparents were with him because after dinner he got a chocolate pudding as dessert. His father never allowed something sweet before bedtime but one look from his grandma and he had won.

Chris didn't like it when his parents allowed Josh something the little boy knew exactly he would never give him. And that was, why his son now smiled at him brightly with little splashes of chocolate pudding all over his shirt.

"Did you find a job already?" Piper asked.

"I'm working on it." He had known that his mother would ask that.

"I see. I'm sure you'll find something. Tomorrow. Or the day after," she replied in a tone telling she didn't believe it.

"Do you need something?" Leo offered. "Money? Or something for Josh? Clothes maybe?"

"No! No, really. We're okay. Thanks."

"And you know our offer still stands."

"I know."

"They bring the special about Kat next week," Piper said sounding bored.

"They already sent me a dvd. Or rather Josh got it."

"That's really nice of the people from the channel."

What an awkward situation! Chris was wondering when it had been the last time that he had been able to talk to his parents properly. Without contemplating his words; without worrying he may tell them something wrong, something that asured them in their opinion, that he had ruined his whole life. Today wasn't such a conversation and Chris found himself sighing in relief, when Josh pointed out, that it was almost his bedtime.

"I'll stay here. I have to do some work anyway. You can orb out of the office," Piper purposed.

They had driven to the restaurant with her and Leo's car. But orbing was okay. Josh loved to orb, anyway.

"What about paying?" Chris asked. He didn't want to owe his parents anything."

It's my restaurant," Piper said. "It's on the house."

"Really? I mean, I can pay!"

"I know that. But you were invited. Can you accept at least that?"

Chris nodded. But he had a feeling like he'd hear something about him not paying for dinner.

As soon as her son and grandson had orbed out of the office, Piper said to her husband: "I really don't know, why he is so stubborn. He gets that from you!"

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Leave me a review please.

Cheers, Laura!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own nothing Charmed, but my own characters

Thanks everyone for reviewing, I really love to read them.

Enjoy this chapter. I have already finished chapter 6 and you will get it as soon as I'm back from my vacation next week. My lovely beta Laura is still checking chapter 7 and 8, so you will get them soon, too - I think ;-)

* * *

Chapter 5

Chris felt like the whole world was against him. For some strange reason, his landlord wanted the rent a week in advance. Obviously someone had told Mr Hanson that Chris was unemployed at the moment. And the new found pressure to finding a new job annoyed the hell out of Chris.

He couldn't concentrate on anything else. He even forgot to pick Josh up from kindergarten once. He really forgot it. The nursery teacher couldn't reach him at home and she ended up calling Wyatt who picked up Josh. When Chris finally noticed what time it already was, it was too late. Wyatt had been really angry with him, not because he had to pick up his little nephew. That was no problem for him. He loved hanging out with Josh. But he was angry because Chris had not told him to after his son but just forgot the little boy. This had never happened before. Chris' first thought in every case and every moment of the day was Josh.

Chris couldn't forgive himself for his mistake, although Josh didn't seem to care. It was alright with him, when he had to stay with his uncle. At least Wyatt didn't tell Piper about the situation.

On Friday, Chris decided he had to leave the apartement for one night. He couldn't stand it anymore. He had already accepted that he would move in with his parents. It was only a matter of time, time in which he could prove that he could care for himself.

Denise was okay with spending her free night babysitting. She always was okay with that. She would come anytime Chris would ask her. She had a little crush on him or a major crush. Well, a typical crush for a 16 year old girl. She liked staying at the stylish apartment too. Sometimes, she took a beer out of the fridge – there were always enough, so Chris wouldn't notice – and went into the bedroom pretending she lived here with Chris. Most of the time when her imagination was running wild, Josh would appear in the doorway asking what she was doing. She really liked the brunette 4 year old, but sometimes he annoyed the hell out of her.

Tonight she was a little too early. Josh opened the door and clung to her leg immediately; telling her that he already knew what he wanted to play with her. Denise smiled at him, when Chris emerged from the bathroom; he was only wearing a pair of black jeans. To tell the truth, that was the sight, Denise had come for so early. And she was not disappointed.

"I'm a bit early, Mr Halliwell," she said sweetly.

"No problem. Josh was already waiting for you."

"Oh, how cute! Do you like me so much?"

"Uh huh and even more so the pizza. Daddy said we are allowed to order some pizza. And I want pepperoni."

"No pepperoni for you!"

Josh pouted. "Can we play?" he asked Denise with large green eyes. He had inherited even his father's eyes. The girl nodded and was pulled into Josh's bedroom.

The next time, Denise could lay eyes on the man of her dreams, was 10 minutes later. Josh had decided to play memory, always games that took hours.

Chris had chosen a dark red chemise.

"Okay, sport, be nice to Denise and have fun," he said to his son kissing him on the top of his head.

Josh was so fascinated with the game that he only nodded absently.

"Bed time is the same as always. And could you please make sure that he doesn't eat too much pizza. Money's on the coffee table," Chris said to Denise.

"Of course, Mr Halliwell. Have a nice evening."

"Thanks."

Denise sighed. Why didn't he kiss her at least on the head, too. Josh patted her on the arm to get her attention back to the game. Denise sighed once more and picked another card.

* * *

Chris fumbled to get his key out of his pocket and cursed when it fell on the floor. He wanted to keep quiet. He finally managed to open the door. It was after midnight already. Usually, he only asked Denise to stay until 12 pm. But she was still there, sitting on the sofa with a book in her hand.

"I'm sorry to have you waiting," Chris said.

Denise looked up. She noticed that her 'boss' was stumbling slightly. But he still looked awesome. Even though his hair was messed and there was a large mark on his shirt. "That's okay. I called my mom already so she wouldn't worry. On a Friday night, it's okay for me to stay longer."

"Right. Do you like school?"

Denise frowned. "Ehm…yes, I do. I became cheerleader this term."

"Really? That's great. Congratulations!"

Denise blushed. "Thank you. I should go now."

"No. No, stay. We have to celebrate your career as a cheerleader. There's nothing more important than a career, isn't it?"

Denise shrugged. "I guess so."

"You see. We will celebrate."

Denise had a feeling like she should rather go. But she stayed anyway and let Chris pour them some champagne. They clinked their glasses.

Denise had never drunk champagne before. But she liked it on instant and therefore it was no problem for her to accept the second glass and the third. Although it seemed like Chris was always one glass ahead.

She felt dizzy but at the same time she liked it how he looked at her and that they could laugh together about…about. The 16 year old didn't know what they laughed about. But it didn't matter. She liked the sound of their laughter together. And she liked the feeling of their lips together.

* * *

Josh awoke with a little whimper. That was a bad dream. Oh, such a bad dream. Really, really nasty monster. He pressed Willy to his chest and made himself small under the blanket. Maybe the monster wouldn't see him anymore. It had to be somewhere in his room now, that he was awake. But where was it? He needed to turn on the light. Josh already started to bring his hand towards his bee shaped lamp. But maybe the monster would notice his arm and then hurt him. He pulled his hand back under the covers.

Okay, there were two options now. Call for daddy, so he could vanquish the monster, or be all quiet, hid under the blanket. Josh considered both possibilities. His dad would be not amused if he had to get out of bed to make the monster go away. But he would be proud if Josh would handle the situation all on his own. So no crying for daddy.

Suddenly something rustled in his room. _Call for daddy! _

Josh cried for his dad several times. He thought it was loud enough but daddy was not coming. Maybe he was not back yet.

He tried calling for Denise. Maybe she could do something because of the monster, too. But Denise didn't come as well. There was the rustling sound again.

He couldn't stay in his room_. No chance._ But what could he do without making the monster noticing him.

He could orb! That was a good idea. But orb where? He needed someone who could vanquish nasty monsters. _Uncle Wyatt!_ Uncle Wyatt could vanquish everything. Well, almost everything. He would help Josh.

* * *

Rachel tried to concentrate on the movie. It was so typical. Once per month she and Wyatt made a DVD evening. Both could choose one movie. They had watched the stupid action film, Wyatt had insisted in earlier. Now it was her turn. But no, every time, her chosen DVD was playing, Wyatt had an excuse or a way to distract her.

"Wyatt, I really want to watch this!" she said again but her boyfriend only continued kissing her neck.

"Come on, it's a love story. We could make our own."

She rolled her eyes. "Wyatt…"

But she didn't need to say anything else, as the blonde had already stopped and jumped from the sofa. Rachel frowned at him and followed his stare. "Oh…"

"Josh, what are you doing here at this time?" Wyatt ran a hand through his hair. He hoped the little boy hadn't seen too much of what he was doing to Rachel or some serious explaining would need to be done.

"Uncle Wyatt, there's a monster in my room. And daddy isn't coming. And Denise isn't coming. Can you vanquish it?" Josh looked at his uncle with pleading eyes.

Wyatt sighed and picked his nephew up. "Is there really a monster? A demon, maybe. Or is the monster only in Josh's head?"

Josh looked offended. "There is a monster. First it was only in my dream but now it is there and makes stupid noises in my room."

"I see." Wyatt looked at Rachel. "I just maybe take a look."

"Where's Chris?" Rachel asked obviously pissed.

"Daddy was out and Denise was watching me, but then it was bed time," Josh said, not really answering the question.

"Maybe there's really a demon and he got Chris. I need to go. But I'm right back!"

Rachel shrugged. "Okay. Whatever!"

* * *

Wyatt and Josh orbed into the boy's room. Wyatt turned on the light.

"No, monster," he observed.

"Maybe it went away, when it noticed that I was gone," Josh said.

"Probably," Wyatt answered trying to sound serious. "Listen, bud, you go back to bed and I take a look at daddy. And if the monster should come back you call for me!"

"I'll yell," Josh confirmed. He sat down on his bed, holding out his hands, like Chris usually did when he expected a demon attack. Only problem with that was that Josh didn't have any other powers than orbing yet.

Wyatt left the bedroom of his nephew. He cursed at Chris. He heard sounds coming from the sofa. If his brother was asleep on the couch, he would have to blast him.

Wyatt rounded the sofa and really found his brother lying there, but he was awake and busy. Oh, he so not needed to see that. Wyatt covered his eyes lightly: "Chris!"

The brunette looked up. "Wyatt? What the hell?"

Wyatt took the opportunity to freeze Chris' girl. Realization washed over his face. "Isn't that Denise? The 16 year old babysitter?" he shouted.

"Well, yes. Haven't you seen her before?"

Wyatt wrinkled his nose. "I have. But she was fully dressed then."

"Oh, come on."

"No, you come on. Get up!"

Chris stood up and put his shirt back on, looking at his brother expectantly. "Well?"

"Well? Well, what the hell are you doing?"

"Ehm…exactly what it looks like."

"She's 16 for God's sake. Do you want go to jail?"

"Why should I go to jail? She wants it."

"That does not matter. What matters is that you are an adult. Well, you are over 21. And she's 16," Wyatt looked at the girl again. "And you gave her alcohol?"

Chris shrugged. "We celebrated…something. Ehm…she got something. I don't know."

Wyatt shook his head. "I can not believe it."

"What are you thinking? That I need to make someone drunk to get laid?"

"Oh, God!" Wyatt took a deep breath. "Okay. I unfreeze her now and you send her home. And pray that her mom doesn't notice."

"How about you go home and let me do what I want to do?"

"Shut up! And you are drunk again." Wyatt moved into the kitchen and waved his hand to unfreeze the girl again.

Denise looked around confuse. "Why are up?"

"Ehm…you need to go. Really, I'm so sorry," Chris said.

Denise looked at him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! God, no. You just need to go. This is not right, okay?"

Denise shook her head. She straightened out her clothes and took her back. She felt bad, rejected. She left the apartement without taking her money or saying goodbye.

"She's gone!" Chris said.

Wyatt came back into the living room. "Thanks. Tomorrow when you can think clear again, you will thank me."

"Doesn't it bore you to always be so perfect and right?"

Wyatt sat down next to his brother on the sofa. "Chris, really, you need to wake up now. While you were trying to fuck the babysitter your baby orbed over to my house because he saw a monster. He stopped me from doing the same thing to Rachel you were trying to do to Denise."

"Oh, so that's what bothers you!"

Wyatt shook his head but Chris ignored him. "Wyatt, you can have Rachel all the time. Then do it tomorrow."

Wyatt ran a hand through his blonde locks. "Chris, go to bed. You could need some rest."

"If you think so." Chris stood up.

"I could take Josh with me for the rest of the night if you want."

"No. It's okay." Chris went into his bedroom with Wyatt right behind him.

"You need to make him breakfast, bring him to kindergarten, don't forget to pick him up…"

"I know that, Wy," Chris replied angrily. "I can do it, don't worry," he said more calm. He lay down in his bed fully clothed. "I forgot to pick up Josh from the kindergarten. Now, I didn't hear him cry. Not to mention him bruising half his face because I didn't watch. God, Wy, what's happening to me?"

Wyatt went over to his brother. "I don't know. But you should stop it now."

Chris nodded. "I'll try." He started to take off his clothes as good as it was possible in a laying postion.

Wyatt left him alone. He was really worried about his brother. Chris needed to change his behaviour or he would get into trouble not only with the family but with the authorities.

The twice blessed witch went into his nephew's bedroom. Josh lay on his bed coiled up with Willy pressed to his chest. He was asleep again.

Wyatt picked him up and lay him down properly, covering him with the blanket. What he night? It had begun so nice and calm with him and Rachel on the sofa watching a movie, making out…

* * *

Wyatt orbed back into his apartement. The living room was cleaned up and the light turned off.

Rachel lay already in bed, reading something. She looked up when Wyatt entered the room. "You were gone long?"

"Sorry," Wyatt fell down on their bed. "I can tell you, my brother is lost."

"What do you mean?"

"I go there and there was no monster, of course. But there was Chris with some girl on the sofa."

"A new girl? That's good for him."

"Rachel, it was Denise, the 16 year old babysitter."

Rachel frowned. "Oh."

"And of course, he was drunk, again."

Rachel put the book away. "Wyatt, he really needs help. It's not the first time; you had to take care of Josh."

"I don't mind taking care of Josh."

"I know. But you have your own life. _We_ have our own life. Chris needs to learn how to care for his son on his own."

"I know. I'll talk to again."

"Wyatt, I don't think, that talking will have any use."

"Don't worry. I know my brother. He can do it. He just needs someone to kick him."

Rachel was still not convinced, but before she could say something else when Wyatt started to kiss her again. Maybe she had to do something…

* * *

Don't forget do leave your thoughts on this, please! Have a nice weekend everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Charmed but my own characters in this story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last time. Now enjoy the next chapter!

Thanks again to Laura for all the work.

* * *

Chapter 6

Josh was a really happy guy today. Nancy from the kindergarten had praised him that he had learnt to count to 22 now. That was his daddy's age, 22. All you had to count to 10 two times and then 2 more. Really easy!

"Can we go to the park later and play tag. Please!"

"Yes we can." Chris was so tired but if his won wanted to go tot the park, they would go to the park.

The young man opened the door to the apartment as Josh hurried inside.

"Mr Halliwell?" a red haired women in her early 30s appeared behind Chris. She wore a grey blazer and black trousers. "Christopher Halliwell?"

"That's me. And you are?"

"Laura Martinson. I'm from the Departement of Youth and Family Services. Do you have moment to talk?"

Chris frowned. He had never had problems with the youth welfare. He let her in.

"But we wanted to go to the park." Josh complained when he saw his dad had a guest and the two adults now even sat down on the sofa.

"And we will. This won't take long, right?" chris asked the woman. She shook her head, getting a notebook and pen out of her bag. "You see? Go to your room please and play a bit until I call you, okay?"

Josh's shoulders slumped slightly, but went inot his room anyway.

"He's cute," Laura Martinson said.

"I know. Now, why are you here, Mrs Martinson?"

"Ms Martinson. Well, Mr Halliwell, we got a call that made it necessary to take a look at your living arrangements with Josh."

"Really? And who called you?"

"I can not tell you. But you will understand that we only want the best for Josh. And if we learn that it is not the best for Josh to stay with you, we have to interfere."

Did this lady think he was stupid? Interfere? Taking Josh away from him, that's what she meant.

"I only have to ask you some questions, if you don't mind, of course."

Chris minded, but he only nodded.

"Thank you. First, is it usual that open bottles of alcohol are standing around here for Josh to reach?" she asked pointing towards the bottle of liquor. Chris had been drinking after he got the letter form the attorney.

"No. And Josh knows. What he's allowed to touch and what not."

"I see. Is it true that your brother has to care for your son sometimes?"

"If you mean picking him up form kindergarten, then yes."

"Oh yes, did you once forgot your son in the kindergarten?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "I was late because I was searching for a job, which took longer than expected."

"Did you find a job?"

"No."

"Then what are you living from? I was told you can not keep your apartement. Where do you plan to live?"

What asshole had called the authorities for God's sake?

"Well, I'm going to live with my parents. We'll move there soon." Now he really had to accept his parent's offer. But he rather lived with them, getting advice from his mother all the time, than probably losing Josh.

"Oh, when did you decide so?"

"A few days ago."

"Okay, I guess, that's a good idea. You could use some help, other than your brother's, who is still very young, too."

"You are talking like Wyatt came here all the time looking after Josh."

"I was told that he had to come here more than once per week. Moreover, there's still the suspicion that you have an alcohol problem."

"Who the hell called you?" Chris asked getting angry. "I don't have a problem. Not with alcohol, not with Josh."

"But with finding a job?"

"I found a job before and I will find one now. Moreover, I just got a letter that I receive $200 every month from Kat's life assurance."

"Mr Halliwell, I have to insist that you find work soon and get help with every problem you may have. Because we will check on you again and one mistake on your side could be the reason for taking Josh away from you and put in foster care."

"Over my dead body," Chris muttured.

"Then you know what to do."

Chris closed the door behind Miss Martinson. He hit the wodden door with his fist. He could feel the anger boiling inside of him. Wyatt. How could his brother do that to him? Chris had no doubt that Wyatt had called the departement after what had happened a few days ago. Chris had thought his brother was okay with helping him with Josh from time to time. Obviously, that had been a mistake. Wyatt cared for no one else but himself.

Chris took a deep breath. He wouldn't let them separate him from his son. No way! The brunette want into Josh's bedroom.

Josh sat on his bed. Two large tears rolled down his cheeks. "I don't want to be taken away from you," he sobbed.

Chris crouched down in front of him. "What did I tell you about listening to other people when they talk to each other? Now, you are crying because you didn't understand what we were talking about. No one is going to take you away. We will never be separated."

"Promise me!"

"I don't have to promise. That's just how it is." Chris wiped away his son's tears. "Okay?" Josh nodded.

"Good. Now let's go to the park, have some fun!"

Josh jumped from his bed. Having fun sounded good right about now. He felt slightly silly for thinking that he would have to leave his father forever. But he soon forgot about the strange lady and ran after his dad, whenever he caught Chris, he laughed evilly, making Chris laugh too. When they had to leave, Josh tried to his best to persuade his father to buy them some ice cream but he had no success. Now he showed his anger by walking as slowly as possible. But apparantly, Chris had time, because he didn't make Josh hurry.

"Hey, Josh, what would you think about us moving?" his father suddenly asked.

Moving? Angela was moving to New Mexico and they all had to say goodbye to her one morning in the kindergarten, because they wouldn't see her again. Moving was not good. "I don't to leave all my friends!" Josh shouted angrily and kicked a stone.

Chris frowned. "Oh no! No." He picked Josh up, who now kicked his fahter. "Hey, don't kick me. Listen. We are not moving far away. Just out of the apartement."

Oh, that was something else. Why didn't adults say what they meant? "Oh, okay. And where do we move to?"

"I thought…we live at grandma's and grandpa's."

"Really?" Josh beamed, "at the Manor? That's great. They have a garden. Can we play in the garden? Everyday?"

"I take it, you don't mind," Chris laughed.

"Uh uh! Yay. When do we move, daddy. Tomorrow?"

"No sweety. I have to talk to grandpa first. I'll call him. Maybe on the weekend."

"Okay." Josh was a bit disappointed. But Chris made him grilled cheese sandwiches, that made it a bit better. Josh ate two sandwiches and a tomato, before he was full.

Chris sat down on the sofa, the telephone before him on the coffee table. He really didn't like to call his parents but he knew he had to. Even though he got $200 per month, he couldn't afford this apartement or any other plus buying food and clothes and keeping the car.

Josh climbed on the sofa and sat down next to his father. "Daddy, I put on my pyjamas all by myself."

Chris looked at his son. He really had managed to dress correctly this time. Only a week ago, he couldn't get the shirts on right.

"Really good. Soon you won't need me for anything anymore."

Josh shrugged. "You need to make dinner." Chris smiled.

"Are you going to call grandpa?" Chris nodded.

"You need the phone for that."

"Thanks for the tip." Chris took the phone. "Hey, could you do me a favour?"

Josh looked at his dad quizzically. "What?"

"You call. If grandma answers, you'll talk to her but don't tell her that I wanted to you to call. If grandpa answers, you give me the phone. Okay?"

"Okay," Josh stressed.

Chris dialled the number and gave Josh the phone. "Hello, this is Josh. Hi grandpa! Daddy wants to talk to you."

Chris took the receiver. "Hi dad. How are you?"

Leo couldn't hide his surprise. He couldn't remember when his son has last called him. "Chris? I'm fine. Did something happen?"

"No, everything is fine. I'm calling because…well, does your offer still stand? You know, movin in with you and mom."

Leo smiled on the other end of the line. "Of course. What does that mean? Do you really want to move in with us?"

"Yes. We want to."

"That's good. We'd love to have you here. Really, but what changed your mind?"

"There are some circumstances that makes it necessary. But there will be some rules, though!"

"I think so. I have to admit I'm a bit surprised. When do you want to do it?"

"This weekend."

So soon? Is really everything okay?"

"Yes dad. Really."

"Alright. Listen, I come over tomorrow and we talk some more, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks. I really appreciate it dad."

"Why certainly! I'll see you tomorrow."

Chris was quite proud of himself. He managed to not only call his father but also ask him for a favour like that.

"Are we moving?" Josh asked.

"Yes, we are. On the weekend, okay?"

"But I want to take my whole room with me," the 4 year old whined.

"You will. It's okay. Now you have to go to bed. I'll read you a story."

* * *

The elevator was broken, again. This morning Chris had to carry Josh the last two stories. And now he had to climb the stupid stairs again. He felt like he hadn't slept at all last night. Well, it was true. He hadn't slept more than two hours. Chris didn't need much sleep, but more than four hours in three days would be okay. He laid down on the sofa and felt himself drifting off to sleep, when there was a knock on the door.

Sighting, Chris rolled off the sofa and opened the door. His father stood there a white bag from the bakery in his hands.

"Dear God. I never thought I was that old. But these stairs really got to me," Leo said, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry. The lift is out of order, again. Josh complained already as well. Come on, sit down."

"Thanks." Leo fell on the couch. "I brought you breakfast. Some bagels and donuts."

"Since when does mom allow you to eat these things again?"

"She doesn't. I bought them this morning after I let her out at the restaurant."

Chris smirked. The two men went into the kitchen. Leo got some plates and cups while Chris fixed them some tea.

Leo watched his son moving around in the kitchen. He seemed so tired, so thin, so pale. Chris was 22 and looked like almost 30 already. But now that Leo and Piper would care for their son, while Chris cared for his son, he would have some time for himself and get better soon. Leo knew that, because he himself would make sure of that.

They talked about the move. What Chris wanted to take with him and what he would do with the other stuff.

"I'll take the armchair, the coffetable, TV and stereo with me. Josh wants to keep his room. Oh, and the book shelf and the desk. That's it. I'm selling the rest. To be exact, I already sold it over the internet. The buyers will come and pick it up Saturday morning before we do the actual move."

"You really have a plan."

"I have a check list."

"Like always." One thing Chris could do like no one else, was organizing things.

"That's right." Chris took another sip from his tea. "Are you sure, it is okay, when we live with you. I mean with Josh in the house, there'll be a lot of noise and dirt and chaos."

"We had two sons in the house. We can handle that."

"What about mom? Is she okay with that?"

"Yes, absolutely. She's already looking forward to it. She is going to clean up your rooms and your bathroom today."

"You know, there will be some rules, like I said."

"What would these rules be?"

"I have a list." Leo smirked. "I make every decision regarding Josh. I don't want to hear from you, what would be the best for my son. He's my business and I decide for him. I don't need any help from you with cleaning up, doing the laundry or anything in the household. I can make dinner. And I will pay for every thing like food and clothes for the both of us." Chris read the list.

Leo took the paper and re-read it. "I don't understand. I thought, you don't have any money left and that's why you want to move in with us."

"I have some money. I got a letter from Kat's attorney. I get $200 every month from her life assurance."

"That's good. That helps you out a bit until you have a job again."

Chris nodded. He didn't like taking money from Kat. He always told her that he could care for himself. She only should pay for everything that Josh needed. But now he didn't have another chance. "Yeah I know."

Leo folded the list and put it in his pocket. "Maybe you can start packing stuff tomorrow already, so we won't have too much on Saturday. Your mom already decided to make a family dinner on Saturday and got the whole family to help with the move."

"Really? That's really nice. I do appreciate what you are gong to do for me." Chris rested his head in his hand.

"What is the reason for your suddenly decision Chris?" Leo couldn't avoid asking. It was the thing that bothered him most, because he had a feeling that something had happened for his son.

Chris frowned. But he knew he could tell his father about his guest. "A lady was here from the youth welfare departement checking on me and Josh. She said she'd be back and that she got an anonymous call. Obviously, someone told the authorities that I'm not the best parent and they checked on me to see if they needed to take Josh away from me."

Leo glared at his son. "What?" Now, he could understand why Chris was so mad.

"Dad, Josh is all I have. They can not take him away from me." Chris cursed at himself for letting his emotions getting the best of him. He felt the tears prickle in his eyes.

Leo pushed his chair closer to his son's and put his arm around his son. "Don't worry a bit. It is not going to happen. You will not lose your son. We will all help you. Who cares what the authorities say or some stupid jerk calling them."

Chris contemplated telling his father that he thought Wyatt had been the one.

"You look tired."

"I am tired," Chris admitted.

"Okay, I leave you alone then. You take a little nap. I'll see you Saturday. And don't worry I give your mother the list."

Chris new that his father teased him, but he was too exhausted to really care. Moreover he was really glad, that the situation was clear now and he could start a new away from the apartement he hated. He laid down on the sofa again and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

Don't forget to write me a little review on that, please. I really love that. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any Charmed characters. I do own my own creations.

Some good and bad news here.

Good news, I have already written until chapter 12. I somehow lost contact with my beta** Laura** at the moment, as she has problems with her computer. Still, I guess there will be - at least - chapter 8 up soon (depends on** Katie**, who still needs to finish it) .

Bad news, I won't be able to write other chapters until I'm done with my other story 'Bedshaped'. I guess, I'll need this month (max.) to finish it and then will concentrate on this story again permanantly.

Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! And thanks to everybody who reviewed so far. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 7

Saturday came sooner than expected. Everyday Chris was contemplating if he should call his parents and tell them that he couldn't live with them. But what else could he do? Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. If they minded their own business. But he knew his mom. She was thinking that he and Josh were her business.

Chris fell asleep really late and therefore was quite annoyed when his 4 year old son, jumped on his bed, waking him by saying 'Daddy, daddy!' and bouncing up and down at half past 5.

"Josh, hey."

"Daddy, we are moving today!"

"I know, I know. But not yet. We still have time. At least 4 hours," Chris said. He rubbed his tired eyes. But it didn't work. He was still sleepy. He caught Josh and stopped him from jumping on the bed. "What did I tell you about entering other people's bedroom, anyway?"

"Always knock. I did knock, daddy."

Chris rolled his eyes. He made his son lay down on the bed. He put his hand under Josh's shirt and stroked his stomach. As a baby it always worked to calm him down. And it worked again. Josh's eyes started to blink really slowly a few times.

"Just go back to sleep. We will move later, okay?"

Josh nodded. He ran a little hand through his father's hair. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too. And now sleep a bit."

The next person that woke Chris and Josh was Leo. This time he had an even larger bag of bagels, donuts and fresh rolls. He had decided to come a bit earlier, before the other family members. He sent his son into the bathroom to get a shower and set the table with his grandson. Leo was surprised how independent the 4 year old boy was already.

Chris emerged the bathroom. He dryed his hair with a towel. "Dad, I will start to pack the stuff from my bathroom. You could take the bathroom. I've got enough packing cases."

Leo held him back. "Okay. But we will have breakfast first. Sit down."

"Dad, I think the sooner we start, the sooner we are done."

"Daddy never eats breakfast. But Nancy from the kindergarten always said it's the most important meal of the day," Josh said, choosing a chocolate covered donut.

"Oh, well Nancy is right. Sit down and eat something," Leo said more sternly. "And you better get used to it. Your mom won't let you leave the house, without a proper breakfast and that's every morning."

"As long as I don't have a job, I don't really leave the house," Chris muttured, he took a bagel. "Moreover, you know what's on the list." Leo smirked.

They ate their breakfast. Chris was really eager to finally get the move started, but Leo seemed to have a lot of time. So, they still sat there at the kitchen table, when it knocked on the front door. Chris opened the door and found his Aunt Phoebe, Uncle Henry and Aunt Paige standing there.

"Are you ready to get the hell out of here?" Paige hugged her nephew. She hadn't seen her nephew since the funeral. It was a shame that he grew away from his family so much.

"Coop couldn't come. He had work to do," Phoebe explained. "But I guess we are enough."

"I don't own that much stuff," Chris said.

"Moreover, I am sure you already have a check-list and schedule," Henry smirked.

"That's true. Dad stays in the kitchen. I'll pack my stuff in the bedroom. Uncle Henry could do the bathroom. Josh will take his whole room with him. Aunt Phoebe, you could help him. Aunt Paige, you could orb the marked stuff to the Manor."

"You mean the post it thingies. Unbelieveable! You are an organization specialist,"

Paige sighed. "We will be done in 2 hours."

"What about these mini boxes here?" Henry asked pointing towards a pile of rather small boxes.

"Those are Josh's boxes. He wants to bring some stuff to the car on his own but can't carry the large ones."

Now that everyone knew what they had to do, they could start the move.

Phoebe made Josh throw his toys into his light blue toy box. Once the little boy was occupied she went to her nephew.

Chris put as much clothes as he could into the two suitcases, they owned. His oldest aunt sat down on his bed.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"No," Chris admitted. "We'd rather hurry, though, before I change my mind. It's not like I have a choice."

"If Piper gets on your nerves just call me, okay?"

"Thanks, I will. I guess, she told you about my list and how stupid it is."

"You are a control freak, but the things you've written down are okay. Just don't believe that Piper will accept it."

"I know."

Chris sat down next to his aunt. "Aunt Phoebe, how do I feel?"

Phoebe sat up straight. She began to stroke some of Chris' dark bangs out of his eyes. "You feel stressed, tired, and unsure of yourself and you feel like a loser."

"Oh, so I really feel like that," Chris muttered.

Phoebe smiled at him warmly and hugged her nephew. "Everything will be fine. You're doing the right thing. Piper and Leo will be a great help for you and as soon as you are up on your feet again, you'll move out again and finally live the way you want."

"Really? Do you think so? I'm not so sure. You know, all I want is for Josh to get everything and to become the person he wants to be. And for me to finally have a job that is not boring and gives me enough money."

"You will get that. I believe that."

Chris smiled. He heard his Aunt Paige calling out for him.

Phoebe and he came into the livingroom.

"Are you sure, you don't want to take the kitchen table with you?" Paige asked.

"Where the hell should I place it?" Chris asked back.

Paige shrugged.

"You could store it in the basement," Leo said.

"No, that's fine. Just leave it here. There will be some guys getting the rest of the stuff, anyway."

The front door was opened by Wyatt and Rachel.

"Hey, guys!" Wyatt greeted his family happily.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I heard there's a move going on here. We want to help!" Wyatt said and frowned.

"Don't you think you helped enough?"

Wyatt didn't understand. He looked at his other family members, but no one seemed to know what was going on.

Josh felt betrayed. First his Auntie Phoebe had promised to help him and now she had just headed off and didn't came back. He stomped out of his room. He wanted to complain, but saw his uncle standing there. "Uncle Wyatt!" he yelled running for the blonde Halliwell.

Wyatt grinned at his nephew and crouched down already opening his arms to swirl Josh around as soon as he reached him, because he knew that the boy liked that. But Josh never arrived in his arms.

Chris caught him by the hood of his shirt and held him back by the shoulders.

Josh and Wyatt wore the same facial expression. Josh looked up to his father quizzically.

"We don't need your help, Wyatt," Chris said.

"What's going on here?" Wyatt asked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"About your little call."

"I didn't call you."

"No, but you did call the youth welfare."

"I did what?" Wyatt shouted. "Have you lost your mind now completely? Why the hell should I call the youth wellfare?"

"What do I know? Maybe because you hate it to care for Josh, the rare times I ask you to."

"That's not true. And you know it. I love hanging out with Josh."

"Well, the lady from the department said something else. And she did say your name in specific. A few times."

"Chris, I did not call them. I have experience with the authorities and I do not have any reason to call them because of you."

"Obviously, you did. Who else should have done it? And why should she say your name again and again?"

Wyatt threw his hands in exasperation. "Believe what you want! But I did not call anyone!"

"Just go, Wyatt. I won't bother you again with looking after Josh."

"I don't mind looking after Josh!"

"But I mind, people coming here, telling me they would take my son away from me, because of my brother. And now, go! I don't need your help."

Josh had no chance to say anything to his uncle as his father picked him up. That was the worst with being little. Everyone could just pick you up and carry you around. It usually never worked to get away once you were grabbed.

Chris brought his son into his bedroom. "You go on packing your stuff!"

Josh pouted, but his dad looked really angry and he started, though.

Wyatt looked at his family dumbfounded. "Dad…"

"Why don't you and Rachel go to the Manor and help your mom. She's all alone. She'll need some help with the stuff Paige orbs there."

Wyatt nodded. "Dad, I had nothing to do with that."

"We'll see you later at the family dinner," Leo said. He was sure his older son had nothing to do with the visit of the youth welfare but he didn't want any anger today. It was anxious enough for both Josh and Chris moving.

Wyatt sighed. "Okay. Later."

He and Rachel left the apartment. Wyatt was really devastated. He had never thought that his brother would accuse him of trying to break him and his son apart.

"It must have been Rachel," Phoebe said to the rest of the family in the living room. She had been able to read the young woman's emotions. Rachel felt guilty, but tried to reassure herself that she only wanted what's best for all people involved.

"Rachel?" Leo required. "Why?"

"Ask her!"

"No, she has to tell them," Henry said.

"Yes, we'll talk to them again at the family dinner," Leo said. "Let's get the move done first."

* * *

Wyatt and Rachel orbed to the Manor. The older brother was still upset but he tried his best not to show it.

Rachel could feel her boyfriend's annoyance. She knew, she should tell him, that she had been the one. She didn't want to be the reason for the two brothers argument, because she made a mistake. But she never wanted the authorities to maybe take Josh away. She only wanted Chris to see that he needed some help. Other help than hers and Wyatt's. They had their own life to live.

"Wyatt, I need to tell you something," she said before they climbed up the stairs.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, I made a huge mistake."

"Well, tell me. It can't be that bad."

Rachel sighed. "It can. Wyatt, I called the youth welfare. I didn't want anything to happen except for Chris to see that he needs help and that the best thing would be if he lived with your parents. We need our time for us."

Wyatt stared at his girlfriend. "Hold on. You are telling me, that you called the department of youth and family services so my brother would leave us alone."

"No. No, I only wanted what's best for Josh and Chris."

"No, you wanted what's best for you and me. My family means everything to me. And now my brother is mad at me and don't want me to see my nephew, because of your genious idea."

"I never thought they would threaten to take Josh away."

"Rachel, that's bad. It's really bad. And you will fix this."

"How?"

"You call the damn department again. You tell them it has been a fucking mistake. And you tell my brother, that it was you. You should have told him from the beginning. You just let me stand there with my whole family thinking I would do something that bad. I'm really disappointed in you."

Rachel averted his glare. "Wy…I only wanted to help. We know that it could not have been going on like this."

"He already accepted to move. A week sooner or later didn't matter. You were only mad because Josh interrupted us the other day."

As much as she tried to tell herself that this was not the reason, she wasn't sure herself.

"Rachel, Chris was 18 when Josh was born. He had just finished high school and Kat wanted nothing more than getting an abortion because she wanted to become a damn TV star. He never asked for help. My mom more or less ignored him. He did a great job and just because he has some problems at the moment and needs our help, that does not mean that he's a bad father. But the lady from the department accused him to be just that. Can you even imagine how much this hurt him? Even more so, when he thought it was his own brother giving him trouble. I was the one sitting with him the night Josh was born. I love my nephew. I would do everything for him. And I would do everything for my brother. And it hurts me, that Chris is now thinking I wanted to punish him for something." Wyatt took a deep breath. "You messed up big time. Now sort it out!"

Rachel nodded. "Okay, I'll try."

"And now, you'll help me and my mom clean up and decorate the rooms." Wyatt smiled at her. He was not really mad at his girlfriend. He understood her good intention. But he needed to sort this out.

Rachel smiled too. "I'll talk to him tonight at the family dinner."

* * *

But Rachel didn't talk at the family dinner. She waited for the right moment, but everyone was busy with other topics. She didn't want to interrupt them. Wyatt who sat next to her shoved her lightly from time to time. And Phoebe who sat opposite of her gave her dark glares.

It had been ages since the last family dinner with all the family members. Even Phoebe's three daughters were there. Prue was in college now in Virginia and studied journalism. The 19 year old wasn't around much anymore. She didn't even spent any of her holidays in San Francisco as she had a boyfriend now in the new town.

Penny was 16 and a boy magnet already. She imagined herself to be much too old to attend dinners. She'd rather go out with her friends. Only little Patty, who turned 11 a few weeks ago, loved to be with her oldest aunt. She and Piper had the same passion for cooking and because Phoebe was not a great cook and not a good teacher, Patty came to her Auntie Piper to learn everything about food.

Even Paige's twin daugthers weren't that happy about family dinners anymore. They were 15 and caught in adolescence. Their poor brother Henry jr. had no easy life with the two of them. More so as he had his own problems now. He was 13.

Wyatt and Chris had always been the closest siblings in the family. But it ended soon, when Wyatt found a job and Rachel and him kind of settled down on his own. Chris wasn't around much at the Manor. He was mad at his parents, at his mom in particular for a long time. It seemed on some days that they wouldn't find together anymore. But once Piper got to know her grandson better and fell in love on instant, they could at least meet from time to time without getting into a fight.

Chris and Wyatt were still close but it was difficult when Wyatt had experienced all the things in college, while Chris had to experience fatherhood. Tonight, it seemed like the two brothers didn't liked each other at all. They didn't talk. Chris punished his brother with avoiding the older's gaze and ignorance.

Penny tried to tell Josh, who she sat next to, that he used the knife the wrong way. She took the knife away from him again and again and showed him how to use it properly. When she took the knife for the fifth time, the 4 year old got really angry, telling her that she was stupid.

"Penny, what's going on?" Coop asked his daughter.

"I just wanted to show him how to use it right," the young girl explained.

"You take it away from me all the time!" Josh complained pouting. "You are mean!"

Penny looked around helplessly. She only wanted to help. "Okay, do it the wrong way then!" she said.

Josh took the knife and threw it back on the table. "I don't want it anymore!"

"Hey," Chris got his son's attention. Josh pulled a face, looking really cute, which made it hard to be stern with him. "We do not throw knives. That's dangerous." Josh continued to look at the table angrily. "And we do not call our cousins stupid or mean. So, you apologize to Penny now and then you can go on eating."

Stupid Penny! Now he was in trouble with daddy. He would not tell her sorry. Josh pressed his lips together.

"If I need to get around this table to you, you are in serious trouble mister."

Serious trouble meant no cartoons and no bedtime story. That was bad! But telling stupid Penny sorry was bad too. But when Josh heard the chair scrape over the floor, he changed his mind: "I'm sorry Penny!"

"I accept your apology and forgive you." the 16 year old said. She loved her little second cousin.

Josh took his fork and knife and did it wrong again.

Penny sighed.

"When you want to show him something, you need to get behind him, so you will be able to do it with him. He doesn't understand when he sees it from the side," Chris said.

"Oh." Penny stood up and took Josh's little hands in hers, showing him how to use fork and knife the right way. "See, it's much easier this way."

Josh had to accept that. Penny was not that stupid afterall.

"I called the youth welfare," Rachel blurted out the truth. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I've been thinking. I never wanted to push you in trouble. Really, I just…."

"You just what?"

"What is youth welfare?" Josh asked, but Penny told him to be quiet.

"I just…I don't know. I was angry, because Wyatt had to help you again and…I'm sorry."

"You are sorry? That doesn't mean much! What did you think they would do after everything you had told them?"

"Talk to you and make you see, that you need permanent help."

"Oh, I see. Well, they did talk to me and they offered me permanent help. They threatened to take Josh away from me!" Chris shouted at her.

Rachel met his gaze. "I know. But I never wanted that. I'm so sorry."

"Come on, she had good intentions," Wyatt tried to help his girlfriend.

"Fuck her good intention!" Chris yelled.

Wyatt frowned. "You have to admit, that it worked. I mean, you decided to move in here only because the authorities exerted pressure on you."

Chris snorted. "Shut up, Wyatt!"

"Is that true?" Piper asked. She had managed to stay quiet for as long as possible but this information got to her. "You only decided to move in because you had no other choice?"

"Mom, don't be so surprised," Chris replied. "You know, that if I had another choice I would have never moved in here. I told you so myself."

"Even though you know that you should have done so years ago?" Piper said, getting upset.

"You wanted me to come here. Now what? You want me to leave again?"

"No," Leo replied. "No, we want you here at Manor. You know that."

"Well, I would be happier if I knew that you wanted to come here out of your own free will."

"If it was of my own free will I can tell you, I wouldn't be here."

"And where would you be? You don't have anything!" Piper yelled.

"You know what, this is great. It's great that you all know what I have, what I want, what I should do, what I'm not allowed to do and how I should raise my son! How about this? I leave."

Piper threw her hands in exasperation. "Where are you going?"

"What do I know? I have nothing." Chris said and orbed out.

Josh's jaw dropped. Where did his daddy go? Why didn't he take him along? He looked at the other adults around the table. But no one seemed to notice him.

"Where did my daddy go?" he asked as his bottom lip quivered.

"We don't know," Phoebe answered.

Josh's lip quivered some more and tears formed in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He took Willy who sat behind him on the chair and pressed his face into the animal's soft head.

"Oh no, don't cry!" Phoebe exclaimed. She stood up and went to the little boy. She picked him up. "Hey, it's okay. Daddy will be back soon!"

Phoebe turned towards her family. "Don't just stand there, go look for him!"

* * *

Please write me a little review. And again, sorry for the long wait for updates. 


	8. Chapter 8

My beta got this chapter back to me a while ago. I just somehow missed it. I'm pretty sure, Laura checked it. I really can not explain why I oversaw it in my email account.

Anyway, I hope you like it. If there are any mistakes, be gentle. It's kind of crazy at the moment as my beta's computer broke down, yeah, you know.

But please leave me a review anyway. And I really hope to have another update soon, as I'm only working on this story at the moment, as I already sent the final chapters of Bedshaped to Margot to work on it. I have some problems with my health, though, but I don't think it will interfere.

And now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Paige's arm started to hurt from the scrying; she did for what seemed like an eternity. Wyatt had given up sensing for his brother a while ago and no spell had worked so far.

"He is blocking himself from our magic," Piper said angrily. "Where the hell is he?"

No one answered her because they did not know.

Wyatt looked out of the window. He saw his nephew and Leo sitting on the front porch. _Poor guy_.

"Maybe we should use Josh to get Chris to come home. He could shout for him," the blonde brother said.

The other family members agreed. At least that was a new idea.

They went downstairs and Wyatt persuaded Josh to try to find his dad. The little boy's face was still tears strained. He didn't understand why he was here alone while his daddy went away. But if Uncle Wyatt said, Chris would come back if he called for him, than it had to work. Josh called for his dad again and again. They even pretended that a demon would attack, but Chris didn't come back.

Josh's face fell even more and he buried his face in his grandfather's shoulder.

"I don't understand. I'm sure he can hear Josh calling. He would never shut out his son. Why isn't he coming?" Paige asked.

"Well, it's not the first time, that he isn't coming when his son his crying, is it?" Rachel said.

Only Wyatt knew what she was referring to. He gave his girlfriend an angry look. "Rachel, you can go home. We'll handle this on our own."

Rachel frowned. "Wyatt?" It seemed like she couldn't get anything right today.

"Go Rachel, please." Wyatt repeated calmly.

She turned around angrily. "Okay. I see you at home."

Wyatt knew that she was upset. It was not the first time that she felt that Chris was more important to Wyatt than she herself. And maybe she was even right with that. Wyatt couldn't tell but he had to search for his brother now, no matter if it hurt his girlfriend or not.

They had to find him. Who knew what stupid things Chris would do in the condition he was in.

"I'll go and check…" _What could Wyatt check? _"The bars?"

"Wyatt!" Piper scolded.

"Actually, I think that's a good idea," Phoebe replied. "And we should go and check the underworld. Does anyone know any places; he likes to go apart from that?"

"The bridge. He always went there to think when he was younger," Piper answered.

"I could orb there," Paige purposed.

The family members splitted up and started to search for the 22 year old Halliwell.

It was crazy. The day had started more or less nicely. And now, Chris was mad at Rachel and Wyatt, everyone was mad at Rachel, Piper was mad at everyone and Josh didn't stop crying. Why does this have to happen, all drama all the time at the Halliwell household?

Leo had managed to get his grandson to bed. The 4 year old wanted to stay up until Chris was home. But Leo told him that his father would be back sooner, if Josh was a good boy and went to sleep like always. Of course, the ex-whitelighter knew he told the boy a fat lie.

Apart from Henry everyone had gone home.

The younger kids needed to go to bed. Paige had no luck with orbing onto the bridge, so she decided to care for her own children first and then help her sisters to search for her nephew in the underworld.

But one thing Leo knew exactly. If Chris didn't want to be found, he would not be found.

That was one thing he had in common with the Chris that had come to them from the future. Leo remembered how he followed the mysterious whitelighter around until they found out that he was actually their son from the future. He often had to be very tricky to find him.

But he and Piper had made sure, that they raised their second born son differently than the one from the original future. With the result that he still was a sarcastic smart ass and had a lot of other attitudes like the Chris, they got to know 23 years ago. But of course, his personality had changed due to the circumstances that surrounded his life in this timeline.

Leo stood a glass of water in front of his brother-in-law and took a sip from his own, before saying: "You can go home, if you want, Henry. I don't think they'll find him tonight, anyway."

"Oh, that's okay. But I guess you can use some company."

Leo would rather be alone, but he couldn't tell Henry that as he only wanted to be nice. "Thanks."

"You have a lot of trouble with Chris, haven't you?"

"No. No. Just the normal stuff. You know bad grades, adolescence, rebellious phase, teenage parent."

Henry smirked. "Yes, I know. I hope my kids know how to prevent that."

Leo gave him an angry look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, Leo. Just, you know, he could have prevented a pregnancy."

"No, you know Henry, there's always a chance to get the woman you sleep with pregnant."

"I know. I know. God, Leo. I'm just saying. It would have been something else, if the girl had at least been his girlfriend. But a one night stand at 18. No wonder, he turned out…"

"He turned out what?" Leo asked as an eyebrow rose. It was really interesting to hear his brother in law's opinion.

"Well, he never could develop a real personality. He never had a chance to live through the things that helps you to become an adult. You know the normal stuff, parties, girlfriends, college, a real job and a career. And now he fleeds into alcohol."

"What are you? Psychologist?" Leo asked.

"You are angry. You think a part of this is your fault, that you did something wrong in your upbringing. But I can tell you, the parents are not always the ones to blame."

"Henry. Go home."

"Leo…"

"I recommend that you really go home now."

"Hey, I didn't mean that in a bad way. I love Chris, but I just want you to know, that there are things he has to experience on his own. And you can not stop it."

"Henry. Go home."

Henry understood he had no chance here. He really only wanted to help. But he was also a parole officer and saw a lot of young people that somehow lost their way. And they always blamed their parents instead of accepting that they were the main causes of their problems.

When Henry closed the front door behind him, Leo looked at the ceiling.

"Chris, son, I know you can hear me and I know you could hear your son crying earlier and I have to tell you, that although I do understand, that you are upset, this is a behaviour, I can and will not accept. You have a responsibility lying in a car shaped bed upstairs. Not to mention the responsibiltiy you have towards yourself. Whatever you are doing right now, always remember that. And for God's sake be safe."

The sisters' search through the underworld ended with a dozen killed demons. They got a few tips, that a witch had been down there, but they never found him.

Wyatt had to give up his search eventually as well. There were hundrets of bars in San Francisco. And Chris had orbed, he could be all over the planet.

He went back to his apartement. Rachel lay in bed staring at the ceiling. When he climbed into the bed she turned around and showed him her back.

Wyatt contemplated talking to her, but decided against it. She was probably still upset and they would only end up in an argument. And Wyatt was much to tired for that. He could only hope that his brother would come home on his own free will, if not they had rare chances to find him.

The next day – Sunday – Chris still had not came home. 24 hours had passed. Piper even contemplated to call the police. But Paige wanted to try it with magic again. Without any result of course.

Josh spent the day on the front porch with Willy. He waited. He refused to eat something. All he did was sitting there, crying quietly. Now, his mommy was gone and his daddy. He could live without mommy; she was never really nice to him and she was hardly home at all. But he needed his daddy pretty bad. Of course, his grandparents and Uncle Wyatt and all the others were great and he loved them very much. But no one could replace daddy. Willy was his opinion and didn't mind waiting with Josh. Even though, they missed their favourite cartoon.

And then grandpa came again and brought him a sandwich and told him that he needed to go to bed soon. And now, Josh knew that another day had passed without his daddy coming back.

"What are we going to do?" Piper asked her husband.

"He'll be back."

"When, Leo, when?"

"Soon."

"This is my entire fault. If I had not started the argument, he wouldn't have orbed out."

"Or maybe he still had. Who knows what's going on in his mind?"

Piper was not convinced. "I am going to go to bed."

Leo decided to let his wife go. He knew she would never agree with him. Leo sat down on the sofa. There was nothing they could do but wait.

The ex-Elder jumped at the noise. He must have fallen asleep. Leo got up and walked into the hallway. He saw the broken vase.

At the same moment Chris stood up straight again.

"Chris! Where have you been?"

"Hey dad. Have you been waiting for me?"

Leo sighed at his brother's obvioulsy drunken state. "Chris, we were worried. Where have you been?" He took a closer look at his son and saw that his shoulder was bleeding. "What happened?"

"I vanquished some demons. And then I met my friends Jack and Johnny."

Leo got at his son's side. "Do you need someone to heal you?"

"No! I'm fine. Just fine. But I should go to bed now."

Leo had to agree on that. "Come on, I help you."

The two men climbed up the stairs. Leo tried to keep the noise down, so neither Piper nor Josh would wake up.

"Dad, I need to use the bathroom. Really. Let me go!"

Leo helped him in the bathroom and closed the door. Chris threw up in the toilet. Leo could not even feel a bit of sympathy. But he still helped his son to get cleaned up and into bed.

"I really messed up, dad," Chris said almost asleep.

"Yes, you did. But we are here for you. Just don't run away. Not from your problems and not from us." Leo put the blanket over his son.

"Dad! Dad, I'm sorry. I left my son behind. They are right. I'm a bad father."

"No, you are not. But to be a good father means to never lose yourself. Do you understand that?"

Chris nodded.

"Okay, go to sleep now. You have to be okay tomorrow.You have to unpack your stuff and decorate your rooms."

"Yeah, okay."

Leo sat down on the edge of the bed waiting for his son to fall asleep, just like he did when Chris was younger. He knew they had a lot to work on.

Josh woke up early the next morning. Well, he thought it had to be early. He really had to learn how to read a clock. But it was so complicated. He rubbed his eyes and yawned and then he felt it. Daddy was here in the Manor! Downstairs in the kitchen. He rushed out of bed only to be stopped by the stair. The stair was really bad for him. The stanges were really deep and so many. He could climb them down but only when someone helped him. It would took ages to get down there. But could he orb. Daddy always said, no orbing in the apartement. Lucky for him, they didn't are in the apartement. Therefore, Josh didn't feel guilty when he appeared at the end of the staircase. He hurried into the kitchen and really saw his dad standing there leaning against the cupboard talking to grandfather. Josh ran for him and hugged Chris' legs. He couldn't reach higher.

"Hey, there you!" Chris crouched down and hugged his son. Willy had fallen down. For once there was no room for the stuffed dog.

Josh put his little arms around his daddy's neck. "Daddy, you forgot me and Willy Saturday."

"Yes, I know. I'm really sorry."

"Don't do it ever again."

"Okay, I promise."

That was all Josh needed. He knew that his dad had only made a mistake.

Chris felt really bad. He knew that Josh would never be angry with him for long. At least not as long as he was little. "You are up early. There are still two hours before kindergarten starts."

"I need an alarm clock," Josh purposed. We have one in kindergarten that is a fire engine. Can I have one?"

"We'll see. Come on. Let's see if we find some clothes in the boxes."

"I'm going to make you boys some breakfast. Something special. What do you want?"

Leo asked. But he had to wake up Piper first and make her agree that there was no use in yelling at their son. He was already feeling bad enough as it was.

"Waffles!" Josh yelled happily. For him the world was okay again. Waffles and daddy back. That was great!

* * *

Okay, Chris is back. Question is for how long. I'm still considering how this story will go on, so I'm open for suggestions as well, just press the bottom below and send me a review!

Greetings to Laura! (Are you anywhere out there?)


	9. Chapter 9

I know it had been a while since I updated this. But unfortunately, this story had severe beta problems. I'll have the next chapters re-read by **Angelayzn. Thanks a lot to her! **

I hope you'll still up for this story as I promise that updates will be more often now. So have fun with this little chapter and don't forget to leave me a little review.

* * *

Chapter 9

Chris was alone at the Manor.

Piper had gone to the restaurant and Leo was in magic school.

He still had a few hours before Josh would be back from kindergarten. Right now, the 22 year old marked the groceries, he had bought this morning, with green stickers.

"I'll tell you one thing", Wyatt said, suddenly, appearing in front of his brother. "If you ever leave again like you did this weekend, I really will be the one calling the youth welfare. How could you be so irresponsible, so selfish, so uncaring?"

"Don't you have to work?" Chris asked in return not looking up. He really didn't need his brother to tell him what a stupid shit he had been.

"I have a free period", Wyatt replied. He knew his brother didn't want to talk to him, but he couldn't care less. "You should be really happy, that none of us is giving up on you."

"I don't want to talk to you, Wy. You have no idea. If you ever come into my situation, we can talk again."

"I guess, I passed the age to come into your situation."

"Just go on being so arrogant," Chris said finally meeting his brothers blue eyes. "Do you know what my worst mistake was? It wasn't to marry Kat, it wasn't not going to college, it was not Josh, it was staying here. Here around all the people, that do not miss one opportunity to tell me, what useless shit I am."

"And where would you have gone to?"

"Boston . Just like I planned."

"You planned going to Boston because you were accepted in to Harvard. And how do you think you would have been able to attend college with a baby."

"There wouldn't have been a baby."

"I see. So Josh's the one to blame for your botchy life. Well, someone has to be the reason for that."

The blonde brother looked directly into Chris jade eyes, that showed no emotions. Like always.

Wyatt sighed. "Come on, I don't want to fight with you", he said defeated.

"Then you better leave, because as long as you stand there watching me, we will fight."

Wyatt understood, he stood no chance here. "Okay, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what Rachel did. So is she. And I repeat it again. If you ever need us, we are always here for you. Nothing you ever do will change that."

He didn't wait for an answer but orbed out.

Chris stared at the spot where his brother stood a second ago. He was so fed up with all the good advices. He put away some more groceries before hitting the fridge hard. He really had messed up his life!

He took a bottle with some transparent liquid out of one of the paper bags and poured some of it in a glass.

He should unpack his stuff, but he couldn't bring himself to climb up the stairs. There was no use, sooner or later he had to start.

Maybe he could at least put away Josh's clothes and the bathroom stuff, so they wouldn't need to search for everything tonight.

Chris drank another glass.

He then went into his son's bedroom. It was strange to see the furniture in this room. Chris' old room. The room he lived in for 18 years. He hadn't stepped into it again once he had moved out and now it was the bedroom of the next generation of Halliwells.

Chris took a deep breath and started to unpack.

* * *

"Today, a new girl came to the kindergarten. Her names Bev," Josh told Chris from the backseat."And you know what? She lives in our street. The new street. Where we live now. She said, I could come over whenever I want. But I have to wait for the weekend, because she has to unpack her stuff first. But when she's done, I can always come by. She has two older siblings, that always bug her. If I was an older brother, I'd never annoy my younger siblings. It's not nice. Did Uncle Wyatt annoy you, daddy?"

"He still does", Chris answered.

Josh frowned at that. "That's really mean. Nancy always says, you mustn't annoy anyone. Always be nice and friendly and politely."

"That's all the same", Chris muttured, louder he said: "Sometimes you just can't stay friendly."

Josh stroked over Willy's soft face. "How do I know, when its okay to not be nice?"

Chris sighed. "You just know it. He watched his sons face in the back mirror. Obviously, new questions were already forming in his mind."

"How about some music?" Chris asked. He turned on the radio, mainly to distract the 4 year old.

* * *

Piper and Leo entered the Manor almost simultanously.

The oldest Charmed One had been thinking a lot while working. She decided to start again with her son. Her way to do that, was a nice dinner.

But Leo stopped her euphoria: "You should wait until Chris is back. Maybe he has already something planned for dinner. We promised not to interfere."

"But Leo, its a surprise."

"I know, you only want to make him happy. But it could easily turn into a disaster. So please, wait and ask."

Piper didn't have to wait long, because a moment later she and Leo could hear their grandson chatting and the front door closing.

Piper smiled at her husband when they heard the kid's footsteps. It felt like it had only been yesterday, when Wyatt and Chris were little and ran over the wodden floor.

The married couple went into the sunroom, right in the moment when Josh tried to open the glass door that led into the garden.

"Hey, where do you thing you're going?" Chris asked strictly.

Josh turned around. "Into the garden", he replied innocently.

"You can go and play in the garden but first you need to change into some other clothes, okay?" Josh nodded. "Good. Do you want me to help you?"

"Daddy! I can do that alone now", Josh replied, rolling his eyes. He ran off. The sooner he got changed, the longer he could play outside.

Chris looked at his parents. "What?"

"I wanted to fix dinner for you and Josh", Piper told him.

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Okay, we usually eat at six."

"Great."

"Yeah. I'm going to finish unpacking until then. Would you watch Josh a bit?"

"Of course."

"Well, thanks, mom. You know, for asking me first." Chris was really surprised, that she did not just started dinner and confronted him with a fait accompli.

Leo looked at his wife after their son, left for his room. "I told you."

Piper wrinkled her nose. "I go and start on dinner. How about you help me a bit?"

Leo didn't like to help his wife in the kitchen, she always found something to complain about, but tonight, he decided to give it another try.

Piper reached into the fridge and handed Leo some vegetables to choop. She frowned and showed him a pot of yogurt. "What's this suppose to mean?"

"What?" The ex-Elder looked up.

"This sticker here. Moreover, I didn't buy this."

"Well, then I guess, Chris did and marked it as his."

"You say that like it's the most logical thing ever."

"Piper, he bought it, he owns it."

"That's not the point. We bought our boys food for 18 years, for Wyatt even longer, and now Chris starts to mark his groceries. I mean, I don't even know what to say."

"Do you really get worked up, because your son marked a pot of yogurt, he bought from his own money for himself and his son."

"It's not only the yogurt, its the cheese here, and the bacon, the chocolate bar, the bananas! He even took a whole shelf for himself."

"So that's what you are angry about. We could get another fridge," Leo purposed and was punished with an angry glare.

"I don't want another fridge, Leo. Don't you see what he's doing?"

"Preventing us from eating his groceries?" Leo asked.

Piper stared at him like he was crazy. "Leo, he splits us up. We do not live here as one family. He and Josh are one party and you and me are the other one."

Leo nodded. "Well, yes, of course. That's how it is."

"No, Leo. We are one family."

Leo sighed. "Piper, he told us, that he wants to care for himself and Josh and no one else. If we were one family, then he had to take care of us, just like we had to take care of him."

"But we do take care of him."

"No, we do not. We help him, to take care of himself."

"Oh, that's ridiculous," Piper answered. "Go on chopping!"

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes. He finally understood, why Chris had been so reluctant to move in with his parents. He took the knife again. But after two sweet peppers, Piper sent him out of the kitchen because suddenly he was standing in her way.

Leo could only shake his head. Sometimes he couldn't believe that he and Piper managed to survive 25 years of marriage. He decided to join his grandson in the garden.

Josh had placed Willy on a garden chair and the stuffed dog watched him playing with a football. Josh was really easily occupied with something and could play on his own for hours, but of course he liked it more to play with someone else, therefore he happily accepted his grandfathers offer to throw the ball with him for a while.

Leo noticed why you have to be young to be a parent. He was exhausted after only half an hour, whereas Josh ran after the ball all over the grass unstoppable.

But he was stopped eventually.

He fell over a stone and landed on his knees on the paved part of the garden, where they sometimes sat on warm evenings.

First it didn't really hurt, but when Josh saw his ripped jeans and bloody knees, it started hurting really bad. He tried not to cry, but it didn't worked. It hurt so bad. It was the worst pain he ever had felt.

Leo picked him up and carried him inside again. He tried to calm him down. But as much as Josh loved his grandfather, this was only something his father could make go away.

Chris was already in the living room, alerted by his sons crying that he could even hear upstairs. He took the brunette four year old from Leo and hugged him.

"Daddy, daddy, I fell and hurt my knees. It hurts so bad!" Josh lamented.

"What's going on?" Piper asked entering the living room as well.

"He only fell. It's not so bad", Leo said.

"You should have watched him", Chris said.

"I'm sorry, it happened so fast and you can't watch him every second," Leo said, using almost the same words Chris did a few days ago.

"But you should. That's your job as a parent or grandparent," Chris replied.

Leo smirked at his son. "Yes, I waited for you to throw that back at us."

Chris smiled as well. "Well, there it was."

Josh got mad that no one was paying attention to him and his problem. "Daddy…"

"Yeah, I know. You are hurt. How about we clean you up a bit and put a plaster on your knees?"

Josh nodded. His dad always knew what to do in a situation like this. A plaster would make it all better.

Chris carried him upstairs. "You can choose, we have fire engines plasters, cars and airplanes," he told him on the way.

"I want a boat."

"You always want what we don't have."

Josh nodded innocently. He liked boats now more than cars.

After Chris had cared for Josh's wounds, which of course weren't so bad, the two went into the kitchen for dinner.

Piper had made fish sticks with potato salad and various vegetables, because she didn't know what Josh liked. It turned out that the little boy was not really complicated regarding food.

It wasn't easy to start small talk with Chris and therefore, Josh was the one dominating the evening conversation. But that seemed to be alright for all the adults on the table.

Piper hoped that one day, she would be able to talk as easily to her son again as they did when he was a kid and young teenager.

"Daddy, is it time for the shoe cartoon already?" Josh asked.

"In a minute," Chris answered.

"What's the shoe cartoon?" Piper asked.

"It's a cartoon about a town, where shoes live in," Chris explained.

"It's my favourite cartoon!" Josh said.

"Shoe town, sounds like grandma's closet," Leo replied jokingly.

"But I guess, Mr. Boot is not living there, right?" Chris asked.

Leo smiled. It seemed like an eternity since he last saw a kids cartoon. But he remembered the times clearly, when Wyatt and Chris had been so thrilled about a certain cartoon. Thank God, they always liked the same.

Chris let Josh watch the cartoon with Leo before bedtime, while he helped his mother in the kitchen.

"I'm really impressed", Piper said finally.

"Why?"

"Because you are really great with Josh. I really mean that. I have to admit I underestimated you from the beginning."

"Thanks. We had Aunt Phoebe to help me with some things."

"I know. I regret not having been there for you."

"Me too."

Piper smiled at him reassuringly. "I hope, we can make up for the lost time."

"We'll see. Maybe you want to spend some time with Josh alone, to get to know him more. You never were together with him alone. Only dad. I think, he would appreciate it to be around his grandmother."

It was true, Piper always kind of hid behind Leo when they were around Josh. "Of course, why not?"

"I could do with a day for myself as well, you know. That sounds selfish, doesn't it?"

"No, that's okay. It is important to find some time to relax."

Chris put away the dishes his mother handed him over.

Suddenly blue and white orbs filled the kitchen and a really anxious Wyatt stood in front of him.

"Rachel was kidnapped", the blonde witch said.

* * *

Oh and I just wanted to warn you that there will be some magic involved in this story every now and then, but it won't be a lot of magic. I hope you still like it. Don't forget to review, please! 


	10. Chapter 10

I promised updates would be more frequent now, didn't I. Thanks to my hard working beta **Angelayzn. **

Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who put me on one of their alert lists. I really appreciate it.

Now, have fun with this.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Rachel was kidnapped", Wyatt said and started pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"What? How?" Piper asked comforting her son by resting an arm around his waist.

"We were in the apartement and suddenly a demon shimmered in right behind her and took her with him", Wyatt explained.

"Hold on, she was kidnapped in your apartement", Chris said.

"Yes."

"That's not possible. I wrote the protection spell on my own. It was a perfect spell. No demon could get through it."

"Apparantly, the spell was not that good."

"Hey, it kept my family safe for 4 years", Chris replied.

"Your family?" Wyatt had never heard Chris calling Kat and Josh his family. Usually it was Josh and Kat. But that was not what was important right now. He needed to find Rachel. She was a witch but with no active powers. She had a quick tongue and could mix great potions but she was helpless. Wyatt only hoped that she was alright and that she would hang on until he came. The demon probably only wanted a way get to him.

"I need you to help me find her", Wyatt said to his brother.

"You do?" Chris asked doubtfully. "I'm sorry, I can't help you."

Wyatt glared at his brother shocked. "What the hell?"

"Chris, Rachel was kidnapped. We should all help Wyatt find her", Piper said surprised that her son, refused to help an innocent and more so Rachel who was almost family.

"I can't and I won't."

"Why not? Because of what Rachel did? Come on, it was a mistake. She's sorry. You can't punish her like that. She could die."

"Wyatt, I can't help. It has nothing to do with Rachel. I admit I'm still angry with her and you, but that is not the reason why I can't help you. I just can't go after every demon that passes our way. It's too risky. What if I get killed?"

"We always almost get killed. You never worried."

"Well, I never had to care for Josh on my own. Who will be caring for him if something happens to me? I can't risk that. I'm sorry."

Wyatt could only stare at his brother helplessly. "Mom?"

Piper had to admit she could understand her youngest. She had the same fears when she was pregnant with Wyatt. Luckily, demon attacks got less when the boys were little and it always worked out. But she could not deny that she always worried that something might happen to her and she'd had to leave her sons behind. She knew, it was the same with Paige and Phoebe.

"Come on, Wyatt. We'll look through the book. You can identify the demon, right?"

The 24 year old nodded and followed his mom up the stairs.

Chris leant against counter. He felt bad, because he knew that Wyatt would not understand his worries and assume that Chris wanted to punish Rachel and him with refusing to help.

He took a deep breath. He could hear Josh laughing about something. Probably Left Shoe made a joke. It was a green shoe, a twin, and the joker in shoe town.

It didn't matter how mad Chris was sometimes and how much Josh annoyed him and no matter that Chris often blamed the birth of his son for his situation, he couldn't imagine to live without his son's laughter.

Piper and Wyatt found the demon in the book. It was an upper level demon, but he could be easily vanquished by Wyatt. The problem was finding the demon, and mother and son were in a hurry. Because every minute that ticked by brought more danger for Rachel.

Once Piper had found the demons lair. They orbed down. It was dangerous, because they knew that it was a trap.

The demon was already waiting for them.

Rachel was tied up against the stone wall. She was awake and seemed unharmed.

Piper tried to blast the demon but it had no affect. Since the brothers had more or less overtaken the power of the Charmed Ones, the demons needed to get more powerful because Chris and Wyatt's powers together were stronger than the sisters'. She decided to let her son handle the demon while she went to Rachel and tried to free her. After a few seconds the two women heard the familiar cry of a demon that was hit by Wyatt's energy ball.

"Are you alright?" Wyatt asked his girlfriend and hugged her tightly.

"Yes, I am. He didn't even try to hurt me. He wanted something from you."

"They always want something from me", Wyatt waved it aside. "They shall come again. Let's go home."

The three witches orbed back to the attic.

"Okay, mom, thanks for your help," Wyatt said.

"Yes, thank you, Piper," Rachel hugged her almost mother-in-law.

"I'm glad it worked out so easily," Piper replied.

"We'll let's go home now."

Wyatt took his girlfriends hand to orb them back into their apartement, but was stopped by his brother's voice.

Chris had a piece of paper in his hand. "I worked over the protection spell once more and found the point that was uncertain. I re-wrote it. No demon should be able to get through this now. Do you want to use it?"

Wyatt contemplated it. In the end, he hadn't needed his brother at all, but he still was angry that Chris had refused to help. On the other hand, his brother's spells were always great. He took the paper from Chris. "Thanks. We'll use it."

"Good."

Wyatt and Rachel left.

Piper rubbed her sons arm. "I know how you feel. And I really recommend that you arrange something in case anything really happens to you. And I'm not talking about demons. Everything could happen to you. A car crash, an accident."

"Thanks mom, you bolster me here."

Piper smiled at her son reassuringly. "You know what I mean. And I know that you have been thinking about it, too."

Chris sighed. "So, you are not angry, that I refused to help Wyatt."

"I knew, you would've if we had told you that we couldn't fight the demon alone. But we could. And I'm a mother. Your brother hasn't been in a situation where he has to take care of someone else. But he'll understand, too. But no, I'm not angry at you. And I don't think, that Wyatt is really angry with you either."

Chris shrugged. "Josh's already in bed, I think I go to my room now. Good night, mom."

"You can watch a movie with me and your dad, if you want."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I call it an early night as well."

Piper kissed her son on the cheek and left the attic to go to Leo.

Chris ran a hand through his hair. His mother was right. He had never arranged something for Josh's future except for the college account, which held the amount of money, Kat left her son. Maybe it really was time to go to an attorney.

Chris sighed and went into his room. He still had to unpack three boxes. He didn't want to start working on them because those boxes held really personal stuff like photo albums, credentials and year books from school. Chris knew that once he started looking through them, he would only feel bad and regretful.

Therefore he lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Wyatt sat in his classroom correcting some homeworks during the students' lunch break. He had been thinking a lot last night, and had decided that he really needed to come in terms with Chris. He loved his brother and they never had been really mad at each other for long. Tonight he would go to the Manor and invite his brother and only his brother for dinner and then they would talk.

A shadow fell over his desk and Wyatt looked up. "Chris? I was just thinking about you. I wanted to invite you for dinner tonight."

Chris smirked. "Well, here I am. And I accept your invitation. But first, I have something for you here to sign."

The 22 year old placed a paper in front of Wyatt.

Wyatt read it carefully, frowning. "What is that?"

"It's a document that says that if something happens to me and I'm not be able to care of Josh anymore, you will be the one I vest the custody for my son. But you have to accept it. I was with an attorney this morning and he said, it was a good choice to arrange the custody question, because if something happens to me, Josh would need to be in foster care until it is well ordered. So, all you have to do is sign here."

Wyatt just continued staring at the paper.

"If you do it right now, I could get it back to the attorney again before I need to pick up Josh," Chris said.

Wyatt sighed. He was honoured that Chris wanted him to care for Josh if anything would ever happen to him, but could he really accept it? He saw no doubt in Chris green eyes.

"Chris, I'm really honoured that you want me. But I'm not sure, if I can do it."

Chris frowned. "What does that mean? Of course you can. Josh loves you and you said you loved him too, so where's the problem? I really don't want mom to take care of my son. You would be the one I want. The only one I could think of."

Wyatt ran a hand through his hair. "I know and as I said, I'm honoured. But, Chris, imagine, I would marry Rachel now, she had to accept that too. Or if I got three kids plus Josh, it would be four kids and I don't think, I could handle that."

Chris sat down on one of the students desks. "What is that supposed to mean? You won't do it?"

"I'm sorry. I can not answer that right now. I need to think about it. I'll talk to Rachel about it and I'll give you the paper back later."

"I don't want Rachel to care of Josh, I want you."

"But I'm with her. She has a say in that. I'm thinking about asking her to marry me soon."

"Really? Wow. I never thought you were that serious."

"Chris, we live together already."

"Yes, you are right." Chris jumped down the desk. "Okay. You think about that. It really would mean me a lot to me, to know who is going to care for Josh when I'm dead, you know. I don't want him to be in foster care. Moreover, I would feel much safer when I'm fighting demons with you, then."

Wyatt grinned at his brother. "Okay. I know, that this is important for you, but it is a really serious decision."

Chris shrugged. "I never really had a choice."

Wyatt sighed and put the papers in his folder. "I'll pick you up for dinner at half past 7. We'll go alone, okay? I really miss us spending time together. You think, mom and dad will be okay with watching Josh tonight."

"He's already asleep by half past 7, so I guess they are. Moreover, they always tell me, that they want to help me. So they'll have to."

When Chris left the school building again, he couldn't deny that he was disappointed in his brother for not accepting the custody. It was not like Chris thought he'd even need it someday, as he really didn't plan to die within the next few years. It should have just been a security for him.

* * *

Wyatt sat next to his father in the living room, waiting for his brother to be ready to go. The two blonde men watched the news, both not really paying attention.

Piper brought her son a glass of water. "Chris will be ready any second. He's reading the book for the second time now."

"That's okay. I knew I had to wait," Wyatt said lightly. He drank some water. "Do you know, that Chris wants to give me custody for Josh, if something happens to him?"

"No, but its no surprise," Piper replied, while looking through a magazine. "Who else should he have asked if not you? You are the person he's closest to and you are Josh's uncle."

"We were close. We are not anymore. But still, I don't know."

Leo frowned at his son. "What's that suppose to mean? You don't want to do it?"

Wyatt got a feeling like he really did something wrong here, everyone was telling him just that. "Well, no. I'm thinking about it. But it's not an easy decision, don't you think?"

"We all hope that nothing is going to happen to your brother, so it'll only be a security for him. I think it's an easy decision."

"But what if I get three kids. With Josh it would be four, then. And I can't decide it on my own."

"That's a lame excuse," Piper said harshly. "Four or three kids, moreover Josh would be much older than yours."

Wyatt looked at his father for help.

"Nothing is going to happen to him," Leo repeated. "You should do it. It would make us all feel better."

Wyatt had no chance to answer that as Chris finally came down the stairs.

Usually Josh wanted to listen to a story and afterwards was fast asleep, but today he needed the story three times and was still awake when Chris left.

"You could check on Josh in a few minutes again, he was still not asleep when I left," Chris said, taking his jacket. "If something is wrong, just call me. I mean, usually I can feel it when something's wrong with him, but in case I didn't, call."

"Chris, we have raised two boys on our own," Piper said to her son, straightening out the collar of his shirt.

"I know, but Josh's special."

"Oh, and you weren't?" Piper smiled at him.

"You know what I mean." Chris stepped away from his mother. "I won't be home too late."

Wyatt coughed.

"I need to be awake tomorrow to take Josh to kindergarten."

"And if you're not, we'll do it," Piper assured him. "I love you both. Have fun and stay out for as long as you want."

The brothers said their goodbyes and took Wyatt's car. The blonde brother had decided they should go to a Mexican restaurant that they loved when they were teenagers. Of course, the place was at the third owner now, but they still had amazing food.

Chris hadn't been there in ages. The truth was he hadn't been out in a restaurant for ages, apart from the evening his parents had invited him. Usually, he went to a club, if he went out at all, because that was a place where it didn't attract people's attention when he was on his own.

The restaurant was almost fully staffed and Wyatt was glad he had made a reservation for a table in the back of the room, so they had a quiet place to talk.

Chris and Wyatt always were close and really protective of each other. But when Chris had met Kat and gotten her pregnant, while Wyatt was finishing college and getting together with Rachel, they didn't spend much time with each other anymore. They were busy. The first time they had met was after the night in the club, when Chris got to know Kat that was the night Josh was conceived. But Wyatt couldn't help his brother with a child and again they somehow lost each other for a while. Of course, Wyatt came to visit the young parents from time to time, but it wasn't easy to find a good topic for a conversation. In the end, they both regretted the situation.

But Wyatt was determined to change this now.

They chose something to eat: mini-enchiladas, Mexican salad, chilli con carne with pita bread and burritos with rice and different sauces.

Wyatt wasn't sure if he wanted to order something alcoholic, though. But the waiter persuaded them to try the pulque, which tasted horrible, and they ordered some beer to get rid of the taste.

"What a start!" Wyatt groaned. "Disgusting!"

"They clinked their beer bottles and took a sip."

"We haven't been here in ages," Wyatt said. "Do you remember the first time, dad brought us here?"

"Yeah, mom hated it. But in the end she had to admit that the food was great."

"Well, it had been an ugly little place back then."

"Who says that ugly little places don't have amazing food."

"That's right and there it comes!"

The waiter placed several plates of food on their table. Silence appeared between the two brothers. But it was a comforting silence. They could enjoy their food for a while.

"Rachel and I came here last week and she had something called Mole, it looked like shit but it was great," Wyatt said.

"I think we have enough to eat," Chris replied smirking. "Even Kat liked the food here." That was really unusual. Kat had the tendency to only like 4 stars restaurants.

"You've been here with Kat?"

"You sound surprised. We went out from time to time, Wy. At least at the beginning."

"Sure. I just thought you never...you know."

"Liked each other? Of course we did. The first year we were good. It just got bad, when we stopped respecting each other."

"I don't understand why you didn't got divorced. I mean, everytime I saw you guys you were fighting and met other people."

"You didn't see us the first years. We couldn't get a divorce or Kat would have lost her job. Channel 8 is kind of conservative. There wouldn't have been a chance for her to get into the show. Moreover, she was Catholic." Chris shrugged. "We could have made it, you know. If we had tried harder, if we had respected each other, we could have made it. I know it. But we started to hate one another. I guess, we were jealous. Eventually, we would have gotten a divorce and she would have gotten some TV man as soon as she had really built up a career."

"Like Derek?" Wyatt asked.

"No. Derek needed to stay with his wife as well, because he will never really build up a career. He will never leave Channel 8. Kat would have made it to New York to a countrywide show. I rather think a producer."

"I guess, we never talked about that. I mean, what your relationship really was like. I always kind of thought it was my fault, that you were put into this situation. After all it was me who introdruced you to Kat."

"Hey, not everything was bad. I mean, look what we made. Josh is great. He adores me."

"He does." Wyatt took a deep breath. Wyatt took another bite from his enchilada. "It scares me. The whole situation with the custody. I don't want to loose you and I can not even imagine to raise Josh and you not able to see him growing up."

"Well, Wyatt, it scares me too. And I don't really want to die, right now."

"I know. And I decided to sign it. I have in the car, I'll give it to you later."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Don't tell me, Rachel was okay with that?"

"She doesn't know. It has nothing to with her. This is about my family. And you need me and Josh does. And I'm here just like I promised."

Chris smiled at his brother. "Thanks. This makes me feel much better."

And it was true. Chris had never once doubted that if Kat would have ended up with Josh alone, because something happened to him, that she'd take care of their son, maybe even better than Chris could. But now she was gone and it was a scary thought, that his son could be left an orphant. "

Okay. Let's talk about something else. Something fun."

"Okay," Wyatt agreed. "Girls!"

"I said something fun."

"Come on, I'm sure, you like someone at the moment."

"I don't. I'm not even searching. I'm not interested in girls right now."

Wyatt snorted. "Uhu. I see."

"I'm serious. I'm not interested in a relationship at the moment."

"Well, that is something completely different. So you stick to the random sex thing."

"I do." Chris grinned. "It's not easy for me to find someone. I mean, I have no job. I live with my parents, I have a 4 year old son, I'm single parent. Who do you think wants me?"

"You are pathetic."

"I am."

* * *

Just a little brotherly bonding here. Please don't forget to leave me a review, though. 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to my reviewers from the last chapter. I'm glad you liked the last update. Here is another one. It's a bit shorter than the last one but I thought Piper deserved some time with her grandson. Enjoy!

Thanks again to Angelayzn!

* * *

Chapter 11

Chris could barely get out of bed the following morning. He and Wyatt had gone to a little jazz club after dinner. It had been quite late, or you could say early, when they got home.

He knew he had drank too much that night, but the stomach ache, he felt when he woke up must be from something else.

He went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea.

The brunette had only a few minutes until his lively son would need his attention.

"Oh, Chris, you are already up!" Piper exclaimed surprised. "You came home late, so I thought you'd still be sleeping"

"Yeah. I don't feel too well," Chris admitted, taking a sip from the hot liquid.

Piper put a hand on his forehead feeling his temperature. "You feel kind of hot. Go to bed, honey, rest a bit."

"I can't, mom."

"Yes, you can. I told you, I'd love to spend some time with Josh. So, this is no problem. You stay in bed and I'll take care of the little one, okay?"

"Mom, I really……"

2Go, hurry to bed!" Piper said in a voice that allowed no refusing.

Chris sighed. The truth was, that he'd love to go back to bed and stay there for a while until his stomach was okay again.

On his way up the stairs, he met his father, who assured him, that it was alright if he stayed in bed. "I'll bring you some more tea and bread and check on you from time to time," Leo said.

Chris thanked his father and fell back into his bed. He closed his eyes and almost fell asleep again, when something jumped on his bed or rather someone.

"Daddy, are you sick?" Josh asked, concern written all over his little face.

"I'm sorry, Chris," Piper said. "I woke him up and he just ran for you."

"That's okay. He's pretty quick," Chris replied. He ruffled his son's long brunette locks.

"Are you sick?" Josh asked again.

"Yes, I am. But don't worry, it's only a tummy ache. I'll be okay soon. Grandma will take you to kindergarten and pick you up again. okay? You do what she tells you. Be a good boy."

Josh nodded eagerly. "I will, daddy. I hope you are good again soon."

He gave his father a kiss on the forehead and jumped off the bed again. He took his grandma's hand and smiled at her.

Piper smiled back. She noticed how much she looked forward to spending time with the little boy, that looked so much like her own son, when he had been that age.

Chris heard the door close and lay back down. He was so tired and fell asleep within seconds.

Piper smiled at her grandson through the rearview mirror. Josh had Willy sitting on his lap and he was explaining to him why for the first time in their lives grandma was driving them to kindergarten.

"We'll draw a picture for daddy, then he'll feel much better."

"Josh, would you like to go somewhere with me later?" Piper asked.

"Where are we going?"

"How does a picnic in the park sound. Your dad won't be able to eat properly today anyway."

"I love to go to the park. We love the park. Daddy goes there with us very often. Are you going to play some ball with me too?"

"I'll try. But I'm afraid, Chris is a better partner for that. We can read a book together as well, if you want."

"That sounds great grandma!" Josh cheered.

Piper was really glad that the four year old, was so open, although they never had done anything together alone.

Once they arrived at the kindergarten, Josh persuaded his grandmother to come in with him. Usually, he went inside on his own, but he really wanted his friends to get to know his grandmother.

The little boy was really happy to have a grandmother like Piper, his mate's grandmas were really old and had short grey hair and flowery dresses. But Piper was really beautiful with her long hair that was still chocolate brown like Josh's and Chris apart from a few grey strains.

Josh could tell that his friends were impressed, as well. Even more so when Josh told them that she could bake really great chocolate chip cookies and Piper promised to bake some for all of the kids.

Josh even gave her a kiss goodbye.

The 52 year old witch felt great today and her employees in the restaurant noticed that, too.

Usually, Piper was a real perfectionist but today she oversaw the mistake a waiter made.

She even left before her usual time. She had decided to buy something nice for her grandson. She knew, Chris thought Josh had way too much toys even though, she assured him, that he and Wyatt have had more. Still, she decided to buy him a bowling set. Nine colorful plastic pins and a little ball. You could play with it in the house and outside, so they could try it out in the park later.

She spent so much time in the toys r us, that she had to hurry to pick Josh up in time. But she did enjoy herself so much. It had been a long time since she had last shopped for toys.

Josh had already put his jacket on and packed his rucksack. Willy and he were now waiting for grandma.

When Piper entered the kindergarten, he ran for her, all excited about going to the park.

They found themselves a nice place and Piper spread out a blanked in the grass. She had made some sandwiches, vegetables, salads, cookies and fruits for the picnic.

Josh didn't know all the thinks but he tried everything and decided, he liked mangos.

When Piper revealed the present for him, Josh squeaked happily and put his little arms around her neck. _His own bowling set._ He jumped up and down a few times. And Piper could see how happy she had made him.

They played bowling for a while and ate some more, before they had to go home.

* * *

It really had been a great day for Piper and Josh, while it had been an awful day for Chris.

The 22 year old couldn't remember the last time he had felt so bad. He had been sleeping most of the day, except for the few times his father had entered his room or he needed to go the bathroom, which happened more than he wanted.

Wyatt didn't feel ill, so he couldn't blame his sickness on the Mexican food. After all, it didn't matter.

He heard someone knocking on his door and then a head full of brunette looks appeared. "Daddy, are you feeling better?"

Chris smiled at him. "Now, that you are here, I'm much better. Come on in!"

Josh ran into the room and climbed on the bed.

"Did you have a good day?" Chris asked.

"Yes. After kindergarten me and grandma went to the park. You know, how much I like to go to the park. And we had a picnic and played bowling."

"Bowling?"

"Yes, grandma got me a bowling set. And she promised to bake cookies for all of my friends."

"That sounds like fun."

Piper entered the bedroom and placed a tray with a glass of water and some pills on her son's nightstand. She looked around the room. She had to admit that Chris had found a place for everything he had brought with him from his apartment and it didn't seemed crowded.

In the corner next to the window he had placed the book shelf, in front of it the armchair and the coffee table. A desk was standing opposite the bed and on either side of it stood a commode with the TV on it and a corner unit.

"How are you feeling?" Piper asked her son.

"A bit better," Chris said. "I heard, you bought my son another toy. Do I need to scold at you?"

Piper shrugged. "Come on. I wanted to make him happy."

"I love the bowling set!" Josh cried noticing his dad considered taking the new toy away from him.

"Don't worry. You can keep it."

"I'll make you some soup, I'm guessing you're hungry," Piper said.

"Not really. I don't know, if I can stomach it. but I'll try."

"You can't take the medicine on an empty stomach," Piper replied.

"I know that, mom."

His mother walked to the door. She turned around once more, when she heard Josh saying: "Do you know what mom always did, when I had a tummy ache?"

"What?"

Josh sat on his knees and pulled Chris shirt up. He then lay his little hands on his fathers stomach.

That fitted, Kat was a fan of lay-on hands.

Chris pulled Josh up, so he could lay on his fathers upper body, his head resting on Chris chest.

Piper smiled and finally went downstairs.

"_Mommy! Mommy!"_

_Piper rushed out of the kitchen when she heard her son's cries. She saw both Wyatt and Chris cuddled up on the sofa. They still wore their Halloween costumes. _

"_Mommy! My tummy aches!" 5 year old Chris lamented. _

_Piper stroke over his head, feeling sympathy, but she also knew the reason for her son's sickness and had to stay stern at least a bit._

"_Did you eat too much Halloween candies?" she asked._

"_No,"__ Chris replied. _

"_Yes, you did"! Wyatt announced. "You ate some of mine, too."_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!"  
"Did not!"_

"_Did too!"  
"Did…"_

"_Boys!" Piper interrupted. "I got it. I'll make you some tea, peanut. Wyatt, you stay with your brother until I'm back."_

_Minutes later, Leo entered the living room. He gave both his boys a kiss on the head. _

"_How are you, guys?"_

"_Fine," Wyatt said._

"_Bad, daddy," Chris replied._

_Concern showed on the father's face. "Piper?"_

"_It's just a tummy ache, Leo, nothing bad," Piper replied, having heard what had been spoken._

"_But, mommy, it's the worst tummy ache I ever had in my life," Chris cried. _

_Leo picked his son up. "He should rest a while," he said to his wife. _

"_I don't want to rest," Chris said. _

"_Daddy comes with you", Leo assured. "Can you bring the tea upstairs."_

_Leo kissed his wife on the cheek and climbed up the stairs._

"_Wyatt, don't eat any of my candy, I'll eat it later, when I'm better," Chris told his brother._

"_He'll never learn," Wyatt shook his head._

_Piper smiled at him._

_Later when she brought the tea in to the room, that Chris still shared at that time with Wyatt. She saw her husband laying in his son's bed on his back and Chris resting on his father's stomach, his little head on Leo's chest. _

"Mom?"

Piper looked up at his son's call.

"Could you bring me some more tea, too, please. I'm guessing, dad forgot about me."

The mother smiled. "I will."

Piper left her son and found Leo in the conservatory. She sat down next to him.

"Hey, grandma, you are back. How was your day?" he asked smirking.

"It was great. The boys grew up too fast. We had too little time to just play with them. I miss it."

"You can spend time with Josh now. In a few years, he won't want to play with us old people anymore."

"I'm afraid you are right. Every moment counts, right? I'm so glad, that Chris is here now, I have a good feeling, everything will work out now."

Leo nodded, but he was not so sure. He wouldn't tell Piper though.

"You are a good father, Leo."

"Thanks. Well, it's my second attempt already, but thanks anyways, you are great, too."

"Thank you and I'm serious. You are a great father and now our son is a great father, too. And he gets that from you." Piper kissed him. "But you forgot your son's tea."

The next morning, Chris felt so much better already. He knew, one day without any food would make him feel alright again. His mom had a different opinion, though. But her son didn't listen to her like always and she had to accept that he only ate some dry toast this morning. Although, it was more than usual.

Josh couldn't wait to play with his dad and his new bowling set. But first he had to go to kindergarten. Piper drove him there again, because she had a box full of cookies for the kids there.

Leo packed his stuff for magic school, when Chris entered his parents' bedroom.

"What am I going to do, dad?" he asked restless. "Mom took Josh to kindergarten and I have nothing to do today."

Leo grinned. "How about you rest a bit until you are all better again?"

"I am all better. I'm great. I'm just bored."

"You could do the laundry if you want. Or what about your stuff, did you unpack everything yet?"

"Dad, that is boring and I'm done with the unpacking."

"Okay. You could go through the potions in the attic, see if something needs to be stocked."

This seemed more of Chris' liking. "That's a good idea. I could go to the market. If I'm lucky, a demon will cross my way."

Leo frowned. "Be careful."

"I am. Don't worry. I'm still waiting for Wyatt to sign the custody papers, before I go after some demons."

Leo shook his head while he watched his son leaving. Piper had a good feeling. Her feelings barely betrayed her. But still, Leo couldn't agree.

* * *

Wyatt parked his car in front of his parents' house. He could see his brother's in the driveway. The blonde witch hoped that Chris was alright again.

But once he stood at the front door, he could already hear his nephew's voice calling for him.

Josh loved his grandparents' garden. It was as great as the park for him, he spent as much time outside as possible. Today, he needed to show his father, how to be good at bowling. But maybe Uncle Wyatt would help him.

The four year old held out his hands for his uncle to pick him up. Wyatt was even taller than Chris and therefore Josh's second favorite family member to be picked up by. Uncle Coop was number one. He was the tallest in the family.

"Hey, how are you?" Wyatt asked his brother.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"But I do," Wyatt said.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Why are you here? Hopefully not trying to poison me with Mexican food again."

"No. you are lucky tonight. I have some great news for you."

"Uncle Wyatt, do you want to play with me?" Josh asked.

"Sure, but I need to talk to your dad first, okay?"

"Okay." Josh sighed.

"Why don't you go and make a few test shots," Chris purposed.

Wyatt put his nephew back down. "Can we walk a bit?"

"Sure, why not?"

The two brothers left the garden and strolled slowly down the sidewalk.

"So, what are your good news?" Chris asked finally.

"Well, first I've got your papers signed." Wyatt handed them to Chris. "We can go demon hunting now, can't we?"

Chris smirked. "Yeah, I wanted to go today, already but stopped. Now, did Rachel allow you to sign this?"

"I didn't asked her. It's not her choice, moreover we do not want to use it, right?"

"Right. So that were your good news? Kind of disappointing."

"No, I have some more. Are you still searching for a job?"

"I haven't for the past week. But yes, generally, I am."

"You can stop now at least for a while," Wyatt told him happily. "I have something for you. My school is searching for a substitute teacher."

Chris frowned at his brother. "Substitute teacher? Wy, I'm no teacher."

"That doesn't matter. All you have to do is watch over the students while they are doing their exercises. Pretty easy. Even a fool can do it."

"Thanks, Wy!"

"Come on, you know, what I mean. Listen, you are looking for a job and I found you one. Beggars can't be choosers."

Chris took a deep breath. "A teacher? I tried to teach Josh how to tie his shoes. Well, he can't do it."

Wyatt smirked. "You were a straight A student all your life. You were accepted in Harvard with a writing scholarship, for God's sake. You will be able to watch over some teenagers."

"I never attended college."

"That's not important. Last month, we had a FedEx man as the substitute teacher for Mrs. Beddingfield. I already promised Mrs. Lark that you'd come."

"Why do you promise things,_ I_ can't keep."

Wyatt patted his brother's shoulder.

"Okay. I'll give it a try."

"It's only temporary, though. You can use the time to find something permanent. Take it, as some extra money."

"You are right. I could use some money. I feel guilty living of Kat's money."

"See, that's my man. They will love you and we can have our lunch break together. Like in high school."

* * *

Please don't forget to leave me your opinion on this and write a few words as a review.


	12. Chapter 12

So, here goes the next chapter. I know it took some time, but betas do have a life also. I will have chapter 13 up soon, though.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last time. I'm afraid the story goes a bit slowly at the moment but I promise there will come some great moments once I know where to put them ;-) Anyway, enjoy this.

Thanks to Angelayzn for taking her time to re-read this.

* * *

Chapter 12

Piper smiled at her grandson as the little boy tried to stuff another toy in his back pack. Every time, he thought he had managed it, something fell out again. Josh let out a frustrated groan.

Piper watched him closely but he didn't ask her for help. Instead, he put everything out again and left a blue truck on the table in the conservatory to pack the red car. Finally everything fitted and Josh smiled to himself happily.

Today, he would finally visit his friend Bev. His father had called Bev's mom and asked if it was okay, if he brought Josh by this Saturday. Luckily, Mrs. Jake had agreed.

"Daddy!" Josh called, startling Piper, who was already reading her book again. "I am done! We can go. Daddy!"

Chris came out of the kitchen. "I told you, you are only allowed to take the toys with you that fit into your back pack."

"I know. Everything fits. Except for Willy, but Willy never fits."

"Alright. Then we can go. Mom, I'll take Josh to his friend's, they only live down the street. I'll be back soon."

Piper smiled. "That's okay. As long as you guys are back for the dinner tonight, it's okay."

"Who will be at the dinner tonight?" Josh asked.

Piper bent down. "Uncle Coop, Auntie Phoebe, Great-grandpa Victor, Uncle Wyatt and Rachel."

Josh seemed to be happy about that, whereas Chris frowned. "Rachel?"

Piper sighed. "Chris, we are one family and you will have to get along with her. She made a mistake, you should forgive her."

"I think, it's my decision whom I forgive and whom not." He held out his hand for Josh to take and father and son left the Manor.

Piper shrugged and went on reading her book.

Chris and Josh walked down the street the first time since they started living here. Josh really liked the colorful Victorian houses, that were typical for this street and they needed more time than expected to arrive at Bev's home.

When they went through the garden gate, they heard some kids yelling and cheering. It was Bev, who was a beautiful, blonde haired girl with a lila dress, and her older sister and brother. Josh ran off to join their game immediately.

Chris called him back but stood no chance.

"Oh, just let them play."

Chris turned towards the sound of the female voice. Apparently it was Mrs. Jake. She also had blonde hair, but it was short. She was in her early 30's but the dark circles under her eyes let her appear older.

"I'm Chris. Chris Halliwell. This whirlwind over there is Josh."

"I know. Bev is always talking about him. Seems like they are kindergarten sweethearts already. I'm Sally Jake."

Chris smirked. "Yeah, seems so."

"Do you want to come in for a cup of tea or something?"

"Tea would be great, yes."

Chris followed her inside the house through the backdoor that lead in the kitchen. Sally put a pot with water on the oven, she then showed Chris in to the living room and let him sit down on the sofa.

There were still boxes standing around.

"It's a lot of work to move somewhere, isn't it?" Chris asked. "I just moved back in with my parents and only had a few things and still it was a hell of a lot of work."

Sally nodded. "I've been married to Peter for 10 years now and we have moved for the seventh time now. Peter is an exponent. It is really a lot of work. Even more so, because Peter is never around to help me. Do you see this box? It contains our cabinet. It should stand right here in the living room. But it doesn't. And that is why, all the other things are not unpacked already as well." Sally got angry. She took a deep breath. "I do a lot, but I can't build up a cabinet. And Peter will be away until next Thursday."

"I could do it for you. I'm not a bad handyman."

"Really? You would do that? Don't you need to go home to your wife?"  
"No, I'm widower. I would like to do it, really. I have nothing else to do."

"I'm sorry to hear that, really. Don't get me wrong but you seem so young."

"Thanks." Chris decided to not discuss this any deeper.

Sally understood. "If you are serious, I'll go and get you some tools."

"Yeah, sure. I did mean it."

Sally smiled gratefully and went into a little chamber under the stairs. She handed Chris a tool kit.

"I'll get the tea or would you rather a beer?"

"No. Tea is great. Really."

Chris started to unpack the wooden boards.

Sally brought a tray with tea and sandwiches. Chris smiled at her gratefully, while trying to figure out how to start.

"Are you sure, you can do that?" the blonde woman asked again.

Chris looked at her, his eyebrows raised. "I am perfectly capable of doing this. Thanks."

"Okay. I'll give the kids some mild and cookies. I'll be right back with you."

Chris took a screwdriver. He and Wyatt had helped Leo often with the handiwork in the Manor. Chris had never had too much interest in it but when Kat and he moved into their first apartment, he was glad that he had learnt how to build up some furniture. When they moved into their second apartment, they had enough money to pay someone to fix and decorate everything. That was the reason, why it never was the way Chris had wanted it to be.

"Josh is really cute and politely," Sally said, when she entered the living room again.

"He has his moments."

"I'm really glad that you came by," the mother of three said suddenly.

"I guess so, who else would have build up your cabinet."

"That's not it. Since we moved here last week, I have been locked up in here with work. Apart from the electrician you are the first adult I talked to in 10 days."

"I know how that feels."

"Do you mind me asking how your wife died?"

"Plane crash."

"I'm so sorry."

"Well, you can't choose right?"

"You said you moved back in with your parents."

"Yes. Quite a step backwards, isn't it."

"Oh no! Absolutely not. I know how it feels to get lonely."

"Usually, I don't mind being alone. Sometimes being alone is even better."

"Being alone is different than being lonely."

Chris nodded. He wasn't sure if he agreed, though. He was a person who could feel lonely even more when he was surrounded by tons of people.

Sally kneed down on the floor next to Chris.

"Peter is a lovely man, but we don't really care for each other anymore. I mean, he cares for us like a provider, but not as a father and husband."

"Maybe you should tell him that," Chris said. He didn't really liked to hear about other peoples marriage problems, but obviously Sally needed to get it off her chest.

"I did talk to him. I think I've told him a thousand times already. All he says is that he needs to earn money, so our kids can go to college. But what is money worth when the kids don't know their father and our marriage is not marriage anymore." Sally sighed. "God, I'm sorry. I never really told anyone about our problems. I don't know, why I told you. You are practically a stranger."

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to strangers than with family."

"I guess, you are right."

Chris avoided her gaze and busied himself with fixing the cabinet. He noticed his thoughts wondered off to Kat this time.

The 22 year old had managed to not think about this marriage for over a month now and he didn't intend to do it now.

"Are you okay?" Sally asked, when she felt Chris was not really listening to her anymore.

Chris shook his head. "I'm fine thanks."

She patted his back. "I'm sorry, if I'm making you feel uncomfortable."

Chris put the tool aside and turned around to look into her eyes. "Unlike you, I don't want to talk to my family nor to a stranger."

Sally smiled at him and stroke his face. "There are people that say talking helps, but I know other things that help too."

The blonde haired woman leant forward and started kissing Chris neck. He thought a second about the kids outside and Peter on his business trip, but decided not to care, if she didn't care.

Josh and Bev really needed to stick together to assert themselves. The two older siblings had lots of fun to play games with the two 4 years old. For Josh, who was not used to assert his role in a family, with being the baby of the Halliwell family he had a great position and was pampered by everyone.

When he saw his father emerge from the house, he heaved a sight relieved. But he still loved to play with Bev. She was his new best friend.

Chris searched for his son and saw that the brunette little boy already started to pick up his stuff.

The 22 year old witch looked at Sally. "Okay, I hope the cabinet is the way you wanted it."

Sally leant in. "I don't care about the cabinet, except that it forced you to stay longer. I hope you come by again soon."

"I guess, if Josh wants to play with Bev again in a few days."

Sally kissed him on the cheek. "If you could manage to come over before next Thursday, we two could play again, too. Think about it." She smirked and called for her kids to come in.

Chris took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe he should have told Sally that he usually didn't do repeats. Kat had been the one with the affair, he was the one with the one night stands.

But Kat was dead. He could easily change his policy.

"Daddy, I'm so glad I don't have any older brothers or sisters," Josh groaned. "But I do like Bev a lot. Maybe she could visit me at home, too," Josh said when they walked back home.

"Of course, she can. But Mrs. Jake also invited us over again next week."

"Why did Mrs. Jake invite you over?"

"Because she likes me. Just like Bev likes you."

"Okay. Then we visit them again and then Bev can visit me two times, okay?"

"Okay."

Chris unlocked the front door. He didn't hear voices from the dining room or in the kitchen. He looked on his watch and saw that he was right in time for the dinner.

"Mom?"

Piper peered out of the living room. "Oh, there you are! We decided on a barbecue as it is so nice tonight. Everyone else is already there. Come on, say hello."

"A barbecue!" Josh cheered. It was the second time, he was at his grandparents' and they did a barbecue but he could still remember that night. It was a lot of fun.

He handed his father his rucksack and rushed through the living room out on the patio.

"Hey, little man come to your great grandfather," Victor said and Josh didn't need to be told twice. He climbed on the chair next to the old man. "How are you, buddy?"

"I'm good. I played with my friend Bev today and daddy spent the day with Mrs. Jake," Josh told him.

Victor frowned and looked at Chris, who blushed lightly. "Don't get that wrong, grandpa. I fixed her cabinet, because her husband wasn't home." Chris could kick himself for this last bit of information.

"I see."

Chris rolled his eyes. He sat down next to his brother, ignoring Rachel.

"Hey, why haven't you told mom that you start a new job on Monday?" Wyatt asked.

"I forgot. Moreover I don't even know, if I'll get the job."

"Nonsense, you already have it."

Chris shrugged. He still was not sure about this teaching job, yet. But he wouldn't tell Wyatt because knew, his brother thought he was doing him a huge favor.

"I have a feeling like you would be a great teacher," Rachel said, trying to get in the right terms with Chris again.

"If not, I'm sure, you'll give the kids parents the number of the youth welfare," Chris answered harshly.

"Chris?" Piper pleaded with her son.

"Come on, Josh, we have to go wash our hands."

As soon as father and son were out of earshot, the family members shared a look.

Phoebe was the one to speak. "God, this Mrs. Jake seems to use a damn lot of perfume, Chris smells like a whole perfumery."

"Right now, all I care about is, that he has a job again," Piper said, stroking Wyatt's hair. "Thanks to you. But please look after him a bit."

"Don't worry, mom, he'll be fine."

Coop and Leo came back to the table. They had fixed the meat. Both of them carried two large plates and put them on the table.

"I heard Josh. Are they back?" Leo asked.

"Yes, just getting cleaned up a bit," Piper answered.

Before Leo could say anything else, Josh already clung to his leg. "Grandpa, did you make hot dogs for me?"

Leo bent down. "Oh, I'm so sorry, we only have steaks and hamburgers. I didn't even thought to make some hot dogs."

Josh wrinkled his nose. He had to think about that. A barbecue without any hot dogs that was not good. But he also liked hamburgers with ketch up and mustard. "That's okay, grandpa, I'll eat a hamburger then. But next time you have to think about the hotdogs, okay?"

Leo smiled and nodded. He gave his grandson a hug and helped him on the chair between Wyatt and Piper, just like Josh had asked.

Piper helped him to fix him a hamburger with ketchup, mustard, a slice of tomato and gherkin.

Chris tried to let his mother help Josh, but like always when he was at the same table, he couldn't help but watch everything.

Victor was the one with the best news tonight. He was allowed to walk from now on without his crutches.

"The doctor said I needed to keep it easy for the next weeks but he is positive that I will be back in shape again by next year."

"That's great, dad. But remember to keep it easy," Piper said concerned. She knew that her father didn't believe in the words of a doctor and had the habit to overwork himself.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Sweetie, I know what I'm doing."

Piper could only shrug and hope he really did so.

Chris saw how Josh tried to pick up his hamburger with his two little hands. That wouldn't work out.

Piper saw it as well. "Come on, baby, grandma will cut you the burger in two halves, okay?"

"No! Josh screamed. I want it in one piece."

"Josh, you can not pick that up. That won't work. Your food will end up on your trousers," Chris said.

"I want it in one piece!" Josh repeated, angrily.

Chris already knew what this meant. His son was tired. It was almost his usual bedtime anyway and the whole afternoon with three other kids must have been exhausting. Josh always got angry and restive when he was tired.

"Uncle Wyatt, can orb it into two if you want," Wyatt tried.

"I want it in one piece or not at all!" Josh shouted.

Chris shrugged. "Have it your way."

Josh picked up his burger and tried to take a bite and just like predicted, the meat fell out of the bread onto Josh's pants and then on the ground.

Josh gave his dad a look and threw the rest of his food on his plate.

Chris ran a hand through his hair. "Come here!"

"Come on, Chris, its okay," Piper said. She thought that her son would maybe give her grandson trouble.

But Josh was not scared. He knew what his dad was up to now. He went over to his father and climbed on his lap. Chris held him up.

"What did I tell you would happen?" Chris asked him.

"The burger would drop onto my pants."

"And what happened?"

"The burger dropped onto my pants."

"So, what was I?"

"Right."

"As?"

"Always."

"Good." Chris gave him a hug and noticed that Josh clung to him. The brunette man sat Josh on his lap and gave him a piece of his own burger. Josh leant against his father, his eyes dropping shut a bit. He still ate it but it didn't taste that good.

"You are not really hungry, are you? More tired," Chris said and took the half eaten bread away from his son.

"Come on, I'll put him in bed," Piper proposed.

"No, its okay. I'll take him," Chris replied.

"I'm done eating, you're not," Piper reasoned.

"Daddy shall bring me to bed!" Josh cried with his last strength.

Chris gave his mom a look saying 'you see'.

It was easy to put Josh to sleep. The 4 year old was so exhausted that he just let his father help him into his pajamas, cuddled into the cushions, pressed Willie to his chest, closed his eyes and was out like a light within seconds.

Chris shut the door behind him after leaving his son.

"So, she is married," Wyatt said leaning against the opposite wall.

"Who?"

"The lady you spent the afternoon with."

"What are you referring to?" Chris demanded, crossing his arm over his chest. He really had no interest in talking to his brother at the moment.

Wyatt shrugged. "So, she_ is _married."

"Yes, she is. But her husband wasn't there and she needed someone to help her with the cabinet, so I helped her. That's it. Why are you so interested?"

"I'm just wondering why you smell like women's perfume. Don't make yourself miserable and don't get between their marriage. You can do better than that."

Chris turned around, but said over his shoulder. "Why can't you keep your mind out of my business? Just for once."

They went back to the other family members, who tried to not let them see, that they had been talking about the two of them.

Piper reheat her son's food. She hated it, when someone left the table before the dinner was over. But she decided to not mention it tonight. She was glad to learn that, Wyatt had found a job for his brother.

Chris didn't seem to care too much about working as a teacher. He still wasn't sure, why he had agreed. But a job was a job and it was only for a few months, anyway. Staying in the Manor all day long, wasn't a better alternative.

"If you like teaching, there's always the possibility to become a full time teacher in magic school," Leo purposed.

"For what? How to torture demons to get all information you need," Wyatt smirked.

It was true, if anyone needed first hand information, Chris was the right source. He found every demon, no matter where it hid. He knew where to get even the strangest ingredient for a potion.

Wyatt didn't know exactly how his brother did it, but he had come to the Manor often enough to find demons being choked until they coughed some answer.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I prefer a job, where everyone is educated enough to know what they are doing."

"Name one of your previous jobs that fulfilled that condition?" Piper said.

Chris shrugged. "At least, I always worked with adults."

Chris had had a few jobs since he left high school.

For almost a year he sold clothes in a jeans shop; 10 month he typewrote letters and statements for a doctor; half a year he worked in a photo shop and made pictures for families or for applications; then he worked as a waiter in a hotel, later he worked as a receptionist of a hotel. His last job was the first more qualified. Chris had assisted a lawyer in a big law firm Smith, Smith, Powers &Partners. It was the job he was fired from.

No one in the family really new why.

"I'm sure, you will give your best," Phoebe said. "Be open for everything. I'm sure, you will find the right job soon."

Bless Phoebe! She always was the one encouraging Chris. Unlike Piper, who was pretty quick with nagging and Wyatt, who was always one that offered advice. Tons of advice. More than Chris wanted. Sometimes it made Chris mad at his brother. Wyatt just sat there with this stupid sympathetic look, showing Chris that he did so much better than him.

* * *

Please don't forget to leave me your thoughts on this. I know not much happened but I needed to introduce the new character 'Sally' and wanted to show how Chris is treating Josh.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for all the nice reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I told you the next update would come pretty quick. I don't know when the next chapter will come up, though. I already sent it to my beta a while ago. It depends on when she'll be able to get it back to me.

Enjoy this...

Thanks to Angelayzn.

* * *

Chapter 13

"I'm really glad that you girls help me cleaning up the basement," Piper said as she placed some cookies and milk in front of Penny.

"What about me?" Phoebe asked. "I help, too, where are my cookies?"

"You only help because you can't find the baby photo albums," Penny replied.

"Still, I'm helping." Phoebe narrowed her eyes on her daughter.

"We should get to work then," Piper said before Phoebe and her middle daughter could get into an argument.

The three women had already brought the boxes that were stored in the attic upstairs. Now they had to sort the things out and what was even more important throw some things out.

Each of them took a box, when the front door opened and some little feet announced that Josh was back from his morning out with his dad and grandfather.

Phoebe saw her older sister's smiling face. Thinking of how, Piper had tried to avoid Josh when he was a baby, it was great to see her being so happy about her grandson now living with them.

The 4 year old ran into the conservatory.

"Hello grandma! Hello Auntie Phoebe! Hello Penny! What are you doing?" he asked poking his head over Penny's shoulder into the box.

"We're cleaning up. Want to help?"

Josh wrinkled his nose. Cleaning up was no fun.

"Where are your father and grandfather?" Piper asked.

"They are coming in a minute. Grandpa bought the cupboard, you wanted. For the basement."

"That is fantastic!"

"Cleaning up the basement will be more work than expected,"Penny muttered.

"I'll help you, Penny," Josh said.

"Really? Thank you."

"And because I am going to help you, you keep me safe from daddy. He's a little mad at me."

"And why's that?"

Josh hid his arms behind his back, looking around innocently. He noticed the cookies.

Piper followed his gaze. "Take one, sweety."

Just as Josh wanted to reach for his cookie, he heard his daddy saying. "No cookies, before you washed your hands."

Josh sighed and let his hand drop.

Chris entered the living room. "Dad's building up the cupboard."

Penny started to giggle at the sight of her cousin. His pants were covered with little sprinkles of dirt and his shirt was all covered in mud. There was even some sand in his hair and face.

Phoebe and Piper suppressed a laugh as well.

"You think this is funny?" Chris said. "Someone pushed me into the mud."

He stopped his son from getting out by taking him by the shoulders.

"Daddy, how can such a little man like me shove such a tall man like you into the mud?"

The woman laughed harder.

"Go wash up!" Chris repeated.

Josh nodded and rushed out.

"We are not laughing at you, honey," Piper said recognizing her son's stern look.

"Yes, we are," Penny disagreed.

Chris went over to his cousin and started tickling her until the young girl shrieked.

"What are you doing, anyway?" he finally asked when he had let go of Penny.

"We're clean up and searching for my baby albums," Phoebe replied. She took something out of the box. "But I guess this is one of yours," she said to her nephew showing him the framed picture.

"_I really don't want to, Kat," he said when she again approached him with the fucking tux in her hands. _

"_Why not? It's important for me," she replied. "I really want to be part of the Newstime magazine. It's my first step to my own show or at least as a co-host. Moreover, it'll be fun."_

"_Hanging around thirty 50 year olds, who act like they are 30, is no fun. If you want to impress them, you can go alone, just like you do so often."_

_Chris changed the channel. He wasn't watching anything really, but he hoped she would just leave. _

_Kat had been invited to a party of Channel 8 TV station. _

_Half a year after Josh's birth, she had gone back to working for Channel 8 Radio station. Just like she did before the pregnancy. _

_Now, three__ months later, her application for a job at Channel 8 TV station was finally through and she was hired for the Newstime magazine a local show with reportages of bizarre stories in San Francisco but not in front of the camera. She would write the stories for the hosts to present. But someone had told her, that the producer of the show wanted a new female reporter and now she thought that, if she could impress the producer tonight, she had a good chance. _

_Chris and K__at were married for almost exact 2 years. Until now, they somehow had even managed to stay together. _

_During the pregnancy, they even grew close. _

_Kat had to admit that Chris had been a great help. He went with her to every check-up and bought all the equipment, next to renovating their apartement, which Kat hated and hoped to move out soon, working and arranging everything else. _

_After Josh's birth, they started to fight. The constant lack of sleep, Chris losing his job, three months later, the baby getting sick and Kat as fulltime housewife, wore them out. _

_As soon as Kat went back to work their marriage got calmer again. She concentrated on her career, Chris concentrated on his little son. And going out from time to time. _

_Of course, Kat didn't know that. For her their marriage was fine. As long as she didn't know everything Chris did and even more important, she didn't know about his regrets. Her husband had a pretty good job, was very handsome and a great father. The perfect man to impress her new boss. _

"_Come on, Chris, please,"__ she tried again, sitting down on the sofa, too. "I really want them to know my husband."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because we are one family. A team, if I get the job, it'll be good for you and Josh as well. Please. We won't stay long. I promise."_

_Chris sighed. He really was not interested in going to some stupid party. _

_Kat moved closer. She stroke his face with her thump. "Come on. Just imagine how grateful I'd be."_

_The 20 year old, rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. But we really only stay for two hours. And you need to find a babysitter first and I won't wear a tie or bow tie."_

"_Okay, thank you. I really appreciate it."_

_She went over to the phone. Chris knew, she'd ask, Phoebe to baby-sit Josh as his aunt was their only babysitter. _

_Two hours later, he was already regretting that he had said yes. Some people, mainly women, had asked him who he was, what he did. _

_Kat had pulled him around, introducing him to older men, that obviously had something to say and then no one paid any attention to him anymore and he went to the bar feeling more out of place than ever. _

_The party was held in a hotel bar. A hotel Chris could never pay for. _

_The bartender gave him another drink, but before Chris could grab it, a well manicured hand took it out of his reach._

"_Don't drink so much," Kat said. She leant against the counter and downed the drink. _

"_Any success?"_

_She smiled. "You could say so. He wants three stories from me. I will present the best of them and then he'll contemplate giving me 8 minutes of the show."_

"_He'll contemplate? 8 minutes? You call that success?"_

"_Well, to the other girl, that was flirting with him, he said Get out of my sight. So, yes, I call that success."_

"_This fat guy is an ugly bag of slime. He was staring at your breasts the whole time."_

"_Jealous?"_

"_No."_

_She put an arm around his waist. "Would you feel better, if I told you that I heard one of the make up artists, saying that you have a great ass."_

_Chris raised an eyebrow. "Really, who?" he asked in a mocking voice. _

"_This blonde guy, Andrew."_

_Chris searched for the man in question. "Maybe, I should ask him out."_

_Kat laughed. She took his hand and kissed it. "Have you called your aunt. Is the baby alright?"_

"_Sleeps like a…well, like a baby. But I prefer calling him little boy now. He's one year old already."_

"_Sorry, of course, you are right. What I'm wondering is, why does he sleep when we are out."_

"_To have enough strength to cry once were back."_

"_That's true."_

_Kat looked around the room. There was even a dance floor and a band was playing. _

"_Thanks for not showing everyone how much you hate it here."_

"_You're welcome. The sooner you get a better job, the sooner I can work on becoming Dr. Halliwell."_

"_Dr. Halliwell. Sounds good. Maybe as long as you are only Mr Halliwell, you'd want to dance."_

_She pointed to the dance floor, which was empty._

_Chris was reluctant. He had no intention on making a fool out of himself in front of some slimy but rich TV people._

"_Come on," Kat encouraged. "You were the one saying the things we are best in is making babies and dancing."_

"_No, I said the __only__ things we are good in are dancing and making babies."_

_She tugged on his hand and pulled him forward. Chris shrugged. The couple stepped on the dance floor. _

_A slow song was playing and they started to dance getting looks from the other guests. _

_They did look amazing. _

_Kats long blonde hair swayed lightly with their moves, her light blue, knee long dress glistered in the light. _

_Chris was the dark opposite. _

Someone must have taken a photo.

"It was on a party. Kat wanted to impress the producer and she succeeded. She became part of the team of Newstime magazine," Chris said, putting the picture aside.

Penny looked on it again. "That's a beautiful dress."

"Kat was beautiful," Chris replied. It was true. No one could second question that. Many people told her that or said what a beautiful couple they were. Chris was often really proud to call her his wife, when she wore a great dress or was at the hairdresser getting a new look.

Unfortunately, a beautiful couple wasn't a happy couple.

"If you like it, I'm sure it's still in one of the boxes. I never went through her clothes or shoes or jewelry. I just put it in boxes."

Chris was wondering, why he felt sorry about that.

"Why don't you take everything home with you and check out what you or your sisters like and what fits you," he said, standing up. "I don't need them anymore."

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, would it be okay, if we walk around wearing Kats stuff," Penny asked.

She looked at her mom quizzically.

Phoebe didn't like the idea as well. But she could understand that her daughter would love Kats elegant party outfits.

"No, no," Chris quickly assured. "Take it. I can't wear it myself now, can I? Just try it out. I'll go, get changed."

Chris left the conservatory, leaving the three women alone.

"They really were a beautiful couple," Piper said taking a look on the photo again.

* * *

Leo switched on the light in the kitchen and jumped lightly.

Chris was sitting at the table.

"Why are you sitting here in the dark?" Leo asked. He filled a kettle with water.

"I hate light," Chris shrugged. Leo frowned but decided to not argue further.

"Shouldn't you go to bed, get some proper sleep for your first day as a teacher?"

"You have to keep rubbing that in, don't you?"

Leo took some tea and a cup. "Do you want some? Maybe it'll help you get some sleep?"

"I already have something that'll help me go to sleep." He pointed on the glass before him.

"No, you have something to make you feel even more depressed."

Leo fixed his tea, but remained standing. He watched his son looking at the table top. He didn't really look just on the table but the thing that lay there as well.

Chris could feel his father staring at him.

"It's just a photo," he explained.

Leo took a seat next to his son. "Just a photo? You are staring at it, like it's much more."

"Maybe a memory."

"It's a great picture."

"I know."

"Kat was absolutely beautiful. I can understand, that you noticed her."

"I noticed her, because Wyatt put her right in front of me," Chris replied. "But she really was beautiful, you are right. Although, she never wanted to hear that. When I wanted to really hurt her, I only had to tell her, that everyone only liked her for her good looks and not for the work she was doing. And that's how the arguments usually started."

"And how did they end?"

"I don't remember."

Chris emptied his drink. "I really should go to bed. After all, it's my first day of school."

Leo smiled. "I remember you first day of school. You were all excited and it turned out that you were a great student. I have a feeling this job will be good for you. It'll make you see things differently."

"And finally, I have another reason to thank Wyatt," Chris muttered standing up.

Leo's smile vanished. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." The brunette shrugged.

The ex-Elder searched his son's eyes, wondering if he maybe was too drunk again to talk, but his jade eyes seemed clear. A bit sad, but that was their usual appearance.

"I have a feeling like I owe everyone for my life. Aunt Phoebe for how she helped us with Josh when he was a baby; Kat for paying the bills; you and mom for taking us in again; Wyatt for getting me this stupid job; even Rachel for I don't know, showing me what a silly shit I really am. It sucks."

"We are your family. We like to do those things to help you. You don't owe anyone anything. And those were only little things. What you make out of it counts."

"I guess, you are really disappointed then."

"No. I have no idea, what I would have done in your situation. You give 100, that's all that matters."

Chris nodded and sighed. 100 in every sector was a hell of a lot to do.

"I think, I'll go to bed. It will be an interesting day tomorrow."

Leo nodded. Chris turned around but stopped once again, when his father asked: "What about your photo?"

Chris took it from his father. "You know what to do with memories. We shut them out until we need them again."

* * *

Chris alarm clock showed 6:45 pm. He still had time, but where was the point in laying in bed wide awake. He got up, took a shower and dressed in something that made him look like a responsible, smart, young man. Luckily, Kat loved him looking that way and had gotten him the suitable clothes.

The brunette heard noises from downstairs. His parents never slept.

Josh was already up as well and had managed to throw half his clothes out of the closet onto the floor. He just tried to hide the mess, when Chris entered his bedroom.

"What is that?" Chris asked.

"I was looking for my orange sweat-shirt," Josh replied, staring at his feet. He really shouldn't make his father angry at this time of the day.

"I prepared you some clothes to wear, yesterday."

"But not my orange sweat-shirt."

"Right, okay. Go to the bathroom, wash your face, I'll come in a second. After cleaning up the mess."

"Okay," Josh jumped to the door but turned around once more. "Oh, and daddy you need to knock before entering someone's bedroom."

Josh saw he was pushing his luck and hurried to the bathroom.

What a great start!

Chris started folding the little clothes and put it back into the closet. When Kat was still alive, he usually found some quietness in doing some chores. Usually, the quietness ended a few minutes later.

"Daddy! I need some help! Please!"

And some things never changed.

Wyatt orbed into this parents' home. He knew, they were in the kitchen at this time of the day. And he knew, his mom would fix him some breakfast.

He greeted them and sat down opposite his father, who read the paper.

Piper already filled a plate with eggs and bacon for her son.

"Dad, you are a lucky man. I mean, you sit here in peace, reading your newspaper while mom fixes you some great breakfast. You should be grateful. Don't take that for granted."

Leo looked at his son over the edge of the newspaper. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

"Think of it next time, when I sit here reading the paper," Piper replied and smiled at her husband.

"Trouble in paradise?" Chris asked his brother when he entered the kitchen, Josh right on his tail.

Wyatt glared at him.

"Hi, Uncle Wyatt!"

"Hey, there, sport. How are you?"

"I'm good."

Wyatt smiled at the boy. He always had this happy feeling in his stomach, whenever he saw his nephew, no matter how bad his day was.

"What are you doing here so early, anyway?" Piper asked, placing a plate with eggs in front of her younger son and grandson.

"Oh, just making sure that my little brother arrives at school safely."

"I do know the way," Chris said.

"We're going to kindergarten, Uncle Wyatt. Not to school," Josh told his uncle.

"No, bud, you're going to kindergarten. Me and daddy are going to school," Wyatt explained.

"Really? Are you going to become a doctor now, daddy?"

He had always been told that his father would become a doctor once he was back in school. Therefore, Josh was confused when he was told no. as no one else seemed to second quest this, the little boy decided to not ask further questions as well.

"Should I fix you something sandwiches for lunch?" Piper asked.

"Yes," Josh and Wyatt answered simultaneously.

"I don't think, I'll need something, thanks," Chris said.

Piper frowned. "Honey, you really should eat more properly."

"I know, mom, I'm saying that because I'll be home for lunch again."

"Mr MacKenzie has only 10 classes and just 3 of them twice the week. If no other teacher gets ill, you'll have a lot of spare time," Wyatt said.

"I told you not to get too worked up about that job," Chris addressed his mother. "It's nothing special."

"Oh, don't say that. It's great."

"If you say so," Chris shrugged. He put his plate and cup in the sink.

Piper sat down on his chair. "Hey, Josh, your father will be a teacher. Isn't that exciting!"

Josh frowned. He wasn't sure, if it was exciting to be a teacher. He never really thought about school. But his grandmother seemed really excited about it, so he nodded and Piper stroke over his head and smiled at him.

"Daddy is the greatest" Josh grinned.

"Now, don't overact. Grab your stuff, so we can leave. Hurry!"

"We could take him to kindergarten," Piper purposed.

"No, its okay. We still have time."

"I don't want you to be late," Josh said. "I can go with grandma."

"What did I say?"

Josh shrugged and left the kitchen. He only wanted what was best for his dad.

"We really still have time," Wyatt said.

"You see! But thanks."

Piper sighed. She handed Wyatt a paper bag with his lunch and Chris his son's blue lunchbox.

It felt weird to send her two boys back to school. She smiled to herself.

"What do you say?" she asked her husband.

"To what?"

"How everything starts to work out."

Leo frowned. "What do you mean? Wyatt and Rachel obviously have some problems. Chris is starting a job, he hates and which is only for a few weeks. How exactly is everything working out?"

Piper stared at him. "Don't be so pessimistic," she told him and started to clean up.

* * *

I know I don't give you much to review, nothing exciting is happening, but please tell me your thoughts on it, though. 


	14. Chapter 14

So, here goes the next bit. I hope you like it. I created a strange new character Mr Hudson. He will be shown more often later. I like him ;-)

This is Chris frist day in his new job. Enjoy!

Thanks for the reviews the last time. Keep them coming.

Thanks to my lovely beta. I had really strange signs in the mail this time whenever there was a Never had those before ;-)

* * *

Chapter 14

Wyatt introduced his brother to Mr. Hudson - the school administrator. He was a little man with little hair and it seemed like he was a very nervous guy. He shook Chris' hand and greeted him with the words: "I'm so glad, you decided to do this disagreeable job."

Mr. Hudson blushed when he realized what he had just said.

"It's okay. I'm the perfect candidate for this kind of job."

Mr Hudson laughed nervously and offered the brunette Halliwell a seat. "Really charming."

He explained that all Chris would have to do was watching over the kids, while they did the exercises Mrs. Priesley, another history teacher worked out for them.

"You have the exercises as well as the solutions, so if someone asked you a question you should be able to answer. Still, it'd be good if you read a few chapters of the history books. I'm sure, you'll have enough time. Just make sure, that they are quiet and do their work. If there's a problem, just call me, But there shouldn't be any problems."

He started to place books and papers in front of Chris. Six different history books from the antique until the time after the Iraq war; a folder with the exercises for the next few weeks, the lists of the student's names.

"And your timetable," Mr Hudson said and smiled brightly. "Your room is 1.05. Just down the hall. Good luck!"

Chris stared at the man who stood in front of him. Now that the 22 year old was sitting, they were almost equally tall.

"Mr Hudson, don't get me wrong, but don't you want to see any reports or references or something? I mean, I'm no teacher. I never taught anyone anything."

Mr Hudsons face fell. "You are Wyatt Halliwell's brother, aren't you? He said, you can do it and we really need someone. Really, no one wants to do a job like that. Usually, we try to find students from university but obviously, no one was interested this time. Maybe that has something to do with the rumours about our school."

Chris frowned. Wyatt never told him anything about rumours. "Rumours? What rumours? "

The administrator' eyes grew large. "Rumours? Ehm.. there haven't been any rumours."

"But didn't you just mention it?"

"No rumours." Mr Hudson walked over to his desk and sat down, suddenly he was really small again compared to the young witch. "So, you have everything down? Room 1.05. Just down the hall."

Chris sighed.

He grabbed the stuff; Mr Hudson had given to him.

"Good luck, Mr Halliwell. Oh and please, don't let us down. And if another teacher is needed you might..."

"I could take other classes, as well. I know. No problem."

Mr Hudson smiled again. "That's the spirit. Thanks."

Chris left the office. What a strange guy! What a strange school!

Wasn't it usually the applicant, who thanked the new boss for a job, not the other way around?

Wyatt and his stupid ideas_. Do the job, Chris. It's pretty easy. Anyone could do it._

And rumours? What rumours? What could happen in a school, that they had such troubles finding a substitute teacher for a couple of weeks?

The only bad thing that ever happened in Chris old high school, happened the year Chris left.

Some students tried to play a joke on the math teacher, who was already in his 60's. The poor guy was so shocked that he had a heart attack and had to be taken to the hospital.

Why did this teacher here end up in hospital again?

Chris shook his head to stop these stupid thoughts.

When he sat down behind the desk, he looked around the empty classroom feeling out of place. He never wanted to be on this side of the room.

He sighed and looked on the timetable:

Monday 4 classes, Tuesday 3, Thursday 4 and the last 2 on Friday. Lots of free time. Suddenly, Chris knew why this teacher got sick. He was bored out of his mind.

Chris took the worksheets for his first class.

He couldn't remember much from his history courses in high school, but Kat loved historic movies and books, so the names, he read weren't that unfamiliar.

The students seemed equally bored as he was. Chris waited for them to work out their tasks and then wrote the solutions on the blackboard and then they said goodbye. He had no troubles with the pupils or something, but he didn't have any fun with them either. Chris always thought, to be a good teacher, you had to love your job.

He managed to read 11 chapters in one of the history books about the French history. Napoleon, Revolution, Marie-Antoinette.

Chris closed the book and put in the drawer of his desk. He leant back in his chair and looked out of the window on the playground.

_This was the day; six year old Chris had waited for 2 years now. Since Wyatt had started to go to school, Chris wanted nothing more than to go there, too. He wanted to know how to read, write, count, calculate, just as his big brother. _

_It annoyed the little boy immensely, that his mom came to him at night to read him his bedtime story, while Wyatt could read his books on his own. _

_But today, he would learn how to do all of that as well. _

_His mom had bought him a great blue rucksack with an airplane on it, and a new green lunchbox with a big, smiling sun on it, although his old lunchbox from kindergarten was still okay. But that was a lunchbox for babies and Chris was now a big boy. _

_Tonight, he would be able to read his favourite book Tommy and the little bear, without the help from his mom or dad. _

_He and Wyatt climbed out of the car. _

"_Look after your little brother," Wyatt, Piper called after them. _

_Wyatt took his brother__'s hand and they waved until they couldn't see their mom's car anymore. _

_They took the stairs to enter the school building. _

"_What's your teachers name again?" Wyatt asked. _

"_Ms Sahakin, room G 5. G because it's in the ground floor," Chris said. His dad had told him that over and over again, so he wouldn't forget and end up in the wrong class. _

"_Okay, it's this way," Wyatt replied. He felt so proud, that he had been allowed to take his baby brother to his classroom on his first school day by himself. He was a real big brother now and he would look after Chris, that nothing happened to him and help him with his reading and calculating exercises. _

"_You don't have to take me to my class room. Just show me which way I have to go and then I'm off to learn everything, you learnt."_

"_Mom said, I should take you there."_

_Chris only shrugged and the two Hallliwell brothers walked down the hall. _

_On the way, they met some of Wyatt__'s friends. The 8 year old put his arm around his brother's shoulder, introducing him to his friends. _

_But Chris didn__'t want to stay around in the hall. He wanted to go to his class._

_He tucked Wyatt__'s sleeve and they finally arrived in Chris' new classroom. _

_Some children were already there, looking around with large eyes not knowing what to expect of it all._

_At the desk sat a young Indian woman, Ms Sahakin. Chris thought, she was the most beautiful woman, he had ever seen. She could surely teach him all he wanted to know. _

"_Hello, I brought my brother Chris Halliwell. He starts in your class today," Wyatt said and he believed he sounded really grown up. _

_Ms Sahakin smiled at the two of them. She searched for Chris__' name on the list. "Okay, you can choose a seat!"_

_Chris happily took a seat in the first row and told his brother goodbye._

_When the day was over, Chris euphoria was vanished completely. _

_The whole drive home, he stared out of the window angrily and only gave his mom monosyllabic answers. _

_Leo and Piper tried to get him to tell them what had happened at school that made him so upset, but Chris only shrugged. _

_At night, Leo came to read Chris his bedtime story and that was the moment, little Chris finally told his dad about his first school day. _

"_Ms Sahakin sent me from the first row to sit in the third row. And we didn't learn how to read or count or anything. We painted a picture with the letter A and learnt to write down our name. I already could do that before. I want to read 'Tommy and the little bea'r on my own. I want to count and calculate. But I'm still as stupid as I was this morning."_

_Leo smiled at his son, but tried to stay serious. __"I understand that you are upset. But I guess you got something wrong. You do not learn everything on your first day. It'll take some time for you to be able to read a book on your own. That's why you go to school every day. Don't you remember how long it took for Wyatt to learn everything?"_

"_No," Chris pouted. _

"_But I do. It took him the last two years and he still learns something new every day. And that's what's going to happen to you, too."_

_Chris frowned. __"And how long will it take for me to be able to read 'Tommy and the little bear' on my own?"_

"_A few months."_

"_That's too long."_

"_Okay, buddy. I'll promise you something. For your birthday in three months, you'll get a new book from me and mommy and I promise you, you'll be able to read that by yourself."_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course," Leo ruffled his son's hair. _

"_And why do I have to sit in the third row now? Do you think Ms Sahakin doesn't like me?"_

"_I'm sure, she does like you. Who sits on your place now?"_

"_Laurie."_

"_And what is Laurie __like?"_

"_She has red hair in a pony tail and is really small and has glasses."_

_Leo nodded understanding. __"Sweetie, I guess, that the teacher decided to let her sit in the front so she can see everything better. Can you see everything good enough from where you sit now?"_

"_Yes," Chris nodded. _

"_Then be a little gentleman and let Laurie sit in the first row, okay? And don't worry, I'm sure Ms Sahakin likes you a lot."_

"_Okay," Chris nodded again and sighed. "I imagined my first school day would be better than it was. But I'll be able to read in 3 months, right, daddy, that's what you said."_

"_That's right." Leo smiled. "I love you. Sleep tight!"_

_He kissed his son on the forehead and covered him up properly. _

"_Daddy!" The 6 year old yelled. "What about my bedtime story?"_

_Leo put a hand to his mouth. __"How could I forget that? Tommy and the little bear it is, then."_

_He took the book and sat down on his son__'s bed, before he began to read. _

Chris looked up, when he heard someone knocking on the door, which was already open.

It was Wyatt. He grinned at his brother. "So, Mr Halliwell, how was our first day?"

"Comatose," Chris replied.

"I see. But at least, you handled the kids. I mean, it was pretty quiet."

"Well, do you know what comatose means?" Chris asked. He got up from behind the desk. "Tell me about the rumours."

"Rumours? What rumours?" Wyatt took a deep breath. "Okay, there were some rumours. The kids would short out the cars of the teachers and play other evil jokes on them in the chemistry lab."

"So, this is a school of criminals?"

"No. This is a school for kids with special abilities. Really intelligent kids, that start to lash out when they are not adequately occupied."

Chris rolled his eyes. "You got me here. If anything happens to me, it's your fault."

"Okay. Nothing new."

Chris took his jacket.

"You're going back home, I guess."

"What makes you think that, Wy? Me taking my jacket, or me walking towards the door. You want something. I can see it in your eyes. Spill it!"

Just a little favour. Wyatt took a piece of paper out of the pocket of his trousers. "Could you mix me a potion."

Chris read the list of ingredients. "Wow. Some of those things are really hard to get. How long did it take you to get them?"

Wyatt looked to the ground. Just like Josh did, when he didn't want to admit something.

"Wy?"

"I didn't okay?. I admit it. I need two favours. Getting the stuff, and then mixing the potion. But I know, it'll take you half the time, it'd take me."

"Stop sweet talking me! I'll do it. But it'll take me a while."

"Until the end of the week, maybe?"

Chris thought about it a second. "Considering, I promised Josh that we'd go to the street fair on Saturday, maybe longer. Next Wednesday. Sorry. What do you need the potion for anyway?"

"Nothing special, just vanquishing something."

"Something?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I have a lesson. I'll see you later."

Chris decided to stop asking.

* * *

Josh was not really happy, that his father picked him up an hour earlier than usual. Most of the times, he was one of the last kids to be picked up, which meant he could play with his friends longer.

But Chris was unreasonable. Josh really tried to persuade him to come back later again, but in the end he had to obey.

"You know, I get the feeling you don't really like me," Chris said. "Other kids are happy when their parents come to pick them up."

"I'm also happy, but I wanted to play some more."

"Well, you better get used to it. I'll pick you up, when I'm done in school from now on. I don't want to drive twice in an hour through the same way."

Josh sighed and looked out of the window. He didn't liked that.

Chris could always tell, when his son was upset or sad or nervous or excited. He could see the frown on the 4 year olds face and that meant he was angry. Chris decided to let him sulk for a while. They never stayed mad at each other for long.

When they arrived at the Manor, Leo was already home. He stood in the kitchen and waited for his tea water to boil.

Josh still ignored his father and went straight to his grandfather after changing into some other clothes. He was never allowed to wear the same clothes at home to play as in kindergarten. He didn't understand it, but it didn't bother him either.

He asked his grandfather for a drink and took his glass into the conservatory.

"What's with him?" Leo asked.

"He's angry because, I picked him up earlier than usual and he couldn't play with his friends anymore."

Leo nodded. "And how was your first day?"

"Don't ask. That's the most boring job, I ever had."

"Why don't you try to make the lessons a bit more exciting?"

"I'm not a teacher, dad. All I have to do is keeping them occupied so they don't steal anyone's car. "

"Still, be a bit creative. The students will like you more."

"I don't really care whether the students like me or not."

Leo smirked. "I'm sure you'll find a way to make it more exciting for you and the kids."

Chris shrugged. "I'm telling you, I wish I had that job when Josh was a baby and woke up every two hours at night. It's no fun to only get 4 hours of sleep and then go to work 12 hours the next day."

Leo nodded sympathetically. "I know. But hey, it's only a few weeks."

"Yes, but when Josh would have been ready to sleep the whole night, he got ill and was awake all night long, crying. No hours of sleep and then go to work for 12 hours the next day is even less fun."

"I never knew, Josh was sick as a baby."

"Yeah, we weren't really close at that time, dad."

Leo nodded and looked away. It was not the first time; he regretted his absence when his grandson was a baby. He did visit him in the hospital and later on a few times, but he was never really there to help his son. After Josh was a bit over a year, Leo tried to spend more time with him. But the truth was, he and Piper hadn't been there for their son or grandson.

"I'm not angry at you, dad," Chris said.

"I know. But I'm mad at myself."

"Don't be."

Leo nodded, but it was not easy. "Oh, I almost forgot. The woman, you helped build up a cabinet called, and asked if you wanted to come over tonight. I don't know why. She said something about a leaky window."

"Oh, okay. I'll call her back."

Leo nodded and watched his son taking the phone. Chris stared at him and Leo understood, he wanted to be alone while calling. Leo was wondering, what he had to say to some random woman, who obviously took advantage of Chris' kindness.

* * *

Chris used the bell. It was strange sound. Like a dental drill. It made him shiver lightly. That was a good way to keep visitors away.

Sally opened the door. She wore a nice blue dress. Nice meant not the kind of dress you wear as a mother of three and housewife on a normal Monday evening. She looked better than the first time, Chris met her. She had no dark circles under her eyes anymore and was at the hairdressers and manicure.

"I'm so glad you could make it, she said and let Chris in."

"I just started a new job today. I could use some change."

"Oh. Not the job of your dreams?"

"No. Definitely not." Chris avoided getting too much into that topic. She really didn't need to know that he lived at home with his parents and was a substitute teacher. After all, she didn't even know his age.

"Josh was really angry, that he had to go to bed and _I_ came to visit _his_ friend."

Sally laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. But the kids are in bed anyway. I told you to come at this time on purpose. So no kids are interrupting."

"Interrupting what? Me, fixing the window?"

Sally nodded." Right. Do you want a drink? I have a really nice bottle of red wine from Australia. I heard they had some of the best."

Chris accepted and they sat down on the sofa in silence. When Sally intended to pour him another glass, he stopped her and asked: "Where's this window, I need to fix?"  
"It's in the bedroom."

"Then maybe, I should do that now."

Sally showed him the room. It was a nice big bedroom with a walk in closet and thick dark blue carpets. The bed had satin bedding in the same blue. Really stylish! Kat's style. Chris preferred more than just one colour in a room.

But Sally had an amazing view from her bedroom window. Because the house was built on a little hill, she could overview the rest of the houses in the street.

"Is this the window?" Chris asked. "I can't feel anything."

He turned around and saw the blonde woman sitting on the bed leaning on her elbows. She smiled at him. "Really? I think, I need to try harder then."

Chris walked over to her.

"You do understand that I didn't call you to fix a window?" she asked, suddenly wondering if he even knew what she wanted.

Chris laughed. "Yes, I do. I'm not that silly. But usually, I don't let myself be called by anyone."

"Usually, I don't call anyone."

"Then what made you change your mind?"

"What made you change your mind?"

Chris couldn't answer that. The truth was pathetic and he couldn't be bothered searching for a lie for this woman.

It was not that Chris didn't like Sally Jake. She was nice and attractive enough, but she was not in his league. He had to laugh at himself. What the hell was his league? He was a 22 year old widower, without a real job, living with his parents and his 4 year old son. Just because he was once married to a local television star, didn't mean he was that sophisticated.

He sat down next to the woman; he felt the coolness of the satin. That was the reason why he didn't like satin beddings. They were too cold, and too soft.

He looked at her. The light blue colour of her dress fitted the dark blue surroundings in the bedroom.

"You sure like blue, don't you?" Chris suddenly asked.

Sally frowned, but then nodded. "Yes, it always was my favourite colour."

It had been Kats favourite colour too. And didn't Sally's dress look a bit like the one; Kat wore that night at the party of Channel 8. She was wearing it on the photo, Phoebe had found.

Sally watched him staring at her dress. "Chris?"

The 22 year old snapped out of his thoughts and smirked before kissing her, making her lay down on the bed.

* * *

I have to apologize once more for the slowness in this story at the moment. I can just keep on promising: There will be more soon. But please, leave me a little review, though! 


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. Believe it or not I once again had to replace the beta of this story. I swear it's not that I'm a bad person or that there are so many mistakes one can't correct it. It's only life getting in the way and it takes a while to find a new one. But luckily, I can say I have a great new beta who promised me to stay with me untill this story is finished. What, by the way, will take some time as I have so much planned to happen. Anyway, thanks a lot to Ann! **

**Here is a nice little chapter with a lot of interaction but not too much action. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Chapter 15

Wyatt orbed into the Manor. It was really quiet. Apparently, his mom had to work tonight in the restaurant and his father had either gone with her or was doing a late shift in magic school. It was amazing how many papers one little headmaster had to sign all day long.

But at least his brother should be home. Or his nephew. With his 4 years Josh wasn't a night person yet.

Wyatt climbed up the stairs. He saw dim light coming out of Josh's bedroom and a quiet voice, Chris'. The older brother peered into the room. He saw Chris and his son lying in bed. Josh rested his head on his father's chest. His eyes were closed, but Chris still read in the book.

"Teddy looked around. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the bushes. But he was not scared. He already knew all the bad men had been gone. Scared off by Birdy, Teddy's little flying friend. The two stared at the bush, their hearts pounding fast and hard in their chests. They saw some brown hairs and heard a voice. It was Teddy's mommy, Mrs Blackbear: "Teddy, it is time to come home. Dinner is ready!"

"Is it over?" Josh asked yawning.

"Well, dinner's ready and Teddy needs to go home. So yes, it's over."

"I really like that book."

"I know. I already know it by heart." Chris put the book aside and climbed out of bed. He gave Josh Willie and covered them both up. "Good night."

"Good night, daddy."

Wyatt stepped away from the door into the dark hallway. When Chris closed the kid's bedroom door behind him, he jumped at the shadow.

"Damn it, Wy. What are you doing here hiding in the dark?"

Wyatt pouted. "I wasn't hiding. Can't I stand around in my own house?"

"It's mom's house. Moreover, you spend way too much time here the last few days. I mean, breakfast on Monday was okay. You had the excuse to bring me to school. I still don't know, what you searched in the book of shadows yesterday afternoon. But maybe there really is a demon. Yesterday, on Wednesday, you came here for breakfast and it was my free day. So you don't have an excuse for that. And now it's Thursday evening. Eight o'clock and you stand around in the hallway. Do you have an explanation for that?"

"I just wanted to know, how it is going. How was your day in school, anyway?"

"You asked me that this afternoon before I drove home."

"Really? What did you say?"

Chris sighed. "Okay, spill it! What's the problem with you and Rachel?"

Wyatt stared at his brother. "Nothing. By the way, you are so great with Josh. And you are a great reader."

Chris switched the light on his bedroom and sat down at his desk. "Wyatt, stop sweet talking me. You can tell me. I was a married man. I know, what's going on."

Wyatt moved over to the window and looked out into the garden. It seemed so long ago, that this had been his room, it seemed like an eternity. He loved the times he had spent in this room.

"I don't want to talk about it," Wyatt said and turned around. He sat down in the armchair next to the window. "It's strange seeing the room looking like this."

"I know. I never thought, I'll ever live here again."

Wyatt nodded. He stared ahead.

"Come on, Wy. I know something is bothering you."

"_Just tell me, Wyatt. It__s eating you up anyway,__ 14 year old Chris said. He lay on his bed. His stuff was already packed in boxes, ready to be moved across the hall. Only his bed and closet was still in the bedroom the brother__s shared. _

"_Stop annoying me, Chris! I won__t tell you what happened. You are too young to understand anyway._

_Wyatt put the pillow over his head. _

"_You are only 2 years older,__ Chris retorted. He didn__t understand, why his brother was so reluctant. They never had any secrets from each other. But since Wyatt__s 16 birthday, his big brother was acting weird. _

"_Chris, don__t you have anything else to do? Go and help mom!_

"_I don__t need to help mom with anything. Just tell me. I will learn it from someone sooner or later, anyway._

_Wyatt sighed. He knew, he wouldn__t get his brother to leave before he told him everything he wanted to know. _

"_Okay, but you won__t understand anyway. It__s an adult problem._

"_You are no adult," Chris chuckled and earned an angry glare from Wyatt. _

"_Do you want to hear it, yes or no?"_

_Chris got up and sat down on his brother's bed, where Wyatt was lying. _

"_Okay, listen. Emily Thomson was Scott Zane's girlfriend. They split up and now I thought, that I can ask Emily out. And I did. She agreed, but then suddenly, she changed her mind, saying that she still liked Scott too much to go out with me. But I heard from Alan Peters and Rosie Myer that she had been the one breaking up with Scott not the other way round. And now, why is she like that?"_

"_She's a girl," Chris shrugged. _

"_You are no help," Wyatt muttered. _

"_I never wanted to be any help. You said, I wouldn't understand it, though, so I decided I won't help you."_

"_Then what exactly was the use in talking to you then?"_

"_You were stressed and sad and I thought you wanted to talk about your problem, which you did. And now you feel a bit better, don't you?"_

_Wyatt took a deep breath. But it was true. "Yes, I do."_

_Chris looked satisfied. He got up and went back to his bed. _

_Wyatt stared at him. His brother was unbelievable. _

"_Wyatt, you can tell me everything. I will always listen and if you want me to give you some advice or anything, then tell me and I__ll help you. I just don__t want to hear ever again that I don__t understand when you are upset. Because I__m your brother and no matter if you like it or not, I can read you like a book._

"_Okay, let__s make a deal. I will always tell you when I have troubles and you will do the same._

"_I already do that. You are my best friend, Wy._

"_And you are mine."_

"Okay, I'll tell you," Wyatt said after they had been sitting together in silence. "We had a fight."

"A 'toothpaste-fight' or a 'you are a stupid bitch' fight ?"

"It all began with a toothpaste fight. But now it starts to turn into a 'you are a stupid bitch' fight. Or rather 'you are a stupid asshole' fight.

"It all started Friday night. I came home with a bunch of homework to correct after 8 hours of teaching. I decided to relax a bit before I start and turned on the TV. There was a football game and of course, I watched longer than I should have. Rachel came home, went straight into the kitchen. I thought, she will cook something and finally decided to get to work until dinner was ready. So, I'm just about to mark the first mistake, when Rachel stormed in and yelled at me, why I haven't fixed dinner yet. I tell her: 'Well, I just got home and wanted to relax a bit and now I have some work to do.' And she starts screaming: 'I'm tired too, you know. I worked 8 hours.' And I said: 'I worked 8 hours as well. And in a real school. I don't just teach the history of magic.' And she said: 'Wyatt, do you think, you work harder than I do and my job is not as…'"

"As important as yours," Chris interrupted him.

"And I said: 'Of course not. We work equally hard, but I still have work to do.' And she said: 'If you hadn't watched the stupid game, you would already be finished with work.' And I said: 'But it was a really important game.' And she said…"

"You have the pre-show, the after-show and the highlights of the game. Why do you have to see the actual game?" Chris finished speaking in a higher voice to pretend to be Rachel.

"And I said…"

"It's not the same," Chris said in his normal voice.

"Would you stop finishing my sentences," Wyatt demanded. He sighed. "In the end we had no dinner, I couldn't concentrate on my work and we didn't talk to each other until Saturday night. I thought everything was fine after that night. And it was. Until Sunday evening. I sat at the kitchen table, all peaceful and suddenly Rachel came in and yelled at me, why I left the window in the bathroom open. Before I could answer, she started with, how selfish I am and that she regretted to have moved in with me. Then she stormed off again. I tell you, since Sunday my relationship is not like it used to be. Rachel complains about everything: It's too hot! It's too cold! Cook something! Your food is disgusting! Do you really want to wear that? Do this, do that. Tonight, she started with my shoes. 'Your shoes are always in the way. I almost died falling over them this morning!' I swear, I would have liked to throw the God damned shoe at her."

The blonde witch took a deep breath.

"Feel better now?" Chris asked.

"Yes! No. I mean, we are living together for a bit over a month now and suddenly nothing goes right anymore. I thought about marrying her a few weeks ago and now I'm wondering if we should split up."

"You want to split up, because of that little fight?"

"You call that a little fight? We haven't really talked to each other for almost a week now."

"Of course, you haven't. You yell at one another, have sex and then go on yelling. Instead of actually sitting down and make some compromises. That's what living together is about. Compromises. You have nowhere to go when you fight. You share little space, no matter if you're happy or sad or mad or whatever. You have to stop living as two separate people with separate lives, you need to live like one now."

"But that's so hard. I don't want to change my whole life, just because I share an apartment with her now."

"You should have known that earlier."

"I know."

"You won't break up with her. You can still work that out. Your euphoria about living together is over and suddenly the other's faults seem bigger than they actually are. Kat had the habit to put her pajama pants in some stupid gym socks, because she was so cold. It annoyed the hell out of me. You have to live with that. Do you want some advice?"

"I thought you were giving me some already?"

"So, your main problems are the cleaning, the cooking and other household things. What about money?"

"We are fine with that."

"Really? Amazing. Well, anyway, I purpose you share the work. You cook three days per week, she cooks three days and one day you go out or order something. She cleans the 2 B's. Bedroom and bathroom. You clean the kitchen and living room and so on. What's important is that you can count on each other. You have to do the work and you are not allowed to complain about each other."

Chris got up and lay down on his bed. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Wyatt stared at his brother. "I have serious problems with my relationship and you ask me, if I wanted to watch a movie?"

Chris snorted and switched through the channels. "You call that serious problems? I tell you about serious problems. A serious problem is it, when you're awaiting a child and you haven't a suitable apartment plus not enough money to search for an adequate new one. It is serious, when you loose your job a few months after your baby is born and don't know how to pay for the diapers. It is serious, when your wife does everything to start a career while you are trying to look decorative at her side. It is serious, when you get only 4 hours of sleep every night for almost a year. It is serious when one partner is in love and the other just stays out of…I don't know. That's serious."

Wyatt didn't know what to say. It was obvious that this had been the problems between his brother and Kat, but Chris had never pointed them out like that. And there was this question again popping up in Wyatt's mind like it did so often 'Why didn't you split up?'

"So, do you want to watch a movie or not?" Chris asked again. "Because I will. This is the only time of the day I have for myself and I'm ready to spend it with you."

The older brother nodded and lay down on the bed as well. "What's on?"

They checked the channels and decided on a movie to watch.

"You know, what our worst mistake was?" Wyatt asked.

"Meeting girls?"

"No. Growing up. I mean, we had a great time as kids here in the Manor with mom and dad. And grandpa and the aunts coming around."

"They still come around all the time."

"Yeah. But I don't live here anymore. And I'm not a kid anymore."

"Really? You sure act like one sometimes."

"We can't all be as mature as you," Wyatt smirked.

"Oh, I mustn't forget to bring grandpa his medicine tomorrow."

"Why isn't grandpa ever asking me to get him something? I have much more time than you."

"I have time, Wy. I never had so much time in my life before."

"I know. But you are stressed. I mean, Josh needs you like 24/7. I can understand that this is exhausting."

"You're telling me. But it's okay. You get used to it."

"I have an idea. What would you say, if me and Rachel – once we are okay again – take Josh for a day out and you do something you like. And when I say a day, I mean 24 hours."

"Josh's not really a party maker yet."

"You know what I mean."

Chris shrugged. It was not the first time Wyatt offered to take Josh. But after four hours, he was always bringing him back. Chris could understand that. His son was exhausting. He asked so many questions, he ran around – and he was fast, he wanted to be occupied. And Wyatt wasn't used to that.

"Let's just watch the movie," he said.

"We need some popcorn. Like in the past."

* * *

Coop opened the large, heavy wooden door. Phoebe had insisted on a door like that, when they moved into their new house. She didn't care that it didn't fit with the rest of the house.

"Hi, Uncle Coop. Is grandpa home ?" Chris asked and showed his uncle the brown paper bag. "I have his medicine."

Coop frowned. "What medicine? Victor didn't tell me he needed something."

"Why should he? He already told me to get it for him."

Chris entered his aunt's and uncle's home. Piper would get a heart attack if she could see her sister's house. It was not dirty, but unlike Piper's home, it was a bit messy.

Coop shook his head. "This man is unbelievable. He never wants me to do something for him. He never asks me to bring him something. He rather cook for himself than share a meal with us. I mean, it's not like I'm busy all day long."

Chris shrugged. "Well, Uncle Coop, maybe he thinks it is enough that he is living in your house."

"He even wanted to pay us rent."

"I can understand him."

"You are just as crazy as him. This is family. We love to have him here. Everything we do, we do out of love, not out of a sense of duty."

"I see, you guys have serious issues. Now, if you don't mind, I'll bring him his medicine."

Chris always had a feeling that his Uncle Coop was a bit strange. He went to his grandfather's room.

"Grandpa! What the hell are you doing?"

"Dear God, Chris, do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"Do you want to go to hospital again?"

Chris put the bag down.

Victor had taken a chair and was about to climb on it to fix the lamp on the ceiling, when Chris came in.

"Do you remember, that you fell off a ladder when you broke your hip joint? And that you had to walk around with crutches for almost a year?"

The old man shrugged. "That's why, I didn't take a ladder this time."

"Grandpa! Uncle Coop is home. Why didn't you ask him to fix this for you?"

"I didn't want to bother him. It's just a little problem. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself."

"No, you are not."

"If you want to mother someone, go to your son," Victor replied angrily.

Chris sighed. His grandfather was just too stubborn. He couldn't accept that he was old. Too old and sick to go on living like he always did. Without anyone's help.

"Give me that! I'll fix your lamp."

Victor had to admit, that he didn't really want to climb on the chair. His last fall was bad enough. But he was never one to ask for help and now he had to and it annoyed the hell out of him.

Chris took the light bulb and climbed on the chair.

"By the way, hello!" Victor said sarcastically. "Don't come ever again into my room and yell at me without saying hello."

"Don't try to do things you can't do anymore, grandpa. I'm serious. Uncle Coop just told me that he'd love to help you out."

"Yes. Everyone says they love to help you, but in the end you just get on their nerves and they expect something from you. Most of the time, they want you to live the way they want you to."

"Don't be so melodramatic."

"Me? Tell me one thing, why did Piper come around a few days ago and complained, that you never accept any help from her."

"I can help myself."

Chris climbed down the chair. He felt Victor starring at him and returned it. "What?"

But his grandfather only shook his head. He didn't want to start a real argument with his grandson.

"Thanks for bringing me the pills." He checked his pockets and gave Chris a 5 bill.

"What the hell is that? I don't take any money from you," the brunette said.

"You never had a problem taking money from me when you were a kid."

"I earn my own money. Really, grandpa, I like helping you out."

"Take it. Buy something for my favorite great grandson."

"He's your only great grandson." Chris still refused to take the money, though. "I have an idea. Why don't you come to the street fair with us and buy him something yourself? The whole family will be there, anyway."

"The whole family? Well, apparently I was not invited to come along."

"Aunt Phoebe must have forgotten to ask you."

"No, you know, what's going on? They think I'm too old. They think, I should stay at home all day long, because I'm over 70. Believe me, when you are old, people give you a feeling like you are dumb."

Chris was wondering why his grandfather behaved so strange today. "I'm inviting you, okay? Josh will ask for you otherwise, anyway. He was really mad when I told him I would visit you alone."

"Really?"

"Of course. But he was invited on a birthday party. You know, me and Josh love you so much. And that's the reason why we don't want anything happen to you. You really have to look after yourself, okay? And ask someone to help you, for God's sake."

Victor smiled at his grandson. "I will, if you do the same."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay. I'll try."

Phoebe came home soon after Chris had arrived. Neither him nor Victor told her about their little argument. And the old man decided to not mention the street fair, although it hurt his feelings that his daughter had forgotten to invite him.

* * *

**Please don't forget to leave me a little review. I really love them and I promise I'll have another update soon. Well, actually I can't promise that. But I have some chapters finished already and will get them to Ann right now. I'm sure it won't take her too long. I'm not completely sure. Guess, it depends on how many mistakes she finds ;-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Each story gets an update today ;-) Here is some family stuff and drama stuff, just like it should be. **

**Enjoy it!**

**Thanks to ****Ann!**

Chapter 16

Piper, Leo, Chris and Josh crossed the street. The entire trip there, the 4-year-old thought about everything he wanted to do once they finally arrived at the street fair.

Phoebe, Coop and Victor were already waiting for them at one of the entrances. Paige and her family would meet them later as Henry had to finish his shift.

Josh bounced around like a little bouncy ball, eagerly waiting to finally get in.

"Daddy, I want to ride a pony and a merry-go-round. I want cotton candy and a hot dog and I want to have a balloon and I want my face painted and I want…"

Chris put his hand over his son's mouth. "We'll see all about that. I want you to listen up. There many people on the fairground and you are only 3 ft tall. So, you stick with me. No letting go of my hand, no running away. And if we should get separated, we'll meet right here. North entrance."

Josh nodded. He wanted to get going. "Daddy, I want…"

"North entrance. How's it called?"

"North entrance, daddy. I want to…"

"North entrance."

"Yes, I know. North entrance. Can we go now? Please, I want to have a ride on the merry-go-round now!"

"Alright. Just look out for Uncle Coop, you can't miss him!" Phoebe said, giving her husband a light shove.

Josh took his father's hand and they finally walked through the entrance that led into a whole world of fun for a 4 year old. There were so many things to see. Everything was colorful and there was funny music playing too.

The family went towards some wooden table and benches.

"I told Paige, we'll wait here," Phoebe said.

Josh had already found the merry-go-round, he wanted to ride. It had cars in various colors. He could see it from where he was standing now with the rest of the family. It had a blue car.

"Daddy, I want to…"

"I know, you want."

Chris put the little green baseball cap on his son's head to protect him from the rather hot sun. For a March day it was really warm. "We'll take a look around. Does anyone fancy joining us?"

"I'll come," Victor said.

"Are you sure you should, daddy. It's really crowded and…" Piper started.

"Of course. Josh and I will look after grandpa. Don't worry," Chris said.

The three generations of Bennett/Halliwell left the other family members. Josh was allowed to ride the merry-go-round two times, because his great grandfather paid for one round. This was the best day in Josh's short life. At least, in his opinion. His daddy bought him a balloon that looked like a dog and then he got to ride a pony. They were on their way to the petting zoo when a colorfully dressed clown suddenly scared the hell out of the 4 year old.

When the three of them arrived back at the table, Josh had his face buried in his father's shoulder, scared that the clown would jump at him again.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"A nasty clown attacked us," Victor said.

"Oh, clowns are scary," Piper agreed. Josh nodded.

Paige and Henry had arrived a while ago and now Henry offered: "Hey, Josh, do you want me to arrest the clown?"

The 4 year old looked up, anger written all over his face. "That is not funny, Uncle Henry."

The black haired man held out his arms defensively.

Chris sat down on the bench as Josh started to become heavy. He tried to make his son sit down next to him, but the little boy only hugged him tighter. Chris sighed.

"Oh, come on. I swear the bad clown is gone. Daddy sent him away. Okay?"

Josh looked around. He couldn't see the clown anymore.

"Do you want some cotton candy now? And something to drink too."

"Okay." As long as the clown didn't come back.

While Chris and Josh were away, Holly, Haley – the twins -, Patty and Henry Jr. came to get some more money from their parents as well as Penny who tried to persuade her mom to let her listen to the rock band that was going to play in a few moments.

"I don't know, Penny. You cannot stand alone between all those drunken guys."

Penny rolled her eyes, but she saw a chance when Chris came back. "I'm sure, Chris would come with me," Penny said and batted her lashes, looking at her second oldest cousin.

"Come where?"

"To listen to the cool rock band. Please, Chris," the 16 year old pleaded.

"I have Josh with me. Sorry."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Paige told him. "The kids can take him for a while. Can't you?"

"Mom…" Holly started but Patty was all for it. Henry Jr. was already joking around with the 4 year old, anyway.

"You don't have to," Chris told his cousins.

"They want to. Right?" Phoebe said. "Go, have some fun."

"Chris, I'm forever in your debt," Penny said.

"Do you like the lead singer?" he smirked.

"The drummer," she whispered back.

"Alright."

Chris showed his son a 10 dollar note and gave it Henry Jr. "That's for you, Josh. And no more, got it? Listen, to what Holly, Haley, Henry and Patty are telling you and stick to them."

"I will." Josh took Patty's and Henry's hand as they were his favorite second cousins.

"And you stick to Chris, young lady," Coop told his middle daughter.

Penny was a bit of a troublemaker at the moment, interested in nothing but boys and clothes. Prue hadn't been that bad. Coop wasn't sure if his nephew would be the right person to look after her, but he'd never voice that.

* * *

Penny talked nonstop about the drummer as the two cousins went back to their parents.

Chris sighed. The band hadn't been bad. He liked rock music – the only thing, he and Kat had had in common. But of course, it hadn't been a great band but some sophomores from Penny's school. At least, she had fun and promised to baby-sit one night for free.

"It's okay. Really. It was fun," Chris said.

"So, it was fun?" smiled Phoebe at her nephew and daughter, when they reached the table.

"Yes, mom. It was amazing. Tom what so great!" Penny told her mother.

"Is Josh not back yet?" Chris asked.

Piper shook her head.

A group of young men around Chris' age passed the table. One of them stopped and turned around.

"Chris? Chris Halliwell! It's really you!" the African-American greeted him.

Chris stared at him. He knew the face but couldn't recognize who it was.

The young man approached him and saw that the brunette didn't know who he was. "It's me. Michael Jones."

No, nothing.

"Michael. From high school. Big Mike."

"Oh, yes! Sure!" replied Chris, finally remembering. "But you're not really big anymore."

"I lost 50 pounds, my friend," Michael laughed and hugged Chris. "Man, it's good to see you. Last thing I heard was that you were going to Harvard, right?"

"Yeah, but it didn't worked out," Chris shrugged.

"What? Why not? You were best in the SAT test, the only one from our class accepted in Harvard, and now you're telling me you didn't go. How's that?"

"Something else came up."

_Chris stood in front of the mirror that hung behind the door in his bedroom. He only had a room for himself for a year now. The day Wyatt turned 16, he had persuaded his parents, that he was too old now to share a room with his baby brother anymore. First Chris had been hurt but now he was quite happy to have a room for himself. _

_Chris sighed and continued to stare at his reflection. It was not that he wasn__'__t satisfied with his looks __–__ after all, you can barely change your face __–__ although, he felt a bit unsure of himself since Paula rejected him. He just thought that a little change couldn__'__t hurt. He thought about letting his hair grow out a bit and maybe some new clothes couldn__'__t hurt. But he had not much money, so he had to do something with the stuff he owned. Usually, he dressed in some trousers __–__ mostly jeans __–__ and a simple t-shirt or sweatshirt shirt (depending on the weather). No prints. _

_Chris didn__'__t believe, he looked like a geek. And he really wasn__'__t one. He just learnt the stuff easily, had many interests in different lessons and read tons of books. He didn__'__t study all night long. He just got the A__'__s even though he didn__'__t studied more, than Wyatt, who always was an average student. _

_Making a decision, Chris stepped away from eh mirror and sat down on the bed, taking a scissor. _

_Wyatt sat in the kitchen and ate one of the muffins, while his mom and Aunt Phoebe talked about some shoes, they had seen in a magazine. _

"_Wyatt, honey, would you please go to your brother and ask, if he wants a muffin as well. He seemed really depressed, when he came home from school,__"__ Piper said, but there was no need for Wyatt to get his brother as Chris already entered the kitchen. _

_He had decided not to do his homework right away as he usually did. Maybe he wouldn__'__t do them at all. _

_Piper took in her son__'__s appearance and the smile on her face vanished. _

"_Christopher, what have you done with your jeans?" she shrieked. _

"_Nothing." Chris shrugged. "That's cool, mom."_

"_Yeah, Piper, that's cool. Come down," Phoebe said and patted her sister's arm._

"_You call it cool to cut holes in a 40 Dollar jeans? I work hard for the money and I surely don't spend it for new pants so you can cut it in two. If you want to do that, take some old ones from Wyatt. You'll pay that back from your pocket money," Piper scolded him. _

_Chris rolled his eyes. _

"_And don't roll your eyes on me, Mister!"_

_The 15 year old sighed. _

"_Come on, sweetie, sit down, eat a muffin, tell your old aunt what's bothering you," Phoebe encouraged. She was so happy; it'd take still some time until her daughters would hit adolescence. _

"_Nothing's bothering me. I'll go out."_

"_Have you done your homework, yet?" Piper asked. _

"_Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. I can do my homework whenever I want."_

_Chris left the kitchen. _

_Piper looked at her oldest son questioning, but Wyatt only grabbed another muffin and shrugged. _

_Chris didn't do his homework that night and not the following. He didn't study for tests like he used to and only read fantasy novels or thriller. Nothing from which he could learn something. _

_Moreover, he started to snap at everyone. Wyatt had to suffer most, because Leo and Piper treat to ground him, if he didn't stop being so rude._

_Five weeks after Chris had first lash out, the parents got a call from school. _

_And that was the reason, why Piper and Leo were now sitting here in the principal's office. _

_Mrs. Thomas looked through some papers and then said, "Mrs. Halliwell, Mr. Wyatt, I called you because of your son Christopher."_

"_Don't tell me, he is causing trouble," Piper said. _

"_No, he isn't. Actually, that is part of the problem. Chris used to be such an active student ever since he started Junior High school but for a few weeks now, he is really quiet. That is sad, because he often asked such interesting questions or had such a special opinion on things. It was fun teaching him. That is not even the main problem. What's bothering his teacher is that he isn't doing his homework and in the last tests, he only got C's. I know a C is still okay. But considering, Chris had always been a straight A student, it's quite noticeable."_

"_Yes, Chris hid adolescence hard," Piper agreed. "But of course, he has to do his homework. We'll talk to him."_

"_Please do that. Chris is a really nice young man and very smart. I see him attending one of the best colleges, but only if he finds his old form again."_

_This night Piper and Leo decided to have a serious talk with their youngest. _

_He did listen to them, he even agreed on everything and promised to do better again, but the parents weren't sure, if he really understood. Moreover, he didn't tell them why he ever changed his behavior. And outfit. _

_Leo didn't really care what his son was wearing, but it really bothered Piper so see Chris in ripped jeans._

"_Maybe some other students said something to you," Leo guessed. _

_Chris sighed. "Frank Handerson called me a geek and said I was the teacher's favorite because I'm such a bootlicker."_

"_I see. And why do you care what Frank Handerson says?"_

"_He's the definition of coolness in school."_

"_Why isn't it cool to have good grades?" Piper asked. _

"_Mom, the only things that are important in high school are hair and clothes."_

"_So, Frank Handerson isn't such a good student?"_

"_Average, I guess," Chris shrugged. _

"_But you are over average," Piper replied enthusiastically. _

"_But I don't want to be over average. I want to be like everybody else," Chris whined. _

"_Okay." Leo looked at his son. "Listen, you are no geek. You are a good student because you are smart, observing, and interested in so many different topics. You want to learn. Ever since you were a little boy, you wanted to know about everything and whenever we didn't gave you an answer, you took Wyatt's school books and read about it. That's just how you are and it's a great attitude."_

"_Leo is right. And it's not as if you study all day long. You have many other hobbies. Football, photography, music, movies and computer games. You just learn everything easier as others and that's why they are jealous."_

"_Listen to your mom. How long did you study for the test? Two days and you got A's and now, how long did you study for the C's?"_

"_Not at all," Chris said._

"_What?" Piper asked surprised. _

"_Really. I tried to only re-read it one time, but I still got a B+. So, I decided to not study at all."_

"_And you still got C's?"_

"_I listened in class." Chris shrugged. _

_Leo frowned. "Maybe you should do an intelligent test. Perhaps, you are even smarter than we thought and this is not the right school for you. I could imagine that you need some special requirements."_

"_What?" Chris jumped up. "I don't want to leave my school! Please, don't make me! Mom!"_

_Piper took her son's hand. "Of course you don't have to leave your school, baby. All we want is that you understand that you are gifted. You have a bright future lying before you. We only want what's best for you. And just because some dumb jerk calls you a geek, you do not throw that away." _

_Chris sighed. "Okay. It wasn't much fun, anyway. But I keep the clothes."_

_Piper wrinkled her nose. _

"_Are you sure, you don__'__t want to do that intelligent test,__"__ Leo tried again. He could imagine that is son was gifted and with the right encouragement, he could develop some amazing talents. _

_Chris frowned. __"__Maybe for summer break.__"_

_Chris learned that if you were smart you had to act as if you were and that some other students were only jealous and others really admired him. _

_One of them was Big Mike, who had never been a genius in school, but Chris liked him, although other students made jokes of him. _

_They often studied together and in the end, Big Mike became Michael Jones and was accepted in Hillman. _

Chris didn't want to recall what had happened.

"What about you?" he asked instead. "You went to Hillman, right?"

"Yes, I did. I'm an engineer now. In three months, I'm starting a new job in Montana."

"That's great."

"Yeah, me and Kaley are moving there."

"Kaley?"

"Kaley. My fiancé." Mike showed Chris a picture from his wallet. "That's her. Wedding is in six weeks. I hope I'll live through that. But I see you are one step ahead of me there."

Chris frowned at him, not understanding. He followed the black man's gaze to the wedding ring he still wore. Chris laughed a bit and hoped Mike wouldn't ask any questions. Chris had no contact with any of his schoolmates anymore and he really didn't want them to know that he ended up with a child, living at his parents' house.

"Do you still play football?" Michael asked.

"Nah. I don't really have time, you know."

Michael nodded.

"Daddy! I rode another merry-go-round. It had horses," Josh exclaimed running to his father hugging his leg.

Mike's eyes widened. "Hey, is he yours?" he asked.

Chris cursed. Damn it! His son never had a worse timing. But there was no denying it anymore. He picked Josh up, holding him against his hip.

"Yes, this is Josh."

"Hey, buddy. I'm Mike. A friend of your dad from school."

"Are you a teacher, too?" Josh asked innocently.

"Teaching? You are a teacher?"

Chris nodded. It was true- more or less.

"And how old are you, Josh?"

"I'm 4."

You could see that Mike did a quick calculation like most of the people did when they saw Chris and Josh together. His mouth formed an 'Oh', but he didn't say anything.

"You are a big boy then, huh?"

Josh nodded.

The Afro-American looked around. "I need to get going. But, hey, why don't you come to my wedding? Some guys from school will be there, too. I'll send you an invitation to your old address. And don't hesitate to bring the little one, too, and of course, your wife. Okay?"

Chris nodded. But he already knew that he wouldn't show up for any wedding.

Josh got fussy and Chris sat him down, tearing his eyes away from Michael. "Daddy, can I have a hot dog now, please," Josh asked. He could feel that something was wrong with his dad, but he was really hungry now.

"Sure. We'll get one then."

* * *

Chris sat in the conservatory, starring out of the window into the garden.

Josh was in bed already. It had been an exhausting day for the littlest Halliwell.

"Hey, your mom and I are heading to bed," Leo said.

"Okay. Good night," Chris said absently. He really didn't want to talk to his father. He already knew that the whole family had listened to him and Mike talking earlier.

"It is still early. Why don't you go out? Meet some friends?"

Chris snorted. "I don't have any friends."

"What about Wyatt?"

"He's saving his relationship."

"Good for him."

"Maybe."

Leo didn't want to leave his son alone in the state, he was in. but he could tell that Chris would send him away anyway.

"Then don't go to bed too late," Leo advised and left to join his wife.

* * *

Wyatt knew it was already quite late, but he had to thank his brother by all means. The 22 year old's idea with the compromises worked out perfectly.

The blonde witch straightened out his shirt. He saw the TV was on. He knew for sure, it wasn't his parents, who were still up.

He entered the living room and almost slipped as he stepped on a piece of paper. He picked it up and frowned. It was a page of a high school yearbook. It showed photos from the football team. Chris was in one with two cheerleaders that had their arms around him.

Wyatt went around the sofa and saw his baby brother sitting on the couch, flipping through the book. He had his legs popped up on the coffee table on which several ripped sites were laying next to an empty bottle of scotch, a filled one stood on the sofa next to the brunette.

"Chris what are you doing?" Wyatt asked softly.

"I look through my high school year book."

"Can you even see anything?" Except for the TV, nothing else lit up the room.

"I see enough." Chris took the bottle and drank right out of it.

"Are you looking for anything special?"

"I try to find someone who has ruined his life as much as I did."

Wyatt shook his head. "Chris, it's late. You are drunk. You should go to bed."

"I'm watching the movie," Chris replied.

Wyatt stroke some dark bangs out of his brother's forehead. "No, you are not. Come on, I'll help you upstairs."

"I don't need your help!" Chris suddenly screamed. "I don't need anybody's help!"

It was really bad, that Chris was so unpredictable when he was drunk.

"Hey. Quiet. You don't want to wake up mom and dad, do you?"

But it was too late. Leo already entered the living room. He couldn't sleep because this bad feeling in the pit of his stomach had kept him up. When he discovered that Chris was not in his room, he got worried. Now, as he saw his youngest child sitting on the sofa, it was a picture of misery, he regretted that he had just gone to bed instead of trying to talk to his son.

"Wyatt? What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"Long story."

"Do you see him?" Chris slurred. "Robin Myers. He failed the SATs twice and now he works as an accountant in a big company."

Leo frowned. "Is that your yearbook?"

Chris nodded. "Danielle Peters. The bitch owns a hotel now."

Wyatt took the book away from his brother. "You can look through the book tomorrow. Now, let me and dad bring you to bed."

"No!" Chris repeated, shoving his brother's hand away. "I'm watching the movie."

Leo ran a hand through his hair. "What's the movie about?"

"There is that guy," Chris said and took another drink, before his father took the bottle away from him.

"You had enough of that," he said sternly. "We'll switch that off now and bring you to bed."

"I can go on my own." Chris eyelids felt so heavy. He blinked a few times to stop the dizziness. He managed to stand up, but wavered and Wyatt had to support him.

"I'll orb us," the 24 year old told his father, who nodded and said, he'd clean up a bit.

The brothers rematerialized in front of Chris' bed and Wyatt managed to lay him down. Chris was almost asleep already, when the blonde helped him to undress.

"By the way, I came to say, thank you," Wyatt said.

"Thank you," Chris muttered.

"No, I say, thank you. You could answer with 'you're welcomed'."

"Welcome," Chris murmured.

"Whatever." Wyatt put a blanket over him. "You are so silly." He watched his brother falling asleep before leaving the room.

* * *

Chris had the worst hangover ever the next day. It was already after noon, when he finally rolled out of bed and that was just because he felt sick and had to throw up in the bathroom.

He went into the kitchen to get some aspirin as his headache was killing him.

Wyatt stood in front of the oven stirring in a pot. He knew, he shouldn't but he couldn't help feeling sorry with his brother.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom was needed in the restaurant and dad went with her. I'm the babysitter for Josh. Lunch is almost ready, if you are hungry."

"I'm not, but thanks."

Chris found his son in the conservatory looking through a book. He only hoped Josh wouldn't want him to read a story.

"Daddy, who are these people?"

Chris looked over his son's shoulder and noticed he had Chris' yearbook. "No one. Put it away, please."

"But it has to be someone."

"Just put it away, will you?"

"There are some parts handwritten. Why is that?"

"Just put it away, Josh. Right now!"

"Isn't that you?" Josh showed him a picture. "What are you wearing? Were those your friends?"

Chris could feel something snapping inside of him. He knew, he should control it, but he couldn't.

He took Josh by the arms and pulled him off the sofa, shaking him.

"I said you should put it away!" he screamed, even though, his headache protested.

Josh stared at his father with eyes wide open. He never wanted to make his daddy, that angry. He felt tears prickle in his eyes and his arms began to hurt.

Chris let him go and Josh thought he should bring the book now back to the living room, where he had found it. But that must have been wrong because the second he grabbed the book, he was spanked by his father a few times before he felt himself being picked up and heard his Uncle Wyatt screaming: "Have you lost your mind?"

The 4 year old pressed his face into this uncle's shoulder and cried. He wasn't hurt that bad, but he didn't understand what did just happen.  
Wyatt patted his nephew's back. He had never seen Chris losing control like this. He couldn't hurt a fly. Sure, he could hurt demons but that was something different.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt whispered to his nephew, who nodded. "Alright." He put the boy down. Josh still sniffed a bit. "I'm going to check on your dad now."

Chris sat on the sofa, his arms resting on his knees and cried in his palms.

Wyatt kneed down in front of him. "Come on. Calm down."

Josh leaned against his uncle. "Is dad crying because of me?" he asked. He had never seen his daddy cry. Never ever. Not even when mommy went away forever.

"No," Wyatt answered. However, he could see that his nephew didn't believe him. "Just because he hurt you."

Josh shook his head. His daddy shouldn't cry because of him. He was not that bad hurt. He touched Chris' arm with his little hand, because it was the only part he could reach. "Don't cry, daddy. I'm not hurt. You told me to put the book away. I'm not mad at you."

Wyatt stroke his nephews face. It was amazing, how Josh could feel what was wrong with his father and what was hurting him. Maybe he would become an empath, like their Aunt Phoebe and cousin. "Why don't you give daddy a hug?"

Josh nodded. He climbed on the sofa and put his arms around his father's neck.

Chris hesitated a moment but then pulled his son on his lap and hugged him tightly.

Wyatt took a deep breath. "Chris, you are my brother and I love you, but you really need help. Professional help."

**This was quite a long chapter. I'm sure it deserves some reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I won't say much as it is damn late here already. Just enjoy this new chapter. I don't know I think the chapters are kind of long these days. Hope no one minds. Thanks for the great reviews!**

**Thanks to Ann for helping me out again. Can't believe that I finally solved my beta problems with this story ;-)**

Chapter 17

It took Wyatt some time to calm his brother down and to persuade him to go back to bed to rest for a while. With his nephew he made a deal to not tell his mother, what had happened.

Piper would only yell at Chris and that was the last thing he needed.

Wyatt sat Josh down in front of the TV to watch a cartoon, even though he knew that Chris didn't like the electronic babysitter.

The blonde knocked on his brother's door and peered inside, checking if he was still asleep, but he saw that Chris was awake. "May I come in?"

"Sure."

Wyatt laid down next his brother. "How are you?"

"Don't ask," Chris replied. "God, I'm such a bad father."

"Rubbish! You are a wonderful father. If you weren't, Josh would still be angry at you. But he isn't. He was just worried about you. He loves you more than anyone else on this world. You are his hero."

Chris snorted. "I sure as hell didn't act like one."

"You just lashed out. I told Josh not to tell mom about what happened. But I talked to Aunt Phoebe, she knows someone from college who could help you."

"A shrink?"

"Yes. Aunt Phoebe said, she is really good."

"She? A woman? I'm not talking to a woman. You can't trust them."

Wyatt frowned. "You have issues. But I'm sure we'll find someone else. A man."

"Do you really think, I'm so fucked up?"

"Yes, I do," Wyatt smiled. "You'll be fine. I swear. You can do it."

Chris sighed. "I'll go and search for the rest of the ingredients for your potion."

"That's not important. You don't have to do that."

"I need to do it. I need to do something."

"What about work? Do you want to quit?"

"No. I'll stay. After all I need the money."

* * *

Chris couldn't stand being at the Manor. He orbed around on the search for the strange ingredients for his brother. He only made a little break to read Josh his bedtime story later that day.

He still felt guilty, because he had hurt the 4 year old. Josh had told him that it was okay and that he was not angry at him, but Chris couldn't help being angry at himself.

It was just before midnight when he finally decided to call it a night. He took a shower, but instead of putting on his pajama, he put on pair of jeans. His parents were still watching some old movie, so he orbed out of the Manor instead of taking the front door.

He rematerialized in the backyard of a neighbor. The 22 year old walked the rest of the way to Sally Jerk's house. On the way, he was asking hiMs.elf if he really wanted to go there. But he knew that if he stayed at home and tried to get some sleep, he would only be tossing and turning around in bed all night long.

The brunette rang the doorbell, once again wondering about the sound.

It took Sally some time to answer the door. She couldn't hide her surprise. Sure, he had been with her every other night after she had invited him over on Monday, until Thursday, when her husband came home. She had told him that Peter would leave again on Sunday, but she hadn't expected him. And not at this time. Usually, he came between eight and nine o'clock.

"Chris! What are you doing here?"

"You said, your husband was out until next Wednesday."

"He is. He left a few hours ago to catch his flight." She opened the door a bit more, so he could get in.

Chris closed the door behind him and put his arms around her waist, turning her around so she would stand with her back against the door.

He looked at her closely.

"Chris? Are you okay?" Sally asked, getting slightly worried by his behavior.

Chris leaned in, kissing her lightly first but then deepened the kiss. They attacked each other hungrily. Sally put her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

* * *

Chris was dead tired when he had to go to work on Monday. He had left Sally's house in the early morning hours and only got a few hours of sleep. He really couldn't blame anyone else for that, but he still was mad at the world.

Still, he went to work and managed the two lessons he had before a two hour break. Chris paced around in his classroom restlessly, before he decided to go out for a while but first he had to get some more chalk so he went to see the secretary.

A young woman sat behind a desk, staring at the monitor of her computer. "Stupid, freaking thing!" she muttered.

Chris coughed to get her attention.

She didn't look up. "Just a sec," she said.

Chris gazed around the room. He never had been in the office before. He had never seen the principal and he tried to avoid Mr.. Hudson. It was pretty messy.

Finally, the young woman came to the counter. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so. I need some more chalk."

"And who are you?"

"I'm Chris Halliwell."

"Oh, of course. Wyatt's brother. You don't really look alike."

"I should have known."

"What?"

"That you know each other. You and Wyatt, I mean."

"And how is that?"

"You are a young, beautiful woman."

She blushed slightly. "Thanks. You'll find the chalk in the closet behind you."

Chris turned around and took a few pieces. When he faced the counter again, she was already sitting at her computer again, swearing quietly.

"Do you have a problem?" Chris asked.

"Tons. I need to type at least 20 letters and the stupid computer broke down."

"Why don't you use the other one?" Chris asked pointing towards the laptop on the other desk. "Why do you have two, anyway?"

"Well, that's the other problem. Usually, it's me and Mary working here. But Mary got married and quit. Unfortunately, they didn't found a stand-in yet."

"Do you want me to look at the computer?"

"Could you?"

"Yes, sure. I could also switch on the laptop, as well, and type a few letters for you. I have a few hours."

"Really?"

"Hey, that's no problem. I know about computer breakdowns and stuff. I worked with these things for almost three years."

He got behind the desk and after pressing a few buttons, the computer worked.

"Oh, thank you. By the way, I'm Jacqueline."

"No problem, Jacqueline."

Chris turned on the laptop and started to work on one of the letters. He and Jacqueline worked in silence and both jumped, when they suddenly heard a voice behind them.

"Mr. Halliwell! What are you doing?" Mr.. Hudson shrieked.

Chris looked him straight in the eye, obviously making the school administrator even more nervous.

"Jacqueline needed some help and I had time. So I helped her," Chris simply explained.

Mr. Hudson's eyes widened. "But we don't pay you for that."

"It's okay. I just wanted to help."

Mr. Hudson looked like he was about to cry. "Really. Oh, that is so generous. I just have a great idea. Why don't you work as our new school clerk, Mr. Halliwell? Full time, full payment."

Chris stared at the little man. A school clerk?

Jacqueline was nice and it was fun working with her and he had worse jobs.

"Now what do you say?" Mr. Hudson asked again. "I'm sure, you would be great."

"Okay."

"Okay? You accept?"

"Yes. Just what about my other job here, I'm already a substitute teacher, if you remember."

"Oh, yes, that. You know what? You stay the substitute teacher and come here in your free period. And as soon as Mr. Dane is back, you come work here full time. That is a great idea, isn't it? Ms. Griffin, what do you think?"

"I think, it is a great idea. Mr. Halliwell already helped me a lot."

"You see?" Mr. Hudson smiled satisfied. "Mr. Halliwell, did I already mention how glad I am that you are here?"

Chris nodded. He was scared that the school administrator was going to hug him at any second. "I'm glad too," he said.

Mr. Hudson patted his back as he went past him.

"What a strange little man," Chris muttered. "Do you think the principal is okay with me working here?" he asked Jacqueline.

"Oh, of course. She never cares for who is working for her as long as the work is done." She smirked at Chris. "So, we are colleagues now. And as your colleague, I have to warn you. Mr. Hudson really likes you. Really, really likes you," she said winking.

"What do you mean?"

"He's together with a man. Well, he was. I guess, he wants to change him for you."

"What?"

"I'm just warning you," she said winking.

* * *

On the end of the school day, Wyatt already knew that his brother had managed to find another job at school. Therefore, he waited for him to exit the office.

"Hi! How did you manage to get a full time job?" Wyatt asked.

"I seduced Mr. Hudson," Chris replied seriously.

"You are joking right?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Of course, I do. Sort of."

"Anyway," Wyatt gave Chris a piece of paper. "Aunt Phoebe asked her friend for another psychiatrist, a male one, and she already made an appointment for you. Dr. Marc Bessington. You'll see him Wednesday afternoon at four o'clock. I'm sure Aunt Phoebe will drive you there, or Uncle Coop, or anyone, if you don't want to go alone."

"Yeah, I know," Chris nodded.

"Promise me to really go there."

"I promise."

Wyatt looked at his brother. But he didn't know if Chris was telling the truth. Wyatt could never read his brother since Chris had the habit of shielding his emotions.

"I'll finish your potion today," Chris told him, changing the subject like he did so often.

"It really isn't that important," Wyatt said. "I can mix it myself, if you have all the ingredients."

"Stop, treating me like an invalid. Okay? I'm fine. I can do it."

"Okay. Thanks."

For the next two days, Chris tried to keep busy. He couldn't sit down and do nothing, or he'd start thinking too much if he did so. He couldn't help but see his son's scared look, the tears in his eyes, as he shook him. Why did he do that? What was so bad about his son looking through his high school yearbook?

The bad thing was, he made Chris think about his past.

"What's wrong with you these days?" Sally asked, stroking over Chris' bare chest.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You are so…I don't know. Even more quiet and more aggressive than usual."

"How can you know, what's usual for me and what is not. We don't really know each other."

"I'm kind of empathic." She shrugged.

Chris got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Why don't you stay overnight. Just for once," Sally proposed. "Peter won't be back before tomorrow afternoon."

"No. I can't. I have problems sleeping in other men's beds."

Sally laughed. "Don't be such a hypocrite. I mean you have no problems fucking other men's wives in their bed, but actually sleeping gives you a bad feeling."

"I was thinking," Chris said, ignoring her. "Maybe, I shouldn't come here again."

"What? No, that's not what I'm saying. Really. I love to have you here. You make me feel good."

Chris smirked. "I hope so. We'll see."

"I don't know when Peter will be away again, though. I'll call you okay?"

Chris shrugged. "If you want to."

"I'll see you later."

He nodded and left Sally's house.

* * *

Chris orbed into the kitchen in the Manor and found the first-aid-kit, where it always lay. He searched for a bandage, when suddenly the main light lit up the room.

"Dad? Don't you ever sleep?" Chris asked without facing his father. He knew it was the ex-Elder.

"I could ask you the same. Don't you have to go to work tomorrow. And what happened to your arm?"

"I was attacked." Chris shrugged.

"Where? In your bedroom?" Leo asked.

"No. I was in the underworld."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a witch, dad. I vanquish demons."

Leo decided to not ask anymore questions. "Come on. I'll help you."

He approached his son and cared for the bleeding wound on Chris' forearm. "You should get Wyatt to heal that."

"Tomorrow."

"Have you been in the underworld since you left the Manor earlier tonight?"

Chris nodded. He didn't want his father to know that he had spent a few hours with Sally before he went to the underworld to vanquish some random demons that passed his way, just to have something to do instead of laying awake in his bed.

"You should go to bed now," Leo said and Chris didn't know whether his father had believed him or not.

"Yes, I should," he agreed, putting the kit away.

"You know, I'm worried about you," Leo suddenly said.

"You don't have to, dad. I'm fine."

"I'm your father. It's my job to worry. Especially when my son is acting like you have recently."

Chris shook his head.

"Oh, and don't think I don't know where you go every night, when you sneak out."

"It's none of your business where I go."

"I know. I won't tell you what to do or anything. I'm just asking you, is that the life you want to live?"

"I'm working on it. I'm going to see a shrink tomorrow."

Leo raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"I guessed, I should at least try it out. No, that's not true. Wyatt thought, I should try it out."

Leo nodded, not sure what to think about that. "You should go to bed now," he repeated.

* * *

Phoebe looked through a magazine while she waited with her nephew in the doctor's waiting room.

Chris just stared ahead and tapped on the armrest. He didn't know, why he was nervous. There was no need for that. Damn, he paid the man.

Phoebe put the magazine down. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, why not?"

The middle Charmed sister rubbed his back. She could feel his anxiety.

"I mean," Chris said. "talking about my feelings with a stranger is not one of my greatest positions. Or with a family member, for that matter."

"I don't think you have to talk about your feelings right away. You need to introduce yourself first."

"I hate introducing myself. 'What's your name? Why are you here?' That sucks."

Phoebe sighed but before she could say anything else, the elderly nurse called Chris in to follow her into the doctor's office. Phoebe gave him thumps up and Chris rolled his eyes.

The nurse led him to a really tiny office, and Chris couldn't help but be disappointed that there were no sofa like in the shrinks' rooms you saw in TV. There were only two leather armchairs and a coffee table.

Marc Bessington was a tall man, with dark hair. He was the same type as Chris' cupid uncle and the young witch couldn't help but wonder if his Aunt Phoebe and this guy ever had a thing for each other. After all, they had been friends in college. He tried to get rid of the thought and sat down on one of the armchairs when the doctor asked him to. He chose the one facing the window, and Dr. Besington wrote something in his notebook. Chris suddenly remembered why he hated shrinks.

"So, would you please tell me, why you are here. What's the problem?"

"I thought I pay you to tell me that."

"I have a feeling, you don't know why you are here yourself and that's why I'm asking, Chris. I can call you Chris, can't I?"

"Well, my name's not Joe," Chris replied. But apparently Marc didn't get the joke. He nodded. "You can. Can I call you Marc?"

"Sure."

"Good."

They stared at each other for a second. Marc was the first to tear his eyes away.

"Now, are you going to tell me why you are here?" he asked.

Chris leaned back in the armchair. "Well, my brother thought I should get some professional help."

"He did? But you don't think so?"

"I don't know."

"Why did he purpose that you should meet a professional?"

"I don't know."

"And in which situation did he say so?"

Chris observed a bird that flew by the window.

Marc narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No." Chris took a deep breath. "He saw me getting violent towards my son, that's when he said so."

"You hit your son?"

"No!" Chris quickly assured. "God, no. I just…I was so mad."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Okay," Marc stressed. "Alright. Any other reason why you are here, other than for your brother?"

"My family thinks I drink too much."

"Alcohol? And what do you think?"

Suddenly, Chris' mobile rang. He took it out of his pocket. The display showed 'Josh kindergarten'.

"I'd rather you switch that off during the session," Marc said.

"I need to take this." Chris took the call. He heard the usual noises. Children playing, some adults talking, but also he heard cries. Josh was crying.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Halliwell. But I don't know what to do anymore. Josh is crying really badly. I can't calm him down. He got into a fight with another boy and something bad happened. It's Willy."

She hadn't to say anything else. Everyone knew that Josh was really in love with the stuffed dog.

"I'm on my way." To Marc, Chris said: "We need to cut this short. My son needs me. Thanks."

He didn't wait for an answer but went straight to Phoebe, who looked up from her magazine.

They drove to the kindergarten and Josh clung to his father as soon as he saw him. He hiccupped when he told them what had happened.

Willy lay on the floor. His head ripped off. Some of the filling oozed out.

"It was Stevie Robinson," Nancy explained. "I already put him on time-out."

"Okay, thanks." Chris held his son. He felt his shirt getting wet from Josh's tears. It was really heartbreaking.

Phoebe picked up the broken toy. "Don't cry, baby," she said patting the 4 year old's back.

"It's not so bad. I'm sure grandma can fix Willie again," Chris told him. But Josh was inconsolable and Chris decided to take him home.

"Are you sure grandma can put Willy together again?" Josh asked sniffing.

"Absolutely."

"Oh, yes. Grandma is really good in these things," Phoebe agreed.

Luckily Piper was at home. She rushed into the hallway alarmed by her grandson's cries.

"What happened?"

"Ehm…Willy," Phoebe showed her sister the two parts of Josh's stuffed animal.

Piper put her hand over her mouth.

"Grandma, daddy said you can fix Willy again. Can you? Please!"

Josh looked at her with large, pleading eyes, combined with his tear strained face it was a pitiful sight.

"I'll get my sewing box."

It took Piper 15 minutes to sew Willy's head back on his neck. She also took a large, blue bow to hide the sewing marks.

Josh hold his hands out and Piper gave him the dog. The little brunette hugged his best friend tightly.

"Thank you, grandma." He climbed on her lap and gave her a hug and a kiss. "I love you lots."

"I love you too," Piper said.

"Why don't you go and draw a picture for grandma to say thank you," Chris purposed.

"Okay, I'll draw you flowers."

Piper helped him down.

"I'm forever in your debt, mom," Chris hugged his mother as well.

"Oh, nonsense. It was no problem."

"Still. You have no idea, how much Josh depends on Willy."

_There was another knock on the door. _

_Wyatt had arrived in the hospital only 10 minutes ago and now a large bunch of flowers with denim clad legs stood in the door. _

"_Chris? Shouldn't you be at work?" Kat asked from the bed._

_Chris put the flowers down. "Hey, how did you know, it was me?"_

_Kat rolled her eyes. "I know your dirty jeans."_

"_They are not dirty."_

"_Yes, they are. Did you wear them at work?" Kat knew he had._

"_No." Chris put the flowers in the vase ignoring the three roses, Wyatt had bought the fresh mother earlier._

"_Stop nagging. Look what I got you." He placed a brown paper bag on the bed._

_It contained the novel Kat had just been reading, a portable radio and her favorite chocolate. _

"_Thank you." She took out a stuffed animal. "Is that for me, too?"_

"_No, it's for the baby."_

"_The still nameless baby, I might add," Wyatt said. He was carrying the little bundle around. _

"_I came to like Baby Boy Halliwell," Kat said. _

"_Yeah, and in 25 years when he's a famous lawyer the judge says: 'Baby Boy Halliwell, your witness'", Chris replied. _

"_And in 16 years, when he is the popular high school football player on his shirt will stand 'Number 13, Baby Boy Halliwell'". _

_Kat held out her hands in defense. "Okay, okay. I got it. I will find a name by tomorrow. Promised."_

"_But remember, he'll be a man someday. And don't forget his favorite uncle." Wyatt grinned and gave the baby to Chris. The little boy gurgled happily._

"_We already decided on his second name, sorry."_

"_I got to chose the second name," Chris said proudly. "Victor, in honor of his great grandfather. The only one who laughs over his daddy's jokes, because he has the same weird humor," he told the baby. _

"_Give him a third name. But I get, what you plan with that one. Is it not enough to shock Grams by telling her the next generation of Halliwells starts with a boy. Again." Wyatt laughed. _

"_Grams? Your Grams? I thought, she is dead," Kat said surprised. "When will you tell her?"_

"_At the wiccaning."_

"_The wiccaning?"_

"_You do know that your baby is one third witch, one third Elder and one third mortal," Wyatt explained. _

"_I don't really get that yet," the blonde women replied, shaking her head. _

"_You'll have to once he starts to orb around."_

_Chris put his son back in the crib and showed him the toy he had bought him. "You see that? It's a stuffed dog. Woof!"_

"_That's not a dog," Wyatt interrupted him. "It has arms and legs and no tail. And it grins and has a pattern like a tiger. More looks like a cheap version of Tigger from Winnie the Pooh."_

_Chris glared at his brother. "It's a dog," he emphasized._

_Wyatt shrugged and grinned. _

"_Don't listen to Uncle Wyatt. He's not the smartest cookie in the box. This will become your favorite toy, okay? Here you go."_

_Chris lay the dog down next to the baby, who was smaller than the toy. _

_Chris sat down on his wife's bed. _

"_Why should that be his favorite toy?" she asked. _

"_I put a spell on it."_

_Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "You put a spell on it, so he likes it best."_

"_No, Wyatt. Use your head, will you. A protection spell. As soon as evil comes close to the baby and the stuffed dog, it will raise an energy shield. Similar to the one you can do. Clever, huh?"_

"_A what when a what comes close to the baby?" Kat asked. _

"_You need to have the witch talk," Wyatt told his brother. _

"_How about, I leave you with this great duty. Because I'm on my lunch break and need to get back to work."_

"_Hold on." Kat took him by the arm. "This is your lunch break and you come here?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And what about actually eating some lunch?"_

"_I'll get something from the vending machine at the entrance. Why are you so worried suddenly?" Chris asked. _

"_Mommy hormones?" Kat shrugged. She really was bit worried. For the last three days – since the baby's birth – Chris was in the hospital every free minute until a nurse had to make him leave in the evening. Not to mention the long hours, he did for the last four months for that bit of extra money, which he obviously spent on flowers, as she got a new bouquet every day, and baby stuff. _

_Chris grinned at her. "Right. Daddy hormones are telling me to get my ass back to work."_

_He kissed her on the cheek and stroke his son's face before leaving. _

_The baby let out a small whimper when the door closed. _

_Wyatt took him out of the crib. "Does he want something?"_

_Kat shook his head. "He always does that, when Chris leaves. Now, tell me about this evil and promise me, whatever Chris had done to the animal, it will keep the baby safe." _

**I know some people don't like Sally. Good news for them, I have just written her kick-out chapter. Only a few more with her. **

**So, it was good, bad?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here goes the next update. I hope you'll like it. Thanks for the reviews the last time. **

**Thanks to Ann! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18

Chris sat in one of the garden chairs watching Josh playing with the bowling set Piper had given him when he heard the jingling. It was unusual enough that anyone jingled him. Unlike Wyatt he didn't have any charges, which was good as Chris had no idea when he could have taken care of a charge too. Moreover, he was no whitelighter anyway or half whitelighter. He was an Elder. So, who the hell jingled him.

He took Josh who complained about being interrupted, and orbed him to his grandfather. The only one who was almost always at home. Then, he followed the jingle to his brother's apartment.

"I need help," Rachel said.

"Has anything else ever been more true?"

The young woman glared at him. "Please. I know you don't like me but I need your help."

"Where is Wyatt?"

"He's in the gym."

Chris sighed. "What's the problem? A demon?"

"No. A baby."

The brunette Halliwell frowned at her. "You're pregnant?"

"No!" Rachel exclaimed. "I have my friend's baby over to baby-sit and I don't know what to do with her."

Chris laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought, you knew all about raising children. Better than anybody else to be exact."

Rachel only sighed and went to the spare bedroom in the apartment. Chris rolled his eyes and followed her. A little pink dressed girl sat in a crib. She looked rather unhappy. Who wouldn't if they had to spend a day with Rachel? She whimpered lightly and then suddenly started crying. Her face became all red and the crying got louder every second.

"Did you try feeding her?" Chris asked.

"Of course."

"Changing her?"

"There was nothing to change."

Chris bent down and picked the baby up bouncing her lightly. "How old is she?"

"Seven months."

"She's cute. If she wouldn't cry."

Rachel nodded. "I know. Her name's Amber."

"Amber? I don't like that name. You know, what I'm asking myself. Why is someone leaving their seven months old baby with you, who has no idea about babies."

Rachel put her hands on her hips. "I don't need being lectured or anything. I only want to know how to stop her crying?"

"Funny that you think of me." Chris would have loved to let Rachel figure this one out alone. Since Wyatt had first introduced them, they hadn't liked each other; and Chris already knew that they would never come to like one another. If those two married, he wasn't sure they'd yet to like each other.

But the 22 year old felt sorry for the little crying baby. She had done nothing wrong. "Teeth. The baby's getting teeth. She's hurting, okay? I also have a little tip for you: frozen toast or waffles or something like that. Let her chew on it and hope that the mother comes soon to get her."

Rachel took Amber from Chris. "Oh, yeah. Will do."

"And don't jingle me again. Not for something like this, though. And I guess for everything else you call for Wyatt anyway."

* * *

Chris put the cork on the vial and closed the ancient Book of Shadows resting on its podium. He had two options, orb to his brother's apartment or let Wyatt come to him.

"Wyatt!"

A second later, blue and white orbs filled the attic and the blonde Halliwell appeared. Wyatt narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Problem?"

"No, I finished your potion. I also found out which demon you want to vanquish and I'm not asking you why you want to vanquish a demon that never came across us."

"It's a powerful…"

"Upper level demon. Yes, I know. Still, I thought we don't go after demons that leave us alone."

Wyatt only shrugged and took the vials. "Thanks."

Chris rolled his eyes and decided to stop asking. If his brother wanted to go after some demon, who was he to try to talk him out of it.

"I heard you paid Rachel a visit today."

"I had to. She jingled me. I would never just visit your girlfriend." Chris wrinkled his nose. He had nothing to talk about with Rachel, so what was the use in visiting her? He couldn't stand her when she came to the Manor after all.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it."

Wyatt shook his head. "What are you referring to, Chris?"

"Forget it, Wy, okay?"

The blonde witch took a deep breath. "Anyway, I talked to her and we both decided that we would thank you by taking Josh on Saturday. I'll pick him up in the morning and bring him back after dinner. That leaves with you a whole day for yourself. And because I know that you won't do anything for you then, I also got you this."

Chris took the envelope and took the piece of paper. "What is this?"

"It's from my gym."

"Your gym? Well, you spend enough time there after all. Hiding from something?"

"Shut up. I want to do you a favor."

Chris nodded. "I know. Sorry."

"Anyway, it's a voucher. Have fun."

"I'll try. Though, you know I'm not a sportive guy."

Wyatt smirked. "You were a football player, remember? But you can also use the sauna or get a massage or other stuff. So, we have a deal?"

"Sure. He's all yours. At least for Saturday. Though, I hope Rachel can handle children better than babies."

"That's not fair. She doesn't have a kid."

"I know."

Wyatt smiled. "Okay, so what time should I come by Saturday morning?"

"I guess, 10 would be fine."

The blonde nodded. "I have a girlfriend to meet, so if you don't mind I'll head home. I'll see you tomorrow in school?"

"Sure."

_Chris unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with Kat. She sat on the sofa talking to Wyatt who held the baby and made funny faces to him. _

"_Wyatt? Don't you have a home?" Chris asked only half joking. After all his brother had been around every other day since Josh had been born. And Chris felt that he didn't like him around his family too much. _

"_I only brought a new toy for my little nephew," the blonde answered with his sunny boy smile. _

"_Really? You can stop now. He has enough toys now. He's only four months old." _

"_That's what I told him," Kat agreed. "Are you hungry?" she asked her husband. _

"_Yeah, a bit." _

"_I'll make you something." _

_She left the living room. Wyatt carried the baby over to Chris, who was still standing near the door. _

"_I don't want to sound rude, but you look bad," he said. _

"_You know, I don't sleep that much." _

"_Of course." _

_Chris took his son. "You know, Wyatt, I really appreciate it that you come over almost daily to keep my wife and the baby company. But now, as I'm home you may just as well leave." _

_Wyatt frowned at his brother but didn't disagree. "I guess, you are right. But Kat's always happy when I stop by. You know, she likes to be around people." _

"_I know." _

_Wyatt took his jacket. "Did you talk to the folks lately?" _

"_No. They know where I live they can stop by. Just like you."_

"_I got it. See you."_

_Wyatt closed the door behind him. Chris was wondering when it had gotten so strange to be around his big brother. They always had been so close and now they just had nothing to talk about anymore. _

_Kat exited the kitchen. "Did Wyatt leave? I was just about to ask him if he wanted something to eat, too?" _

"_I'm pretty sure you guys had something to eat already. After all, you spent six hours together." _

"_How do you know?" _

"_I sensed for you during the day." _

"_You mean you spy on me, magically?" she put her hands on her hips. _

"_No, I was checking up."_

"_Whatever." _

_The blonde woman went back into the kitchen. She was stirring a pot when Chris came after her. _

"_How stupid do you think I am?" Chris asked her. _

_Kat frowned. "I don't know what you mean?"_

"_Okay. Let me put it like this. Tell Wyatt, he can save his money." _

"_I already talked with him about all those toys." _

"_I meant the paternity test. It's quite expensive, you know. And he'll only learn that it's not his baby. As I already know for sure it's mine. I wouldn't be around otherwise." _

_She turned around. "You already did a test?" _

"_Yes. The night Josh was born." _

_Kat stared to the ground. "I see. Good. I knew it wasn't his." _

"_But you weren't sure." _

"_I couldn't be sure, that's all. I'm glad it's ours."_

_Chris snorted. "Come on…" _

"_I'm serious. Look at Wyatt. He just finished college and he is still living as if he's in high school." _

"_Well, I just finished high school." _

_They stood in silence for a moment. Kat opened her mouth to say something but Chris interrupted her by asking: "What's for dinner?"_

* * *

"Okay, you see, the job is not that difficult," Jacqueline Griffin said. She had showed Chris around the office, pointing out where he could find everything. "All you got to do is to show the other teachers where to find chalk and stuff. Keep the class register in order and do the useless stuff Mr. Hudson wants you to do. Mrs. Lark will do most of her stuff herself apart from writing the letters for the parents. Pretty easy. Oh, and you maybe have to deal with one or two students. That's annoying but if you work in a school I guess you can't avoid it, can you?"

Chris nodded. "No problem."

"So, you take the other desk and laptop. Just feel free to place a plant somewhere. Or maybe a photo from you girlfriend?"

"I see, Wyatt hasn't told you everything," Chris muttered. "I have no girlfriend," he replied.

"Really?" Jacqueline played with a strain of her hair. "I see. I haven't either. A boyfriend, I mean."

Chris nodded. It really didn't interest him if the young red hair had a relationship or not. "If you don't mind, I would start by organizing all the papers that lay around here."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I can find everything. But if you want to."

"I want to. I can't work when papers lay all around." Actually, Chris didn't believe her that she could find anything. That was the messiest office he had ever seen.

Jacqueline opened the letters from that day. "Oh bad news for you. Mr. Dante will be back by Monday."

"So, I don't have to teach those kids anymore. That is great news! I hated that job."

"Do you think you will have more fun here?"

Chris shrugged. "At least you are over 18. I can handle adults better than teenagers."

"Me too."

Jacqueline put the letters in a folder when Mr. Hudson came back from his lunch break. The only bad thing about working in the office now, was that Chris couldn't avoid the school administrator anymore.

"Mr. Halliwell, I need you to work out a new menu for the cafeteria. I've got the offers from different companies. You'll need to find the cheapest supplier. But the parents want food that is healthy. I would do it myself but I have other stuff to do. Talk to the chef. Mrs. Griffin, did you look through the mail?"

"Yes, I'll bring it to you in a second."

Mr. Hudson smiled. He went to his room and closed the door behind him.

"We shouldn't interrupt him anymore," Jacqueline said. "He watches porn on the Internet."

"No way!"

"You do his job. He has nothing else to do. Believe me. That guy is more than strange."

Chris sighed. He had noticed that already himself. But he had had worst bosses and at least when Mr. Hudson didn't want to do his own tasks then Chris could do some more responsible work than typing letters.

* * *

Chris unlocked the front door of the Manor and let his son in who was talking none stop again. The young witch had stopped listening some time ago but Josh didn't care.

"Hey!" Phoebe appeared out of the family room. "I knew I heard my favorite grandnephew."

"Auntie Phoebe, do you want to play with me?" Josh asked when the middle Charmed sister swung him onto her shoulder.

"Sure thing."

"Memory? Can we play memory? I have one with animals that live in Africa?"

"I love Africa," Phoebe said enthusiastically.

Josh ran off to his room to get the game.

"Where is my favorite nephew?" Phoebe asked Chris in the same voice she had just used on his little son.

"What are you doing here, Aunt Phoebe?"

"Oh, me and your mom are planning who will bake which cake for Junior's birthday on Sunday. By the way, do you have any idea what you could buy him?"

"Actually, I do. I'll get a present for grandpa as well, I could buy something for you, too."

Phoebe waved it away but then nodded. "You know, that would be great."

The two of them walked back into the family room where Piper was still checking through her various cookbooks.

"How is your new job?" Piper asked her son, marking a page with a really delicious looking chocolate cake on it.

"Good."

"You have a new job again?"

"Yes, Aunt Phoebe. It's still in the school Wyatt teaches but it's permanent now. I'm a school clerk."

"Oh, for God's sake," Phoebe muttered. "Can't you finally get a job that fits you?"

Chris smirked at her. "And what fits me?"

But Phoebe couldn't answer as her 4 year old grandnephew already came back with the box that kept the game cards.

"Where can we play? Grandma needs the whole table," Josh said.

Piper tickled him lightly making the little boy chuckle. "Come here, what cake do you like?"

"Do you bake a cake?"

"Yes, for Henry Junior's birthday on Sunday," Piper explained.

"It's Henry's birthday? I want to do something too for Henry."

"You can draw him a birthday card, okay?" Chris purposed. "Can you stay with grandma and Aunt Phoebe?" he asked his son who nodded but the question was directed to his mother.

"Sure, baby. Where are you going?"

"Just getting a birthday present."

"For Henry?" Piper stood up from the sofa and took some money from the sideboard. "You don't mind getting something for me and your dad, as well."

"Sure, what do you need?"

Piper stared at her son confused. "Well, a birthday present for Henry."

Chris laughed and took the money. "No problem." The brunette ruffled his son's hair and went to get his car keys again from the table in the hallway.

Phoebe followed him. "Sweetie, I wanted to ask you if you plan on meeting Mr. Bessington again?"

"Who?"

"The shrink," she whispered.

Chris sighed. Right, the shrink. He had promised his brother and aunt to at least try and get some help, but he didn't really want to. After all, with the new job and everything else going on, he had totally forgotten about it.

"I don't know."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know. I think you should and that's why I already made a new appointment for you on Monday afternoon."

"Aunt Phoebe…"

"I'll take Josh to get some ice cream or something and then we pick you up again. Okay? Do it for me, just to make me happy."

Chris nodded. "Yeah, but I can't promise I'll keep going to it regularly."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Aunt Phoebe!" Josh yelled. "You promised to play with me!"

"I'm coming." She smiled at her nephew reassuring.

**Please spend me a few extra minutes and write me a little review and I will have the next chapter up in a bit. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is my new chapter for all of you to enjoy. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last time, I appreciate it a lot. **

**Thanks to Ann!**

Chapter 19

Josh sat at the kitchen table and watched his grandmother moving around. She was baking a cake for Henry Junior who celebrated his 14th birthday the following day.

"Grandma, can I help you with the cake?"

"Sweetie, your Uncle Wyatt will come to pick you up soon and I'm sure your dad doesn't want you to get your clothes dirty. But I will do another fancy cake tomorrow with blue icing. You can help me then."

Josh frowned. "Can you give it the shape of a car?"

Piper laughed. "I haven't thought about that. But we could do that, of course."

Chris entered the kitchen dressed in sweat pants. "Wyatt's not here yet?"

"No," Piper replied. "Is he late?"

"Half an hour. But I already imagined that. That's not bad. Right buddy?"

"Look, I finished the birthday card for Henry," Josh held a piece of paper in front of his father's face. "Grandpa, helped me with the writing but I did the rest."

Chris admired the drawing and Josh smiled brightly and draw another cherry on the cake he had done.

Orbs filled the kitchen and Wyatt appeared in front of his mother startling her. "Sorry, I know I'm late but me and Rachel had some trouble getting out of bed," he grinned.

"Where you sick?" Josh asked innocently.

Wyatt looked at his brother and shook his head. "Are you ready to have some fun with your uncle?" he asked to distract the 4 year old.

"YES! Where are we going?"

"To the zoo."

"I love the zoo."

"That's great." Wyatt ruffled his hair and Josh showed him the birthday card as well. The blonde witch praised the work as well and Josh jumped from his chair happily.

"Okay, get Willy and go to the toilet and then you and Uncle Wyatt can head out."

Josh sighed but went away anyway.

"Are you excited about your day off?" Wyatt asked his brother and accepted the cup of coffee Piper gave him.

"Wy, if my heart rate was any lower, I'd be dead."

Wyatt smirked. "Come on, you'll have fun. And remember I have lots of friends in the gym I'll know it if you don't go there."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Okay, if you have a problem just call me. If you want to bring him home earlier than we discussed, you call me too. Just call me if anything happens."

Wyatt nodded. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying. It's just the first time ever you'll watch him a whole day. Listen, I put 4 years of my life in raising Josh the way I want him, please keep an eye on Rachel. I don't want her to destroy all my work."

Wyatt shoved his brother. "She is alright, okay? You don't have to like her but respect her at least a bit. And she is really excited about spending her Saturday with Josh."

"I sure. Sorry."

Josh orbed into the living room with Willy in his hand. His dad frowned at him but he never got into trouble when he orbed around the Manor.

"Okay, put on your jacket. Listen, Wy, when it gets warmer he wears a pullover and a shirt to take off. When it'll get too sunny, he needs his cap. Here are wet wipes, tissues, and his water bottle. He needs to at least drink that, okay?"

"Warm take off, sunny put on, drink in the 'Bob the Builder' bottle. Got it!"

"And call me…"

"If we have a problem, I know. Trust me, I'm a teacher for God's sake. I will take care of the munchkin just fine."

"I'm not a munchkin!" Josh pouted.

Chris bent down to be on his son's height. "Now, you listen, do what Uncle Wyatt tells you to. No running away from him, no causeless crying, no rude answers."

Josh nodded. "I know. I'll be good, I promise."

"I know, you will." Josh hugged his dad and then took his uncle's hand.

Wyatt took the bag, Chris had prepared for him.

"Okay, we see you tonight."

Wyatt and Josh orbed off and for some reason Chris had this large lump in his stomach. He did trust his brother and he had spent days without Josh before. But he still felt something. He missed Josh. He missed it to hear his little feet trailing along behind him. For the last months since Kat's death he could count on his son being right at his side, and now he had to go through this day alone. That meant he had to focus on himself today. The whole day.

"Now what's your first point on the list for today?" Piper asked his son when he came back to the kitchen.

"Honestly, I go to bed again for a while and then I'll clean up a bit and do some laundry and then I'll go to Wyatt's stupid gym. At least to check it out."

Piper smiled. "That sounds great. You see, you will feel brand new. I remember when I had you and Wyatt running around here and I sometimes felt like I have to scream just to get rid of the anxiety."

Chris nodded. "Yes, it's just… do you think, Wyatt and Rachel can handle Josh? I mean, you know Josh, he's really…"

"Exhausting? Independent? Curious? Inquisitive?"

"Do you think they can handle it?" Chris asked again.

Piper laughed. "Yes. Don't ruin your day by worrying too much."

* * *

Chris had never expected a day alone to be so boring. It was the first Saturday he had for himself in ages and he had no idea what to do.

He had really used the voucher Wyatt had given him but the second he entered the club he knew it wasn't his world. He had never been a member in a fitness club. He never had time or enough energy to spent one or two hours on a stupid treadmill and he wouldn't start now. Once again Chris noticed that Wyatt really easily found female friends. Every woman between 18 and 27 knew at least his brother's name.

When he felt hungry he had gone to his Aunt Phoebe's house. His grandfather had been rather happy to see him, even without Josh with him. But Phoebe was also at home with Patty and they all had lunch together.

"The problem with too much time alone is that you really have to deal with yourself," Phoebe had said while they were eating. "And that is really difficult sometimes. Especially when you feel lost. You have to think about yourself and that often leads to recognizing what you did wrong. And that leads to feeling depressed."

Chris hated it when she used her empathy thing on him.

He decided to take a walk around the block, of Phoebe's house. It was a sunny day and lots of people said they took walks when they wanted to sort things out their heads.

Chris had always wished to live in an area like that one.

The brunette stepped in front of a fresh white painted house. A woman sat in a deck chair reading a book. A little girl was next to her and combed her dolls blonde locks.

There was also a man and boy who was around 10 playing with a large blue ball. Chris looked around the house and garden. It was pretty perfect. The grass was cut precisely and every stone seemed like it had been washed just the previous day.

Suddenly the ball missed his aim and landed in front of Chris. He picked it up when the boy ran towards him. "Hey, can I have my ball back, mister?"

Chris smiled. "Yes, sure." He threw the toy back at the kid. "Is that your tree house?"

"Yes, my dad built it for me when we moved in."

"And when was that?"

"Ehm…2 years ago."

"Frank, come back please!" the father called for him obviously not wanting his son to talk to some stranger.

"I'm coming! Thanks for catching my ball." Frank tuned around and ran back to his father, who was still eyeing Chris mistrusting. Chris couldn't blame him. Who wanted some young guy standing around watching a family in their garden?

Chris sighed. He looked down the street. He could hear some other kids yelling and knew he'd see similar situations in the other houses as well.

He decided to go back to his car. He hated the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

_Kat held another dress in front of herself. She only wore light blue panties as she checked out different outfits._

_Chris entered the bedroom and fell down on the bed. _

"_Is he finally asleep?" she asked._

"_Yeah. I only had to read 'Lucy, the little lamb' four times," Chris groaned. "I hate that fucking lamb."_

_Kat watched him through the mirror. "He really likes it when you read to him. Yesterday he only asked for you and told me I was a bad reader." _

"_I'm hard to top."_

"_I know." Kat winked. "By the way, where have you been, anyway?" _

"_Hunting a demon with Wy. What a waste of time." _

"_What do you think?" Kat showed him a pink neck holder dress._

"_I don't like pink." _

_The blonde woman shrugged. "I can't decide." _

"_When do you want to wear it?" _

"_Hello? Kacey's birthday party. I've talk about it for days now. Have you forgotten about it." _

_Yes, he had. Kacey was also a host at Channel 8. A fat, young woman with a talk show presenting topics like 'my hubby loves his car more than me'. _

"_Of course not," the 20 year old lied. "I was invited too, wasn't I?"_

"_Sure. I already chose an outfit for you." _

_Chris nodded. _

_Kat took her bathrobe and sat down on the bed. "How was your day?" _

_Chris knew she only asked for him to ask her too. "Okay. And yours?" The brunette closed his eyes. _

"_Mine was fantastic!" Chris wasn't surprised. "I met a decorator to talk to about the apartment. He has some great ideas." _

"_I hate the fucking apartment." _

"_Chris, we already talked about that." _

"_I know. And I said, I hate it. Looks like it's out of a damn magazine."_

"_You'll like it once all the changes have been done and the new furniture comes in. It'll look great." _

"_I saw a nice house today. Near my Aunt Phoebe's. With a large tree. Perfect to build a tree house in it for Josh. There was a garden." _

"_Chris, we already decided." _

"_No, you decided. You decided on an apartment on the 5__th__ floor in the city center. Great place to raise a kid." _

"_Hey, the kindergarten is near by and a park just down the street." _

"_Still…the house had a front porch and some rose bushes in the backyard." _

"_We'll move in the apartment. The contract is already signed."_

"_I haven't signed it yet," Chris sighed. "So, you won't even look at the house." _

"_If it makes you happy, I will. But it won't change my mind. I love the apartment. I always wanted to live like that." _

"_I guess, Josh'd be on my side." _

"_He's two." _

"_And your point is?"_

"_My point is, people like us don't live in the suburbs in a little house." _

"_People like us? What kind of people are we?" _

"_Young and successful." _

"_I work in a hotel, Kat."_

"_Not for long anymore. Trust me. They love me at the channel. I have a part in the show for 4 months now and I already have some fans. They kicked out Tiffany, so I have more time. And now Mr. Hitch is thinking about a life show with me and Derek. What do you say? Everything's turning out the way we wanted. You can go back to college. We will be invited to parties, meet interesting people, wear fancy clothes." _

"_Okay, I got it." _

"_Don't see the apartment as a place to live, see it as a status symbol." _

_Chris did so not care. "You could at least give the house a chance." The 20 year old took a deep breath. "You know, I thought about leaving." _

"_Leave what?"_

"_Leave the city. Three days ago when you surprised me in Josh's room at night." _

_Kat frowned remembering the night. "I asked you if everything was alright and you said yes." _

"_I wanted to pack some of his stuff and orb us out." _

_Kat stood up. "You wanted to run away with Josh? In the middle of the night? Not letting me know that you'd leave and where you'd go? Why?"_

"_Why not? Tell me one reason, why I should stay?" _

"_How about your family? Me and Josh. The life you have with us."_

"_What life is that? Being your accessory?" _

"_That's is not true. I told you, I love you."_

"_No, you only love what you want me to be."_

_Kat sighed. "Look, if you ever want to leave again, tell me. We can work everything out, I know it. But don't dare take my son away from me. I will send the police to look for you up and down the world." She leaned against the closet starring at the ceiling. "What stopped you leaving?" she finally asked._

"_As I said, you surprised me." _

* * *

Leo had his feet resting on the coffee table and switched on the TV after having spent the whole day with Piper in the restaurant. Sometimes, he really couldn't understand why he always let himself be persuaded to accompany to the restaurant every weekend when he finally could relax from his work in magic school. It was great to watch her in action but it also would be great to do absolutely nothing.

At least he could watch the news in peace. Piper had chosen to stay in the conservatory to read her book and Chris wasn't back yet. Neither was Josh. It was peacefully quiet.

"I'm back," Chris said.

Leo sighed. "How was your day?" he asked but hoped his son would notice that he wasn't really interested but wanted to watch the TV show.

"It was good. Boring," the brunette replied. "Wyatt not back yet?"

Leo shook his head.

"You want to watch this show, right?"

"Yes, I'd like to indeed."

"I'll leave you. Where's mom?"

"Conservatory."

Chris grinned on his way to meet his mother. His father got old. He was sprawled out on the sofa more often lately.

Piper looked up when she noticed someone standing in the door. "Hi."

"Seems like you and dad are beat," Chris grinned.

"I am not beat, I'm relaxing," Piper said. "How was your day?"

"Good. Really. No not really. I always had this feeling like I had forgot something."

Piper frowned. "And what?"

"Josh."

Piper laughed. "I see. But you have to admit you could do so much more without a little one on your tail."

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. But I recognized something. Wyatt has a lot of friends in this gym he goes to every other day."

"That's good."

"Yes, of course. But none of his friends are male."

Piper laid her book aside. "I'm sure that's coincidence."

Chris nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." He didn't believe it, just like Piper didn't. But neither of them said anything.

"Did you make some friends, too?"

"No, mom. I only was there like an hour. That's not enough time to make friends, is it?"

Piper shrugged. "Why not?"

"I'm too withdrawn. I'll go and get changed."

"Do you want something to eat? I could make you something."

"Mom, you were working in the restaurant eight hours and now you want to cook again. That's not necessary. Moreover, I had something with grandpa."

"I would love to make you something," Piper insisted.

Chris kissed her on the cheek. "I know." He went upstairs and changed into some other clothes before heading back to his father. "Are those the six o'clock news?"

Leo nodded mutely.

"Wyatt is still not back, right?"

Leo shook his head.

"He'll be here any second. Right?"

"Yes, of course. Any second."

"We agreed on six o'clock. Where the hell is he?"

"I don't know, Chris."

Piper sat down in the armchair in the living room. "Didn't you agree with Wyatt that he should be back now?"

"Yes. He'll be here any second, I'm sure. You don't think anything is wrong?"

Piper shook her head. "Of course not. You would feel it anyway."

"Yeah, right."

Leo sighed and focused back on the news when his son and wife finally ended their conversation. The local news changed to the worldwide news and then to the sport news. Chris had just decided to call for his brother when blue lights turned into Wyatt and Josh.

"We are late, I'm sorry," Wyatt said. Josh ran to his father and hugged him.

"Daddy, we went to the zoo and the beach and to the playground and I got a new book from Uncle Wyatt and we played ludo. I saw the giraffes and got a hot dog and ice cream. Two ice creams because one fell down and Uncle Wyatt got me another one. And I got a t-shirt with a giraffe on it. I love giraffes. What did you do?"

Wyatt fell on the other armchair and ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"I had a boring day," Chris replied and Josh nodded.

"Do you want to see my shirt?"

"Of course."

Piper eyed her oldest son, who looked rather exhausted, and had to smile. Apparently, Wyatt had had a hard time that day.

"Do you want a sandwich, sweetie?" she asked him and Wyatt accepted at once.

Josh went to his uncle and Wyatt gave him the bag. He showed Chris the green shirt with the big yellow giraffe on it. "It's great, isn't it? Can I wear it to Henry's birthday party tomorrow?"

Chris nodded.

"Can I watch cartoons now, please?" Josh asked.

"Did you already watch some at Uncle Wyatt's?"

Josh shook his head and climbed on the sofa between his father and grandfather. Chris nodded. "Then you can watch some TV."

Leo was now watching a show about old-timers. But of course, he couldn't follow as everyone was talking around him.

Josh looked at this grandfather. "Can you switch the channel, please, grandpa?"

Leo frowned.

"No, you go upstairs and watch in my room. Grandpa wants to see that show, okay?"

"Okay." Josh orbed upstairs.

"So, how was your day?" Chris asked.

"Great!" Wyatt exclaimed. "Exhausting, but great. Well, more exhausting, actually."

Piper came back and placed a plate with sandwiches in front of her oldest. "Kids need your attention."

"I know. I'm glad, me and Rachel don't have any yet. We could barely handle this one. I mean, I really tried to watch him all the time but he still fell and got ketchup on his pants and got hit by a wave – only a light one, don't worry but still. Not to mention the 'Uncle Wyatt's' every three seconds. And we just stayed somewhere for about 5 seconds and he wanted to run off again. I don't know. Josh always does what you tell him. But when I tell him something, he only gets mad or starts crying. Why's that?"

"Because you are Uncle Wyatt. You buy another ice cream wafer when the other one fells down. I don't. I'm a person he respects, you are a buddy," Chris said.

"Yes and it is not like Josh does everything your brother tells him. We had some crying sessions here, too," Piper grinned.

Wyatt shrugged. "It's pretty much work. I finally understand, why you are laughing about me working out in the gym. This is more exhausting. And I have a feeling like me and Rachel are not made to be parents. At least not yet. We fought about everything. And Josh was playing us out against each other."

"Well, you guys don't have to be parents just yet. Take your time," Piper said.

"I'm just wondering, if there is even a point in us being together when we aren't sure if we can have a family together one day."

Piper didn't know what to say to her son. "As long as you love each other, everything will work out. Right, Leo?"

The ex-Elder took a deep breath. "All I'm saying is, that you sacrifice your life for your family. You get your wings clipped to be with your wife and your two sons. You do everything for them. Driving your sons to football and basketball games, to friends, to doctor appointments. You care for their wounds, make breakfast and dinner. You help your wife to keep the house clean and her business going and how do those people thank you? By sitting around in your living room, talking while you are trying to focus on a TV shows about old-timers."

**Now, do you feel with Wyatt and Leo? ;-) Leave me your thoughts, please. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here you go with the new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all the great reviews on the previous chapter. **

**Thanks to Ann!**

Chapter 20

Josh sighed deeply and watched his grandfather tapping the table top. "When will grandma be ready?"

Leo took a deep breath and leaned forward. "Honestly, I have no idea. Women are different."

Josh nodded knowingly but he didn't really understand what his grandfather was talking about. All he knew was that his grandmother had been in the bathroom for over half an hour now. They wanted to go to Henry Junior's birthday party.

Josh looked at the greeting card he had made for Junior.

"Grandpa, Henry will celebrate his next birthday before we arrive at this one."

Leo smiled. "Right. I'll check on grandma. You don't move, please."

Josh nodded. It was boring, waiting was the stupidest thing ever. His dad was already at Aunt Paige's and Uncle Henry's house because he had to bring Aunt Paige the cakes Piper, Phoebe and Josh had baked for the party.

The four year old started playing around with his empty water glass while humming quietly to himself. He pushed the glass a little too far and it fell over the edge of the table. He held out his little hands and suddenly the glass froze mid air never hitting the floor. He took it and placed it back on the table.

Josh grinned widely. He had a new cool witch power. It was his first actually. All he could do was orbing but now he had grandma's power.

"Daddy! Grandma! Grandpa! See what I can do!" he yelled.

Chris orbed in immediately. "What's going on? What's taking you all so long?"

"Women they are different," Josh said seriously.

Leo and Piper entered the kitchen.

"Hey, you need to see what I can do!" the little brunette commanded. "Look!"

He let the glass drop and froze it again with the gesture he knew from his grandma.

"Oh my God! You've got a new power," Piper exclaimed. "And it is grandma's power."

Josh nodded eagerly.

"Hey, that is so great," Chris said and sat Josh on his hip. "You can show everyone at the party. We really need to go. Everyone is there already, what are you guys doing that's taking so long?"

"Women," Leo and Josh replied simultaneously.

Paige placed the last of the five cakes on the table that was solemnly decorated with candles and funny servicing. She was really happy that her sisters had helped her with the cake. She wasn't really good in baking or cooking, but the dinner she had made herself. Well, her twins helped her but that was mostly self made. Junior loved to celebrate birthdays since he had his first one and it hurt Paige that her husband had forbidden that the now 14year old have a big party with all of his friends. A family party was at least allowed. Although, of course, she knew that they had to persuade him but at his birthday. That seemed so unfair. That was why most of the time Henry was the mean parent and she the cool one. At least, they all had agreed that they wouldn't let the family notice. But Paige was quite sure that at least her sisters would notice the anxiety between the Mitchell family members.

They all sat down at the large table.

"Where's Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"Oh he called. He has a little demonic problem to handle. He'll be here for dinner," Paige replied.

"Wyatt has a demonic problem. Why didn't I know?" Chris asked. Although, Wyatt could handle most of the demons alone, they rather worked in a team and Wyatt called for his brother most of the time before he went to the underworld.

"Daddy, can I show them now?"

Chris nodded.

"Look what I can do!" Josh exclaimed. "Can you let the glass drop, please?"

Chris did him the favor and once again the little boy froze it and gained lots of praise and surprised remarks.

"Oh, you inherited Grandma's power, didn't you?" Phoebe told him. "I guess, he'll get your molecular combustion, too."

Josh nodded. "Soon I can go and vanquish demons myself, can't I?"

"Yes, soon. In 10 to 12 years or more," Chris replied.

Josh frowned. "That's too long."

"Okay, I say we all eat some cake and then Junior can open his presents," Henry purposed.

"You haven't opened your presents yet?" Patty asked with large eyes. "I always open my presents first thing."

Henry Junior only shrugged.

"What did you get from your parents?"

"Nothing," the teenager replied.

"Nothing yet," his father explained. "He'll get a new mountain bike from us and we decided that he should come with us to find the right one."

No one replied.

Paige placed pieces of cake on everyone's plate. They didn't talk much, which was more than unusual for every Halliwell.

"Are you guys angry?" Josh asked while trying to make mud out of his chocolate cake.

"No," Paige replied. "Of course not. We have a lot of fun."

"Why is no one talking then?"

"Josh, eat your cake properly," Chris told him when he saw that the 4 year old was more playing around with it.

Josh sighed. This party was no party. "Can I go outside and play?"

"First you eat your cake and then when you find someone to come with you, you can go outside."

"I'll come with you. We can play some baseball," Junior purposed. He'd like to get away from the table soon, too. The 4 year old nodded and hurried to empty his plate.

"I'll come too," Patty said.

"You have a great shirt, Josh," Coop said just to have a conversation going.

"Uncle Wyatt bought it for me, yesterday in the zoo. It's a giraffe. See? When I'm grown up I'll go to Africa and watch them. I know all about giraffes. Daddy told me. When the baby giraffe is born it falls two meters down first thing. But it isn't hurt. And when the giraffe wants to drink something it has to spread his forelegs like that." He showed it with his arms. "Because they can't reach the water otherwise."

"You really know everything."

"It's all written in a book and daddy read it to me. Giraffes are my favorite animals."

The adults at the table smiled but it vanished quickly when no other conversation started.

The twins and Penny decided to go upstairs when Henry Jr., Josh and Patty went outside.

"Well, now that's a fun party," Chris said. "There was more action at Kat's funeral."

"Chris," Piper scolded.

"Sorry. That was out of place. Of course, here is more action but the same icy atmosphere."

"Did something happen?" Phoebe asked.

"No. It's okay," Paige replied. "No, it's not okay. We had some trouble with Henry lately."

"What did he do?"

"Well, we caught him smoking," Henry said.

"We all tried that out."

"It was pot. Moreover, he lied to us. He orbed out of the house when he was grounded. He skipped classes. He went to the underworld without telling us. He is constantly bugging his sisters," Paige listed.

"The problem is those friends of his," Henry said. "They have a really bad influence on him. They are 16 at least and persuade him to do stuff."

"We just don't want anything happen to him."

"We don't want him to…you know… we don't want him ending up in trouble. Getting into drugs or crime or something," the parole officer said.

"I think you're exaggerating," Leo replied. "I mean, our boys did stupid stuff too."

"Yes, Uncle Henry, look at us," Chris agreed. "I tried cigarettes and pot and alcohol and sex. And I'm fine. I mean, I have no college education, and I lost my wife. But I have a son and no real job and I live back at home with my parents. You know, that's a bad example. Take Wyatt, he…he never did anything like that and now he has a mean girlfriend and a nice apartment. And tons of… female… mates. Maybe that is not so good either. Take…No, have faith. You still have two girls." The 22 year old leaned back in his chair.

"That is not funny," Henry replied. "I don't want my son to end like that."

Chris frowned at his uncle. "Like what? Me?"

"Just forget it. We are just worried," Paige interrupted.

"Well, actually, yes, I meant like you." Henry ignored his wife. "I don't want him to end up with a child when he is still one himself and drinks his life away with alcohol. And be bitter at this young age."

"I'm not bitter," Chris replied. "And I'm drinking tea right now. You make it sound like I'm constantly drugged. Moreover, the only way to not ever end up with a child is to not have sex. So, excuse me."

"Guys, please, let's not fight," Phoebe said. "It's a nice day and it's Junior's birthday. He should enjoy it even if he has caused some problems. I mean, what child hasn't caused any problem?"

"Holly and Haley haven't," Henry mumbled and Paige kicked him under the table.

"Phoebe is right," the youngest Charmed One said. "Who wants more coffee?"

She poured some cups. But a real animated conversation still didn't surface.

Henry Junior and Patty came back from playing in the garden with Josh. Chris took in his son's appearance.

"What's that?"

"I fell into the pond," Josh replied and tried to at least look ashamed.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, Chris. We watched him all the time but we were too late," Junior explained. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not Henry's fault," Patty agreed. "He just slipped and we got him out at once."

"I'm not hurt, Daddy," Josh said. He really didn't want Henry to get in trouble. He hadn't quite understood what Henry and Patty had been talking about but he understood that Henry's dad was pretty angry with him. "I'm just wet." He shrugged grinning.

"I see." Chris emptied his cup. It was unbelievable how often his son fell over the last three years since he could walk. Chris had stopped worrying too much. As long as there was no blood and Josh was still grinning like that, he was alright. "We'll go home and change."

"Junior, can't you at least show some responsibility? If not for yourself then maybe for your little cousin," Henry scolded.

"It was not my fault. It happened too quickly. And nothing happened."

"There have been kids ending in PVS after falling into a pond."

"And still there are people that doesn't assure their ponds," Chris said. "Stop blaming Junior, Uncle Henry. It's okay."

"Yeah, it's not Henry's fault," Josh repeated. He would have liked to go and change then since his clothes weren't only wet but dirty as well, but he didn't want to ask Chris.

"What were you doing so close to the pond anyway?" his father asked and it may not look that way but Josh knew he was angry. At least a bit.

"I wanted to see the fishes." Apparently that was not the right answer as his dad still looked angry. "It's Henry's fault." And that seemed to be even more wrong.

"Come on, I'll go with you to change your clothes." Piper took her grandson's hand and smiled at him reassuringly so Josh knew it was alright to orb back to the Manor now.

"I'm really sorry," Junior replied and sat down on the chair that was next to Chris'.

"Stop saying that. He falls over his own feet all the time. And I don't think he would have drowned in the mud hole your father calls a garden pond. Are there even fishes in there?"

"Of course," Henry said. He loved his little garden and the pond. "But you see Junior, that's exactly what I told you before. You are not able to take over a responsible task. I don't know what's wrong with you lately. You want us to treat you like an adult, then act like one."

Junior looked down on his dirty shoes. For days his father did nothing else but argue with him and goof on him. He had made one little mistake and his dad made it sound like it would affect his whole life.

"Your dad told us you were trying out drugs," Leo said. "You know, if you have any problems you always know that you can come to any of us."

"I'm not doing drugs," Henry answered. "I tried pot, one time."

"The question is, were you doing it because you liked it or because your friends told you that you should like it," Phoebe asked.

"Don't answer that," Chris advised. "Listen to me." He took one of the cookies, Paige had placed on the table in a large bowl. "This is your brain. Do you see that?"

"Yes. The cookie is my brain."

"And this is your drugged brain." He made a fist and crashed the cookie in little bits.

Junior nodded. "I know. I won't do it again."

"Would you like to open some presents?" Paige asked her son who nodded.

Josh and Piper orbed back in. Josh climbed on his father's lap. "Did Henry get in trouble because of me?"

Chris shook his head.

"Am I in trouble?"

Chris pretended to seriously contemplate it, but in the end shook his head.

"Good. I'll give Henry my present now," Josh said and followed the others in the living room.

At least Henry got some great stuff. Really great stuff. Who would have thought that his old Aunts would get him such cool things? The best thing was a new video camera.

"If you don't achieve anything intellectual you can do something artistically," Chris said.

"It's from you?"

"Me and grandpa."

"Victor, I told you not to buy anything," Paige said. "You are not the kid's grandfather."

The old man only shrugged. "I have five grandchildren and one great grandchild and your kids have no grandfather, so it really doesn't matter."

Paige smiled. "Thank you, but it's not necessary."

"You needn't to invite me."

"That's so cool," Junior exclaimed started to read the instructions. "Let's make a video." He started the camera and swung it around.

Wyatt orbed in just in time to be caught on the video.

"Great, I can't show that to anyone. How do you delete it?"

Wyatt ruffled his cousin's hair. "Am I not pretty enough?"

"Be nice, Junior. Wyatt made you a big present," Chris said.

"Really? What is it?" Henry checked the tall blonde but couldn't see a parcel.

"He left Rachel at home."

Piper hit her youngest lightly over the head. It was no secret that Chris couldn't stand his almost sister-in-law, but since she had caused him trouble with the youth welfare he didn't even try to pretend he liked her.

"Come on, let's go outside!" Holly purposed. "You can make a video of us then."

Patty, Penny, Henry and his twin sisters moved to the garden again.

"Can I go too?" Josh asked with large eyes. "I will stay away from the pond."

"Yes, you can go. Be careful."

Josh ran to his second cousins.

"Where have you been for so long?" Piper asked her oldest son.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I told Aunt Paige already. We had to vanquish a demon."

"We?"

"Me and Rachel."

"Were you attacked?"

"No. The demon was called Tork."

"Hey, that's the demon I mixed the potion for. The demon that never attacked us ever. The demon I wondered why you wanted to vanquish him," Chris asked.

"I know."

"So, let me get this right. I spent days on finding everything to make a potion with so you can send your girlfriend to throw it at him?"

"Are you angry?"

"No. No. Kind of. I mean, Wyatt, seriously what exactly was the work in it for you or Rachel?"

"We needed to find the demon."

"There is a summoning spell in the book."

"Okay. I admit it was pretty easy. We caught him by surprise and vanquished him."

"Of course, you caught him by surprise. This demon never cared for us. He never attacked us ever. We had no reason at all to vanquish him."

"Rachel had a reason."

Chris glared at his brother. "Next time Rachel has any reason to vanquish a demon, don't give me the hard part to do."

"Come on, I needed you to find me the things to put in the potion. I could have mixed it myself. Or Rachel."

"How exactly does that change anything? Finding the stuff is the only hard part. I risked my life for it. For a demon Rachel has issues with. Don't ask me again for help, I beg you."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I thought I signed your custody papers so I can ask you for help."

"I'd love to hit you." The brunette went to the back door to see what the kids were doing outside.

"I thought you like making potions and stuff."

"I don't like it if it is totally unnecessary. And when it is for Rachel." Chris stepped on the grass and Junior followed him with the camera.

"Do you think it would have helped if I had told him that it was the demon that had killed Rachel's parents?" Wyatt asked the other family members.

"To be honest, no."

* * *

At least no one else started a fight for the rest of Junior's birthday 'party'. Paige had fixed lasagna with meat without vegetables, with vegetables without meat, and with meat and vegetables. They even managed to keep up a light conversation mainly about food, but that was better than Henry arguing with his son, and Chris and Wyatt fighting. Still, everybody was well aware of the awkward situation especially in Paige's family. Leo even purposed to send Junior to magic school and let him live there even, but Henry didn't want to hear about that and Paige wasn't ready to let her son go.

"I don't understand what Henry did that was so bad?" Chris told his Aunt when he helped her to carry some plates to the kitchen.

"I tell, he is not what your uncle wants him to be. Junior is his only son and Henry thought that he would like the same things he does and maybe even become a police officer like him. He never leaves this boy any room to find out for himself what he likes to do. And Junior does everything to piss his father off and does things Henry would never think about, just to show us that he is his own person."

"Well, you should have named him differently. No wonder, Henry doesn't develop his own personality."

"I don't think that's the reason," Paige said and sighed.

"Are you fighting a lot? I mean you and Uncle Henry?"

"Yes, lately, we do. But we'll get over it. I'm sure. But arguing all the time is pretty exhausting. And sometimes you feel too weak to go on like that."

Chris nodded. "I know what you mean."

"Don't fight so much with Wyatt. Not over a girl."

"I hate her. I hated her from the beginning. I know, it's bad that she lost her parents, but does she need to tell everyone first thing. Does she want other people to pity her? She acts like this is her family. Like she was my mom's daughter. And Mom sometimes acts like that too. And she and Wyatt aren't even married."

"If you are angry at Rachel, then don't fight with Wyatt."

"You are right. I should fight with her. It's more fun anyway."

Paige shoved him. "Go back to the party."

"Are you alright, buddy? You are so quiet lately," Leo said to his grandson who almost lay on the chair hugging Willy.

Josh nodded.

"Are you tired?" Piper tried.

Josh shook his head but the 'no' he tried to reply turned into a yawn.

"I'll take him home," Chris said already picking up the 4 year old who laid his head on his father's shoulder.

"I'll come with you," Leo stood up as well. "I've got some stuff to do for tomorrow."

"Can you give me an orb home too?" Victor asked.

"Sure. The old and the little men get tired at the same time."

Josh was sleeping peacefully cuddled against his favorite stuffed animal Willy. Chris watched him a while. In ten years, Josh would probably cause the same problems Henry Jr. did at the moment. Chris would be 32 then and hopefully would still have the same opinion he had that day. It would suck if he threatened Josh then the way his Uncle Henry threatened his son now. Because he was really exaggerating the whole thing. Who hasn't tried out pot? Well, Chris hadn't. Maybe he had been a geek in school after all. But he had enough action later on.

"Dad, do you mind watching Josh? He's asleep already but just in case he wakes up," Chris asked Leo who was still bent over some books.

"Yes, sure. Do you still want to go out after this day?"

"I think after this day I deserve a night out. I'm heading to P3. So, if you need something just call me."

"Okay. But don't be out too long."

"Yes, daddy, I will be home in time to be fit for work tomorrow."

Leo nodded but he had meant something else. But in the end, his son was old enough to know what to do. No, his son was old enough and should know what was best to do.

**Great party, wasn't it? I can tell you the next chapter picks up right where this ended. Please don't forget to write me a few words in a review. I love them, you know. **


	21. Chapter 21

**So sorry this comes up so later. I wasn't really me the last days. I forgot to send the new chapters to Ann (thank you for checking them out) and when I finally noticed, a week later, I messed up by sending a email without a message and without an attachement but then finally I got it. But to my excuse, this is a quite long chapters with flashbacks. I know some people out there like the flashbacks a lot, although honestly, they are difficult for me to write sometimes. But that's none of your concern. Just enjoy this chapter. And for those guys who are privileged to have a bank holiday tomorrow - like me - have a great day off. To everyone else have a great day whatever you are doing. **

**Oh and for those who read my other story, I promise there will be an update within the next days. Sometimes life just gets in the way.**

Chapter 21

A young brunette woman in tight demin-blue jeans sat down on the bar stool next to Chris and ordered a whiskey. She placed it in front of the brunette Halliwell and took a sip from her own pink cocktail.

"Are you here alone?" she asked.

"Obviously," Chris nodded, picking up the glass. "Thanks."

"You're welcomed. I'm Candice."

"Chris," he replied, shaking her hand. "Are you here alone, too?"

"Yes. I was here with my friend but she left earlier, not having any fun. I like this place though."

"It's my mom's."

"Really? I come quite often. I haven't noticed you though."

"I guess, you were looking at someone else then."

She smiled. "Do you dance?"

"No."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you do then?"

"Drink," Chris replied as he emptied the glass.

"You know what I was just thinking? As my friend already left, I have to go home all alone. I hope the streets are safe."

"The streets are never safe. You should take a taxi."

"Yes, I should. Hopefully I don't get a creepy driver."

"There is also the option that someone accompanies you. Someone you can trust, that's it."

She bent forward and whispered. "Can I trust you?"

"I'm nice."

"I guess so. How about another drink?"

Chris shrugged. "Sure."

"I have a great bottle of red wine from New Zealand in my fridge."

* * *

Candice rested her hand on Chris' knee and told the taxi driver where to stop.

"Hey, aren't you this guy from the magazine?" the driver suddenly asked after watching Chris a while through the rearview window.

Chris frowned. "No. You must mistake me."

"No, no. I'm sure." When the traffic light turned red, the driver grabbed a magazine out of the glove box. "Here, page 23." He handed Chris the magazine and he flipped it open. "See, that's you, right?"

Chris stared at the double page. There was article about Kat and some photos of her with Chris and Josh. But what Chris really wondered about was the picture with only him and Josh in. It seemed like it was only a few days old.

"Are you popular?" Candice asked.

Chris shook his head. "No. That's my wife." He pointed on a photo.

"Your wife?" the brunette woman asked.

"She's dead."

Candice covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry."

The taxi came to a stop. "12.50."

Chris gave the driver the money.

"Are you still coming inside?" Candice asked.

Chris nodded. "Can I keep that?" he asked the driver.

"Sure. Goodnight."

Candice climbed up the stairs to the second floor and opened the door to the apartment 2B, letting him in. She offered him a seat on the sofa while she went to the kitchen to get the bottle of wine and some glasses.

Chris looked at the magazine once again. The article said something about the show Kat had hosted. It was canceled after no other host had been as accepted by the viewers. It was nothing new to Chris to see her in a magazine or newspaper, but it gave almost no photos with the two of them or of Josh. Chris was really wondering when the picture had been taken. He could see that he and Josh had been on some playground but he couldn't say where exactly. Someone had to have followed him around to take the photo. Kat had always cared that neither he nor Josh were stalked by reporters, even though she liked to be in the public eye.

"Are you okay?" Candice asked and handed him a glass wine which he emptied in with one gulp.

Chris closed the magazine. "Yes, sure."

"If you say so." She sat down on the coffee table opposite Chris. "Okay, now do you dance?" she softly spoke.

_Kat entered the bedroom in a black negligee. She held out his hands and smiled at Chris. But as she didn't get any reply she frowned. "Chris? Are you asleep?" _

"_No. Two hours of sleep every night are more than enough," he replied without opening his eyes. He felt someone standing over him. _

"_You really should open your eyes," Kat purred and ran a hand through his hair. "You know, the doctors say it would take about six weeks until you can have sex again after giving birth."_

"_So?" _

"_So, Josh is two months old." _

_Chris finally opened his eyes. "Yes, and after two months abstinence you choose this night to end it. I had a demon hunt with Wyatt earlier and Josh will wake up in about two hours." _

"_Well, then how about we just stay awake until then?" _

_Chris finally opened his eyes and looked at her closely. "You look great." It __**seemed like that was the most sentence Chris spoke to her but it was true, she **__was the most beautiful woman Chris had ever met. Even two months after giving birth she looked like she had before, maybe even better as she had this glow in her eyes. _

_Kat smirked. "Thank you. That was the intention." She laid down next to him. "You should leave Wyatt to handle his stuff alone. You have more important things to do. You have been wearing yourself out for months now. That can't be good." _

_Chris shrugged. "I can't let Wyatt handle every demon alone and I have to work. I can't help it." _

_Kat sighed. "Okay, I understand." She lay her hand on Chris' chest and kissed him. "But then you should at least take some time for yourself. To relax. And let me help you." _

_The 18 year old grinned. "Okay. Sure." _

_Kat straddled him. "It's good that we at least sometimes of the same opinion." _

Candice stopped kissing the young man and watched him. "Are you sure you are okay? You seem far away."

Chris shook his head. "I'm right here. Where else should I be?"

* * *

Leo painted the shoring of Josh's new swing in a bright green. He had finally persuaded Chris that a boy needed a swing and since the Manor's garden was large enough, and Wyatt and Chris had one too, there hadn't been too many arguments against it. Especially when Josh had learned about his grandfather's idea and did nothing else but bug his dad, asking when his swing would finally be ready. In the end, Chris gave his father permission to show his **technical talent **and build the second swing in his life. At least this time he had an idea how to do that. The swing he had built for his sons had crashed in the middle of the night when no one was using it, though Leo was pretty sure that one or even both of his sons had orbed outside after bedtime to go on it. He couldn't proof it and in the end he was the one building a new one. Josh, unlike Chris and Wyatt in their days, wanted to help his grandfather. He was more in the way than helping but Leo would never tell him. You can't learn early enough. When Josh would be a father, Leo would be too old to build a fort swing and Chris' talent in such things was not that promising. At least painting the wooden balks was a good job for the little boy to help with. Josh's white shirt had a lot of green on it quite quickly. Luckily, Chris had insisted that he wore the already ripped shirt that was even a bit too small while he was outside with Leo.

"When can I go on the swings?" Josh asked and tried to sweep a strand of hair out of his eyes, getting green paint across his face and some in his hair as well.

"When the paint has dried," Leo answered.

"And when will that be?"

"By tomorrow, I guess."

"Why not today?" Josh asked.

"Because…" Yes, why? "Because it takes the paint that long to dry."

"But why?"

"Well, because that's so with paint."

"Why didn't you buy paint that doesn't take that long. We have watercolors in the kindergarten. They dry really fast. In a minute or so."

"Yes, but watercolor doesn't paint the wood. We needed oil paint."

Josh wrinkled his nose. "What kind of oil is in there?"

"I don't know," Leo admitted.

Josh didn't seem too surprised that his grandfather couldn't give him an answer. "I will ask daddy when he is back. When will he be back anyway?"

Leo sighed. "I don't know."

"Where did he go to?"

"To see a doctor," Leo replied. Seeing that it took Chris some time to get back from the therapist Phoebe had brought him to, Leo was confident that his son this time really stayed at the doctor's.

"Is daddy sick?"

"No. He's just having a check up."

Josh nodded. "I have to go to the doctor for check ups too. I always get candy afterwards. Do you think they will prick daddy with a needle. I don't like it when the doctor pricks me."

"No, I'm sure this doctor won't do that."

"You were a doctor too, weren't you, grandpa? Why can't you give daddy his check up."

"Because Chris needed a special doctor." Leo finally remembered why children were exhausting. The endless questions!

"Am I bothering you?" Josh asked his grandfather.

"What? No! What make you think so?"

"When I'm bothering daddy too much he makes the same face and then he sends me off to do something alone."

Leo smirked. "No, you are not bothering me."

That was good and Leo had the pleasure to answer tons of other questions about every plant in the garden and every bird or car that they saw while working on the swing. Just when Leo started to explain why they had no pool in the garden, Josh dropped his brush and ran towards his father, who came over the grass, leaving Leo to finish his sentence without a listener.

Before Josh could reach for his father, Chris held him back. "What happened to you?"

"We're painting the swing. Look! It's green."

"I can see that. And so are you. Don't touch me with those hands. I will put you in the washing machine first."

Josh put his hands behind his back. "Did the doctor prick you with a needle?"

"No. I got no candy either."

Josh's eyes grew wide. He had never been to the doctor without getting a candy afterwards. "Didn't you behave?"

Chris shook his head smiling and put a hand on his son's head just to feel the green paint in his dark hairs.

"We are done!" Leo said smiling. "What do you say? The exact copy of your old swing," he told his son.

"Yes, apart from the fact that we had actually two swings and that they had been blue and there was a roof. Apart from that it's an exact copy."

Leo took a look at the draft he had drawn the last time he had to build a swing. "Oh, now I know what this is. You guys had a roof. I remember Piper said Wyatt always lost his cap and it was too hot where the swing stood."

"Well, it stood over there." Chris pointed to a place in the garden where the sun shone on.

Leo folded the draft and took the empty buckets. "How was your appointment?"

"Good. Dr. Bedingfield said I don't have to go again."

"Really? After one session?"

"Yes. He said it was no use in it anyway, as long as I don't collaborate and I can only collaborate when I accept that I have issues. So, I shall go back when I'm ready to admit that I have problems at all."

Leo frowned but his son seemed to enjoy the end of his second session.

"Excuse me?" a female voice called from the sidewalk in front of the Manor. "Chris?"

The 22 year old eyed her.

"You forgot your mobile at my place yesterday."

Chris approached her. "How do you know where I live?"

"I asked the directory assistance," Candice replied and handed him the phone. "I saved my number," she said smiling.

"Why?"

"So, you can call me."

"Yes, sure."

Her smile vanished and she looked away a second. "You could have told me that this was a one night thing, before I invited you in, couldn't you?"

Chris shrugged. "I haven't thought that you saw it any other way. You should have told me before I went home with you. I would have denied."

She narrowed her eyes and turned around angrily, not without letting him now what she thought of him.

Leo went past his son into the garage giving him a disapproving glare. "You should run after Josh before the whole Manor is imprinted with little green hands."

* * *

It was already after midnight when Leo finally shut the TV off. If it reads 'the long night of classical movies' in the TV magazine, it really kept to what it promised. The ex-Elder really enjoyed watching movies that had come out when he was still young. After watching the same thing for almost 100 years, it was good to see that old stuff again. He stretched his tired muscles and decided to get a drink before he finally joined his wife who had gone to bed two movies ago.

There was still a light on in the kitchen and someone had his head stuck in the fridge. Leo knew exactly who it was and sighed.

Chris took a step back, closing the fridge when he heard his father. "What? I'm just getting some of the lasagna from dinner."

Leo shook his head. "Did I say something?"

"Do you want some?"

"No, your mom doesn't want me to eat something this late."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "When mom is saying that…"

"Just a bite."

Chris placed the casserole in the microwave and watched it turning.

Leo flipped through the magazine laying on the table. "You came home late yesterday."

"No, I came home early today."

"And this girl…"

"Is none of your concern."

Leo stopped at the page showing a large photo of his deceased daughter-in-law. "Hey, there is a picture of Kat."

"No shit."

"Since when are you allowed to talk to me like that?"

The microwave beeped and Chris took out the dish and placed it on the table. Leo got two forks and sat down, as well.

"Since I'm saying the same sentence to my son, probably?" Chris took the magazine away from Leo.

"What does the article say?" Leo asked now that he couldn't read it himself anymore.

"Just how everybody misses San Francisco's most favored host and that her show will be canceled now that every episode that was done in advance had been showed and Derek is too much of a loser to go on without her. And that some reporter was spying on me."

"What makes you think so?"

Chris showed him the photo. "I remember that day. It wasn't that long ago."

"Well, I guess you are kind of used to seeing your picture in the local press."

"Actually, no. Kat never wanted them to print photos of me and Josh. She always said, what's private doesn't belong on the breakfast table of half the city."

Leo nodded. "That's really noble." Chris snorted but only ate some more lasagna. "Are you really sure that she had an affair with this guy?" The father pointed on the other picture with Kat and Derek in it.

"Yes."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she told me."

"Oh, right. So, did you have one on your own?"

"No. Various."

"And you are still sticking to that?"

"What are you referring to?"

"The girl who came up to you this afternoon." Leo could see that he maybe had gone too far. After all, it really was none of his business. "I just don't want you to be unhappy. You are not married anymore. You can get in another relationship actually."

"I forgo."

Leo shrugged. "It's your decision. I only say that…"

"I am wrong. I know." There was a short silence but before Leo could end it with some more of his opinion, Chris said: "You shouldn't have wasted your time to build that swing, you know. Who knows how long me and Josh are staying with you anyway."

"But whenever he'll come to visit his grandparents, he can go on the swing. And maybe there will be more grandchildren coming by."

Chris laughed. "Yes, I guess, Rachel wants to have a whole football team."

"I was thinking about you, actually."

"Me? I don't think so. Are you done?"

Leo nodded and Chris put the leftovers back into the fridge. "Are you saying you won't have any children anymore?"

Chris thought a second. "Well, yes, that's what I'm saying."

"But that's ridiculous. You just hit the age when you even think about building up a family."

Chris shook his head. "That's the last thing on my mind. I'm sorry."

"For now," Leo winked. "You can't give up on love. Your mom once tried that when Wyatt was a baby. But even she had to learn that love is a huge part of everybody's life. And you know that she can be quite stubborn."

"Dad, I really don't care about love at the moment. And leave the love talk to Uncle Coop."

_Chris orbed into the apartment. He knew Kat didn't like him orbing in and out but it was easier. Especially tonight when he was dead tired. He checked on his 1 year old son who was fast asleep, the stuffed dog next to him. _

_The 20 year old left the room quietly. He went into the kitchen and took a bottle of water out of the fridge. _

_Kat had again cut some announces out of the newspaper and pinned them on the fridge. She was searching for a new apartment. In a few weeks she's begin her new job. She'd earn more money and wanted to move out. Chris had only agreed to avoid another fight. He just couldn't accept that she was more successful than him. If anything had worked out the way he had wanted, he'd now be in college studying medicine. But then there wouldn't be Kat or Josh. And for Kat things had worked out as planned and she deserved this chance. Maybe the show would become successful and she'd be hired from a nationwide station. Or worldwide. Chris didn't know what he'd do then, though. _

_He changed the bottle of water for a bottle of beer. He left the kitchen to stand in the living room. _

_Kat sat on the sofa watching a movie. There were two wine glasses and some grapes on the coffee table as well as another DVD. _

_She wore a comfortable jogging suit and hd her hair in a ponytail. She looked up. "Oh you are home. Finally." _

"_I know. The demon took us longer than expected."_

"_You could have called." _

"_I was in the underworld vanquishing demons. That's not the right situation to make phone calls."_

_She sighed. "I thought we could watch some movies, drink some wine. Just a calm night." _

"_I didn't know you had something planned." _

"_It was not planned. I wanted to surprise you." _

"_And how should I have known that?" _

"_Just forget it." _

_Chris sat down on the armchair. He stared at the TV for a moment. "I'm sorry. Really," he finally said._

_Kat shrugged. "I know that you rather go out than spending quiet nights with me. And the baby." _

"_Don't play dirty. I go out with Wyatt maybe once a month. Apart from that all we are doing is fighting demons. That's not a boy's night out." _

"_Oh, stop that. I called Wyatt the last time, you guys were out. He was home already, whereas you arrived here three hours later. Where were you then? And more important, who were you with?"_

_Chris rolled his eyes. "What's all this about? I don't ask you who you go out with either." _

"_Because I hardly go out. Don't you trust me?" _

"_Do you trust me?" Chris snarled._

"_I have no reason to," she emphasized. _

_The brunette male ran a hand through his hair. "So, that's what you call a quiet night," he muttered. _

"_You already ruined that." She sounded sad. _

"_I'm sorry I came home so late. Really, I am."_

_He saw her playing around with a wrapper from the candy she loved so much. _

"_Why are you acting like that?" Chris asked._

"_Like what?"_

"_Like a jealous housewife."_

_Kat looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't know. Maybe because I thought you'd care at least a bit about me," she took a deep breath before saying. "Considering, I really love you for God only knows what reason." _

_Chris took a sip from his beer. He stood up. "I'll grab a shower." He walked over to her. "Maybe we can watch that other movie together then." _

_Kat nodded. "That would be nice." _

"_That depends on the movie." _

"_It's a really nice thriller. I already watched the corny love story on my own." _

_Chris wrinkled his nose and looked so much like his son in that moment that his 22 year old wife had to grin. _

"_And you said I was too late. I'd say I'm right on time." He kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room again._

**And over again. Please leave me your thoughts on this. Don't forget it.** **Oh and I think I have to warn you. I've thought about the story where it will go and stuff and I think that this will be my longest story ever. I guess I will come to 50 chapters. I know that's a lot but I really don't want to make two stories out of it as everything just fits perfectly. Hope you don't mind. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks a lot for your reviews on the last chapter. Here goes the next one. It's only a little filler chappie but I hope you will like it nevertheless. **

**Thanks to Ann!**

Chapter 22

Mr. Hudson fell on the chair Jacqueline had abandoned just a second ago as she had to talk to some teacher. The rather little man looked at Chris helplessly. Chris decided to just go on with his work. Mr. Hudson sometimes needed a while to finally come out with what he wanted.

"You have children, Mr. Halliwell, right?"

"No, Mr. Hudson. I have one son."

"Still you should know what is important for parents to know about our fabulous school."

"You mean, what they need to know to agree with you on the 'fabulous'."

Mr. Hudson stood up what brought him in the position to look down at Chris for once. "Our headmistress had the amazing idea to put an article of our school in the newspaper."

Chris nodded and wondered why the hell he was told all that. All he did was making sure that there was enough chalk and bananas and soap and the teachers got the right money written on their check.

"She asked me to write this article but I have this feeling like you would do much better in that. You could write something out of the parental view. After all, the parents are the ones to decide which school their children will attend."

"My son is 4 years old. I haven't thought about schools so far. Sorry."

"Mr. Halliwell," Mr. Hudson cried enraged. "Most parents have already chosen schools for their children when they are just visiting kindergarten."

"If they have already chosen how will an article change their mind?"

"That's exactly the question you should keep in your mind while writing it."

Mr. Hudson patted Chris' shoulder and then left for his own office. At the door, he turned once more and said, "Oh, and Mr. Halliwell, would you please search for a newspaper that will be ready to print it. Thank you."

Chris stared at the closed door for a second. The most useless, waste of money at the school was definitely Mr. Hudson.

Chris walked towards his car with two brown paper bags filled with groceries in his arms. When he opened his trunk telekinetically so he didn't have to place everything down first a voice behind him snarled: "Now, this has personal gain written all over it."

Chris turned around. "Shut up, Wy. Considering how you sneaked up on me I would guess you orbed here."

"You had been fun once."

Chris rolled his eyes and closed the trunk. "Do you want a lift?"

"Actually, I'm going to the gym. That's not on your way. But I do need to talk to you first."

They stared at each other a second. Chris waiting for his brother to go on and Wyatt waiting if Chris maybe would freak out to hear his news. As it never happened Wyatt sighed. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Jacki wants to ask you out but as she was too shy she asked me to ask you."

"This is so high school."

"Anyway, as I know how reluctant you are towards dates I proposed to her that we go out in a double date and on a Friday not previous Saturday night. I chose a really great little restaurant near the school with a little dance floor. I know you like dancing."

Chris frowned. "No I don't."

Wyatt rolled his eyes. He knew exactly that Chris liked dancing. "Anyway, are you okay with it?"

"Still sounds like a date to me. And who are those four people anyway?"

"Me, you, Rachel and Jacki. Just some dinner, come on. It was really brave of her to ask you out."

"No, you asked me out."

Wyatt crossed his arms. He wouldn't allow a 'no'. "I already asked Penny to baby-sit. And she is doing it as she said she still owned you a night."

"Okay. We'll go out. It's alright. Who's that girl again?"

Wyatt starred at his brother a second like he had grown a second head and then started to laugh. "You almost got me here." But seeing Chris' face, he stopped laughing. "Jacki. Jacqueline. The girl you work with 8 hours per day."

"Oh, sure. I think I change my mind then. I already spent 8 hours everyday with her and obviously I'm not interested. Sorry."

"You already said yes, so it's final. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Penny sat on the sofa with Josh next to her and took some stuff out of her large bag. "I didn't know if Chris has some crisps, so I brought us something. Really tasty. And I found this at home. It's a game where you have to find the way home from school by passing crazy dogs and old ladies. It says it's only for kids from 6 upwards but my mom said you can already play that." Josh listened to his great cousin but he wasn't really interested in the game but more in the bag filled with crisps. "Oh and this was my favorite movie when I was your age. It's 'Winnie the Pooh'. Don't you know him?"

"Daddy read me stories."

Penny smiled. "So, we are ready for a night of fun."

Josh nodded eagerly. They heard someone coming down the stairs and as Leo and Piper had already left for the restaurant, it could only be Chris. Penny hastily put the crisps and the DVD back in her bag. Josh totally understood and wouldn't tell his dad anything.

"Wow. You look hot," Penny said grinning. Her cousin wore a dark blue denim jeans, a light blue shirt with the last button left open and a black jacket. Moreover he had done something to his hair she had never seen before.

Chris looked at her darkly. He so didn't want to go to this pseudo date. If he started to like Jacqueline, which wouldn't happen, but he had to consider it, it would become uncomfortable to worked together. If he didn't like her, it would get even worse.

"You could take your jacket off," Josh offered.

Penny turned to the little boy. "No, that's not what I mean with 'hot'. It means that your dad looks really handsome. He looks pretty good and every girl will want to have him."

"For what?" Josh asked getting worried.

"Oh dear!" Penny sighed. "This will be a fun night."

"I'm in no better position," Chris told her. "If anything is wrong, you just call me. I also left the number of the restaurant by the phone just in case. The Manor is magically protected by crystals. Leave them where they lay. And Josh has to go to bed by ten at the latest. There is food and drinks in the fridge."

"Okay. Have fun!" Penny said finally wanting to get rid of her cousin. She wasn't baby-sitting for the first time and Josh was pretty easy to handle. Only his constant questions were exhausting.

"Oh, Penny, if you feel like you should call all your friends, remember it's not my phone you are using."

Penny smirked. She could imagine what her Uncle Leo and Aunt Piper would do then. "I brought my homework to do later."

* * *

Chris parked his car on the other side of the street. He could see people entering the restaurant Wyatt had given him the directions to. He could still just drive off, although he recognized Rachel's car in front of the building.

"Do you plan on leaving the car any time soon?" Wyatt asked orbing into the passenger seat.

"I'm just on my way." Chris shrugged.

"I can see that." Wyatt orbed back out again and Chris had no other chance now but to go after his brother.

He found their table and sat down next to Rachel opposite to Jacqueline. It surely wasn't coincidence that he had the right place to talk to his colleague all night long.

"Sorry, I had to make sure my cousin knew what to do with my son."

"No problem. It's not like we need to introduce ourselves," Jacki said.

"Yes, but we like each other," Rachel said.

Chris smiled. "That's so great." Rachel noticed the sarcasm in his voice and took another sip from her glass.

A waiter came to their table and before anyone could order, Jacqueline asked for a really old red wine. "I'm really interested in wine and know all about it. My uncle is a winemaker in Australia. I spent all my holidays there when I was a teenager."

"That sounds like fun. Where does he live?" Wyatt asked.

"Queensland."

It turned out into a long conversation about Australia and wine. No one apart from Jacqueline had really any interest or knowledge about those things but Wyatt and Rachel at least showed some interest by asking questions.

They chose the dish of the day and Jacki tried to keep a conversation with Chris going while Rachel and Wyatt talked about stuff regarding their life. So, Chris had to focus on Jacqueline's topics. The problem was they really liked talking to one another - during their work time. Now, in a neutral area with too many things that reminded them of having a date with one another they couldn't really find any stimulating dialogue.

After eating the main course, Rachel proposed that they should go for a dance. Wyatt agreed and took her hand.

Chris watched them heading to the dance floor and saw the look on Jacki's face telling him that she waited for her dance as well.

"I'll have to check on Josh. I'm just outside making a call."

Jacqueline smiled understandingly. But she was pretty disappointed.

Chris leaned against the brick wall of the restaurant. He sighed. He wasn't good with first dates. Actually, he never had a date since he was 18.

"Hey, everything alright with Josh?" Rachel asked suddenly appearing next to him.

"Sure. Penny isn't babysitting for the first time."

"Then why are you checking on him instead of dancing with Jacki?"

"I don't want to dance with Jacki. I like working with Jacki but I don't want to be in a restaurant with her. Sorry."

"Why haven't you said so before?"

"I did. This whole thing is Wyatt's idea. I never wanted to go out with her."

Rachel sighed. "I guess, Wyatt only wanted to help you. He's a bit worried because you are so focused on Josh instead of yourself."

"Wasn't it the other way round when you called social service?"

"You have to keep rubbing that in, don't you? Don't get me wrong, I understand how mad you were. I really hurt you. But I'm really trying to make up with you. Can't you be a bit forthcoming?"

"No."

Rachel sighed. "Are you coming back in? Jacki would really like to dance with you."

"She is already dancing with Wyatt." Chris said pointing through the window. "That's okay. I will tell her that something is wrong and I need to go home now."

"Please don't. Have dessert at least and then we can all go home. You accompany her to her car and explain to her why you two rather only stay colleagues."

"Why am I talking to you anyway?" Chris said. Of course, he knew that Rachel was right, but it was not his favorite thing to be honest with someone.

Wyatt and Jacki waved at them when they entered the restaurant again. They seemed to have a lot of fun and were laughing and swirling around.

"Well, Rachel. The advantage of me not having a love life at all is that I don't have to worry about a love life," Chris said and emptied his wine glass before pouring himself another one.

Rachel pushed her glass in front of him to fill it as well. They clinked glasses and emptied them in one go.

* * *

Jacki and Rachel hugged before she and Wyatt climbed into her old BMW. Chris walked with his colleague over to the parking lot.

"Hey, cool car," Chris said when he saw the dark blue Audi rag top.

"Thanks. I got it from my dad."

"I wish my dad would buy me cars as well."

"He only bought me this one."

She leaned against the car door. "So, I had a really great night. And Rachel and Wyatt are really lovely."

"You already know Wyatt pretty well. From the school I mean."

"I don't know him that well. But he is one of the people that you just have to like."

Chris nodded. He knew that.

Jacki looked on the tip of her shoes a second. "Maybe we can go out sometime soon again."

It would have been the perfect moment to tell her that she was just a great colleague and that they rather shouldn't. All he had to do was shake his head.

She got on her tip toes and kissed him softly. "Do you want to see the interior of the car?"

Chris sighed. "No, I rather not. I should go home now."

Jacki opened the door. "Come on. It'll only take you one second." She climbed on the back seat and Chris sat down next to her. "It's great. Really spacious."

"I know. It's a shame I sit back here rarely."

Chris nodded. "I really got to go now." Then why wasn't he getting out of the car? Maybe because Jacqueline still had her hand on his knee.

* * *

Chris sighed relieved when he could finally lock the door to the office for the weekend. The whole week Jacki had done everything so he would have to work long hours because someone sabotaged everything. Teacher couldn't find their class books, the cafeteria didn't get the orders in time and Mr. Hudson's whole computer system broke down which led to Chris trying to bring his data back, while doing all the work of the school administrator on his computer as Mr. Hudson was not capable at using another one. Jacqueline had really important appointments she couldn't rearrange and therefore couldn't help much. But even when she was there she did nothing really. Chris knew exactly what was going on but he didn't want to blame anyone. Not yet.

The 22 year old had to hurry to pick up Josh before the kindergarten closed and was more than ready for the weekend. He seriously considered quitting his job but he wouldn't be the one to capitulate.

Josh had to suffer a lot during the week until he finally noticed that he rather not speak to his father at all as long as he was like that and rather stuck to his grandfather and grandmother.

Chris already knew he had to make it up to his son. After all, it was not his fault but it was too easy to let out your anger on someone who was only 3 feet tall. Luckily it was easy enough to make it up to him; it only took the promise of ordering pizza and a Donald Duck movie.

"We need to talk," Wyatt said when his orbs had faded away.

"Fire away as long as it as nothing to do with room changes, missing class books, chalk and the school in general."

"Yes, hey what's going on there? I had the wrong timetable in my tray this morning."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I can tell you it's like some brownie doing his job totally wrong."

"Maybe some gremlins."

"No. Just Jacki. It's all your fault. I told you it's a bad idea to go out with her. Why didn't you just drop it? Now she is doing everything so I'd lose my job."

"Why should she do that?"

"Tell me, Wyatt. After all, that's what you wanted to talk to me in the first place, wasn't it?"

"She told me that you are acting like nothing happened although something had happened. In her car."

"So that's what she is angry about?"

"No, she is angry that you never called her afterwards."

"We saw each other again on Monday."

"I know. You know how it is, you always have to call them. It's crazy. Why didn't you just call her?"

"And say what? Hi, Jacki, it had been great 10 minutes but we rather just stay colleagues."

"Why not? The best thing had been when you told her that you didn't want anything serious to begin with."

"I told you."

"Don't blame me on that. I know it was my idea and I maybe shouldn't have persuaded you. But how could I know that it would turn out like this?"

"Because this girl is crazy. Because she didn't go on the date to see if it might work. She had already decided that it had to work."

"Okay, this is a bad situation. I'm sure she is just hurt, making her turn into a stupid bitch. The point is you can not lose your job. So, you can still talk to her. Tell her something like you are not ready for a new relationship because you are still grieving. That you are sorry but you rather stay friends."

"You want me to lie?"

"What is your plan?"

"My plan is to kick her out before I will be kicked out. Luckily Mr. Hudson loves me. I don't think I have to worry too much. But she has to leave."

Wyatt frowned. "That's so mean."

"Hey, I have a child to care for. She has nothing. Her dad buys her cars, for God's sake. I hope you know for the future that you don't go on dates with colleagues. I knew she was crazy from the beginning. Just like Mr. Hudson and everyone at this damn school. You brought me there."

"I hope you remember for the future to keep your pants on."

"I could throw that back to you. But I won't."

"Hey, I have never been unfaithful since I'm together with Rachel."

"Right. And since when are you together with her? Don't answer. It's not my business."

Wyatt ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, listen. You try talking to her and if it doesn't work, I tell all the other teachers that it is her fault that everything goes wrong. You won't lose your job. Unless you get a new one."

"Thanks."

"And you are right, she is crazy. She must have really low self-esteem."

"Honestly, I don't care."

The older brother nodded and checked out the take away menus. "Don't order from this one. Their pizzas are too small for the price."

* * *

** Please leave me a review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I know a lot of people don't like Sally or the idea that Chris has an affair with her but I hope you will like this chapter. It's her second last appereance anyway. the kick out chapter follows soon. By the way, I don't like her neither ;-)**

**Thanks for all the reviews last time. **

**Thanks to Ann. **

Chapter 23

Josh walked next to his father with his little back bag on his shoulders and Willi in his hand. The poor stuffed animal dragged over the sidewalk, as Josh's arm wasn't long enough to keep it high. They already heard the voices of two girls shouting when they reached the Jake's house.

Bev and her sister Evelyn were in the garden and the older girl tugged the younger by her long blond hair making her scream.

Josh thought that Evelyn was really mean. He didn't like her at all.

"Hey, stop torturing your little sister," Chris said to the 10 year old.

"She made my doll all dirty," Evelyn protested.

"And why don't you go and bath her then. Your mom will wash the clothes. She has to wash yours everyday."

Evelyn let go of their sister and ran into the house.

Beverly made goo-goo eyes on her rescuer and hugged Chris' legs. "Thank you." She was the same age as Josh but she couldn't talk as well as he did yet. But she could tie her shoelaces, a skill Josh hadn't accomplished so far.

"You are welcome. Don't let your big sister pick on you all the time."

"What do I do?"

"Kick her," Chris whispered and the little girl giggled.

"We play in my sandbox, okay?" she purposed and Josh nodded eagerly.

Chris watched them walking away holding hands.

He went through the back door into the kitchen. Sally leaned against the fridge with her arms crossed. "I didn't know you'd stop by," she said.

"After you didn't react on any of my calls the last week, I thought it would be best."

She only shrugged but moved away from the fridge. She took another cup out of the cupboard and filled it with tea out of the pot that seemed to be filled non-stop. She placed the cup next to her own on the kitchen table and sat down.

"I feel hostility?" Chris said.

"Do you?"

"Yes. Did you get my message last week?"

"Last Friday, yes. That you had another date you couldn't withdraw. I got it."

"And that's why you are so angry and didn't call back?"

"I'm not angry."

"I really couldn't deny it. My brother persuaded me. I couldn't say no."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." The brunette stood behind her. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not," she replied. "Why should I? You don't owe me anything."

"Good. Because I will not come over every time you order me. If I do that, I'd have to charge you money." He kissed her on the hair but got distracted by Evelyn. She rushed past them back in the garden not even looking at them. Her doll had a new dress on. "This one is picking on her sister all day long. You may want to do something about that."

"No, I don't. They are just kids. That's what they do. Didn't your brother pick on you?"

"Yes, he did. That's why I'm such a freak."

Sally smiled. She went over to the window over the sink and checked on her two girls. "They are good. Unlike the sink here. I don't know this whole house is breaking down."

"What's with the sink?"

"It's blocked by only God knows what."

"Make sure the main pipe is closed. I need a pipe tongs."

Sally nodded and left the kitchen while Chris went on to watch the kids. Now that Josh was there too, Bev had a new protector and Evelyn barely stood a chance against the two little ones.

Todd took a bottle of water out of the fridge and poured some in his glass with the dolphins.

"Hey, Todd, how's it going?" Chris asked.

"Good."

Sally's middle child always walked around with some type of ball but today he had nothing in his hand. But a large purple bruise on his cheek and a split lip.

"What happened to your face? Did you get in a fight at school?"

"No."

Chris narrowed his eyes at the monosyllabic answers. Usually, Todd took every chance he found to talk.

His mother came back and ignored him totally handing Chris the tool.

"What happened to him?" Chris asked her.

"Nothing. Boys."

"I broke a window," Todd said. "I shot my ball through it."

"Go outside. Play with your sisters," Sally ordered and Todd ran out.

Chris stared at her a second but then lay on the floor to take a look at the pipe. "We don't hit our kids," he said from under the sink. "My uncle is a police officer. He cares for stuff like that."

"You think I have hit him for breaking the window."

"Actually, I know you hit him. I don't think it was because of the window, though." Chris turned the tong a bit and was greeted by a fountain of water splashing in his face. He turned the tool once more and the water stopped. He got out from under the sink. "I told you to check the main pipe, didn't I?"

"I guess I forgot," she said shrugging.

She followed Chris through the house into the bathroom where he took a towel.

"I'll get you another shirt," she said but the 22 year old hold her back.

"No, I let this one dry. We'll do something I don't need it for."

* * *

"Mom! Mom, we are hungry!" Evelyn yelled through the locked bedroom door.

"She is so ill-bred but at least has a good timing," Chris said and tied his shoelaces. Sally opened the door and gave her daughter a scolding look. "I'm on my way, missy. I already fixed something for dinner. It'll be done in a few minutes."

"We are starving, mom," the 10 year old said.

"You will have to be tough."

"Why don't you help your mom a bit? Maybe it'll go faster then," Chris purposed.

Evelyn stuck her tongue out on him and ran off.

"Take a shirt from the right closet. I'm downstairs. You and Josh stay for dinner."

"Yeah sure."

Chris took his time checking out Peter's clothes. Everything was pretty expensive and black or white. He decided on one of the 21 (!) white shirts and went downstairs. The kids were seated on the sofa watching a cartoon. Probably Evelyn had chosen on that one as it showed a really thin girl with blue hair that fought against a gorilla. Todd played with a video game and Bev and Josh had fun tickling each other.

"Hey, don't you want to play outside until dinner's ready?" Chris grabbed his son swinging him on his hip but Josh only wrinkled out of the position back on the sofa. "No? I thought you were helping your mom, Eve. Weren't you starving?"

The blonde girl ignored him and sat down in front of the TV, actually almost in the TV. Chris took the remote and switched it of.

"Come on, help you mom. You are old enough. You don't need your personal butler."

She stood up and stomped away but instead of the kitchen, she aimed for her bedroom upstairs.

Sally's kids were spoiled brats. At least Evelyn and Bev. Todd was more the unlucky middle child.

"We help mom!" Bev said proudly and she and Josh ran to the kitchen. Probably they were making more of a mess instead of helping but at least they were willing.

Chris watched the only boy in the Jake's family concentrating on his game and sat down on the sofa next to him checking out what he played.

"Todd, what happened to this guy's head?"

"It exploded," was the simple reply.

"What game is that?"

"Monster's death."

"Todd, I don't think that this is the right game for you. There are people exploding. Does your mom know about that?"

Todd shrugged. "My dad gave it to me."

"Do you like it?"

The 8-year-old boy shrugged.

"Would you like to go outside with me and play some football? Maybe I can show you some tricks."

The video game was switched off faster than Chris could look and out of nowhere, a football appeared in Todd's arms. He grinned at Chris happily and was already out in the garden when the Halliwell passed the kitchen.

"The sink is still not working," Sally said while cutting carrots.

"After dinner, okay? And please check the video games your husband gives your son. I'll bring him some of my cousin's. He has tons from when he was little and surely doesn't need them anymore. 'Monster's death' is not one of them."

* * *

Evelyn who usually was the loudest and most annoying of the three Jake's kids was really quiet and well behaved during dinner, while the quietest, Todd, finally had someone to talk to apart from his bitchy sisters and his mother who had no clue about boy's stuff. It was bad enough for the girls that their father was never around but they didn't really need them. Todd on the other hand was pretty much lost. Tonight, he had finally had a playmate who knew about football and who played more boyish, not crying every time the ball hit him too hard. His eyes glistered when Chris promised him that he and Josh would be on his next football game when his father couldn't make it. Todd already knew that his father wouldn't be able to make it. Because he never went along. Even when Peter came home in time and could watch his son playing, he never went because he either was too tired and just wanted to relax on the sofa or he had to do other stuff. Everything was more important than watching a football game of some 8 year olds. And it probably really was but to the 8 year olds there was nothing more important than the football game.

Chris had attended everything Josh had done in the kindergarten so far. Christmas Carols, Thanksgiving plays and kindergarten parties and Josh only visited the kindergarten for over a year now. Most of the times, Chris had to anyway, because he was the initiator of the parties or wrote the plays. He and Kat had always been the parents no other parent wanted to deal with. They had been too young, too inexperienced and their upbringing to unconventional. Therefore, they always had to be best in everything. Josh had to bring the greatest tortes for his birthday. Kat even cooked or baked for everyone at special occasions. They did everything so no one could complain about their parenthood. In the end, the other parents still didn't like them because they were the greatest. At least, the mothers didn't like them. The other fathers seemed really uninterested in their kid's life.

Chris had always known as what he wanted Josh to turn out. And seeing Sally's kids he knew that he and Kat after all did something right. They raised a smart, curious and polite child and not an annoying brat like all the other parents.

"Sally said I could stay overnight. Can I, daddy, please!" Josh said to his father who laid under the sink once more. But this time Chris finally found the reason for the blocked pipe. An earring.

"You can stay, too," Sally said.

"No, thanks."

"But I want to so bad!" Josh cried thinking his father forbade him.

"Yes, you can. Just I won't stay." Chris handed the older women the jewelry. "Yours?"

"Yes, thanks."

Josh still stood in the kitchen. He needed an exact yes or no from his father before he could tell Bev.

Chris bent down to him. "You can stay here. I'll bring you your PJ's but tomorrow morning I pick you up again. You know we will meet the family in grandma's restaurant in the afternoon."

Josh nodded and hurried back into the living room.

Chris hoped no one was home when he entered the Manor to get some stuff for Josh for the night and he was lucky this time. He could forego stupid questions.

In the end, he thought, that Beverly could have stayed with them in the Manor just as well. As Chris was the one helping the two 4 year olds to get ready to sleep. He helped them build a camp on the floor with blankets and pillows and told them one of the stories he just seemed to come up with whenever he needed. He had once thought up two characters for his son. Vic Net for everything non-magical and JoJo Wells, who lived in a magical world and had witchcraft just like Josh did.

They fell asleep pretty quickly and cuddled into the pile of cushions. When Chris turned around, he saw a little shadow hurrying away from the door.

"You know, Todd, you could have come inside to listen to the story, if you wanted to."

The blonde boy shrugged. "I have my own stories. Here in my books."

"And what are you reading tonight?"

"It's about a boy who lives on a farm in Texas."

"I have been to Texas once. Can I read it with you?"

"I can read to you. I only struggle with some words."

"Okay, go ahead."

Todd struggled with no words at all but Chris had already noticed that the boy tended to make himself seem worse than he actually was.

The book ended with the boy from the farm riding on his horse into the woods. There was no sense in it but Todd seemed to like it.

"I know your mom hit you for breaking the window," Chris told him. "Does she do that often?"

"No, never. She was just really angry. I don't know why."

"Still, you know that she is not allowed to do that. No one is allowed to hurt you. Not your mom or your sisters or anyone from school."

"I know."

"Good. If you ever have enough of this chicken household, I live in the purple Victorian house down the street. You just need to knock."

"Okay. Can we play football then?"

"Yes, sure. You know Josh he is a real disappointment for me in that aspect. I have a feeling like he is no football player. He likes baseball."

Todd made a disgusted face meeting the tone in Chris' voice. "Alright. You sleep tight. I'll see you, bud."

"Good night, Chris."

Sally still sat on the sofa reading some magazine. Chris kissed her cheek and took his jacket.

"I'll pick him up by 10 at the latest."

"Are you going out?"

"No, I'm going home."

She placed the magazine down on the coffee table. "You can come by whenever you want, you know."

"Or rather when you want. I don't want be the reason that you have to take out your anger on your kids."

"Are you still talking about Todd? It was an accident."

"I hope so."

Sally crossed her arms over her chest. "They are not your kids. This is not your house. And I'm not your wife. Don't forget that."

"You are right of course. But I am acting like the kid's father. Keeping this house in order. And doing everything your husband should be doing."

Sally glared at him. "But you are not."

"I know. You already have all that, right?"

She nodded. "I will never leave Peter."

"Good. Because we never will be together and you really couldn't handle three kids on your own."

"Do you mean I am a bad mother?"

"No. But I don't hit my son because my lover bailed on me one night."

"Don't be so arrogant. We cannot all be perfect parents like you. Some of us feel like we should have a life away from the kids from time to time and not sacrifice everything for our children."

"You think I sacrificed my life for my child?"

"Oh come on, you know that yourself. That's why you are so bitter."

Now this was the second time someone who barely knew him told him he was bitter. Chris turned around and left the house. One thing was right though, he was getting too involved with Sally's family. Strange enough, he didn't get more involved with Sally but only with the kids. If Sally left her husband, they could be a couple. They would never become one but if you thought about it. She had children who liked him, Josh liked the other kids and Sally but Chris didn't liked Evelyn and Sally. So in the end the thoughts ended nowhere.

* * *

Chris lay down on the sofa in the conservatory. It always had been his favorite room in the Manor. When he had his own home he needed one himself. A bright room with a view into the garden.

He was wondering why the hell he spent the Saturday night alone in his parent's home while his 4-year-old son was sleeping with his girlfriend. Not literally, of course but it was kind of strange.

Chris contemplated to go out but he felt pretty tired and in the end, he fell asleep on the sofa.

* * *

** I have good news, I have the next chapter already uploaded in my documents. That means the next update will be in a bit. I'm a bit excited about that new chapter to be honest because I'm introducing a new character. Can't wait to see how you like him/ her (I won't tell). **

**Now anyway, please leave me a review on this chapter first.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter. Here goes the new one. **

**Thanks to Ann!**

Chapter 24

"I know we are late," Chris said finally reaching his family's' table. They always were late.

Chris had picked up Josh really early and had to lay the 4 year old down again only an hour later because he and Bev obviously hadn't been sleeping well. But that only led to Josh becoming really chipper and then it was hard to make him do what Chris wanted which in this case was get dressed and ready to leave for the restaurant.

"We are so sorry," Josh told his grandmother, who was looking upset the most. He tried his puppy eye look and it worked.

"It's okay. Now let's order something," Piper answered. She wasn't really mad. After all, she knew that her son and grandson were always late.

Everyone studied the menu. Apart from Piper, Leo and Wyatt with Rachel, there were also Phoebe, Coop, Victor and Paige. The younger cousins had somehow managed to stay away. They had enough friends to spend the weekend with. They didn't need their old aunts and uncles when they finally could get rid of their parents.

Josh already knew what he wanted which was good because he couldn't read the different meals. He had another problem. One he knew his dad would be quite upset about. But he couldn't help it.

"Daddy…" The 4 year old whispered. "I need to pee."

Chris sighed. He closed the menu. "Didn't I ask you three times before we left home?"

Josh nodded, looking guilty. That was stupid anyway. How can you know that you will have to pee in half an hour? "But…I didn't…"

"…have to then. I know. Come on."

Josh jumped down the chair. "Please wait for me with ordering something."

Chris shook his head and shrugged. He took his son's hand and they went towards the men's room.

It had been an inconvenient time when Josh was still a baby and needed to be changed and Chris had been the one who was caring for him. The problem was usually there are no changing tables in the men's room, and as a man you are not welcomed in the lady's room. So much for gender equality. And it seemed like his mom had learned nothing out of that either.

At least Josh could go to the toilet on his own now. But the washbowl was way too high for someone who's not even as tall as a dwarf. Something Piper really needed to work on. She always wanted a family restaurant. So she'd have to do something for the little guests.

Josh hopped out of the washroom and into the restaurant not waiting for his father, as he was sure that Chris would be right behind him. When he turned around, though, he bumped into someone's legs, making the owner stumble and the tray with half-empty glasses she had been holding fall on the floor.

Josh searched for his dad's face. Chris groaned and looked at the ceiling for a second.

"I'm so sorry," he told the young waitress. "Really. Josh?" She and Chris started to pick up the broken glass.

"I'm soooo, so sorry, too," Josh said. He hid a little behind his father. "Really, really sorry."

"You are not allowed to run away from me, you know that," Chris scolded his son.

"I'm so sorry," Josh repeated. His upper lip started to quiver slightly.

The blonde waitress could see it, too and smiled at the little boy. "Oh, don't you worry about it," she said. She ruffled his hair a bit. "That's okay. At least, I hope so. My boss's not here tonight so…"

"Actually, she is," Chris disagreed. He pointed towards the table he shared with his family, noticing that they all looked at them.

The young blonde frowned. "Oh, that's bad."

"No. It's my mom. The little rebel's grandmother," the brunette Halliwell explained.

"Really? She won't give me any trouble? I have only had this job for three weeks now and I don't want to lose it."

"Don't worry. I will take care of that."

She smiled. "Thanks. I'm Amy, by the way."

"Chris."

Amy took the tray. "I better get back to work."

"Will you bring us our food?" Josh asked. Suddenly, feeling much braver again. But he only earned an angry glare from his father.

Amy bent down to his height. "If you want me to."

"You are nice. I want to. And daddy wants to, too."

"Alright," Chris stretched. He picked up his son. "That's enough now. Apologize to Amy once more."

"I'm really sorry, Amy."

"Thanks and I forgive you," she said and Josh grinned at her. She smiled back before turning around, walking towards the kitchen.

Chris watched her leaving. But Josh tapped him on the shoulder and they finally sat down at the family's table.

No one said anything to the incident, but chose something to eat.

"I want spaghetti with tomato sauce," Josh said.

"Okay. We'll just put you into the washing machine tonight," Chris replied.

Josh pouted. But started giggling when Chris tickled him, telling him, it only had been a joke.

"And chocolate pudding."

"Don't push your luck."

It was a nice, quite family dinner, although not the whole family was there. Only Josh was a bit bored. Once he was done with his food, he had nothing to do and the grown ups at the table didn't even intend to do something else but sit there and talk. He sighed.

"Hey, little man, do you want to draw a bit?"

Josh looked up and saw Amy standing next to him with some sheets of paper and a few pens.

"Oh, yes!" he cheered.

"Here you go." The blonde waitress put the stuff down on the table. "Sorry to interrupt," she said. "Unfortunately, I don't have many colors."

"That is okay. You can make other colors with those. Look, blue and yellow turns into green." Josh showed it to the woman.

"Oh, that is amazing. Real magic," Amy told him.

"That's no magic," Josh shook his head. "I'll draw something for you."

"That is really nice, thank you. Can I get anyone something else?" She took the orders.

Chris leaned back in his chair to watch her leaving. He couldn't deny that Amy was beautiful even in her black and white waiter's costume. She had her long blond hair in a ponytail and walked kind of funny with her shoulders moving a bit. And she was great with Josh.

"You so like her," Wyatt whispered to his brother in a childish voice.

"I met her a second ago. I don't even know her."

"Still, you do like her. Why don't you ask her out?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Come on, there's nothing wrong with falling for someone."

Chris frowned at the blonde man. "Shut up."

Wyatt grinned, but stayed quiet.

After Josh finished his painting for Amy, he yawned. It was almost past his usual bedtime. He rested his head on his arms.

Chris decided to go home with him. Although, Paige offered to take the little boy and look after him. But the 22 year old stayed with his decision. He had been long enough without Josh. If Chris had learned anything after the previous night it was that his son was too young to be an overnight guest.

"I want to give Amy my picture," Josh said and tugged his father to where she was standing.

Amy took the painting and gave Josh a peck. "Thanks a lot. And next time, we see each other you try to not make me break something."

"Okay." Josh let himself be picked up again and waited patiently for them to leave. His grandma's restaurant wasn't his favorite place. It was too boring but the food was good.

"I hope we see each other again," she said to Chris. "Goodnight."

Amy saw someone calling for her to place and order and she had to move away. It made her pretty sad that she had to leave. She shook her head. That was ridiculous. But the little boy was so cute. And the father…wore a ring. Oh no, she put her face in her hand and took a deep breath. Just great! Why had she not noticed at once? A man alone with a kid was always a sign that he was a freak or married. Or maybe divorced? But then he'd probably had his ring taken off. It should be easy to find out, though. After all they were her boss' child and grandchild and the barkeeper liked to talk a lot.

Josh rested his head on his father's shoulder. "Are we going?"

"Yeah. Just a second." Chris didn't tear his eyes away. If she turned around, she'd like them. "Come on," Chris spoke to himself.

Amy turned around and smiled at him again and waved. Chris waved back and bumped into an old lady who just wanted to leave as well.

* * *

"Dad, you or mom need to bring Josh to the kindergarten, please," Chris said over the phone.

"Chris! Where are you?"

"At work."

"It's half past 6."

"I know, I waited for you to get up to call. So, will you? You maybe need to pick him up later as well. I'll tell you then."

Leo agreed wondering what was going on.

Chris turned on Mr. Hudson's computer. He would bring this damn thing to work again this morning. Jacqueline's intrigues went on for too long. Today, she would be stopped. Chris felt a bit bad for making her lose her job but she had it coming. It wasn't the greatest job he had at the school, honestly he had better jobs than this but for some reason he didn't want to lose. Okay, Mr. Hudson was a neurotic freak, the headmistress was more than strange and the teachers…well, they were teachers. Even the students had issues. But Chris felt like he belonged there. He needed the money not so bad that he couldn't cancel he just didn't want to. And he didn't want this bitch to win over him. He was better than her anyway.

Chris tried to look casual when Jacki entered the office two hours later. She glared at him a moment and started to open the letters he had placed on her table.

"You have gotten the mail already?" she asked.

"Yes as you see. I also decided on a new system with the mail."

She smiled sweetly. "What was wrong with the old system?"

"It hadn't been mine."

"And do you care to explain to me what you improved?"

"Funny that you use the term 'improved' instead of 'changed'? Anyway you are smart enough you will figure it out yourself."

She scoffed and started stamping the letters.

"Mr. Halliwell, something is wrong with the invoice," Mr. Barnes said coming into the office and waved a piece of paper in front of Chris' face. Mr. Barnes was the chef of the school cafeteria. The cafeteria was Mr. Hudson's main savings object and therefore Mr. Barnes and Mr. Hudson never had been friends. The chef liked to cook something unusual from time to time but the unusual food had more expensive ingredients.

"There is a 20 percent discount for the potatoes. 20 percent," Mr. Barnes said.

"I know. I talked to the farmer and he granted the discount. But there is one little disadvantage," Chris winked. "You get one sack of sweet potatoes every month. They are cheaper. I hope you don't mind."

"Sweet potatoes," Mr. Barnes said. "A casserole with sour cream. But what will Mr. Hudson say?"

"He will be glad to save 3 dollars every month."

"That is true. But what will you tell him?"

Mr. Hudson entered the office and glared at the chef a second before he greeted everybody.

"Mr. Hudson, Mr. Barnes has great news. He got a 20 discount on the potatoes," Chris said and Mr. Barnes stared at him before he understood.

"Yes, Mr. Hudson. The farmer is a really generous man."

"20 percent? That is great. You all know we have to save on everything." Mr. Hudson's main worry. Everybody nodded but thought that he was crazy.

"And we will have sweet potatoes once per month. What do you say?"

Mr. Hudson thought for a second. "I love a casserole of sweet potatoes. It's my favorite meal. My mother has a great recipe. Really good, Mr. Barnes. I'll be in my office."

The cook smiled to himself and left the room, letting Mrs. Solis, the Spanish teacher in. She took the class book and some chalk.

"There is chalk in every class room," Chris said casually. "I brought it there myself. Moreover, I checked through your class book and two of your students Scott Anderson and Johnny Novak had been getting exculpations four times within the last 4 weeks. I'll send them to you the next time they come here."

"Really? Those two always make me trouble and as the class books were missing over the last week I didn't even recognized it anymore," the teacher said. She didn't accuse one of them in specific but she smiled at Chris. They had nine female teachers and only four male. And the female had already succumbed to Chris' charmed.

Jacki glared at him. "What are you doing?"

"Obviously one of us has to leave this job and it won't be me."

Mr. Hudson almost bounced out of his office. "My computer works again!" he cheered. "All my data is even actualized. It's like it never broke down."

"And I downloaded you a new program to work on the financial statements," Chris said smiling sweetly. There was no doubt who would keep his job. The only thing he had to do was to make Mr. Hudson see things his way. Once Mr. Hudson was his opinion the headmistress would be too and Jacki would be gone.

"I am impressed. When did you do that?"

"This morning. I came in early," Chris shrugged.

Mr. Hudson smiled brightly. "Great. I'll be back in my office. Please come in before I have to leave to work on the hotline."

"The hotline?" Jacki asked surprised.

"Yes, after the great article Mr. Halliwell has written, there were tons of questions from interested parents, so we decided on a hotline and the Bay Mirror helps us with it. For the next two days, I am the spokesman for the school. It's really exciting and such a great idea from your aunt, Mr. Halliwell."

"Oh, please, call me Chris."

And that was the last bit to finally reach Mr. Hudson's heart. Jacqueline had to notice it two because she was not the least surprised when she was told later this day that they had to dismiss her. He had the excuse that two people were too expensive and that they couldn't dismiss Chris as he had a family to care for. Apparently, the young woman was a bad loser as she didn't even stay for the rest of her time but left early that day and didn't come back. Hopefully, she had learned not to date a colleague again.

* * *

Chris had such a great day even though he had to arrive at work at the same time he usually woke up and did overtime in the afternoon to proof himself once more. He couldn't have picked up Josh but he got him a new toy. A baseball. He had to accept that his son wouldn't become a great football player like he had been. But there was a baby baseball team that had training every second Friday. Maybe Josh and he could check that out the next time. Thinking that, he also bought a baseball glove.

The 4 year old jumped from his chair where he had eaten the dinner his grandfather had fixed for him when he heard the front door. Of course, it was his dad.

Chris picked him up. "Hey, there, did you have a great day?"

"Yes, daddy. And you?"

"Really good, thank you. I have something for you."

Chris sat him back down on the floor and gave Josh the plastic bag with the baseball and the glove.

"It's the same that Henry has!" Josh exclaimed. "A baseball!"

"Hey, look!" Chris took another plastic bag and put out another bigger glove for himself.

"We can play together!" Josh cried and hugged his father. "That's so great! Can we play now?"

Chris shook his head. "Not tonight, I'm sorry. We'll play tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired and hungry. Okay?"

"Okay." Josh was quite disappointed but tried to let his father not see. Then he remembered his own dinner standing on the kitchen table. "Grandpa made me dinner."

They went to the kitchen and Josh sat back down on his chair.

Leo had decided not to follow his grandson in the hallway. He knew it was Chris anyway.

"Is there something left for me, too?" Chris asked.

"Sure, sit." Leo made a plate for his son and they ate together. "You seem happy."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Chris grinned. "But you are right."

"And what is the reason for that? if you don't mind me asking?"

"I managed to keep my job while Jacki got kicked out. I know it sounds harsh but she was sabotaging everything since we had been on this date. She deserved it. I didn't even play dirty, I did extra hours and brought her faults in order."

"I thought you don't like the job in the school."

"Well, I don't really, but I like the atmosphere," Chris shrugged. "Moreover, I decide when I leave a job. No colleague has ever made me leave. I can now be sure that I won't lose this job, may it be good or bad, until I decide on something else myself."

Leo frowned. "So you are searching for something else?"

"Not really. I take whatever comes to me. Hey, Josh, I'm too tired to play ball with you but how would you like to play a card game?"

"Can we listen to some music, too?"

"Yes, absolutely and you can choose."

Josh grinned and ate another Brussels sprouts and remembered that he hated them.

* * *

**Short intro of my new character plus one problem solved. That deserves reviews, doesn't it.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So, here comes the next chapter. It's pretty long even for me. But I couldn't find the right point to stop. I guess it is alright. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last time. Have fun with this.**

**Thanks to Ann! **

Chapter 25

Leo answered the door and stared at the man standing there. He seemed to be Leo's age – well, the age he should be – maybe a bit older with grey hair under a large brown cowboy hat. He wore an expansive grey suit with a white shirt and a leather band around his neck with a silver pendant. He clearly looked Texan. Leo wondered if there was a fair or anything but the man held out his hand and waited for Leo to shake it.

"Jem. Jem Taylor," he said with a deep voice. Yes, Texan indeed. Leo had difficulty understanding him.

"Leo Wyatt," he answered still wondering what was going on.

The other man laughed. "So, you are the father. Nice to finally meet you." His voice left Leo doubting if he was really enlightened.

Leo understood that he should know this guy. Taylor.

"I'm Kat's father. Well, I was," he said. He didn't sound a bit like a father who had just lost his child. However, as far as Leo knew, Kat hadn't had a great relationship with her parents so maybe they had lost each other long ago.

"Now, is your son here?" Jem asked. "I already checked two other addresses."

"Yes. I mean, no. Chris lives here now but he isn't home at the moment. But, please come in. I'll call him." The ex-Elder was sure that Chris had no interest in meeting with the other man. But he tried to stay politely.

"So, he hurried back home to mommy and daddy?" the laughter gave Leo goose bumps.

"Actually, we offered it to him. To help with Josh. Do you want to see him?"

"Who?"

"Josh. Your grandson."

"Of course. Is he with you? Do you let your wife work for a living as well?"

Leo noticed he held his hands in fists. What an…

He called for Josh who played outside with his baseball.

"Come to your grandpa!" Jem exclaimed and held out his hands.

Josh looked up to his grandpa Leo and wondered where else he should go. Leo gave him a light shove and Josh went to the other man who he didn't know. He kept eye contact with his grandfather but let the other man, who smelled bad, give him a hug.

"I'll call Chris," Leo said. "Please, take a seat." He left to get the phone in the kitchen when he turned around he saw Josh running after him, clinging to the leg of his pants. Leo placed his hand on the 4 year old's soft hair.

He reached Chris and after telling him that his father-in-law was there, he heard the line go dead and his son appeared in front of him in blue and white orbs.

"What is he doing here?" Chris asked and peered into the living room. Some days just kept getting worse.

"I don't know. He just arrived."

Chris watched the man in their living room who walked around examining every piece that stood there. Chris had only met him two or three times but after the first time he already understood why Kat hated him. He was a cruel man, always shouting at his family and having great fun when someone or something got hurt. He had a large field of cows and even they would run off when they saw him coming.

"Good. He won't stay long," Chris said dryly. Leo wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. The 22 year old took two beers out of the fridge and went to his father-in-law. "Hi Jem, what are you doing here?" He handed him one of the bottles.

"Well, I had a meeting some managers here. A new company wants to buy the meat from my cattle."

Chris nodded. "Congratulations."

They clinked the bottles together. "Thanks. I really seem to become rich in my dotage. What about you?"

"I wait for my dotage to come before I'll get rich."

Jem laughed and took a large gulp from his beer. "Canadian?" he said doubtfully. "Don't you have any national pride?" No need to say that Jem was Republican.

Chris shrugged. "Drink it or leave it."

Jem held out his hand protectively. "Where is my grandson now? I thought I could talk a bit to him."

"I guess he is outside, playing again. Why don't you go and play with him?"

Jem looked into the garden. "Why not? I hope he is not a little wimp like his father?"

Chris just took another drink from his beer and let Jem go outside. "What is wrong with that guy?" he asked his father not caring if Jem could hear him.

Leo sat down on the sofa. "Is he here alone?"

"Thank God. You won't stand the bitch he calls his wife."

"Chris, please. I'm sure he just wants to see his grandson and then will leave again."

Chris scoffed. This man hadn't wanted to see his grandson for 4 years now. It was pretty unlikely that he got soft now. But he had no chance to voice it towards his dad as Piper was calling.

"Who is that man playing with Josh? I saw them from the road."

"That's his grandfather. Kat's dad," Chris said. Just as Jem came back into the living room with Josh, who ran to his father and sat down on his lap.

"What a beautiful lady!" the Texan man said and placed a kiss on Piper's hand who blushed slightly. "She is much too good for you," he said to Leo.

Leo frowned. He didn't know if it was a joke or serious. But he didn't liked the tone in his voice.

"Why don't you stay for dinner," Piper purposed. "I'll call the rest of the family. How long do you plan on staying?"

"Oh, I will fly back home tomorrow morning. I just had business to do here."

"What kind of business?"

"I have a few cattle herds down in Texas. I sell the meat and leather."

"Oh, that sounds great. I own a restaurant. Maybe you could deliver me fresh meat too?"

Chris tried to stop his mom from talking so nicely to Jem but she didn't even look at him. How can such an ugly guy have so much charm on ladies?

Piper went into the kitchen to call the family and fix some dinner. Luckily, she always had enough food in store to make a great dinner when a sudden guest arrived.

* * *

Jem was a loud man. He talked a lot. He didn't care for his words. He just said whatever came on his mind no matter how it sounded. He was rude and obscene. It took Piper two seconds with this man at the table to understand that it had been a huge mistake to invite him over. Jem Taylor didn't even try to hide his antipathy towards his son-in-law. Josh seemed to be scared of the man. He had chosen a seat far away from his other grandfather between his Uncle Coop and Aunt Phoebe. Usually, he was an open kid and talked a lot but that night he only gave monosyllable answers and searched for his father's eyes from time to time.

Chris felt his hate towards Kat's father boiling up until it made it hard for him to breath. The first time he had met the man, he and Kat were already married. She wasn't welcomed and neither was he. But when she told her parents that she was not only married but also pregnant it resembled a chase away. They stayed in Texas for exact 8 hours. That was the flight plus the two hours stay at the Taylor's farm. The next time they visited them was two years ago to show Josh the other side of the family. But everyone felt the hostility and no one really cared about seeing the baby. Apart from Kat's mother maybe. But she had no say in anything and either she didn't care or she just was this type of women who rather wanted a dictator than a husband.

"I'm just glad that not both of my daughters ended up with a bastard. My older daughter isn't married at all. She doesn't even live together with a man. At least, those two haven't embarrassed me and my wife like that again," Jem said with his dark cruel voice and didn't resign to point towards Chris with his knife to emphasize his point. "But of course I hoped better for Kat. We had hoped that she'd marry the son of a friend of mine. But no, she had to leave, life in the city as some cheap hostess. And that's what happened!"

"I always fell that I can support my kids whatever they decide to do with their life," Phoebe said.

"You have to show your children where they need to go. That's what I believe." Jem emptied his wine.

Wyatt leaned over and whispered into his brother's ear. "Why do you let him talk like this?"

Chris only shrugged. There was no use in talking against Jem. He wouldn't listen anyway. In the end, he hopefully wouldn't have to meet this man ever again. After all, their only connection was Kat and she was gone now.

"Have you visited your daughter's grave already?" Leo asked.

"No. I insisted in burying her in her hometown. I still don't think that she should lay here. She is our daughter."

Chris knew that this was against him. Jem had yelled at him on the phone that Kat should be flown down to Texas, but Chris had thought it was inappropriate to fly a body around from a woman who had died in a plane crash.

"I thought she should stay with her son," Chris said. He wasn't really interested in what Jem had to say to this.

"He won't even remember her in a year."

"But she is still his mother and he will know about her."

"We can argue about this again. We know that it should have been different."

"Yes, indeed. She should still be alive."

Jem gave him a dark look but Chris concentrated on his drink. It seemed like the alcohol was the only thing Chris and Jem had in common.

"She wouldn't be dead if she hadn't to work. Real men care for their family. They earn enough money so their wives don't have to travel all over the country to pay the bills," the Texan man said.

"I had a job. Kat wanted to work. That's why she came to California."

"She should have stayed with us. Gone to the local college and found a husband. We should have never allowed her to come here. She only ended up with a child and a kid for a husband who still clung to his mom's skirt. You ruined her life."

"No, she ruined what you had planned for her."

"And what did she has from it? Death."

Suddenly every mortal and the cupid at the table stopped mid motion. Leo, Henry, Jem and Coop all sat there frozen in the spot.

"Josh?" Chris gave his son a scolding look even though he was grateful for the interruption. Josh looked at his father with large eyes. He didn't understand what this was all about. Why was this ugly man who was his grandfather talking so mean with his daddy? And why was no other adult helping him.

"That wasn't Josh. It was me," Piper said. "This man has no right to talk to you like this. He should be grieving, he lost a daughter, but he doesn't even seem to miss her. Instead of mourning her, he blames everyone but himself."

"Mom, you have no idea what went on between Kat and her father. He can say whatever the hell he wants. I don't care and you shouldn't either. He is an old bitter man who finally understood that his whole family hates him. He just needs someone to take it out on. I don't care if it is me as long as he never comes back."

Piper sighed. She waved her arm and as soon as Jem was unfrozen again, he went on about what a mistake his daughter had made.

* * *

"That man is unbelievable," Piper said to her sisters when they stood in the kitchen fixing the dessert. "He needs to get out of here."

"We serve the dessert and then one of us calls him a taxi," Paige said, relieved to be out of the dining room. It was so uncomfortable to sit at the table while a totally stranger slashed at Chris and his own daughter.

"Poor Josh, is totally scared," Phoebe said, feeling the emotions coming from her little nephew.

"No wonder. The man is such jerk," Paige replied. "I'm scared of him too. I'm impressed at how Chris keeps down his temper."

"He keeps it down with alcohol," Piper muttered. She put mouse au chocolat in bowls.

"At least, they have one thing in common," the youngest sister murmured.

"What is wrong with you?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"I don't know. I'm just thinking. Leo and me treated the kids just like this man. We never helped them. They had no one. How can I complain about Kat's parents, when we were just acting the same?"

"Oh, sweetie, you can't think that. They didn't even need you. They were good parents, believe me. I visited them often enough to be sure." Phoebe placed an arm around her older sister's waist. "And you help now when you are needed. Believe me, you are nothing like this man. You were upset, that's true but he really has no love for anyone inside of him while you love your family with all your heart."

Piper sighed. She placed the bowls on a tray. "Okay. Let's get this over."

"I really wonder, why he even came here when he has no interest in Chris or Josh? He didn't even go to the grave. What does he want?"

"He wants to go back to Texas and tell all his stupid cowboy friends that I'm just the loser they all thought I am when they first saw me," Chris said suddenly appearing in the kitchen. "How long is dessert? Enough time for me to commit suicide?"

"It's done. I'll have your father call this man a taxi right afterwards. I want him out of my house," Piper said.

Chris took a deep breath. First he wanted to tell his mother that she was the reason why this guy was here anyway and now she acted like she was the only one suffering. But he didn't even open his mouth. It was not fair to take it out on his mother when it was Jem he was mad at. That wouldn't make him any better than his father-in-law.

"I'm really glad you're keeping your calm. I know how much you'd like to tell him what you really think," Phoebe said.

"I just don't want to go down to his level."

"That's a good attitude."

It wasn't as easy as they had hoped to get Jem Taylor out of the Manor. He invited himself to sit on the sofa in the living room after dinner to have another scotch and didn't even react when Leo said it was already late and everyone had to get up early the next morning.

Josh had never been happier that he had to go to bed so early. This man who said to be his grandfather was a mean and rude man, Josh hated him, and he never wanted to see him again. Luckily, his dad promised him that he never had to visit him and his cows in Texas, although the old man kind of insisted.

The taxi finally arrived and everyone said a more or less obvious hostile farewell. Chris brought his father-in-law to the door. "I guess we won't meet again."

"Who knows? There is always my grandson." Everything Jem said sounded like a threat.

"If you think that he will forget Kat be sure that he will forget you sooner. I'll make sure of it."

Jem glared at the young man a second. "You know, I'm right. You and my daughter have both ruined your life. I knew when I saw you the first time. You were kids. Stupid kids that had no idea what they had gotten themselves into. I'm sure my daughter had regretted what she had done really fast. She should have getting rid of the baby and rid of you. I know that she surely had wished she had listened to her father in the first place. She'd had a great life then."

"You are the only one who thinks that. You know, when we arrived back home from meeting you, she said that she might have been with her parents but she never felt so much at home as in our apartment here in California with me. I'm sure it hurts to know that your child really hated you. She hated you for what you said about her sister and about me and what you did to your wife. I know all that. I suggest you rather stick to your cows."

The Texan man put his hat on head. "You think you are on your way back up. I tell you haven't hit the ground yet."

"_I tell you if he__'__s not here in a second, we start our dinner,__"__ Piper said. She hated it when people didn__'__t arrive at the Manor for family dinner in time and her sons knew that well. Now, where was Chris?_

_No one dared to say anything so Piper wouldn__'__t lash out completely. _

"_Finally,__"__ she sighed when they heard the front door. A moment later, Chris stood in front of the table. He hid his hands in the pockets of his jeans and a rather beautiful young woman was at his side, also hiding her hands behind her back._

"_Kat?__"__ Wyatt asked surprised. He knew the young woman himself. But not too well. He wondered what she was doing here with his little brother._

"_You know each other?__"__ Piper asked equally surprised._

"_Yes. Hi, Wyatt,__"__ Kat greeted him._

"_Would someone please explain this to me.__"_

"_Yeah. Well, Kat and I__…"__ Chris started to look nervous._

"_She__'__s your girlfriend now?__"__ Wyatt suggested._

"_Ehm, no. Not exactly."_

"_You are friends," Phoebe purposed._

"_Yes. No."_

"_Then what are you?" Piper finally demanded angrily._

"_We are, you know, married."_

_Kat and Chris revealed their hands showing the shiny golden rings._

_The whole family stared at them with the same dumbfounded looks. No one had even known that Chris had a girlfriend._

"_Married?" Piper's voice cracked._

"_Yes. Married." Chris tried to keep his voice calm. "You know." He hummed the sound of the brides walk quietly._

_Piper stood up from her chair slowly. "I see. Can I talk to you for a second, please. Alone."_

_Chris sighed. He could imagine what was going to come. He followed his mother into the kitchen._

_Piper's head appeared in the door again. "Leo," she hissed and her husband left the table as well._

_Kat stood in the room unsure of what to do. Phoebe saw it and offered her hand. "I'm Phoebe."_

_She and Kat shook hands. "Oh, I know. I read a lot of what you write."_

"_Oh, really? Thank you. Take a seat."_

"_I don't think I'll have to."_

"_Oh, Piper. She will take that easy. She's just surprised. She'll be okay."_

_Right in that moment they could hear Piper from the kitchen. "What the hell have you been thinking?"_

_She paced the kitchen floor. Leo took a seat while Chris decided to remain standing._

"_You don't have to marry, just because you think you're in love. You can be together with a girl for a while without being married. We are not that conservative," Leo said trying to keep the mood lightly._

"_I know that. That's not why we did it. I had a good reason."_

"_You do? Tell us, please," Piper demanded crossing her arms in front of her chest. She couldn't understand what her son was telling her. He had a bright future ahead and now…he was married._

"_She's pregnant."_

"_Oh, it's really noble that you feel responsible. But it's not your task. It's the father's," Piper replied._

"_I am the father."_

_Piper stopped pacing and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Leo." _

_The ex-Elder sighed. What was he supposed to say? "You never told us you had a girlfriend, at all."_

"_She never was my girlfriend."_

_Piper's grip tightened. "Then how did that happen?"_

"_Mom…" Chris blushed._

"_Oh, I know how it happened. You saw this pretty girl, stopped thinking and had unprotected sex with her."_

"_No! No, that's not what happened."_

"_Then what did happen?"_

"_I met her at the party. Wyatt's birthday party last month. It happened there. But we did use protection. I swear. It just didn't work. Obviously."_

_Piper threw her hands in exaggeration. Chris feared a second she may blow him up but nothing exploded._

"_Have you ever thought that the baby is maybe not yours," Leo asked. Chris shook his head. "You don't know her that well. The father could be anyone."_

"_Good thinking," Piper agreed._

"_No, it's mine. I know it."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_I saw it."_

"_You saw it? Where? In a vision? You don't have that poser."_

"_Neither could I throw Elder bolts before. But now I can. Maybe to protect the baby."_

"_That's ridiculous."_

"_Actually, it's not," Leo disagreed. "Lots of witches get more powerful to protect their children."_

_Piper glared at him._

"_I'm just saying."_

_Chris understood his parents were way too upset at the moment. "Listen. I married Kat who is pregnant with my baby. That's how it is."_

"_And what do you expect us to do?" Piper said._

"_Maybe say something like 'Congratulations' or 'We'll always be there for you'."_

_Piper shook her head and dropped on the chair next to Leo'. "But what about school? You were accepted in Harvard. You already packed some stuff." _

"_I know. I already called and told them that I couldn't go. Not yet."_

"_And when?"_

"_I'll go to the local college. In a few years."_

"_A few years?"_

"_As soon as Kat earns enough money, so I can go to school full time."_

"_And what is she doing?"_

"_She's a reporter for Channel 8 radio station. But she applied for a job at Channel 8 TV station."_

_Piper felt a headache coming._

"_Where are you going to live?" Leo asked. He was sure Piper was not ready to take them in but he would offer it to his son, anyway._

"_Kat has an apartment and we're search for a bigger one."_

"_You don't even have a job," Piper started again._

"_Yes, I do. At the store. I already asked Mrs. Dafoe if I could stay permanently until I find something else."_

_Leo sighed. He had to admit that it didn't surprise him that his son had at least sorted out a few things._

"_Do you know what this decision means? Your life will never be the same again." _

"_I know that."_

"_I have a feeling, you don't," Piper said. "You have never even lived alone before. You are a father now. No more parties, no more selfishness, no more one-night stands. And this girl. What do you know about her? Do you even get along? Do you have the same aims in life? Do you know her family? Do you know her past? Does she know about magic? Can you answer all that?"_

_Chris stared on the floor. No, he couldn't._

"_You are 18 years old. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." She stared at the clock on the kitchen wall. "I have a proposition. Elide the marriage, go to school and Leo and me will raise the baby until you have a proper education and a job."_

"_No," Chris refused at once. No one else would raise his child except for him. _

_Leo ran a hand through his hair. "Do you and your wife have a plan? Do you know how you are going to live?"_

"_Yes. We do and we don't need your help."_

"_That's good, because we won't help you," Piper said crossing her arms again. "You have gotten yourself into this mess. Now, you try to sort it out. We won't help you."_

_Chris stared at his parents for a second but they wouldn't read the emotions in him. "Okay. Don't worry, we won't contact you again. If you ever want to see your grandson, you can stop by. I'll get my stuff tomorrow."_

_Chris left the kitchen without saying goodbye or even turning around again. _

_Kat was sitting at the table when he came back. She looked up questioningly._

"_Come on, let__'__s go,__"__ he said and held out his hand._

_She took it but said. __"__I was invited for dinner.__"_

"_No, you weren__'__t. None of us were.__"_

Wyatt found his brother sitting on his son's swing. "Man, I thought our parents were bad," he said smirking. "That guy is bad." He approached his brother and saw the bottle in his hand. "Don't you think you guys had enough of this already?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Funny, what things we have in common. But I hope you can forgive me after this dinner." Chris said. And even if it were he wouldn't listen to Wyatt anyway.

"Kind of. I never knew he was so bad. Why do you let him talk to you like that?"

"How should I make him stop?"

"I don't know. But I remember how you sometimes talked to mom and dad or me, it leaves me wondering. That's all."

"He's gone. That's all. And he somehow is right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I got to change my life, Wy."

"And what will you do?"

"I'll look for an apartment, I try to keep my job for the next years and I'll deny women."

Wyatt laughed until he noticed that his brother was serious. "Come on, you are drunk. Go to bed if you want to keep your job."

"I'm not that drunk. I thought about it. I'm 22 now, in 14 years Josh will probably leave his home for college. And even if he stays he has his own life then. In 14 years I'm 36. Then I start fresh."

Wyatt frowned. "Okay. That's a plan indeed. A bad plan."

"It's not bad. It's stress-less."

"Okay, now, what happens when you meet the love of your life now or in a few weeks or in a few months?"

"That is really unlikely."

"But it could happen. I mean you already met someone, didn't you?"

"Did I? Who?"

"The waitress in mom's restaurant."

"Amy?" Chris pretended not to care when indeed the thought of the young woman made him feel a bit better even though he didn't really know her. "I don't even know her."

"What I know is that your eyes started to light up when I mentioned her," Wyatt winked. "All I'm saying is, don't stick too much to your plan. You don't have to sacrifice your own life for your son. You're doing a great job as it is. No matter what some jerk from Texas is saying."

Chris emptied the bottle. "Thanks."

"Actually, I came out here to give you an invitation. This Sunday, I'll give a birthday party for Rachel and a housewarming party for the apartment."

"Thanks. But don't count on me too much." Chris stood up only swaying lightly.

"Come over. Really. It will be fun. There will be people from high school even. And it will cheer you up a bit."

"Your high school friends bugged me in the past."

"We are grown up now."

"As I said don't count on me too much."

Chris went back inside. His mom and dad were still sitting at the now cleaned up dining table. They looked up when he went past them.

"Good night, sweetie," Piper said.

Chris felt that he really had drunk too much. This was a bad condition. You either drink enough to forget that you have drunk too much or you only drink so little that you don't have to worry. "Do you mind waking me up tomorrow if I should oversleep, please. I didn't fight for this stupid job to lose it again."

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me if you liked it or not. It's okay to tell me that you don't like Jem or Piper's and Leo's reaction. That's actually what I want to hear ;-) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks a lot for your reviews. I really really appreciate them. Now this is Sally's kick out chapter. Although, she will have a little role a bit later. Sorry to say that. But for a while she is out. **

**Thanks to Ann. I'm kind of jealous you have so much time to relax these days. But it's great for me or for the readers. **

Chapter 26

Sally put her head on Chris' chest. She drew pattern one his bare skin.

"I originally came here to talk to you," Chris said.

She nodded. "Talk."

Chris sat up against the headboard of the bed. "It's something serious."

"Good. Just go ahead."

"Mommy!" Evelyn yelled.

Sally sighed. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Daddy called. He flew in today already. He was just waiting for a cab when he called."

"Okay, sweetie. Thanks for telling me."

"Mommy, will you come out soon?"

"In one second." They heard the oldest of the three siblings walk away. Sally stood up hastily. "Get dressed. Hurry."

"I need to talk to you," Chris repeated not leaving his position.

"Good. We can talk, but get dressed first. It won't be that obvious then. Peter won't take too long."

Chris sighed and got his clothes. He followed the woman down the stairs into the kitchen. She started to make coffee.

"Peter loves it when he gets a fresh cup of coffee when he comes home," she said. "I didn't know he planned on coming home early."

"If you still loved him you would be happy about the surprise," Chris stated leaning against the counter next to her. "Listen, we won't meet again. I'm sorry."

She stopped mid motion. "What do you mean?"

"This was the last time I came here. Well, apart from when I bring Josh to play with Bev. If you are still okay with that."

"I don't understand," she replied.

"I will not come back here to fuck you," Chris said angrily. Was she that stupid?

"But why not?" Sally dried her hands on a towel and put her hands on her waist. "I don't understand. Did something happen?"

"No. I mean, yes. It's just I get too involved here. The truth is this is what I would love to have. A house where I can fix stuff, kids running around in the garden. Someone who hands me a cup of tea even before I asked for it. But this is not my house or my kids, just like you said." Chris searched her eyes for a sign of her feelings. He had thought about this long enough and he would end it now. He was too good for this. If he wanted to, he could have anybody. No, that wasn't true. But he could do better than just some rare meetings.

Sally sat down on a chair. "I understand you. Somehow. But still it hurts. I mean, I needed the attention too. And it will be hard for me to not have you around anymore. And Todd will be sad, too."

Chris shrugged. "He already has a father, right? You don't mind me giving you an advice."

"No, not at all."

"If you feel like you can't stay with Peter, leave him. You don't do the kids a favor or you."

The back door opens and a man in his 40s entered the house with a suitcase. Chris had never seen him in person but the pictures showed him pretty well.

Peter put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Hello, sweetie! How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks," Sally replied smiling. "What a surprise that you are in so early."

"Yes, I thought I could spend a weekend with my family again." He looked at Chris for an explanation why he was here anyway.

"I should go now," the brunette Halliwell said.

"Peter, meet my great helper for the last weeks," Sally said. "This is Chris."

Peter held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. So, you are the neighbor Sally mentioned."

"I guess so. I hope you don't mind that I fixed your home." Peter frowned at him. "You know, the cabinet, the window, the sink and some other little stuff," Chris explained.

"Oh, yes, sure. I hope my wife paid you enough."

"Yes, indeed. She gave me a lot, thanks. I've never been one to deny my abilities. You don't mind that I took your tools, though?"

Peter shook his head. "No, of course not."

Chris smirked at him. "Well, then. I've got to go. You are here now to do your work yourself."

Chris went outside through the back door. He saw the kids were still playing together. "Hey, your dad is home. Why don't you go in?"

"He told us to stay outside until he calls for us," Evelyn said. Todd looked to the ground seeming so unhappy.

"Okay. Sure. I see you," Chris walked away and heard Todd calling after him. "Bye Chris!"

Which father doesn't want to see his kids first after a week away? Chris couldn't even imagine leaving Josh alone for a week and if he did, surely they would talk to each other on the phone everyday.

But Peter seemed to be another man like him. Not that Chris was too proud of himself. Over the last weeks, he hadn't done anything to be proud of anyway. Kicking out Jacki, having an affair with a married woman. Well, regardless, he did something right today.

Later that day, the whole family had another dinner together. Piper really loved to cook for all of them. She found this the best way to have her sisters and all her nieces and nephew around her, even though at least Phoebe's oldest daughter was always missing except for the holidays.

"Who can that be? We are all here," Piper wondered at the sound of the doorbell as she put another bowl on the table.

"I'll have a look." Leo opened the front door and found a man in his early 40 and was half-balding already. "May I help you?" Leo asked.

"I am looking for a Chris Halliwell."

"It's my son. Please come in."

"It's a private matter," the man replied but Leo just waved it away.

The whole family looked up when Leo led the visitor inside.

"It's someone for Chris."

Chris frowned at the man. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you," the man answered in a dead calm voice. "Maybe not in front of your whole family."

Chris frown deepened. "What do we have to talk about?"

"You'll learn soon."

Chris nodded. Damn it! Sally's husband. Apparently, the stupid bitch told him something. "Let's step outside."

Chris led the way outside in the garden. "What do you want?"

"I want you to keep your hands off my wife."

Chris nodded. "Oh. Well, you should tell her the same. After all, she is the married one. I am free. I can do whatever I want."

"But you can not do it with my wife!" Peter yelled.

Chris shrugged. "Hey, she was the one telling me how lonely she is. That you are never around. That you are no real father, no real husband. She was the one calling me."

"And you let yourself be called on like a goddamn whore. What kind of man are you?"

Chris sighed. "What exactly do you want?"

"I want you to never see my wife again. Do not talk to her, do not visit her, and don't even look at her. And don't bring your bastard of a son over to my house to play with any of my children. We want nothing to do with your kind."

"With my kind? You are talking so much shit. I'm not the problem. You are the problem. If you were a man, your wife wouldn't have to search for someone else."

Punch!

Okay, he hadn't seen that one coming. Peter has a great left. Chris held his chin and wiped some blood away that trickled down from his lip.

"I'd say you know what I'm talking about." Chris knew he shouldn't push him any further.

Peter's face turned a light shade of red and he breathed heavily.

"Excuse me, I have a family dinner to attend," Chris said. "I heard what you said."

The brunette turned around and went back into the dining room. Sally, what a bitch!

"Are you hurt, daddy?" Josh asked when he saw the blood. "Did the man hurt you?"

"No. It's okay. We just had a little argument. No need to worry."

"That was Bev's father, wasn't it?"

The 22 year old could feel his family watching him and looked up. "It's none of your business. Everything's fine."

* * *

Chris took the two brown paper bags out of the trunk. Josh was already waiting for him at the front porch. They had been grocery shopping, a task Josh really liked to do, and now they were getting ready to make some dinner just for the two of them. It had been ages since they had dinner all alone. After the family dinner the previous day, Chris wasn't sure if he could ever eat something again, though. His mom had cooked for a whole school. The talk with Peter Jake was still upsetting Chris. He hadn't decided yet what he would do with Sally. She was a bitch and he should tell her that. But then again, he couldn't be bothered.

"Chris?"

Speaking of the devil. "Sally. What can I do for you?"

She played with the hem of her shirt. "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him go over to your house."

"No, you shouldn't have told him."

"I know. But we had this enormous argument. And it just happened."

"Yeah. You always use the term 'I have sex with Chris Halliwell' in a sentence."

"Chris…I'm really sorry. I never wanted it to end like this. I really loved spending the time with you."

Chris nodded. "Maybe it's better this way. Don't worry. Just prevent him from coming to my house again. Oh and tell him, that if he ever calls my son a bastard again, he will suffer a much greater pain than I did from his lame punch."

Sally put her hands in her pockets. "So, it's really over. We won't see each other again."

"Hopefully."

* * *

**This chapter is a bit shorter than usually, I'm afraid but I had to finish this here. I hope you liked it. Leave me a review, please**


	27. Chapter 27

**I know I haven't answered any reviews on the previous chapter but I was just so busy and I thought it was more important to get the new chapter up in my lunchbreak. **

**Anyway, I really appreciate your reviews. I'm glad you all are happy that Sally is gone for now. Although, think about the kids!**

**Thanks to Ann! **

**Have fun with this. **

Chapter 27

Chris waited for Josh to finish his breakfast. He had a great surprise for his son today. Although, Josh seemed to notice that something was going on and whenever he meet his father's eyes, he smiled widely and hurried with his breakfast.

They drove to a place where Josh had never been. His dad helped him out of the car and got a bag out of the trunk. They could hear some kids screaming. Josh smiled.

"Where are we, daddy?"

"Let's see," Chris looked around pretending not to know himself. "I'd say it's a sports field."

Josh nodded. He took his dad's hand and they walked over to a man in training sweats and a baseball cap. There were boys Josh's age running around the field.

The 4 year old looked at them with large eyes.

"You are Chris Halliwell? And Josh."

"Yes, Nancy told me to come here. I hope it's alright."

"Sure." The man in his 30s bent down on Josh's height. "Hi, Josh, I heard you want to become a great baseball player one day."

Josh nodded eagerly. "I want to play like my cousin Henry."

"Would you like to play with us today?"

Josh looked back at the kids. "But you are not playing. Just running around."

"That's the warm up. We play in a bit. I guess you know the rules."

"I trained with my dad."

"Really well. You can go on the field then."

Josh looked at his father for permission and Chris nodded that he could go.

"I'm Alexander Brown, I train this team since last season. I guess Nancy already explained to you that Josh will have to sit on the sub bench, though. The kids have to be 5 at least to be allowed to play."

"She told me. That's okay. I only want to give him the opportunity to try it out. He likes to make new friends and needs the action. As long as you are okay with him being on your team it's fine with me."

"He can stay, at least for today. I mean the kids here are slightly older but when he fits in, it's okay."

Chris nodded. He had no doubt that Josh would fit in.

"Good. You can sit over there with the other parents." Alexander pointed towards the bleachers where the adults sat. Mainly fathers but also three women. Chris never had been good with other parents but he sat down in the second row anyway. He watched his son already talking to some other boys. Why was Josh that easy around others?

"Is the little munchkin your son?" a rather fat man asked Chris and sat down next to him. "Really short for his age."

"He's only 4. Which one is yours?"

The other father pointed towards a pudgy boy that had a rather red face. He seemed twice as big as Josh. "That's Roddy. He just started elementary school. A clever boy."

Chris looked at Roddy and found he looked dumb but for every father their own child was smart. "I'm sure he is. Josh's really smart, too."

"Just a little small, don't you think? Roddy had been taller when he was that age."

Chris shrugged. "He's enough for me."

"I'm sure he is. I'm John by the way. Over there is my wife Jill."

Chris saw the woman with the short dark hair. The women all sat together and talked. The way they looked over to him, they seemed to talk about him and John was the scout to find out about him.

"I'm Chris."

"You know, we sometimes meet a few other parents and take the kids to KFC or McDonalds. You could come with us one day."

"Thanks. Josh and I would like that."

"And your wife of course."

"I don't have a wife. Not anymore."

"Divorced?"

"Widowed."

"Oh, so you really are the husband of this girl from the TV."

"Yes, your wife or one of her friends over there was right. And now you can go and tell them so they can stop gossiping." John looked taken aback and Chris almost felt sorry. But it was really annoying when everybody asked him the same thing first. After he had his picture in a stupid magazine, it was even worse.

John stood up and left Chris to sit alone and watch Josh having a lot of fun. The whole way back home, he was talking about the game. The 4 year old was thrilled about the baseball training and it didn't matter to him at all that he couldn't play against another team this year, yet.

"That is not so bad, daddy. I have so many new friends now and it is so much fun to play baseball. And Mr. Brown is really nice. Can I go again next Saturday, please?"

He looked at his father with large pleading eyes. Chris sat him on the counter in the kitchen.

"If you really want to we can go and buy you a new great training clothes and shoes and a bat and you can attend the team regularly."

Josh repeated the word. "Regularly?"

"That means you can go every Saturday."

"Good. I really want to attend the team regularly."

Leo entered the kitchen. "Hey, where have you been this morning?"

That was Josh's cue to tell his grandfather everything about his adventurous morning. Chris thought that he would have to get up every Saturday at 9 o'clock from now on, so Josh could attend his training at 11. But seeing his son so happy about something was enough reason to not complain. Maybe he even would become a really good player and then he would get a scholarship for college and could study whatever he wanted. Medicine, law, or something.

* * *

"I hate parties," Chris said once again while his mother wrapped the present for Rachel and Wyatt's housewarming party. The oldest Charmed One rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we all know about your dislike."

Chris played with some ribbon until Piper took it away from him to place it on the gift. "The only reason why you don't want to go is because of Rachel."

"No, it's because of Rachel and her and Wyatt's friends. They always bugged me."

"15 years ago. You were kids then. Listen, I bought you a lovely present for the both of them. Your dad is really happy to baby-sit tonight instead of coming with me to the restaurant. So, you will go and you will have fun, make some friends, and spend some time with people your own age."

Chris sighed. He didn't want to make friends with anyone especially not with some that were so much like Rachel.

"Do you have a present for Rachel?"

"She doesn't deserve anything."

"Chris."

"Yes, I do. If she doesn't like it, you'll get it for your birthday."

"How do you know I'll like it if Rachel doesn't?"

"You even liked my self made ashtray when I was 8 and you have never smoked."

Piper handed him the wrapped present. "Don't drop it," she warned.

"I'll try. What is it anyway?"

"A punch service."

Chris wrinkled his nose. "What a shit! I'm sure Wyatt won't mind if I dropped it."

Piper took the gift away from him again and carried it into the hall herself. Chris walked behind her very slowly. He wasn't thrilled to attend the party at all. That was also the reason why he was still at home even though the party started an hour ago.

"Don't forget your bedtime," Chris told his son who was playing a board game with his grandfather.

"But it is still weekend tomorrow," Josh complained at once.

"And you don't have a bedtime on weekends?"

Josh sighed. "I do."

"See. Be good for grandpa."

Josh nodded. He was always good but still his dad had to tell him every time before he left.

* * *

Chris heard the noise from his brother and girlfriend's apartment on his way up the stairs already and sighed. He remembered Wyatt's parties when they had been younger. His mom had always wanted that Chris would attend the parties as well and Wyatt and his friends had their own special way to make the younger boy leave. However, like Piper had said, they were not kids anymore and for some reason the two-year age difference seemed to become less every year. The brunette Halliwell opened the door and walked right into a group of girls talking to Rachel.

"Oh hey, Chris, there you are finally," Rachel said, sounding like she'd care. Chris sighed. He really shouldn't think so pessimistically about the young woman.

"Yes, finally," Chris agreed. He placed the rather large present from his mom on the counter of the kitchen near the door. Rachel walked in behind him. "Don't worry. It is what you asked for. My mom bought it."

She smiled. "Thanks."

Chris put a little box on top of the large one. "And that's for your birthday."

Rachel took it and found a silver bracelet with blue gemstones on it. "Oh, this is beautiful. Thank you."

"Hey there little brother," Wyatt cheered. "I thought you wouldn't come by at all."

"Wyatt, look! Can you help me," Rachel handed her boyfriend her new jewelry and he helped her to close it. "I love it. What do you think, Wy?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I wouldn't wear it. But it's pretty on you."

Rachel smiled even wider. "Okay, I'll head back to my friends. Have fun." Before she left, she whispered something to Wyatt.

"Right. Come on, I'll introduce you to someone." Wyatt took his brother by the arm so he wouldn't run off. They walked through the living room towards a couple and a black haired girl. There were at least two dozen people scattered around the room. "This is Marty, Lauren and Brenda," Wyatt introduced them. "This is my brother Chris." He leaned in and said, "Talk to them."

Chris rolled his eyes and watched his brother leave.

"Is it true, you have a little son?" Lauren said. She was obviously together with Marty while Brenda seemed to be alone.

"Yes, I do. He's 4."

"Ours is 4 too. But four months," Marty explained smiling proudly but his smile faded soon. "Tell me, how long will it take until he'll sleep through the night?"

"Depends. Do you mean the real time or the felt time? I can tell you even when he'll sleep through, finally, you won't get a peaceful night. There'll be colds, thunderstorms, nightmares."

Marty nodded. "That sounds like fun."

"But what you get back from him makes up for it completely," Lauren replied.

Chris nodded. "Sure." He hoped it sounded honest.

Marty and Lauren looked at each other. "Well, we've got to go."

Brenda laughed. "I guess, when you have a baby your life is over."

"No, your life is over when you are dead. When you have a baby it just changed."

"Sure. I'll get another drink," the black haired said. Chris would have believed her and not thought that she only needed an excuse to get away, if her glass hadn't been half filled yet.

* * *

Wyatt took a deep breath of the cold night air. He had stepped out onto the balcony. "There you are!" he exclaimed when he saw his brother leaning against the balustrade. "You know the party is inside, actually."

"Oh, is that why it is so quiet here."

"Don't you have fun?"

"No, not really. But that's okay. It's your party. Or Rachel's."

"Yes, she is having a lot of fun. What is good for me, after all. I guess she will be really really grateful. After all, I arranged it all."

Chris smirked. "Great job, Wy. I'll go home." He emptied his glass.

"Come on, stay a bit longer. You have only been here for an hour."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just, this is not my world. I don't care about your friends. They don't care about me. I hate Rachel."

Wyatt gave him a disapproving look.

"Okay, I don't hate her. I just don't want anything to do with her. I don't liker her. She's too neat."

"She's okay."

Chris frowned. "Considering she is your girlfriend, that's a bit lame."

Wyatt laughed. "You know, I do love her. Really."

"Why?"

"She's pretty and smart. She's a clever witch and good teacher."

"Good teacher? She can't handle kids at all."

"Hey, that is not her fault. We don't have kids. She didn't have time to learn how to deal with kids."

"I know. But Wyatt, you say there are women that have a natural maternal instinct. Rachel….well, there are animals that eat their cubs."

Wyatt laughed but stopped. "Come on. I know you are angry for what she did…"

"No. I could never stand her. Not even before that. But what she did…let's not talk about it." Chris gave his brother his empty glass. "Have a nice party, Wyatt."

"I'd rather you stay here. I mean, I know you. You won't call it a night, now. And wherever you go, I'm sure it'll be better if you stayed here."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Wyatt sighed and watched his brother walk through the apartment and then disappear through the front door. The blonde witch checked the streets if he had come by car but felt relived when he couldn't see it. At least, Chris wouldn't be driving.

* * *

Chris took a seat at the bar. A man in his 30s was behind it and cleaned the sticky surface.

"Hey, Chris, how are you?" he asked with a strong Irish accent. "And Victor?"

"He's better than me, I guess," Chris shrugged.

"What can I give you?"

"Something strong, please, Frank."

"You got it." Frank turned around. He took a bottle from the cupboard and poured a shot. "Have you been out?"

"Yeah, kind of. My brother gave a party for his girlfriend I had to attend."

"Had to attend? Sounds like you had fun."

Chris downed the drink. "Like always when my brother invites me."

The Irishmen shook his head and refilled his guest's glass.

"Didn't he have any girls over there?" another man that sat at the bar asked smirking. He wore dirty outworn denim and a flannel shirt. He took a large gulp out of his beer bottle.

"Tons. But no one interesting," Chris replied.

"Yeah, when I was young I was as picky as you are."

"I'm not picky." The brunette downed another drink. "I'm just not interested."

"You are not interested in girls? You're a man, right? All men are interested in girls. Apart from the queers," a third man in an old suit stated.

Chris rolled his eyes. "I can live without them at the moment."

"Yeah, at the moment," the flannel dressed said. "But it won't be long and you will pine over a young, pretty lady."

"Men need women at their side. The truth is, we can't handle life without them. They can easily survive without a man but we, we are lost."

Chris shook his head over the stupid talk. "Really, I can do without them."

"No, you won't. My life is over since my beautiful Marcia left me."

"Your life is over since you are here all day long," Frank said polishing glasses.

"But I only hang around here because my Marcia left me."

Frank rolled his eyes. Sometimes he hated his little pub. Actually, always when some drunken losers started to talk shit.

"I tell you, it's the greatest thing in life when you can come home and a lady is waiting for you. You can relax on the sofa and tell her everything. Women make life livable."

"Frank, can I have the bottle maybe. How can you listen to those guys?" Chris said. The barkeeper placed the whiskey bottle on the bar and Chris poured himself another drink, while the other two guests talked about their ruined lives.

_Kat threw off her high heels and fell on the sofa. She took a scrunchy that lay on the coffee table and tied her long blonde hair into a loose ponytail. She was really tired. It was really frustrating to be the one writing the reportages but not be the one that present them. If she had known that it would be like this, she would have stayed home with her baby longer. But there was still Chris who wanted nothing more than to study. For that, they needed money. Kat lay down on the sofa and closed her eyes but opened them again when she heard the familiar sound of her son__'__s giggles. A large cake appeared out from the blue and white lights, her husband and son used to transport sometimes. She sat up and looked behind her._

_Josh waddled towards the sofa. He held out his hands and gurgled happily when he was picked up._

"_Hi sweetie, did you and daddy bake me a birthday cake?__"__ she gave her son a big kiss on the forehead. __"__Where is your dad anyway?__"__ A little box orbed into her lap. __"__Chris, where are you?__"__ She opened the gift and found a silver bracelet with blue stones._

"_Do you like it?__"__ Chris asked whispering the words in her ear._

"_A lot. It__'__s beautiful. And you made a cake as well. Thanks.__"_

"_Honestly, I bought the cake.__"_

"_That__'__s fine.__"__ She kissed him on the cheek. __"__Thanks. Should we get a piece?__"__ She took the knife that lied next to the cake and cut a large, a midsized and a mini piece out of it. __"__How about some milk to wash it down?__"_

"_I had champagne in mind, but I guess milk will do.__"_

"Hey, Chris, son, you gotta go home now." Frank shook his last guest violently. The brunette Halliwell opened his eyes slowly. He looked around his surrounding.

"Damn it, I'm still here?"

"Obviously. I want to close now."

Chris rubbed over his face wearily. He must have fallen asleep. He saw the whiskey bottle and knew exactly why. "I'm sorry, Frank. I wanted to be home hours ago."

"I guess so. Do you want me to call you a taxi?"

Chris stood up, wavering slightly. "No, it's fine."

"You can't drive, son."

"I won't. I'll go for a walk. It's not too far away."

Frank nodded.

As soon as Chris was in some dark corner, he disappeared in white and blue lights. He rematerialized in the conservatory in the Manor. He sat down on the rattan armchairs and stared into the garden. It was dark night but Josh's swing shined metallic green in the moon light.

* * *

** I really would love to know what you think about this. Thanks a lot! **


	28. Chapter 28

**here goes the next chapter. It's great when betas have some spare time ;-) Thanks a lot to Ann!**

**I hope you enjoy the new update! **

Chapter 28

Chris looked at the clock on his computer screen once again. After a short night on the uncomfortable armchair in the conservatory and a morning of a disturbing headache, he couldn't wait to finally get out of there. The young man started to clean some things away, when Mr. Hudson came out of his office.

"Mr. Halliwell, I need to ask you to stay a bit longer, please. We have some people from the education board over here in half an hour and we need you there."

Chris had the question 'why' bopping up in his mind. "Actually, I have to pick up my son from kindergarten."

Mr. Hudson rubbed his hands together. "Oh, yes, sure. Okay. I need to get drinks and some cookies from the cafeteria, hopefully there is still someone. The conference room has to be prepared with notebooks and pens. The beamer…."

Chris sighed. "I'll call my mother. I guess she could get him."

The short man sighed. "Thank you. I will have something for the little Jim for you tomorrow because he had to go along without his dad." Mr. Hudson left again.

"Josh," Chris shrugged. Just great, now he had to ask Piper again. Not that she didn't want to do it but Chris hated it to take her help. He called her cell. Although, Piper was already at the restaurant she promised to be on her way right away.

"Your dad's not home, so he has to stay with me here, though."

"He will behave. Just give him something to paint on. I promise I'll hurry."

"That's fine. I'm just glad you have a job that you like and where the people appreciate your work and understand what a fantastic employee you are."

Chris rolled his eyes and hung up the phone. He didn't worry about his son not behaving in the restaurant or anything, but he just couldn't pay attention to what was spoken at the conference. The headmistress held a presentation about the new library and showed some pictures of students that had done something special in sports or science. Chris' only duty was to keep the technique going and the coffee flowing, apart from cleaning up afterwards while Mr. Hudson was still talking to the headmistress.

"Mr. Halliwell, we just decided that you should take the Friday afternoon off. Spend it with little John."

"Josh," Chris murmured but smiled at the half-bald man gratefully. "Thanks. I'll go home now if you don't mind."

Mr. Hudson moved in front of him. "Of course." He smiled widely. "We gained so much," he said accretivly.

"So, the conference was successful."

The school administrator patted his shoulder. "I meant you."

"Oh," Chris nodded. "Thanks. Really. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course. Goodnight."

When he was out of sight, Chris rubbed over his arm where Mr. Hudson had touched him. _What a strange little guy!_

* * *

Chris entered the restaurant and spotted Josh on a little table near the bar. He colored something and seemed really occupied. The brunette walked over to him and grabbed him from behind making the 4-year-old shriek.

"Daddy! You scared me!" Josh said sternly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Chris said sarcastically.

"You are not," Josh pouted. He showed his father the picture he had been drawing.

Chris sat down next to his son on the table. "Where is your grandmother?"

"She has a guest in the office. I hope you don't mind that I looked after Josh." Amy placed a cup of tea in front of him. "Long day?"

Chris stared at her. She had her hair tied into a loose ponytail. She wore a white t-shirt with little blue flowers on it. Every waiter and waitress had to wear black pants or black skirts with a white apron but there was something special about the trousers Amy wore. It probably was her body.

The 22 year old blinked and wondered how long he was staring at her already without answering her question. Amy tilted her head. Chris coughed. "Erm, yes, a really long and boring day. I appreciate that you looked after Josh. I hope he didn't bother you."

"Oh, no, not at all. He's such a cutie."

"You don't think that when he pukes."

Amy laughed. "I guess so." She saw some guest motioning her to come over. "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"Hey, you forgot the tea."

"Oh no, that was for you. That's what you need after a long day." She winked and walked off.

Josh pulled at his father's shirt to get his attention. "Look at my picture, daddy!"

Chris took it and praised it like he always did.

"I will give it to Amy."

"You can do that. Hey, Josh, you like Amy, don't you?"

Josh nodded. "She is nice. She gave me orange juice and I already had dinner. Macaroni with cheese and salt."

"Sounds good. I didn't have anything to eat yet."

"Amy can bring you something."

Chris smiled at his son. "I think I will get something at home."

"I could tell your mother that you are here," Amy purposed when she came back to their table. "And get you some dinner?"

"No, I'm fine. Me and Josh will go now. You could just tell her that I picked him up."

Amy nodded. Josh showed her his picture as well. "You can keep it."

"Oh, it's beautiful. What a great giraffe!"

Chris found himself staring at the young woman again and tore his eyes away. "Okay, Josh, get your stuff," he told his son and the 4 year old started to clean up the table a bit.

Amy smiled. "If you ever need someone to look after Josh again just tell me. I think we became great friends. I only live here for a few months and don't have too much to do."

"Really? I mean I didn't know you just moved here."

"We never really talked, that could be the reason." Amy laughed.

Chris shook his head and laughed as well. Why was he acting like a complete fool? "Ehm, I have a proposition," the brunette said. Amy frowned at him. "I would like to thank you properly. How about dinner? This Friday, maybe."

"Well, I have to eat and I have the night off on Friday. Dinner sounds good."

"Really?" Chris wondered if he sounded that surprised to her as he did to himself. "I mean that is great. Do you like Mexican food?"

"Yes, I do. Do you know a nice place where it's fun for kids?"

"I know a great Mexican restaurant," the 22 year old nodded. "Hold on, why for kids?"

The young waitress nodded towards Josh. "I don't want Josh to be bored."

"Josh?"

"Your son."

Chris frowned deeply. "You mean we take Josh with us?"

"Well, I think it is pretty stupid that you thank me for babysitting by getting a babysitter to baby-sit him," she said grinning.

"I see. Sure. I mean if you don't mind."

"It was my idea, so of course I don't mind. I would love to have dinner with the two of you. I really look forward to it."

"Me too." Chris watched Josh packing stuff into his little backpack. Now, he should say something more. Amy still stood there a tray in her hands waiting.

Josh looked back and forth between the two adults and wondered why they were both watching him so closely, when they were actually talking to each other. "I'm done, daddy."

"Sure." The 22-year-old male stood up and took his son by the hand. "I see you Friday then."

"Okay. And when?"

"Friday," Chris stressed.

"I meant what time?"

"Oh, yes, sure." Why the hell wasn't this going as smoothly as he wanted it to. "Half past six?"

Amy nodded. "I maybe should give you my address. Or do we meet at the restaurant?"

"No, I'll pick you up, of course."

The blonde took one of the pens Josh had been using and wrote something down. "There is also my telephone number in case anything should change. But I hope it won't."

"No, it won't."

"Great."

Now, say goodbye. The longer you stay here staring at her the more embarrassing it'll become, Chris told himself. But he still didn't say anything. It made him feel so sad to say goodbye and leave her.

"I have to go back to work. I can't wait for our…meeting," Amy said.

"Me neither. Bye, Amy."

"Bye, Chris." They kept eye contact some longer. Doesn't his name sound damn good out of her mouth?

Josh looked up and tugged on his father's pants. "Are we going?"

* * *

"Hey, can you give me a ride?" Wyatt asked running towards his brother's car.

"Sure, jump in."

The blonde climbed in the car. "What a day! Can't wait for the weekend. What are you going to do?"

"Josh has baseball training Saturday morning and I promised him to go to the cinema."

"A new cartoon?"

"A documentation about Africa. All his favorite animals will be shown. He probably won't understand the rest."

Wyatt waited patiently for Chris to get Josh from the kindergarten. He played around on the radio and finally found a channel that played music he liked.

"I was thinking why don't you come with me and Rachel tonight? We will have some dinner and then a drink," the older brother purposed.

"Tonight, daddy and me have a date," Josh spoke up from the back seat.

Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "A date? The two of you?"

"Uhuh. With Amy. She works in grandma's restaurant. She is really nice."

"Amy. I see. Good for you."

Chris nodded. "Thanks, Wy, I appreciate your acceptance."

"I'm only surprised, that's all. You have a real date and take the munchkin with you. Is that a strategy?"

"I'm not a munchkin!" Josh pouted. "You rather don't say that, Uncle Wyatt!"

The blonde witch turned around in his seat and laughed. "Right. What will you do to me?"

Josh wrinkled his nose and pushed up the sleeves of his shirt much to Wyatt's amusement.

"Josh, don't threaten your uncle that's not nice." Chris glanced at his son in the rearview mirror and then back to his brother who wasn't moving anymore. "Wy?" The brunette sighed and stopped the car at the side of the street. "Josh, what did you do?"

"I froze Uncle Wyatt," the 4 year old replied not looking a bit like he was ashamed of that.

"No, you can't freeze witches."

"I can! Look at Uncle Wyatt. That was me and he will stay like this for calling me a munchkin again. I'm not a munchkin. I'm 4 years already. I'm as tall as a leprechaun at least."

Chris suppressed a smile. "Still, we do not freeze family members. That is not nice. So, please."

"No, I won't. You said Uncle Wyatt bugs you, now he is quiet."

That was indeed true. Wyatt would probably have some more great advices for Chris. "Okay, you can keep him like this until we are home but only to train your powers not because he said anything to us, alright."

"Sure, daddy."

20 minutes later Chris parked the car again. This time in the driveway of his parent's house. Josh sighed deeply but unfroze his uncle.

"What happened? Why are we at the Manor?" Wyatt asked looking around confused. The last thing he knew was his little nephew pointing towards him.

"Josh froze you."

"What? But I'm a witch. Actually, a really special witch. Not even mom can freeze witches."

"Then Josh has increased powers. You were frozen Wyatt. Twice blessed or not. My son can stop you."

"If you don't believe it, I could freeze daddy and you see," Josh purposed. He was quite proud of his powers and he could do what nobody else could do.

"Do that and there won't be any cartoons for you for a whole month."

Josh pushed his hands in his pockets and grinned at his father. "Okay."

"What were we talking about before I was put on pause?" Wyatt asked. He followed his brother inside the large Victorian house.

"Don't you have a home yourself?"

"Oh, I remember your date," Wyatt grinned. "So, tell me, how did a romantic loser get a more or less beautiful girl to spend an evening with him."

Chris shrugged. He helped Josh to get rid of his jacket and the little sneakers. "Go and get changed. I'll make us dinner, okay?"

"Okay." Josh leaned forward and whispered. "I could freeze Uncle Wyatt again if he keeps asking you silly questions."

"Thanks, but I can handle him," Chris whispered back. Josh thought about that and concluded that his father really could make his uncle shut up. After all, they knew each other since they have been really little.

"You know, Wy, even though it is none of your business I will tell you the truth with what amazing trick I got Amy to agree on a date. Although, I wouldn't call it a date but this will only confuse you more. I asked her. Am I a genius or what?"

"And why isn't it a date? Because Josh will be with you?"

"No, to take Josh with us had been her idea actually. I have to thank her for something and that's it."

"Okay, and instead of giving her a bouquet of flowers to say thanks you decided on a nice little dinner as a happy family."

"She'll get a bouquet of flowers and the dinner."

Wyatt sat down on one of the high chairs in front of the kitchen bar while Chris stared into the fridge to find something to make dinner with.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Wyatt purred.

"I knew you'd like it. Now, if you don't mind I have to make dinner and you have a girlfriend to get home to."

"Right, of course. Just tell me how your date goes." Wyatt started to orb off but came back once more. "One question, why didn't you make Josh stop the torpor?"

"Believe me Wyatt I couldn't."

* * *

Josh sat in the armchair in his dad's room and let him tie the laces of his shoes. The little brunette boy was really happy that he didn't have to wear his uncomfortable posh clothes but had a pair of clean denim jeans and a dark blue shirt with a white collar. Even Willy was nicely done. Piper had washed the stuffed animal and given him a new blue tie.

"How do we look, grandma?" Josh asked bouncing on his heels.

Piper smiled warmly when she saw her little grandson and her grown up son. "You look amazing. Really handsome." She gave Josh a kiss. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes. We have to buy some flowers," Josh explained while Chris gave him his jacket.

"Right. Amy will be impressed."

"We'll see," Chris said and took his own jacket. "Tell your grandpa goodbye."

Josh ran into the living room.

"Are you excited?" Piper asked teasingly.

"No," Chris lied. "A bit maybe. But it's not a date. It's only something to tell her thanks for looking after Josh."

"Uhuh, sure. If you say so. Have fun, okay. She is a really nice girl. After all, I hired her. Be a gentleman."

"Mom…"

"I'm quiet. I'll tell your father that I'm leaving as well. Goodnight, sweetie."

Josh stood next to his father and held his hand. He liked Amy a lot and couldn't wait to see her again. He had painted her another picture that was now fixed to the bouquet of yellow roses Chris carried.

They heard Amy shouting at someone before she opened the door. She wore a blue skirt that went to her knees and a red blouse and red pumps.

"Now, aren't you two the most handsome men I'v ever seen," she said and bent down to give Josh a kiss. "I hope I'm not dressed too casually for the restaurant."

"No, no, you look beautiful," Chris quickly assured. He handed Amy the flowers.

"For me? Thank you. They are pretty. I'll put them into a vase and grab my jacket and bag. I'm ready in one second. Come in."

They followed the young women through a narrow hall into a colorful living room. Another girl sat on the large sofa cuddled into a blanket. She had a red nose and her eyes seemed dilated.

"Amy, do you have to bring men in here when I look like this. Hi, I'm Sandra." She blew her nose. "I have this terrible cold."

"I see. Sorry." Chris hated small talk mostly because he didn't find any topics to talk about. Therefore, he was glad when Amy came back. She now wore a jeans jacket and checked her red bag.

"I've got everything. Can we go?"

"Have fun, guys," Sandra called after them.

"Thanks. Bye."

"Get well soon," Chris said.

The drive to the restaurant was dominated by Josh who already tried to decide what he wanted to eat.

"I have to say that the restaurant is not the nicest on the outside," Chris said and wondered if he had decided on the right place to take Amy. But the more informal it was the easier it was to pretend that it really wasn't a date.

"All I care about is the food, honestly. I didn't have time to eat proper lunch. I'm starving!"

"Is my mom pushing you too hard? I could talk to her."

"Oh no, it's fine. I like the work. Well, it's not the job of my dream but it's a good job with good money and nice colleagues. For now, that's all I need."

"I know what you mean." Chris parked the car opposite the restaurant. He helped Josh to climb out. The three of them crossed the street – or rather, the four of them as Willy was allowed to come to the restaurant as well.

A waiter showed them to their table by a window. In the other corner stood a little table where another little girl and a boy were already drawing pictures.

"Daddy, can I go over there to the other children?"

"Not yet, we'll order some food first and then you can go until we can eat, alright?"

Josh sighed but nodded. After all, he was hungry.

Amy read the menu to him, helped him choose the rice with vegetables, and mashed kidney beans with some chicken wings. Josh hopped down from his chair and was allowed to go to the other kids after promising to be right back when the waiter brought their food.

"He's so cute," Amy said. "I'll have a soda, please."

The waiter wrote everything down and left their table.

"A soda? I'd buy you champagne," Chris said. "I don't know if they have but I had made them go to the next supermarket and get some."

Amy smiled but shook her head. "I don't drink alcohol. But thanks, though."

"Nothing at all?"

"No. But I don't judge you if you do have a drink as long as you are not driving afterwards and it is not too much. I just don't like it. Not because it tastes bad. It has something to do with my father. He was drunk really often. I mean he is Irish and they say that the Irish are tough drinkers but not like him. He used to tell us stupid stories about our ancestors who had to pass the great desert to finally land here in California to start a new life. Stupid really. In the end, he left us when my little sister was three. My mom had to raise us alone. I mean she did a great job but it would have been great to have my father around. I haven't heard from him for over 10 years. I have this image in my head that he lays somewhere in an alleyway with a bottle of whiskey." Amy looked out of the window a second. She turned back again and laughed. "Wow, that's a way to start a conversation."

"Oh no, that's fine."

"No, it was boring. I guess all I was trying to say is that I really admire that you care for Josh like this alone. My dad couldn't even handle me and my sister with my mother to assist him."

"I'm sure he already regrets it."

"Maybe. Anyway, this is a nice little place, really. We should have tables for the kids in the restaurant, too, where they can sit and play together. It'd be much quieter then. You have no idea how many people complain about kids being too loud when they are in the restaurant."

"You should tell my mom. I'm sure she doesn't know about that. You could also suggest installing changing tables in the men's washroom."

"Right. I have never thought about that. That could be a problem for some people."

"My mom has a great restaurant. The problem is she wants a family restaurant but doesn't do much for the family. I'm serious you should tell her. I'm sure she will listen to you and you will get a place in her good books."

"I don't know."

"I tell her from you. Even if you say that, it isn't your dream job you should make something out of it. I know my mom, if she likes you, you have good chances for a promotion."

"I'm not that ambitious I'm afraid. What are you doing anyway? Tell me something about yourself."

Chris shrugged. He told her about his job in the school and a bit about his family until the waiter brought their food. It wasn't his greatest attitude to talk about himself, but Amy seemed satisfied with most of the things. She sometimes dug deeper but she understood when he didn't want to discuss anything further.

Josh was easier with giving information. "Daddy and me will go and see a movie tomorrow about Africa. When I'm grown up, I will go to Africa and watch the giraffes. I love giraffes the most."

"I love elephants. They live in Africa as well," Amy replied.

"Then you should come with us."

"To Africa?"

"To the cinema!"

"I'd love too but I have to work on Saturday. Sorry. Maybe some other time."

"I like to go to the zoo as well. Have you ever been to the zoo? There are elephants too!"

"I know. I haven't been to the zoo for ages. But I love it."

"We could go to the zoo on Sunday and then you come with us. You are only working Saturday, right?" Josh already had the plan fixed in his head.

"I have to work on Sunday too but only the nightshift."

"We go to the zoo earlier. Right, daddy? Amy can come with us."

Chris frowned but inside he cheered, at least a bit. "Sure, if she wants to. You have to ask her."

"Do you want to come, Amy? Please!"

Amy pretended to think about the proposition. "Of course I'd love to!"

In the end, it really was a fun night. The food was great and unlike Kat, Amy actually ate everything. It was really frustrating to pay a whole dinner and the girl with you only ate two lettuces.

Josh became tired shortly before nine and they decided to go home. Maybe this was the shortest date ever but it still was great.

Chris felt it easy to talk to the young blonde. Amy was talking a lot by nature and she cared for Josh. Most important was, Josh really liked her.

The 4 year old fell asleep in the back seat on the way back to Amy's apartment.

"I would bring you to the door but…" Chris started.

"Oh no, that's alright. We should have left earlier." Amy raised her eyebrows. "Not because I didn't have a great night, because I did. Just because of Josh."

"I know. He's alright. We did a nap this afternoon."

Amy nodded. "Okay. Well, goodnight. I guess I'll see you Sunday. Unless, you don't even want me to come with you. I mean it was Josh who invited me."

"No, of course I want you to. I just hope you know what you have gotten yourself into. A visit to the zoo with Josh is really hard work."

"I'm looking forward to it." Amy opened the door and climbed out. "I'll give you call. Thanks for the dinner. I really enjoyed it."

"Me too."

"Good night, Chris."

"Good night, Amy."

Chris watched her until she disappeared behind the door.

**I guess you can start to make up your mind about Amy now. Even I like her ;-) Don't forget to leave me a review please. **


	29. Chapter 29

**So, here goes the next chapter for you to enjoy. There is nothing dramatic happening here. I have to say it's nothing but romantic and I'm not so good with this kind of stuff. I hope you like it anyway. And if anyone still doesn't like Amy...**

**Okay, here goes the chapter. **

**Greetings to Ann!**

Chapter 29

Josh took another large gulp from his orange juice. He really had a great weekend. First, he was allowed to go to a restaurant with his father and Amy; then his dad let him play baseball again with his new friends, took him to the movies and today they were going to the zoo with Amy to see all the animals they had watched in the cinema and now he was eating waffles for breakfast.

They did everything fun and most important his daddy didn't become mad when Josh ripped his jeans, spilled his juice, got paint on the floor, went inside with dirty shoes, sputtered water in the bathroom, didn't clean up his room and broke a glass. Josh wrinkled his nose. He had really done a lot bad stuff this weekend but no one shouted at him. He wasn't placed in time out. His daddy was smiling the whole day and fooling around with him a lot. The 4 year old had to admit, he liked his dad much more when he was like that and he hadn't expected that it was even possible.

Leo put the newspaper aside and poured himself another cup of coffee. He was tempted to eat another waffle as well. His son's were almost as good as Piper's were. It was quite obvious how much he appreciated his wife's culinary abilities and Piper had already told him that a few pounds less wouldn't upset her. Therefore, the ex-Elder decided against eating something more and only watched Chris taking the last one.

"What are you boys up to today?" he asked.

"We' go to the zoo!" Josh cheered. "We take Amy with us. I want to see the meerkats. They are funny." The little boy stretched in his chair to fake the animal's behavior. "They stand up to see if someone comes for them. We saw it in the movie yesterday."

"The zoo again? Haven't you been there lately?"

Josh shook his head violently. "That is soooo long ago. And I went with Uncle Wyatt then. Today, it's just me, daddy and Amy."

"You don't call yourself first. Say, daddy, Amy and me. Not the other way round," Chris told his son.

Josh looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"If you name more people and yourself, you don't put yourself in the first position."

Josh still had his forehead in crinkles but he nodded and went back to talk to his grandfather. "And Uncle Wyatt is not so much fun and Rachel won't get dirty. But you get dirty in the zoo."

"Absolutely," Leo agreed. "So, you're take Amy?" he asked grinning.

Chris shrugged. "Good way to get the family discount for once."

"Sure. How was your dinner anyway?"

"It was a dinner. You know, food and stuff."

Leo smiled. "And great company, I guess."

Chris escaped answering as Josh asked him if he could stand up to play a bit. Usually, he'd tell his son that he had to help clean up first but today he was in a good mood and decided to leave the educational side of fatherhood.

"I think I need to ask your mom to keep an eye on her young waitress Amy. After all, she is our son's new sweetheart," Leo teased.

"Funny dad and really mature."

"Oh, come on, let me have some fun. Moreover, you can't deny it."

"I will deny it."

"Sure, go ahead. But your face tells me the opposite. Because every time someone says the name 'Amy' you have the silly lovey-dovey grin on your face."

Chris scoffed. "That's not true."

"Really? Amy." Leo laughed when his son really couldn't stop a wide smile.

"I'll clean up," the 22 year old said and turned his back towards his father.

* * *

Amy had already been waiting for the two brunette Halliwells. Instead of complaining about their 15 minutes delay she told them that they just needed to have more fun to make up for the lost time.

Chris couldn't tell who was more excited about the zoo, Josh or Amy. They shooed him from one cage to the other. They saw the seal feeding, bird's eye view, predator feeding, and went to the petting zoo, where Chris bought both Josh and Amy a bag of feed and Josh rode a pony. They ate some ice cream and hot dogs. Josh didn't mind staying alone with Amy when Chris went to get them some drinks and when he came back he found the both of them on the playground.

He saw Amy telling Josh something and then walk over to him while the 4 year old found some other kids to play with.

She took the bottled water gratefully. "I'm really glad I decided on my old sneakers. Sandra looked at me like I was crazy when I told her I would meet you dressed like this."

"I guess she thought I was crazy to invite you to the zoo."

"Josh invited me, actually." Amy smiled and took another gulp.

"You look great. The absolute right outfit."

"You call that an outfit? Sandra is a fashion victim. She owns a boutique. Well, it's not going so good. But she has some great stuff. All handmade."

"She needs to make some promotion."

"Do you know how much one little ad costs?"

Chris considered something. "I have an idea. My Aunt Phoebe told my mom something about a Reader's choice award. Maybe she could buy a dress from your friend and wear it on the ceremony. She's a well known columnist after all."

Amy smiled. "I'm sure Sandra is grateful enough when she can sell a dress."

"I'll speak to her."

"I guess there is no use in telling you not to. Your mom thanked me a lot yesterday for the great idea with the kid's table and the changing table in the men's room. I got a big bonus. Didn't I ask you to not do that?"

Chris shrugged. "A big bonus doesn't sound like something bad. Moreover, my mom wouldn't have given you anything if she hadn't believed that you deserve it."

Josh ran over to them and drank some water as well.

"I suggest we take one last round and then head home," Chris said with a look on the watch.

Josh whined on instant: "I don't want to go home!"

"It's getting late, sweetie, and I have to work tonight. Don't be sad, we'll come here again soon, okay?" Amy told him.

"Okay, but only if you come home with us first and see my room."

"I won't miss that."

That made Josh quite happy again. He took his father's and Amy hand and enjoyed walking between the two.

* * *

Chris wasn't too happy that Amy decided to see the Manor and especially Josh's room. Not that he didn't want her to see his home, but tonight was another family dinner with at least a few members and everyone in his family was curious. But he liked the idea of spending some more minutes with the blonde woman. She had a great relationship with Josh already and she was easy to talk to and genuine. You couldn't not like her.

Josh entered the Manor without making too much noise and for a second Chris really thought that no one was home yet but as soon as they sat foot on the first step, he heard his Aunt Phoebe call for them.

"You are right in time for dinner!"

Chris bit his bottom lip. "Guess, we have to say hello."

Amy seemed to have no problems with that. She stepped into the dining room with a bright smile and greeted the family. Apart from Phoebe, Victor, Coop, Wyatt, Rachel, Patty, and of course Piper and Leo were there.

"We have already met, haven't we?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, in the restaurant. It's great to see you all again. Apart from you, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Bennett." She shook hands with the oldest family member on the table.

"Oh, thanks. It's been a while since a beautiful young woman liked to see me," Victor said. "Come sit next to me."

"I'd love to but I'm afraid I have to get my butt home and get ready for work."

Piper brought a plate with food and placed it on the table. "Who gave you the shift tonight?"

"My boss," Amy replied. "But that's fine. We already had something to eat."

"We ate hot dogs," Josh said.

"Nice caps," Wyatt said grinning.

Amy and Chris each put a hand to their heads getting rid of the red baseball caps.

"It's my team's color," Josh explained and pointed to his own cap. "Amy, come to see my room now?"

"Yes, sure, come on. Maybe you could ask your aunt now?" she said to Chris before taking Josh's hand.

"Yes, sure." Chris turned back to the table. No one hid the large grins. He rolled his eyes. "Would you please not look like this?"

"Like what?"

"Nice, with the same caps, like a real family," Rachel said.

"Shut up." Chris explained to Phoebe why she really needed to get a new dress from a certain boutique and Amy gave him the greatest smile when she heard the good news.

"Sandra will be so excited. I mean you are famous. You had a great idea here," she told Chris and gave him a friendly shove. "I really need to go now, though."

"I'll drive you."

"No, that's fine. There is a bus stop at the end of the street."

"Still…"

"No, believe it or not but I managed to get home before. I'm good. Really. I still believe I will get the car of my dreams soon. A Mazda RX 8 from 2002."

"A Japanese?" Leo asked a bit snidely.

"Yes, 231 horsepower, Wankel engine, rear doors.

"Amy knows about cars, dad," Chris explained. One thing they had in common.

"Really? You know about cars and dream of a Japanese?" Leo teased. "Let's see. Austin Healy 100 series."

"First built 1953, sports car, two door roadster, FR layout, 2660 cc engine. Although, I prefer Bentley as an English car.

Leo's eyes lit up. "So do I. A friend of mine has a Bentley Azure from 1995. Top repaired. 400 horsepower, 0 to 60 miles per hour time of 6.1 seconds. Great car. We should go there. I'm sure he will let you have a ride."

"I would love to."

"Dad," Chris felt as if he maybe should interfere right now.

"Oh, sure, I mean you two should go there. He also has some more old-timers you can check out."

"Could we do that?" Amy asked sounding just as excited as Josh did when they planned something exciting. "Please. I'm really into cars."

"Sure. But don't you have to leave now."

"Oh right. It was really good to see you all again." Josh gave her a big hug and Amy kissed him on the cheek. "Did I act stupid?" she asked once she and Chris stood on the front porch.

"No. My father and grandfather already like you, so does Josh."

"Seems like I have much luck with the men in your family."

"You do."

They stood opposite one another a moment not looking at each other.

"I really should go," Amy repeated but didn't move. "This was the best day I've had since I moved here. I had so much fun, I feel it's hard to leave."

"I feel it's hard to let you go."

Amy smiled. "I guess that means you will call me."

"Sure. And I promise we do something more grown up the next time." Chris looked past her recalling his words. "You know what I mean. Something adults do. Not sex. Just you know…"

"I know. And I'm sure I will love that too. Everything we ever do." She looked to the street and back to the brunette man in front of her. "I really need to go," she repeated. "Actually, I would already be gone but I'm still here waiting to be kissed."

* * *

Mr. Hudson was uncomfortably happy that day. Chris didn't want to know the reason for that but the greasy grins the school administrator wore around the whole day were more than disturbing.

Shortly after noon, there was knock on the door to the office. Students usually only came to the office during courses to get off a few extra minutes. Teachers usually didn't knock.

Chris called the visitor to come in and was honestly surprised to see a certain blonde standing in the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to thank you for the great day yesterday," Amy said. "I brought you lunch." She held up a basket with Tupperware. "You do eat something, don't you?"

"Sure. Just give me a second." Chris used the intercom to tell Mr. Hudson that he was on his lunch break.

A happily: "Sure, take your time," came back.

"Nice boss," Amy said.

"You have no idea."

"It seems like you keep your office clean. Where can we go to eat?"

"Outside. If you don't mind."

"Sure, that's great. We can go behind the gym to make out later."

"School jokes, huh? Pretty lame."

"Yes, that was pretty lame. But I have some more for dessert."

They walked down the hallway and chose one of the wooden tables that were placed under every tree in the playground.

"God, the last time I was in high school was ages ago. Seems like another life," Amy said watching the pupils around them.

"You're telling me," Chris muttered.

"Okay, here you go, sandwiches, salad, cheese cake and Coke or Pepsi, whatever you prefer."

"I guess only a waitress thinks of that. A normal person sees it all as the same sugar water."

The blonde gave him a bottle. "I know people who taste the difference."

"Thanks by the way."

"Oh, that's fine. I thought after all the things you paid for lately, it's the least."

"No, really that is great because it is a surprise."

"That was the intention," Amy gave him a napkin. "Bacon, cheese, turkey, tuna," she pointed on the sandwiches. "Sandy is so excited that your aunt will wear one of her clothes. It'd be so great if she finally had some success. You know she is the reason I moved here."

"I should get her a present to thank her then."

"Well, she's not the only reason. Prescott is the most boring place on earth. Sandra came here alone first and when she felt lonely she persuaded me to come here. I mean, I had nothing that kept me. My mom wanted me to go to Phoenix and study. But I'm not a studying person, I'm a working person. Always have been. Anyway, San Francisco is a great city. I'd be mad if I had said no. Have you ever lived somewhere else?"

"No, I'm born here. I don't think I will move away ever. At least not forever then. And not before Josh wears some bigger shoes. Although, I wanted to leave for university a few years ago."

"Where'd you go?"

"Boston. Harvard."

"Wow, what kept you?"

"Josh and his mom."

"You could have gone all together."

"No."

Amy waited a few seconds for more information but had to see that she wouldn't learn anything else.

"There's your brother," Amy said between bites.

Chris sighed and hoped Wyatt would understand the look he earned from his little brother. But that would be unlike the blonde Halliwell. Of course, he came over to them.

"Hi, you two, having a picnic?"

"Just grab a sandwich and leave," Chris said.

"Of course, I don't want to disturb you." Wyatt chose a bacon sandwich.

"You are already here, aren't you?"

"I'm off, don't worry. Oh and don't forget that's still a school." He walked off but turned around once more winking at them.

Chris shook his head. "Sorry."

"You and your brother seem pretty close?" the young woman asked. Actually, she thought she knew more about Wyatt than Chris. It was pretty hard to get Chris to talk about himself. He preferred talking about everybody else.

"Sometimes," the brunette shrugged.

"Okay. Tell me more."

"There's not much to tell. I guess we jut have the usual older brother younger brother relationship. I was always a bit jealous and he was always trying to protect me. What made me even more jealous was that he was taller and older. I think I have a healthy inferiority complex with him. We were pretty close when we were kids and teenagers. But over the last years, we didn't really have much to talk about. Moreover, I don't like Rachel and that makes it a bit difficult. But I still call him my best friend. Mainly, because I don't have anymore friends." And that was when Chris suddenly discovered he had to tell someone about the stupid jerks that have been calling themselves friends and no one ever called again since Kat was dead. And maybe when she was still alive they had only called because she was in TV. He was getting mad at them again while he was talking but Amy smiled. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what would make you a bit more talkative. I started to feel stupid always talking about myself."

"I am talking enough."

"You do talk but only about the random stuff and not about yourself. How do you expect me to fall for you when I don't know who you are?"

"I guess I fear you will rather fall out if you know too much." Chris threw the napkin back on the table and swore at himself for saying this.

But Amy only turned in her seat and wiped a dark bang out of his eyes before she took his face in her hands so head look at her.

"You won't get rid of me this way if that's what you mean."

"That was my thought exactly."

She shook her head no.

Chris leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss. They deepened the kiss when the bell indicated the end of the break.

"Damn it, I got to go back."

"Sure, hurry, before they send you to detention."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Another bad joke. You've got to work on that."

"I will. Next time I greet you with one. Don't forget your cake. There's a piece for Josh, too. I bought it myself so no complaints."

"I never complained about cake. Thanks." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll call you, right?"

"I hope so, I'm still waiting for my date and after this great surprise today, it has to be something amazing."

"You will be impressed," Chris replied. He started to walk away thinking that he had no idea about dates.

* * *

Josh happily ate his piece of cheesecake. Chris knew it wasn't good for his son to eat cake for dinner but he was so cute his cheeks swollen with too much cake in his mouth, that he couldn't even scold him for not eating properly.

"Leo, the point is we don't know what to do with the old computer," Piper said entering the kitchen.

"But Piper, the old thing! This notebook is the newest on the market."

"Dear God, when you were born you hadn't even electricity!" the oldest Charmed One exclaimed. Her husband's love for technology was getting a bit too much.

"That is not true, we already had electricity," Leo replied sounding like a child.

"Listen, you can keep the laptop if you find a place to store the old computer."

"Chris, don't you need a computer? Maybe for Josh."

Chris shook his head. Luckily, his son hadn't shown any interest on computers yet and he wouldn't provoke it. "Why don't you give it to grandpa? I'm sure he'd like it to find some people to talk to and Aunt Phoebe has WLAN."

"Fantastic idea!" Leo exclaimed. "Piper, you will find it so much easier to work with the new one."

"Oh, Leo, it's all the same to me. But thanks to your son, you're allowed to keep your new toy." Piper patted her husband's back and left the kitchen.

Chris grinned. "I never noticed how much you are henpecked by mom."

"I am not. Well, a bit. I'll pack the computer in a box for you to bring it to your grandfather."

Chris wanted to ask why he had to do that but then decided a talk with his grandfather was a good idea. But not today anymore, Josh wanted to play his favorite game tonight. Chris had already promised him.

* * *

**I'll take your reviews as my birthday present, so please don't dissappoint me ;-)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks to everyone for the lovely reviews. Unfortunately, lots of you don't log in for the review which makes it difficult for me to reply. But I hope you know how much I appreciate it. Thanks for the brithday greetings. I had a great day!**

**The next few chapters are really Amy and Chris focussed including some more or less romantic. I hope enjoy that for a while. Things will change quickly. **

**Thanks a lot to Ann! **

Chapter 30

Victor was of course complaining about the computer but Chris knew he liked it. After all, the now old man had worked with computers all his life and could remember every model since 1961, if you can call that a computer back then.

Chris was connecting the parts while Josh was playing with his great grandfather. Although Josh was taking Victor's full attention, the old man still had time to tell Chris what he should be doing.

"Hi, you two! Is that the computer?" Phoebe asked. She had already heard from her sister about Leo's latest toy. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"What are you making?" Josh asked.

"Mashed potatoes, peas and chicken parmesan, okay?"

Josh nodded. "We stay, right daddy?"

"Yes. Okay, grandpa, it's done. I'll boot it up and you will be part of the World Wide Web. I already searched for some forums that may interest you. It's all written down here."

"Thanks. At least I can be part of a virtual world again."

"Dad, you are speaking like we'd never let you out of this dark, lonely room."

Victor only shrugged. "It's not that much of a lie. is it?"

"Alright, people," Chris interrupted. "Is that really important?"

"You have issues," Phoebe stated.

"Keep your empathy to yourself, Aunt Phoebe." Phoebe held his gaze. "Okay, I may need a little advice."

"What about?" Victor asked.

"Amy," Phoebe and Chris replied simultaneously. Chris glared at her some more.

"A beautiful young lady and with a strong will. Not easy."

"Josh, go and play with Patty, okay? And we will talk in the kitchen. You can help me fix dinner, guys."

"What is bothering you?" Victor asked once they were in the kitchen and Josh was with Patty. Chris helped his Aunt Phoebe with the chicken while his grandfather was peeling the potatoes.

"I promised to take her on a great date. She visited me at work yesterday with lunch and now I've got to top that surprise."

"Chris, dates are not competitions."

"I know. I know that. It's just that I'm sure she expects something amazing."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I promised something special to impress her."

"Why do you promise things like that? You don't even know what exactly impresses her, right?"

"No."

"The main thing is that you be a gentleman," Victor said.

"Daddy's right," Phoebe replied. "Amy likes you a lot. I'm telling you."

"Stay out of people's feelings, Aunt Phoebe." Chris sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. I wasn't sure which of you send me more positive feelings."

Chris blushed slightly. "Okay, where do I take her?"

"How close are you already?"

"Not that much. Why? Is that important?"

"Depends." The middle Charmed sisters smiled.

"We have been out two times now. Both times with Josh. So, it's not close, right?"

"But you want to be close?"

"Phoebe, the boy wants to impress a girl with a date. We all know what he wants."

"Grandpa!"

"Alright, alright." Victor held out his hands defensively and started to flip through a newspaper. "Let's see. Something romantical, but not corny."

"Something you can talk about later in a restaurant or bar," Phoebe argued. "But not something as usual as the movies."

"You want to impress her, it has to be something challenging. Cultural."

"Opera!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"God, no! Three hours watching a fat lady singing in a voice that breaks glasses really won't get me in the right mood," Chris disagreed.

"Okay, but I like the idea. She can dress up then and it's really elegant."

"Cabaret," Victor read out. "A musical," he explained when he saw his grandson's horrified look. "There's a show on Thursday and Friday."

"Thursday would be good. Dad can stay home to watch Josh. But a musical? Do I look like a musical guy?"

"I don't know how such a guy looks like. But girls like it and Cabaret is not too dramatic."

"A bit of culture won't kill you," Victor stated.

"It is something special. You were fancy outfits, really romantic and you have something to talk about if you don't know any topic. Listen to us. Your grandfather is an old school gentleman and I'm a date expert."

Chris sighed. A musical! He really didn't know what to think about that. But Amy was really excited. When Chris called her later that night, she was already wondering what to wear. The only problem was that Amy had to work both days Thursday and Friday. But luckily Amy's boss was also Chris' mom and she wanted nothing more than to make him happy. So in the end, Amy was ready Thursday night and dressed in a wonderful dark green dress with a white jacket. Sandra had done the dress especially for her.

"Has my aunt already found something?" Chris asked.

"Oh, yes, she has. I only have to change a few little things. It'll be ready for Sunday's celebration. It's really pretty, right Amy?" Sandra said excited.

"Yes, it is. We need to go, Chris, don't we?"

Chris nodded. He liked to talk to Sandra but only a few minutes and not when he already had to sit through a musical for 2 hours.

"Hey, wait." Amy rebound his tie. "You don't like them, right? I can understand it."

"Yeah, well for a few hours, I will survive."

Chris drove them to the theatre and they had a glass of soda before the show began. Amy was watching all the sophisticatedly dressed people and felt really proud to be there. Chris got her a brochure to read what the show was about.

"I'm so excited. Are you?"

"Not really," Chris replied emptying his glass. Amy looked disappointed. "Honestly, I'm not a fan of musicals."

"Well, what man is? But still, I love it."

"That was the intention."

Amy linked arms with him. "It was a great idea. I'm really happy to be here with you."

Well, that made it a bit better. But still, Chris would never become a fan of musicals, although he had to admit it wasn't as boring as he had feared.

Later, the two of them went to the little piano bar his grandfather had told him about. After all, it had been a great evening. The truth was he always had a great time with Amy. No matter what they did or where they went.

It was already past midnight when Chris stopped the car in front of Amy and Sandra's apartment.

"I had a great time. I always have a great time with you but tonight was really special. Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Amy took her bag. "Now, when will I see you again?"

"My dad thought we could see his friend Sunday to see the cars."

"Cool. I'll call you, okay?"

Chris nodded. "Sure."

"I know you wait that I'll ask you to come in with me. But I won't. Not tonight. This date has been great but you can do better. I don't need something special. Good night, Chris." She kissed him on the lips and climbed out of the car.

Chris watched her leave and then started the car.

* * *

Wyatt placed some papers on his brother's desk.

"What's that?"

"Do you have some time later tonight for a vanquish?"

"Yes, sure. What do you have?"

"Rox Demon. And my progress reports. Oh and how was your date? You don't look so good by the way."

"I'm great, just tired. I came home pretty late or early."

"So, it was a successful date."

"Depends on what you call a successful date. But yes, I had a great night. The musical wasn't as boring and shitty as I feared. We talked a while afterwards. So, yes it was a great night. But Josh thought he needed to get up at 6 o'clock this morning. Seems like he is allowed to stay up longer from now on."

Wyatt sat down on the desk. "Really interesting. Now, back to the date. Did you do anything after the culture and the talking?"

"I drove her home."

"Oh." The older brother read over some papers. "That is frustrating."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, how often have you been out now? Three times and still no sex."

"Sex is not everything, Wy." Chris tried to focus on his work but with his brother sitting next to him and even more starring at him was really distracting. "Wy, don't you have courses? Really, it's fine. I'm fine. I'll see you tonight to vanquish the demon, okay?"

"Sure. But you have always enjoyed yourself and now you tell me sex is not everything. I'm just wondering. Does that mean Amy is something special?"

"She is or I'd never asked her out."

"You know, you love her."

"Shut up, Wyatt. Just leave."

"Okay, I'm out. You so like her. Why don't you just tell her that you love her deeply and passionately? I'm sure you'll get everything you want."

"What I want is to do my work in peace."

Wyatt winked. "I see you later."

Chris tapped on the tabletop. Stupid Wyatt! It had been funny to tease one another like this when they were kids. But now it was just annoying. Chris wouldn't mind to have sex with Amy, but at the moment they had so much fun together. It felt pretty good to meet with someone who really showed interest in him without judging everything.

The rest of the day Chris did his work mechanically. He was too tired to concentrate on anything. Moreover, he was already planning the day with Amy – and his dad and probably Josh. Maybe he could send his father and son off to play for a while.

The 22 year old didn't stay in his office one second longer than necessary. He drove to the kindergarten and Josh had to understand that his dad wasn't in the mood to talk or play. Chris had his mom watching the 4 year old to get some time to rest. But he only got an hour as Wyatt orbed into his bedroom to vanquish the demon.

"You, me, Rachel and Amy should go out together. What do you say? Next Friday, maybe?" Wyatt said when they came back from the underworld.

"I'll ask her," Chris replied. He didn't want to spend a night with Rachel but he knew it'd make Wyatt happy. After all, he loved Rachel and didn't think anybody wouldn't like her.

* * *

Amy was already waiting in front of her apartment when Chris went to pick her up. She was really excited about the cars. At least they had one thing in common.

Leo's friend Tim had five old-timers. A 1953 Studebaker Champion Starliner, a Bentley Azure, a Porsche 959 from 1987, a 1972 BMW Turbo Coupè and an amazing 1990 Lamborghini Diablo. Josh liked cars as well but he was too young to understand the specialty of old-timers. Luckily, Tim had a grandson as well. Tomas was three and was the perfect playmate.

Amy's knowledge of cars and her natural charm inspired Tim and he allowed her and Chris to take a joyride with the BMW.

"I love cars so much. Those old-timers are amazing. I can't believe how much work and love Tim had put into those things. Much better than a station wagon, isn't it?" she said.

"I don't have a station wagon."

"I know."

"It's a SUV. Although, it's a shame I had to sell Kat's car."

"What did she drive?"

"A 2005 Audi TT in green."

"Cool. Why did you sell it?"

"Well, you know I only have one butt to park in a car and you can't transport a child in it."

"Yeah, sure."

"Now, would you finally accelerate? It's a damn Lamborghini."

"I'm afraid I'll ruin the car."

"Do it."

Amy drove another round around Tim's large garden and then stopped the car.

"How long have you been married?" she suddenly asked.

"Almost 5 years."

"That's long."

"Yes, it is."

"You know, I saw you once a in a magazine with Kat."

"You never told me."

"Is it important?"

Chris shrugged.

They stayed for dinner at Tim's and talked mainly about cars. It had been a fun day and Amy decided to thank Chris in a special way.

"Next Thursday, it's my night off and I'll cook you a great dinner, okay?"

"Sure, I'll be there."

"Good and I'm pretty sure that I will let you stay overnight. So, bring your toothbrush or whatever you need." She winked and kissed him goodbye.

"I'll call you," Chris called after her. She had walked away pretty far already but turned around once more and smiled at him. It was a good feeling when she smiled him.

* * *

It turned out that Amy couldn't cook if her life depended on it. In the end, they ordered some Thai food and watched a DVD after throwing away the ugly stuff she had tried to make. If someone can't cook, it wasn't the best thing to try something that fancy. At least her cherry pie was pretty good and she decided to stick with the dessert from now on and let Chris cook. That was easy to decide on. The real problem between the two was that they had nowhere they could spend time together.

The Manor was handy because Chris didn't have to make sure that someone was with Josh. Although, the 4 year old was difficult to persuade to go to bed when Amy was there as well. He found excuses why he had to stay up longer and when Chris had finally put him to bed, he suddenly wanted a drink and another one or had a nightmare or it was too cold or too hot. At least he was still not that much of a night person and would fall asleep eventually, so they could have some peace.

But eventually, Piper and Leo came home. Not that they interrupted them on purpose but it was their house after all and they had no reason to be especially quiet. Moreover, Chris wouldn't let Amy into his bed. It was probably stupid, but it had been his and Kat's bed and it seemed unfair to have someone else sleeping in it. So, Amy had to leave the Manor at some point.

Chris could stay at Amy's a whole night – from her side, it was no problem. But Sandra was home as well. Even when she locked herself in her room, you couldn't forget that she was there. She played the music too loud and danced around or talked to someone on the phone rather loudly. Not to mention the several times she just sat with the two of them and neither of them was brave enough to tell her that she was disturbing. At least, she knocked on the doors. Sometimes. It didn't mean that she didn't run into the bathroom when Chris was there too because she was in a hurry to get out.

But even when Sandra was out a whole night, there was still Josh to think of. The kid wanted to have his daddy around in the mornings to make him breakfast and help him getting ready for kindergarten. That meant Chris had to leave Amy's apartment punctually at 7 o'clock every morning. And then Amy didn't even know about magic yet. Saturday mornings were also Josh's time with his dad. But Amy sometimes met them at the playground and watched the kid's baseball training with Chris.

All in all, it was difficult for them to spend time together. Amy's shifts changed every week and Chris did only work from 9 to 5 every day but had a full time job with Josh.

On the other side, the times they did have were fantastic. It was just a matter of time when they'd finally make their relationship official not only to the outside world but also to themselves. A declaration of love was still missing. Chris wouldn't be the first one to say anything. Irrespective of the fact that he'd still deny such feelings. Amy wouldn't be the first either, just because she had the feeling that their friendship would end in a disaster then.

Apart from all those little complications, they were rather happy together.

* * *

"I'll have the fusilli and the salmon with the dill oil. But I rather have the trout, please, and could you make sure that they use olive oil. And no garlic please," Rachel said.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. He was already used to his girlfriend's special requests whenever they went to a restaurant. It had taken him a lot of good arguments to plan this dinner. His brother had found excuses again and again but then Wyatt had the great idea, he just asked Amy. The girl was much easier to deal with and Chris did almost everything for her. That's why they sat together in a nice little Italian restaurant.

Amy had heard so many bad stories about Rachel from Chris that she was already excited how this woman really was. So far, she had a good impression. They probably won't become best friends but a night out was okay.

Chris looked at her like he wanted to say: "You see."

"I'm sure the chef has a reason why he serves salmon and not trout with the dill oil, you know," Amy said.

Rachel glared at her a second. "I'm sure he does. But I don't want salmon."

"Then why didn't you choose something else?"

"Because I wanted the fusilli and the dill oil."

"Piper is always pretty angry when people have special requirements and most of the time those people complain about the food later. I always tell them they should choose what's on the menu and cook their own creations at home."

Rachel opened her mouth to say something else, but Wyatt interrupted her. "Do we have some wine?"

"Not for me, thanks. I'm not drinking alcohol," Amy said.

"Really? Do you guys have anything in common?" Wyatt smirked. "Okay, then we should get another bottle of water."

"I would drink some wine, actually," Rachel replied.

"I think we should all not drink tonight," the 24 year old answered calmly.

"Why not?"

Wyatt stared at her. Sometimes Rachel didn't get anything. A girlfriend that didn't drank at all was probably pretty good for Chris, so he wouldn't drink anything either.

Rachel sighed. "Okay, let's have some water."

"You don't need to be considerate of me. Have your drinks," Amy said.

Rachel shook her head. "No, it's fine."

"Dear God, do you really want to spend the night with this kind of discussions. I rather should get some coffin then so I don't fall asleep," Chris said. Amy hit him under the table.

"Let's talk about something else then," Wyatt purposed. But the whole night there wouldn't form a real conversation. The blonde Halliwell tried a few times but Chris wouldn't talk to Rachel and Rachel wouldn't talk to Amy. In the end, they kept a light small talk going until dessert.

"I'm full, I can't eat anything else," Rachel said.

"What about you, guys?" Wyatt asked.

"Tiramisu?" Chris purposed.

"We should take two different and then share," Amy replied.

The waiter showed them the dessert cart and Wyatt, Chris and Amy chose some sweet deliciousness.

"I really admire when people can eat whatever they want without caring for their body," Rachel said watching the three others eat their dessert. Amy knew it was against her. She looked at the delicious food and then down herself.

"Yeah, aren't we lucky?" Chris replied and changed Amy's plate with his own.

She smiled at him genuinely.

Wyatt was the one driving tonight. He stopped the car in front of Amy's apartment. "This was a nice evening. We should meet again," Amy suggested before she climbed out of the car.

Wyatt obviously agreed but Rachel's face showed no interest.

* * *

Chris blinked a few times to adjust to the light coming from the open window. He tried to get a look at the alarm clock but Amy blocked his view. The brunette tried to not wake her up and searched for his cell that he had abandoned somewhere in the drawer the previous night. He groaned noticing he was already late. As he couldn't just orb out he always had to go the 15 minutes to Amy and back by car. It was too stupid. There was no use this morning. He wouldn't be in time to get himself and Josh ready so they both would be at their needed places punctually. The young man dressed hastily and left the bedroom quietly, so he could make a call. Chris used the speed dial and had his father on the other side of the line a few rings later.

"Dad, can you get Josh to kindergarten, please?"

"I can't Chris. I'm almost out already. I have to introduce a new teacher."

"Okay. And mom?" Chris swore. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen. He didn't want his parents to have to care for Josh. "Listen, dad, I won't make it home in time. I'll drive to work from Amy's. But I need one of you to get Josh ready."

"Chris, this is mom," he heard Piper's voice coming through the phone. "Don't worry, sweetie. Josh is here right next to me already dressed. We will have breakfast now and then I'll drive him. Just don't be late for work."

"Thanks, mom. It won't happen again." Chris ended the call. He sighed. What a great start of the day! He felt an arm around his waist.

"Do you need to go home?" Amy asked.

"No, I need to get to work. Have you checked the time?"

"Why do you have such a stupid job?" she asked jokingly. "I'll make you breakfast."

Chris kissed her on the hair. "It's okay. I can do with a cup of tea."

"You don't leave this place without a proper breakfast."

"You sound like my mom."

Amy stuck her tongue out on him and walked away only dressed in her orange bathrobe. It was the ugliest thing Chris had ever seen.

He had once bought Kat a fluffy dark green bathrobe because she was always cold in the satin kimono she had bought for the hospital when she was in labor. Maybe he should get Amy something like that, too.

"Do I see you Friday night?" Chris asked before he left for work.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot. Sandra and I wanted to meet some friends in P3."

Chris tried to not look disappointed. "Yeah, sure. That's fine. I'll spend the night with Josh. I'm sure he'd like to spend a night with his daddy."

Amy tilted her head. "Oh, come on, don't act like a baby. Why don't you join us?"

"Okay, sure," Chris said easily. "Around 11? My dad will be home then to check on Josh."

Chris left the apartment. That was the bad thing about having a kid. You couldn't do something spontaneous. You always had to care for a babysitter or at least someone who was home over night. The problem was other guys Chris' age didn't have to care for that and that were potential friends.

* * *

Chris found Amy and some other young people in the lounge area. He was 10 minutes late because his dad had come home later than expected. Although, Leo didn't voice it Chris couldn't get rid of the feeling that his father was more and more annoyed by the many times, he had to look after his grandson.

Chris approached the group and hugged Amy from behind.

"Chris, hey! Guys, listen, this is Chris," Amy said. "This is Marty, Roy, Claire, Dave, Helen and you know Sandra and Alan, her date for tonight."

Chris smiled at the group. Marty and Roy both wore black jeans with colorful t-shirts. Claire was a petite dark-haired girl with a few pounds too much but a pretty face. Dave seemed like a typical college guy. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt. Helen had too much make up in her face and a neck holder purple dress sequined. She held a large green cocktail in her hand.

Roy moved aside and let Chris sit down next to him. Amy remained standing.

"So, Chris, have you seen the football game earlier tonight?" Dave asked.

"No, I haven't. How was it?"

"Pretty lame but a surprising end. You've got to watch the replay tomorrow."

"Hey, isn't it custom that the newcomer has to buy a round?" Roy smirked.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Sure, what do you want?" As it was, his mom's place Chris' drinks were always for free.

"A few shots," Marty purposed. "A few beers and I guess some cocktails for the ladies."

Chris went over to the bar and came back caring one tray himself. A waitress followed him with another tray of drinks. Everyone took one and they clinked glasses. Amy persuaded him to dance with her a few time but apart from that, they stayed with the friends. While the young woman stuck to mineral water and sodas, Chris felt alright with the alcoholic drinks he was offered or bought himself. He and Dave even had a little drinking game. No one could decide who won. Helen moved closer to the man the later it got.

Amy watched the scene feeling uncomfortable. She didn't like drunken people. They scared her. After all, she had lived through with her father she had decided for herself to not ever drink alcohol and even though she said that she didn't care if the people around her drank, she felt better if they didn't. She had never seen Chris drinking alcohol therefore she frowned at the amount he, Ray, Marty and Dave downed. She didn't like the person Chris became when he was drunk.

"I think I'll go home," Amy said to her best friend.

"I'll come with you," Sandra said. "Alan is not the right guy for me."

"Why not?"

"I can't stand him anymore." The girls laughed. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to Chris?"

Amy considered it. She wasn't sure if he even noticed when she was gone. But she rather showed him her disapproval than just leave.

"Chris, I'm leaving," she said bluntly.

"You do? You have no fun?"

"No, not really. Call me when you are sober again. Oh and don't forget your son's training tomorrow morning." Amy walked off with Sandra without looking back once more.

Chris shook his head and let her leave.

"Girls," Ray said. "Let's have one more."

Wyatt and Rachel moved over to the bar in P3 and ordered two glasses champagne. They were laughing and clinked glasses enthusiastically. They leant against the bar kissing passionately. Rachel took a step back and stared at her hand again grinning widely. Wyatt kissed her on the hair. He looked around the club and frowned. "Now, look who is there." Wyatt moved away from the bar. Rachel followed his gaze and sighed. She held him by the arm. "Come on, Wyatt. We said we'd celebrate tonight. Just the both of us. Your family will learn tomorrow."

The blonde Halliwell

considered that but shook his head. "Come on. Just a second."

The two of them walked over to the sofa Chris sat.

"Hey, there, little brother. What are you doing?"

"Wy! Hey. Those are friends of Amy."

"Where is Amy?" Rachel asked.

"Gone home." Chris shrugged. "What are you guys doing here?"

Wyatt looked at Rachel for permission and she shrugged. "Actually, we are here to celebrate our engagement."

* * *

Chris climbed out of the taxi. He heard the other guys he had spent the night with call something after him when he walked away from the car. He stood still a second and closed his eyes. He had to focus to not stumble too much. The 22 year old wasn't sure how he managed getting into the Manor. His key must have fallen down at least four times. He closed the door behind him and leant against it a second. He went in the kitchen and opened the fridge. He wasn't sure what he wanted but he was on the search for something. Chris found a large bowl of chocolate pudding out. When he closed the door, he jumped as someone switched on the light.

"Mom!"

"What?" Piper asked back. "I just needed a glass of water. It's my kitchen."

Chris sat down on one of the kitchen chairs and started to eat some of the sweet dessert.

"You know, sugar is not the right night meal."

"That's what I tell Josh. But I don't have to listen anymore to you."

Piper scoffed. "We'll see about that." She watched her son a second and shook her head. She kissed him on the head. "Go to bed, sweetie."

**Please take you time to tell me what you think. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi guys, here goes the next chapter. I hope you'll like it. Moreober I'll be able to update again and again within the next few days as my beta - greetings to Ann! - had already sent me the other two back. **

**Now with that said, have fun with this. **

Chapter 31

Chris was quite angry with himself that he had brought Josh to the baseball team. He could have used some more sleep this Saturday morning. It was indeed fun to see all the kids playing, but why not in the afternoon? While he was watching, the 22 year old tried to get a hold of Amy at least 8 times, but every time only the voicemail answered and Chris had already left her messages. Whatever had happened yesterday she was obviously pissed.

Piper was vacuuming the hall when they got back. "Good, you are back. I need you to get all the toys that are anywhere downstairs upstairs and into the right boxes. I remember I had you boys clean up down here every day and I think we should pick the habit up again. Moreover Josh's room is not the tidiest as well."

Chris sighed. He rather did something else right now instead of cleaning up. His mom and her stupid tick. At least it gave him the opportunity to put all the clothes and toys his son wouldn't need or want anymore in one box to get it to the second hand trader. It was always quite difficult to do that while Josh was in the room as he always found an excuse to why he still needed this or that or he would start crying and Chris was not in the mood for any of that. So while the 4 year old had to search through the Manor for his toys, Chris quickly put everything in a box and carried it into his own room before he then helped to clean up the kid's room.

Piper even checked it and Chris was starting to feel annoyed. His mother obviously forgot that he was not a kid anymore and when he said it was clean enough it was clean enough. End of the story. At least she didn't found anything to complain.

Amy was still not reachable so Chris decided to pay her a visit. But before he could get ready, Piper got a hold of him again.

"Your dad forgot something this morning. Could you bring it to him in magic school?"

Chris sighed but agreed. It wouldn't take too long. "Dad seems quite tired lately. Maybe he should at least keep the weekend free."

Piper shrugged. "You know your dad. He thinks magic school can't go one day without him. If it makes him happy, I won't complain." Now that was new. "Why don't you take Josh with you? I'm sure he'd love to see magic school. Maybe you decide to send him there in a few years."

"That's pretty unlikely. But as I see that you want to make today your personal cleaning session I will take him out of your hair."

"Thanks, that would help me a lot. Not that I don't love having him here but I need the cleaning done."

Chris just nodded and took the paper bag his mother handed him. He found Josh in the family room only with Willy to play with. He probably was scared that his grandma would get mad when he took one toy downstairs with him from now on.

Chris took his hand and they orbed into his father's office.

Josh looked wide eyed at the amount of books in his grandfather's office. He had never been to magic school.

Chris gave his father the paper bag but he couldn't leave as quickly as he wanted since Leo wanted to show Josh the rest of the school.

The three generations walked down the hallway and the 4 year old observed everything with great interest. Apart from his family, he hadn't seen anyone using magical powers but here even the kids in kindergarten were allowed to do magic.

They ran into two Elders, one dressed like a teacher in the black robes, the other in the typical white and golden clothes.

Josh hid a bit behind his father but still looked at the two men openly.

"Ronan, Noah, this is my grandson," Leo introduced them. "The next generation of Halliwell witches so to speak."

The white clad Elder, Ronan, bent down and smiled at Josh. "Now, do you already have a witch power?"

Josh nodded. "I can orb like you and I can freeze like my grandma but I could even freeze Uncle Wyatt."

"Really? You Halliwells get stronger by every generation. Who knows why you'll need to be able to freeze witches one day," Noah said.

"Are you going to send him to magic school?" Ronan asked Chris.

"I don't know yet. I'll think about it."

"I hope you do. With the age difference between him and the upcoming children in your family, he will have a special position. Maybe even as their whitelighter. Who knows what the future holds?"

"Right. I'd say I first show him how to ride a bike instead of how to sense for charges if you don't mind."

"Just like your mother. You can't deny this child's destiny."

"I deny nothing," Chris replied.

"Moreover don't forget your own destiny. You seem off lately. Not to mention the loose bond you hold with your brother these days," Noah said. Obviously, he was the bad ass Elder here. Well, what could you say? A teacher.

Leo decided that they should leave the conversation and took his grandson's hand.

"Hey, dad, you wouldn't mind giving Josh the grand tour on your own? I have a few things to do. I'll be back in an hour."

Leo nodded. "Sure. Don't hurry. He can just orb back home to Piper. She's home today."

"I'll be on time. Mom is cleaning up."

* * *

When Chris was back in the Manor, he dialed Amy's cell once again and left her a message that he was stopping by no matter what she was doing. He grabbed the box of children's stuff and brought it to a second hand shop. It didn't make much money but it was enough to get something new for Josh.

He tapped the steering wheel a while. Chris looked over to the building where Sandra and Amy lived in. Making up his mind, he finally crossed the street and rang the bell.

Sandra looked through the window in the door and sighed. She took a few steps back from the door. Chris could hear her yelling: "He's here. What should I tell him?"

The brunette couldn't hear the reply but when the door opened, Sandra blocked the entrance.

"Ehm, she doesn't want to see you."

"I don't care." Chris walked past her into the living room. Amy was leaning against the dining table, her arms crossed over her chest. "I tried to call you the whole day."

"I know. I saw your messages."

"Then why didn't you call back?"

"I thought it was obvious."

"Obviously you are pissed. Care to fill me in?"

"I don't know what's worse. Your behavior right now or the ridiculous way you acted yesterday."

The truth was, he couldn't remember much of the previous night. "Ridiculous way?"

"Yes. How is Helen anyway?"

"Who?"

"Helen. The model type that almost sat on your lap the whole night."

"I have no idea who you are talking about." She threw a photo at him. Chris noticed the girl in the picture. "Oh, the skinny type of girl."

"Whatever." They stood a moment in silence. "I told you I hate alcohol. I really don't mind if someone has a drink or two but getting drunk and even making a game out of it is ridiculous and very stupid. I really wanted you to know my friends but if you are acting like that I won't take you to see them again."

Chris shrugged. "Okay, then don't. I don't really care to see them again. I just don't want you to be angry at me."

Amy held his gaze a moment and then moved over to the sofa and sat down. "Listen, I'm maybe a bit strange about drinking alcohol. But it's just because I know what it can do to you. It makes you lose yourself and your family. You'll change into someone who you don't even want to know. A person that has no one to love and isn't loved by anyone. Call me melodramatic, but I sure will never go through something like with my dad."

Chris nodded. He went over to her and kneed down in front of her. "It's okay. I understand. It was a mistake and it won't happen again, I promise. It's just, you know, I barely go out with a group of people that really should become my friends because they are my age and have interests in the same things. When they offered me to sit with them and have a few drinks I had to agree."

"People should love you for the great person you are and not because you do their stupid stuff with them." She cupped his face with her hands. "You'll get another chance."

Chris nodded. "I won't mess up I promise."

Amy leant forward and they kissed.

"Thank God this drama is over," Sandra exclaimed. "Seriously, this girl was such a bitch the whole day."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Are you going to stay for a while?"

"I can't. Josh is waiting for me. He is with my father but I have a feeling like he doesn't enjoy being babysitter anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just the way he acts lately."

"Then maybe we should do something with the little one again."

"Tomorrow? Do you like swimming?"

"Yeah a lot."

"Good, you can teach Josh because I suck in teaching him anything."

* * *

When Chris got back home, Josh was already in the kitchen with a huge sandwich in front of him.

"Do you want a sandwich, too?" he asked his father.

"Why? Are you going to make me one?"

Josh shook his head. "Grandma could make you one."

Chris saw his mom's raised eyebrows. Piper was cleaning out the cupboards in the kitchen. "No, thanks. Look what I got you!"

Josh threw the things out of the paper bag. "Swimming trunks!" he exclaimed. "And water wings," he said rather disappointed.

"Hey, you are going to need them tomorrow. Because you, me and Amy are going to the pool and Amy is teaching you how to swim."

"Yay! I'm sure I'll be a good swimmer." Josh climbed off the chair. "Can I try these on, please?"

Chris nodded. "And what about your sandwich?"

The 4 year old considered this a moment. He wasn't allowed to eat in his room. But the new stuff was more fun. "You can have it, daddy. You look hungry."

"Thank you."

Josh grinned and left the kitchen to go to his room.

"Was dad angry that I was late?"

"Josh came alone. I don't know. Why are you asking?"

"I have this feeling like dad doesn't want to spend time with Josh."

Piper shook her head. "That's not true. Your dad loves Josh. It's just…he is busy, that's it. I take it Amy and you are good again."

Chris knew she only wanted to change the topic. "How did you know we had problems?"

"Well, you had called her about 100 times this morning."

"We are good." Chris took the abandoned sandwich.

Piper watched him a second. When she didn't get any more information, she shrugged and went on cleaning.

* * *

Josh happily walked into the Manor between Chris and Amy. He didn't want to leave the pool just yet but the three of them had a family dinner to attend. His grandmother was really serious about being punctual. They took off their shoes at the door. After all the cleaning yesterday, they wouldn't be the ones destroying Piper's perfection.

"Dinner is almost ready. We still need to wait for Wyatt and Rachel, anyway."

"Bad enough," Chris muttered and Amy hit him on the chest.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Do you want me to take this with me to dry?" the blonde girl pointed to the bag with their swimming stuff.

"That'd be good, thanks. Josh go to the toilet, too."

"But I don't have to," the 4 year old pouted. He had already chosen a seat and didn't want to lose it again.

"I'm sure you have to."

Josh sighed deeply. Adults! Always thinking they know best. He nevertheless climbed down the chair and went upstairs with Amy.

"How was the swimming," Leo asked.

"No one drowned, so I guess it was a success. Josh is pretty talented actually."

"You could send him to a swimming team."

Chris shook his head. "No, thanks. I already have to attend baseball trainings and plays. That's enough for now."

"I had to attend stuff for two boys, you know. That wasn't fun all the time either. But you do so much just for one little smile, don't you."

Chris' face showed his doubt obviously. "We'll see."

Wyatt and Rachel came a few minutes later. They seemed even happier then on other days. It was annoying. Just as annoying as Victor's behavior towards Amy. Although she seemed to enjoy the special attention and flirted back in just the same manner.

Josh did his best to hide his uneaten broccoli but his dad caught him, of course. "I don't like broccoli."

"I don't care. You'll eat what your grandmother has made."

"I think, it's delicious, Mrs. Halliwell. I finally understand why there are always so many guests in the restaurant to serve," Amy said.

"Oh, thank you and it's Piper as long as we are here."

"Great, thank you. I can't cook at all. But I make pretty good sandwiches.

"I call that a good thing," Paige said. "Leaves your man to do the cooking." The youngest Charmed sister winked. At her house, Henry cooked and she found that really convenient.

Paige was much happier these days since Junior's birthday. Obviously, the Mitchell family was good again.

Before Piper served the dessert, Leo took the word. "I have something to tell you. It's important."

"It's nothing bad," Piper quickly assured what made the people around the table even more worrying.

"I was diagnosed with lupus."

"What's lupus?" Wyatt asked.

"A chronic illness of the immune system," Chris replied.

"I actually wanted to know if it's something bad or not."

"It's not too bad. I'm on medication and need to rest a lot. I still feel kind of tired sometimes. I'm not allowed to stress out," the ex-Elder explained. "I was even recommended to retire."

"Which is not a bad thing at all," Piper said. "After all those years you deserve a rest."

"Let me guess, that's the reason why you have this look on your face when I ask you to baby-sit Josh."

"Actually, yes. I just don't feel too well sometimes and a 4 year old is quite stressful. But that doesn't mean that I can't look after Josh anymore. As soon as the medication affects me, I will be as good as new."

"We have it covered. Don't any of you worry, We just wanted you to know," Piper said.

"Now we have something to tell you," Rachel said. Obviously, she has been waiting for that moment the whole evening.

"This is not the right time," Wyatt whispered but his girlfriend would of course not listen.

"We are going to marry."

Chris groaned and Amy shot him a look. So, it hadn't been a dream.

"Oh my God! Are you two serious? That is amazing!" Phoebe exclaimed.

Rachel held out her hand so everyone could see the engagement ring.

"You are serious!" Piper said. "Oh, my baby is going to marry! I'm so happy for you. Do you already know when you want to do it?"

"20th July," Rachel replied. "That's my mother's birthday."

"But that's only a few more weeks and we have so much to do. You can have your celebration here if you want."

"We were just about to ask."

* * *

During the whole dinner, Piper was talking about the great wedding party she was going to do for her oldest son. It should be perfect. The perfect day, the perfect cake, the perfect food, the perfect guests and to reach that she already started to point out who of the family members were going to organize which part. It was more an order than a question.

When Amy decided that it was time to go home, Chris felt the enormous urge to go with her.

"Let your mom have her fun," Amy said. "When she and Rachel start to argue about everything the enthusiasm will leave her."

"She and Rachel never argue. Rachel is like the daughter mom never had. Thank God, I don't have a sister like that."

"Don't be so cruel to her. I'm sure she is pretty nice once you know her better. I mean, after all Wyatt wants to marry her."

"Even Wyatt makes mistakes."

She rolled her eyes. "I see, you will never be friends with her. But still, be nice. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Chris watched her leaving and stayed outside a bit longer even when she was out of his sight. When he went back in, he could already hear his mother. Obviously, she had a great new idea.

"Who's going to be your bridesmaid?" Piper asked.

"Two friends of mine. I would have chosen two of Wyatt's cousins but I didn't want the ones I don't choose to be mad," Rachel said.

Chris sighed. Stupid bitch probably never planed on choosing one of the cousins. A look on the clock on the wall made him realize that it was already past Josh's bedtime and Chris couldn't say he was sad about having the excuse to leave the dinner.

"And what about your best man?"

Wyatt shrugged. "I haven't thought about it, actually. Isn't that a bit early anyway?"

Piper shook her head. "No, it is not. You need to figure those things out in advance. I guess Chris will do it, right?"

The brunette decided to not comment that but obviously his mother wanted an answer right now. "Why do you want me?"

"Well, you are brothers."

"Oh, I see. Thanks for asking or whatever that was, but no thanks. I'll bring Josh upstairs. Good night." Leaving maybe was the best way to avoid anymore wedding arrangements.

Josh waited in the bathroom for his dad to follow him. The family dinner was really boring tonight. As long as Amy had been there, they had joked around but apart from that everyone was talking about nothing but adult stuff. He knew what a wedding was but he couldn't understand why it was such a big thing for his grandmother. She was already married to his grandfather, right? At least, his dad had already explained to him what was wrong with his grandfather and assured him it was nothing too serious but from now on Josh wasn't allowed to bother Leo too much.

"I don't need to take a bath tonight, right, Daddy? I'm really clean after the swimming." Bathing was not too bad but it was boring and his dad got angry when he splashed water at him, which was the most fun and he didn't like the drying because his father never listened to his complaints.

"No, that's fine tonight. You just brush your teeth, okay?"

Josh sighed. He would rather take a bath. He climbed on the stool that stood by the sink so he could reach it and started to brush his teeth really slowly.

"Hey." Leo's voice stopped Chris from reproving his son to do it properly.

"What now?"

"Your mom wants to know if you come back downstairs."

"No. As much as I appreciate her elation, one more words about the wedding from hell and I'm going to puke."

"Chris…"

"Seriously, dad. Don't waste your time. I know mom sent you here to make me understand what a great thing is now happening between Wyatt and Rachel. Two people doomed to fail."

"I remember people saying that about you and Kat as well."

"Right, so we had at least a reason to not fail. Do you really feel like they will stay together for the rest of their lives? With Wyatt spending as little time at home as he can and Rachel…I won't even start."

"I don't know. What I do know is that they want to at least try and that it is really important to your mother to make it a great day for them to remember."

"I know. After all, it's probably the first and last wedding mom will ever be doing for her children."

"It's not like you ever gave her a chance, did you?"

"I guess not. But we didn't even get one single fucking dinner. Nothing. Especially for a kick-out. I refuse to believe that Rachel is any better than Kat but still she deserves so much more. I understand that Rachel has no family and that everyone has to pity her."

"Do you feel treated unfair by your mom?"

"Yes, for years, actually. It pretty much hurts that she will do everything for Wyatt and Rachel and she did nothing for me. She didn't even want to see her own grandson but I'm pretty sure she will be there once Rachel gets pregnant. As things are going it will be mom who takes her to the pre-courses and stuff because Wyatt will probably be too busy."

"Can't you understand your mom a bit?"

"Honestly? No, not a tiny little bit. I have a son as well and I know one thing I will never treat him the way you treat me. Both of you. Even if he makes a mistake. We are not perfect. Although, in this family you are pressured to be. See Junior."

"Daddy, I'm done. The sandglass is through," Josh exclaimed happily. It felt like an eternity.

Chris didn't say one more thing to his father. "Really done? Let me see!" Josh grinned widely. "Good, all bright." He picked Josh up and brought him to his room not even looking at Leo one more time.

Josh had some trouble finding a comfortable position to sleep. But Chris already knew that this was just his son's way to play around with his dad before he had to go to sleep because he was crawling around in bed and Chris had to catch him and pin him down.

"Daddy, when Uncle Wyatt marries Rachel you could marry Amy," Josh said.

"What makes you think I would marry Amy?"

"Because you do marry your girlfriends, right? That's what Roddy says. And Amy is your girlfriend, isn't she? Because Roddy says, his babysitter kisses her boyfriend like that. So, you should marry her."

Chris frowned. "Do you like Amy?"

"Yes, I like her a lot."

"Then you should marry her," he said in a childish voice.

"Uhuh. I don't have to because Amy would be my mommy then, right?"

"What book do you want to read tonight?" Did he really have to avoid every question tonight?

"No, book tonight." Josh hugged Willy tightly. "Tell me a story from JoJo Wells, okay?"

Chris considered it. "Okay. But I don't know if it will be good."

Sometimes Josh loved the stories, Chris imagined more than any books. JoJo Wells was his figure that grew up with Josh and usually lived through the same stuff. But Chris would imagine great adventures. So, today JoJo was learning to swim in a large lake when a really bad monster tried to pull him under water but a beautiful mermaid rescued him and brought him back to his best friend C.P. who drove him home in his fancy car that could fly.

Josh yawned. "One more," he said.

"No, nothing more. You've got to sleep now, okay?"

"Okay, daddy. Good night." Josh gave his dad a hug. "Don't be sad."

"Why am I sad?"

"I don't know. You have to know yourself. You just look sad."

Chris stroke over his son's cheek and gave him a kiss good night.

**I'm waiting for your reviews. I really like reading them in my lunch break. **


	32. Chapter 32

**And another chapter. I have the feeling like I won't be able to finish the story with 50 chapters. I guess it will be a few more. Should I apologize? I promise it won't become boring. **

**Thanks for the many reviews on last chapter. I loved them. **

**Thanks to Ann. **

Chapter 32

Phoebe burst into her former home. She quickly walked over the wooden floor into the kitchen where she found Piper. She had a magazine in her hand.

"Piper!" she called making her sister jump. "Chris is not home yet, is he?"

Before Piper could answer, the front door opened again and someone kicked his shoes in the corner. "You pick that up," the two women could hear Chris say angrily.

"That answers your question?" Piper flipped through on of her recipe books again. "What do you like more, Pheebs, pike or halibut?"

"Oh, Piper, not now."

Josh angrily stomped in the kitchen. He held a hand to his forearm rubbing it and he clearly looked like he had cried.

"Hi, sweetie, something wrong?" his grandmother asked.

Josh nodded eagerly. Surely, his grandma would give him a cookie. "Daddy tricked me."

"Oh, but why did he do that?"

"I didn't trick anyone," Chris disagreed. "I said we are going somewhere and we did go somewhere."

"You said somewhere where I get a toy," Josh pouted.

"And you did get a toy."

Josh's face showed his anger obvious. He balled one little hand in a fist looking rather cute. "But I didn't think we go to the doctors. That's why you tricked me."

"Are you sick?" Phoebe asked suddenly concerned.

"Nah, regular check up," Chris waved it aside. He sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"The doctor pricked with a needle. And it hurts so bad!" To emphasize his words he rubbed his arm once more.

"Oh it hurts so bad," Chris copied the whiny tone of his son.

"That is not funny, daddy. I'm really mad at you and there is nothing you can do to make it better."

"Really nothing?"

Josh shook his head.

Piper already dug in the cookie jar. "Now, sweetie, how about a peanut cookie with icing for you?"

Josh grabbed the cookie happily. "But I'm still angry at you!" he told his father.

Chris made a sad face and Josh came over to him. "Just don't do it ever again, okay?"

"Okay. Next time I tell you we go to the doctors instead of creepy messages."

Josh nodded not knowing what creepy meant exactly but that was fine. Chris felt almost bad when he told his son that lie because Josh really didn't like the doctor and when he had to go again Chris would have to trick him again. Otherwise, there'd be a whole lot of crying.

"Can I go play?"

"You need to change first."

"I know. Do you fix me a drink in my bottle? That's the least you can do now."

The 22 year old nodded and Josh orbed into his room.

"Now, what's that tricking my favorite great nephew," Phoebe asked hitting her nephew on the arm.

"Your only great nephew so far. I have to. I know it sounds cruel but it's the only way to get him to the doctor's without a huge scene."

"Maybe you have the wrong doctor."

"It's a phobia. When he was one year old, he fell down the doctor's examining table. Another doctor's. Kat even tried to sue him but they were insured against stuff like that. Quite trustful, isn't it?"

"Now that you mention it. There is actually a reason to my visit," Phoebe said.

"Right, I was already wondering," Piper replied still bent over her book. "What do you say to Fusilli pasta?"

"Piper, not now. Shush!" Phoebe sat down opposite Chris who was pouring juice into Josh's bottle. "I'm here to show you something. But please don't get angry. I mean the guy only needs to earn his money."

Chris frowned. "What guy?"

She flipped the magazine open on a page. "Look. But don't get mad after all it's just a gossip magazine."

The brunette man grabbed the magazine.

A little swirl of blue and white orbs indicated Josh was back again. He reached for his bottle. "I go outside on my swing, okay?" When he didn't get an answer he pulled on his father's sleeve and got a short nod. As soon as Josh has left the kitchen, Chris slammed the magazine back on the table. "Stupid asshole!"

"It's not so bad," Phoebe reassured.

"What is it?" Piper asked and joined the two.

"Is not so bad? Are you joking?"

"Who cares about the stuff in the SF VIP? My readers don't."

"Who cares about your readers at the moment, Aunt Phoebe. This guy, this Jake Green called me an emotional wreck."

"No, he doesn't."

Piper took the magazine and read the short article. Well, every article was short in the SF VIP. A magazine that did nothing more but gossip about San Francisco's few celebrities. There was a large picture on the right side with Chris and Kat in it. They were obviously at a party the way they were dressed. A little smaller photo showed the two of them as well. Kat was pushing a stroller and Chris walked next to her carrying a brown paper bag. The underline read 'Rare public noted family appearances'. The two middle-sized pictures showed Chris playing with Josh in their own garden and Chris, Josh and Amy. They stood next to a very expansive looking old-timer. It said 'the TV host's husband can lately be seen with a new unknown blonde. Here on the estate of Mr. Tim Banks who is a well known old-timer collector.'

Piper passed out on reading the whole article. It obviously said something about Chris, who was dating a new blonde woman not even 6 months after his wife's death.

"I should sue the jerk," Chris said. "He can't just print pictures of me and Josh and write this shit."

"That is true. He isn't allowed to do that. But if you do something now you only tell him that he is right," Phoebe argued.

"Well, but he is right," Piper said and earned to two glares. "I'm just saying. But of course, he can not watch you in your home. I mean this picture was taken in my garden. Seriously, Phoebe, we have to do something."

"No, I have to do something. I will pay the jerk a visit. Kat never wanted us to appear in tons of magazines. Only pictures of herself and from official events were allowed but not me and surely not Josh. Just because she is dead does not mean that this guy now has permission."

"Of course. But there is no use in barking in his office. He will only take revenge with another article. Believe me, I know guys like that."

"Why don't you accompany Chris," Piper purposed. "Get an appointment and talk it out."

"That is a good idea. Are you okay with that?" Phoebe asked her nephew. "I'll call and get us an appointment."

"Yes, okay. That's fine. But we won't be too nice."

"No, we won't."

Piper took two pages out of the folder she had been looking through. "I'm so unsure with the weeding cake? Chocolate or marzipan?"

Chris stared at the magazine a moment later before tossing it into the garbage. He left his mother and aunt.

"Really, Piper, your timing has never been worse. Can't you forget about the wedding for a moment?"

Piper looked at her as if she had been going crazy.

"Just as long as your other son needs some advise, that's it. I really understand his feelings towards you." Phoebe took the magazine back out of the garbage and took her jacket.

"What feelings?" Piper called after her.

* * *

"I thought you were coming over later tonight," Amy said when she greeted Chris. He took a seat at the bar. "No, we have to cut that."

"What's wrong? You don't look so good."

Chris suddenly wondered if he should really tell her. After all, that's why he orbed into his mother's office in the restaurant but now, he wasn't sure anymore.

"Just tell me," the blonde women insisted.

"It's nothing actually."

"Yes, it is. Come on. I'm pretty tough you know. It's not like I am going to break down. Except," Amy suddenly looked unsure. "Except if you want to split up. That wouldn't leave me unaffected."

"It's nothing like that."

"Well, then if you don't have anything to say to me, I will go back to work."

Chris placed the magazine in front of her.

"What you want me to dye my hair black, so I look like her." The blonde woman pointed towards the girl on the cover of the magazine.

Chris just rolled his eyes and flipped the magazine open. "Now, that is you, isn't it?"

"Yeah, and you and Josh and the fancy car of your dad's friend. Why do they post a photo of us?"

"Because I'm an emotionless monster. That's what it says. I suggest you read your own later. I'll pay this guy a visit with my Aunt Phoebe."

"What will you do?"

"I'll rip his head off, what do you think?"

Amy sighed. "Chris…"

"Nothing. I will tell him that it is illegal to publish pictures of other people without their permission and that I'm going to sue him when it happens again. Does that sound like a mature and reasonable thing to do?"

"It does." Someone called for the young waitress and Amy motioned her that she would come in a moment. "So, you won't split up with me?"

"No, why should I?"

"Because this reporter is right with one thing. You're still mourning."

"I haven't mourned at all."

"That's even worse. Now, I won't see you tonight. Tomorrow then?"

"I don't know yet. I'll call you."

Phoebe noticed that a school for special gifted kids was just the same as any other school. Even magic school was only a school. When she had been a teenager, she didn't like her school and now that she was a mother, she didn't like her daughter's school.

She waited in front of the office when a man with little hair and a bad fitting suit approached her.

"Are you waiting for something?"

"Someone," Phoebe answered. "I'm Chris Halliwell's aunt."

"Oh, of course. You are the journalist, aren't you? I'm Mr. Hudson. You did the advertising for us."

"Sure. But that was actually my colleague. I only got you the space in the newspaper. I hope it was a success?"

"It was indeed. We had so many requests. I guess it has also something to do with the fact that we also accept non-gifted students."

Phoebe grinned. "Maybe. Now, do you think you could do without my nephew for an hour or two? We have an important appointment. I know it's a bit spontaneous."

Mr. Hudson stopped her with his hand. "Mrs. Halliwell, I'll tell you something, I'll give him the rest of the day off." He smiled at her brightly showing his enormous generosity.

Phoebe returned his smile and thanked him exaggeratingly. What a strange man! Phoebe couldn't even say if she liked him or not. He was too strange.

Chris came out of the office a few moments later. "You are officially my favorite aunt. You got me half a day off."

"Don't be too lucky. We'll meet Jake Green. You know, the reporter. I called his office and they told me he was in this afternoon. We maybe should discuss our strategy."

"Our strategy is to make him feel like the little piece of shit he is."

"No, no, no. We are diplomatic. We tell him that he has to count on legal consequences when he doesn't accept that he can't publish photographs and articles about everyone."

"You be diplomatic, I am pissed."

Phoebe sighed. "Just behave!" she said.

* * *

Jake Green sat in his chair, feet popped up on his desk. He ate an apple while reading something. "Ask Phoebe!" he exclaimed when she and Chris entered his office. "I'm asking Phoebe, what gives me the pleasure?" The reporter sat down in his chair properly and threw the rest of his apple in the bin.

"Actually, it's a one way pleasure. This is my nephew. I guess you know him."

"Honestly, no, I don't."

"You obviously know enough to write a fucked up article," Chris said. He crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the man darkly. He could easily punch this guy, breaking his nose.

"Oh, now I know the attitude. Take a seat, please."

Chris could kill him. Phoebe pulled him on the sleeve of his shirt and they took a seat.

"Mr. Green, I have to say that what you do is not serious journalism," Phoebe said.

"No, but it pays the bills. I guess you feel offended by something I wrote. That's the main reason why people come to me anyway."

"It is not acceptable that you print articles without the people knowing. That's just how it is. You can't do that. It's illegal."

"Listen, Mrs. Phoebe, I write gossip and we had one more page to fill."

"Fill it with adverts. That's what your damn magazine is made of anyway," Chris said. "You will not write about me or anyone else in my life. You never did when Kat was still alive and you won't do now."

"What will you do otherwise?"

"I'll fucking sue you!"

Jake raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Sue me?"

"Mr. Green, what's done is done. We accept it and we don't even want an apology but I want you to leave my nephew and my great nephew alone. Think again why you became a journalist years ago."

The young reporter frowned. "I see. I have a proposal."

"We don't accept any proposal you may have to give us," Chris said. "You keep your magazine free of my family. You got that?"

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'd watch my back in the future."

"Now, really, this is not nice. Just listen to me one second. How about a little interview? Just a bit about your wife and how you dealt with her death and being a single father. You know, stuff like that."

Chris balled his hand in a fist. "You…"

Phoebe shushed him and said herself. "That is an absolutly ridiculous offer."

Jake shrugged. "That's a shame. But hey, I'll find another story, don't worry."

"You are not only a lame reporter but a mean person. I don't want anything to do with you. You don't have any respect. You hide near my home to get a picture of my son. He is 4 years old for God's sake. Don't you think we have enough issues without you? You maybe think I'm some heartless ass, at least that's what you say in your article but I'm not. I have a lot to deal with and none of it is meant for the public eye."

The journalist frowned. "I was warned you were cocky and tricky. What strategy is this now? First we had the untouchable mean man and now the loving, caring father and husband. You could try one more. The protective boyfriend. I mean I know what I saw on the pictures. Pretty, young lady. But no popularity this time. I'm disappointed."

"I was warned that all reporters are stupid, arrogant liars and I wasn't disappointed."

* * *

Chris kicked a stone back into the flowers that grew at the entrance to the 'SF VIPs' office building.

"This was a good talk," Phoebe said. "I know it didn't seem that way," she added seeing her nephews face. "But it was. I am sure he understood and if not I have my boss calling his boss."

"And what's the use in that?"

Phoebe rubbed his back. "It's okay. Right? It's not like anyone reads this stupid magazine."

"85 of the 15-21 year olds and 78 of the 22-35 year olds. I wouldn't call that nothing."

"How do you know such things?"

"I looked it up in the internet today. I'm always prepared."

The middle Charmed sister smiled. "I know. Now, what do you say if I purposed to buy you some ice cream."

"I'd say I'm not 5 anymore. But I like ice cream."

"Good. Let's go then. We won't waste your free afternoon."

* * *

_Kat lifted one of the first boxes just to have it orbed out of her hands again. She jumped slightly. The whole magic thing was really unnerving._

"_Don__'__t carry the heavy stuff,__"__ Chris called from the other room._

"_It__'__s not heavy,__"__ the young woman argued. __"__Moreover I__'__m only a bit over two months pregnant.__"__ She didn__'__t get an answer but heard a knock on the front door. The young woman opened. Outside stood Phoebe with a brown paper bag in her hands. Kat let her in. __"__I have something for you. I thought you might need it.__"_

"_Come in, please. Chris is here too. He's trying to figure out how to fix the carpet."_

"_He should ask his dad. Leo knows such things."_

_Kat nodded. "Well, I guess, he'd rather cut off his arm."_

_Phoebe nodded understandingly. "I see. How is everything going?"_

"_It's good," Chris replied suddenly appearing in the living room._

"_That's great. I was just saying that you should call Leo to help you with the carpet thing."_

"_I heard you. Grandpa will come over to help me. What do you have there?"_

"_Nothing for you, I'm afraid." Phoebe handed the bag over. "Some clothes for when you get…you know…bigger. I guess you don't mind second hand."_

"_No, thanks. I'll take it to the bedroom. Leave you guys alone, so you can talk."_

_Phoebe mouthed thanks. "Can we sit?"_

"_You know, I'm not here to observe you for your mom. So, seriously, how is it going?"_

"_It's going well. Seriously. We are good."_

"_Obviously. You found this great new apartment with enough room and a playground right across the street. Do you have a job?"_

"_Yes, I do. So, does Kat. We are good. I don't need your money."_

"_I didn't give you money."_

"_You have it probably between the clothes, don't you? It's okay. We have everything we need."_

"_Right. If you miss something – one day – you just call me, okay?"_

"_Thanks, I appreciate it."_

"_You know, just because your mom doesn't like the situation doesn't mean that she won't help you. Both of you and the baby once it's born."_

"_No, it's exactly what she means. When I was there a few days ago to get the last of my stuff, she was in the kitchen. She didn't even greet me. She just stayed in the kitchen."_

"_But I guess you haven't greeted her either."_

_Chris shook his head. "Right now, they don't even know that we moved houses. They have no idea where we live and – don't look so shocked – but I don't want you to tell them either. It's bad enough to think that Wyatt may tell them."_

"_This can't go on. We are one family. This is so unlike Piper."_

_The 18 year old shrugged. "Whatever. I don't need them."_

"_Right, the longer you tell yourself that, the sooner you maybe believe it. They are your parents and your child's grandparents if you like it or not."_

"_If they are such bad parents my child doesn't need them as grandparents."_

"_Okay, I understand I can't get through to you at the moment. I guess it's all still pretty fresh. But eventually you guys will have to talk again and hopefully work this out. Until then, show me the baby's room."_

**Does that sound like Phoebe?I really hope so. Don't forget to write a review, please. **


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm really good in updating these days. Well, it's not me alone. Special thanks to Ann. **

**I was so happy about the many reviews on last chapter. I almost feel bad to tell you, that you are going to hate me after this one. But I take the risk. I hope you enjoy it, though. **

Chapter 33

Amy called for Sandra to open the door but when the doorbell rang again, she put her hair in a towel and went to the get it herself. She saw Sandra lying on her bed talking to someone on the phone. The blonde rolled her eyes. Her friend wasn't good at multitasking at all but where was the problem getting the door while on the phone.

"It's about time," Chris said.

"And a big hello to you, too." She kissed him on the cheek. "And you."

Josh turned his face away and buried it in his father's shoulder. He didn't like Amy's kisses because she had lipstick on most of the time. "Hey, doesn't like your kisses."

"I don't like lipsticks," Josh said.

"Me neither," Chris whispered.

"Hey, I wear the lipstick to look pretty."

"Big mistake. Can we come in?"

"Sure." Amy stepped aside. "Are those for me?" she asked and pointed to the flowers Josh held.

"No, they are for us. We want to redecorate." Chris wrinkled his nose. "Sure, they are for you. What shall we do with flowers?"

Amy hit him on the arm. "Don't be so sarcastic. Thanks, though. A special reason?"

"No, no reason." Chris let Josh down but his son only leaned back against his legs. He never went far away from his father with strangers. He would chat along with them but always stayed close.

"You are coming to a bad time, though. I have to go to work in a bit."

"I'll drive you. We are not busy. I had half the day off."

"You have a great boss, I told you."

"I didn't do anything fun. I was with this reporter, you know."

"I know. Do you guys want a drink?" They moved over into the really tiny kitchen. There was a table but only for two people. But Josh didn't mind sitting in his dad's lap and Willy didn't either.

Amy got them both a glass of juice. "And how much did you get?"

Chris frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"Money. Didn't you get some sort of reparation?"

"I didn't even ask for one. I don't want money. I want the jerk to stay out of my life. And yours by the way. I guess you don't want photographers coming after you just to find out who you are."

"I don't think anyone is coming after me. I'm a nobody."

"So am I but this guy doesn't care. All he wants is that filling his pages."

"I'm sure it's not so bad. After all, it's not like anyone cares for us."

"85 of the 15-21 year olds and 78 of the 22-35 year olds read that magazine."

Amy rolled his eyes. "Now, what? We can never leave the house again because of some stupid reporter? Don't you think you are a bit paranoid?"

"I think it's offending that you make it sound so bad to not ever leave the house again," Chris said. "But no, of course not. We do nothing. It's just too annoying, you know."

"Actually, no, I don't know. Because unlike you I don't only say that I don't care but I really don't care."

"They watched our house, Amy."

"I know, I know. Sorry, I guess I'm not used to this kind of problem. I always tried to make people recognize me."

Josh had no idea what they were talking about. He didn't care either. All he understood was that his father had been really angry since the previous day but now he seemed to be in a better mood and Josh could ask again for something. His dad was really reluctant with giving anything when he was mad. "Daddy, can I have an apple?"

"Ask Amy, those are her apples."

"You can have one." She searched for the reddest apple in the basket. "I have to leave you and get ready for work, okay? Serve yourself."

"I don't like Amy's home," Josh said when she was gone.

"It's a girl's home."

"No, I mean it's too small and no garden."

"We didn't have a garden in the old apartment neither, you remember?"

"Yes, but that's why we moved out."

Chris smiled. To be child again, when your worst fear was that no one would play with you.

* * *

Chris opened the door and found one person he had no intention in ever meeting again.

"Sally, what do you want?"

She stepped aside and pushed her kids in front of her. "I have an important appointment and can't take the kids with me."

Chris scoffed. "What kind of appointment?"

"An important one at the doctor's."

"Now that's new."

"Please, if I knew someone to bring them to, I'd never come to you. But I don't have anyone. Please, I'll pay you."

"Keep it. When will you be back?"

"An hour or two."

"Better not be late."

"Sure, thanks. Kids, be nice. I'll be back soon."

The three kids entered the Manor. It seemed like they were embarrassed the first time they saw Chris.

"Josh is outside, why don't you go too? He has a swing, I'm sure he'll be glad to play with you." Chris showed them that way and Josh was really happy that he had some playmates that afternoon.

"Are you opening a kindergarten?" his Aunt Paige asked. She and Piper were in the kitchen when Chris entered to get some drinks and cookies for the kids.

"Don't ask," the brunette replied.

"Chris, will you play football with me?" Todd asked. He stood in the door not daring to enter the kitchen completely with the two strange women there. He was so shy compared to Josh.

"Yes, sure. Can you get this outside, please? I'll be there in a second." Todd took the juice packs.

"The whole street had talked about you and those kids' mom," Piper said. "Do you really need to take them again?"

"I'm sorry, mom, that the neighbors were gossiping about your ill-bred son."

"That's not what I meant. But really, Chris, you don't have an affair with a married woman. We raised you better than that. Not to mention that it doesn't make you happy. All you got from it were a few nights of pleasure and a split lip."

"And three more kids," Paige spoke up.

"Hey, if you haven't noticed I am not the married one. I can have affairs with whoever I want. It's not like I raped her, I didn't even have to persuade her. She was easy and that's it. And about the split lip, her husband learned about us when I had already split up with her, so it was nothing but her hurt pride that led to that. Just keep your noses out of my business. Both of you and tell the fucking neighbors to screw themselves."

Chris managed to keep the four kids occupied for a whole afternoon. The question was why had he to keep them occupied a whole afternoon? Sally said she'd be back in 2 hours. But Chris should have known that he couldn't count on that. It was sad, though. Sally's children had a lot of problems to really play together, no to mention play with Chris. The three of them all did their thing alone. Evelyn was obviously surprised when Chris purposed she'd do her reading exercise by reading a story to the younger kids. She did her reading alone usually. That was why she had so many problems to read something aloud.

Chris always thought the only reason to have more than one kid was that they could occupy themselves together so the parents had more spare time. Unfortunately, with the Jake children it was different. The three of them played something alone and when they wanted something they all went to Chris. That meant he had to be there three times, so to speak.

Luckily, Evelyn still had to do her homework and Josh and Bev were fine together. Only Todd was for himself again.

"Why don't you ever come over anymore?" Todd asked him while they threw the ball back and forth.

"Your dad doesn't want me to."

"But he is never home."

"Are you sad about that?"

Todd shrugged. "There is no difference whether he is home or not. But you should come over again."

"I can't. But you could come by, you know."

"I know. But my mom doesn't want it."

"I can talk to your mom about that."

"She said you wouldn't talk to her anymore."

"Why are you listening to your mom?" Todd threw the ball again but Chris missed it.

"Daddy, do we have dinner soon?" Josh called from his swing.

Chris looked at his watch. Did he really expect Sally to be on time? She never let one possibility pass to get out of her routine. She probably sat in a restaurant with some girlfriend.  
But seriously, it was their usual dinnertime. Nothing was more precise than Josh's stomach. Great, not that he only had to spend his whole afternoon – when he could have easily been doing something else (preferable spending it with Amy) – but he also had to cook dinner. She would pay for that. How much was delivered pizza?

Not that he would do pizza. Josh got such little junk food that he always would run in circles if he was allowed to eat pizza. At least with food, even Evelyn was easy to handle and she normally would find anything to complain about.

But even after dinner, Sally was not coming back. Chris should have asked her for a telephone number. Just great. For one short moment, he even considered that she was not coming back but that was stupid really. She did come back ten minutes before Josh's bedtime. With a lame excuse.

"I just forgot about the time."

Chris could slap her and he wouldn't even feel guilty. Only one other woman could bring him into this mood. Rachel.

Rachel and Wyatt. He couldn't think of them getting married. Over the last week since they had claimed their engagement, Chris had managed to keep out of any wedding preparations and whenever someone wanted to talk to him about it, he would find an excuse.

When Sally finally had her three kids in the car and back at home, Josh was already fast asleep on the sofa.

"Okay, what happened to my house? Or rather your mom's house. Where is she anyway?" Leo asked when he came back from magic school.

"She saw the mess and just ran. She is at the restaurant. I'll clean up."

"I'll help you."

"No. No, you are not helping. You go to the kitchen and have some dinner then lie down and read something or watch TV or whatever. Just no work for you."

Leo rolled his eyes. "I'm not dying. If I had known that you'd make such a drama out of it, I'd never tell you. Seriously. I'm fine. But some dinner sounds great, though. I'll help you afterwards."

"You are not helping!" Chris called after him. But when he saw the mess in the living room, he really didn't want anything more than help.

* * *

The 22 year old sighed deeply. He had to look after the three brats, had made them dinner and now he was carrying toys from his house to Sally's house. What kind of kids were those anyway? Josh would never forget one single toy of his. He always did the check. Moreover, the 4 year old was not allowed to bring so many toys to his friends' houses.

"Oh, Chris, hi. Something wrong?" Sally asked when she opened the door.

"You forgot half your inventory." Chris put the bag with toys on the floor.

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, sure."

"No, I'm really sorry, that I had to ask you and that I came too late and everything."

"Right. Good night."

"Chris." She held him back. "It's just I don't have any friends here. I didn't know who else I should have asked. I'm grateful that you don't hold anything against me."

"You are lucky. Sometimes I am a nice person and it's not your kid's fault. So, if you need me again it's okay."

She nodded. "Great. Thanks. You want to have a drink? Talk a bit?"

"It's only okay if you need me for the kids," he said. The blonde woman looked truly disappointed. "I like your new hair cut." Chris touched her hair. "You could mess it up. Makes you look much younger."

"Thank you." They shared a smile. Sally was the first to look away again.

"I guess a drink won't do any harm now, will it?"

She stepped aside and let him enter the living room. But she wouldn't lead the way to the kitchen but cup his face with her hands.

"Only a drink," Chris repeated. But didn't hesitate to kiss her back when she touched his lips with hers.

* * *

"Amy called," Leo said, when Chris came back and into the kitchen. Leo still sat at the table in front of his empty plate reading the newspaper.

Chris leaned against the sink. Right, Amy. "What did she say?"

"Just that you could call her back when you were home again. You stayed out long, by the way."

"Yeah, I went for a walk."

Leo nodded. "Well, then you should call her back."

Chris nodded. "I will in a second. I'm just checking on Josh."

The truth was he couldn't call Amy. Not right now. He peered into his son's room but Josh was of course fast asleep. Chris went into his own room and stared out of the window. He put his forehead against the cold glass of the window.

Just great, Chris, he told himself. He had finally met a girl that he could spend more than only a few minutes with before she drove him nuts and what did he do? Stupid Sally. No, it wasn't her fault. Well, maybe a bit. Chris had to admit he was weak. Just why didn't he say no? Because he never had to say no. He had always done what he wanted when he wanted it without considering anyone. He had never cared for anyone enough to put his own needs behind. Except for Josh. But Josh's needs were still easily met.

The 22 year old took his cell and used the speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hi, you called me."

"I did," Amy said and he could hear the smile in her voice. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to see a movie tonight."

Chris closed his eyes. "I can't. Sorry. Not tonight. I have to stay home with my dad, you know. He's not feeling well."

"Oh, I hope he'll be good again. That's fine. How about tomorrow?"

"I can't say that now."

Amy sighed. "Okay. So it is okay, when I go to the movies with Sandra."

"Sure."

"Are you alright? You seem a bit off. Am I bothering you?"

"No," he quickly assured. "No, I'm just tired and worried about my dad, you know."

"Yes, I understand. I'm working until eight tomorrow. If you want, you can come over then. I'll be home."

"I'll call you before."

That night Chris couldn't sleep. So, that was how a bad conscience felt like. He only felt the big lump in his stomach whenever he thought about Amy and the lie he would have to tell her. Or he would just tell her nothing. Why should he? He didn't owe her anything. They were not a couple, right? They never officially said that. Neither of them had said 'I love you' yet. So, no need to worry. Then why was he only tossing and turning around in bed?

In the end, Chris got dressed again and orbed to the underworld with a couple of potions. Taking things out on demons always worked for him.

* * *

Chris hissed from the pain that shot through his body every time he moved the wrong way. His demon hunt had ended with him crashing into a brick wall before he could vanquish the demon. When he checked this morning, there was a large purple bruise where his rips lay. But he couldn't ask Wyatt to heal him as the two of them were avoiding each other. The brothers weren't angry at one another, but they had nothing to say to each other.

"Chris, we need to talk." So much for avoiding each other. Wyatt rested his arms on the counter. "I thought I give you a few days to cool off but Rachel wants to know who's going to be my best man. So?"

"So what? I already refused."

"I hoped you would maybe change your mind."

"No, Wy. And before you say anything, it has nothing to do with Rachel. I'm just not the right candidate. I mean, I'm not into weddings and I'm not into this one at all. Moreover, I always thought a best man would be the one to tell you get this over with and I will be a best man that tells you to run as soon as you have second thoughts."

Wyatt sighed. "I guess I can't persuade you. But I'd love you to stay up there at the front with me."

"You will find someone else."

"Who was your best man, by the way?"

"The preacher's son. And the preacher's woman was Kat's maid."

"You guys could have at least told me. I'd gone with you."

Chris waved it away and found that his shoulder was aching as well but Wyatt hadn't looked at him. "Do you want to see the rings?"

He placed the small box on the counter. Chris looked at the golden rings. "You could have taken mine. I just paid them off the other month."

_Kat looked at the car skeptically. "Are you sure this thing will get us to Seattle and back?"_

"_Yes, I am," Chris simply replied. He loaded her bag in the trunk. "I still don't get it, why we have to drive all the way up to Seattle."_

"_Because I can do the research for my story there and it is romantic." Chris glared at her. "Alright. My boss paid for the hotel. So we can stay there as long as we want making a honeymoon out of it."_

"_While you are working?"_

"_Well, yes, that's the reason why he pays the hotel. It'll be okay."_

"_Yeah, sure. Whatever. Let's get going."_

"_You didn't tell anyone what we are planning to do?" Kat asked once they hit the road._

"_No. Believe me, they will be after me soon enough once we are home."_

"_But you know that we are doing the right think, don't you?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_We talked about it," the 21 year old woman said. "We planned everything. You get a job as soon as we are back. I present Channel 8 my new story, they'll hire me. Within one year, I'll earn enough money so you can go to college and study. It doesn't really matter if you go to college now or in two years, does it? At least, we can care for ourselves."_

"_What if it doesn't work out?"_

"_We've been through this already," Kat sighed. "It will."_

_Chris tapped the steering wheel nervously._

"_No one thinks that we are going to make it," the young blonde went on. "I will not be the one making them right. We won't fail. We will both reach whatever we want and have the cutest baby ever. Plus enough money to afford everything we want, okay?"_

"_Do you love me?" Chris suddenly asked and instantly hoped she wouldn't ask him back._

"_That's not important."_

_Chris looked at her but she stared out of the window. After a few hours, they arrived at the hotel. They changed into some other clothes and walked to the little chapel in a suburb of Seattle._

"_Oh, I almost forgot." Kat searched for something in her handbag. "Here," she handed Chris a little velvet box. "What's that?" he opened it to find two white gold rings inside._

"_Our rings. Do you like them?" she asked tucking her hair behind her ear. Chris still tried to figure out if it was her natural hair color or not. She smiled at him and for once even her eyes had the smile._

"_Yes, I do. Must have cost a fortune."_

"_No. I paid 100 bucks for them." She took a deep breath. "As soon as we can pay we'll pay the other 1000."_

"Thanks but I have never heard that you take someone else's rings. God, I can't tell you what's going on since I asked Rachel to marry her," Wyatt sighed. "I mean, I don't complain about the great meals everyday and her really grateful and happy behavior towards me. But the whole stress. What food, what place, what people, what band, what…I don't know."

Chris concentrated on his screen. "Seriously, Wy, I have other problems than your wedding and I don't want to hear about it."

The blonde brother glared at him a moment. "What are your problems?" he decided to ask instead of pointing out his brother's behavior.

"It's none of your concern. You have to worry about the tux you are going to wear. I totally understand."

"Just tell me. Don't be such a bitch."

"I'm not." Chris continued starring on his screen although it only was the screensaver. Wyatt shrugged. "Whatever. If you feel like talking, you can just come to me. And one more thing, just because your wedding and marriage sucked doesn't mean you need to be so negative about mine. Because, believe it or not, I am happy."

**I think this leaves you some things to say in a review. So, just go ahead. **


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm really story the update should have happened days ago but we had some computer problems. Who understands those things? But it's all worked out now and now you will learn how it is going on with Chris and Amy. I don't want to disappoint anyone but do you really think they will live happily ever after? Read and see. **

**Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewd or put me on his/her alert list. I really appreciate it. **

**Thanks to Ann, especially for caring so much about the readers waiting ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 34

Chris heard the music through the open kitchen window. Amy and Sandra shared a house with another three people. The two girls had the first floor for themselves. He saw Amy in the kitchen. She really couldn't cook at all. For a split second he considered to just leave again but it was too late as the blonde woman had already seen him and motioned that she'd be out in a moment to let him in.

"I thought you'd call first," she said. "But that's fine come in."

When Chris closed the door and turned around again she was already vanished in the kitchen again.

"Do you want a drink? Or something to eat?" she asked him.

"No. We need to talk, you know."

"Yes. Here try this." Amy pushed a plate with a piece of cake towards him. "It's for Sandra's birthday party."

Chris took a bite. "Great. Really."

"Oh, thank God. It's my third try, actually." She wrote a few notes next to the recipe before putting it back in the folder. The kitchen was a mess. Chris was really wondering why he liked this girl so much. Seriously, she was nothing like anyone he had ever dated before. She was crazy about cars, never dressed to fancy. She didn't mind walking around without make-up or a bad hair day. She would play with Josh without fearing to get dirty. She would say what she thought without thinking about the consequences. She had so no experience in life and was more immature than Wyatt was. On the other hand, she was great with kids and great with him. She knew when she rather shouldn't say anything or when it was enough to joke around. She could change from serious to funny within seconds just like his own mood changed.

"Now, what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked. "Are you alright? You seem off. Just like the other day when you called me. If I didn't know better I'd say you hide something from me." Amy smiled at him and he smiled back but not as honestly as she did. It was scary, that she could read him like that. No one else could.

Chris watched her a moment. She moved around in the kitchen easily. Cleaning away all the pots and stuff she had used. Amy didn't seem to be concerned one second. She did her stuff while waiting for him to say something.

"Yes, it's serious, actually. Something…" he trailed off.

"What?" Amy turned around. She leant against the sink and looked him in the eye.

"It's…" She still smiled this warm, inviting smile and Chris knew he wouldn't tell her the truth. No today and probably not ever. "It's Sandra's birthday. Do I need to get her a present? Because, honestly, I have no idea what to get her."

"No. I'll get her present. You can give me the money. Is that so serious?"

"Hey, her birthday is in a few days. I have to plan that."

Amy laughed. "Okay. Well, I don't want you to get migraine over it. You are so crazy." She took his face in her hands. "Good, now that this really important issue is solved, how about you rent a movie while I clean up. But eat your cake first."

_The sun felt through the many windows of the conservatory. Chris turned around in his office chair and stared at the half-filled page of the screen in front of him. J.C. had the greatest fear because of this important test. But he also knew…._

"_Hey, dad, are you still sitting over these stupid stories of yours." A young boy went past his desk and sat in the armchair close to it. He had brunette hair and resembled Chris just fine. Just his eyes had the wrong color. They were blue as the ocean._

"_This stupid story pays for the car I am going to lend you for your date tonight. Just so you know," Chris answered._

"_Really? Well then, go ahead. Because for the prom I want a rolls royces."_

"_An English car. They never start up."_

_The back door opened and a blonde boy entered with a football in his hand. He was around 10. His way too long blonde hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. _

"_I had such a great training today. I'm sure the trainer will let me play next week," he said excited._

"_He rather does. I won't watch another stupid football game when you are not even playing," Chris said._

"_Dad." The blonde boy looked disappointed._

"_Matt. I'm just saying. The point is you are better than all the others and there is no reason why you shouldn't be playing."_

"_That's what he always told me when I wasn't playing in the baseball games. Josh, you are the best. Just because the trainer doesn't notice doesn't mean it is not true," the brunette said. The two boys laughed at the exact imitation._

"_Funny. Now leave me. You want the car right?__"_

"_I__'__m already out. Come on, Matt, we get a drink.__"_

_Chris looked after them until they disappeared behind the wooden door. He stared back at the screen and the moment he wanted to use the keyboard. He heard screams and the noise of something breaking where the two boys had just left to. He got up from his chair and went after them. Through the door he came into a kitchen._

_A woman was already lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Chris couldn__'__t see her face but she had long blonde hair. The boy with the same hair color __–__ Matt __–__ was slumped down next to her a large burning wound from where the fireball had hit him. The demon that must have thrown it held an athame to the brunette boy__'__s neck._

"_I win, you lose,__"__ the demon grunted out and before Chris could react to anything, he cut the boy__'__s neck open._

Chris woke up on instant. He tried to focus on his surroundings but the loud pounding of his heart made it difficult to see anything. He felt cold sweat running down his back. He tried to get his breath back under control that was only coming in short intervals when he felt a hand touching his arm lightly.

"Chris, are you okay? What happened?" Amy's voice was full of concern. She switched on the light on the nightstand. "God, you are shaking. What's wrong?"

Chris took a deep breath. He looked at her and forced a smile. "It was just a nightmare."

"Must have been a hell of a nightmare."

"Yes."

"What was it about?"

"I don't know." The 22 year old ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know."

Amy rubbed his back. "Do you want me to get you some water?"

"No!" The answer came so sudden that Amy flinched but she only nodded. "It's okay. It's over, right? Don't worry."

"Okay, if you say so." She switched off the light again and when they both lay back down again, she would move over to him really closely and rest a hand right above his still much too fast beating heart.

The rest of the night was indeed too short even for Chris. He tried to be very quiet when he got dressed but of course, whenever you try to be quiet you are not.

"Do you have to leave already?" Amy asked with a look at the alarm clock.

"I should already be gone. I can't have my parents getting Josh ready every morning."

"Every morning? Don't you think you are exaggerating?"

"I have to hurry."

"What's wrong with you? You are acting so strange lately. Are you still worked up because of the nightmare?"

"God, no. it was just a nightmare," Chris emphasized. He kissed her on the hair. "Still, I have to go."

She nodded. "I know." Amy lay back down again. "I love you."

Chris stopped a second and looked at her but she had her eyes closed. "Okay. I need to hurry."

No one could really expect Chris to concentrate on his work today. But of course, no one knew about the horror he has seen in his sleep, so in the end it was only Mr. Hudson's sympathy towards the 22year old that kept him from loosing his job. There was no need to figure out the deeper meaning of this 'dream'. He had a similar one before Josh was born. He had seen himself, Josh and Kat sitting around a large cake with two candles in it. He didn't pay attention for one moment and Josh tried to reach the flame. Kat pushed his arm away and burned her arm pretty badly and Josh fell off the chair. Moreover, it did happen on Josh's second birthday. Those were no dreams. No matter what it was, it was coming true eventually. He had checked the book of shadows this morning for the demon he had seen but without success. If there was no demon, then maybe it really was just a nightmare and Chris was only paranoid. But demons sometimes suddenly appear, that's why the book updates itself. He tried to identify the people he had seen. Now, the dark haired boy was Josh, there was no doubt. And the blonde, he had called him dad as well. But another child was pretty unlikely. Anyway, the girl. He hadn't seen her face. But it had to be Amy. Who else? Well, it could be anybody, Chris tried to tell himself. What did it mean? He and Amy would have child and they would all die?

"_Hey, dad, are you still sitting over these stupid stories of yours.__"_

What stories?

And apart from the dream, why the hell did she have to say that she loved him. Now he had to say it too. Or listen to the little voice in his head that told him to stop this before it would happen what he had seen.

Chris looked up when someone cleared his throat. He sighed. "Wyatt."

"Hey, I was wondering when you were going to notice me. What's with you? Shouldn't you be on your way home already?"

Chris saw the time on his screen. Could this day really finally be over? "Yes, right. I was just thinking."

"Something wrong?"

"It's a long story."

"Lucky you, I have free as well."

"I got to pick up Josh."

"I'll come with you."

"Okay, one time for you. I don't want to talk to you about it."

Wyatt watched his brother turning off the computer and stuff before leaving the office. He could just let him leave but he wouldn't. Of course not. "You were acting strange yesterday as well."

"Okay, listen, I'll give you the clip notes version." Wyatt took this at an invitation to walk his brother to the parking lot. "First, I had sex with Sally again."

The blonde frowned. "And Amy…"

Chris glared at him for a second. "She was not involved in that." He sighed. "Anyway, Amy will not know anything about that. But I will have to split up with her though."

"Why? You rather want to be with Sally?"

"No, Wyatt. Because I had this vision thing, you know. I saw she and Josh and some other boy, who maybe was our son as well and they were all dead."

Wyatt nodded. "What? You don't have visions or premonitions or whatever. If anything, that means that you guys should stay together. I mean if you really have a son together."

"I know I have no premonitions but I had this kind of vision before and it did come true."

"You want to break up with her because of a nightmare?"

"It was no nightmare, Wyatt. It was the future."

"I'd say you had bad conscience because you cheated on Amy with Sally."

"I didn't cheat on Amy. We are not even a couple officially."

Wyatt stared at his brother. "Why not?"

"Because we never said we had a serious relationship. At least, not until today when she thought it was the right moment to tell me that she loved me."

"Oh, now I understand. You got terrified because for once you do love someone and you know you will have to give up this kind of liberty you had all the time and now that she admitted her love towards you it is officially and you are fucking scared."

"I am not scared."

"Then what about this strange excuse 'I had a vision'."

"I did."

"Seriously, Chris, you found this girl and don't even try to tell me that you don't love her and just because you are not brave enough to handle a relationship you break up with her and by telling you are only trying to do what? Protect your family. I tell you, you won't have a family if you break up with Amy now."

Chris sat in the driver's seat. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. What the hell do you know?"

"I know that it is scary committing to someone. But it's worth at least trying. Please, think about this whole situation again before you do something you might regret. Since you know Amy you are so happy, so open, so more the person I knew, do you really want that to end?"

Of course, he didn't want to loose Amy. But he also didn't want her hurt or dead.

"By the way, what did you say when she said, she loves you?"

Chris scoffed. "I said, okay."

Wyatt nodded. "Well, then you don't have to worry about breaking up with her. You are in trouble as it is."

Amy wrote the order of the elderly couple down and went back to the kitchen when she came out again she was already awaited.

"I have to work," she said.

"I know. We need to talk," Chris replied.

"Yes, we do but I have to work right now."

"Take a break?"

Amy sighed but motioned her colleague that she'd be off a moment, though. "Speak."

"Listen, Amy." Chris still had time to change his mind. But he usually stuck to his decisions. Moreover, it was for anybody's safety.

"Wait, I changed my mind, don't speak. I already know what this is about."

"I'm sure you don't. It's not easy for me, okay?"

"Oh God, I'm sorry, it is not easy for you."

Chris sighed. "You wouldn't believe me when I said I only want to protect you from getting hurt?"

"No, I wouldn't. Anyway, how exactly does it protect me from being hurt when you hurt me?"

"I meant physically hurt."

"Oh, I don't care about that."

"But I do. It's hard to explain. But I know something is going to happen. Something really, really bad when we stay together."

"Whatever you say."

"Seriously, Amy. I know it. I saw it."

"Saw what?"

Chris didn't go on.

"Saw what? The future?"

"As I said, you wouldn't believe me."

"Believe you what?"

"That I'm a witch."

"A witch? Seriously, Chris, leave the stupid and moronic and absolutely absurd excuses. I got it. It's over. Even if you hadn't said anything it would be over."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Why? You ask me why? I don't know what's wrong with you. Just tell me do you love me?"

He should lie. He knew it. Amy maybe did her very best to keep her emotions out of her eyes but there was this glistering that indicated tears to fall anytime soon.

"Does that even matter anymore now?"

"It does to me."

Chris looked her in the eye. "No."

Amy nodded before looking away. She walked away without turning around once.

**I promised you lots of upcoming chapters with some turnings of events and this is like the starter for that. I hope you liked this one even though it ended not good for Chris and Amy. Leave me a little (or big) review. **


	35. Chapter 35

**her goes the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's only a little filler chapter before the drama begins. **

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Thanks to Ann! **

Chapter 35

This was Josh's last try. He had found the old football in his box with the toys finally. He had to take out everything first to find it but now he walked happily in his father's room. Josh was pretty proud of himself, as he had thought of the one thing his dad would always play with him. Since they were home, the 4 year old was left alone. Not physically but he had to occupy himself alone because his dad hadn't agreed to anything to play with him. There were rare occasions that Chris wouldn't play with his son at least for a little while. The only excuse was sickness or something really, really important. But Josh couldn't see anything important in not doing anything apart from starring at the ceiling.

The little boy went through the open door and climbed onto the bed. "Daddy! I found my football. Can we play some, please?" To emphasize his point he placed the ball on Chris' chest.

"Josh…"

"Please! I promise if you play with me now, I will clean up my room from now on until eternity even when you don't tell me to." That was a pretty good deal.

"But I like to force you way too much."

"Daddy, please." When Josh didn't get an answer, he crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. "We don't lie in bed when it's such a nice weather outside."

Chris raised his eyebrows at him and Josh giggled. "That's what you always say. Are you sad daddy?"

"Yes."

"But playing football will make you all happy again right? You always liked playing football in high school."

"But you don't like football."

"I like football. I only like baseball more."

"Right. Okay. We go and play a bit until dinner. But get your baseball."

Josh nodded eagerly. "Okay. Thank you! I see you downstairs in a second."

At least Josh was questioning too much. Although, he'd ask some time soon why they weren't seeing Amy anymore. He'd notice that. That was the problem when your child wasn't stupid. But he wouldn't want to know tonight. Josh was too tired after playing baseball and having dinner and went to back earlier than usual.

Chris took his time to clean up the kitchen again. He hated it to be so careful about where he put the stuff because his mom would kill him when she suddenly didn't find her stuff anymore again in her own sanctuary – the kitchen. Leo had come home a bit earlier but laid down at once, leaving Chris alone. He tried his best to not think of Amy at all. That way he wouldn't have to worry about her…or himself. He would just pretend he had never known her. But that wasn't easy when his eyes moved back and forth to the clock again. It was her day off tonight so they probably would have gone to the movies or something. What was she doing tonight on her own?

"Chris, I need to talk to you." Piper put her handbag on the kitchen table.

Chris rolled his eyes. The only thing he had heard his mom talking about was Wyatt's and Rachel's wedding and what she still had to do and what he should do to help her. Without success on that topic. Chris could find tons of excuses and when he didn't has one anymore he'd just deny everything. Stupid wedding, what the hell did it have to do with him or with Piper.

The 22 year old emptied his glass. "Sure. What do you need to be done for the wedding this time?"

"Nothing about the wedding. You are denying everything anyway, don't you? And I won't even start why you don't want to be Wyatt's best man. That is not what we need to talk about." At least, some good news. "We need to talk about Amy."

"Mom…"

"No, no, before you tell me to mind my own business I have a few sentences to say. The poor girl was crying her eyes out the whole day. What have you done to her?"

"Me? Nothing. She broke up with me, no need for her to cry." It wasn't a total lie. Amy just had voiced it before him. Still, it was a bad feeling to think about her crying.

"Don't you act so nonchalant. I'm your mother I know you. What happened between the two of you? I thought you loved each other."

"Whoa, why?"

"Because you were spending so much time together. Because the way you acted towards each other. Because you both seemed so happy together. Was I really mistaken?"

Chris shook his head. "Were those your few sentences? Then I've got to tell you, it's none of your business."

"I recommend you bring that back in order."

"I'll do freaking nothing, mom. Just leave me alone."

Piper threw her hands up in exasperation. Why was her son so complicated? She took her bag. "Is your dad home?"

"Yes, upstairs." And that were the last words they spoke to each other until the next day late afternoon. What Piper had to say to him then was upsetting enough. Chris took Josh and orbed the both of them to Phoebe's so Josh could play a bit with his great grandfather.

Phoebe gave her nephew a glass of juice. "How are you?"

"All I'm saying is, don't you have anything stronger?"

The middle Charmed One smiled sympathically. "Your mom told me you broke up with Amy."

"And what are you guys going to do about that?"

"I guess, you have to do something about that. If you want to, that's it."

"So diplomatic, Aunt Phoebe. Are you sick?"

"I'm fine. But seriously, sweetie, look at you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"You look bad. The rings under your eyes and stuff. What are you doing the whole night?"

"You know, vanquishing demons and stuff."

"And stuff, huh?"

Chris shrugged.

"We are just worried. Why did you break up anyway?"

"You are going to laugh at me when I tell you."

"Try me."

Chris considered making up a story but his aunt would probably see right through that, so he told her about the dream/ vision.

"You haven't premonitions. We asked the Elders years ago."

"I know."

"Did you get scared because it was going to be really close and serious between you two?"

"Oh for God's sake."

Phoebe held out her hands defensively. "Okay, okay. It's your decision. I only hope you won't regret it and then it'll be too late."

Chris nodded. "I'm good. Really. I do a lot with Josh lately, you know. Making up for the lost time."

"You always spend a lot of time with Josh. Only you manage that it even gets too much for a baby. You can't only focus on your son. You have to focus on you. It's not good for the both of you. I mean, when you started to go out with Amy you suddenly had a life yourself and not just living through Josh. That was pretty good for you."

Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm perfectly fine, believe me."

"Whatever you are saying."

They watched Victor and Josh playing a board game for a moment. "Hey, you don't think grandpa would mind if Josh stayed here over night, maybe."

"I'm sure he won't. Why?"

"I wanted to go out a bit. You know, live my own life."

* * *

Chris walked more than slowly towards the supply room in the basement of the school building. Mr. Hudson needed a new pegboard. Why he couldn't get it himself, Chris didn't know. Leave it to him to get the strangest bosses for the most stupefying jobs.

The young man searched for the right key but the door was already unlocked. The brunette only shrugged and switched on the light. His eyes widened on what he saw and he hurried back outside. "I'm so sorry," he called.

Wyatt left the tiny room. "Chris is not what you think?"

Chris leant against the wall. "I'm not thinking. Not at all."

"Seriously. Hey, you won't tell anyone?"

Miss Blake came out of the supply room and hurried up the stairs without looking at the two men.

The brunette brother watched her go. "You are such a freaking hypocrite."

Wyatt sighed. "Come on, it's not like that. I'm glad you interrupted us. I'd have regretted it later."

"You didn't leave one chance to tell me what an ass I was to sleep around on Kat while she had an affair herself and we really didn't have a normal relationship and now I find you in a closet. Can't you even afford a hotel?"

Wyatt glared at his brother. "I don't sleep around on Rachel. This was an exception and I'm glad it hadn't happened."

"Uhu and what about all the girls in your gym?"

"I repeat it, I never cheated on Rachel. I admit I flirt but since I'm together with her, I had no one else. I love Rachel for God's sake."

"Then why were you in there with the school nurse? Were you looking for plasters?"

"No." Wyatt sighed deeply. "God, Chris, you see what's going on since we told you we were going to marry. Especially mom is calling us every other day because she has a great new idea. Rachel wants to marry on her mom's birthday. That's in 2 months. Do you have any idea what they plan on doing?"

"Yes, I do. Mom gave me the job to do the invitation cards. She didn't even want to know Kat but you and Rachel are perfect in her eyes and you need a perfect wedding. We didn't even get a dinner. What would mom say to this?"

"Hey, I don't want all that attention. It's Rachel. It is not my fault you didn't had a good wedding day. Listen, I will marry Rachel. I love her. I will live through the planning and then we will be happy. Just don't tell anyone. It was nothing. Okay?"

"Chris held out his hands deafeningly. "Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Wy. All I want, is to never ever hear anything out of your mouth again about me cheating on anyone. You have no right to be so arrogant. If I were you I'd think this wedding through once more," Chris said. "I don't want you to make yourself miserable. And I'm not saying that because I can't stand Rachel but because of you."

* * *

Chris hadn't seen Amy for two weeks now but he felt it wasn't that hard. He just had to occupy himself enough. He and Wyatt went on demon hunts like crazy. For different reasons, of course. Chris did so because he wanted to not sit around without anything to do and Wyatt couldn't stand the talk about the upcoming wedding anymore. It was only a month left and Rachel and his mother did the final stuff plus getting after Wyatt all day long because he still had no best man. He was still waiting for his brother to change his mind but of course without any success. Chris would never change his mind.

Apart from the vanquishing tours, Chris spent every free minute with his son. Although, Josh was really getting annoyed because his dad wouldn't leave him alone. Of course, he loved to be with his father, but he could have at least stayed with his grandparents when his dad would go to the grocery store. Shopping for groceries was great fun usually but not when Josh had to wait so long for his dad checking out the large shelves with the many bottles.

When the two of them moved to the checkout point, Wyatt and Rachel suddenly stood in front of them.

"Hey. Strange seeing you in this neutral place," Wyatt grinned.

Josh took a colorful packet of candy out of the shelf but when he wanted to place it in the cart, Chris took it away from him.

"Yeah, a face like mine doesn't fit into such a boring surrounding," Chris said.

They stared at each other for a moment quietly. "Now, we got to get home. Come on, Josh."

"What about my candy?" the 4 year old lamented.

"No candy for you."

"Uncle Wyatt buys you the candy. You can have one when you come over, okay?" Wyatt purposed.

Josh nodded although he would have liked the candies at once. Wyatt glanced into his brother's cart seeing the two bottles of alcohol before they parted again.

"You know I don't want to say it but…" Rachel started.

"Then don't. I saw myself. This is no good."

**I know it wasn't much but I hope you find something to review on. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Okay here goes the next chapter. I really hope you like it. First I didn't want to add this chapter but I think it's a nice little one to lighten up the mood a bit before the real drama begins...once again. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Thanks to Ann. **

Chapter 36

It was unusual that the Charmed Ones had to meet to vanquish a demon these days. Especially after Chris and Wyatt became the main demon hunters in the family. But Penny also didn't mind vanquishing demons now that she gained her mother's empathy power. And Paige's son Henry was about to turn into one bitchy demon hunter. Although Paige had always been the sister that was the most interested in magic, she couldn't help but worry that her son inherited her passion.

Anyway, this day had been one of the rare days that was the sisters' job to go after the Caesarius demon as none of their kids were available. And of course, they managed to vanquish as professional as always. Now they sat together in the kitchen waiting for Piper's cookies to cool down, talking about their all time favorite topic: men. Even as they were all married for several years now, they still didn't get tired of talking about someone else but their husbands.

Paige took one of the cookies and closed her eyes enjoying the taste.

"God, Piper, I don't know what I would do without your cookies. Mine never taste that good," the youngest sister said. "And I have to say that we can enjoy your baking abilities really often these days. Not that I'm complaining, even though, my new dress screams No."

"Well, then you shouldn't eat so many," Phoebe replied smirking also taking one of the chocolate chip cookies. "But it's true, Piper, I can't remember the last time when you had a new box of cookies every week."

"I know. Now, that Josh lives here, I at least have someone who appreciates my baking without complaining about getting too fat," Piper winked at her youngest sister. "Although, his father does complain. But have you ever seen a kid that was being corrupted by cookies. No. So for now, I am coddling my only grandson as long as he is my only grandson."

Piper expected Wyatt and Rachel to have kids really soon now that they were going to marry. She couldn't help it but still feel offended not having been allowed to organize a wedding for Chris. Not that she even wanted him to marry but a party was the least she could have been asked to do.

Paige and Phoebe shared a look and both agreed on changing the subject, but they were interrupted by Josh crying really bad in the hallway. But the three mother's understood at once that it was an angry cry and not a hurt one. Obviously, Josh had not gotten what he had wished for in the shopping mall and now he was pissed.

"Maybe he needs one of your cookies to calm down a bit?" Paige purposed.

Piper nodded. She took the plate with the cookies and went into the hallway. A little sneaker flew towards her head.

"What was that?"

"You see that? You almost hit grandma. It's enough now," Chris told his son and took him by the shoulders. "You stop throwing things around right now. And don't hit me!" He yelled when Josh wanted to use his fist to box his father's arm. His face was really red and there were tear strains on his cheeks, but most of all, he was angry. His grey blue eyes glistered with anger, just like Kat's had done sometimes. The brunette 4 year old stomped his foot in desperation. His daddy just didn't get anything and he wasn't treating Josh fair.

Piper went over to them and bent down. "Do you want a cookie, sweetie?"

Josh nodded. But Chris took the cookie away from him.

"No! No cookies for you. I'm really, really mad at you today."

"I'm mad at you too!" Josh yelled and grabbed the cookie back throwing it on the floor and stepping on it.

"Okay. You want it that way?" Chris picked Josh up, who tried to get away from him but wasn't strong enough. The 22 year old took the chair that stood next to the wardrobe and placed it facing the wall. He sat his son down on the chair. "That's it! Time out. 20 minutes for you to calm down and think about your behavior and then you are allowed to clean up the mess you made."

Josh crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at the wall darkly. This was not fair! He hated time out. Mommy never put him on time out, because she said he rather did something like cleaning up his room or something. But daddy always stuck with the time out rule.

Chris shook his head and left his son to stare at the wall for the next 20 minutes. He greeted his aunts, who still sat in the kitchen, pretending they hadn't heard anything. Piper came shortly after him. "What was that all about?"

"We had a really bad time at the mall that's all," Chris said. It was always exhausting to take Josh to the mall but this time his son had behaved really badly. He did not only make Chris angry but made him worry. "He wanted some shoes that have little lights and they blink when you walk. They cost 75. I told him, I'm not buying such expensive shoes when I know he will need a new pair again in a few weeks. He made a big deal out of it, started crying and everything. Then we went to the drugstore on the first floor. I turn around for like 1 minute. And what happened? Josh's gone. I am not exaggerating here. Gone. Nowhere to be seen. I checked the whole store and finally sensed him in the toy store, third floor, playing with some other kids. I swear he must have orbed there. And when I finally found him and told him that we'd leave now, he got even angrier and threw things at me. And that's where we stand now."

"Your son has a bad temper," Paige said.

"He doesn't usually. It was only because of the stupid shoes. And that is not really what bothers me but he cannot run away."

"Of course not. You need to tell him," Phoebe replied.

"Do you really think I haven't tried that out yet?"

"You need to say it again and again."

Chris ran a hand through his hair. He stood up and took a bottle of beer out of the fridge. He usually didn't drink alcohol in front of his family as he knew what they were already thinking about him but this was a unique situation. He was really stressed. He tried his best not to think of Amy but he couldn't stop himself. He knew he was often letting his bad mood out on Josh these days but he felt himself right this time. He was always panicking whenever he couldn't find Josh at his side.

Wyatt entered his parents' house carrying a large duffle bag with dirty clothes. He may live in his own apartment now with his girlfriend but why spending money in a Laundromat when he could do their laundry for free at his old home. And if his mom thought she had to do the ironing for him as well, who was he to complain. Wyatt almost walked past his nephew sitting on a chair facing the wall.

"Josh? What are you doing?"

"Daddy put my on stupid time out."

"Why?"

"I was a bad boy today." He had to admit he wasn't really nice. But everyone had the shoes that blinked. Only he didn't. That was so stupid. It was really important that the other kids would see that he had the same cool things they had.

"I don't think, it was that bad. How about we play something together, okay? I'll bring the bag to grandma and then I'll come back and we can play with your cars. Why don't you go and get them?"

Josh nodded eagerly and climbed off the chair. His father surely wouldn't play with him today again. He was too angry.

Wyatt went into the kitchen. "Hey family!"

"What is that?" Piper asked.

"Laundry," Wyatt replied simply letting the bag drop on the floor. "I'll go and play a bit with my nephew."

"No, not yet. He still has eight minutes time out," Chris said.

Wyatt frowned. He had a feeling like he had done something wrong there. "Oh."

"Oh? Oh what?"

"Maybe…"

Chris brushed past his brother into the hallway and found the chair he had placed his son on empty. The little boy was indeed playing with his cars in the conservatory.

"Josh! You come here right now!" Chris yelled.

Josh looked at his father and his shoulders slumped. He should have known that he shouldn't have left his place before his dad had told him to.

"Did I tell you that you are allowed to leave the chair?"

"No, Uncle Wyatt did."

"He did, did he?" Chris looked at his son sternly. "Uncle Wyatt has no right to tell you when your time out is over. This just caused you 10 more minutes. Go!"

Josh sighed and climbed back on the chair. This was a really bad day.

"Sorry," Wyatt told his brother once Chris was back in the kitchen. "Really."

"You didn't even know what happened. Don't you think I have a good reason to punish my son? You have no right to interfere."

"I know. I just thought…I don't know. He looked so sad."

"Yeah and sometimes he looks really cute or he uses his puppy eye look to get something. Just ignore it. Don't play father to my son, Wyatt."

Wyatt sighed. "Okay. I'm really sorry. I'll do my laundry. If you allow I'm then playing with my nephew."

"We'll see." Chris was not ready to yet let his brother think everything was okay again.

Chris fell back down on the chair next to his Aunt Phoebe. He was really tired. Phoebe patted her nephews arm. "You really had a bad day today, don't you?"

Chris nodded.

"Take a cookie," Piper offered.

"Mom, I'm past the age that a cookie makes everything alright again," Chris replied but took one nevertheless. At least they tasted good.

Josh hummed a little melody while waiting for his daddy to finally tell him, that time out was over. What a boring punishment!

Chris turned the chair around. "Okay, buddy, time is over."

Josh climbed down the chair.

"Listen," Chris held him back. "You know that I'm not buying you expensive clothes or shoes no matter if they blink or make sounds or whatever. I do not care if your friends have them. We don't have enough money to pay those things."

"Okay. But I could wish for the shoes for my birthday," Josh contemplated.

Chris smiled. "Yes, you could. But that is not why you were sent on time out.

You cannot run away from me in a big, crowded shopping mall. I'm worried when I can't find you anymore. Really. It scares me when you run away. You are a big boy now and you have to understand that."

Josh nodded. "I don't want you to worry about me, Daddy. I promise I will not run away from you again. I was a bit scared too."

"Okay. And there is one more thing. You do know that if I punish you, I have a good reason for it. And Uncle Wyatt – or someone else, for that matter- is not allowed to tell you when your punishment is over. You know that. I'm punishing you, I tell you when you are forgiven. And don't think I have fun when I need to use time out on you."

Josh nodded again mutely.

"And now you are forgiven. You can go and play with your uncle now, if you want. After cleaning up here."

"Okay." Josh hugged his father and gave him a kiss to end their argument officially.

"Oh no, seems like we headed back too long." Chris turned around at the sound of the familiar yet strange voice. He faced a young man and woman standing in the hallway. They looked surprised.

"Patty? Josh, what are you doing here?" Chris asked and crossed his arms over his chest. He eyed the older version of his cousin and son.

"We wanted to go back in time. But like 14 hours not 14 years," Patty said shrugging.

"Yeah, I don't understand. That was a good spell," the brunette man said. He checked the piece of paper in his hand again. "Hey, how did you know it was me?" he asked his father, who was almost as old as he was.

Chris shrugged and looked at the little version hugging his leg staring at him with large eyes, totally confused. They just looked alike, you couldn't deny it. When Josh resembled his father now with the age of four he just looked even more like him now.

"Right. I see. We need to get out of here," Josh said.

"Daddy!" the little Josh tugged his father's trouser leg. "Can I play with Uncle Wyatt now?"

But Chris shook his head. "You've got to clean up first."

Josh's shoulders sacked but he went started to pick up the things he had thrown around the hall earlier, anyway.

"Just ignore us. Me and Josh will handle this. All we need is to check the book once more," Patty said. "God, I forgot how cute you were." She shoved her companion lightly. "Except for the one time you puked on my favorite shirt."

The boy made a face at her. "What have I done, if I may ask?" the older Josh asked grinning. He saw the chair facing the wall and remembered the millions of times he had been put on time out. The stupidest punishment ever.

"You ran away at the mall."

"Come on, that put me on time out? I will do worse."

Chris raised his eyebrows at his son and glared at him. The future version of Josh just felt like the 4 year old again when he saw the look. He loved his father to no end. He always had but he also had great respect. He hated it to feel like a little child again, though. "I'm just saying. Stupid time out never made me change a thing."

Chris narrowed his eyes and Josh gulped. "With all due respect." When Chris didn't change a bit he added. "Sir."

Chris smiled at his son. It was strange to see the little version and the future version in the same room. But it also made him feel pretty proud to see what the now 4 year old would turn out. Except for the bad spell writing.

"I really hate to keep this reunion short," Patty said. "But we have a future to get back to and a demon to take care of."

"Hold on. Josh, you can go to your room now," Chris told his little son and went to the kitchen. He came back a second later with his mom and aunts and Wyatt behind him.

"Patty!" Phoebe shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

"A little mistake. The spell was a bit unclear," Patty explained.

"It was a good spell," Josh disagreed.

"Let me see that," Chris took the paper from the boy and read it. "Where did you want to go with that one?"

"It's a good spell, Dad. I know it." Josh rolled his eyes.

"It could have easily brought you to the 14th century. It's too vague. Who taught you?"

"You," Josh grinned. "Oh, grandma you look so young!"

"Be careful, young man," Piper winked. She had seen both her sons from the future when those were just little babies. Or not even born, in Chris' case. But it still was always a weird feeling to see future versions of people.

Phoebe stood next to her daughter and couldn't deny how beautiful and grown up Patty was.

"We need to get out of here before we say something that changes the future," the young woman said. "Josh…"

"Spell. I know." The teenager agreed. "Is the book still upstairs?"

Paige nodded. "We could help you."

"No, really. It's not necessary."

"You have a spell that could have brought you anywhere and you say you don't need help. I'll help you," Chris said and already headed up the stairs.

"Dad, I'm not 4 anymore. I can do that," Josh called after him.

"I can see that," Chris called back.

Josh searched for his second cousin's eyes. She nodded and motioned him to go ahead.

"Josh, are you coming? It's your spell after all."

The brunette teenager rolled his eyes again and went after his pastime father. He couldn't stop but look inside his old room. His little self smiled at him and played with Willy. The teenage boy entered the room and sat down next to him. "Hi, how are you doing?"

"I'm good. Daddy was really angry with me but we made up again."

"That's great."

"Sometimes daddy gets really really mad."

"I know but you don't have to worry. He will always love you more than anything else. And he won't stay angry with you long."

The 4 year old nodded. "I know. I love my daddy too."

"I love him too, you know."

"I know. You are me, right?"

"Right and in the future I can tell you that you will have a lot of fun with dad and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, nothing about the future, young man," Chris said. "It can change it in even worse ways. I want to know nothing."

Josh nodded. "You are right, I'm sorry. I won't say anything, I promise."

"Come on." The two went into the attic. "What kind of demon do you need to vanquish?"

Josh flipped through the book of shadow. "Rorex. According to your book, he is a lower level demon. Apparently not. You should update that."

"The book updates itself from time to time. I'm sure this demon is lower level here."

"Hey, couldn't we just vanquish him here?"

"No. He maybe plays an important role in upcoming events. No changing the future, Josh."

"Okay, I got it. Now, what's with the spell?" Josh couldn't count the many times he had bent over a spell with his dad. Everything he knew about magic, he had learned from hours in the attic of the Manor. "How old am I here anyway?" he suddenly asked.

"Concentrate on the spell." Chris made another tweak and handed it to his son to check it out. "You are four."

"I see." The young man's face changed. It showed a pain, Chris didn't know on his son. He shook his head.

"Don't tell me anything."

"I maybe have to." Josh took the piece of paper and folded it. He had to be careful with the words he was going to use now. "Listen, I won't say much but I want you to know that there is a really, really difficult time coming for the both of us. I need you to be strong and go through it by any circumstances. Even when you once think you can't go on, forget what you saw. I know the future. I know what is going to happen and you need to make sure that it is going to happen by getting over what's coming."

"Have you ever seen me giving up?"

Josh smiled. "No."

Chris tried to make a sense out of the words he had been told but decided it was not important right now. If anything happened it would happen again. "You need the blood of the demon to vanquish it."

"I know."

"Do you have some?"

"No, but me and Patty are working on it. We are done here, right? We really need to go."

Patty was sitting between her mom and her oldest cousin. "So, you are not married yet?" she asked Wyatt.

"No, but soon."

"Oh, Patty, don't…" Josh said when he entered the living room. Chris said he'd be done in a second. He probably went to get the little Josh he was here.

"I know, I know. I'm not saying anything. Where is your dad?"

"Should be here any moment."

A little swirl of blue lights appeared in the living room. "Can I ask you a question? Really quick before daddy comes back?" The older version nodded. Josh showed him a picture of a Mercedes SLK roadster from 2003. "That's the car I want. Do I get it?"

The teenager looked at the picture for a moment. He had gotten the car for his 18th birthday. His father and grandfather had built it almost by themselves. A new motor and everything. He nodded.

Josh smiled proudly but hid his smile when the blue and white orbs turned into his dad. Chris looked at both versions of his son sceptically but didn't say anything.

Patty stood up. "Okay, we need to go now. We have a lot to take care of. Did you check the book again for Rorex?"

"I did but he is categorized at lower level here."

Patty shrugged. "Whatever. We already know what to do. Get some blood, vanquishing potion and finished."

"Hey," Chris got his adult son's attention. He threw a vial at him and Josh caught it.

"Rorex blood, I take it," Josh said grinning.

"Yeah, you know for putting you on time out."

Josh stepped forward and embraced his father. "Don't forget what I told. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They parted. "Oh and check out the top of the shelf in my room."

Patty smiled. She gave her mother a hug and moved over to her great cousin. The brunette spoke the spell and they disappeared in golden lights.

**I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon and start with the drama. I know a lot of people like the flashbacks and I know I haven't put one up for a long time now but that has a reason. There will come some chapters that contain a lot of flashbacks. Now, I have a question. It's a bit like early Christmas and you make your list with wishes for Santa Claus. Call me, Santa Clause and tell me what you would like to learn more about in a flashback. I already have a few things up but I don't want to forget anything that maybe is important for you guys to understand the story or what you are just curious in. So, please, when you write your review add a wish. Thanks a lot!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey guys, so sorry I had this chapter for a while but hadn't any time to post it. I wanted to do it from work but my internet always broke down. But now, here it is. Also sorry, that I haven't replied to any reviews. I was really busy and I thought the update was more important. **

**Still, tell me if you want to read anything special in one of the upcoming flashbacks. **

**Thanks to Ann!**

* * *

Chapter 37

"So?" Wyatt asked flipping onto his brother's bed.

"So what?"

"So, this obviously told you that your vision was indeed only a nightmare and that nothing bad is going to happen when you stay with Amy or get back with her, actually. How could you break up with her anyway after what I told you?"

"Right, Wyatt. Because I always do what you tell me." Chris rolled his eyes and closed the top of the notebook. "Moreover, if this told me anything – as long as you mean, the arrival of my son from the future by 'this' – it is that the future has obviously changed after my decision to break up with Amy."

Wyatt threw a pillow at his brother. "For God's sake you only see what you want to see. Seriously, Chris, the fact that Josh was here means that he is still alive in the future even though you split up with Amy now."

"Or he is still alive in the future because I split up with Amy. We don't know. I mean, I haven't asked and I hope for you, you didn't ask either."

"Of course not. Future consequences and stuff, I know. I only asked Patty if I should marry Rachel but she didn't answer. Which maybe is an answer."

"Don't tell me you changed your mind, finally?"

"No. I'm just…you know…I become nervous, that's all, I guess. With all the preparation and stuff I haven't even thought about what I am doing here. I mean committing to Rachel like forever. Until death may we part."

"Yeah, makes you want commit suicide."

"You are so stupid," Wyatt laughed. "Of course not. I mean, me and Rachel are already together for so long, marrying is just the obvious thing to do."

Chris stood up from his chair. "I was just thinking…" The 22 year old crossed the hall and went into Josh's bedroom.

"Never a good sign," Wyatt mumbled and followed him.

"You have to knock, daddy," Josh said looking up from his coloring book. He watched his father going over to his shelf with the books. "Daddy, what are you doing?" Josh hurried at this side. "Daddy, these are my things." He tried to reach for his dad but was too little. "Don't take anything from my stuff." Josh jumped up and down a bit.

"Actually, it's my stuff. I paid for it." Chris placed a hand on his son's head to prevent him from jumping. Josh jerked his head away and went back to his coloring book.

"Leave the kid his stuff," Wyatt said. Chris shrugged. "Now, what is this all about?"

"Maybe you are right, indeed."

The older brother smirked. "Of course, I'm right. What am I right with?"

Chris turned the photo around in his hand to read the note on the back. Wyatt peered over his shoulder. Chris handed him the photo. It showed three people. Chris and an adult Josh and another blonde boy. The note on the back said 'Me, Dad, Matt'.

"Uhuh. I see." Wyatt looked up to find his brother was already out of the room again. He sighed and walked after him. "Listen, Chris. Let's just forget about your son plus potential son for a second. I'm only thinking about you. Since you are not meeting Amy anymore you have changed. For the worse, I mean. For the last months I saw you really happy. Just happy. You are never just happy. Seriously, Amy did you good and now. Don't get me wrong but you seem to fall back in your old behavior."

"My old behavior? Do you care filling me in on what that is?"

Wyatt shrugged. "The constant demon hunt, locking yourself away from the family, spending your nights drinking in some bar, shouting at Josh for nothing."

Chris glared at his brother. "Do you imply I let my anger out on my son?"

"If you say it like that."

"Shut up, Wyatt. You have no idea."

"I'm so sick of you telling me that. I'm on your side, okay? I just want you happy and you are not happy because you left Amy."

Chris shook his head. "I know that. But…"

"No, buts. You can still get her back. Just go and talk to her and I'm sure everything will be fine and everyone will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm the great Twice Blessed. I know such things," Wyatt said with false offense. "Believe me, you can still get her back you only need to be honest."

Chris contemplated his brother's words. Of course he didn't know anything because he was the Twice Blessed but he maybe was right that Chris used to let it out on his son and other family members whenever he was unhappy with himself. He doubted that Amy was that easy to convince that he deserved a second change. Maybe he should convince her first that he was a stupid jerk. She probably believed that without a second of hesitation. But should he really even try to get her back? Seeing Josh from the future could mean that he stayed apart from Amy and that's why the boy was okay. Or it meant something had changed and he would be okay no matter if he was with Amy or not or only when he was with Amy. The other boy, Matt, would definitely not exist if no woman was involved. Chris looked at the picture again. He resembled Amy a bit but probably only because they both had blonde hair. The question was, would Chris call his son Matt. He could also be Wyatt's son. But no, that was ridiculous because he had called Chris 'dad' in his vision. And what if it really had just been a nightmare? Then he had made the worst mistake of his life. Okay, another big mistake in his life. This was all so confusing.

"What should I tell her?" Chris asked his brother.

"A good start would be that you love her."

"I already told her that I didn't love her."

"Tell her you are a freaking liar."

"Okay and when she asked why I broke up with her and why I now changed my mind?"

"Tell her you are an asshole."

Chris sighed. "That was exactly my plan."

* * *

Chris sat in his car listening to the radio. He wasn't really paying attention but the noise stopped him from thinking too much. He glanced over the street from time to time. He couldn't tell if someone was home in the apartment. Maybe no one was home then he had at least tried.

He climbed out of the car and crossed the street. He used the doorbell and hoped that no one was home when Sandra opened the door.

"Chris, hi. How are you?"

"Not too bad, thanks. Is Amy home?"

"No." Chris looked past her. "She really isn't here. I wouldn't lie to you. Although, I am pretty mad at you for dumping her." She hit him on the chest. "But I take it you came here to apologize and crawl through the dusk."

"That depends on when you last vacuumed."

Sandra looked at him a moment. "You don't look so good. But I don't pity you. You have no idea what I had to go through for the last month because of you. Still, I feel for you."

"Do you have any idea when she will be back?"

"No, sorry. But I tell you, you have a chance to win her back."

"Thanks. I'll come by another time."

"Wait. She's in the Café de Balzac. Do you know where that is?"

Chris nodded. "Thanks. I owe you."

"Oh, I'm fine when you name your first daughter after me."

"We'll have a son, sorry."

Sandra frowned. "How can you know?"

Chris shrugged. "I'm just joking."

"Right, long time I've laughed like that." Chris turned around and descended the stairs again. He drove to the place Sandra had directed him and once again waited in his car a while. When he finally entered the café, he looked around surprised by how many people were there. Or maybe that only seemed that way because the place was so small.

Chris saw Amy sitting at a little table in the corner. He had almost reached her table when he noticed another person sitting with her. A man in his 30s maybe. He wore glasses and his hair had a similar color as Amy's. He took her hand and said something at which she laughed. A waiter came and gave them the bill. The man took out his wallet and paid for the both of them.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" an elderly woman with an apron asked.

"No, thanks, I was just looking for someone." Chris felt the large lump in his stomach he had carried around for the last weeks growing painfully. He left the café quickly and went back to his car. He stayed there and waited for Amy to leave as well. She came out 15 minutes later. The man held the door open for her before placing an arm around her waist.

The 22 year old was tempted to follow them. Wait for a good moment and then kill this guy. But he didn't leave his spot. He just remained seating in his car.

* * *

Wyatt put the Book of Shadows back on its place on the podium. Sometimes not even the book had answers. The demon he wanted to vanquish was categorized low level but one of the Twice Blessed's energy balls didn't harm him at all. Luckily, he had learnt a long time ago to never go to the underworld unprepared and the potion plus another energy ball finally vanquished it. His plan for the night was a pizza and a movie with Rachel on the sofa but charges always came first. The only problem was that Wyatt felt overloaded lately with charges. He had his own and he and his Aunt Paige had taken over Chris' charges as well when Kat died so he didn't have to worry about them. Maybe they could give them to Holly and Haley. But strange enough, it was his Aunt Paige who tried to keep magic away from her kids.

Wyatt decided to stop by the kitchen before he orbed home. His mother always had something prepared. He frowned when he found the Manor dark. It was a Friday so his mom and dad were probably at the restaurant. Chris was God knows where but at least Josh should be home with a babysitter.

The blonde checked the fridge and found a Tupperware with turkey salad. He took a fork and sat down at the table. He took out his cell and used the speed dial.

"Where are you?" came the immediate answer.

"I'm really sorry, but this demon is not so easy to vanquish. I guess I'm home in an hour, maybe two. Why don't you start the first movie."

"Wyatt…"

"Charges always come first, you that. I'm really sorry. I'll be home as soon as I can."

He flipped the phone close without waiting for her to say something else.

"What demon are you talking about?"

Wyatt jumped up at the voice coming from the dark. "God, Chris, don't sneak up on me like that." His brother entered the kitchen.

"Now, tell me, what demon do you need as an excuse to no go home?"

"There was a demon. I only need some time."

"Some time to eat mom's supplies?" Wyatt shrugged. "But you aren't. That's actually from me."

"Really? It's good."

Chris sat down next to his brother. "Thanks. I can cook, you know."

"I know. Hey, where is my nephew?"

"With grandpa. I decided that he can have a night there because I'm going out."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet. What are you doing tonight?"

"Have a quiet night with Rachel." Wyatt looked at the brunette a moment. "I can't cancel."

"I know. Don't worry about me."

Chris' bloodshot eyes told him different. "Maybe you should also call it a night. Watch a movie or something." Go to bed, he thought.

"I'm good, Wyatt, honestly. I'm perfect."

"Let me guess, you have talked to Amy and what did she say?"

"I didn't talk with Amy. I didn't want to interrupt her date." Chris stood up again. "Lock the front door when you go."

"Hey, wait. Maybe I could call Rachel, though…" Wyatt felt like he shouldn't just let his brother leave. The state he was in anything could happen and a demon was probably the least problem.

"Don't get in trouble with her because of me. I'm off. Bye." And with that, Chris orbed out of the kitchen.

Wyatt sighed and put the lid back on the plastic box. He wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

Rachel turned to lie on her side facing her boyfriend. "Can't sleep?"

"Just like you, I guess."

"No, I was asleep but I woke up seeing you were awake. So I thought I'd ask, why you are not sleeping."

"God, you give me a headache." Wyatt ran a hand over his face. Sometimes Rachel made a big deal out of nothing. "But it's true, I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I have this really bad feeling ever since I talked to Chris earlier."

"I always have bad feelings when I talk to Chris."

"You guys are so immature."

"We are only fighting for your attention, if you haven't notice." She smiled and brushed his hair back with her hand. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"I'm not. I have this feeling like something really bad is going to happen."

"What should happen? He is probably out in a club destroying the last of his brain cells with whiskey."

"And you think I shouldn't worry about that?"

"It's his life and he has been like that for years now. Only he can change himself not you. So, please, just forget him for one night. Get some sleep." Rachel moved in closer and hugged him. "Don't worry too much. You can't help here."

* * *

At the sound of the phone right next to his ear, Wyatt opened his eyes groaning when he found out that he had only been about 2 hours asleep. It was still dark outside. Rachel switched on the light on the nightstand next to her.

"I swear if that is your brother, I'll rip his head off."

Wyatt answered the phone. The woman on the other end of the line sounded really professional. She seemed to call people all day long and in the middle of the night. Only a professional could sound so calm when she had to deliver bad news. Rachel watched him listening to the voice coming from the phone while already searching for his clothes. He ended the call.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"Hospital. Chris had an accident. Now, you can rib his head off if he's okay."

"Why do you need to go there?"

Wyatt glared at her a second. He took a shirt from the pile on the chair and put it on. "Because, Rachel, he is my brother. Moreover, he has my number for cases of emergency."

* * *

Wyatt rushed into the hospital. The night nurse told him where he had to go but she couldn't say anything on his brother's condition. The blonde checked the numbers on the door for the right on. He had his hand already on the door knob, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Uncle Henry? What are you doing here?"

"I made sure I was in charge of this, so your brother won't get into more trouble than necessary," the police officer said.

"What kind of trouble? Don't tell me there was anyone else involved?"

"No, it wasn't. Only your brother, his car and a tree."

Wyatt wondered why his uncle was even there then. Car accidents happen all day long.

"But if someone drives a car in the state your brother was in is public exposure."

"Seriously, Uncle Henry, I have no idea about this juristic stuff. I only want to check on Chris if you don't mind."

"It could happen that there'll be a charge unless I cover it up."

"And where is the problem with that?"

"I simply don't want to." Wyatt glared at his uncle. "How will that help Chris in the long run?"

The 24 year old sighed. "I know. So, what do you suggest?"

"I'll have it covered and you care that your brother seeks help. Is that a deal? Oh, and of course without any other family knowing about that."

"I have it covered, Uncle Henry. Just keep it undercover, okay? Social services are already after Chris."

Henry nodded. "Okay. I'll head back to the station."

Wyatt waited for his uncle to disappear behind a corner and walked into the hospital room. Chris was asleep or sedated. From what he could see his brother had been injured more by demons. Wyatt felt it hard to have any pity. He was more angry. How could someone who was accepted in one of the best colleges in the world be so stupid? Of course, Wyatt understood that his uncle had threatened him there but on the other hand he knew something needed to happen immediately. Luckily, the older brother had enough contacts left from his college time. He could already think of someone to get involved into that.

He only needed to make sure Chris didn't get suspicious before everything was arranged.

Wyatt sat down on one of the chairs that stood near the bed for a while but Chris wouldn't wake up. When the sun rose he went back home again. He told the nurse that she shouldn't let his brother leave before he was back in a few hours.

**I hope you liked it let me now. And for those who read my other story, I will have an update on that tomorrow (tomorrow in Germany, for the people that live in another time zone ;-)**


	38. Chapter 38

**I know it had been a while but here is the next update. Once again I had the chapter ready but didn't find time to post it. To my further excuse I have severe problems with my eyes again so my time at the computer is limited. Anyway, enjoy this. **

**Thanks to Ann! I hope you have a great trip. **

* * *

Chapter 38

"I don't want to hear anything."

Wyatt crossed his arms over his chest and looked down on his brother who sat on the hospital bed ready to go. "You are going to. Seriously, what have you been thinking?"

Chris shook his head. "Seriously, you are not my mother."

"That's true. Wait until she gets a hold of you. She will blow your ass up and she'd be right."

The brunette stood up and imitated his brother's pose. "And why does she have to even know?"

"Because I will tell her. I'm not covering everything up for you. Shouldn't you be a bit more responsible anyway? If you had to drink so much then why did you use the car? Not only were you hurt – and it's a good thing you were only hurt – but what about other people?"

"No one was hurt."

"And that justifies what you did? Do you know how much trouble that will cause you and Josh. Have you thought about him for one second anyway?"

"No. For once I have not thought about him."

Wyatt sighed in frustration. He turned around and left the hospital room. He didn't even wait to see if his brother followed him but walked straight out of the building and towards the car he had borrowed from his dad. Well, stolen actually. He had orbed the keys into his hands and taken the car. But at least he had left a message on the caller ID.

"Don't tell me you have already been with Mom and Dad and told them what happened," Chris said after climbing in the car.

"Is that your first worry if mommy and daddy are going to punish you?" Wyatt asked and started the motor.

They drove for a while in silence.

Wyatt decided not to say anything because what he really wanted was to scream at his brother for acting so stupid, for threatening his own life and others and all of that because…well, why? He didn't know. The times when he had understood Chris' actions were long gone. Or maybe he never had.

"Wyatt, that's not the way home, you know. Even if you are not living there anymore you should know that as you are spending so much time there."

"I know."

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I don't want to see. I hate surprises." The blonde didn't answer. "Okay, you are pissed I understand. What I did was childish, immature, silly and dangerous. Do you want to yell at me, then do it."

"I couldn't care less and yell at you. What would be the use in that?"

"Good. Then can we please turn around here and go back home."

But the older man didn't stop.

"Wyatt, for God's sake, I will just orb out."

"No, you won't."

"And what will stop me?"

"The anti orbing spell probably. Listen, just shut up already."

Chris opened his mouth to reply but when he saw his brother's face he decided against it. There were rare occasions when Wyatt would use that face on him. It was actually Leo's way to tell his sons to not go any further but Wyatt was pretty good in it as well.

"Someone needs to take Josh to his baseball training," Chris mumbled.

Wyatt nodded. "I know."

Chris leant his forehead against the cold window. "I know I was stupid, Wyatt."

How could he not understand what he had done? He couldn't even say why he had taken the car anyway. He never drove when he had a drink. Or barely. He wasn't worried about himself, he had been hurt worse but he didn't know what he'd do when someone else had to suffer because of him.

The brunette checked the clock in the car. It was half past 10. He hadn't missed Josh playing baseball once. His son would forgive him eventually. Some ice cream would do its magic.

"Who is taking Josh?" Chris asked.

"Junior."

"Come on, Wyatt. I understand you are angry but what are you going to do? Leave me at the side of the highway?"

Wyatt glared at him. "I'm glad you can still be funny." The blonde focused back on the street. It would take him another 30 minutes drive to reach their destination. That could be a long half hour. But Chris decided to act like his brother and stayed silent, so Wyatt didn't have to deal with his complaints or trying to justify himself.

He stopped the car in front of a large white wall with a metal gate.

"Get out," Wyatt ordered.

"Why? Where are we?"

"Just outside the city and this is Glenford Hall, an old estate from the late 1870s."

Chris frowned. "And you bring me here…"

"A friend of mine works here. He's also a witch."

This explanation didn't help Chris at all. He shrugged and followed his brother through the gate and over the gravel walk towards the large white building. You sure could have a nice holiday here. The house was on a hill. If the large white wall wasn't there you could see the ocean. Maybe from one of the balconies you could see the water. The heavy wooden door was unlocked.

"Nice place," Chris stated. The entry hall was in a light shade of green. There was a bar and a small table next to a shelf with brochures.

"I'm glad you like it. You will stay here a while." Wyatt stated.

"You sending me on holiday?"

"Not exactly." The blonde was given some papers from the young woman behind the desk. "Let's sit. We need to talk."

The two men sat at the small table. Wyatt pushed the paper towards his brother. "This is not a hotel, you know. I made a deal with Uncle Henry."

"You made a deal with Uncle Henry about what, me? Uncle Henry doesn't care about me, I hope you considered that."

"Actually, I think he cares more then you might think and he wants to do the right thing, so I guess you should appreciate him more."

"Just tell me what you want."

"I brought you here because it's a hospital. A rehab to be exact and I want you to sign yourself in."

Chris glanced on the papers that lay in front of him for the first time. "You've got to be joking, right?"

"I'm not. After what had happened last night I think you need it. You really need it."

Chris scoffed. "I don't need shit."

"Oh yes, you do. Do you think I'll sit at home and wait for some nurse to call me saying my brother killed himself falling down Golden Gate Bridge because he was too drunk to walk straight? I maybe signed your custody papers but I really don't want to play father. So if you don't want to do it for yourself then do it for me or Josh or whoever motivates you."

"Wyatt, I'm not staying here, it's as simple as that."

"No, it's not. You are staying. Uncle Henry was covering the accident for you. I don't know what you think but it is not as easy as you believe. You caused an accident while you were drunk, taking away your driver's license is the least they can do. Have you thought about the consequences? They could easily sue you or something. Be glad Uncle Henry covered for you."

"I'm forever in his debt. Now, let's get out of here." Chris wanted to stand up but Wyatt held him back.

"Signing yourself in is the easy way. You stay here 28 days and then can come back home no matter if you are okay again or not. Or I sign you in and you stay until the doctor considers you healed and with your character that could take a while. But I will do it anyway. It's your call."

Chris saw his brother was indeed serious. "Wyatt, think about it. I can't stay here. Without regarding whether I need help or not I can't stay here not 28 days, not 100 or 1. I have a job, I don't want to lose and a son that needs me."

"Forget the miserable job. You hate it anyway. The only reason you want to keep it is because Jacky lost it because of you which tells me even more that you have a strange character. And Josh needs you indeed. But I guess he would rather go without you a month than for his whole life. Or with a person who he can't count on, who has bad mood swings out of nowhere and lets out his anger on him."

"You make it sound like I'm a really bad person."

Wyatt shrugged. "Maybe."

They looked at each other for a moment before Chris turned away.

"If you don't do it, Uncle Henry won't cover for you. That was our deal."

"You made something up to force me."

"I knew I'd had to. Chris, this might be is your last chance. I'm your brother, I only want what's best for you and this will be good for you. You will have some time to figure yourself out and when you come back you'll be a better person."

"Sure, Wyatt. Is that all whitelighter talk you have?"

"Your cocky remarks won't do anything to me, you know. I can see right through you. Now, should I or do you act like a mature, responsible person?"

Chris sighed. "I can't, Wyatt."

"That's not enough." Wyatt took the papers back. "I don't want to punish you."

"How about we make a deal? It's a good thing to make deals with the person in question and not with someone else."

"I know you will tell me that you'll never touch alcohol again and that you'll seek some kind of professional help. I'm not stupid, but I won't make that kind of deal with you."

"And why not?"

"Because it'll never work out. I'm not even sure if you want it to work out at all. How often have you been to the doctor Aunt Phoebe had recommended? Once?"

"Twice. But he didn't want me to go back."

"Because you were uncooperative."

"That is not true."

"Whatever, Chris." Wyatt started to fill out the paper. "I don't get it how they could have accepted someone so silly in Harvard," he mumbled.

"Good thing, I didn't go then." Chris watched his brother write and found that he was doing it pretty slowly probably to give Chris a chance to interrupt him at any time. But the 22 year old didn't believe that his brother would really leave him there, would he? The look on the blonde's face let Chris doubt it. He tried to orb out but found it wasn't possible.

"I had Dr. David cast an anti orb spell here," Wyatt said. "But try yourself."

"I already did." The brunette sighed. "I know you only want to help and you think Uncle Henry is right with this sort of plan, but he is not and this is not how you can help me."

"At least you admit that you need help. You are only mad at Uncle Henry. If you weren't you'd understand that he is actually doing the right thing. Unlike the rest of the family he is not pretending everything is okay. He has some experiences with this kind of stuff and he knows that sometimes you have to force someone to change. Don't argue any further here with me, I made up my mind and no one knows about this yet apart from Uncle Henry and you know he can keep his mouth shut so no one will help you out here."

"And what will you tell them where I am."

"I will tell them where you are, don't worry. We can even visit you. But I won't have anyone stopping me, that's it. It's not so much fun for me either to leave you here behind. Dr. David is pretty nice and I trust him, so you can trust him as well." Wyatt pushed the paper back at this brother once again. "Sign."

Chris scanned what was written but he couldn't understand it as he his head was somewhere else. "What's going to happen with Josh? I can't leave him."

"He has a big family that is going to look after him. Moreover you're not gone so long. it's not even a month and when you back you'll care for him again on your own."

"I can not just leave him. I promised."

"You didn't just leave. You'll call him later and explain that you are sick and staying with a doctor. He'll understand."

"He's 4. He'll only understand that I broke my promise."

"Then tell him it's my fault. It's for the best, I swear. He'll forget that you even were away eventually."

Chris thought about it a second. "No, he won't." Was this was the future version of his son had been talking about? He wished he could be sure. Or maybe he already was sure and only tried to tell himself he wasn't. He didn't want to stay in some rehab. That would mean he was totally crazy.

"You are not crazy. You are sick."

Did he say that out loud? "That's the same." Chris took the pen. "Not one day more."

"Not one day less."

Chris sighed and put his name on the line at the end of the writing.

"You'll be fine, I promise. I'll get your bag. Stay here." Wyatt left his brother sitting at the table and smiled at the young nurse behind the desk.

Chris put his head in his hands. He had a terrible headache. They had given him painkillers in the hospital but they seemed to have worn off now. Or this new situation was causing the migraine. He let his eyes wander around the small entry hall. The color of the walls seemed freshly painted and the floor was perfectly clean. Piper would love it.

Wyatt let a duffle bag fall to the ground next to his brother. "I hope it's all you need, if not we'll come and visit you anyway."

Chris nodded. "Thanks."

Wyatt frowned at his brother. "Are you okay?"

"Only a headache from hitting my head."

"Dr. David will give you something."

"Dr. David? Is that his birth name or a pseudonym?"

"It's David Murlowski. But that's too complicated. He said everyone's calling him Dr. David." Wyatt took the papers and walked over to the nurse again passing them to her. Chris followed him still wondering why the hell he had agreed to this.

Julie, that's what the nurse's name tag said, typed something into her computer. "I need your ID or driver's license, please. You could just leave me your wallet. You don't need it here and we keep identifications for security."

"For security? If I run away?" Chris asked.

"Absolutely," Julie agreed.

"What's this a fucking prison?" Chris asked his brother.

"Just rules, stick to them. I'll get out of here now and go meet the family. You can handle this yourself, right?"

Chris shrugged. "I guess I have to."

* * *

Josh ran into the kitchen with Junior right behind him. He put his little hand on the seat of the chair and called 'First'. Of course, he was first the teenager had let him win.

Leo smiled at his grandson who was panting heavily. He picked him up to sit on one of the chairs. He got a glass with water for the 4 year old and a bottle of coke for his nephew. "How was your training?"

"It was really good. H even helped the trainer because he knows so much about baseball."

"H?" Leo frowned at the teenager.

"I hate to be called like dad and mom didn't want me to use my second name," Henry Jr. shrugged.

Josh tugged his grandfather by the sleeve of his shirt. "Where is my daddy?"

The ex-Elder's face showed surprise. He had thought that Chris would join his son and cousin at the play ground. "I don't know to be honest. I thought he was with you."

Josh shook his head. "He missed me playing," he said sadly.

Leo gave him a sympathetically smile. "Don't worry…" Orbs filled the kitchen and turned into Wyatt and Phoebe.

"Wyatt? What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you. About Chris. Nothing bad, don't worry."

"Do you know where my daddy is, Uncle Wyatt?" Josh asked.

"I do. I brought him there myself."

"Brought him where, Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.

"Glenford Hall, a rehab approximately an hour away from here."

"What? Why?" Leo asked.

Wyatt glared at him. It should be obvious. "Dad…"

Leo nodded. "Okay, I know. But why now?"

"He had an accident yesterday night."

"Oh my God! Is he alright?"

"He's good just hit his head and cracked his ribs. He's fine. Now, he'll be gone 4 weeks, we need to organize a bit."

Phoebe sat down next to Leo. "Wait. I don't understand. What is Henry covering?"

"Chris caused the accident while he was drunk. No one else was involved but still the police would ask questions."

Josh patted his grandfather's arm. "Where is my daddy?" he asked again.

Leo smiled at him. "Your daddy is in a hospital because he is sick." Wasn't a complete lie, was it?

Phoebe stroke her great nephews hair. "Don't worry about your daddy."

"When will he be back?"

"Soon. It's 28 days exactly," Wyatt said.

Josh took his fingers to count the days but he only new the numbers up to 22. It must be really long. His lower lip started to quiver. He still didn't understand where his father was but he knew that he had forgotten to take him again.

Henry Jr. sat the little boy on his knee. "Hey, that is not long. Don't be sad."

"It is!" Josh disagreed. He wriggled out of Junior's grip and stood in front of his uncle. "You go and bring my daddy back now, Uncle Wyatt, or I leave you frozen forever."

Wyatt couldn't suppress a smile. His little nephew narrowed his eyes. "I mean it, Uncle Wyatt. You better don't laugh at me."

Phoebe went next to Josh and placed a hand on his head. "Don't threaten your uncle. That is not nice."

"He brought my daddy away. That is also not nice."

"Josh, your dad is alright and we will go and visit him, too," Wyatt explained.

But the 4 year old wasn't satisfied with that. "You bring him back!" he yelled. "Because my daddy didn't want to go. He said he never goes away again without me. It's all your fault."

"Okay, okay. I admit I had to persuade him."

"What does that mean persuade him?" Leo asked.

Wyatt opened his mouth to answer but it turned out into an 'Ouch' as Josh kicked his shinbone before orbing out. "Seriously, I didn't deserve that. I only did what I thought was right. Glenford Hall is a good place. A friend of mine works there plus he is a witch as well."

"I'm only wondering if it had any use at all, when Chris doesn't even want to," Phoebe said. "We had that before."

"But he signed himself in, so maybe he does believe it has some use."

"Hey, where did Josh orb to?" Leo asked.

"Grandpa," Wyatt replied. "Listen, I know it seems a bit harsh but you weren't called last night and were told that he had an accident."

"Sweetie, we aren't saying anything against your action. But why in a cloak and dagger operation. You could have brought him home first, so we could all say goodbye."

"Because Aunt Phoebe, he wouldn't have gone then."

"You don't know that," Leo said.

"Okay, I don't. But what's done is done now."

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know about this. But I do agree that something had to happen."

"I should call Piper," Leo said. "And one of you should get Josh and tell Victor."

Wyatt orbed out at once but came back a few minutes later. "He refuses to come with me. He says that I'm a bad person and he doesn't trust me to take him home. But grandpa said it was alright if he stayed with him."

"I'm pretty sure he will stay a lot with his great grandfather for coming weeks," Phoebe said. "Dad always has time if no one else of us do."

"And I can go to the baseball training with him on Saturdays," Junior purposed.

"That's nice, Henry, but I think we should discuss this alone now," Wyatt said.

The teenager shrugged. "Sure, after all I'm only some stupid kid." With that he orbed out.

Wyatt sighed. "I have no luck with this family today."

A really muscular man led Chris through the many corridors of the building. They climbed up a few stairs and stopped in front of a light blue door with the number 8B.

"Here you go," the man said. He wore a nametag saying 'Jared'. He had no hair on his sun tanned head but seemed young He obviously spent a lot of time at the gym. He stepped into the room first and Chris followed him. It was a small room with a bed on the right side, a desk and a chair on the opposite wall under a window. A two door closet was next to it. Another door led into a tiny bathroom. But what Chris liked about the room was the balcony. He used the door handle but it didn't open.

"That's locked, sorry. But you can go into the garden whenever you want."

"Another way to prevent me from running away?" Chris asked.

"We do what we can," Jared smirked. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to take a look at your stuff."

"I do mind."

"Another rule, you know."

The brunette shook his head but regretted it at once as his headache only increased. He out a hand to his forehead. "Okay, let's take a look. Maybe my brother was clever enough to pack some aspirin."

"If he did, I'm afraid I'll have to take it with me."

Chris stared at him. "I won't even ask why that is."

"If you need anything you can go to Julie, Emma, Stefanie or Melanie at the desk in the hall downstairs."

Chris wondered if he could even find the way downstairs and upstairs again by himself. The house was really big inside. Probably because all the rooms were that small.

Chris turned the duffle bag upside down and let the contents drop on the bed.

Jared took the cell phone and the shaver. "You'll get it back when you leave again. Phones are downstairs next to the cafeteria and the bathroom holds everything you need. Make yourself comfortable. I'll come for you later."

Chris looked around the room. He sat down on the bed next to his stuff. He quickly sensed for Josh and was happy to find him with Victor. He didn't trust his brother to explain the whole situation to his son. The 22 year old scanned the things Wyatt had packed for him and found a really big book. He opened it and found it was a novel about a guy who kills his whole family and then pretends it had been someone else and he had only been lucky that he was still alive and everyone believed him. Chris frowned and wondered what Wyatt wanted to tell him with that. The book had over 2,000 pages. Chris flipped a few pages and found two pictures inside. One was Josh in his baseball uniform and the other was the photo from the future. He turned it over once more to read the note on the backside before closing the book. It was so stupid that he couldn't step on the balcony. The fresh air would maybe clear his mind a bit. He decided to give it a try by finding his way in the big house to ask Julie for a pill for his headache. He could ask her for the phones on the way and make a call home.

On his way he met about five people. They looked at him questioning while greeting him but Chris refused talking to them and they just walked off.

Julie had turned into a rather fat lady named Stefanie and she sent him to Dr. Miller in the basement of the building. If she hadn't used the term basement, Chris wouldn't have noticed it. The rooms there didn't seem any different from the rooms in the rest of the building.

Dr. Miller sat bent over some papers on a chair. He had the radio playing and hummed with the melody. He looked up when Chris stepped in. Dr. Miller seemed as old as Victor. He had warm brown eyes. But instead of just giving Chris a pill he insisted on giving him a check up there.

"I already had a check up at the hospital this morning. They gave me some pain killers but…"

"I know. You are not allowed to have any pills on your own. What did they say in the hospital?"

Chris told him about the car crash and his few injuries and that led to Dr. Miller examine him even more careful. But in the end he handed Chris a pill and some water.

"I recommend you keep it down the next 3 days. Don't hesitate to come to me again."

"You are pretty lonely aren't you?"

Dr. Miller grinned. "I could be retired but my wife died a few years back and I don't want to stay at home alone the whole day."

"So, you rather stay in a basement alone the whole day?"

The old doctor shook his head. "It's a difference. If I feel like I want to talk to someone I just climb up a few stairs and there are people I can talk to. Moreover I am needed here from time to time by someone. It's really important to feel needed."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave me a review, please. As for the new chapter we all have to wait until my beta gets back so I can't tell you when it will be. But I'm pretty sure it will be some day at the end of next week.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey, guys I made a little mistake with chapter 39 and 40. For those who have already read them, sorry for the confusion. something went wrong. For everyone who hasn't so far, just go ahead. **

**Sorry again. **

Chapter 39

"I'm not going back to the Manor. Me and Willy stay with great-grandpa and Auntie Phoebe," Josh told his grandparents. He had his little arms crossed over his chest and looked so much like Chris that it hurt Piper to look at him.

"But sweetie, all your toys are at home," his grandmother tried.

"And Grandma and I will be really sad if we have to be at home alone without you," Leo said.

"If Uncle Wyatt hadn't taken my daddy away, I'd come home," the 4 year old stated and drank from the milk Phoebe had placed in front of him.

"You know, it's no problem if Josh wants to stay here. I mean daddy is home and Coop is home most of the day and I can work from home. We can look after him," Phoebe replied. She thought it was bad that suddenly they almost fought over the little boy when a few years back Piper didn't even see him on the weekends. Moreover, she felt with her little great grandnephew. He was really confused and missed his daddy so much.

"I'm sure Chris would want him to stay at home."

Josh shook his head. "Daddy always told me to go to Auntie Phoebe and great grandpa Victor if I need someone because they would always be there for me. So, I stay here."

Leo sighed. "But grandma and I are always there for you, too. So, if you feel like you want to come home, you can orb back, okay?"

Josh thought that his grandfather looked really sad. But he had made up his mind already. He'd do what his dad had told him. He wouldn't get in any trouble then when he was back.

"The phones are alright. But you are not allowed to use them yet," Stefanie explained.

"And why not?" Chris had found the phones really easily. As it was noon, people were all heading to the cafeteria so he only needed to follow them. But when he dialed the number he didn't get a connection. Therefore, he was there again standing in front of the big woman.

"Because you need a patient number to get an outside connection," she said mechanically.

"Good, then please give me a patient number."

"I can't."

"Then get someone who can."

"I'm sorry. You'll get your number automatically after 3 days and that's when you are allowed to make phone calls. That's the rule. Just like visitors are only allowed on the weekends."

Chris sighed. Since he was here he was confronted with stupid rules. "Okay, I get that. But I think you just need to make an exception."

"There are no exceptions. If I make an exception for you, people will come running to me and want the same. That is not possible."

The brunette took a deep breath. He had told that to so many students before and now he finally understood why they looked so defeated afterwards. If he still had his job, he'd make an exception on the first person that'd come into his office.

"I need to call my son, so you may understand that it is really important."

"It's always important. But still there are no exceptions. A rule is a rule."

"Fuck the rules!" Chris thought he had kept his temper down long enough. But Stefanie didn't even flinch at his sudden outburst. "I can't help you."

Chris put his head in his hands. This was so frustrating. "And who can?"

He felt a hand placed on his shoulder. "I have been looking for you already," Jared said. "I'd say we get some lunch. Dr. David is going to see you after his next session in about two hours," Jared said. "So, there is still some time to show you around."

Chris glared at him. "Do I look like I need a fucking baby sitter?" It wasn't fair to scream at Jared as well. It was not his fault. But Chris often couldn't control his anger on only one person.

"No, but I thought you maybe need a friend to get used to everything."

"I don't need a babysitter or a friend. What I need is to make a call."

Stefanie sighed. She showed obvious how annoyed she was. "You can't make a call."

"I got that!"

"Alright." Jared got between them, and pulled Chris away from the desk through the door into the wide hall. "I see you are distressed. Back to my suggestion, we get some lunch…"

Chris groaned in frustration. "I don't need lunch."

"I think that's exactly what you need. Lunch and then rest a while."

"Listen to me," Chris emphasized. "I need to call my son. Because my stupid brother didn't give me any chance to say goodbye to him."

"I have a son as well. He's 6. Great kid."

"So, you understand."

"Yes, of course. But that doesn't change anything. You have to wait 3 days. Sorry."

Chris threw his hands up defeated. A chair in the corner of the hall went flying into the opposite wall. He took a deep breath. He'd risked exposing magic there. He knew he had to calm down a bit.

Jared frowned at the object. He narrowed his eyes on Chris who only shrugged. "Well, I'm sure someone will explain it to the little guy. His mom for example."

"He has no mom anymore. She's dead." Thinking of Kat didn't make him feel more relaxed.

"That's awful. I'm really sorry."

Chris shrugged. "It is how it is."

"And the rules are how they are. But you could maybe ask Dr. David later." Jared made him follow him towards the cafeteria. The large room held four tables where 10 people could sit at. There was a large glass door to get onto the porch where a few little tables were standing.

"What do you like?" Jared asked.

"I'm not hungry."

An old lady behind the bar greeted Jared. She handed him two plates with salad and a sandwich.

Josh sat on the bed in Prue's old room. When she had left for college she had taken her clothes and only a few other things with her. Therefore the room almost looked like she was only out a few moments although Phoebe started to use it as a storage room. The 4 year old didn't like the room. He pressed Willy to his chest and let a tear roll down into the soft body of the toy. Aunt Phoebe searched for some things for him to wear for the night but Josh already regretted that he said he wanted to stay there. He loved his Aunt Phoebe and great grandfather but he would rather stay in his room even though his daddy wouldn't be home. But maybe his grandparents didn't even want him there. His daddy had always said he shouldn't count on his grandparents too much and would rather stay with other family members. Moreover, his grandpa was sick and his daddy had told him not to bother him too much.

"Okay, sweetie, I found something for you. I'll help you getting ready for bed," Phoebe said.

Josh looked up at her. "Aunt Phoebe, I want to go home. Do you think that is okay?"

Phoebe sat down on the bed next to him. She stroked his head. "Of course, that is okay. That is your home." She took his hand. "You just orb us to the Manor."

Leo jumped slightly when the orbs filled the kitchen. Josh held the middle Charmed One's hand tightly.

"Hi, Leo. The little man wants to sleep in his bed."

Leo smiled happily. "Of course. Grandma and I were already waiting for you." He held his hand out for Josh to take. "It's fine Phoebe. Let me handle this."

The little brunette took his grandfather's offered hand and nodded. He sighed happily.

"_Let's see what your mommy has written down on the list," Chris told his almost 1 year old son who sat in the children's seat of the shopping cart. He had his favourite toy Willy sitting next to him and watched his father with large eyes. Chris took the list out of the pocket of his jeans. It was the second month he had been unemployed and as Kat was working again he had taken over the household duties. The 19 year old had no problem with that but Kat had such bad handwriting and always wanted the strangest stuff that going shopping was the most unnerving job. At least, Josh had enough of crying finally. And he slept through the night now…well at least he slept until half past 5 but he didn't seem to feel like he had to complain about anything. The only thing you couldn't do was push the cart too close to the shelves as Josh tended to reach out for everything._

_Chris pushed the cart while trying to figure out what was written down on the list when he crashed into someone else's cart. Josh squeaked rather delighted instead of scared._

"_So sorry," Chris said. He tucked the paper back in this pocket and finally looked up. "Really, it was an…" He stopped noticing who he crashed into. "Accident. Dad."_

"_Chris, hey, it's so good to see you." Leo moved over to his son and gave him a quick hug before turning to the little brunette sitting in the cart. "That's got to be Josh. Hey, little man."_

_Josh smiled at the older man and reached a little hand out towards his nose and giggled._

"_Hi, I'm your grandpa. How are you? Do you help your daddy?"_

_The 1 year old hugged his stuffed animal tightly but looked at his grandfather curious and without any restraint._

"_Dear God, he just looks like you," Leo told his son focusing back on him._

"_Yeah, I know. That's what everyone says." Chris avoided his father's gaze as much as possible but finally looked at him openly. "How are you, dad?"_

"_I'm good, thanks. And you and Kat?"_

"_We are fine."_

"_I'm really sorry I haven't been to see you guys yet. But I don't even know where you live right now. Everyone refuses to tell me."_

"_I told them to do so."_

"_Why?"_

_Chris shrugged. "Because we don't need you."_

"_You didn't think that I maybe need to see my grandson?"_

"_I'm sure you'd find out where we lived then if you really wanted."_

_Leo sighed. "That is not fair."_

"_Right. I need to be fair to you after how you treated me."_

_The ex-Elder took a deep breath. "You are right. We haven't been fair to you. But can't you give me another chance? I'm worried about you. I want to help."_

"_What about mom?"_

"_What about her? This is my decision. She is too proud to approach you now. But I know that she wished that you make the first step."_

"_She should know that I won't do that."_

_Leo nodded. "I know. But your mom's behavior has nothing to do with my position." He took a look into his son's cart. "Would you like to get a drink after we finish our shopping? I mean you are not busy, are you?"_

_Chris shook his head. "No. Kat will be out until later tonight." He considered the suggestion a moment but found that he'd love to talk to his father again. He had to admit that he had missed his family especially his parents for the last months. All the stress with baby Josh and his job and Kat… He really could do with a proper talk and maybe some advice. "I'd love that. You won't mind the one or other question, do you? I mean we know what to do but… you know, a few things."_

"_Sure. I'll meet you at the checkout in a bit."_

Chris knocked at a light blue printed door. He was called in by a man in his early thirties with blonde longish hair. He sat behind a heavy wooden desk, his feet popped up talking to someone on the phone.

"It'll be late…I know…Paperwork." He motioned Chris to come in and sit. "Don't start again…I know, I know… an assistant would help me. But I don't have one so I need to type everything myself…No, I won't bring anything home so you can help me…Because you are my wife not my secretary… I can handle it…I have to hang up now…Right… I'll see you later…Me too." He ended the call and switched the phone off. "Sorry. Now, Chris, right?"

"Right. And you are Dr. David. The man without a last name."

"With a difficult last name, I prefer. How's Wyatt? This morning he wasn't too good."

Chris shrugged. He couldn't care less about his brother right now. "Me neither."

"I see. And how are you now?"

"Not much better."

"Well, I hope we can change that. First, I guess, Wyatt told you that I'm a witch too, so don't worry about trying to keep magic a secret. And Jared does know about it too."

Chris let his eyes wander around the big office. One side of the wall was a shelf with tons of books and folders in it. Near the balcony were two green armchairs, a sofa and a small glass table. On the floor boxes piled up everywhere.

"No, I didn't just move in here," David said following Chris stare. "That is in fact my paper work. That's what I will be working on half the night today."

"Telepathy?" Chris asked.

"Empathy. Wyatt's my whitelighter. Well, my substitute whitelighter."

"There are substitute whitelighters? What is the other one doing?"

"Sitting in front of me. I guess we can switch that again once you are better."

"The Elders pass my charges to Wyatt?"

"Obviously. I don't hold it against you that you never showed up. We had it covered."

Chris decided he rather shouldn't have charges if he didn't even miss the ones he had. "I was wondering if I could maybe call my son. I hadn't a chance to tell him goodbye. Stupid Wyatt didn't leave me two minutes."

"I understand. But no. You know the rules. If you have a son, I'm sure you can understand how important it is to stick to the rules." Dr. David checked some papers. He turned around in his chair when some books flew out of the shelves but focused back on the papers at once. He pushed some towards Chris. "I have a schedule for you."

Chris didn't even look at it. "I guess if the rules are like that this is not the right place for me. So I rather leave."

"You can't."

"I can. I signed myself in, I'll sign myself out."

"That's not possible. You should have read the contract more carefully. It says once you sign you stay in my care for the next 4 weeks and no day less."

"That's a damn joke, right?" The doctor shook his head. Chris glared at him. He balled his hands into fists. The carafe with water on the table cracked.

"I am a bit worried about your powers, I have to say," David said with a nod towards the glass.

"I can control my powers." Chris said angrily. The bursting bottle said the opposite.

Someone knocked on the door and entered before he was called in. It was a red haired, small man. "Is something wrong, doc?" he asked with a strong accent.

"No, thanks, Michael. But you could search for Jared, please."

Chris sighed. "I'm sorry. I can control my powers, really," he said forcing himself to stay calm. "It's just…I really wished I could talk to my son. That would make me feel much better."

"I understand. I really do. As I said, empathy is my power. I feel your frustration. But if you tried to focus on the things that lay in front of you you'd understand the reason for this rule."

"I'm sure I won't." The door flew open but no one stood behind it.

David narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure about your powers?"

Chris stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "I am sure. No wonder you are friends with Wyatt. You are both some arrogant jerks that think they know about me. You know nothing!" his voice got louder with ever word. The desk chair rolled away under the young doctor making him fall to the floor.

"I never said I did," the blonde man replied calmly and stood up. He searched through one of the drawers. But Chris couldn't see what it was.

Although this made him even angrier he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. But it was so hard to focus on anything else but the strong negative feelings towards Wyatt. After all it was his brother's idea to bring him here and into this situation.

"And I think it is pretty arrogant of you to presume that everything is about you."

The little green lamp on the desk exploded.

David nodded towards the door and Chris followed his gaze. Jared stood in the room close to the door.

"Now, what are you going to do with me?" Chris asked.

"I just don't want my whole inventory in pieces. But what's even more important, I don't want anyone getting hurt." The blonde walked around the desk. He hid something slightly behind his back while approaching Chris. Jared inched closer blocking the 22 year old's way out. For a split second Chris wondered if those guys were in fact some sort of evil. Even if they weren't his instincts told him to get the hell out of here. But his attempt was useless as Jared held him back and this guy was not only looking like a body builder but also as strong as one. The lamp on the ceiling crashed down and Chris felt a strange pain in his arm. He looked down and watched the doctor using an injection.

"I'm calling your brother. I'm sure he can mix me some potion or write a spell to block your powers while you are here. It's only to stop you from hurting someone or yourself. I just can't trust that you really can keep your powers in control. No one told me you had such a temper."

A voice in Chris head screamed no. If he had no powers he couldn't sense for Josh anymore. He felt dizzy and really tired suddenly. He could barely keep his eyes open. Jared still held him upright and he heard another voice saying something about a room in the basement and no things to throw around. The voice sounded so far away and the more Chris tried to stay awake the more difficult it got.

When he woke up again, he found himself in a dim lit room. Through a small window near the ceiling came the last sun light. Chris felt the mattress and the soft blanket. He struggled a bit to sit up. There was no other furniture apart from the mattress on the ground. Chris rubbed his eyes but his vision stayed unclear.

He quickly sensed for Josh and found him in the Manor with his grandfather. Obviously, he still had his powers. He never had a problem to control his powers not even as a child. What had gotten into him this afternoon? He was angry with Wyatt and with himself and with the whole world but he never used his powers like that. He directed them against some demons maybe but he never lost control.

Jared entered the room. He switched on a much too bright light. Chris covered his eyes against it. "Hi, sleeping beauty. You missed dinner and I thought after the two pieces of lettuce this afternoon, you may be hungry." He placed the tray on the floor.

No, he wasn't hungry but his tongue felt too heavy to answer.

"I'm afraid you will stay here overnight as your brother needs a bit more time. Just for safety reasons."

Chris scoffed.

"Eat something. I'll see you tomorrow."

The brunette lay back down and turned on his side to face the wall. He only wanted to pity himself. That felt like the right thing to do now.

"If you need anything, there'll be someone outside. Just call," Jared said before leaving.

Chris waved his arm throwing the tray with the soup against the wall telekinetically. At least he could control his powers again.

Wyatt orbed into his old home and was really lucky when he heard noises from the kitchen. His mother would surely make him some breakfast.

Josh sat on his usual chair with Willy on his lap and ate some cereals. He gave his uncle a dark glare and concentrated back on his food.

"Hi buddy, how are you?" Wyatt decided to ask nevertheless.

"Not good and it is your fault."

The 24 year old wished he could just tell his nephew that it was in fact his father's own fault that they were in this situation now. But he wasn't even sure if Josh would believe him when he found out that his hero wasn't that perfect.

"Don't be so rude to your uncle, sweetie," Piper said. She cut half a banana in the little boy's bowl. "You don't look so good. How about some eggs and toast?"

"I don't feel so good either," Wyatt said. "I was actually counting on some breakfast."

Piper smiled and went to get him a plate. "You seem pretty tired."

"I am. I was awake half the night making up a spell to block Chris powers. I wanted him to still be able to sense but you know I'm not good with spells. So, I got Rachel to help me. And that was when the stress started."

"Why did you need to block his powers?"

"Because I needed to." He didn't want to discuss this with his little nephew sitting right next to him.

Piper filled a plate and placed it in front of him. "I'm sure you had a good reason. Are you and Rachel coming for dinner tonight?"

"If we talk to each other again until then, yes." The blonde started to eat. "Where is dad?"

"He's getting ready because we want to visit some friends. Coop should be here any second to pick up Josh." She faced her grandson. "You could go and see if you want to take some stuff with you, okay?"

Josh nodded and left the kitchen without looking at Wyatt once again.

"They really hate me," the young man said.

"No, they do not," Piper disagreed.

"Yes, they do. Chris had been yelling at me half the night until I finally blocked him out. And Josh won't even talk to me."

"They are just sad. It is the first time that they are separated from each other for so long. That's tough. By the way, have you and Rachel thought about a new date for the wedding?"

"Why?"

"Don't you want to wait for Chris to come back?"

Wyatt hadn't even thought about the wedding. "Right. The date is in three weeks. That's bad. When I tell Rachel we need to do it a bit later, she won't even want to marry me anymore."

"Of course, she will. She loves you very much."

"Yes, but she hates Chris just like he hates her and therefore she will never accept him as a reason."

"Well, she will have to. With having Josh full time and the restaurant and the club I really can't do anything for you now. Considering your brother won't even be there I don't even want to."

"No, we won't have the wedding without Chris here. She just needs to understand that. I purpose, you tell her tonight during dinner."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you are my mom and keep me out of trouble."


	40. Chapter 40

**I made a little mistake with uploading chapter 40 and 39. I hope there wasn't too much confusion. I fixed everything now ;-) Sorry again. **

**In the next couple of chapters there will be many flashbacks. I know some people really like them although I think they are not my greatest strenght. **

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Have fun with this!**

**Thanks to Ann. **

Chapter 40

"_The concentrated breathing will help you to block out the pain," the fat lady in the middle said. She sat on a pink gymnastic ball and looked pregnant herself. But she surely was too old for that_

"_I hate her. She looks like a pig. I hate this room. And I hate this course." Kat said. _

"_Something else you hate?"_

_She glared at Chris angrily. "Hey, I'm the one looking like a balloon, I guess, I'm allowed to be a bit cranky."_

"_You are not cranky. You are damn hormonal."_

"_We talk again when it is you who has to push a water melon through a needle eye."_

"_Just breath like the fat lady is telling you. Keeps you from talking."_

_The young woman hit him on the arm. "Why don't you do the stupid exercise?"_

"_Because I don't think that will help you in labour."_

"_Then what are you here for?"_

"_Just to accompany you both."_

"_Us both? You see I'm not even a single person anymore."_

_Chris rolled his eyes. He flipped through one of the information brochures that __lie at the entrance but found it not more amusing. "Seriously, Kat, life as we know is over."_

"_I want to go home," Kat whined._

"_In 18 minutes."_

"_I am serious. I want to go home. Right. Now." She struggled a bit but found she couldn't get up from the floor._

"_Now, you know why they are doing it on the floor. To stop whiny bitches like you from leaving."_

"_I just want that to be over."_

"_Only a few more weeks, okay? It'll be alright."_

"_Did you listen to her earlier about the forceps? How can you say it will be alright?"_

"_I mean the baby will be born one way or the other. It's got to get out eventually. That won't change if you whine or complain or freak out."_

"_I hate you." Kat put a hand on her rather swollen stomach. "And then I need to train 24/7."_

"_You will be running in circles with the baby the whole day, that's almost as good as spinning."_

_The blonde woman looked at her husband with pleading eyes. "Please, let's go home."_

_A shadow fell over the two of them from the big lady that towered over them. "The breathing is really important why?" she asked with a voice that wanted respect._

"_To block out the pain," they answered simultaneously._

_She obviously approved their answer and moved on to the next couple._

_Chris threw the magazine on the floor. "Let's go home."_

_Chris leaned__ heavily against the pay desk and cursed himself. Sure, he could do a 12 hour shift for 3 more dollars. What did you get for 3 dollars? How many diapers? Probably not enough. This job sucked. It had been good as a way to make some pocket money over the holidays to pay a night out. But as a full time job to pay the bills it sucked. On the other hand, he rather stayed here having nothing or not much to do than staying with Kat and her hormone induced mood changes. In one moment she could be really sweet and caring and in the next minute she got cranky and fought about everything. The baby should be born finally to end this._

_But what were they going to __do then? A baby wasn't a hobby but a full time job. Hopefully, it would be better than the full time job he already had._

_Although, his boss, Mrs Dafoe, was really nice. She wasn't too angry when he came in a bit late because he had to make sure Kat stopped crying or about the many phone calls he had done over the last weeks. __Not only she was not angry but she even brought him baby stuff every other day. Everything except for clothes as her granddaughter had a lot of pink and violet and red stuff which Chris wouldn't allow his son to wear. He hated the white sleeper with the little kittens Kat had gotten from a colleague already and planned on throwing it out once she was in the hospital. Unfortunately, she had somehow found out about his plan and hid that thing somewhere. Chris wasn't home much to know where she usually hid stuff. He didn't even know where the knives and forks were._

_Chris watched a young man wandering around the shop with a pile of similar looking jeans in his arms. It was the last customer. If he was out then Chris could go home. His colleague Charlotte was already waiting in the employee's room to get out but the man didn't seem like he wanted to leave just now._

Come on, man, it's the same jeans, take one_, Chris thought._

_Charlotte appeared behind him. "I should maybe tell him in which one his ass looks the best. Maybe he leaves then."_

"_It's worth a try."_

"_But I think with that ass it doesn't matter." She went over to the customer and talked to him. Chris smirked. His cell vibrated and he was tempted not to answer it when he saw Kat's name. But maybe she really needed something although it was pretty unlikely. She called when she felt lonely or bored. She should have go on working until labour but the stupid rules forbid. Now Chris had to deal with her._

"_I need you to come to the hospital, right now. I'm on my way as well__, I took a cab." She sounded so calm. For the first time in weeks she sounded calm and for the first time in weeks, Chris freaked. "Why?" Stupid question?_

"_Because, I think I'm having the baby now. Where are you anyway? Your shift is over for 20 minutes already?"  
"There is still a customer."_

"_Stupid jerk, should know that people have families and that they need to go home at some point. Seriously, your job sucks."_

"_Is that all you are worrying about right now?"_

"_What can I do? It's like you said the baby will be born eventually. Moreover, I can't wait to see my feet again. Just hurry, okay? You said you wanted to see the birth and we won't wait for you."_

_Chris closed the phone. If he hadn't felt like walking on a cloud __he had maybe told her that labor would take a few hours usually. He called for Charlotte and told her that he had to leave before going around the building and orbing off. He rematerialized behind a bush next to the entrance and waited for the cab to arrive. While he stood there he had to admit that on the outside he appeared really cool but his heart was hammering way too fat. But that had always been his speciality. Hiding his emotions behind a cold façade. It seemed like an eternity when he saw the yellow car and the driver getting out. The poor guy looked really pale._

"_It's okay," he heard Kat say. "Thanks." Chris went __to her side and took her bag. He searched for some bills. But the driver already restarted the motor. "Get something for the new born."_

_A nurse came out with a wheelchair. "__How far apart are the contradictions?"_

"_I don't know. Actually, I don't feel much but my water broke, so I though__t I'll get here."_

_The nurse frowned and walked a bit faster._

"_Is something wrong with that?" Kat asked. Chris had rea__d so much about babies and labor and stuff that even he understood that something wasn't alright here. But he wouldn't tell her if the nurse didn't._

"_You can go to the desk and fill out some papers," she said to Chris. "I'll take care of her. I'll come and get you when we figured out a room." She took the bag out of his hands and shoved him aside lightly._

"_But…" Kat turned around once more__, but then she was wheeled around a corner leaving Chris standing there. He was officially dismissed. He had no role in what was going to happen now. What a strange feeling. He was totally useless now. No one needed him to renovate the apartment, to buy something, to deal with officials, nothing._

_The nurse behind the desk gave him a clip board with some papers and a pen. He sat down on one of the orange plastic chairs. When he started to write he felt his hand shaking. But he still managed to fill out the names, except for the baby's name. The little guy would be nameless for a few days until Kat would finally make up her mind about the first name. Hopefully, no one would bother him then._

"_You can see your wife in room 424, just around the corner, second door. But you need to hurry she will be prepared for surgery," the nurse who had led them in said. _

"_Why surgery?"_

"_The doctor can explain that to you." And with that she was gone._

_Chris entered the room where Kat was already dressed in one of the hospital robes. A nurse fixed a transfusion to her arm while a monitor beeped. "This is the baby's heartbeat. Yours will show up on this monitor."_

_Chris made his way at the blonde's side._

"_What's going on?" Kat asked. Her calmness was gone now._

"_I don't know. The doctor will explain. Can you please get him?" Chris asked the nurse._

"_She'll be here in a minute."_

"_I'm scared. You promised me nothing is going to happen to the baby," Kat said._

_Chris remembered his vision about the little boy that hugged him while he waited for his mommy to light up the candle. "It will. I know it. It's just a bit more complicated."_

_A doctor entered checking some charts. "Okay, we won't lose any time. Betty will give you the injection. The baby's data is fine. We are a bit worried because you are early but apart from that I can assure you it's a regular thing."_

"_I don't think you'll do it with our baby on a regular basis."_

"_Don't worry. You are in good hands," the nurse called Betty said to what Kat shot her a dark glare. _

"_Good. The baby didn't turn so we need to do the C-Section. We think we saw the umbilical cord slung around the baby's neck, that's why we are rushing this a bit. But as you can see the heartbeat is still strong and regular. We'll get him out now."_

_Betty fixed the __canula__ in Kat's left arm. "Just breathe steadily."_

"_The room where the fathers wait is down the hall. You have to leave now," the doctor told Chris._

_And there he was useless again. Kat held onto his hand but the nurse ushered him outside. "You need to leave now. Please, go." And with that the door closed in his face._

Chris sat once again in the chair opposite Dr. David. The morning had been strange. After exhausting himself, Chris had fallen asleep again eventually but he didn't feel rested at all. Another nurse had brought him back to his room where breakfast was waiting for him. It was around that time that Chris felt something change and mused it was Wyatt's doing. He tried his telekinesis on one of the pillows and nothing happened. Now, he was completely powerless.

"I'm really sorry that we had those difficulties yesterday and for having to sedate you. But I'm ready to start fresh. I hope you are too. Now, tell me about your son."

Chris scoffed. "What for?"

"Just for my personal entertainment."

The 22 year old sighed. "His name is Josh and he is 4 year old. He loves to play baseball and his favorite toy is a stuffed dog named Willy that I bought him when he was two days old. He's really clever and outgoing. He likes to talk a lot. He got that from his mom as you can tell. It's really easy to like him and to make him like you. He's a real fighter. He was from the day he was born and he already can read me better than anyone. I feel so bad to leave him behind without even telling him goodbye. He won't understand what's going on."

"If he is so smart then I'm sure he will understand."

"You know me and Josh, we are always together. We live together so well. It's hard to explain. He just made himself fit into my life which is pretty good for me."

"But not for him?"

"Would you like to have a father like me?"

"Why not? From what I see all you can think of is your son when you are in a situation when you should in fact think about yourself. I think that makes you a rather good father to your son. The question is what does that make it for you?" David scanned some papers. "Well, I think to avoid future problems between us, I have a little suggestion. Wyatt told me that you work as a school clerk and that you are pretty good, too. I'm sure you know about office work."

"More than I want."

"Good. You can clean out my office and I let you make a call right now."

"How come that sudden change?"

"Can't you just accept that I want to do something nice for you?"

"Usually, people don't just do something for you."

"I do. But interesting thinking. We'll talk about that. Now," he handed Chris the phone. "Why don't you step on the balcony to have some privacy?"

Chris took his advice. The light blue sky held no clouds and the sun warmed him immediately. He quickly sensed Josh with his Aunt Phoebe. At least, Wyatt was clever enough to leave him this ability or he wouldn't still be here. While he dialed the number he smiled at the thought of when Josh first used a phone. He had a toy phone really early but then when Kat was working again the first weeks he was allowed to use the real one and talk to his mommy. Unfortunately, it scared him very much that his mommy's voice was coming out of a black little thing. He started crying and Chris had to explain to him the mystery of phones. A technique he hadn't understood himself. The next time Josh was much more self confident and used the phone bravely. But he had trouble learning that the person on the other end couldn't see you smile or nod or shake your head.

Phoebe answered the phone but Chris asked her for Josh at once. He heard Josh breath into the receiver and knew that he wouldn't start the conversation. It was always like that. Josh would never be first to speak into the phone.

"Hi Josh. How are you?" Chris tried his best to let his voice sound casually.

"It's daddy!" He said to someone, probably Phoebe because he could hear a female voice in the back answering him. "Me and Willy are really sad, daddy, because you are not here. When will you be back?"

"Soon."

Josh sighed. "Everyone says soon. Grandpa said that you'll be back in 28 days. Is that right?"

"Yes, that's right." It was typical for Josh to want to know exactly.

"I can't count to that," the 4 year old said and Chris could tell that he was trying to keep away the tears. Thinking of that alone made him do the same. There wasn't anything worse than your child crying because of you.

"Hey, you can count to 22, can't you? You count to 22 and then to 6 and that's when I'm back."

"Grandpa, gave me a calendar where I can cross the days on. He bought me a black felt tip pen. We marked the last day with a bright red sticker."

"That's great." Good, Leo really was a teacher. But at least he had a good idea. "You know what, I'll do the same." Chris looked over the big garden around the house. Josh would love to play here. There was no doubt.

"Daddy, I kicked Uncle Wyatt because he brought you away and grandma says I have to say sorry. But I don't feel sorry. He deserved that."

Chris had to smile although a tear was making its way down his cheek. "She is right, you need to say sorry. Don't be mad at your uncle. He was trying to do the right thing. Now listen to me. I want you to be a good boy and listen to what you are told. I want you to have a lot of fun and don't worry or be sad. Because if I know that you are not happy than I am not happy and then I can't get better, okay? I promise you I'll be back in no time." Josh didn't reply. Chris saw Dr. David pointing to his watch indicating that Chris should stop now. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, daddy. I will be good. But I will be sad sometimes but you get better soon. Me and Willy stay with grandma and grandpa and we will be good."

How can a 4 year old be that smart, Chris wondered. "Great. Okay. I need to end now, Josh. I'm sorry."

"But I wanted to tell you what happened during the training yesterday. Henry is coming to the training with me now until you are back. But he wants to be called H now. Because his daddy is already called Henry."

Chris shook his head. "You will tell me everything when you come to visit me. I really need to go now. I love you."

"I love you, too, daddy. And I will be good, so you can get well again and come back home. Don't worry about me. I'm a big boy now and I have Willy and grandma and grandpa and Aunt Phoebe and great grandpa and all the others. And I will say sorry to Uncle Wyatt but I won't mean it. We'll miss you."

"I miss you, too." Josh passed the phone to his Auntie Phoebe and Chris ended the call.

Chris leaned against the balcony a moment. He really hoped everything was going smoothly while he was away. Even though his parents had raised him and Wyatt and his aunts had children themselves, he couldn't find himself believing that they could make up for him.

**I really wanted to have Chris talk to Josh and try to explain to him what his going on. Don't forget to leave me a review please. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Once again, I'm really sorry for the confusion with the last two chapters. Here goes the next one, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last time, I really appreciate it. **

**Thanks to Ann. **

Chapter 41

Rachel sat on the sofa her legs crossed, flipping through a magazine. She hadn't spoken to Wyatt since last night's dinner when Piper had told her that they needed to do the wedding later when Chris was back. She had tried to get Wyatt on her side, that they didn't need Piper to help them and that marrying without Chris there was perfectly fine. Maybe even better than when he was there. But Wyatt agreed with his mother and the rest of the family did so as well. So in the end, she lost. Well, she didn't really. Wyatt was still going to marry her and what where a few weeks more or less. But it bothered Rachel to no end that she had to stay behind Chris. He had called their wedding a wedding from hell and who was he to say that anyway? There was no need to be angry with Wyatt it wasn't his fault. It was Chris'. He put himself in that mess and now everyone was crazy about him.

The door to the apartment opened and Rachel knew she had to decide quickly whether she wanted to still be mad at her boyfriend and punish him with silence or if she should act all sweet and kind and admitting she over reacted.

"This is not funny," Wyatt said angrily.

Rachel frowned. She walked into the kitchenette to where she now heard the blonde man talking.

"Seriously, you got me worried down there." Wyatt closed the door of the fridge and revealed Josh standing there with Willy in his arms grinning.

"Don't worry, Uncle Wyatt. I can freeze the cars," the 4 year old said.

"I'm sure your dad doesn't think that this was funny."

"But if you tell him he will blame you for not looking after me." Josh grinned even more when Wyatt sighed. The 24 year old had to admit that that was true.

"Just be careful and don't run away."

"Wyatt?" Rachel finally got his attention.

He glared at her a moment. "Oh, so madam is talking to me again. How generous." She crossed her arms over her chest. That was not the reaction she had expected. But maybe she had been wrong thinking that Wyatt felt sorry instead of angry with her. "What's going on?"

"Depends on what you mean. Right now, Josh scared me to death getting out of the car by himself on the road." Wyatt picked his little nephew up and sat him on the counter top. "Okay, this little accident stays between me and you. No one will ever know about that. Your dad would be killing me without second thoughts."

"Are you afraid of my daddy?" Josh asked.

Wyatt shook his head but thought about that again. If something happened to Josh, he sure as hell should rather be afraid. Chris wouldn't treat him better than any random demon then. And demons were usually vanquished. "I'm not afraid of your dad. I just have lots of…respect."

Josh nodded. He didn't know what respect was but he could tell that his uncle was indeed afraid of his dad sometimes. He pressed his face into Willy's soft hair. He didn't want to be here. "I want to go home."

"You can't go to the Manor now. No one is home there and I need to work on some student's work. You stay here with me and Rachel."

Josh crossed his arms over his chest. "But you can't play here. I want to go outside playing. My daddy always plays with me outside when I come back from kindergarten."

"Yes, but unlike your dad, I have work to do when I come home."

"My daddy has work to do, too." Josh used his fingers to count down was his father was doing. "He does laundry and cooking and cleaning and goes shopping and he is even ironing our clothes and vacuuming and paying bills and…" Now, that should be the things Chris named when he told Josh to occupy himself because he was busy. "But I can help with the laundry and the cleaning and I set the table sometimes."

"Alright, I see. But I'm sure you don't mind drawing a bit while I do my work. Or…" Wyatt had an idea. He turned around to where Rachel was still standing watching them. "Or Rachel can go outside with you to the playground or somewhere. How does that sound?"

The young woman shot him an evil look. "Wyatt…"

"Yes, dear. Now, wouldn't that be the perfect opinion to prove your mommy abilities not only to Chris."

Rachel sighed. "Fine."

Josh wasn't sure if he wanted to play with Rachel but it was probably more fun to go outside than stay in the little apartment so he agreed. "But I need to change into my other clothes."

"That's alright. You can keep wearing those. We'll wash it."

"But my daddy doesn't want that."

"Josh, there is one thing you need to learn for your future especially with your dad. He doesn't need to know everything."

* * *

Chris checked the doors for the right number. When he got there he checked it on the pink paper he had gotten form Dr. David again. It said Monday 10 to 12 pm, group session with Emily, group 4, room 18. Group session. Sounded like some weird sex practice.

But at least he had something to do. The previous day had been so boring. After Dr. David dismissed him, because he wanted to go home finally he was left by himself which was never a good thing. He tried to read a bit and the book Wyatt had given him but it was so stupid that he couldn't go on. He pretty much only wandered around to get some kind of orientation in the large building. But found himself in his room again soon laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

There was no doubt this was the right room and he was going to be part of a group session whatever the hell that meant.

The room was in a light shade of violet. Seven white chairs were standing in a circle. In the corner stood a table with some glasses and bottled water or juice and coffee. It was similar to the room he and Kat had the information evening for new parents. Even the woman who had the name tag 'Emily' looked like the woman who had hosted that evening. A petite woman in her 40's with some grey strands.

That evening had been for shit.

"Hello. I'm Emily."

"Yeah, well. I can read," Chris replied.

"I don't like cocky remarks," she said sounding a lot like a teacher.

"Then you won't like me. Cocky, sarcastic and cynical remarks are my trademark."

She looked at him a moment longer than it was comfortable and then laughed. "Oh don't worry. I'm just joking. You've got to be Chris. Please take a pen and a sticker and make yourself a nametag."

"But you already know my name."

"But the others won't."

Chris shook his head but did so and rolled his eyes. _Insane! _

The rest of the people that made group 4 were coming in a crowd. They were all chatting along. Chris thought some of them seemed familiar from when he had been in the cafeteria but he couldn't be sure.

The 22 year old expected that he had to introduce himself like it was usual but Emily took over that job and it were two really relaxing hours listening to the other people talk.

But he should have known it wouldn't stay that way because the next day when his group met again at 1 to 3 pm, Emily gave him a large piece of paper that said 'I don't like to talk so ask me everything'.

"You are kidding me," Chris said.

"No, not at all. I watched you yesterday and waited for you to participate on our discussion but you didn't. Dr. David said I should pay special attention to you. I'm sure we will have a lot of fun with you today. Take a seat."

Chris would love to hit her. Real hard. And Dr. David as well. He took the pink paper out of his jeans. He would meet with the stupid jerk later that day to tell him his opinion.

Helen was the first one to ask him a question. "Haven't you been together with this girl from breakfast TV?"

"Yes, but she only did the breakfast TV thing about 3 months or so."

"I remember her. She was really gorgeous."

Chris nodded like he always did when someone talked about Kat.

"What girl?" Bill asked. He was a really fat guy with too long greasy hair.

"You don't know her. You are not from San Francisco. A local VIP."

"How old are you anyway?"

Question number 2 everyone asked him. "22. Why?"

"I was just wondering," Philip said. The afro American had the room next to Chris and played Jazz music half the night.

"You had a son together with her right? How old is he?"

"I still have a son. He's 4."

"You started early, son," George replied. He was already in his 60s and wore really strong glasses.

"It's really bad to be separated from your children for so long," Helen said. What Chris had found out about Helen worried him a bit. She always talked about her children when in fact it weren't her children but the pupils in her class. She didn't have any children.

Chris nodded. "But I have a big family to look after him." The longer he told himself the more he believed it.

There was a small pause until Diana spoke up. She was a really skinny person with thin hair. She wasn't talking much and Chris found himself treated unfair that only he had to wear the stupid label. "I'm wondering why you are here."

"So am I," Chris said.

"I mean you don't really call that trouble you are in, do you?"

Chris wasn't sure if he should feel offended or not. He hadn't known that this was a trouble competition. "Well, I became a parent with 18. I am now a single father because my wife who I never really loved but married because of my son died a few months ago. I was kicked out by my parents, who prefer my brother over me. I have the 5th job in my life which is not paying much. I have social services constantly on my tail. I was judged by some random reporter to which I broke up with my girlfriend. I crashed my car against a tree and that is how I ended up here."

Diana scoffed. "Those are peanuts. Do you want to know what happened to me?"

Chris shrugged. No, he didn't want to. He had enough to deal with.

"When I was 13 my mom died. My father married again a short time later. My step mother hated me. She made my life hell. So I went to live with my uncle in New Mexico. After some time he started to abuse and rape me. When I was 16, I got away from him. I went back to San Francisco and my dad. But he was still living with my stepmother. He gave me some money to find an apartment and that was all his help. I worked in a bar. I randomly stripped. At 18 I married my husband. He was a good looking man with a car and a big apartment. He worked in a factory and wasn't home much. But when he was home he abused me as well. He beat me up so bad several times that I had to go to hospital. I got pregnant and my daughter was sick. She had mucoviszidosis and died when she was 14. My other daughter ran away with her boyfriend. I don't know where she is. My husband had cancer and died as well and now my father is sick as well and my stepmother and he got divorced so I should be caring for him. I was sent here by the police because I was wandering down a highway totally drunk. I don't even know if I want to go back home again because I have nothing left to go back to. And now tell me again about your problems. What is the worse the gorgeous wife or the big family that cares for you?"

"Just, that my gorgeous wife is now pretty dead and my big family wasn't really caring for the last 5 years. But if I had known that this was a competition on who has the worst past, I'd have made up some stories."

"Don't listen to Diana too much," Philip said. "She always likes to talk about herself."

"That is not true. You all have no idea what I went through!"

"We do know. You tell us every occasion you get," Helen replied.

Chris shook his head. _Drama_!

* * *

"Before I forget it. Here is the key to my office." Dr. David handed Chris a single key.

"What should I do with it?"

"Well, our deal, you surely remember. I thought I let you have flexible times as I have my sessions with the other parents in the office downstairs and I'm barely here. I only invite you here."

"I feel honoured."

"Now, how was your week so far?"

"You mean the two days since we talked last?"

"Yes. I could also have asked. How was your group session? Do you like the group?"

"What if I said no?"

"I'd find you a new one."

Chris shrugged. "I guess its fine. They are psychos."

The young doctor frowned. "I'm sure they say the same about you."

"I'm sure."

"Alright, let's start. We have a full 60 minutes. I don't like the 45 minutes policy. First, I want to know some basic things, if you don't mind."

"Fire ahead."

"I like the cooperative way you are acting today. Have you ever been to a counsellor before?"

"Two times. First like 3 minutes, the other time 45 minutes and then I was sent home to never come back."

"Why is that?"

"I was told as long as I don't accept I have a problem there is no use in helping me with my problem."

"That is pretty true and leads me to my next question; do you admit you have a problem?"

"Yes."

Dr. David raised his eyebrows surprised. "Really? Then please say it."

"I have a problem."

"No, no, no. That's not what I want to hear. I want to hear that you admit on being alcoholic."

"Well, bad luck for you because I can't say that. That would be a lie."

"And why is that?"

"Because alcoholics drink every day, right? And I can proudly say I don't."

"Okay. If you say so. I won't make that our topic today. We'll see what you say in a few days."

Chris shrugged. He would probably say the exact same. "Can I say something about the exposing methods you have in the group sessions."

"Exposing?"

"Yes. I want you to know I had to wear a stupid label saying that everyone could ask me a question because I don't want to talk."

"Oh, I see. That's Emily's method not mine. I guess that was pretty embarrassing."

"Yes."

"Then I think you will talk on your own the next time."

"I guess so."

"Then the method works." David smirked. He missed Chris angry glare. "Now. Let's talk about something. Clocks are ticking. I was hoping you were going to tell me a bit more your son or his mother."

"I can give you the DVD from the special they did about her after her death."

"But that wouldn't tell me much about her personality, would it?"

Chris shrugged. "I can't tell you either."

_Chris wasn't too happy about being at his brother's late birthday party. But his parents had insisted that the both of them were out of the house for tonight. They probably wanted to have a quiet night for themselves. Although, they would have tons of quiet nights in the future. Wyatt would finish college after the summer and Chris would be on the other side of the country in Harvard. When he had first told his mother he was leaving not only the town but even the state she was trying her best to persuade him to stay at home. She was afraid of demons most of it and that he wouldn't eat enough, wash his clothes, clean up his dorm room, and what else. She acted like he was a baby and couldn't care for himself. It was scary to go away from home all alone for the first time but it also was exciting. Not to mention, that he could always orb home in the blink of an eye. Chris should have gone to another party. A party with his old school mates. After the prom he hadn't seen any of them and he probably wouldn't see any of them ever again. He found himself not really caring about that. Surely, he would find new friends in college. Moreover he was way too proud of himself that he had managed to be accepted in Harvard as the only one of his year from his high school. You could surely be proud of that. _

_Wyatt snapped him out of his thought. "My baby brother. Who bought you the beer? Aren't you too young for that?" _

_Chris shrugged. "It's mom's club. It's almost as if we were at home." _

"_And since when is mom letting you have a beer at home." _

_Chris rolled his eyes. His brother was so not funny. _

"_Anyway, meet Kat. Kat, that's my brother." _

_The young blonde woman nodded. "Well, then Wyatt's brother, do you have a name on your own?" _

"_Sure, it's Chris." _

"_Kat is a famous radio host at Channel 8." _

"_I barely listen to the radio or that particular channel." _

"_Really? I'll send you a questionaire to your media habits from our customer services." _

_Chris looked at her like she was crazy. "I forego, thanks." _

"_That wasn't an offer. We always care to animate new listeners." _

"_What do you have to do to become a host at a radio channel?" Chris wondered why he even asked. He was so not interested in talking to that girl. He was actually wondering why Wyatt had placed her in front of him anyway. But when he looked around he noticed that obviously just like him Kat was not a part of Wyatt's usual liege of friends. She was a bit older and had a strange accent. _

"_You study journalism." _

"_Right. I guess you have to speak pretty clearly on the radio." _

"_Indeed." _

"_So, how is it with the accent?" _

"_What accent?" Kat put her hands on her hips. _

"_Your accent. What is it?" _

"_I'm from Texas if that's what you want to know. But I worked pretty hard on my accent and it is gone." _

"_Obviously not, when I hear it." _

_She scoffed. "I speak perfectly fine, thanks. No one ever complained about any accent." _

"_I'm sure they only wanted to be niece because it's really obvious." _

_She glared at him for a moment angrily. "It is not." _

"_Okay, okay. You have no accent at all. Satisfied?" _

"_No. I really don't have an accent, so say it like you mean it." _

"_I can't that would be a lie." What kind of stupid conversation was that, anyway? Chris looked to his right but realized his brother was already gone. Stupid Wyatt left him alone with the crazy chick. At least, she was pretty. "I never said the accent sounded stupid. I think it's nice. Sounds pretty good. A bit edgy. Different from the others." _

_She frowned a moment. "Okay, that was pretty good. You know when to use which words. I like that." _

_Chris nodded. "Thanks, I guess." _

"_So, what are you doing?" _

"_Waiting to head to Boston." _

"_Boston? What do you do in the cold East of the country?" _

"_Going to college. Harvard, to study medicine." _

"_Wow, that is amazing. There are not many people accepted in Harvard. You should be proud." _

"_I am." _

"_You don't look like a doctor, though." _

"_That's because I don't wear the white lab coat, you know." _

_She nodded smiling. "Right, of course. That's what's missing." Chris smiled at her as well. You just had to. Her smile was affecting. "Now, as long as you are here, do you dance? I already tried on Wyatt but he has no rhythm at all. I guess since you are brothers you have earned that genes, maybe." _

"_I'm everything Wyatt isn't." _

_Chris entered the café and looked around for the person he had to meet. Strange enough that Kat had called him. Not strange just inconvenient. And why after a bit more than a month. You either call at once after the sex or never again. Everything in between is suspicious. _

_He saw her sitting at a tiny table at the edge of the café a glass of soda in front of her, flipping through the pages of a magazine. She still was beautiful. Well, you can't get ugly within a month, can you? Actually, Chris thought she looked even better in the simple jeans and shirt instead of the short glittering dress she had worn at Wyatt's party. _

_The brunette walked over to her and sat down. "I'm here. I have an hour lunch break, so…" _

"_We won't need that long. I'll buy you a drink." _

_A waitress came and Chris ordered a coke. "Now, what is so important?" _

"_I never said it was anything important. I only said I needed to see you." _

"_Okay, why did you need to see me after all those weeks?" _

"_I have something to tell you. It's serious. But first, you need to know, that it was really, really absolutely not planned." _

_Chris nodded. The waitress came back to serve him his drink and Kat waited until she had moved away again. _

"_I'm pregnant. I thought you should know." _

"_Why?" _

"_Why did they accept you in Harvard again? Surely, it wasn't because of your bright intelligence. I'm telling you that because you are the father." _

_Chris took a sip from is drink. "Yeah, sure." _

"_It is true." _

"_No way is that true." _

"_Yes it is." _

"_No…" The 18 year old shook his head. And even if it was true he wouldn't want to know. "We used protection for God's sake. Just like my dad taught me." _

"_I know that. I'm sorry but I have to know, don't I?" _

"_How can you be so sure?" _

"_Because it fits with the timing. I can count, you know." _

"_Right. And you didn't…you know…" _

"_What? Had sex with someone else? What do you think of me?" _

"_I think that you slept with me at my brother's party in the backroom of my mom's club." _

_The young women looked away a moment. "I know. But it still is your baby." _

"_Then let's take a paternity test." _

"_We won't need to. I have the appointment in two days, 9.30." _

_Chris was still trying to wrap his mind around what she had just told him. A kid? He would have a baby? He sure as hell didn't feel like a father at all. How could that happen anyway? He looked at her. "What appointment?" _

"_For the abortion," she said this so calm. "Don't look at me like that! I came here to build up a career. I admit it isn't going as smoothly as I had wished for but I won't have it ruined by a child. I'm sure you don't want to be a father as well." _

_Good question, he had never thought about it. "But an abortion? That's murder. Moreover it isn't that easy." _

"_Well, I guess nine months pregnancy isn't either." _

_Chris nodded. "It's just…you know if it was money, I could give you some. I mean always. Not really much right now but later. I guess as a doctor you earn pretty good money. I mean, I would support you. Both of you, I mean." _

"_God, do you really think I need your money. I earn my own money for years now. It has nothing to do with money." _

"_So, your decision stands." _

"_Yes." Okay there was no doubt in her voice at all. A baby. And she was going to kill it. "Listen, I know it's a bit sudden. But I was surprised, too." _

"_If you already decided then you shouldn't have told me about it at all." _

"_Chris, you don't want a baby. You go to Boston in a few weeks. You have everything planned for yourself and so do I. We don't need this right now." _

"_I know that." _

"_You are still a kid yourself. I just thought you should know. I never wanted to worry you, though. After this you won't see me again. Just, forget it." _

_Despite nodding Chris already knew that he would never forget this. _

"_My sister, she got pregnant two years ago. My dad wanted her to marry the son of a farmer's friend of his. But she got the baby from someone else. My dad was furious. He almost drove our family apart. The father of the child ran away. I guess it was better for him. My dad would have killed him. Now they live with my parents and my dad doesn't leave one opportunity to show my sister that she has given birth to a bastard. And he shows it towards the child as well. I don't want that. I don't want that for my child." _

"_Your father is an asshole." _

"_You got that right. But he is my father. He's angry with me enough that I left town." _

"_But if I thought of one good argument you would think about it again, right?" _

_She shook her head. "I'm sorry." _

* * *

_Chris banged at the door constantly but no one opened. "Kat, open the door, please." _

"_For God's sake, Chris. I can't open the door. I'm not inside," a voice behind him spoke. Kat climbed up the stairs her purse in one hand, a large brown paper back in the other. She took her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door. "What do you want?" _

"_I thought of a good reason." _

_Her apartment wasn't big but it looked nice. Very clean and modern. Not Chris' style but nice. She led him into the kitchen where she placed the paper bag on the table and started to unpack groceries. "What good reason?" _

"_I know it may sound absurd but me and my whole family, we are witches. Really powerful witches to be exact and the baby will be a witch as well." _

"_Even if I believed you, how would that be a reason?" _

"_You don't believe me? Watch me." Chris orbed out and back in. Kat stared at him with large eyes. "And because I am a witch I saw that the baby has to live. Please." _

_The blonde women dropped on a chair. "How did you do that?" she whispered. _

"_It's magic. Please. Are you listening to me?" _

"_I'm trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you erupted in little lights right now." _

"_I'm a witch," Chris repeated. "I saw our baby. It's a boy. He's… he is gorgeous. He just looks like me but has your eyes and your attitude." _

"_My attitude? You don't even know me." _

"_Well, it sure isn't mine, so it's got to be yours. He's great. Really. He deserves a chance." _

"_But what about our chance to reach what we want?" _

"_If we do everything right, we can have everything we want." _

_Kat still shook her head. "You won't even be here. And don't expect me to care for a baby alone. I can't do that." _

"_I'll stay." _

"_Chris…you can't stay." _

"_Why not?" _

"_What about college? I thought that was important." _

"_It is. But it can wait. I know one thing if you abort the baby I will be wondering my whole life, what would have been if…and if I judge you almost one bit right then I know you will too." _

_When she looked up again, there were tears in her eyes. "Of course. Do you think this is easy on me? Every day I have this feeling like I get more connected to the baby. It's just…I'm…" _

"_We are…what? Scared shitless?" _

"_Yeah. What are we going to do?"_

**_As I said there'll be some flashbacks in the next few chapters. I hope you'll like them and everything else. As always let me know through a little review. _**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi guys a bit late, but here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks a lot for the reviews. Someone asked if Chris was remembering the other timeline eventually and I think I never answered. So here for everyone, no. **

**Thanks to Ann, I hope you feel better. **

Chapter 42

Phoebe went into the building and smiled at the many pictures on the wall. Most of them showed nothing in particular but colorful patterns. It seemed so long ago since Phoebe had picked up her own daughters from kindergarten. Kids grew up too fast and now Prue was barely home, Patty had mainly boys and clothes in her head at the moment and Penny seemed really depressed lately.

She found the right room where her great nephew should be and found it empty. The back door was open, though and Phoebe saw and heard the kids playing outside. A young woman in her late 20s was kneeling next to a little dark haired girl and helped her tying her shoe laces. She recognized Phoebe the moment she stood up again.

"I'm Nancy. You have to be Josh's aunt?"

"Great aunt, but yes, I'm here to pick him up."

"I was wondering and I hope it doesn't sound too curious but Josh wasn't picked up by his father for the third day now and I only wanted to know if everything was alright."

"Oh, yes. It's alright. Chris is not in town at the moment, that's all. He'll be back in a few weeks."

"I see. That's why Josh is so…" She struggled to find the right word. "Sad. He was really unhappy these days. He's not playing much with the other kids, mainly stays on his own and talks to Willy. That's not really like him."

"Yes, you know, he just misses his dad. I'm sure he will get better."

Nancy turned around and gave the little boy that sat in the sandbox by his own a sympathising look. "Well, there is one more thing. I don't think it is anything to worry about considering the circumstances but you maybe want to know and tell his father."

Phoebe was quite sure that she wouldn't tell Chris.

"He started thump-sucking again. I don't think it is something to worry about. I guess he will stop again. Many kids search for some kind of security when they lost someone."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, yes, indeed. Josh is so much fun to be around. He's really an adorable child therefore I got a bit worried about his behaviour lately. But now that I know what's going on I understand and will pay special attention to him to cheer him up."

"That is really nice of you. I will do the same."

Josh spotted his great aunt and was really happy to see her instead of his uncle. He had no fun with his Uncle Wyatt because he was obviously mad and he never had fun with Rachel because she didn't want to get dirty or play with him long.

"We are not going to Uncle Wyatt, are we?"

Phoebe glanced at him through the rear view mirror. "No, sweety. I'll drive you home to the Manor and if you want I stay with you and your grandpa and we play."

"Okay. I just don't want to stay at Uncle Wyatt's because they don't want me and Rachel always gets mad when something gets messy."

The middle Charmed sister frowned. "Don't worry. You won't have to stay with them anymore if you don't want."

"I'm still mad at Uncle Wyatt but I'd stay with him but not with Rachel. I don't like her."

Phoebe wondered if the 4 year old really didn't like Rachel or if he was influenced by his dad.

* * *

Chris was really happy that he finally found his way through the large building without standing around like a fool. But that didn't help him now when he had to find the 'obstacle'. All his stupid schedule said was Wednesday 6 pm field behind the building.

_Field behind the building._ What a joke! Around the whole building was a grass field.

But Chris eventually found an area with a gate around a course. He saw car wheels laying in a row leading to some net that hang about 6 foot in the air. Then wooden walls in various heights followed. There also were tows hanging from a large tree in the far end of the area and more obstacles.

"Are you the newbie?" a dark voice said behind him. Chris turned around and found a not so tall but really muscular man standing in front of him. He wore a camouflage suit. Chris sighed. Could it really get any stranger?

"Yeah, I guess," Chris replied shrugging.

"I guess, Sir. My name is Riley. I was drill sergeant until three years ago. I had to leave the active office because of a knee injury."

The 22 year old wondered if he looked like he was interested in that.

"Now, this course represents the obstacles in life you have to overcome. Some are more difficult than others. Some follow quickly after one another. For some you have a long way to go. See, this is your charge. Overcoming this means you can overcome everything."

"No, it doesn't."

Riley gave him a glare that told him he wasn't used to people disagreeing.

"I mean, come on, jumping over those bars doesn't mean that I will survive a serious illness or anything. It only meant I am pretty athletic."

"So, you think this is a little game? Some sort of activity to make your day shorter? It's not as easy as you may believe."

Chris eyed the course once more. "Okay, you want me to do this circuit training?"

"I do. But if I were you I wasn't that cocky. With that attitude you won't come far."

"Whatever."

"Good, we'll see how far you come. First, you do a few rounds running."

The brunette shook his head. This was so crazy. But he decided he had nothing else to do so why not have some physical education. He hadn't done sports in ages anyway. Well, except for running around after or with Josh – that was exhausting enough. He still found himself going on pretty well. He wasn't even that much sweating after the first 3. Then 5 rounds later, he started to wonder when he was supposed to end this.

"Just keep going," was all Riley said.

* * *

From now on Josh would be the first one running to the phone whenever it rang. Phones were stupid but right now he was glad some really smart man had developed them. They were so much more important than TVs. Or almost.

"Daddy, it's 23 more days. Grandpa taught me how to count to 30 now. Do you want to hear?"

Of course, he wanted to hear. It gave him some time to get his breath back. Stupid drill sergeant Riley. If he was like that with his soldiers they probably all got killed in war because they wanted to commit suicide.

The damn course represents your life. What a stupid jerk. He had let Chris do extra rounds because he had sworn too much. Result of this stupid day, he hadn't overcome the obstacles. His excuse was that he was too tired after all the running around. But Riley told him bluntly that he was too much of a loser and that if he couldn't do this then how was he supposed to do everything else. Well, that was indeed the question Chris was asking himself.

"Did you listen, daddy?"

Chris smiled to himself. No, he hadn't. "Sure, that's great. Aren't you the most clever 4 year old ever?"

"Uhu. You know what?"

"What?"

"Me and grandma went to the library because I wanted her to read a story of J.C. Wells or Vic Net to me and you know what the lady said. She said, those are no books. So I told her that you knew the stories. Why are there no books in the library?"

"Josh, those stories are in no book. Daddy makes them up for you. No one else knows any of them."

"But that's stupid. It should be in a book. Who makes the stories stand in books, daddy?"

"The publisher prints them in a book. And the author writes them down first."

"You should write the stories down like an au…au…"

"Author. A writer."

"Like a writer. Right."

"We'll see about that. But if you want I think I could make up some more stories and write them down so someone else can read them to you while I'm away."

"That's a good idea. We can take them when we come to visit you. Grandpa said we'll see you on Sunday."

"That's great. I can't wait to see you guys." Actually, that depended on who will come.

Like Josh had read his mind he said. "I will come and grandpa and Uncle Wyatt. Uncle Wyatt has to come because he knows the way. Great grandpa wanted to come too but grandma said it was to tiring for him. But I guess he will come anyway."

Chris didn't believe that his grandfather would let Piper tell him what to do. "That's great."

Josh told another story about kindergarten and was really upset when his father told him that it was time for him to get ready for bed. "But I have so much more to tell."

"I think so. Good night, Josh. Give the phone to grandma please."

Josh sighed and told him goodbye.

"Hi, sweety, how are you?" Piper asked.

"I've been worse. I guess."

"Are you eating?"

"Every now and then. I would starve otherwise, you know."

"Chris."

"Mom. Listen, I just remembered that someone needs to pick up grandpa's medicine. I usually go there Thursday afternoon. But I guess his pills always run out Friday, so you don't need to go tomorrow."

"Hold on, you are getting your grandfather's medicine."

"Yes. But you need to do that now. Or send Wyatt. And don't forget his doctor's appointment next week. And you could get to the hairdresser with Josh if you have time. If not ask Patty and give her some money from me so she can do something with her hair as well. That usually works. And tell Junior I wish him luck for his game on Friday."

Piper had taken a pen and a piece of paper to remember to get her father's medicine but found herself writing down everything.

"Oh, and Penny wanted to have something glittery from Kat to wear at a friends party. Something about a theme. Barbie meets firework or anything. The stuff is in the basement. The boxes read my name but you will find out. It's not really my stuff. Okay?"

"Wait, wait. Seriously, how can you keep that all in mind?"

"I'm genius. Thanks, mom. Tell Josh I love him."

Piper opened her mouth to say something else but the line went dead.

Chris climbed up the stairs to his room really slowly. He really thought he was sportive but the way his legs hurt right now told him otherwise. Strange enough, his father had made it to military once.

* * *

"Daddy, I think you shouldn't go. It really is a long drive," Piper reasoned.

Victor played with Josh with his cars making a race. "That is true, Piper. It's a drive. It's not like I have to walk the way."

"How can someone be so stubborn?"

Phoebe handed her sister a glass of water. "I know it."

"Phoebe, seriously, you have to agree with me."

"No, Piper, I don't have to agree with you. I think that dad knows what he is doing. He's not senile." She placed a glass of juice in front of Josh. "Don't worry so much."

"I was talking to him yesterday. I felt like he is doing okay. Although, his mind still seems to be here. Where are your daughters anyway?" Piper said when the two sisters were alone in the kitchen.

"Upstairs. Penny helps Pat to find the right outfit for a birthday party on Friday."

Piper went to see her two nieces and tell them everything she had written down on the list yesterday.

"I know daddy wants that you come," Josh told his great grandfather and crashed their cars together grinning mischievously.

"Of course, I am going." Victor wouldn't tell anyone but he had gotten a call from his grandson as well on Tuesday and then he seemed everything else but okay. Chris had been more upset than Victor had ever seen him and he was the only one Chris would come to when he was upset. He felt for his grandson knowing how hard it was to leave your kids behind. There were so rare moments that Chris would break down, not even as a child he would show others that he was hurt or scared and he barely cried when he fell or someone hit him. But on this 4th day he was in the rehab he let his guard down for once. He didn't say what had happened exactly only that he had his first session with his doctor and that they had been talking about the time Josh had been conceived and born. But that still wasn't the reason why Victor had to go and visit him. It was because Chris explicit said that he wanted to see his grandfather and he wasn't someone to ask for another person.

* * *

Chris checked the clock on the wall again. It was his usual time to get up. The problem was no one else here woke up at that time. Breakfast was only available from 8 to 10, so he needed to do something for half an hour in a big house where no body was awake yet and the rooms he could go were still locked.

But the door to the garden was open already as the cleaner was there. Chris dressed in his sportswear from the previous day. The stupid obstacle course was still in his mind. He walked through the grass. He eyed the obstacles. Yesterday, it had been the different sized walls he failed with. Well, he hadn't been too good with the other stuff but he at least managed them somehow. He was sure if he hadn't had to do the many rounds before the actual course he had made it. The whole situation reminded him of PE in high school. He hated that. He was pretty good but he still hated it.

Chris narrowed his eyes at the things in front of him. He looked around but there still weren't other people. One time. He'd try one time. He either managed it or not. If not he officially gave up.

* * *

Leo cut an apple in pieces and gave them to Josh who had managed to spill his juice over the table at a side where he wasn't even sitting but as a good boy he even cleaned up himself. It wasn't really clean afterwards but it was the intention. The ex-Elder reached for a wet cloth when the phone rang.

"It's daddy," Josh exclaimed. But this time Leo beat him with getting the phone.

"It's much too early." Josh shook his head. "Hello?"

"Hi, dad."

Leo frowned at his grandson when he heard his son's voice. "How did you know that?"

Josh shrugged. "I want to talk to my daddy." Leo gave him the receiver.

"Did you have breakfast already?" Chris asked.

"I'm eating right now. I only need to clean the table because I spilled my juice. But grandpa said it wasn't bad."

"I'm sure it isn't. What are you going to do today?"

"First, I go to the kindergarten and then Auntie Paige picks me up when she picks up Henry, I mean H. I think it's a stupid name. And then I will play a bit with them and then grandpa picks me up and I go back home. Do you know what I make tomorrow? I'll go to the hairdresser with Patty."

"I know. I made sure of that."

"But I don't want it too short."

"Patty will make sure of that, okay?"

"Okay. I have to eat now, daddy, because grandma will drive me soon. I give you grandpa."

Leo took the phone. "You see, he is alright. He even ends the call himself without much of a scene."

"I know." Chris wasn't sure if he really was happy about that. Did he mean that he wasn't as important as he though?

"How are you?"

"I don't know. I'm bored right now. Can you believe no one is up already? I can't even have breakfast because there is no breakfast yet."

"I have a great idea. Just stay in bed longer."

"I wake up automatically. It's my usual time for the last 5 years. Dad, when you have been to military did you ever have to overcome an obstacle course?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because we have one here and even a drill sergeant whose enthusiastically cheer shall motivate you. How do you get over those walls, you know, wooden walls in different heights?"

"You climb over them," Leo said slowly. "Chris, what is this about?"

"Oh, nothing. Can you get a pen and write down what you have to bring me when you come on the weekend?"

* * *

David found one of his boxes where he stored his documents was already empty and neatly folded.

"I see you are perfectly occupied," he said as Chris was still sitting behind his desk.

The 22 year old glared at him. "You know the trick is, you do your papers regularly."

"Or hire a labourer," David said.

"Yes, I have experiences with this kind of jobs."

"I thought you said you were accepted in Harvard."

"An acceptance doesn't help you when you are not really going. My first lame job started as a bad paid holiday job and turned into a bit better paid job with 12 hour shifts until I was fired."

"Why have you been fired?"

"I came in late one time too much."

"And why was that?"

"Well, let's see. I had a baby that was waking up crying every two hours plus the demon vanquishes plus my charges plus Kat. I think I had every right to be a bit tired but my boss thought about that differently and she fired me. Just like that."

_Chris got crazy by the sound of Kat's heels on the floor. She knew that therefore she ran up and down the bedroom this morning. But he wouldn't get up. He wouldn't even open his eyes. The last few weeks had been quite relaxing. He didn't have a job to run to anymore and Kat hadn't a job yet to run to. Of course, the money ran out faster then they could look but they handled it. Moreover, the lack of sleep at night could be caught up during daytime which they did. _

_The clicking sound came to a stop. Chris opened one eye slowly as she had opened the curtains already and the sun was hurting in his eyes. _

"_Are you going to stay in bed?" she asked. She obviously was ready to go. Her make up and hair was done. She wore a dress without any spit on it and the annoying high heels. _

_Chris only shrugged and turned on his side. "What else should I be doing?" he said into the pillow. _

_He heard a sigh and then the shoes making their usual sound on the floor leaving the room. A moment later they announced her coming back. The bed shifted a bit and Chris had to open his eyes again to see Josh laying on his back next him. He watched the pattern that the shadows drew on the wall with interest. _

"_Well, then have a great day, boys," Kat said. _

_Chris looked at his son again. "Wait! What am I supposed to do with him?"_

_Kat turned around and frowned. "He's a baby. Let me correct that. Your baby. Without you he would probably be not alive now. So, see that he is still alive tonight when I come back. Bye." _

_The baby kicked his legs and gurgled happily. Chris sighed. It was the first time he was responsible for Josh a whole day alone. He had never questioned Kat's maternal abilities and never wondered what she was doing. Chris was alright with the feeding and the bathing and even changing the diapers but he had no idea when his son needed what. Right now he seemed happy to lie in the big bed, though. He struggled to roll on his stomach and held his head up laughing his father straight in the face. He couldn't crawl really well yet but he wasn't one to give up easily and whenever he could he tried to pick himself up a little more. He became exhausted after a while and Chris put him on his chest and they both dozed off. Josh eventually woke up again and made himself notable by screaming loudly. _

_It took Chris a while to figure out what he wanted. His face got so red it was worrying. But the more time they spent together the easier it got to differ Josh's cries and when Kat came back they were both happily sitting on the sofa watching a football game. _

"_Baby is still alive and the apartment a mess, seems like your day was a success," she said. _

"_I'll clean that up later." _

"_Now."_

"_Later. We are watching the game."_

_Kat moved in front of the TV. "Seriously, you rather find a new job or you stay home and do the full daddy __and__ houseman duties." _

"_I know."_

"_You know what?"_

_Chris sighed and waved his arm orbing the young woman in the kitchen. _

"_Funny," she called but didn't come back into the living room until the game was over. "I want you to know that I had a great day. I'm so happy to be back out there in the real world and working. I called a friend of mine and she is going to get me an appointment with the big boss. I think you may not even need to find a new job but can straight head to college next term."_

_Chris bounced Josh on his lap making him squeak in delight. The little boy leant his head against his dad's chest. "I don't know. I think I rather find a new job."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I don't feel like I should be a student right now."_

"_Listen to me. I'm not sure why you say that considering that for the last months I heard nothing but college, college, college and now you don't want to go. You are going as soon as possible. I will get a better job and then you go. Because if you don't go now you won't ever and then you will blame me for that. I'm not stupid." She tickled Josh's ribs making him laugh and squirm. "Daddy will go to school and become a doctor, how do you like that?" _

_Their baby boy looked back and forth between his parents and decided that his unique gurgling was the best answer. _

"Now the question would be who do you blame?" David asked.

"I should answer that I take the blame all for myself but that would be really unlikely. But I don't blame her. Although, she wanted me to go to college not to make me happy but because she didn't want to tell her friends that I'm only a low paid labourer."

"That's what you think."

"If I only knew her one bit then I have every reason to think that. The question is did I really know her?"

"That would have been my question exactly."

"I guess you have to pass that. I can't answer it."

"After all, she was your wife, wasn't she?"

"That says nothing."

**Another finished chapter, I hope you liked it tell me by sending me a little review. **


	43. Chapter 43

**I'm really sorry I didn't answer to any reviews on the last chapter. Personal stuff stole my time and for the last two days I can't barely see anything but I promise to change this after this chapters. So, leave me a review and find out. **

**Thanks to Ann. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 43

Piper went into her bedroom but didn't find Leo there either. She left the room and peered into his grandson's room.

She saw that Chris' bedroom door was open. "Leo? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just searched for some stuff I can bring Chris."

"Okay, first, you are going in 3 days which means there is plenty of time. Second, you don't have any light on."

The ex-Elder looked around just now noticing that it had gotten dark since he had entered this room. He coughed and shrugged. "You are right. I was caught up thinking."

"Thinking? Thinking about what?" Piper sat down next to him on the bed.

"I'm wondering…is that all our fault?"

"A smart man once told me, that you can only push your child in the right direction not go its way." Piper quoted him.

"Right but don't you have to re-direct once they lose their ways?" Leo sighed deeply. "Why have we done what we did, Piper?"

"I don't know. What I know is that it's time for us to make up for the lost time and accept that we can't change what had happened." She watched him a moment. "I know you blame me."

"I don't blame you for anything. It's not like I don't have a mind myself. I didn't have to listen to you. But I blame you for making me choose a side. I mean, both of you."

Piper stared ahead looking at a framed picture that showed a maybe 1 year old Josh with a large pumpkin. Regret washed over her. She hadn't been there that Holloween. "I had hoped he'll see that they need us. How should I have known that they can handle everything, that they won't need us?"

"Because it is Chris we are talking about. Wyatt would have asked for help but Chris…we talk a bout a boy that taught himself riding the bike. He said to me 'Dad, I have to learn it by myself or I will never learn. You can watch but don't come running to me when I fall'." Leo smiled at the memory. Piper laid her arm around his waist. "But he wanted you to watch that time. Later he didn't even tell us where he lived."

"I visited Kat and Josh in the hospital," Leo admitted. "One time and then it took us a year to meet again. And that was an incident."

"I saw Josh the first time at Phoebe's birthday. He was two then. I have nothing to justify that. My grandson didn't know me for over 2 years and my son didn't want to know me." Tears welled up in her eyes but Piper swallowed them down.

Leo took her hand. "We all made mistakes. We'd never do it again but we can't change it now. If I know Chris at least one bit, he won't blame us for his problems now. It's like you said, we could only shove them in the right direction."

Piper took a deep breath and tested her head against her husband's shoulder. "I only wished we had another chance."

A tiny voice came from the hallway. "Grandma?" Piper stood up immediately. She left the room and found Josh standing in the dim lit room clutching to Willy. Piper bent down stroking his face with her thump.

"I had a bad dream, grandma." The 4 year old hugged her and buried his face in her shoulder.

Leo took the picture and looked at it. He listened to the voices in the hallway.

"This is our second chance."

* * *

"Okay, my nemesis," Chris said to himself eyeing the highest of the five wooden walls of the obstacle course. "Do you think you can strike me? I'll show you."

But all that followed was another unsuccessful try. He kicked the wall angrily. "Fucking shit thing!"

He heard a familiar laugh behind him. "Now, son, nice try," Philip said. The 50 year old Afro American who was part of Chris group from his Monday and Wednesday sessions approached him shaking his head. Philip was one of the few people Chris was ready to talk to without being forced. They had spent some hours in the community room together. Chris was writing down stories for Josh, Philip was listening to his beloved jazz music. The man was talking about nothing else but music but Chris kind of admired his passion. He himself had no passion for anything. Bad enough that he couldn't name one hobby.

"What do you want?" Chris asked.

"Since you are here I watch you trying to break this wall, not literally spoken of course. I see you fail again and again and as much as I support your energy I can't help but wonder, why the hell isn't he using the rope?"

"Rope? What rope?"

Philip sighed. He walked behind the wall and threw a strong rope over its top. "The rope that is fixed at the wall hanging here at its backside to help you to climb over it."

The black skinned man shook his head laughing to himself on his way back to the house.

* * *

"How was your day?" David asked when Chris fell on the green armchair in his office.

"Do you have to ask the same damn question every time I come here?" Chris asked back angrily.

The doctor raised his eyebrows at the out burst.

Chris closed his eyes a second. "I was facing the wall again. You know at the obstacle course."

"Again?"

"And I got over it today. Philip gave me the rope that should help you to get over it."

David frowned. "I don't …"

"And," Chris went on without giving him a chance to speak. "Isn't that a great metaphor for my whole life?"

"Well, I …"

"It is exactly. I never search for helping ropes. I try and try and try again without success of course until all my energy is left because I don't see the helping ropes. But not only that, but I get mad at people that try to hand it to me. I mean what's wrong with me? What I need to get out of a situation is right there in front of me. Am I blind? No, but not looking. From all the trying I exhausted myself so much that it is impossible for me to see. I should have accepted my parents' help, my aunts', my brother's but no that's not my style. But instead of making me seem mature or responsible or smart that only gets me down. It makes me grow old before my time and desperate tired. People have those great speeches. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, everything you need to overcome makes you grow and so on. It's like this stupid asshole Jake Green had said. I'm and emotionless wreck but not because of what he things but because I live to those speeches. Be strong and nothing gets you down. Don't let anyone see you hurt. If they see you vulnerable they only hurt you more. Be strong, so people respect you. Be strong and no one will see how bad it really is. No one will notice you don't know what to do. That was me. A strong emotionless façade and instead of being happy when someone allows me to let down the guard, I put them off because they saw right through me. But you know what it's over. Down with the mask! I don't want to be strong anymore. I will accept help and will get out of this mess but not alone. And I won't leave here until all this shit that keeps taunting me is out and worked through."

Dr David stared ahead a moment before nodding. He grabbed his pen but had nothing to write down. "Alright. Thank you. You're making great progress."

* * *

Wyatt tried not to loose his patience but it was getting harder. Josh and Victor were playing stupid car games since they head off in San Francisco. This occupation of course didn't stop Josh from asking "When will we be there?" every two seconds.

"Look, the ocean!" Josh yelled when they hit the road that led close to the beach. They were still outside of the next town and no one was really there apart from some sea gull. "Daddy, must be really happy to be so close to the ocean. He can go there the whole day."

"I'm afraid, he can't," Wyatt said wondering since when his brother was a fan of water.

"Why not? Daddy loves the ocean. Mommy, daddy and me had a holiday in a town called Newport Beach." Josh remembered his dad pronouncing the name of the town again and again until Josh could say it right. "We lived right at the ocean. And we always went there every morning and every night. And we saw the sun setting in the ocean. When you listen really, really carefully you can hear it when it hits water. My mommy and I built a great sand castle with me and then a wave came and took it. That was mean. And then I and daddy were hunting the waves but you will always get wet. But that's not bad because that's what water is about. One day I was with some other kids and mommy and daddy went surfing and I watched them fall." Josh giggled. He watched the water pass by. "Daddy must be really sad to see the ocean but not be able to go there. That's a stupid place, Uncle Wyatt."

"Don't you think it's time to forgive me finally?"

"No. When will we be there?"

Wyatt sighed. "Soon, Josh."

"How long is soon?"

"Come on, let's play another round," Victor purposed. "I spy with my little eye…something blue."

"Grandpa's shirt."

"No."

"The ocean."

"Nope."

Josh looked around the car frowning. There was nothing blue anymore. He rubbed his eyes and had an idea. "My eyes."

"Right."

Wyatt sighed. Soon was long enough.

* * *

Josh's eyes widened at the large building where his daddy was living at the moment. It was beautiful. There was grass all around the building with flowers and trees. He didn't wait for the rest of his family but rushed inside hearing his grandfather calling for him. A young woman was sitting at a desk and smiled down at him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, please. I want to visit my daddy. His name is Christopher Perry Halliwell. Do you want to know the date of birth also?"

"Aren't you cute?"

"Yes, I am."

The young nurse chuckled. "I don't need anymore information."

Leo got to his grandson's side. "Josh, don't run away from us."

"Sorry, grandpa. I was asking the lady for daddy."

"Right. I know who your dad is," the nurse replied.

Josh nodded knowingly. "Has my daddy yelled at you?"

"Once or twice," she admitted.

"That's him. Can you tell me where he is, please?"

She pointed them in the direction but Leo grabbed the little boy's hand. "We wait for Wyatt and Victor."

Josh didn't understand why but as his uncle and great grandfather were coming up to them now he was okay waiting.

They went through the first glass door into the cafeteria, passed the many tables and went through the second glass door out on the porch. There were also many white plastic tables. Josh scanned the people sitting there and gave a little shriek when he found his father sitting under a sunshade with his sunglasses on looking really cool. His grandfather let go of his hand and Josh ran off.

Chris decided to let his son come to him as it was much easier for a little person to run between the tables. He kneed down and opened his arm catching Josh and hugging him. The 4 year old put his arms around his father's neck. "Daddy, have you seen the ocean?"

"I can see it from my room."

"Uncle Wyatt said you are not allowed to go there, though. Is that true?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I'm not. But you see," he got up and put Josh sitting on his hip around so he could see the wide grassy area. "I have an enormous garden right here."

"Can we play here?"

"Yes, sure." Chris let him down again greeting the rest of the family. "One of every generation," he said hugging his father and grandfather.

"Don't tell me you are still angry with me as well. I have enough trouble with your offspring," Wyatt said only half joking.

"If you leave me that option…No, I'm not angry with you anymore. You were doing something right."

"Tell that the little one."

"Josh, we are not angry with Uncle Wyatt anymore, okay?"

"Okay. Daddy, have I seen cake in there?" he pointed towards the cafeteria.

"As that is a cafeteria that is pretty likely, yes."

Josh climbed on the chair Chris had abandoned a moment ago. "Daddy, can we get some cake?"

Chris stroke over his son's hair. "In a bit, okay?"

"Okay? Do you like my hair?" Josh asked suddenly remembering his new haircut.

"I adore it."

"Patty was watching that the hairdresser was doing everything right."

Chris smiled. "I'm sure she did."

Victor took the chair next to his grandson. "Now, it's a nice place at least. Nice area."

"Yeah, it's nice," Chris agreed. "If you only come here to visit someone but don't have to live here, it's nice." He turned to his son who still held onto his shirt. "Now, do you want to see my room?"

"Uhu. My room is really tidy. Grandma makes me clean it up every day."

"I make you clean up everyday as well."

"But not as clean as grandma wants it," Josh said unhappy. When his room was that clean he couldn't find his toys anymore.

"I have to talk to grandma, don't I?" Chris took his son's hand. He bent down to his grandfather. "You come with us? Are you alright with the stairs?"

"Perfectly."

Josh decided at once that he didn't like his father's room. It was boring. But you could really see the ocean from the balcony. Although, Josh didn't understand when his dad told him that he had to fight for unlocking the door.

"Do you remember our holiday with mommy?" Chris asked. He picked the little boy up so he could see well.

"I told grandpa, Uncle Wyatt and great grandpa on the way. Can we have another holiday?"

"We do but this time we go to the other side of the country at the end of the year so we can see the leaves changing their color and falling down. Or we go even later and have Christmas with real snow."

Josh eyes grew wide. "I have never seen snow in real."

"I know."

"We can make a snow man like they do on the TV."

"That's what we do." Chris went back inside and sat down on his bed with Josh on his lap. "I hope you haven't been worried the other day when I called you, grandpa?"

"You always have me worried."

"I'm sorry. It was just…a bad day, you know, and I didn't know who else to call who wouldn't ask many questions."

"That's fine. You can always call me."

"And call me too!" Josh exclaimed.

"I call you every day," Chris replied tickling him. He found Victor still looking at him cautiously. "Seriously, I'm fine. I can handle it. I know it'll turn out alright."

"Good. I hope so. Sometimes you only have one chance. Don't waste it. Meaning once this is over you won't start acting that way all over again. Got it?"

"I do and I won't. Who knows where Wyatt brings me this time? Death Valley, probably."

"I admit your brother maybe overreacted."

"No. No, he didn't. After all, here my doctor is a witch as well what makes it easier and it so far away from home that he maybe thought I wouldn't think about it too much. That backfired, though."

"Listen, don't worry about any of us. Think about yourself, get well again, come back home and we will be fine as well."

"You want me to change my whole personality?"

"If it's necessary."

Josh climbed off his father's lap. "Do we eat some cake now? We had such a long drive."

"That's a reason. First, I have something for you." Chris took a folder out of his desk.

"Stories for me?"

"Tons. One for every night until you'll come back next week."

Josh hugged the folder. "But I want you to read them to me."

"Oh, no, we had a deal, didn't we?"

The 4 year old nodded sadly. "Okay. But it's not the same."

Josh's little sad face lit up again when he carried a large piece of cherry pie back to the table on the porch.

"Now, that's a large piece for such a little person, isn't it?" Wyatt asked trying to steal something but Josh was really good in protecting his food.

"No, it's the right size. Get your own cake. This is mine. And that's also my soda," he added when the blonde witch hold out his hand for the bottle.

"Yeah, Wyatt, I invite you," Chris said. "Although, I don't know who is paying for this anyway."  
Leo waved it away. "We'll see. What are you doing here the whole day?"

"Oh, I have a great schedule to follow which only leaves me about 14 hours of spare time of which I try to sleep at least 8. So I only have 6 hours to do what ever I want."

"That sounds great," Wyatt said.

"No, it doesn't. Not for me and not for you if you had to stay here the whole time."

"But that's what you should do here. Sit, relax, read, do whatever you want," his father agreed.

Chris sighed. "Yeah, I know. But still it's so boring."

"Let's play!" Josh had only waited for one word that would give him the opportunity to play with his dad on this large field of grass.

"Yes, let's go. Leave the old folks with their coffee."

Josh climbed off his chair and searched through the duffle bag they had brought with them for something to play with. He was so happy to play again with his dad who was indeed his favourite playmate. They ran after one another until they were both exhausted and just sat down in the grass pushing a ball back and forth between their outstretched legs.

"Hey, can we talk a moment?"

Chris looked up to his brother but Josh beat him with an answer. "We play now, Uncle Wyatt."

"It's important," Wyatt said with pleading eyes.

Chris sighed. "Sure. Come on, we walk a bit. I show you some place."

Josh took his dad's hand for a while but started to run back and forth soon. He was rather excited about the obstacle course although he wasn't able to do much. But he enjoyed crawling underneath the wooden banks with the canvas cover.

"There is one more thing I need to talk to you about," Wyatt said. It was difficult enough to start the topic but he knew he had to.

"What?"

"I never ever had an affair with Kat when you guys were married. Even if I had wanted to, she'd deny. I hope you believe me."

Chris frowned. "What's this about? Does my shrink tell you what I tell him?"

"No, that's against the rules. But a friend can tell me if he thinks it's important to talk to my brother if he has still issues with me."

"I don't have issues with you, Wy."

"Don't lie to me. You know. I can read you. I have a life time practice. I never told you and I guess not knowing makes you more restless than the truth. I know we will never have the same relationship again, we had when we were kids but I don't want a lie standing between us. Really, I never had sex with Kat during your marriage."

"Still, you thought Josh was yours."

"Well, how could I have known she was already pregnant when I was out with her. She didn't know herself."

"What a bitch."

"You are one to talk, huh? Listen, what do you think I was feeling when you suddenly came home and said you were married to a girl you never actually talked to. When she said she was pregnant with your kid, all I could think was 'Damn, it could be mine.' I never wanted you to sacrifice anything. But it didn't happen to me and I'm glad it didn't because I'm not sure, if I had done it that good. Believe it or not your family loved you. Josh still adores you and he probably always will and Kat really was in love with you."

"It doesn't matter. It's unfair to her that it ended that way."

"I know."

"Did you ever love her?"

"No. she was a friend. Not more."

"Neither did I. What do you think, is worse not to love or not being loved? Anyway, thanks for telling me the truth. It makes me feel a bit better about you. She was just my wife I could have forgiven her. But you are my brother and even if I didn't love her I couldn't forgive you. Moreover, it's not your fault, I'm in this mess. It's not yours or Kat's or anyone's but mine. I still have my life and it had been selfish of me to throw it away. Sometimes, it just takes you a bit longer to understand that you already have the most precious thing. I won't mess this up any further, Wy. I went this far, now it's enough."

* * *

"Now before we go, let's see what we have for you," Leo said when the three of them came back. He put the duffle bag on the chair. "Boring stuff like clean clothes something to read and…" he handed his son a really big tupperware box. "Some cookies from your mom. She said, you should have it empty until next week."

"Sure. One million cookies in a week. Easy."

"Can I have a cookie?" Josh asked.

"No, you had a large piece of cake and lemonade, that's your sugar for the day," Chris replied sternly. The little 4 year old crossed his arms in front of his chest. He should have known his dad wouldn't be as easy as the rest of the family that gave Josh everything when he was only looking sad enough.

"And that's from your cousins." Leo gave him a teddy bear that wore a white t-shirt saying 'Come back soon'. The six cousins had signed on the shirt.

"They even brought it to Prue. By the way, she sends her love and threatened to kick your butt once you are back."

"I keep it in mind. But a teddy? Don't you think I'm too old for that?"

"You are never too old for a teddy," Josh said.

Leo checked through the bag. "From your Aunt Phoebe a letter, from Paige a card, your mp3 player. That's it." He put the items on the table.

"That's not all. I have something for my daddy, too." Josh grabbed a colourful album out of the bag. "See, I drew you pictures from what I do while you are away. See."

Chris flipped the pages and praised every picture as usual making Josh grin widely.

* * *

Josh rested his head on his father's shoulder when they walked towards the exit of the building.

"I guess, you guys had much fun today," Chris said. "Now, you know how I feel."

"I think you can feel comfortable here. Have some holiday," Leo said.

Chris couldn't imagine something less like holiday than his stay here. He sat his son down again. "Time to say goodbye, buddy. You'll be good, okay?"

Josh shook his head. "I want to stay here with you."

"Don't be ridiculous. What do you want to do here? It's so boring."

"But I want to stay with you," the 4 year old repeated his bottom lip lightly quivering.

Chris remembered the first day Josh had to go to kindergarten and was really unlucky when he heard that he had to be in the kindergarten alone the whole day. He had cried his eyes out until a girl that was a bit older invited him to play a bit. Suddenly, he was alright with the kindergarten. Little kids were strange sometimes.

"And who is looking after everyone at home when you stay here? Now," Chris picked him up again and gave him a hug. "I'll miss you. Be good."

Josh could be really strong if he wanted to. He held onto his father's shirt when he was passed over to Wyatt. Tears were running down his cheeks. "But I want to stay here," he sobbed. Chris turned away. He motioned Wyatt to go ahead. It was better to say goodbye quickly. But they could hear Josh yelling and crying though.

"You'll have fun on the way home," Chris said although he didn't feel like joking at all. "He's just tired, you know."

"No, he misses his daddy," Victor said. He gave his grandson a hug.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better, grandpa."

"You are not here to feel good."

"Sure, you are," Leo disagreed.

"Can you guys be one opinion just once?" Chris embraced his father. "Thanks for bringing the stuff and coming by and you know everything."

"Anytime."

The young man watched his father and grandfather leave. He stayed in the door a while longer before heading towards his room.

There was nothing harder than hearing your child cry. It had taken Chris over a year to understand that Josh had indeed different cries for different situations. There was a 'Ouch, I'm hurt'-cry, a 'I'm furious'-cry, a 'I don't get what I want'-cry, a 'Hey, pay me attention'-cry, a 'Nothing happened I just cry to drive you crazy'-cry, a 'I'm sad'-cry, a 'I'm tired'-cry and a 'I'm scared'-cry.

Right now, it had been a 'I'm sad' and a 'I'm hurt'-cry. That was really bad.

Chris lay down on his bad staring at the ceiling. And the painful cries were his fault. That's not what you should cause as a parent. But Chris was never good in meeting the expectations.

"There you are. Come on, get up. Get some dinner."

"Do you always have to be so chirpy?" Chris asked the tall man standing in his room. Jared truly was annoying with his always happy mood. Like a damn motivation trainer. He looked on the alarm clock on his night stand. He hadn't even noticed that it was three hours after his family left.

"I have no reason not to and I thought you don't have either once your family was here?"

"No, I have every reason now that they are gone," Chris said. He made no move to get out of bed. "I'm not hungry."

"I know you never are. But this is not about food. I was told to pay special attention that you don't stay for yourself all the time.

"Then you have a lot to do because I really like to stay by myself. I have to deal with enough people especially here."

"That is good. That trains your social competences which will be a lesson for life."

"Whatever."

"I see you rather do what you can best. Pitying yourself."


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi, here is the next chapter for you to enjoy. I'm sorry if it was kind of a long wait. Computer plus eye-problems plus busy beta didn't mix. I hope you like this one. **

**Drama. **

Chapter 44

It was after midnight when Chris was woken by his grumbling stomach. Seriously, he deserved staying hungry. Why was he such a bitch sometimes? He should have gone with Jared when he had the chance. The young man climbed out of bed. He walked down towards the cafeteria where a vendor stood. He chose some crisps and sat down on the last step. It was almost scary how quiet the place could be at night. He cherished the silence sometimes but when he had so many thoughts in his head he liked some other sounds around him.

"I told you to get some dinner when it was time."

Chris sighed. "I prefer a midnight snack if you allow."

Jared leaned against the stair rail. "Sure."

"Seriously I never get crisps to eat."

"Why not?"

"I don't buy that unhealthy stuff. I want Josh to eat properly."

"You can't keep this stuff away from him. He's a child," Jared laughed. "Cute kid, by the way. Who knew you could make something like that."

"He gets crisps and candies a lot by my brother and parents. He isn't suffering. Don't worry."

"The crying earlier says different. Poor guy was screaming his lungs out."

Chris closed his eyes a moment. "Thanks for reminding me."

"I guess that's why you are up. You are really sensitive considering you want to be a smart ass."

"I'm not sensitive. Really. You don't know me."

Jared laughed. "Yes, sure. If you weren't why would you be so depressed now?"

"I'm constantly depressed, that's part of why I'm here."

"I saw that you were pretty close, you and Josh. I guess he's a real Daddy's boy."

"At first, we weren't close at all. It was his mommy taking care of him while I was out. I had so much going on with my job and other stuff. But when I lost my job and Kat went back to work, we got really close. I did shifts for a year and then only worked part time so it was obvious that I was doing the household and baby stuff while Kat was working. And then there were times when she was abroad for days for the show."

"That's really modern. Do you think your wife regretted not being able to spend that much time with Josh?"

"I'm sure she did sometimes. But probably not as much as she does now."

_Chris had quickly found out that Josh really liked music. The baby would move his little arms and legs and hopped up and down sitting on his favorite armchair with a large pillow supporting him. Chris also learned that his son found it really funny when his dad was dancing. _

"_How come he's only one year old son. "Hi, Josh. Look what mommy can do!" She touched the little nose with her index and middle finger. When she removed them she held her thump between the two fingers. "Mommy has your nose." Josh looked at her with large eyes a few moments before starting to cry loudly. "Oh, don't you cry, baby." _

_Kat looked at Chris who tried to hold back a grin. "Hey, I'd be crying as well. You stole his nose. Now, how can he breathe?" _

_Josh didn't seem to suffer a lack of breath as he continued screaming. _

_Kat picked the little boy up. "Don't cry. Mommy was only joking." _

"_Kat, give him his nose back." _

"_God, Chris…" She sighed but did it anyway. Josh sobbed a few more times but eventually stopped completely and cuddled with his mom. "Well, fine. Then you stay the baby's entertainer." _

* * *

"_Come on, Josh, you have everything a baby needs," Chris told his son who had been crying his lungs out for 10 minutes. Chris sighed. He didn't mind being a stay-at-home-daddy but he didn't get much support from his son either. _

"_I changed your diaper, which you should be grateful for the rest of your life, I fed you, and I burped you. What else do you want from me? You are a baby." The young man ran a thump over his son's tears strained face. "Hey, you don't have a fever again, do you?" Chris lay his forehead softly against Josh's. He didn't feel a fever instead Josh had stopped crying and sucked on his father's nose. "You've got to be kidding." _

_Chris moved away and there was the crying again. "Okay, you want your pacifier? You got it. Now, the only question is, where is it?" Chris searched through the nursery. "How about you tell me where you spit it, Josh?" Josh stopped crying and blue and white lights swirled in front of his mouth turning into his beloved green pacifier. _

"I thought you'd be happier today after your visitors this weekend," David said frowning at a really tired looking Chris. "You don't look so good."

"I'm just tired. I haven't slept well. I still don't get the stupid not calling rule but I would totally understand a non-visitors policy."

"Why is that?"

"Because, in my case, saying goodbye is too hard."

"I think it's good that you say 'in your case', because not everyone is so sensitive."

Chris scoffed. "Have you been talking to Jared? I'm not sensitive."

"I thought you had enough of being the strong one but still you act like I offend you with that word."

"Actually, in my business it is. And I know what I said, but I didn't mean that everyone should notice it."

"Now, you've got to make up your mind."

"I guess it is true when it comes to my son or my father and grandfather and probably the rest of my family. I have a soft spot with them."

"Do you want to know what I think? I think that's exactly your problem. You know how you are. You know about that and you made it your own personal goal to not let it come through. So, whenever it does you need to find a way to push it down."

"And you think that I'm fighting that by getting drunk."

"That's what you said. Do you? When do you drink?"

"That's not answered so easily."

"Consider it. I have time."

Chris sighed. He tried to remember a special occasion when he sought help with a drink. He had learned that he couldn't pretend not to have a problem with alcohol anymore. He had tried to until he had read his Aunt Paige's card. It was a stupid card with a dog that had a bandage around his head saying 'Get well soon'. Really childish and not even funny. But inside she had spoken her heart, apologizing for Henry – although that was not necessary, as his Uncle had already called him himself, which Paige obviously didn't know – and telling him about her own problems. _Whatever you do, don't be embarrassed for what you did. Seeking help is nothing to be ashamed of but an attitude that should be honored. _

"Maybe you are right. A bit. I tend to try to suppress my feelings. Actually, every kind of feeling. Anger a lot. Just everything that gets to be too much."

David leaned back in his chair. "Good, you have an example maybe?"

"_Where have you been?" Chris staggered back against the wall at the sudden bright light. He rubbed his eyes, trying to focus a bit more. _

_Kat sat on the sofa legs crossed in her pyjama staring at him intensely. She shook her head. "Where have you been, Chris?" she asked again. _

_He shrugged. "Out." _

"_Out? Out where? And with who?" _

"_Seriously, what do you care?" _

"_I was worried. For what I know you could lie in an alley bleeding to death after a fight with a demon." _

"_I wasn't fighting demons. I was out in a club." _

"_Why didn't you tell me? We could have gotten a babysitter and I'd of gone with you." _

_Chris scoffed. "I didn't want you to come with me." _

"_Why not?" _

"_Why not? Because I wanted to be alone. Because I didn't want to deal with you. Because I wanted to forget about this all." _

_The young woman stood up and moved in front of him her arms crossed. "From all that? You mean from me and your son." _

_Chris shrugged. _

"_God, you are drunk," Kat said. "Is that the kind of idol you want to be to your son?" _

"_Leave me alone, Kat." He went past her into the kitchen and opened the fridge but he wasn't really searching for anything. _

"_No, I won't leave you alone. This is the life you chose; now you can't run away from it." _

"_Why not? You can." _

"_What does that mean?" _

"_You are barely home. You spend more time with Derek than with us. You are gone for days on the search for some great story." _

"_I worked hard to get where I am now. I did all the work so others benefited from it for months until I finally got my chance. And now that I have it I won't give up because if I back off now they will just replace me. I do that for us, for our family." _

"_God, we are no family, Kat. We never have been. You do what you want and I do what I want and that's it." _

_Kat hold out her hands defending. "Go to bed, Chris. Get sober." _

"_I am perfectly fine." _

"_No you are not. I've observed you for weeks now. Since I have this new job you seem on run. Whenever I'm home you go and come back in a state like that. This can not go on. You are a father. And I need to trust that you are not drunk to look after Josh when I'm gone." _

"_How about you don't go anymore?" _

_Kat shook her head. "This is my job. This is the job I wanted and that is the job that pays for all our bills." _

_Chris jammed the door of the fridge close. "Yeah right. You earn the money. Have you noticed that I have a job too?" _

"_I do. I got it for you if you remember. You wouldn't even have a job without me. I told you to go to college why don't you go instead of wasting your time?" _

_Chris leant against the bar in the kitchen. "I have to be grateful for everything, don't I ?" _

"_I never said that. I like doing it. I can support you that's not a problem. That's why we are partners." _

"_We are not partners. You are like here." He held one hand slightly over his head. "And I'm like here." He held his other hand by his stomach. _

_The young blonde woman ran a hand through her hair. "That's how you feel? I don't want you feel like that." _

"_But you do. You and your bunch of friends. You like to present me like some damn trophy. Especially to this asshole." _

"_Who? Derek? Why are talking about him all the time?" Chris gave her look saying 'you know exactly'. "Oh. Okay. That was one time and was a mistake." _

"_Oh, Kat, I don't care if you fuck Derek or Stan or Joe or whoever. I don't care about you." _

_Kat closed her eyes a moment and when she opened them again a tear was rolling down her cheek. "But I care about you. And…look at you. Chris, what's happening? What are you doing to yourself? This can't go on. I see the empty bottles in the trash. You need help." _

"_And you think you can help me? You ruined my life," the 20 year old yelled at her. Kat didn't even flinch. "No," she replied calmly. "You ruined your life. We both headed off from the same situation. The same things happened to us. But I deal with them. And I told you to never blame me for anything. I was not standing in your way. I needed to get where I wanted to be but I also said I'd support you on your way but you refused. I gave you the opportunity to build up a life with us. With me and your son. Look around you. How many teenage parents do you know that live in a apartment like this, that have two cars, that can go to whatever restaurant they want, go on holiday, wear the latest fashion. I brought us here because I thought we deserved it. I thought you deserved it for what you haven given up and for persuading me to have Josh. You gave me a family that I never had. We fought against the rest of the world and now you want to tell me that you don't care about me? That you rather numb yourself than taking advantage of all that. I won't give you up. But I won't fight your fight. Please, think about your son. I know for a fact you don't want to disappoint him." She inched closer to her husband and took his face in hands. "Please. We can get through this as well. No matter what you say, I love you." _

_Chris looked down of her a second but didn't move away from her but bend down a bit. "Fuck you, Kat. You don't know anything." _

"That was harsh," David said.

"Yeah."

"When this happen?"

"I think almost two years ago."

"And how did it influence your relationship?"

"We didn't have one, anymore. Or never had. I don't know. But she was right that what I know now. Well, obviously, as I'm here. It's just… I don't even know how this all happened. Suddenly everyone was going like 'Oh, that's your wife?' like it everyone asked. And all I could think was that it was not fair that she got everything she wanted and I didn't."

"But she would have let you becoming what you wanted. It's not like you couldn't."

"I know. It's…Wyatt became a teacher like my dad is and I said I wanted to become a doctor like he was in his first life. God, he is so lucky with having two lives. And everyone was so proud especially my parents. I never doubted that I wanted to be a doctor. But the more I did something else, the less I could imagine me being a doctor."

"So, what hurt you wasn't that you wouldn't be what you wanted but not knowing what you want."

"Something like that. But it surely wasn't her fault or anyone's. I mean I never told anybody about how torn I was, I guess. I somehow felt like I should be doing what every one expected from me. You know, go to college, and become a doctor just like I planned to when I was 15. And on the other side I was looking for alternatives. But maybe not hard enough or I would have found something, wouldn't I? Or maybe I already had what I wanted. The point is, when I leave here I will be in the exact same spot again and then I need to get over it without a bottle, right?"

"That's the intention. Maybe it would be a good idea to decide some alternatives before you leave, so someone can help you when it gets to too much. I won't give up on you and you shouldn't either, knowing how many people believed and still believe in you. I guess you are blessed to have so much family that loves you. No one tries to kick you when you are already down except for you. It's time to make some changes. Stop getting yourself down and stop hurting people because you are hurt."

"You have no idea how good I am in hurting people. You don't even know about Amy yet."

* * *

Josh wriggled out of his uncle's hold. "I never wanted to go with you anyway," he told the 24 year old angrily.

"Josh, I'm not abandoning you or anything. I didn't know about this appointment until later that day. Now, you stay here with your grandma, okay?"

"I don't want to stay with grandma in the stupid restaurant."

"But no one else has time for you." Wyatt could kick himself for saying that. "Listen, it is a bit complicated now that your dad is away but it'll all be okay. I promise."

"I don't need any promises from you, Uncle Wyatt. My daddy never said he had no time for me and if he does than he has a good reason, not like you. You only want to meet with your friends."

"Hey, did you eavesdrop on me when I was on the phone?"

"Uhuh."

Wyatt sighed. He picked his little nephew up again and carried him into the restaurant. "Grandma will give you some great dinner and you will be served like a king, how does that sound?"

"I want my daddy," Josh said hugging Willy tightly.

Wyatt closed his eyes a second. He really didn't want his nephew to suffer that much. Especially as he started to remember the time Leo was gone. It was only a faint memory. But he knew how he felt than, and he knew how Josh was feeling right now. All this passing him around between the family members couldn't be good.

"Excuse me, is my mother in?" Wyatt asked the waitress behind the bar.

She turned around and smiled noticing Josh. "Hey there, little dude. I haven't seen you in ages." She walked out from behind the bar and gave Josh a hug taking him from Wyatt.

"Amy! I missed you, too. But daddy said we are not seeing you anymore. Why is that?"

"That's a long story, little man." Amy sat him down on one of the bar stools holding him around the waist. She turned to Wyatt. "She isn't in. I'm sorry. She had to go to the wholesale, you know. I think she said she will go home straight from there."

Wyatt swore silently. "Well, okay. Seems like we need to find another place for you, buddy."

Amy frowned at the older brother. "What?"

"You know it was my turn to look after Josh this afternoon but I got an appointment."

"Skip it."

"I can't."

Amy pulled a face. "Well, Chris would skip it. Where is he anyway?"

The blonde man wondered if it was okay if he was telling his brother's ex girlfriend about the circumstances. "You know, he had an accident," he said slowly. "And he is gone now…and you know, it's…"

Amy put a hand in front of her mouth. "Oh, my God," she breathed.

Wyatt looked at her a moment before realising his mistake. "Oh, no, no, no. He's not dead or anything." The young woman hit him in the stomach. "Relax. I was just trying to tell you."

"You were speaking cryptic. For God's sake, I thought he was…gone. Dead. Choose your words more carefully you could give people a heart attack."

"Okay, I'm sorry. He's not dead. He's is alright he will be back soon. And I'm not sure if it is my place to tell you considering you are not together anymore."

"But that doesn't mean that I don't care. Especially, when I see this one here so sad," she said nodding towards Josh.

"Right. I need to go. I really need to go. You wouldn't mind…"

"Me and Josh will have a lot of fun, right, pal?" Josh nodded. He rather stay with Amy than Rachel. Amy took a pen and wrote something down on a napkin. "This is my address. You can pick him up whenever you are ready."

* * *

"Then tell me about Amy? Who is she?" David asked.

"She's my ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend. I'm sorry, I guess."

"It was a bit…you know. Complicated."

"With you, everything seems complicated."

"I know. She was like the first girl I really liked since…well, ever."

"Then why did you split up?"

"Because, I cheated on her, I didn't say 'I love you' when I should, I wasn't ready to get close maybe. I had this vision about her and my sons dying. That freaked me out."

"Your sons?"

"In the future. We are talking about magic here."

"I got that. You have premonitions?"

"No according to the Elders I don't."

"I don't understand."

"Me neither. I only had two visions so far. That one and right after Kat told me she was pregnant. And that one turned out real. I don't want the other one turning out like that as well."

"The only important question is, do you love her? If you do then you can make it up again. Women are really forgiving sometimes. Because they know what stupid jerks we are."

"I guess I loved her. It wouldn't hurt that much if I didn't. Still I can't tell. I have never felt for anyone like that. But I don't want anything happen to her. Or Josh."

"Because of this vision? But how do you know that this should have stopped you from being together with her. Maybe it was only to warn you what will happen so you can stop it."

"But I can't be sure."

"You can never be sure. If you want to be sure you can't leave the room anymore. And who tells you that a lamp won't fall down on you. That is what life is about. It's about taking chances. It's about risking something. You will never know. And I think that is worse."

"It's too late anyway. She already has a new boyfriend. She doesn't even know that I'm here. And then, if she knew, she wouldn't give me a chance anyway. She hates alcohol. Her father was alcoholic and…now her ex-boyfriend. I can't tell her that. If she is happy, then I'm happy."

* * *

Wyatt used the bell but it took ages for someone to open the door and then it was not Amy or Josh but some other girl. Wyatt thought it had to be Sandra. She had a measuring tape around her neck.

"You want to pick up Josh, right? Come in. They are in the kitchen."

Wyatt went the way she directed him. He saw Amy and Josh playing some board game. She was joking around and Josh seemed happy. Really happy. Wyatt stayed in the door frame a moment but he was discovered quickly.

"Is it time to go already?" Josh asked kind of desperate.

"I'm sure I will see you soon, okay?" Amy said and stroke his head. "Can you clean this away please, while I talk to your uncle a moment?"

Josh nodded and started to pick up the plastic figures. Amy leaned against the door frame next to the tall Halliwell. "Well, Josh couldn't really tell me where his father is. Only that you had brought him away. What the hell was going on?"

"It's not my place to tell."

"Screw that."

"Okay. Chris, he had this accident when he…When you guys broke up it just got really bad with him again. As bad as it was before."

"Before what?"

"Before he met you. He was really bad. It just started all over again. I mean, I'm sure it never stopped completely but he was on the way and then…"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"So, you never noticed?" Wyatt asked surprised.

"Noticed what?"

"That Chris had a problem."

"A problem with what?"

"Oh. You really don't know. He is in rehab because he had a problem with drinking. Alcohol."

Amy laughed. "Yes, sure. Did he tell you to tell me that? Does he want to make fun of me?"

"No. It is true. You can not tell me you never noticed."

"Well, no. I can definitely say that he never touched alcohol in my company. No, he did. One time when we were in P3. But we talked about it and he understood my point and that was it. I have never seen him touching alcohol. He would even deny it when I offered him something. You may understand why I am that surprised."

Wyatt shook his head. "But…Okay. Maybe he didn't. I don't believe it but maybe he didn't. But he had the accident when he was drunk. That's for sure. And he even admits he has a problem. So you can believe me, he is in rehab. I guess seeing you with your new boyfriend was the last straw."

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend? I don't have a new boyfriend."

"He said he saw you in the café the Balzac about two weeks ago. I guess it was Friday with some man."

Amy turned away tried to remember that day. She finally turned back to Wyatt and sighed. "That stupid idiot. That was my Uncle. My Uncle Matt. My favourite uncle. He came to visit me."

"Your uncle Matt? His name is Matt?"

"Yes, my favourite Uncle Mattie. I even had promise him to call my first born son after him. He is a bit crazy."

"Your son?"

"Yes." Amy stared at Wyatt. "What?"

"Nothing. Come on, Josh, I'll take you home now."

The 4 year old climbed down the chair. Amy gave him a hug and walked the two to the door. "Wyatt, when you see him or call him or anything, just tell him that I wish him luck and that I'm proud of him. I understand how hard it must be. Tell him, that not one day passes without me thinking of him and if it is the same with him, he should call me as soon as he gets back. I'm ready to give him another chance. If he wants to."

Wyatt nodded. "I will. I'm sure he will get in touch with you after I tell him what I learned tonight."

Amy helped Josh to put on his jacket. "Oh and tell him, that is unbelievable with the magic."

Wyatt frowned. "He told you about magic."

"I thought it was a joke but Josh told me a bit about that. It's unbelievable. I won't tell anyone, don't worry. He should have told me earlier, but I guess he didn't trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. For us it is difficult to know who to tell. And with Chris, he isn't a really trusting person. Don't hold that against him."

Amy nodded. "I try. Just give him, my love."

**So, I brought Amy back. I hope everyone can live with that. Although, who knows how long she is going to stay...**

**Now, please send me a review. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Here is the next chapter. It is a long one. I actually have the feeling like my chapters get longer every time ;-) Well, what can I say, I have lots of things to work out before it'll end. **

**So, enjoy this. **

**thanks to Ann. **

Chapter 45

The difference between the group sessions on Monday and Wednesday and the group sessions on Thursday was that there was no need to talk in front of the group. But that didn't make it any better for Chris. The room they were sitting was painted in a light yellow. There were little tables like in a classroom. The whole situation reminded Chris of his school days. Cynthia, the group leader, gave the members a new task each time, which they had to work on and then checked on it making a disapproving face like Chris' math teacher used to. Although, he never used that face on Chris as math wasn't really a problem for him. Just like everything in school wasn't a problem. Still, the 22 year old hated it just as much as meeting with the other group. He usually sat in the far back of the room, so he only needed to turn around slightly to look out of the window. It was so boring.

"I guess, you are done, Chris," the red haired woman asked.

It wasn't the most difficult task to do. Chris was really wondering what was taking everyone else so long. He gave her the piece of paper he had written down his usual weekly schedule when he was home. That had been the task of the day. As Chris' day was mainly filled with work and looking after Josh, it was pretty easy.

"I see you are pretty busy," Cynthia said.

"And that is only a usual week without any special appointments and activities."

She smiled. "Okay. What I do miss a bit – and if I miss it – I'm sure you miss it as well, time for yourself or going on with friends or you know, a hobby."

"I don't have time for that."

"I'd say you need to make some time for that."

"Actually, I don't have any friends to go out with. I mean, I know people but that are not people that I go out with. But I do go out sometimes."

"Good."

"And I have a big family I do stuff with and do stuff for. I often join my dad when he watches the classical movies on Tuesdays."

"I really think that is great that you do so much for all the family members but in the end it only stops you from dealing with yourself. Now, I want you to think of three things you would like to do if you had the time. But you have to choose realistic stuff. We all want to travel across the world but that is not really possible for all of us. Write it down."

Chris sighed. This was so stupid. He watched Cynthia moving over to Violet, the young woman who was always crying. And she did cry again after Cynthia had said something to her. Stupid chick. It wasn't really fair to be angry at Violet or Cynthia. Violet was only depressed and Cynthia was only doing her job. But still, Chris could kill them both right then. Edward rubbed circles over Violet's back to sooth her and Chris could kill him as well. What a day. He checked the schedule he had written down before again. He'd be at work right now. Not the greatest thing but right now, he'd rather be in his office than there. Cynthia smiled at him when their eyes met and Chris decided to do what she had asked for maybe he could leave then. It wasn't the hardest thing to do anyway.

"You want to get out of here, don't you?" Cynthia asked standing behind him, looking over his shoulder. Chris hated it when someone looked over his shoulder but he tried to ignore it.

"No, I have a lot of fun here. I always liked elementary school."

"I see. I think I let you go then. I want you to take those notes and keep them in your room. Take them home with you and when you are home I want you to do the things that you have written down a moment ago. Re-organize your schedule and take some time for yourself. Do the things you want to do. Maybe join some sort of sports team or whatever. Do something with other people. Have some fun. You don't have to only be there for others. Okay?"

"Sure."

"I mean it. I'll call you checking to see if you listened to me."

"Don't worry. I won't go on like this. I didn't like it anyway."

* * *

Phoebe had to search for an eternity to find the key to her old home. Josh purposed to orb them in but his great aunt forbade it because of the neighbors. She found the key eventually but didn't have to use it as the door was opened from inside.

"Seriously, Leo, you could have done this earlier or not at all," she said.

Leo frowned but didn't comment. "How was the birthday party, Josh? You have fun with your friends."

"Uhuh. A lot. They had cake and hamburgers later and we played outside and they had a cowboy there. But it was not a real cowboy it was an actor. But he was really funny. He had a horse. But that wasn't real either. It was a plastic horse."

"That sounds great. Why don't you go upstairs and play a bit? I need to talk a bit to Phoebe, okay?"

"Okay. But there was a lot more at the party. I'll tell you later, grandpa."

Phoebe followed her brother in law into the kitchen. "Why do I always worry when you say you have to tell me something?"

"Because most of the time I want something from you. How about a drink or anything?"

Phoebe wrinkled her nose. "What is it?"

Leo motioned her to sit down and did the same himself. He pushed the folder in front of her. "Do you recognize this?"

"No. What is it? Important papers?"

"No. Those are the stories Chris did for Josh."

"Really? That's great. I'm sure Josh is pretty happy that you read them to him."

"Yes, of course. He also told me that he has never heard these ones before. That means that Chris makes them up all the time."

"I know that, Leo. Josh really loves them."

"I was thinking…you know, they are not bad. Really, actually, they are pretty good. I like them too. And you wouldn't notice that they are not from a professional author."

"And?"

"I was thinking because you are an author yourself you should read them too, you know as an expert."

"And then?"

"And then, maybe give them to one of your publisher friends?" Phoebe shook her head. "Come on. They only need to read the stuff. Nothing more. To see if they like it. Or if they think anyone else would."

"No, no, Leo. That is none of my business. And don't you think that if Chris wanted anyone apart from Josh reading those stories he would take care of it himself. I know him a bit too, you know."

"But maybe he never thought about it. He never wrote them on paper anyway."

"It's not our job to do it, either. It's Chris'."

"Okay, but imagine this. He gets the idea to send his work to a publisher and is turned down, how do you think he will feel?"

"Rejected."

"Right. And how do you think that will influence his healing progress."

"Oh, you are playing dirty. Turning my worry about my nephew against me."

"Come on, Phoebe. We do this, if the answer is positive, we tell him and Chris decides for himself, like he always does. And if not, he'll never have to learn about this."

"Okay. You got me. It's not the worst plan ever." Phoebe took the folder but Leo grabbed it again.

"No, those are Josh's. He'll kill me if I take his stories away from him. He gets really angry, you know, just like his dad. I'll make you copies."

"They are more alike than they want to admit. You haven't met the future Josh but…"

"No, I haven't. No one thought about calling me when my grandson from the future came."

Phoebe sighed. "Coop complained as well that we didn't call him to meet Patty. And dad even said that this had been his only chance to meet them in this age because he won't live long enough anymore."

"I'm not that melodramatic. But it's true. You should have called."

"We didn't have time for a family meeting."

"Still, I had liked to meet them."

"Well, but you didn't. Not yet. I'll say goodbye to Josh and go home." Phoebe sighed and rolled her eyes at the men in this family.

* * *

"You are late," Dr. David greeted Chris.

"I know. I was outside with your foolish drill sergeant."

"If he is foolish then why are you with him?"

Chris shrugged. "I didn't know what else to do. As you see your office is clean and I'm really bored."

"Right. I have some more boxes in the basement," the young doctor said smirking.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Great. Like I said, people don't just do anything for you without getting something out of it themselves."

"In this case it is true."

Chris fell down in the armchair. He really needed to consider not going to see Riley again. This man was a slave driver. Well, he wasn't. He had just found out that Chris wasn't taking anything serious he said.

"You didn't have a good day today?"

"How can you tell?"

David shrugged. "I know you a bit by now."

"Maybe. I didn't have a good day, it's true. I just don't like the meetings with Cynthia that's all. It's like in school."

"I thought you liked school."

"Yes, when I was in the right age. Now it's stupid. I hate those useless tasks she gives us. I won't even say anything about stupid Violet and her crying attacks."

"Okay. Well, I guess you have to get through that. But good news, it's only two more weeks and four more sessions. Although, this also leaves us not so much time anymore. So, we need to focus on the most important things. You tell me what those are. I'd even purpose we meet two hours the next two weeks if you want to."

Chris shrugged. "Why not? It's not like I have anything to do here."

"I thought you have enough to do. Sessions five days a week, sometimes two a day. I thought that keeps you busy."

"Do you have any idea what it means to be busy for me? Surely, not sitting around a room with a bunch of freaks for two hours each day." David wrote something down on his notepad. Chris narrowed his eyes. "What are you writing?"

David looked up. "Oh, nothing. Just random stuff. You know, you seem to be a bit upset today again."

"What does that mean again?"

"Just that you seem upset. Are you upset?"

"No. I'm just a bit…I don't know. Angry? I have enough of all this shit you or anyone else wants me to do."

"Okay, good. And how comes this sudden anger?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you do."

Chris sighed. "No, I don't."

"I think you do, too. I think you found out that Cynthia was right about something."

"Well, it'd be strange if she wasn't ever right." David nodded and got comfortable in his chair. He looked around his office. "Now, what? You won't say anything anymore," Chris asked.

"No."

"Good."

Chris imitated his doctor's position by leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Are we mature, or what?" David asked and Chris scoffed.

* * *

Coop gave up searching for the cordless phone and used his powers. Patty shouted to him that he should make it fast as she expected a really, really important call. Probably from one of her friends from school that she saw the whole day and would see again the next day. They needed another phone really bad, one that was attached to the wall so no one in the house could carry it around and hide it somewhere. Coop finally answered the phone and was fairly surprised to hear Chris' voice on the other end.

"Hey, Josh is not here, you know."

"I know. I already talked to him earlier. Is Aunt Phoebe home?"

"No, she is out with her sisters." Coop moved around the kitchen getting himself a glass of water. "But you can talk to me, you know."

"I know. I just wanted to know if everyone is alright." Chris leaned against the wall next to the telephone.

"Of course, we are alright. Everything's good. How are you?"

The 22 year old took a deep breath. "Okay. Not so good, actually. Today was not a good day," he admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"Nothing special. I just…I want to come home, that's all. I hate it here."

"It's not so long anymore. Only a few more days."

"It is long, Uncle Coop." Chris finally understood why Josh was so angry when anyone told him that it wasn't long.

"No, it's not. You end this bad day now and tomorrow you start afresh. It'll be okay. You are through half of it already. You won't give up now."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not like you."

"Actually, I don't know what is like me and what's not. I have no idea who I am."

"That's what you are there for, finding yourself. You need to have faith. We have."

"Only speak for yourself. I know others that haven't."

"I don't. Your Aunt Phoebe and me will bring Josh on Sunday, okay?"

"Sure." Chris had mixed up feelings about seeing his son again. Of course, he wanted to see the 4 year old but he feared the moment he had to say goodbye again.

"What about your mom?"

"What about my mom? I talked to her the other day and she seemed alright."

"Of course, she is alright. I wanted to know if she'll be coming as well."

"I don't know. She didn't say anything. I'm not sure if I want her to come anyway. Seeing me like this will only prove to her that she was right and I couldn't deal with my problems alone."

"That's stupid. No one can deal with everything alone. Moreover, if Piper was thinking that, I'm sure she'd think that with or without seeing the place you are. I think she wants to see you but doesn't want to visit you unless you ask her to."

"You think that? Really?" Chris asked frowning.

"Well, your Aunt Phoebe felt it. I think you should call her."

"We'll see. You really want me to deal with my mom in the mood I am right now."

"Why not? She's your mom. You and Piper have things to talk through anyway. Why not at a neutral environment? And with me and Phoebe around."

"Okay. Tell her she can come if she wants. I like seeing some family. Some people who are not freaks." But he already knew that they wouldn't talk anything through.

"Be nice to everyone. Make some friends."

"No way." Chris watched two women walk past him.

Coop rolled his eyes. "At least be nice to them. Everyone has their problems and not everyone has so many people that love them like you."

"I was waiting for that word. I have to go now, Uncle Coop. I'll see you Sunday." Chris remained leaning against the wall a moment longer. He then made it towards the community room where some people sat watching TV. He didn't go inside, though, but went back to his room.

* * *

"_Chris! Come down, dinner is ready!" his mom called. When she didn't get any answer she repeated. "Come here, right now. We won't wait for you." There still was no answer._

_Chris pulled the blanket over his head and sighed. His mom could never leave him alone. He heard someone entering his bedroom and new from the sound of the footsteps that it was his father. Piper must have sent Leo upstairs to get his son who was depressed today again._

"_Hey, your mom called for dinner."_

"_No shit," came the reply from under the blanket._

"_Don't you want to come downstairs and eat with us?"_

"_No."_

"_Chris, I know being a teenager isn't easy but your behavior lately isn't acceptable anymore. Be a bit happy, okay?"_

_Chris surfaced from under his blanket. "I have nothing to be happy about."_

"_That is not true. You have a big family who loves you. You are blessed with great powers. You have friends. You have absolutely no problems in school, good grades. And downstairs a fantastic dinner is waiting for you. Please, come with me. Sit with us, talk a bit to us. What do you say?"_

_Chris frowned at his dad. "No." He turned around._

"_Okay. Listen, when you change your mind, don't hesitate and meet us downstairs. Your mom will preheat your dinner. It's no problem, okay? You can always come to us no matter how we parted the last time."_

_Chris was already sure that he wouldn't go downstairs anytime soon. He knew his dad was still standing against his desk waiting for an answer. "Okay, dad. I know."_

* * *

Josh saw his daddy waiting for them at the large front door. His Aunt Phoebe opened the door for him and Josh rushed over to his father. There was so much he needed to tell him. His Uncle Coop had said to Josh that he needed to let his grandma speak to his daddy as well, so Josh would lose those moments. He rather started at once.

"Daddy, I was at the greatest birthday party ever. There was an actor and we had hamburgers and an amazing cake. It was so high." Josh showed an absurd size with his hands. "Daddy, can I have a big party with my friends for my birthday?"

Chris pretended to think about it seriously. "I think that's okay. But it's still a long time to your birthday."

"No, it's not so long anymore," Josh pouted. "You know what, grandpa teaches me the alphabet. I can say the letters to G. Do you want to hear?"

"Hey, Josh, can we greet your dad, too, first?" Phoebe asked smiling. She gave her nephew a hug. "How are you doing?"

Chris shrugged.

They walked through the hallway outside onto the porch. Josh already knew this place and he knew that there was a cafeteria with cake.

"It's nice here," Piper said.

"Everyone says that the first time they are here. You'd change your mind if you stayed here every day," Chris said. Phoebe gave him a look. "But it's okay," the brunette said. "Really. It's fine."

"Of course." Piper searched through the large bag she had brought with her. "Here, I made you vanilla slices."

"Mom, I get enough food here, really," Chris said. He knew his mom well enough and had expected some food.

"I know but I like doing it."

"Okay. Thank you. But don't be like this with Josh. He doesn't know when it is enough." Chris poked his son in the stomach and Josh looked at him angry.

"I know when it is enough," he disagreed. "Can I have a piece of cake?"

"Auntie Phoebe and Uncle Coop go with you to get everyone something, okay?" Phoebe took her great nephew's hand. She nudged Coop and they disappeared behind the glass door.

"So, how do you feel?" Piper asked not knowing what else to say.

"Okay. A bit bored most of the time, a bit lonely and useless. Frankly, I want to go home."

"And we want you to come home. But I'm sure it does you good to relax and talk to some other people."

"Some shrinks."

"Chris. I can imagine how you feel. Believe it or not I know you really well. I'm your mother."

"Don't even start. Everyone tells me that they know me better than I think. I think I don't even know myself, how can anyone else know me?"

Piper sighed. "Sweetie, I hope you accept all the help you get. When you come home we don't want you to start all over again. We really miss you. The one you were when you younger."

"That person is gone, sorry, mom."

"No, that person is still there. He just hides behind some other version."

"If you say so."

"Chris, I am sorry. I really am sorry for how I treated you and Kat and Josh for so long. You can't even imagine how mad I am at myself. I missed so much. I drove you away and now it's so hard to get you back and it hurts me. I shouldn't have done what I did. I try to make up for it. I really do and I think I'm doing pretty well with Josh and I hope we can be good again as well. I made a mistake. But so did you. And I don't mean the situation you are in now. Not telling us where you lived, not attending family meetings."

"Hey, you kicked me out. You told me that you wouldn't help us."

"But if you had asked for help then I'd had."

"If you know me that well, you should have known that I won't ask for help. And we didn't even need help."

"And how was I supposed to know that?"

"Hold on, you thought that we would need your help anyway sooner or later? That I would ask you after how you treated us? You never felt bad about letting me leave, you expected me to come crawling back?"

"No." Piper ran a hand through her long hair. "Well, yes. I had problems when you and Wyatt were born. I was happy that my sisters were there and I was a lot older. If you had been in my situation, had you expect that you would be alright?"

"If I was in your situation, I'd have reacted a whole lot different."

"Really? If you had gotten Josh when you were older and it had happened to him what happened to you, what have you been doing?"

"That's rubbish to think like that. It happened as it did and you reacted wrong and now you have to live with it, and you want to make me feel guilty."

"I don't want that. I told you that I was sorry. If I could turn back time, I would. I don't want you to feel guilty or anything. I only want you to give me another chance to make up for the lost time. I love you."

"See, you should have told me that years ago, that you love me."

Piper looked away a moment. "I never thought that you could not feel loved by me, ever. I will do everything to make sure that this never happens again."

Chris pulled his chair closer to his mother's. Piper tried to smile and wiped away some tears.

"Don't cry, mom. It's not so bad."

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" she asked.

* * *

Chris was tempted to just hang up the phone again as his brother wasn't picking up his cell after the 17th ring. Finally, he could hear Wyatt's voice but it was hard to understand him as there was a whole lot of noise around him.

"Hold on. I'm stepping outside."

"Where are you?" Chris asked when every voice apart from his brother's was gone.

"A friend's party. How are you?"

"Okay. Aunt Phoebe told me that you told her that I should call you."

"Why?"

"What do I know? You said I should call you."

"Sure. Guess who I met the other day."

"I don't want to guess."

"I met Amy. We talked a bit and I learned some really interesting things."

Chris sighed. He didn't really want to hear about Amy right now. "What did you learn?"

"First, she sends her love and she said you should get in contact with her when you are back. Seems like you're getting another chance. She also told me something really funny. Do you remember the man you saw her with? The guy you thought was her new boyfriend? It was her uncle. And now guess what his name is?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "As I said, I don't want to guess, Wyatt."

"Okay, I'll tell you. It's her Uncle Matt. Her favorite uncle. The uncle who wants her to name her first born son after him. And here I thought at least one of my nephews would be called after their great uncle."

"That's what she told you?"

"Yes. Let's face it, Chris, you were a stupid asshole to her but she is still kind of worried about you and cares for you although she has no reason to. I hope you curse yourself out for how you treated her. Well, with that said. I'm heading back to my party. I told you what you should know, it's up to you what you do with it. But I recommend that you do the right thing and call her maybe while you are still away or first thing when you come back. She really is not angry or anything. She is just worried and said that she is proud of you. Tell me again, what exactly is going wrong with your life lately?"

**Please don't forget to leave me a review. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Me and Ann are really sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way. Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope you like this one. For those who are wondering, Chris will be back home really soon. Although, that means the story will come to an end as well. But we are not near that yet. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to Ann.**

Chapter 46

Josh colored the kitten on the backside of the cereal box happily. He liked coloring and drawing a lot. His grandfather sat opposite him and read the newspaper. Josh couldn't wait until he could finally read. He still could only look at the cartoons on the last page of the newspaper. That was boring. He wanted to read the stories about crime.

"Grandpa, I'm done with the coloring, look."

Leo looked at it from over the edge of the paper. "Great. We will cut it out and pin it to the fridge later, okay?"

"Okay. But grandma always puts my pictures away to fix her receipts."

"Does she? Well, then we'll find another place."

"It's not bad, grandpa. Food is more important than pictures. Mommy and daddy always put my drawings in a large box. You could also start a box and I make you pictures to put inside."

"That sounds like a plan. Maybe you can also color the box."

"That is a great idea. Can we get a box right now?"

"No, I'm sorry. Not now. I need to see a doctor I'm only waiting for your grandma to come back."

Josh was disappointed. His grandma was not as much fun as his grandfather. "Daddy said we only need to visit him one more Sunday and then he'll be home. I'll count the days on my calendar." Josh climbed down the chair and counted the days once more when Piper joined them.

"Leo, you really need to go. You'll be late. Me and Josh have something great planned for today. We'll watch a play in the park. It's about a prince that has to work with a dwarf and an ogre to fight against a dragon, how does that sound?" she asked bending down so they were the same height.

"But there is no princess."

"Not that I know of."

"I don't like princesses. I'll get my shoes, grandma."

"Doesn't like princesses? I'm sure that will change soon," Leo smirked.

Chris walked around the basement of the house, if you could call it a basement but he had no idea where these boxes were that Dr. David had told him about. He decided to give up and leave the doctor to search for some other idiot to do his work.

"Hello, are you looking for something?" Dr. Miller asked. He had a large cup in his hand and a donut.

"I was looking for some boxes with folders in it or lose papers. I'm not sure. Dr. David's office work. But I decided that I don't even want to find it."

"Good for you, because I have no idea where those boxes shall be. Have you looked around a bit down here? It's not as shabby as you'd imagine a basement to be. We even have a chapel."

"A chapel?"

"Yes, it's small but really nice if you ever feel like you need a quiet place, you should go there."

"I always feel like I need a quiet place. But I don't like chapels and churches and stuff."

"You should take a look before you say that you don't like it. It's pretty. You don't need to believe in God to like the places that are related to him."

Chris shrugged. "Well, then, where is it?"

The doctor pointed to a door opposite them. It was a usual wooden door. Actually, it was the most usual door in the whole building. Chris opened it. He really didn't like churches. They freaked him out a bit. Especially when all the seats were empty as it was here and only a large figure of Jesus was looking down on him.

Kat had once done a report about every kind of religious places in California. Not only could she not understand why Chris wasn't a least a bit excited that she had managed to persuade her boss that he and Josh could come with her but she even got angry when he told her he wouldn't visit one more church.

"_Okay, then do something else while me and Josh go," she said her hands on her hips, giving Chris a disapproving look because he was complaining about seeing another church. They stood in a little garden that surrounded the religious building. _

"_I'm sure Josh wants to stay with his dad."_

_Josh was not even 3 years old. He looked back and forth between his parents with large blue eyes._

"_No, he doesn't. He wants to learn a bit more about his religion from his mommy."_

"_He isn't even christened."_

"_Not yet. And only because you are against it."_

"He already had a wiccaning. That's enough. Neither of my cousins or Wyatt or me had a christening and we are good."

"_I never said it was wrong. But it is not what will happen to Josh. Because I believe in God and I like my religion."_

"_So, he has to as well?"_

"_No. But as long as he hasn't learned anything about it, how is he supposed to like it or not. Maybe he wants to believe in God too, would that be so bad?"_

"_No. But as soon as he sees one of his charges being killed in front of him, he will forget about God."_

"_Or he finds support in his belief. To believe in something would do you good as well."_

"_I believe in something."_

"_In what?" Chris shrugged. "Good answer. Now, excuse us. Sit on one of those benches and wait for us." Kat took Josh's hand and lead him through the 20th heavy metal door into another church. Chris sat down on the white bench. Even his son betrayed him. Josh didn't like to go anywhere with his mom alone but when it came to churches, he was okay with it. The 20 year old leaned back looking upwards to the steeple. The building was amazing from the outside. Ivy grew all around it, only the large colorful windows could be seen between the green. The whole day it had been cloudy, but now the sun was coming through. Inside the glass of the windows must turn everything sparkling. Josh would love it. Chris could imagine how he'd follow the patterns with the eyes he had inherited from his mother. Suddenly, Chris felt pretty stupid sitting here by himself alone. He really didn't like churches but it wasn't about the church, was it? The important thing was that they had a holiday together. _

_Kat leaned against the altar and watched Josh crawling around the floor following the red, purple, green and blue lights on the floor. She looked up at the sounds of Chris' footsteps but didn't say anything. Instead she put out her notebook and made notes about the things around her for the report. _

Josh pulled on his father's pants and pointed towards the patterns on the floor excited.

Chris wandered through the small room and even sat down in the second row but he found that he still didn't like churches. Josh never got christened. They never had time and then Kat was dead and it would have been her job to organize that. Chris wrinkled his nose at Jesus on the cross but didn't stand up, though.

* * *

"Have you calmed down a bit, so we can start fresh this week? How was the weekend, did your family visit you?" David put a book back into the shelf.

Chris decided to swallow down the rude answer he had in mind. "My aunt and uncle and my mom were there with Josh."

"You and your parents are not close?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You named your aunt and uncle before your mother."

"No one would think anything about that apart from you. Because you are a shrink."

"You say it like it was something bad."

Chris shrugged. "No, we are not so close. Actually, we were really not close for a long time."

"When was that?"

"When Josh was born. Or rather when he was still in the womb and Kat and I got married. My mom practically kicked me out and said that we didn't need to ask her for help because she was not helping and other stuff."

"That's really bad. Why did she react that way?"

"She knew I ruined my life. She thought it wasn't my baby. She thought sooner or later we'd come running to her anyway because we couldn't handle it."

"But you didn't."

"No, I wouldn't call her for help. No matter how bad it was or how urgent I had needed her or my dad. I'm fairly surprised she expected something else. But sometimes it'd have been great to talk to them and get some advice. I was really protected as a child. My parents would do everything for me and my brother and when I suddenly had to do everything myself it was difficult. I didn't know how to deal with officials or even how to open a bank account."

"And how did you feel when your parents reacted like that?"

"Abandoned. Not loved. Like some piece of shit. My parents were used that I was doing everything right. Wyatt was the one who played tricks, who got in trouble at school and not so good grades. I was the one with the right friends, with the good grades, every teacher liked me. I barely caused trouble apart from some little mistakes when I was in Pubertät. And suddenly I made the worst mistake ever and they let me feel it."

"Did you ever tell them that?"

"I told my mom the other day when she came to visit me. That was the first time. We didn't talk to each other for almost 2 years at all. She didn't even know where we lived. I met my dad once in the supermarket and he came by from time to time to see Josh. But we never really talked."

"When you talked to each other again, how was it?"

"Everyone did like nothing had happened."

"That was maybe not the right way. You should have told them how you felt. I think at least you would have been better then."

"I thought it was better to not show them that I cared that they weren't there."

"You did what you like to do. Hurt others because you were hurt."

"I guess so. But they didn't deserve to feel good after what they did."

"And today? Did your relationship change?"

"It's not as bad as it was. I mean, I even moved in with them. I'm letting them take care of Josh while I'm gone. I think I really approached them."

"But…"

"But I still don't trust them, I guess. I mean, they abandoned me and Josh once, how can I know that they won't do it again? At least I give them a chance. That's more as they ever gave me. My Aunt Phoebe always tried to mediate between us and she is an empath and an advice columnist plus married to a cupid and even she stood no chance."

"I see why you are so stubborn. You inherited it from your parents."

"Maybe." That was something Chris couldn't really disagree with.

"And the rest of your family? How is your relationship to them?"

"Pretty good. I mean, Wyatt and me had some issues. We still have but its okay. We'll get through it. My Uncle Henry, who is the reason I am here, we were fighting but I know he only had his own problems and he really cares, so does my Aunt Paige. I feel it harder to get close to them than with my other aunt and uncle. My grandfather and me are really close as are my Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop. They all helped me a lot. When Josh was seriously sick, my aunt almost moved in with us. She came everyday and made sure we didn't make ourselves sick while caring for Josh. That's what my mom should have been doing not my aunt. It was not her job."

"See, you still held it against them."

"Of course, I still hold it against them. I never said anything opposite. I will never forget that. But it doesn't mean that I don't care for them or love them. They are my parents. I wouldn't want Josh to hate me either."

"So how will you act towards them from now on?"

"I need to forgive them. But I won't forget it. If they ever need me, I will be there. I won't punish them by treating them like they treated me."

* * *

The following week Chris tried his best to do what was asked for. He understood it were not even two more weeks until he'd be home again and then he had to deal with the usual stuff alone. Reviewing the first days, he wondered why he had acted so incorporate and silly. He could have done so much more if he had spent the time more useful. He should have talked more with others and not only when he was forced to. He could have learned from their experiences. During this week his groups had changed. Some people went home just when he had gotten used to hem, others came new and he felt no need to get to know them considering he was next to leave.

The last Sunday he was visited by his son and two aunts. Saying goodbye was easier that time as it was the last time but it also made Chris nervous. When he'd be home and his life was routine again, how'd he get through that again without falling back into old habits. Of course, he didn't want to but with all the things going on he wasn't sure himself.

It was really exhausting the last few days as the young doctor wanted to make sure everything was worked out but the closer Chris's day to leave came the more he'd lose interest.

"So, when you are home what are you going to do?" Dr. David asked. "Will you go back to your job?"

"Thinking about the money, I'll have to. But don't think I go back to it, I'm not sure I will ever start something new. I want to do something really different to what I've ever done before. I don't know what exactly. I know you suggested I'd make a plan before I get home but I couldn't. I'll just see whatever comes to me and stay with Josh a lot to make up for the lost time."

"But don't focus too much on him or you won't find something for yourself just as well."

"I won't. But I also need to show him that I didn't leave to hurt him."

"I'm sure he knows that."

"I'm not."

The doctor shook his head. "He is just 4. He won't remember."

Chris decided to not say anything else to this. He knew his teenaged son still knew what had happened.

"Okay, when will you be leaving? Saturday? That only leaves us two more days. What do you still want to talk about?"

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing really."

"Nothing? Are you sure everything is worked out more or less. Of course, it'll take years if you ever get over everything that's it. But I want to know at least that you can deal with it once you are gone."

"Just tell me, what you want to talk about," Chris said. He had spent enough time with David to understand when he was trying to get somewhere without saying it directly.

"I was just wondering. We have talked so much about your wife and you said more than once that you never loved her and said a lot of negative things about her. And I wondered why you even stayed together."

"We had a good reason. And I don't only say negative things about Kat."

"I didn't say always. And what reason did you have. I just try to understand. I'm married to and I know I couldn't stand staying with my wife when I didn't love her."

"Love is overrated," Chris said. He hated this question. Everyone sooner or later asked him that and no one understood his reasons. "Other things are more important."

"What else is more important in a marriage?"

"I don't know."

_Chris checked through his bag a last time and decided it was enough he would carry along with him. _

"_Where will you be staying?" Kat asked. Her arms crossed she was standing in the door and watched him._

"_I don't know yet. I'll tell you where to find me once I know myself."_

"_You could still change your mind."_

"_What for?" Chris asked. He threw his bag over his shoulder. "It will only go on like this and you don't really want to, do you?"_

"_No, I don't. But I don't think we should just stop trying."_

"_We tried for the last three years without success what makes you think it'll change now?"_

_The young woman let her arms drop. "What about Josh? When I have to leave for another show where should I leave him?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Do you want me to give up my job?"_

"_I don't want you to do shit. It's not my problem."_

"_It's not your problem? Last time I checked he was your son as well. You can't tell me that you don't care for him anymore."_

"_Get a nanny."_

"_He doesn't want a nanny. He wants his mommy and daddy."_

"_Then he should have searched for other parents. We already discussed that. We said that neither of us wants to sacrifice anything anymore for this kind of relationship. It's over."_

"_I know, we discussed it. But I didn't know that you planned to get to the other side of the country. That brings a lot of trouble for us. We didn't discuss that."_

_Chris shrugged. It was true. They had no one to look after Josh over night when Kat was out of town. It hurt enough to leave the little boy here. But Chris couldn't go home again. His grandfather hadn't his apartment anymore and lived with Phoebe now and Wyatt would only persuade him to go back. "I know."_

"_What will you be living off?"_

"_I'll find another job. And I'll come to visit. I'm just an orb away."_

"_That's not the same. It's not the same for Josh. He will miss you like crazy. I will miss you too."_

_Chris didn't look at her. "I'm sure. It's strange, knowing that I won't wake up here tomorrow. But it's for the best, right?"_

"_Do you doubt it?" _

"_I don't know. I mean we didn't really get along lately. There is no love between us. What is there to build something up onto?"_

"_Friendship?"_

_Chris frowned. "Maybe. Give me one reason why we should stay together."_

"_Josh. And my job. I'm not quite sure what it will do to my career when I don't fit into the image anymore."_

"_No one can fire you because we are not together anymore."_

"_No, but they can give me another task."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I don't know. Maybe. We will be okay, though. Me and Josh I mean."  
"When I have a new job, I'll send you money as well."_

"_I don't need your money for Josh. Don't worry." _

_Chris nodded. "Okay. I'll call okay?" He went into the living room where Josh was playing on the floor with his red and blue truck. "Alright. Can you give me a hug, buddy?" Josh was always giving hugs. He put his little arms around his father's neck not wondering one bit. "I'm going to miss you. Be nice to your mommy." He stroke over the small brunette haired head and orbed out. _

"We did split up for a while," Chris said. "But I came back."

"Why?"

"Because I missed Josh. Kat had found some nanny who he hated. Not to mention that he used his powers in front of her. He couldn't stay with her. Wyatt found me and practically dragged me back to San Francisco. But considering the way I was living in Boston, I had no reason to stay there anyway. And Kat's boss said he won't keep her in the show when she was divorced. Because everyone liked her for being the family person. It was not fair and maybe it was not even legal but I couldn't leave Josh."

"But if you both knew you couldn't stay together anymore then why didn't you take different apartments?"

"I didn't have enough money."

"Have you ever thought that maybe you liked each other more than you both thought and that you didn't want to leave."

"I don't know. Maybe it was some kind of love-hate."

"Maybe you didn't want to love her and that's what you told yourself."

Chris scoffed. "What are you? A cupid?"

"An empath," he replied making the 22 year old frown.

"And that's what you get off me?"

"Your family is really important to you. And you can't deny that you were family. I don't get anything from you and it is not my job to tell you what you feel. You need to find out yourself. But no matter what you do, she was your son's mother and I think he deserves to know about her and you can't just tell him that you don't know anything about her or that you hated each other. There's got to be something positive you can say."

"I envied her. I really did. Everything she touched seemed to turn into gold while I had no luck at all. I tried to tell myself that only because I sacrificed so much she gained all this instead of seeing that she was working really hard. It was strange with me and Kat, can't we just leave it like that. Josh will know who mom was."

"I hope you will tell him the truth and not something out of hate and jealousy."

"You make me feel like a really bad person."

"That's not what I want. I want to tell the truth. What have you told Josh so far?"

"Nothing. We didn't talk about Kat since she died."

"Why not?"

"Josh never asked for her yet." That was pretty lame, even Chris knew that. Josh didn't even understand what death meant. He knew he should have talked to his son about what had happened to his mom. He didn't even understand why he never did it. He never talked to anyone about Kat. Apart from David here and he had to ask directly. Wasn't it a common thing that you talked about deceased family members although it hurt? And it did not really hurt Chris to think about Kat. Only sometimes when Josh did something, Chris thought that she would never see him like that. And many times he felt so guilty that he was so mean to her sometimes and wasted her time. Maybe if they hadn't gotten Josh she hadn't died. Maybe he wouldn't feel so guilty if the last thing he had ever said to her hadn't been "You don't even need to come back."

**After seeing the capitals of Spain, England and France I'm going to visit our own capital Berlin over the weekend but I look forward to read tons of reviews when I'm back. So, go ahead, press the little button and I promise the next chapter will be up sooner. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi, good news, Chris goes home. I also made up a new (female) character that will appear in this chapter. I hope you like her. **

**Thanks to Ann and everyone who read and reviewed on the last chapter.**

Chapter 47

"Are you ready to get the hell out of here?" Wyatt asked grinning. "It's a nice place, but seriously you missed a lot at home. Mom and Rachel had such a big fight yesterday because Mom said that we should wait with the wedding a month or two longer until you are fully recovered and don't need her that much anymore."

"I don't need mom at all," Chris disagreed. "How big was the fight?" he asked while stuffing the last of his shirts into his bag.

"It ended with Rachel saying something like 'If you don't want us to marry then just say it and you don't need to help us with anything anymore ever'."

"And what did mom say?"

"She said, Rachel shouldn't be so childish and that your health is much more important than a wedding. Then she told her the story about her and dad. You know the forbidden love shit we had to listen to 1,000 times."

"Great. They should have waited with the yelling until I'd got back. But you are still going to marry, aren't you?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Yes, Chris, I am." He took his brother's bag "Let's go."

At the staircase Jared was waiting for them. He handed Chris a small piece of paper. "This is my number. Maybe we can meet again soon and do something with our boys. I'm sure Josh would like it to play at the beach with Noah."

"Thanks. Josh likes the beach a lot. I will call you."

"That's the intention. Stay how you are now. Don't ever come back here," Jared said grinning.

* * *

Josh stared out of the window in the family room of the Manor. His daddy would be home anytime now. They were waiting for ages already. His grandfather was next to him. The ex-Elder said he only wanted to accompany the little boy that had longed for his father so badly over the last weeks but Leo couldn't wait for the arrival either.

Piper was busying herself in the kitchen. She had prepared enough food to last a month but that was her way to deal with anxiety. Her sister pretended to help but seriously Piper didn't need help in the kitchen. The cousins had done a large sign with the words 'WELCOME BACK'.

Josh started to blow against the window to draw into the fogged places. Leo watched him a second but before he could scold him, he shrieked: "Daddy is back!"

Josh ran for the front door but the stupid door handle there was so high. He got on his tiptoes and reached for it. It took him 2 tries but he finally managed it and ran out.

Chris and Wyatt had already climbed out the car. "I hate traffic jams. We should have arrived here sooner."

Chris shook his head. No one called 3 minutes of 'stop and go' a traffic jam. If Wyatt was that impatient in a car then he needed to stick to the magical way of transportation. Anyway, all that mattered was that he was home again.

"Look, your greatest fan," Wyatt said pointing towards the house.

Chris saw Josh running towards him as fast as his little feet could carry him. At least he stopped at the top of the stairs. Josh was still not too good in descending stairs and when he went too fast and with his arms already outstretched because he expected to be picked up, he would lose his balance without any doubt.

Chris got to him and picked him up. Josh giggled happily when he was swirled around a few times, before his dad hugged him tightly.

"How much did you miss me?" Chris asked.

"So much," Josh replied and showed it with his hands. "You need to see what we did for you. Grandma made your favorite meals, rice and vegetables and joint and fries and fish sticks."

"Fish sticks? Since when are fish sticks my favourite dish?"

Josh shrugged. "Since I know you." Chris kissed him on the forehead. "Let's go inside," Josh told him. "We have done other stuff, too."

"Really? Guess I best have to go see for myself." He placed Josh against his hip and turned to his brother.

"I've got it," Wyatt said taking the bag out of the trunk. "Just go in already before they all come running for you."

Chris was already pretty sure that his family wouldn't hold back with hugs. He sat Josh down and they walked inside. Of course, every Halliwell was already waiting. They didn't wait to greet him one after the other but just took him in a big hug.

"And see, who we found," Phoebe said smiling.

A young dark haired woman approached him. "Yes, see who drove all the way just to tell you one thing." They hugged a moment. "You are such a damn fool," she said hitting him on the forearm.

"That's what you needed to tell me?"

"I was pretty sure no one else would do it." Prue replied nonchalant. Phoebe's oldest daughter only came home from college on holidays like Christmas or Halloween. She already had so many friends in Virginia and probably a boyfriend although she never told anyone. Prue was only 2 years younger than Chris and therefore they always had a special relationship. They had to defend themselves against Wyatt and his friends. "You know you are my favorite cousin."

Chris smiled at her. "You should have called from time to time, then."

"Come Daddy, see the dining room," Josh said. He didn't like that his father gave all his attention to the woman. He knew it was Patty's and Penny's sister and therefore his father's cousin but he couldn't remember her.

Chris had already expected Josh to seek for his attention for the next days but that was alright with him. He wished to spend time with his son as well after all they had to make up for a whole month.

Josh knew one way that would make his dad have to take him everywhere with him and that was being carried around. Only his dad needed to understand that yet. When he didn't bend down to pick him up, Josh took at least his hand and tried to pull him to the room.

"Look, I made place cards," he said really proud to have learned a new word. "Grandpa helped me with the writing but I colored it and draw on it. That is my seat, see. That's my name. And that is yours."

"Hey what great colors and everyone has an animal."

"Yes, I have a giraffe. Can you tell what you have?"

"Let's see." Chris held the card like he had difficulties to see anything. "I have a turtle. Why do I have a turtle?"

"You said you liked turtles when we were in the zoo with Amy. Remember?"

Chris ruffled his son's hair. "Sure, I remember."

"No one recognized it was a turtle," Josh complained looking at his family angrily. He had to hear a lot of stupid remarks about his animals from his dad's cousins.

"It's a perfect turtle," Chris assured him.

"I know."

"Come on, let's eat something. I have everything ready," Piper said. "We don't want it to get cold, do we?"

They couldn't empty the many bowls and plates Piper carried into the dining room even if they sat there eating until Christmas. Josh was way too occupied to eat because he had to tell his dad everything that had happened over the last weeks.

"You know you won't get dessert if you don't eat something properly first," Chris said.

Josh sighed. "Uncle Wyatt always let me have dessert."

"I don't care what Uncle Wyatt did. And you shouldn't either because Uncle Wyatt gets into trouble."

Josh gave his uncle a sympathetically look. Trouble with his dad was never good. "Uncle Wyatt has respect for you." And another great word he had learned.

"He rather has," Chris said. "Now, eat properly, please."

"But I have to tell you everything," Josh stressed.

"Tell me the rest tomorrow, okay?"

Josh sighed but began to eat. He had respect for his dad, as well. He thought that his daddy should be much nicer to him after all the time he hadn't been home but no; he treated Josh just like nothing had happened. But he was hungry indeed, so he decided to tell his dad later. But later something really unfair happened. He was sent to bed. That was mean and Josh would not accept it. He had discovered a good trick. He just didn't stay in bed but came down every 5 minutes because he was thirsty or couldn't fall asleep, and then he was thirsty again.

In the end, Chris decided that it was best to stop this running up and down the stairs. "You don't mind if I don't come back down again, do you? I have my physical treatment for tonight. Thanks for dinner, mom."

"Now you got your way. I'm here." Chris placed the 4 year old under the covers again.

"But I have to make sure that you don't leave again," Josh said.

"I'm not leaving again, okay? Or if I have to, I'll take you with me."

"You have to promise."

"I promise. Now, will you stay in bed and sleep?"

"No." At least, an honest answer. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Alright, we have a pajama party but only tonight."

* * *

Henry Jr. put even more eggs on his plate and shoved them into his mouth. Piper placed another glass of juice in front of him and then sat down next to her nephew. "Sweetie, you could come here more often for breakfast if you want," she said.

"Oh, that's fine, Aunt Piper. Mom makes us breakfast. It's just not as good as yours. Moreover, I'm still growing. I can have breakfast twice a day. No problem."

"You already had breakfast?" Leo asked looking over his newspaper. He knew that boys could eat like crazy. When his sons were both teenagers they needed more money on food like for everything else.

"Uhuh. But mom is on this healthy trip. We only get oatmeal and fruits. A man can't live on that," Henry replied.

Josh entered the kitchen already dressed in his baseball outfit. He climbed on his usual chair that stood against the wall. "I like oatmeal," he said.

"But not every day," Henry said wrinkling his nose.

Piper filled another smaller plate with eggs and gave it her grandson. "I thought now that Chris is back, he is going to the training with Josh."

"Aunt Piper, haven't I told you that I'm helping the trainer? It's my job," the teenaged boy told her proudly. "I go there every Saturday from now on. Actually, Chris doesn't need to come at all anymore."

"No," Josh complained at once. "Daddy comes with me to see me play."

Henry shrugged. "I'm just saying. Even my dad is proud of me for once that I do something useful and responsible."

"I'm sure your father is always proud of you," Leo said. "He just doesn't know how to show it."

"Sure, Uncle Leo. Whatever you say."

Chris carried a basket with laundry through the kitchen into the small room where the washing machine stood. "Hurry a bit. We won't be late."

"The training won't start until the trainer is there," Henry replied proudly. "Or the co-trainer," he added.

Josh climbed down his chair and took his great cousin by the sleeve of his shirt. "Come on, Henry, please. You have eaten enough. You'll get fat like Roddy."

Henry pretended to be offended. "You don't say that people are fat. That's not nice."

Josh wrinkled his nose and ran to his father to make him go as well. Leo was nice enough to lend Chris his car until he found a new one himself. But without a job, it could become difficult to get a new car.

Josh was in top form that day. He showed his dad what he had learned over the last weeks when he had to attend the baseball training without him. The little boy made 2 home runs and ruined his pants.

The other parents looked at him suspicious but no one talked to him. Chris couldn't be mad at them. He had treated them pretty bad from day one. But maybe he could make up for it a bit. He remembered Josh's friend Roddy's daddy telling him that they sometimes went to some fast food restaurant after the training. Maybe that was something to get contact through. All he had to do was stand up now and walk over to the group of men sitting in the row below him and ask them. Really easy. Then why wasn't he doing it?

The little boys on the playground cheered when someone hit the ball pretty well. Chris sighed. Okay, his son couldn't use a father that was a hermit. The 22 year old walked next to the other father's and sat down next to Roddy's father. "Hey, I was wondering if you guys were going somewhere with the boys after the training today."

John joined a look with his friends before saying. "Actually, we make a barbecue at my house."

"Oh, right."

"But if you manage to make a pasta salad, we see you around 2."

Chris considered it a moment. "Sure. No problem."

* * *

When Josh started to go to kindergarten again after the weekend, Leo went back to magic school and Piper was either in the restaurant or everywhere else but home, Chris found himself feeling pretty lonely and bored. He was tempted to call Mr. Hudson and tell him that he'd come back to work but then again he thought he really shouldn't. Once he'd be back in his old job and in his old routine there was no way he would change at least one bit in his life. And if he didn't do it now, he would never. He busied himself with cleaning and reading and watching TV. When it got too much he'd orb to his grandfather. The only times he'd leave the house apart from that was to pick up Josh and stay outside with him for a while. He just couldn't find himself ready to do anything. When his father placed the newspaper on the table he sometimes pretended to look at the job adverts but ended up reading everything else but that.

"You could always come to magic school with me. I'm sure I could give you some class for spells or potions," Leo purposed but Chris refused quickly.

"I was a teacher for a few weeks and my experiences there will last a life time."

"And what will you do instead? I mean you have to do something at one point."

"I know, dad. It's just that I really don't know what and I don't want to start something again that I hate after two days."

"That's fine. I understand and I think it is a great idea. You should give yourself some time to figure everything out. Don't worry about money or anything. Your mom and I have it covered."

"Thanks. But I think I have some money saved to live off."

"And maybe a door opens you never expected," Leo winked. "For the time being, you can spend time with Josh and maybe write a few stories for him."

Chris frowned. "What?"

"You know how much he likes to hear these stories of yours."

"Right. I only wrote them down because I wasn't home. I don't have to do it now anymore."

"But think about your grandchildren. Maybe they want to hear the stories as well."

"I really don't want to think about grandchildren, dad. Why are you so focused on that anyway?"

"Because…I liked reading them as well. That's all. I need to call Phoebe. I just remembered that I need to ask her something."

Chris sighed. His father was really strange sometimes.

* * *

Prue knocked on the door of the Manor. She remembered a lot of funny times there. When she had still been the only child of her mom, they had been there often visiting Piper. Phoebe had many times felt unsure on how to raise her first daughter and needed some advice. Or she just loved to spend time in her former home.

"Is someone home?" the 20 year old called but no one answered her. She walked into the conservatory where she still didn't meet anyone but she saw Josh on his swing. He was such a cute little boy. Prue remembered him pretty well when he was a baby. But unfortunately, Josh had no memory of her. But it didn't seem to bother him because from the time Prue had come back from school he chatted with her easily. He may just look like his father but was the complete opposite on the inside.

"Hi, Josh!" Prue greeted him. "Where is your dad?"

"He is in there." Josh pointed towards the back of the Manor where the garage was.

"Great. I'll go see him a moment, okay?"

Josh nodded. He stopped the swing and hopped down following the young woman. Chris searched through the old closet that stood in the garage. There had to be some oil paint leftovers from Josh's swing. His dad had the tendency to buy enough paint to fill a swimming pool.

"Hi, there you are!" Prue said happily.

Chris turned around and smiled at her. "Hi, Prue. What are you doing here?"

"My dad gave me the car and some money, so I want to go shopping."

"You are at the wrong place here. I have nothing to sell. But please, tell me, what it is like out there in the world?"

"Actually, I came here to pick you up. You come with me."

"Sorry, I can't."

"Of course, you can. You have to leave the house eventually. Come on, I'll be back at college soon and we haven't done anything together yet."

"Nah, I have Josh here."

"You always have Josh with you. He's your son. He won't go away."

Chris gave her a look. "I've noticed that. Thank you."

"Daddy promised to fix the bike for me," Josh spoke up.

"But daddy needs a break. What do you say to some ice cream and a new toy?"

"Prue…" Chris scolded but it was too late. Josh's eyes already lit up.

"Yes, I'd love to get some ice cream. Daddy, you can finish the bike later."

"Thanks." Chris rolled his eyes. "But still, I can't."

"And what is your excuse now? How are you supposed to re-socialize when you never leave the house again? Mom said you have been cooped up in here ever since you came back from the hospital."

"That's not true. I go out. Sometimes. I just had so many stuff to organize and I better do that from home."

"I guess you are done now. Come on, Chris. I always loved to hang out with you. Do you remember when we worked together to trick Wyatt and his friends. You were always one of my best friends. So please."

"Yes, daddy, please. Let's get some ice cream. We could go to the park, too. We haven't been there forever," Josh whined.

Chris sighed. "Alright, okay. We need to change first. Prue watch some TV until we are back."

"Sure, daddy, I'll be waiting for you," she said in a childish voice.

Prue had bought three pair of jeans of which Chris thought that they were the same ones. But he wouldn't argue with her. Josh was used to wait for people when they searched for clothes. He knew that from his mommy and he was a lot like her in some ways. With 4 years he was really crazy about clothes already. Chris always found it tiring to go shopping for clothes and was happy when they sat down in a café.

"I invite you, boys," Prue said. "Or rather, dad invites you."

Josh chose some ice cream with sprinkles and cherries and ate it happily. He liked Prue a lot. Not only did she buy him ice cream and a rocket, but she had also managed that his dad was looking happier than before.

"College is going really well. Although, I consider changing my major. I feel like journalism is not the right thing for me. I would rather do something where I can help people. Maybe something with kids. I don't know yet."

"I can't help you with that. Sorry. I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. I never knew and I still don't," Chris said.

"I didn't ask for advice. I'm just considering it. I think I will hear some courses and decide afterwards."

"When do you go back?"

"Next weekend. Mom already thought of so many things that she wants to do with me before I leave, it's crazy. She even took the time off and writes from home. I mean I like spending time with mom and my sisters but I wanted to visit some friends as well. When I told her that she was pretty sad and now we decided on a big party on Friday."

"Am I invited?"

"The whole family is invited and neighbours and friends. Actually, more people than I wanted to see or even know."

Chris grinned. "It's crazy with this family."

"I know. Especially as I will be back next month for the wedding anyway."

"What wedding?"

Prue frowned at him. "Wyatt's."

"The wedding from hell. I remember darkly. I was hoping they forgot about it."

"I don't understand what you have against Rachel. I think she is pretty nice."

"Rachel never wants to play with me," Josh said. "She doesn't want to get dirty."

"See," Chris replied. "I just don't like her. She is so false, so too perfect. I tell you, she has some dark secret."

Prue laughed. "You are crazy. I hope that they will be happy."

"You are half cupid, that's why. If you thought like a normal person you'd feel that this is a huge mistake."

Prue crossed her arms over her chest. "That is not true. What about you by the way? Mom told me you had a girlfriend."

"You are not up to date. We broke up a few weeks before I left for the rehab." He saw questions pop up in Prue's mind and interrupted her at once. "What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

She blushed lightly. "Don't tell anyone. His name is Aaron. He is in his senior year and studies chemistry. We met at a party. He is really nice."  
"He rather is."

"Really, Chris. I like him a lot and he likes me as well."

"You should invite him here."

"I will. I thought I'd ask him to come with me to the wedding. It's so stupid to be at a wedding all alone. Seeing the happy couple while I am lonely sucks."

Chris glared at her. "Thanks, Prue."

"Sorry. We are getting pretty close, so I think he should get to know my family."

"Oh, so you don't want him close."

"Chris. You will meet him soon and be nice then."

"I will unless he is a jerk than me and Wyatt will teach him a lesson. You remember Andrew Fowl?"

"I do. I liked him a lot."

"And he was never seen again." Wyatt and Chris had found out that Prue's first boyfriend was a liar and visited him at night in his room using their powers to give him the shock of his life.

Prue smiled. "I know you only wanted to help. But now I am a grown up woman and I can deal with my relationships myself."

"Grown up woman? You are only 20, nothing near grown up."

"Shut up, Chris."

"Shut up yourself." Prue started to poke him in the arm. "Stop that, Prue." She only giggled. "Prue."

"Torture," she shrieked. Chris got the best of her and tickled her. "Josh, help me."

The 4 year old didn't need to be told twice. His daddy tickled him too sometimes and that was stupid.

**Don't forget to leave me a review please. **


	48. Chapter 48

**

* * *

**

I'm really sorry for the late update but my beta was sick. I hope you enjoy this, there is a lot going on. We are slowly moving towards the final of the story. But really only slowly ;-)

**Thanks to Ann and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **

**And for those who were missing Amy, here is she. **

Chapter 48

Big parties for some reason were always held in the Manor. It was just the same with the party for Prue. Chris was grateful somehow though. No one had to look after Josh and he could just go back to his room when it was time to sleep.

There was plenty of food and drinks and lots of people Chris didn't know. That wasn't a surprise but that Prue didn't know them was kind of strange considering it was her party.

"Great party. Why are we giving this party?" Wyatt asked.

"We're not. Aunt Phoebe is. Mom is just sponsoring the environment and the food and drinks," Chris replied.

"Nice." The blonde brother sat down next to him. "I take it your talk with Amy wasn't so good."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, she is not here."

"Why should she be?"

"You are kidding me here, right. Chris, I told you to call as soon as you were back home. That was almost three weeks ago. Do you remember that?"

"I know. I didn't have any time."

"What the hell are you doing all day? The times I see you, you sit around doing nothing. Or at least nothing useful."

"That is not true."

"The point is you don't know some beautiful and nice girl, mess with her, get second chances and blow them off. You call her. Do it, right now."

"Leave me alone, Wy."

"I don't see what the problem is. I thought you wanted her back."

"Yes, you thought I wanted her back. I never said anything about wanting her back or not."

Wyatt shrugged. "Do what you want. I just thought you got a bit smarter." The 24 year old stood up. "I guess I was wrong."

Piper approached her two sons with a large bowl of dessert in her hands. "Do you want some pineapple cream?"

Wyatt already filled himself a plate. But Chris refused. "Sorry, I can't eat that. You put white wine in it." He found his cousin surrounded by some friends and walked over to her.

"I wish your brother would leave the house a bit more," Piper said. "Can't you take him somewhere at the weekend?"

"Sure. Anything to get away from Rachel," Wyatt said between two spoonful of desert. Piper frowned at him. "You know, she is constantly planning for the wedding and has great new ideas all the time."

"I thought we were planning together."

"Talk to her." Wyatt took some more pineapple crème. "You could make him go to the restaurant. Preferably when Amy is working."

Piper sighed. "You mean I should set them up?"

Wyatt smirked. "Excuse me, Rachel is giving me a dark glare, probably fearing I'll get too fat to fit into my suit."

* * *

Phoebe appeared in her brother-in-law's office through her husband's way of transportation making Leo look up.

"Coop gave me a lift," Phoebe said. "I only wanted you to know that my friend Richard had called me."

"Who?"

"Richard. The man I gave Chris' stories to."

"I thought you didn't want to get involved in that."

"I changed my mind, Leo. I thought that was what you wanted. Anyway, I can tell you that he loves them. Of course, there needs to be made some minor changes to make it more fluent but he said only slight improvements were necessary. What do you say?"

"I think that is great. Really great."

Phoebe's face did not show the same excitement. "Okay, if you think so then it is your job to tell Chris that we decided without his knowledge that he should write a book. Tell him that we stole his son's stories to give them to some stranger."

"Don't be so melodramatic. When he hears that he actually has a chance to make some money with it, he'll be happy enough."

"Leo, I won't say that I know him better than you but I'm pretty sure Chris will not be happy to learn that we butted into his business. Again."

Leo thought about that a moment and had to admit she was right. "Okay. You are right. Let's think of some other way to tell him, apart from the direct way. Have this Richard write him a letter saying that he…"

"Leo, the problem is Chris didn't give away his stuff, we did. And he will learn sooner or later that we did it."

"We? You mean you. I have nothing to do with that. I only suggested it. What you do out of it was your choice."

"Oh, no, mister, you don't push that on me." Phoebe said. "Listen, I have an idea. I tell him that I had taken the folder with me to the office on accident. I thought it was mine. And in the office someone found it and gave it to Richard."

Leo glared at her a moment. "Do you think my son is a fool?"

"At least, I have an idea."

"Maybe we worry too much. I mean for the last weeks he was pretty, let's say tamed, and maybe he will even be grateful that we helped him because he doesn't know what he should be doing and this gives him an option."

"Yes," Phoebe said. "That is true." She approached the door and Leo walked with her. Standing in the hallway, Phoebe added. "I'm pretty sure you are right. I mean it's not like he has to accept anything. Well, then good luck, Leo." An Elder passed them and Phoebe grabbed his arm. "I need a lift, please."

The Elder looked at Leo questioning and orbed out when he nodded.

* * *

Chris never gave it a second thought when his mother called for him to go to the restaurant. He thought she sounded really upset and therefore wondered when he saw her sitting at a table with her sisters drinking coffee and having a laugh with them.

"Chris, hi. Do you want a drink?" she asked.

"What's wrong?"

"What could be wrong?"

"You called me to come here. Sounded kind of urgent."

Piper finally seemed to remember. "Oh yes. No, nothing is wrong. Everything is alright. I just called because I wanted to ask you something."

"And what?"

"What? I just wanted to know what you think about…" she looked around and at her sisters but they only shrugged. "Our new menus. Sit." She pushed him on a chair and gave him a menu.

Chris flipped through it. "What changed?"

"What changed?"

"Well, Piper, if no one sees it then it had been pretty useless to change anything," Paige said smirking at her sister.

Piper glared at her. "Right. A waste of money." She dropped back on her chair and sighed.

"But as you are already here," Phoebe said to her nephew. "Why not have a drink with your old aunts?" Chris already started to refuse but the middle sister only yelled over him for the waitress.

"I'm not old," Paige replied offended. Phoebe shoved her.

"Actually, I really rather leave," Chris said.

"Rubbish. We never talk anymore," Piper answered.

"We talk all the time, Mom." Chris looked at each of his aunts and mother. "Wait, hold on, you're planning something. I see it in your eyes. Forget it."

"You are too clever for us," Paige joked. "What did we plan?" she asked her sister.

"Nothing, Paige." Phoebe nodded towards the young waitress approaching them and her younger sister followed the gesture nodding understandingly.

"What?" Chris turned around as well. Amy was walking to them. He sighed. "You three are witches."

"We know."

The young man stood up and walked a few steps meeting the blonde halfway.

"So, you are back," she said smiling.

"Yes, for quite a while actually. About, I don't know…" Chris saw in the expression of her face that he said something wrong.

"Quite a while? Didn't Wyatt tell you that I wanted you to call me as soon as you were back?"

"He did."

"Then why didn't you?" she asked crossing her arms. "No, wait. I know why. You just didn't want to."

"I had things to organize."

"What kind of things?"

"Things. Finding out what I want to do now. Spending time with Josh since I was away so long. Stuff like that."

"So I am right, that talking to me is nothing you want to do now."

Chris shrugged. "If you are like this, no."

"Oh, then excuse me. I have to work."

She wanted to move away from him but Chris held her by the forearms. "That's not what I mean. It's just…you know it isn't easy for me. I had to deal with so much and I finally learned more about me and I don't want to be responsible for anyone else but me at the moment. And Josh of course. I just can't depend on another person right now. Not before I figured out for myself what it's going to happen to me."

The blonde woman looked him in the eye but the serious look on her face never disappeared. "Let go off me."

"Amy…"

"You're hurting me," she said and yanked her arm free before moving away.

Chris watched her leaving. He went back to his relatives at the table. "Good plan."

Once outside in the alley near the restaurant Chris orbed into his brother's apartment. Rachel was in the kitchen pouring herself glass of water.

"Wyatt's in the bedroom," she said not even looking up. Since she had to delay the wedding she showed her dislike towards the younger brother openly. At least when they were alone.

Chris found his brother sitting in the armchair near the window flipping through a newspaper. "Hey, little bother, look at this and tell me who you think would be best for my stack night."

"Stripper?"

"Bands. Mom gave me P3 and as it has a stage I decided I do some live music."

"If you party too hard, you will fall asleep in front of the minister." Wyatt stuck his tongue out. "Really mature."

Wyatt gave him the paper but Chris never looked at it. "I just wanted you to know that I ruined it again with Amy."

The blonde sighed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Well, okay. She told you that I should call her as soon as I got back but I didn't. I never called. But I told her that I was home for quite some time already."

Wyatt shook his head at his brother's behaviour. "I finally understand your problem. You don't know when it is time to say the truth and when you should rather lie. If you had told her that you had just gotten home everything would be fine. But no, this time you tell her the truth."

"I didn't think. And moreover, I tried to explain to her why I haven't."

"And why?"

"I said it was because I needed some time for me."

"So, you are not only an asshole but a selfish asshole," Wyatt sighed. "I thought you wanted her back. I thought you wanted this boy, Matt, who surely is your son with Amy and no other person. She has a favorite Uncle Matt and the baby has an uncle called Matt as well."

"Get over that, Wyatt. I just erased him."

"Great, just change the future whenever you like."

Chris could kill his brother. He already blamed himself enough as it was. He knew he had messed up again with Amy. But the sad truth was that he wasn't sure anymore if he wanted to change it at all.

"Hey, do you want to go out?" Wyatt asked. "Have some fun for a change?"

"I can't."

"Why not? We can take Josh with us, no problem."

"No. Josh is with grandpa. I just have another appointment I can't miss. I already refused for two weeks now."

"I can come with you." Wyatt said. "Anything to get out of here for a while."

"I see, you want to make my day better for really selfless reasons. But if you want to. Although, I have to tell you it won't be as funny as you may think."

"That doesn't matter. Where are we going?"

"Community Center. AA meeting."

* * *

Chris had spent the whole day in front of the TV. He had found other people to bring Josh to the kindergarten and pick him up again and decided on a day without thinking. Considering that the brain is less activated while watching TV than while sleeping, that was the right occupation.

"Chris, you have a letter," his father said sounding strangely excited.

"Another bill probably," Chris replied without looking up. He had his feet popped up at the coffee table starring ahead.

"It doesn't look like a bill."

"Dad, if you know what's inside just tell me. If not just throw it away."

"Come on." Leo sat down next to him and let the letter drop into his son's lap.

"Dad, I'm watching that."

Leo took the remote control and switched the TV off. "Not anymore."

Chris sat up straight ripping the envelope open. He quickly read the words thinking it was some kind of advertisement. "My what?" he mumbled and read again this time more carefully. When he ended he looked at his father. "Dad. What is going on?"

"Okay, I admit. Me and Phoebe found the stories you gave to Josh were really fantastic and thought maybe you could make some money with it. So, Phoebe gave it to her friend Richard and he-" he pointed towards the letter. "Likes it, too, and well here you go."

"You did what?"

"It was Phoebe's idea," Leo quickly assured.

"Sure, dad. Really what were you thinking?"

"I just wanted to help. You said, you didn't know what to do and obviously you have a talent none of us knew about. You should do something with it."

"Dad, really, that is not what I want to do."

"Why not?"

"I'm back!" Josh yelled happily and jumped on the sofa next to his father. "I had a lot of fun today in the kindergarten."

Chris sat his son on his lap. "You can tell me everything while we are out." Turning to Leo he said. "I want you all to keep out of my business, okay? I know what I'm doing. This is how this whole shit started. So please, leave me alone."

* * *

Josh had his little red bucket filled with water from the ocean but when he came back to his almost finished sand castle much to his surprise it was almost empty. Instead, his pants were a bit wet. But he knew he wouldn't get into trouble for that because his daddy was wet himself and you always got wet at the beach. That was the point.

"It's a really great castle, daddy, isn't it?" he asked proud of himself.

"The greatest."

Josh took some more wet sand. "Uhuh. I like going to the beach a lot."

"So, I had a good idea?" Chris asked and caught the little boy by the back of his shirt making him fall in the warm sand.

Josh giggled and nodded. "Yes. You must take a photo of my sand castle, okay?"

"Sure." Chris watched him going back to work by adding some more sand to something that should be a tower. "Hey, Josh, you liked the stories I gave you, right?"

"I like them a lot. Grandpa read them to me while you were gone. They are my favorite stories. And they almost looked like a book."

"You know, I got a letter today from a man who wants to write them in a real book."

"Really?" Josh got really large eyes. "An auphor?"

"Author. No, this man is called a publisher. He makes the stories stand in books."

"But you said that the author writes the stories."

"He or she writes them down on paper and the publisher prints them in a book."

"That is really difficult," Josh said seriously. "You wrote it down on paper. Then you are the author. When the stories stand in books we can borrow them from the library."

Chris laughed. "No, you don't need to borrow them. Daddy tells you the stories."

Josh let his bucket and shovel lay on the ground and stood in front of his father. "But when you are gone again?"

"I won't leave again. I promised you that."

Josh wrinkled his nose thinking about something really hard. "But other kids can borrow the books and have their parents read to them, right?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Oh, great!" Josh clasped his little hands together jumping up and down. "My friends know them then too. Because no one has ever heard them. They will all know J.C. and Vic then. That is so good. How long does the man need to print the stories in a book?"

Chris smiled at the little image of himself. "I haven't even told him that he is allowed to do it. So it'll take some time."

"Why are you waiting? We can tell him right now. You can call him. Or we visit him."

"Josh, that is not so easy. The man gives me money so he can do that and I need to talk to him about that."

"You even get money for it? But that is really great. You don't have to go working in the school anymore then and you will always be home when I come back from kindergarten."

"I take it, you are all for it."

"Yes, I am a lot."

"So is your grandfather."

"Grandpa is really smart."

"Yes. But I already scolded him."

Josh stroke over his father's hair that he had inherited. "Daddy, you scold everyone way too quickly."

* * *

Leo found his son sitting on the porch with the letter he had given him earlier today. The ex-Elder sighed. Maybe he really overreacted but it seemed like such a great chance for his son.

"I'm really sorry I stuck my nose in your business. It won't happen again," he said standing in the door frame.

Chris looked up. "I just wanted to say the same. I'm sorry I overreacted and there is nothing wrong with just meeting with Aunt Phoebe's friend. By the way she said it was your idea not hers." The young man smirked. "What kind of gentleman are you? Blaming an innocent woman."

Leo nodded. "Right. You are right. It was my idea. But I don't regret it."

"You would if I hadn't changed my mind."

"No. Just yes a bit maybe. So, you are going to talk to him?"

"I already made an appointment for tomorrow. You don't mind watching Josh a few hours, while I go out with Wyatt? Although, I'm not his best man I'm still the person who stops him and Rachel from killing each other."

* * *

"What I wonder the most of course is if you have anymore apart from those," Richard C. Anderson said pointing towards the folder on his desk.

"Over 1,000," Chris simply replied to which the grey haired man raised his eyebrows. "You know, I made up these two character J.C. Wells and Vic Net with their friends when my son was born and he is 4 now. You see, I let them grow up with him. When Josh was a baby they would live through baby stuff and the older he got, the older they got. Really simple."

"So, this is like an endless series."

"Not endless. I rather think it won't be children's stories anymore at some point."

"That is pretty good. I imagine special editions to Christmas, so all the little boys and girls know what they wish for from Santa Claus."

"What?"

"Marketing strategy, son. Do you have an agent?"

Chris shook his head for a loss of word.

"I will find someone. No problem. I suggest you bring me everything you have written so far and we decide on a few short stories put them in one big book and see what is our target market. I think we stay with how you do it. Four stories for four years of little J.C.'s life so far. We can always go backwards and publish the stories for the really little ones simultaneously with the ones for the kids in kindergarten."

"Hold on. I don't get what is going on here right now."

"I'm going too fast. My wife always tells me, I speak fast when I'm excited."

"You are excited about me?"

"You don't seem to understand. In about a year a lot of kids will know the characters you made up. They will love them and hopefully parents will as well. The way you make them up there probably won't be a long wait for new stories every three to four months. Older kids will save their pocket money. If we do everything right."

Chris finally recognized what was happening here to him. "And if we don't do everything right?"

"You lose your contract and I'll lose some invested money."

"I don't know. This is all kind of quick and I'm not even sure if I can write books or want anyone to read them."

The older man rounded the table. "I have my assistant outline a contract I'm sure will clear your mind. It's an adventure. None of us knows if it will work out the way we want to but to make you feel more self-conscious, you only need to write everything down, give it to me and I do the rest. Of course I will have you visit schools and kindergartens at some point to read to the kids there."

Chris sighed. This was all way too much. "I need to think about it."

"Sure, think about it. You have nothing to lose. I can assure you considering that people in the state already know you it will go pretty smoothly."

The brunet stood up. "Where do they know me from?"

"You were married to the TV host, weren't you? And she was like an idol for young mothers to get a career even though you have a child and are married and everything."

Chris nodded. "Oh, right. I hope it didn't lead to lots of teenage pregnancy. Anyway, I'll think about it. I'll get back to you soon."

"With a lot of stories in your hand I hope."

After the talk Chris decided to not spend the day in the Manor. It was so boring staying alone there. Every day he considered only leaving Josh in the kindergarten half the day but he knew that the little boy rather stay with his friends more than less. Moreover, it was pretty unfair to get Josh because he was bored. Chris went to his Aunt Phoebe's house and made his grandfather take a walk with him. Of course they couldn't walk really far because Victor had difficulties with it but the house was only two blocks away from the Manor so they went that way.

The grandfather was quite offended when he learned that no one had ever told him that Chris could be at least considered as a writer. "No one ever tells me anything anymore."

"They know you can't keep a secret," Chris smirked. "It was Aunt Phoebe's and dad's idea anyway. I don't think they told anyone. I mean they didn't even tell me."

"I think it's a great opportunity. And it is true you have nothing to lose."

"So, you think I should just do it."

"If you think you can, then yes. You are still young, why not try it out a bit? The worst thing that could happen is that they include you on the list of the biggest failures." Chris shook his head. "Thanks, grandpa. Just what I wanted to hear."

"Seriously. I say do it. It's fun. It's something new and different. You will do your best and will be a success."

"Maybe. Now he wants me to write everything down. That could be a problem. I rarely write anything down. It's all in my head when Josh needs to go to bed. Some I can't even remember because it was a spontaneous things when we had to wait for something."

"I'm sure you can make up something else."

Chris wasn't listening to his grandfather anymore as a sign caught his attention. "Grandpa, you don't mind if we take a look at this."

Victor frowned. "A house?" He followed his grandson up the few stairs into the building. It was a pretty run down house but the rooms were big and bright lighted. The whole east side of the house had glass doors that lead into a large garden. The paint crumbled from the walls and the wooden floor was dark from dust and dirt. In a room that obviously had been the kitchen in better days stood a washing machine and some boxes that had gotten wet. Looking upwards the ceiling showed a large area where water had come through. Chris walked through the four large rooms in the first floor.

"This house is a dump," Victor said eying the broken windows that were fixed with tape.

"I'm going to take a look upstairs. I'll be right back," Chris said.

"Mind the stairs."

Only two steps were broken and the second floor was in much better shape then the first apart from the ceiling. The roof obviously lacked at various areas. A carpet on the floor smelled pretty bad but the rooms were beautiful. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms plus another really small room. If you broke a hole in the wall you could make a walk-in closet out of it. From one of the bedrooms you could see a large tree that shadowed half the garden. It was a great view.

Chris cautiously descended the stairs again. He found his grandfather looking out of the glass door. When the brunet entered the room he saw the resemblance clearly. It had to be the room from his vision. He could imagine a large desk standing there and the blue sofa with the strange ugly pillows.

"Don't tell me you want to buy this house?" his grandfather asked using his fingers to make quotation marks in the air. He saw the look in his grandson's face. "I see. You really want to."

"It's my house, grandpa. I know it. Moreover, it is close to the Manor, to Aunt Phoebe's and Aunt Paige's house. It is not far away from the park and the playground and other kids live here as well. It's my house. Right where you stand will be my desk, the TV over there and some plants at the large window."

The old man laughed. "I see. TV and plants. But first you need a new roof, you need to do something to the floor and the windows. The stairs and you haven't even seen the basement and attic if there even is an attic and a basement."

"But with all the things to change the price won't be that high."

"I already see in your face that you want it. No matter what I say. And I shouldn't complain. I rather have you living closer to me than not."

**You haven't expect me to just let Amy forgive Chris, have you? Please leave me a little review. **


	49. Chapter 49

**Great apologies for the long wait but I have been sick, then my beta was sick and then I was sick again, you get the picture. But I won't have you miss the final chapters of the story.**

**I really hope you enjoy this one and I promise I have chapter 50 up before the weekend as well.**

**Thanks again for everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Thanks to Ann!**

Chapter 49

Wyatt checked his watch again. He was used to his brother being late but he really didn't want to stay with Rachel and her bridesmaids alone. All the giggling made him go crazy. Finally, he saw his dark haired sibling along with his little nephew. He could finally get out of there. Even the environment was girly, consisting of a café with little elves on the wall. He sat at the bar away from the women, but he still heard them well enough.

"Where have you been so long?" Wyatt asked.

"I needed to meet with an real estate agent."

"Why?"

"I'm buying a house."

"You don't have any money."

"But I will as soon as I sign the contract with the publisher."

"Publisher? Why publisher? What did I miss?"

Chris shrugged.

"I have a really great room, Uncle Wyatt. And daddy said he builds me a tree house," Josh said excited. "Daddy bought me ice cream to celebrate." He said and ate some more from his ice pop.

The blonde witch frowned. "You are really buying a house? What do you want with a house for just the two of you?"

"We want the house, Wyatt. Do you want to see it?"

"You'll make yourself miserable," Wyatt replied. "But yes, sure. I just need to tell Rachel that I'm leaving."

Chris considered not even saying hello to her, but he thought he should be a bit of a better role model for his son.

Rachel obviously was not amused that they were heading off. In front of her and her friends lay catalogues with bridesmaid's dresses. There was really no need for Wyatt to stay and discuss that with them. But she still needed to make a scene, of course.

Josh tried to look at the colorful pictures on the table. He stood on his tip toes and was quite disappointed when he saw nothing but dresses. He wrinkled his nose and wanted to eat some more of his ice cream but had to find out it had melt from the stick and dropped onto one of the catalogues. He wondered a moment if he could hide his mistake but was sure he couldn't. Moreover, he had no more ice cream now.

He pulled at his daddy's shirt who was standing near his uncle looking bored while waiting for Rachel to finally be done with her speak.

Chris looked down at him and sighed. "Girls," he whispered to his son but saw that the 4 year old was not looking happy. He picked him up. "What's wrong with you?"

"My ice cream fell," Josh said quietly and pointed towards the soaked catalogue.

Of course, that caught Rachel's attention. Wyatt sighed relieved that she had stopped already. She was going nuts with the wedding. It was only a wedding.

"Just great. Can't you keep him away?" Rachel asked. Chris frowned at her.

"Sorry, I forgot the leash today." Josh leaned his head against his father's shoulder. Rachel could not yell at him when his daddy was there.

"You know some kids have manners," Rachel said.

"You know some women are bitches," Chris replied. He stroked over his son's head. "It's not bad. Daddy's going to get you a new ice cream, okay?"

Josh nodded. He looked guilty at his uncle's girlfriend. Looking guilty always worked when one of his family members was angry at him. But Rachel was not family and it didn't work on her. She was really upset. Josh wasn't sure why. He didn't even let the ice cream fall on her dress or anything, it was only paper.

"The wedding needs a lot of preparation and I can do without you boycotting me," she told Chris.

"Do you really think I have other worries than your wedding? The way you act you boycott it yourself."

"I have tons of stuff to do until everything is perfect. And you are no help at all."

"Thank God, I don't want to help."

Rachel looked like she was going to attack Chris at any moment. Josh didn't want his father to get into trouble because of him.

Chris really wished he could just hit his brother's fiancé. It had been such a good day, but now she had to ruin it. He felt Josh sobbing at his shoulder and rocked him lightly.

"Hey, no need to cry. Daddy is not angry and Rachel is silly, okay?"

Josh nodded but still looked really unhappy.

"I am not silly. I am stressed."

"Take some Valium," Chris said. "And get a grip. It's not all about you." Rachel put her hands on her hips but before she could say anything else, Chris turned around with Josh still placed against his hip. "I don't care about people who make little kids cry, but I hope you did your job for today."

Chris had spent two weeks writing down as many stories as he could remember plus a few new ones that he made up. When he went back to Mr. Anderson, he was pretty impressed. They stoke up a quick contract, noting to enough money for Chris to be able to but his new house which was a pretty fair price. The numerous renovations were something he was actually looking forward to. The house had become a family project. Everyone had promised to help, so it would probably only take him half a year to make it a place that could be lived in.

For the first time in years, Chris was really comfortable with his life and even happy. The only thing that still didn't turn out right was Amy. Although, Chris had to admit he hadn't even thought about her for weeks. Well, that was not true. He thought about her all the time but it was quick thoughts. He wasn't really thinking about her. The missing feeling wasn't that painful anymore either. But a constant one.

Chris needed to find out what it would take if he tried to get her back now, though. The possibility that she took him back was close to zero but he had to at least try. That was a thing he was starting to learn, everything was worth a try.

* * *

Wyatt fled into the attic away from his mother and fiancé who were driving him crazy with all the preparations for the wedding. He wouldn't mind if the wedding was right now, just to have it all over with.

"You can't run away from them, Wyatt, you know. You are doomed to stay together," Chris said not looking up from the piece of paper he was writing on.

"But at least Mom won't be part of it," Wyatt sighed.

"Can you be sure about that?"

The blonde brother tried to see what Chris was writing down but was blocked out. "Now, they want me to look through some catalogues to find a tux and every single one I point at they don't like."

"Don't worry about that. I'll buy you one. It's my present as your best man. That's if you still want me."

"Actually, I haven't asked anyone else. I knew you'd change your mind."

Chris scrunched his nose. "Really? Well, as I jumped over my shadow I think you owe me."

"What do you want? I think the typical present for the best man is a hip flask. No chance you'll get that."

"We don't do typical. You can help me vanquish a demon."

"Anything to get out of here for a while. What demon is it? Hopefully, one that isn't vanquished easily."

"I'm not sure yet. I found a spell to have the vision I had before again. This time I will look at the demon and then we vanquish him right here."

"Hold on, what vision? The one Amy and the boys get killed."

"The boys? One of them isn't even born yet."

"Yet? You say yet? That's good. I guess you're trying to make up with Amy again."

"That's the plan but to do so I need to make sure this demon will never appear. You will help me, right?"

"Of course. I'm just not so sure about this 'seeing the vision again'. I mean there still is the possibility that it was just a nightmare after all. I really don't want your mind being trapped somewhere in nirvana."

"Don't worry, if it really was just a nightmare, which is wasn't, the spell won't work. Go and tell Mom and your wife that they shall stop looking for clothes for you. It's taken care of. I'll wait for you with the vanquish."

"Okay. I'm back in a moment. I rather not leave you alone while you are searching around your imagination."

Chris rolled his eyes. He read the words he had written down a few minutes ago.

_Chris found himself outside a school building. The large clock over the front door of the school showed a few minutes to 3. S__oon a bunch of children would come running out. The 22 year old decided he rather should get out of here before that. Unfortunately, the spell was written so he couldn't end it without seeing what he needed to see. How was he supposed to identify the demon while standing around on a playground?_

_He heard someone approaching him. "I have been waiting for you." Chris frowned at the sound of the voice and turned his head to look into his own face._

"_How is that?" he asked._

"_Because a few years ago it was me standing where you stand now."_

"_Right. Then who are you talking to right now?"_

"_Do you need to question everything twice?" the older version asked. _

"_It's my personality," they said simultaneously._

"_I know. I know how I am or was when I was that age."_

"_Tell me how to get out of here," the 22 year old said. "I guess the spell didn't work."_

"_The spell did work. It was a good spell. You wanted an answer, that's what you will get." _

"_No, I wanted to identify the demon."_

"_There is no demon."_

"_Maybe not yet. Did you forget about the vision?"_

"_No, of course not. But there is no demon. There won't be a demon. There is just you." _

"_And you."_

"_I got over it and so will you."_

_Chris sighed. "What am I doing here?" _

"_What you asked for. There won't be a demon. Trust me. The only demon was our own, you need to fight him off, and then the fear of what could happen won't block you. We can be happy. Only you need to allow it. Don't waste any time. You can still make sure all this is will happen." _

_Chris frowned. "What will happen?"_

_The bell signaling the end of the school day could be heard. Kids were running out, yelling and joking around. _

_The older Chris stepped forward and welcomed a young boy around 8 years old. _

"_Dad, I need to tell you something. When they first tried to execute someone on the electric chair and didn't know how much energy they needed, the guy's veins started to blow up and his skin burnt, there was smoke coming from his body. And he was still alive. Isn't that cool?" he said excited._

"_Cool. Don't tell that while dinner," Chris answered. He took the boy by the shoulders. "Go to the car. I'll be right there."_

_The 8 year old nodded. He stared at the 22 year old version of his father a moment but only shrugged. _

"_See, he doesn't question too much," the present Chris said. "You have blown away the second chance you got. This is the last option. That is something you don't want to miss believe me. I won't lie to you there will be more painful events but you will also have reasons to deal with them and then go on. Because that's what it is all about. Overcoming the bad stuff that happened in the past to be ready to live the good things in the present. Don't think too much about the future." _

"_And the demon?"_

"_You can vanquish every demon in the underworld but there will never be complete security for any of them. Don't waste your time finding a demon you made up." _

"_I swear it was not a nightmare."_

_The older Chris shrugged. "Tell yourself whatever you want but if you mess this up I go back to the past and kick your ass."_

"_Dad! You coming?" the young boy called from the nearby parking lot._

"_I need to go and so do you. Just let it happen. Whatever it is that will happen." Chris watched himself walking away a few steps. He turned around once more. "Oh and tell Wyatt…tell him good luck."_

"No, Mom, Chris said, he would get me a tux. It's a present. So we can move on to the next point on the list," Wyatt said rolling his eyes.

"Honey, I rather see what you will look like. Who knows what your brother will get you," Rachel replied.

"You said I can't see you in your dress before the wedding, so you won't see me."

"But…"

"No, no buts. It's done." Wyatt'd like to hit his head against the table top.

"I need to go out for a while," Chris said entering the dining room. He eyed the many papers and catalogues on the table. "Josh's watching cartoons at the moment. Later."

"Wait. I need to know what kind of tux you are going to get for Wyatt because it needs to fit to my dress," Rachel said.

"I can't. I don't know yet. I got to go." Chris gave his brother a sympathetic look. "Good luck, Wy. We can go on the vanquish later."

"A vanquish? You can't go on demon vanquishes this close to the wedding," Rachel said.

Chris didn't listen to the reason for that but left the Manor taking his mother's car.

He arrived in the restaurant and looked around. Amy was standing by a table talking to two girls.

"I need to talk to you," he said interrupting the women.

"Chris, I'm working. You didn't feel like talking to me for over two months. Why now?"

"Because I haven't been talking to you for over two months."

"Great flowers," the dark haired woman at the table said motioning to the large bunch of flowers.

Chris placed them down on the table. "Thanks. Please. It won't take long."

Amy sighed. She took him by the arm and pulled him behind the bar. "You have one minute."

"Okay. I know I messed up. You were really great giving me another chance and I messed up. And I totally take the blame for how it ended between us. I know the way I acted I didn't even deserve the second chance and I don't even expect a third one. But what do you say if we start all over again."

Amy crossed her arms over chest. "Chris…"

"I know I really hurt you but if it makes you feel better I was hurting too. But I know if we had met now that I worked out a lot of things it would have been different. I'm sure of it. Please. No more chances. A new start and if I blow it again I will never ever come near you again."

"A new start means no lies, no games, and no kept away emotions. You will be open to me and vulnerable. Because I won't be the one in the lower position."

Chris nodded. "I know. So, you are okay with that? We start fresh."

"Depends on what you offer me."

Chris thought about it. "I don't have much. I'm 22 years old, not that bad looking, unemployed, I have no money, no car, no apartment of my own, and I live with my parents. I never attended college, so my chances to change all this are not so good. I'm ex-alcoholic. A widower, single parent of a 4 year old son. What else do you want to hear?"

The blonde woman let her arms drop. She stared at a far away point a few seconds before facing him again. She held out her hand. "I'm Amy. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him and Chris found that he had missed her smile a lot over the last weeks. "Oh, I forgot my flowers. Those are my flowers?" she said suddenly and walked back to the table. She picked the bunch up. "They are really beautiful, thank you."

Chris shrugged. "I didn't know what you liked most, so I just got you one of every kind they had."

"I like orchid and sunflowers the best. But this is great, though."

The young man nodded. He knew he should say something else. But everything seemed out of place and the only thing he really wanted was to kiss her. But that probably wasn't the best idea either. "Do you want to come to Wyatt's wedding with me?"

"The wedding from hell? Sure. I love weddings. Especially weddings of other people."

Josh rather play outside instead of watching TV but there were a few things he loved to watch. Those were his favorite cartoon with the shoes, documentaries about Africa and Mickey, Goofy and Donald. Especially Goofy was really funny. Josh and Willy had a lot of fun watching him while his daddy was fixing them dinner. His grandfather was also home and was reading the newspaper in the conservatory.

Josh was totally focused on the show in TV that he never noticed the black man that had shimmered in behind him until the light blue bubble Willy could do to protect them stopped the fire ball from hitting them.

The 4 year old turned around and saw the demon behind him. He wasn't that scared of demons as he knew that his force filed would keep him safe. He considered calling for his father but then the demon could attack Chris as soon as he came to the living room.

The demon aimed another fireball at him but Josh orbed into the kitchen.

"Daddy, a demon is in the living room. He threw a fireball at me but Willy protected us," Josh explained calmly.

Chris bent down. "A demon? Are you sure it was a demon?"

Josh nodded and in the same moment they could hear the sound of breaking glass. Chris remembered his father was already home as well and Leo hadn't a stuffed animal to protect him.

"Josh, you stay here."

The little boy nodded but ran after his father. Maybe he could help, too.

Chris used his telekinesis against the demon and threw him against the grandfather clock smashing it. While the demon was unconscious he healed his father's shoulder. But his attention was already back at this son. "Josh, I told you to stay in the kitchen."

The little brunette nodded trying to look guilty. "I wanted to help."

"No, you don't help."

"Chris." Leo found there were more urgent issues as the demon was already back on his feet.

Chris tried to vanquish him with an Elder bold but missed. "Josh, you take your grandfather and orb out. Hurry."

Josh nodded glad to be able to help indeed.

"This is so typical," Chris said flipping through the ancient Book of Shadows. He was looking for the demon hat had attacked them earlier and had managed to flee. "Finally, everything is going smoothly in my life and now there is a demon."

"I thought you liked hunting demons," Wyatt smirked.

"But I don't want them to come to the manor trying to kill Josh."

"They always try killing one of us."

"They can try killing me but not my son."

"Hey, I was much younger when the first demon tried to kill me."

"Do we keep scores or what?"

"I'm just saying. Don't worry. Find the demon, we vanquish it, that's it."

"If you think it is that easy then why don't you do it on your own?"

"If you don't want to come, sure. Just tell me where I can find him."

Chris turned another page. "Got it."

After mixing a potion the brothers orbed to the underworld following the way the scrying crystal had shown them. They were welcomed by piles of bones and a bowl with some stinky liquid that stood on some kind of podium in the middle of the lair.

"Demons get uglier every time I come down here," Wyatt said.

"At least, they improve in one thing then. Okay, now where is he?"

Wyatt shrugged when suddenly the liquid in the bowl started to bubble and the demon surfaced.

"What do you want?" he asked his mouth full with yellow teeth.

"To vanquish you," Chris replied throwing the potion.

The demon used a fire ball making the vial explode in the air. He then used telekinesis to throw the younger brother against the stone wall knocking him out.

Wyatt tried to blast the demon but it would do nothing to him but cause a wound on his shoulder. He smirked at Wyatt who was loosing his patience. He hated demons that won't be vanquished easily.

"I didn't think there'd still be demons down here that didn't know not to mess with my family. Especially with my brother and my little nephew."

"It's always worth a try."

The blonde threw his vial at the demon but the evil being hid behind the podium. Wyatt orbed the broken vial at the demon and also used an energy ball when the flames started to lick at the demon's feet. The energy ball hit the bowl as well and the liquid started to bubble more before it suddenly exploded.

**Don't forget to review on this chapter, you won't have a lot more chances to tell me what you think. **


	50. Chapter 50

**As promised for the long wait the last time, two chapters within a few days. **

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well. **

**Thanks to Ann for wasting her time finding my mistakes. **

Chapter 50

When Wyatt woke up his head pounding, covered in dust and stones he needed a few moments to remember where he was. The demon's lair was totally destroyed. Wyatt pushed himself up and stumbled over the rocks around him. His shoulder hurt and blood was tripping down his face. He should have orbed out, there had been enough time but no, sometimes his reactions were just too slow. The thought of his brother suddenly hit him. If he hadn't been able to get out of here, Chris stood no chance at all even if he got conscious again in time.

"Chris?" he looked around himself but there was nothing but rocks and sand. "Chris?" Wyatt tumbled to where he thought the wall was his brother had been thrown against. He pushed some rocks away but obviously he wasn't at the right place. He took a trembling breath and called out his brother's name again and orbed him next to himself. The older brother thought that Chris looked fine considering a ceiling had fallen down on him. "Chris, wake up, come on. Good news, I vanquished the demon, bad news, I almost vanquished us as well by destroying half the underworld."

Wyatt got no reaction. He pushed his brother against his chest holding his hands out. The golden glow appeared and disappeared again. He frowned at this and tried again with the same result. He stroked some hair out of his brother's face feeling the wetness under the dark hair.

The blonde tried to heal the large, bloody wound but even before he started he knew it would be unsuccessful. There was only one thing he couldn't heal, the dead. His head had already formed the words but he still couldn't believe it. This was too sudden. People didn't just die like this. Especially not Chris. Not after all the problems over the last years. Then why were tears running down his dirty cheeks?

Wyatt held onto his brother, trying again to get the golden glow from his hands to bring him back.

When he finally gave up, he let his head drop on Chris' shoulder. Now, how was here supposed to get home tell his family what had happened?

"I'm so sorry, Chris. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

* * *

Chris looked around himself confused. How the hell did he get back to the old apartment? Where were Wyatt and the demon? He should have trusted his instincts and not go to vanquish the demon but no, he couldn't trust Wyatt to do it right and had to go himself. And now, he was here. Wherever here was.

"Chris?"

Even before he turned around to the speaker, he knew who it was. "Just great, I'm dead. This is so like me, really."

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"Is this your heaven and my hell?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "None of it. You need to get out of here."

"You're telling me. But I don't even know how I got here, so how should I know how to get out of here."

"You are a witch," she replied as if it explained everything.

"You can't do everything when you are a witch. Usually, you can't come back from the dead. I know there are people who did it but I'm pretty sure it won't be me."

The young woman sat down on one of the armchairs. "You are not dead."

"But you are and seeing you makes me pretty dead as well. Especially here in limbo."

"Limbo? Still, you are not dead. So, you need to get out of here."

"Kat, listen to me, I don't know how I got here. I have no idea why I am here."

"Then you better find it out soon."

Chris sighed and fell on the sofa. "Any idea?"

* * *

Wyatt placed his brother's body on the old sofa in the attic and moved to the Book of Shadows on instinct. He hastily flipped through it. He had no idea what he was even looking for. Some things couldn't be made up again through magic. He closed the book with a loud thud.

"Mom!" Wyatt ran out of the attic. "Mom!"

Piper emerged her bedroom. "Shush, Josh's in bed. What's wrong?" She studied her son's face. "What happened, Wyatt?"

Fresh tears ran down the young man's cheek. Or did he never stop crying?

"Mom…I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Sweetie, what is your fault?" Piper put his face in her head. "Tell me."

"It's Chris," Wyatt said.

"What's with him?"

"We went to vanquish the demon and he…He didn't make it."

Piper shook her head. "What?"

"He's dead, mom."

The oldest Charmed One covered her mouth with her hand. "Where is he?"

"Attic."

Mother and son climbed up the last stairs to the attic before Piper called for her half whitelighter sister.

Paige appeared in a rather fancy dress. She looked at her sister who was really pale, and then to her oldest nephew who seemed in even worse shape. She walked over to him and started to heal his scratches and the large wound on his shoulder. "What happened to you?"

Wyatt shook his head. "I'm fine. It's Chris."

Paige gave him a quizzically look but understood why the family members were in this state.

"Paige, try to heal him, please," Piper said.

"Piper…" The youngest sister couldn't tell her that there was no use but tried anyway.

* * *

"This is so typical," Chris finally said. He paced the floor between sofa and kitchen. "When everything is going right in my life for once, I die. It's unbelievable. Why did I even waste my time in the damn hospital? I won't even mention the money."

"You were in a hospital?" Kat asked.

"Don't you see anything from where you are?"

She shrugged. "I guess that's the price for being dead."

"It's alright. I'm not sick or anything. I just needed some help, you know."

"You needed help and admitted it. It's a miracle."

"That's what I learned there."

"So, you are okay again? Everything's going well?"

"Everything is going fine, finally. Actually, it is better than ever. For me, of course. But I obviously have nothing from it."

"How's Josh?"

Chris sat back down again. "He is great. He already can count to 28 and say the alphabet to H. He's the cleverest boy ever and grows up so quickly. I have to buy him new pants like every day. He is just like you. You should see him."

The blonde woman smiled but tears glistered in her eyes.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no, it's fine. I mean, no it sucks. But it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. It is how it is. I miss him so much. And I miss you too. I just miss my life with everyone in it."

"I know." Chris looked around the apartment. It just looked like when they lived there, there even lay some toys near the TV. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" She walked to the window that showed nothing. "Like I said, it was not your fault."

"It was my fault on how I treated you," Chris said. "All the time I was saying that you ruined my life but maybe I ruined yours too. The only difference is, I have a second chance, and you don't. It's not fair."

"No one said life was fair. Or death."

Chris picked up a large fluffy cube Josh used to play with. "Do you hate me?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yes, I hate me sometimes."

Kat turned around again. "I mean do you hate me?"

The young man shook his head. "No. I don't hate you. I never hated you. I guess the problem was that I hated myself. I just let it out on you."

"I let everything out on you as well. That's probably the only thing we did like a normal couple."

Chris tossed the cube at her. "What did we do wrong?"

"We weren't meant for each other maybe."

"I don't believe people are made for each other or not. At some point you get used to one another at least."

"But we didn't love each other, right?"

"You said you did. At least for a while."

"Do you know when I fell in love with you?" she asked smiling.

"When?"

"Do you remember the night Josh was born?"

"No, Kat, I totally forgot that night."

She didn't react to this but said. "When they didn't allow me to go and see him and I was pretty pissed."

"You were allowed to see him, just not to walk."

"Right. I wasn't allowed to walk or sit in a wheelchair."

"They wanted you to rest."

"Whose side are you on? Anyway, I wasn't allowed to get to him and he wasn't allowed to be brought to me. So, do you remember what you did?"

"I do."

"You carried me through the hallway."

"Yeah, well that was the only option left. Totally rational."

"Totally romantic."

"I just thought you deserved to see your son."

"Hush."

"I just didn't want you to be sad or worried or kill the nurse."

"Whatever you motives were, I will never forget it because it was the first and last time anyone thought of a way to stop me being hurt. Afterwards I was sure that nothing could stop us. That we could face this and make something good out of it."

The brunette walked in front of her. "I did love you. Somehow. Like a friend."

"That's more than I thought. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because telling you would have meant making me vulnerable to you. People you love can hurt you, Kat. And I wouldn't let you hurt me."

"But maybe that's part of it."

Chris shrugged. "Obviously. But I think that's a personal thing with me. I am pretty good in hurting people. You, Wyatt, even Rachel, Josh and my parents. And Amy."

"Who's Amy? Your girlfriend ?"

"I don't know. I ran off when she said she loved me. I tried to get her back and failed. She gave me another chance and I messed up and right now, we're trying to start fresh."

"That sounds pretty complicated. But a fresh start is good. I think it's good. All you have to do now is to not mess up again."

"You know how bad I am with that."

"Stop making yourself smaller than you are. I hate it when you do that. You are a good person. You always have been a good person. Believe it or not, but the last 4 years had been the best in my life. I got a family. Josh is the most precious thing I ever did. It's just so sad that I can't see him grow up. But I guess you do pretty well. I'm not sure if I was in your situation if I could do so well."

"You obviously don't know what happened the last months."

"I don't care what happened. You told me Josh was alright, you told me you were alright and that is all that matters."

"I could lie to you."

"I know you don't. You don't have a reason anyway."

"God, we were so stupid. I was so stupid. I could have had something great but ruined it. I even almost ruined my second. And now, I'm stuck here."

"There's got to be a way for you to get back. My son won't grow up as an orphan."

* * *

"There is no way," Phoebe said. "He is dead, Piper."

"You were dead too, and now there you are."

"Yes, but you traveled to the past," Paige reminded her sister.

"Then let's do it again. Get Coop's ring."

"Piper…" Phoebe rubbed her sister's back. "Piper, we can't get everyone back."

"What are you saying that I have to lose my son? That we just found each other again, that we finally are making up a new relationship again and now I won't see him ever again?"

"I'm so sorry."

"No," the oldest Charmed One said. "No. I don't accept that. I can't. He went through so much and now when he gets back on the road again, he dies. That is not right. That is not fair."

"No one said it was fair," Paige replied. "And if you haven't noticed, we lost him too and it hurts but there is nothing we can do."

"What about Josh, huh? Do you want to tell him that his daddy had to leave him again although this time it is forever? And who will be looking after him?"

Wyatt had stopped talking to his aunts and mother. What were they fighting about anyway? "It's all my fault," he said.

"No, sweetie, it's not," Phoebe replied. "You did nothing wrong."

"I made him go with me with my stupid remarks. He didn't want to go and he shouldn't have to. I was there. You would think I could vanquish some lousy demon after all I am the twice blessed. And what does it do for me? I can't even save my brother."

"Wyatt, honey, Chris would never run from a fight. I'm sure he would have gone with you anyway."

"But I blasted this place. I should have known that this thing was some kind of defense for the demon. Why the hell did I aimed at the thing?"

"Wyatt, it doesn't help anyone if you blame yourself."

"Nothing won't help," the blonde man said.

* * *

Kat wandered around the apartment. "I liked this place a lot. It was great to live here."

"I thought you liked the 'loft' more?"

"Not more. It was different. It was stylish. It was…"

"Not home."

"It was for me."

"You barely spent time there. You were away half the time."

"I know. But every time I came back I felt at home because you were there. You and Josh. I knew you'd always be waiting for me."

"Because I had no life of my own."

"Do you need to see everything negative?" she asked. "We had a rather good life. Considering the circumstances, we did good. We didn't do fantastic, but it was good." She sighed. "Although, I have to admit, separated we'd had a better life."

"Finally, we are of one opinion."

Kat stood close to him. "Was it really that bad for you? Did you hate it so much?"

"No. But I like more what is going to happen now. I bought a house."

"Really? The house of your dreams?"

"Maybe when we rebuild it."

"I see. But that is what you wanted. How can you pay for it though?"

"I'm going to publish a few books."

She frowned. "A few books?"

"Children's books. You know, stories with the characters I made up for Josh."

"Actually, I don't know."

"Oh. It's exciting."

"I can see that."

"I never thought I could do something like that but everyone tells me I'm pretty good and maybe I can do it for the rest of my life. I already know where to place my office in the house."

"I hope my name helps the PR. Go to Derek or someone and have them interview you or something."

"That's a good idea. Maybe read a few pages in the radio, too."

"Yes, that is great. I'm sure you will have some ideas."

"I have a character named after you. J.C. doesn't have a mom yet."

"I'm honored."

Chris found himself really enjoying talking to the young woman in front of him. He couldn't remember when they last talked like that. Like friends. "It still seems so unreal. It was such a spontaneous thing, it's so exciting."

Kat smiled one of her genuine smiles. She really meant it. "I'm so glad you feel that way. You will be amazing. I know it. You'll make the world recognize you, just like it's supposed to be."

"You exaggerate again."

"No, I don't. Chris, all you have to do is give your best. You can do it. As soon as you get out of here, that is."

Chris nodded. "What if there is no way?"

* * *

"Nothing will change if we just yell at one another," Phoebe said trying to calm everyone down. She sighed. "We'll try Coop's ring."

"But Pheebs…" Paige started but seeing the glint of hope in her oldest sister's red eyes made her stop.

Phoebe closed her eyes thinking about her husband making him heart in next to her.

"Grandma, what are you doing?" Piper turned to the small voice coming from the door. Josh stood there in his pajamas with the blue cars on it, Willy in one arm. He looked at his grandma with large eyes. He wondered why the many people were there.

"Oh, sweetie, why did you get up?" Piper tried her best to sound calmly and casually. "Grandma brings you back to bed, okay?"

Josh saw his uncle sitting on the sofa where his daddy lay. "Is something wrong with my daddy?" he asked tears already welling up in his eyes.

"Oh no, we are all here to make your daddy alright again, okay? Now, grandma brings you back to bed and tomorrow everything will be alright again."

"No." Josh ran around his grandmother. "'I stay with my daddy." He touched his father's hand. "Daddy? Do you wake up?"

* * *

"Can't you just walk through the door?" Kat asked.

"You've got to be kidding."

"At least I have an idea and am not just complaining."

"But you are dead already, I'm stuck in limbo."

"Okay, okay." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Chris."

"_Daddy? Do you wake up?"_ Chris frowned and looked around. "Josh? Did you hear that?" he asked his wife.

"What? I heard nothing."

"I thought I heard Josh."

"Chris, speaking of Josh, can you make sure he knows who I am. That he knows who I really am and not just the version of me in front of the camera. I know he won't remember me but I need him to have at least an image of his mom."

"Of course I will. I promise you. He will know who you are. I swear." Chris put a hand to his head. _"Daddy! Daddy, wake up. Please."_

"What's wrong?" Kat asked. "What's happening to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're becoming transparent."

Chris looked at his hands. "I don't know."

"_Daddy! Daddy! Don't leave me!"_

"It's Josh. He's calling me."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go." Kat said. "Hurry."

Chris touched her face. "We will miss you. I will miss you. I wish I could take you with me. I really do."

The woman smiled. "I know. We all have to take the destiny that was meant for us. And you were not meant to die now."

Chris hugged her. "And you had no reason to."

* * *

Coop had picked up his little nephew getting him away from his dead father. Josh was crying heavily into his shoulder and made it difficult for everyone else to feel anything but sadness.

Josh was already exhausting himself and his crying turned into hiccupping breaths. "Daddy?" he whispered.

Wyatt was so angry at his brother for bringing him into this situation. He looked at Chris' pale face when he suddenly opened his eyes and jerked awake.

"Oh God, you're back," Wyatt exclaimed drawing everyone's attention at him. "How did you come back?" He took his brother into a tight embrace. "Actually, I don't care."

"Wyatt, give him some room," Phoebe said through a mixture of tears and laughter.

Josh wrinkled out of the tall cupid's hold and ran to his father. He was so glad his daddy was back again. He'd been really angry at his uncle this time.

"But seriously, how did you come back? I mean, you were dead," Paige said.

Chris only shrugged. "I don't know." He saw Josh running towards him in his favorite pajamas with red cried eyes. He picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"Daddy, did you hear me calling?"

Chris nodded. "Yes, I did indeed. I think that is why I am back."

**I hope you didn't get confused with the changing scence and everything. Tell me you liked it or didn't, whatever. And what do you think, no more drama for Chris would be alright now, wouldn't it? **


	51. Chapter 51

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. I'm really sorry I couldn't answer you all but I was so busy. Still, I hope you enjoy this one as an apology. **

**Thanks a lot to (Auntie) Ann.**

Chapter 51

Wyatt waited in the hallway for his brother to emerge from Josh's bedroom. Chris closed the door behind him and sighed.

"How are you?" the older of the two asked.

"Good. Considering I was dead for about an hour."

"Sometimes, I'm really glad that we are magical."

"Why?"

"Because tell me one other family of non-witches where the dead wake up again."

"Right. It would have sucked if I were dead now that I finally have some luck."

"It would have sucked anyway. What happened?"

Chris shrugged. "I was in limbo. With Kat," he added.

"Really?" Wyatt frowned. "Why? And shouldn't she be somewhere else?"

"I don't know, Wy. All I know is I was with Kat in limbo. We talked and then suddenly I got transparent and ended up back here."

"And you heard Josh?"

"Yeah. Like far away, but I heard him."

"I called for you too, why didn't you come back when I called?"

Chris shook his head. "I don't know, Wyatt. I have no idea how I got there. I have no idea how I got back. All I know is that I'm back. And actually, that's all that matters to me."

"I'm right with you at that. Though, your son must be a really powerful witch if he can bring back the dead. Even more powerful than me. I feel offended."

"I'm pretty sure that it had nothing to do with Josh's powers but with him being my son. But I don't know. I know nothing."

Wyatt laughed. "Not the first time. I better head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What is tomorrow?"

"Bachelor night."

"Right, bachelor night. Shouldn't I be the one organizing you a bachelor night as your best man. I know how to party."

"The party was planned when you hadn't decided to be my best man yet. Moreover, I know your way to party," Wyatt smirked. "I'll see you then."

"You know, you can still stop the wedding. Actually, you can until you said yes." Wyatt rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying that because I don't like Rachel. I just don't want you to make a mistake. Sometimes, people get along better when they are apart, you know. It's not bad if you change your mind now. It is in fact better than if you wait until you have a crowd of kids."

"Chris, no matter what you say, I will marry Rachel. And if you want to do me a favor, please talk to her and try to get into good terms with her. I mean you guys obviously like to fight but you are my brother and she will be my wife that makes you the two most important people in my life and I wish you could be friends. Or at least stop fighting."

"Oh, I already thought of another present." Chris replied. But he understood that it was difficult for Wyatt to live with two people constantly fighting. What he obviously didn't know was that they were fighting for his attention mainly.

* * *

Chris had to understand that Wyatt's friends still weren't the kind of persons that he liked a lot. But for a night they would do. It was the first party outside the Manor Chris attended since he was back home. It was not really difficult for him to refuse every drink he was offered but it was stupid that everyone expected an explanation. Why couldn't people just accept that he said no to something? But apart from that it was pretty funny. They had the party in P3 as Rachel was meeting with her girls in the restaurant. Piper really did everything to make even the night before the wedding a success. Unfortunately, a successful wedding didn't mean much towards a successful marriage.

But obviously neither Wyatt nor Rachel thought so.

Piper had given Chris the difficult task to make sure Wyatt wouldn't come home too late. But the brunette found it was harder than expected. In the end, Chris left the party and went to the restaurant checking if the girls were still there.

It showed that obviously not only the boys could party long and hard but girls as well.

"Is your party over already?" one of the bridesmaids said giggling from too much alcohol.

"No, I took a break but they already with the stripper so I think they'll be done soon."

"A stripper? That is so cliché."

Rachel obviously was in a good mood because she didn't even blinked hearing her boyfriend was watching some naked woman dancing. She stood up and approached Chris and for a moment he thought she would be upset.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" she asked.

"What the hell should I know? I wasn't helping with anything." Chris sighed. "I guess. Mom was so busy for the last weeks, I am pretty positive she thought of everything."

"I'm really curious what kind of suit you got for Wyatt."

"I considered buying a clowns costume but I thought I won't hurt you that much."

"Thank you."

The 22 year old pushed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Can we talk for a moment? Not for real long. I won't keep you from your friends."

"Sure." They walked over to the bar.

"I promised Wyatt to clear a few things between us. I guess he isn't having as much fun when we fight as we do."

Rachel smiled at him. "Do you think I like it?"

"Well, I do. At least a bit." Chris said. "I'm sorry, I'm just skeptical that you and I will ever become friends, but as I am kind of close to my brother I think I owe him to have a relationship with his girlfriend, make that wife, that he can live with as well."

"Okay, so what do you suggest?"

"Not talking to each other ever again?" Rachel glared at him. "No, that's bad you are right. Okay, how about I tell you why I have issues with you and you tell me why you have issues with me. Maybe we can work that out."

"Okay, fire away."

"I hate that you behave like you always were family. Since you and Wyatt are together you act like you were part of our family. You are not. At least not yet. You maybe will build up a family with Wyatt but you are not my mother's daughter or anything. You are just Wyatt's girlfriend. You play this role towards my parents like you were the perfect daughter they never had but at least you are generous enough to become their daughter-in-law. You are so fake. You switch personality all the time. I don't like that you try and make me feel like I'm the worst, incapable person ever, like I'm so much lower than you, that you know what I'm doing wrong and what I should change to make it better. I hate that you try to keep me away from Wyatt. And why are you doing that anyway? You don't like when we spend time together, you don't like when he spends time with his nephew. Which leads me directly to the next thing. How are you treating my son? You are so bad with kids, I can't understand how you became a teacher. I don't even want to mention that you were the one calling social service, that by the way check on me every now and then ever since. Do you know how that makes you feel? I think you have no right to feel as if you were so much better than the rest of us."

"That's what you think? That I feel like I'm better than you? That is not true. But I think that maybe me as an outsider, who doesn't feel the need to protect poor little Chris all the time, I maybe have a better idea on what is going on. I'm glad I called social services because it made you see that you act like a fool and that your behavior has consequences. I'm truly sorry if you feel like a loser because of me, that is not and was never my intention. I maybe acted a little like I belonged to your family from the beginning but I only did that because I never had a family of my own and I felt so welcomed and so much at home with you all. And I thought that I deserved to finally have a family. I never wanted to steal them from you or anything. I don't want to steal Wyatt from you. I admit, I tried to keep him away from you for a while because I didn't want him to feel responsible for your mess.

"And now, I'll tell you what I hate about you. I hate that you want to appear like the perfect father when in fact you have no idea what you are doing. I hate it that everyone is always worrying about you when everything that happened to you is your own damn fault. I don't like your sarcasm. I think that you affront people with your offending and rude remarks. You are really unfair to me considering you don't even know me. You always treat me like some bitch."

"You are." Chris said. Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm just joking."

"I don't understand your jokes. And I don't like them."

"Now what do we do?" Chris asked. "We will never like each other. Can we just stay with that?"

"Yes, we can. But I think we try to at least be polite. For Wyatt."

"Yes, for Wyatt and only for Wyatt and under one condition."

"What?"

"If you should split up, I'm allowed to say I told you so."

"And if we won't, I say it."

"Sure. Although that will never happen."

Rachel smiled at him sweetly and went back to her table when one of her friends called.

Chris turned around and ran into a waitress with a tray with glass in her hand. It fell down and shattered in pieces.

"Not again," she mumbled. "Your son has at least the decency to make me drop empty glasses."

"I'm the improved version," Chris replied.

"I don't think so." Amy started to pick up the broken glass and Chris bent down to help her. "Don't you have a party to attend?"

"It's not that much fun, actually. I'm only waiting a few more hours to drive Wyatt home so he can get up in time tomorrow. Although, I think being in coma is the only way he will be able to live through that day."

Amy gave him a scolding look. "Be nice. It's big day for them and your mom seems really excited about it."

"Anxious is the correct word."

Amy took the tray with broken glass. "Thanks for giving Sandra the job to do the bridesmaid's dresses and Wyatt's suit."

"And mine."

"And Josh's. So cute. And thanks for mine as well. It's gorgeous."

Chris shrugged. "It's nothing but a piece of cloth. When you wear it it'll be gorgeous."

Amy laughed. "Don't work yourself up. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Sure. If there'll be a wedding. If not, we could do something more fun instead."

"A wedding is fun."

"Depends on which part you have."

* * *

The Halliwell Manor was decorated in white and light green. In the conservatory chairs were lined up and in the family room was a large buffet. Bunches of flowers and candles were placed all around the house. In the garden stood white chairs and tables. One of the barkeepers from P3 was behind a bar that was organized on a white pavilion. Everything was ready to celebrate the wedding. Apart from the bride and groom.

"Whose stupid idea was it to do a bachelor night the night right before the wedding?" Wyatt asked. "I really could have done with a few more hours of sleep."

"Wyatt, we all wished we wouldn't be here," Chris said watching his brother binding his tie the wrong way for the 10th time.

"Shut up, Chris. It's a fucking happy day," Wyatt replied tossing the piece of cloth on the floor. "Shit."

The younger brother couldn't help but grin. "Come on, let me help you. Sit, relax and tell yourself that this is what you want."

Wyatt dropped on the armchair in his brother's bedroom – formerly known as his bedroom when they were kids. "It's just…I can't believe it's really happening. I can't believe we are not 14 anymore and our worse problem was to stop Mom from cutting our hair."

"That's still a problem," Chris said. He finished Wyatt's tie. "So, you look good."

Josh ran into his father's bedroom. Already dressed in the little suit he had gotten just for this day. He was really glad that he could wear his sneakers with it, though. Because the other shoes hurt.

"Daddy, Henry says I'm too little to bring the rings," he said unhappy.

"Henry is stupid. You are the exact right size."

"Daddy, that's not what he meant." He looked at his uncle and frowned. "Are you sick, Uncle Wyatt? You look sick."

"No, he's not sick," Chris told him seeing his brother's face. "Now, let's go through your part in the wedding once more."

Josh nodded. He took the little velvet pillow that would later carry the golden rings. "So, I sit with Grandma and when the minister says 'May I have the rings'," the 4 year old imitated an old man's voice. "I give Uncle Wyatt the rings."

"Very well. See, you are not too little for that."

Josh nodded. He already knew that he was not too little. He could do this really fine.

"Can I have some cake?"

"No, Josh, cake is for after the wedding. It's when everybody says 'Oh God, they did it', okay? Why don't you go and play a bit in your room? But don't get your suit dirty."

Josh nodded but was disappointed. It was the biggest cake he has ever seen in his life and it had a lot of cream on it.

Wyatt looked at his watch. "Tell me, it is not the worst mistake of my life."

"It's not the worst mistake," Chris answered seriously. "It can work, okay? I'm pretty sure you guys can make it if you really want to. Really."

There was a knock on the door and Leo stuck his head in. "The groom should come downstairs already." He smiled brightly. "I can't believe you are going to get married. I'll see you downstairs."

Wyatt took a deep breath. "Even Dad is excited. Okay, that means I can't go back. Everyone expects us to do it, so we do it."

"Fine, then let's go."

The blonde brother led the way down the stairs. "What if I'm going to faint?" he murmured.

"You won't faint. Go and stay at the front and do nothing but wait. Got it?" Chris shook his head watching his brother leave.

"I thought you said you won't talk him into doing this?" Amy asked.

"I changed my mind. Maybe they really have a chance."

"You are a romantic, I always knew it."

"Don't make me kick you out."

"You wouldn't dare." She smiled at him reassuringly. "Now, whose looking gorgeous?"

"Thanks, I got up really early," Chris replied straightening out his jacket.

Amy hit him on the arm. "I meant me."

"Of course, you look gorgeous. You really do. More beautiful than the bride. Not that I have seen her yet." That was the moment one of Rachel bridesmaids descended the stairs and walked up to the couple and told Chris that Rachel asked for him. "I knew she was going to blame me for something," he said but walked into his parents' room where the bride was getting ready.

"I know what I'm going to ask you may sound strange," she started.

"Everything you say sounds strange to me."

"Can you be serious, please. I'm nervous enough as it is."

Chris shrugged. He could say that he was serious but she really looked nervous. "Sure, what is it?"

"You know usually the bride's father walks her to the front, but I was thinking as my father is dead unfortunately, maybe we do something totally different and the groom's brother takes that role."

The 22 year old wrinkled his nose. "I don't know. Moreover, I'm already the best man I can't do two things. Why don't you ask my father?"

"Because I already did and he told me to ask you."

"That was a bad idea of him."

"Please. I don't want to go there alone."

Chris shook his head. "Rachel…" He looked at her and finally shrugged. "You know what, whatever. Sure, I'll walk you there."

"Thanks a lot."

"Yeah, you guys won't change your mind anyway so we rather get it over with, right? By the way, you look amazing. No one's more beautiful than you today."

"That's so sweet, thank you so much."

"Yeah, I have my moments. Ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

**Don't forget to use your last chances to tell me your thoughts on this story. I really appreciate it. **


	52. Chapter 52

**I am so so sorry for the long wait. I know it seemed like an eternity. But I promise you this week this story will be finished. It's this chapter below for you to enjoy. Plus one more and a little epilogue. I will have up the other regular chapter hopefully by tomorrow. I say hopefully because I have to go out of town Wednesday and Thursday, so I'm not sure if I manage to the it uploaded tomorrow. **

**For now, enjoy this. **

**Thanks a lot for everyone who reviewed. I'm not sure but I think I have replied to everyone. **

**Thanks to Ann!**

Chapter 52

Wyatt took a deep breath turning around towards the aisle where his wife was walking down, led by his brother. The blonde had to admit, Rachel looked beautiful. He still wished himself away from this scenery for a moment. Even went so far as to wish it was the other way round, though he didn't imagine Chris would marry again for a long time. Rachel stopped next to him. She was probably nervous as well because she looked slightly scared. Wyatt had never seen her unsure of the wedding for one moment. It would be the perfect time for them to have a real talk about the whole thing instead of all the planning they had been doing for the last weeks. They had never talked about what it meant to be married just about how it would be to marry. Then minister, an elderly man that was starting balding, began his speech.

Wyatt knew he should be listening. Maybe it had been a bad idea, though, that they hadn't made their own vows. But a look towards Rachel showed him that she wouldn't be able to talk as she was already crying.

"I can't believe she is already crying, seriously. It was her idea after all," Chris whispered towards the front row of chairs where the family was seated. He shrugged when his mother scolded him with one of her popular glares. "What? It's true."

"It is romantic. So, keep it down, will you," Piper hissed. "Moreover, I think she is only tired after all the planning and running around."

Chris smirked at his mom but stopped immediately when she turned back to him.

"I wished I had been at your wedding," Piper whispered patting her son's knee.

"_Are you sure you want to rush this so __quickly?" the old minister asked. "I mean don't you want to have your friends with you or family, parents with you?"_

_Kat looked at Chris. "No, we decided that it was better this way."_

"_We don't have a lot of family, so that's fine," Chris said. _

"_Yes. We are just building up our own family."_

"_I understand," the middle aged man replied. "Okay, if you really thought about it. A marriage should be a commitment, lasting a lifetime and it's not an easy decision to make. Do you have a best man or bridesmaid at all?"_

"_No, we are on our own. I know we need witnesses but we were hoping you could help us out," Kat explained._

"_Well, you are lucky__ me and my family are available for the whole day. How about I tell my wife and she will help you to change in my daughter's room. We work on the formalities a moment and we meet again in the church in an hour."_

_Chris sighed. He'd rather have it over soon that way they had less time to think about the huge mistake they were making. But it was really nice of the minister and his family to be part of it. His kids didn't seem too happy to play along but they didn't complain. _

_Chris looked around the rather small church stopping at Jesus on the cross. He wasn't a believer in God. At least, God never seemed to play a role in his life but right now he couldn't help but feeling calmer that they were in this holy building instead of a chapel in Las Vegas which had been his idea._

"_You maybe want to talk to your … fiancé. She seems to be having some issues. She's just outside the church," the minister's wife said. She was a nice woman with a big heart and a big stomach. "I think she needs some help."_

"_I thought you weren't allowed to see your bride or something like that," Chris said sighing. _

"_Talk to her through the door, then," her motherly tone didn't allow any more comments and the 18 year old did what she told him. _

_Kat stood on the last stair leading into the building crying. _

"_Perfect timing for second thoughts," Chris told her. "Those people are wasting their afternoon for us, so shouldn't we at least try to be polite and get started?"_

"_Do you think this is funny?"_

"_No. I think this is the worst mistake of my life but I at least have to guts to do it."_

"_I also have the guts to do it and I don't think it's the worst mistake of our life. Maybe it's a mistake but maybe not."_

"_Then what's the problem?"_

"_Don't you know the rules? I need to have something new. My shoes are new. Something borrowed; I got the necklace from the minister's wife and something old. Here, my grandmothers barrett. Now, I'm missing something blue."_

_Chris frowned. "What?"_

"_What kind of start to a marriage is it when I don't have the essentials?"_

"_Essentials? That's some stupid tradition a crazy bride has made up to make her groom crazier. Do you really think if you have those 4 things, you'll have a happy marriage?"_

"_No, but it's a sign. Don't you think it's a sign?"_

"_Okay. So, what? We don't marry?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_This was all your fabulous idea. I never said I had to marry you. You said we had to because of your family. And probably mine as well. I'd say we marry or you make up a different plan within 30 seconds because I am ready."_

"_Can you just marry someone you don't love?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, maybe I can't. That's not what I dreamed of when I was a little girl."_

"_Yes, you know how it is with dreams? You wake up eventually." Kat played with the sleeve of her dress and looked down. _

_Chris stared at her a moment. "Kat…" She raised her head staring at him questioningly. "You have something blue, girl." She frowned. "Your eyes are blue." _

"May I have the rings please?" the minister asked and Josh jumped from his chair immediately. He thought it was really boring to listen to the man but he had to know when it was his time to bring the rings. His grandfather gave him the little pillow and the 4 year walked towards his uncle and Rachel happily all the while hoping he wouldn't stumble. When he arrived safely, he held the rings up and waited for Rachel and Wyatt to take them. He smiled at the minister brightly and the older man smiled back. Suddenly Josh realized no one had told him what to do when his little pillow was empty and they had the rings.

"Should I go back to my seat now?" he asked innocently looking up to his father.

Chris took him by the shoulders. "Wait."

"Is it almost over?" Josh didn't want to stand in front of everybody for so long.

Rachel sniffed and glared first at Chris and then at Josh for interrupting.

"Hey, it was your idea," Chris hissed.

"If I had known…"

Wyatt coughed stopping Rachel. "Can we?"

"Absolutely."

The minister looked back and forth between the three young people in front of him before taking up his speech again.

Josh sighed relieved when finally everyone was standing up their chairs applauding while Wyatt and Rachel kissed after the minister allowed them to. "Did I do everything right?" he asked.

Chris bent down to him. "The best ring bearer ever."

"Can I keep that?" He showed his father the small velvet pillow.

"Sure."

"Now, how was it standing in the front?" Amy asked smirking.

"I was glad to stand on this side," Chris replied. "What do you think about all this?"

"I think it's a perfect wedding." The blond girl looked around eyeing all the flowers. "Not really my style, though. I don't like perfect."

"Good for me, I guess."

"We'll see. I have to congratulate the couple."

"Hey, shouldn't I be hiding somewhere?" Wyatt asked entering his brother's room where he had found him a second ago.

"I'm not hiding," Chris replied. "I'm just taking a break from all the happy people down there."

"I know what you mean. I should be one of them. But I think you should know that your girlfriend is dancing with grandpa and you know how charming he can be. I don't want you to lose her again to a man who is almost a billion years old."

"Really thoughtful. I'll be back in a second to rescue Amy. Or grandpa. I'm not too sure about that."

Wyatt moved deeper into the room sitting down on the bed opposite Chris who was sitting in an armchair with a box of photos in his lap. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just searched for a photo." He gave it to Wyatt who looked at it a moment in silence.

"Good, you look so young."

"Thanks."

"When was this taken?"

"On my wedding day which happens to be tomorrow by the way."

Wyatt frowned. "Really? I didn't know."

"And what would you have done if you had known?"

Wyatt shrugged. "Maybe waited a week more or something."

"That's ridiculous. So, now, are you happy? Are you ready to spend the rest of your life together with Rachel? Do you hate me so much?"

Wyatt grinned. "Sometimes. But I think it was really mature and nice that you walked with her."

"She busted me. I really hope no one took pictures."

Before Wyatt could answer a little whirlwind ran into the room. "Daddy, can I change my clothes and go outside playing with Henry?"

"But you guys come back for dinner, okay?"

Josh nodded. He took a look at the photo his uncle had placed on the covers of the bed. "That's my mommy," he pointed out like Wyatt wouldn't know.

Chris took the picture back. "You see that was me and your mom when we got married like Uncle Wyatt today."

Josh went to his father's side and looked at the picture again then back at his uncle. "Why don't you wear fancy clothes?"

"Because we didn't want to have a celebration like the one today. We had no guests and a big cake and everything. It was just me and your mom and a minister."

"But that is boring. When you marry Amy, we have a cake and fancy clothes, okay?"

Chris shrugged. "We'll see."

Josh decided it was the best he could get and left the room again.

Wyatt stood up as well. "Come on, let's face the world again."

A world full of marshmallows, Chris thought, when he watched the people getting food from the buffet, talking and laughing like they had no sorrows at all.

"What do you think about Pru's new boyfriend Aaron?" Wyatt asked.

"He's a geek."

"Absolutely."

"But if she likes him, we should respect that."

"That's true."

The two brothers watched their little cousin dancing close to a slim blonde boy. They were talking while dancing and joking around. Aaron made some fancy moves and Wyatt and Chris screwed up their faces simultaneously. Both hid their hands when thye waved slightly making Aaron fall down instead of only stumbling.

"Did you…?" Chris asked his brother.

"Two idiots, one brain, right?" Wyatt grinned. Prue glared at them and they shrugged innocently. "Excuse me, my wife's looking at me angrily."

"Now, I know that you don't like weddings but aren't you happy that your brother is happy?" Phoebe asked.

"I do like weddings. Just not this one. But of course I'm happy that Wyatt is happy as long as I am happy. When I'm not happy I'm usually happy when Wyatt is happy."

Phoebe frowned. "What?"

"Don't worry, Aunt Phoebe. Everything is fine."

"Good. Then please come and dance with me."

"_It was really nice __of the minister to invite us to stay for dinner," Chris said while they drove towards their hotel. _

"_Yes, that was nice." Kat looked out of the window. "They were really cool about everything." _

"_That's true." _

_They stayed silent. "What are we doing now?" Chris asked. _

"_Go back to the hotel."_

"_I don't know, shouldn't we be doing something more special? Like getting some champagne or something."_

"_Do you have money?" Kat asked. Chris didn't answer. "But I would go dancing."_

"_And where should we go? Do you know any place?" _

_The blonde woman shrugged. "No." She sounded disappointed. _

_Chris watched the traffic in the rear mirror before stopping at the side of the street. _

"_Something wrong with the car?" Kat asked. _

_Chris walked around the car opening the door for her. The radio played an old slow song. "Let's dance."_

"_Here? In the middle of nowhere?"_

"_Why not?" Chris held out his hand. Kat hesitated a moment but took it eventually. The 18 year old waved his hand and little blue lights started to swirl around them. _

The music stopped. The leader of the band took the microphone. "And now, it's time for some people to congratulate the couple. First, of course the best man."

Chris glared at his brother. "No way. We had a deal. No speech."

"Okay then go over there and tell everyone," Wyatt replied.

"No problem."

"No, wait," Wyatt grabbed his brother. He was sure Chris would indeed tell all the guests. "Come on, three words."

"Yes, baby, go." Phoebe pushed him towards the little stage they had built in the garden.

Chris stumbled towards it. The singer of the band handed him the microphone. "Just great," the 22 year old muttered to the guests he said:

"I think I'm the worst person to talk about 'love' and 'marriage' but I'll try. I remember a song. A really old song and I remember it that well because it was playing in the radio and I was dancing to it with a young woman that unfortunately can't be with us tonight, the day we were married. She had deserved a party like this. She really loved to party. But you sometimes don't get what you want. You have to make the best out of whatever it is that you have. It says that love has many faces. It can be deep friendships, your children. You can feel love by the words of strangers and of course in your relationship. It says "You can't deny the joy it brings, when you find that special thing". The special thing is of course love. What they don't say is that this joy can only be through hard work and even hurt sometimes. It is no fun, that's life and life is work and it's also painful sometimes. Anyway, I guess there will be days when you hate each other or want to hurt your partner, but I really hope those days will be less and the hours when you are content and happy will outbalance. Everyone has to try to find his own kind of love. I feel loved when I made the same mistake the millionth time and still get a second chance. Or a new start. It's really hard to find that one person, that accepts all your mistakes and admits he or she has some as well. To Rachel and Wyatt, you guys know how I think about this and it is not because I despise marriage, like you want to call it. It's because I haven't seen this deep love between you yet. But I hope you prove me I'm wrong."

Rachel glared at her new brother in law angrily when he walked back to the couple. She crossed her arms over her chest. "You had to be a smart ass and ruin this day for me, didn't you?"

"This was the best I got. Moreover, it doesn't matter if this day is ruined or not. All the other's that will come are important. It is not about a nice party. It's about honesty and love. Even I understood that."

Amy sat down the first step leading to the Manor turning around to face her boyfriend who sat on the step above.

"Remind me, that if we ever happen to have a wedding, we don't write our own vows unless I write yours. I don't want you to call me a bitch in front of everybody," she told Chris.

"I never called anyone a bitch. And I think it was a really positive speech. They can still change," the 22 year old replied. "I just can't help but think even though my wedding day sucked we had a better marriage than these two will ever imagine. Isn't that sad?"

"No, I think you both wanted it to work, that's the major difference. You have to stop thinking that you ruined her life. We are all responsible for ourselves."

"I know. But she gave me the most important thing in my life and I did nothing for her. She deserved better. We deserved better."

"And you will have better." Amy took his hand. "That's a promise. Although, I have a feeling like you think it's a threat." She stood up straightening her dress. "I'll go back to celebrating and I want you to join me in 5 minutes because we haven't danced yet."

She kissed Chris on the cheek. "And one day you tell me about her. When it doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"And when will that be?"

"It doesn't matter. We have time."

**Don't miss your last chances to review, please. **


	53. Chapter 53

**Here goes the next chapter, just like I promised. I still have a little epilogue to post on Friday, when I'm back home. So, this is like the last 'real' chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Thanks a lot to Ann!**

Chapter 53

While everyone was celebrating, the newlywed couple was nothing but stressed. Amy watched some dancers leaning against the table. She almost threw off a glass, when someone approached her from behind.

"Will you come somewhere with me? It'll not take long," Chris whispered.

"We can't just leave the party, that's rude," Amy replied. She looked into his eyes and finally nodded with a sigh. "Okay, but real quick. That's not polite. Your mom will kill you."

"I'm sure she won't." He took her hand and led her into the kitchen. "Ready?"

"What for?"

Chris orbed the both of them out of the Manor and appeared into the hall of his newly bought house. Amy shrieked at the new environment.

"What was that?"

"That is called orbing. I suggest you get used to it as long as we are together."

"Who said we are together? You are still trying to get together with me."

"Right. But I'm close."

She raised her eyebrows. "Isn't that for me to decide?" She laughed at the unhappy face Chris did. "Okay. Where are we?"

"You are in my house."

"If you don't have enough money to buy a real house you shouldn't buy a house."

"I know it still looks kind of unfinished."

"It looks overdone."

"Anyway, but I'm working on it. And my dad helps me and my uncles, even my cousins and Josh will do his bedroom by himself."

"That's great. I'm wondering why I am here, though."

"I thought maybe you want to help me as well. At least, tell me how I should decorate the bedroom and bathroom, kitchen and the third bedroom."

"Why?"

"So, you'll like it once it is done."

"But I'm not living here."

"Not yet."

She frowned at his self confident behavior. "Maybe not ever."

"You will. And you know it. Let me show you something. Close your eyes."

Amy did so. "But hurry, we want to get back."

_The sun fell through the many windows of the conservatory. Chris turned around in his office chair and stared at the half filled page of the screen in front of him. J.C. had the greatest fear because of this important test. But he also knew…._

"_Hey, dad, are you still sitting over these stupid stories of yours." A young boy went past his desk and sat in the arm chair close to it. He had brunette hair and resembled Chris just fine. Just his eyes had the wrong color. They were blue as the ocean. _

"_This stupid story pays for the car I am going to lend you for your date tonight. Just so you know," Chris answered._

"_Really? Well, then go ahead. Because for the prom I want a Rolls Royce."_

"_An English car. They never start up."_

_The back door opened and a blonde boy entered with a football in his hand. He was around 10. His way too long blonde hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. _

"_I had such a great training today. I'm sure the trainer will let me play next week," he said excitedly. _

"_He rather should. I won't watch another stupid football game when you are not even playing," Chris said. _

"_Dad." The blonde boy looked disappointed. _

"_Matt. I'm just saying. The point is you are better than all the others and there is no reason why you shouldn't be playing." _

"_That's what he always told me when I wasn't playing in the baseball games. Josh, you are the best. Just because the trainer doesn't notice doesn't mean it is not true," the brunette said. The two boys laughed at the exact imitation. _

"_Funny. Now leave me. You want the car right?"_

"_I'm already out. Come on, Matt, let's get something to drink."_

_Chris looked after them until they disappeared behind the wooden door. He stared back at the screen and the moment he wanted to use the keyboard. He heard his name being called and sighed walking into the kitchen as well. _

"_What? "_

_Amy appeared behind him and covered his eyes. "Surprise." She kissed him on the cheek and removed her hands. "Happy birthday!"_

_A large cake stood on the kitchen table with colorful candles. The two boys grinned widely. "Don't expect us to sing. But happy birthday!" Josh said. _

"_Did you think we forgot about your birthday, because we didn't say anything?" Matt asked._

"_No. I only thought you forgot." Chris told him. _

"_We also have gifts." _

"_My gift is the cake," Amy said. "I bought it myself. With my own money." _

"_Blow out the candles," Matt cheered and pulled his father by the sleeve of his shirt. _

"_I hope they aren't too much for you. I mean in your age…" Josh grinned. _

_Chris shook him a look but still tried to blow the candles to fail. "You tricked me."_

_The boys started laughing. _

"What was that?" Amy asked her cheeks blushed.

"Just to give you an idea what you'll miss if you walk away from me again."

"Me walking away from you?" the blonde questioned. "You mean you walk away from me. And then ignoring me."

"I know. I'm sorry. Really. I made a huge mistake. The most worse mistake in my life. But I can assure you, I won't mess up again. If I should, though, I hope you give me another chance again."

She made a face like she was seriously contemplating it. "I guess I have no other chance seeing that you are such a fool sometimes."

* * *

Josh turned around once more at the door to his kindergarten and waved his father goodbye before going inside with another boy his age.

Chris switched on the radio in his father's car wondering what he was going to do now. Since he had given a bunch of papers to Richard Anderson nothing else he could do was waiting for an answer. It was so boring staying at the Manor, moreover he felt like he should do something special. Something he now had a chance for and wouldn't have again so soon when he had to stop to live like he had nothing to worry. Suddenly he remembered the list he had been forced to do in the rehab and carried around in his portmoine ever since. He took it out. Shopping. No, he couldn't do that he didn't have enough money and he really didn't want to spend the money he had for some clothes he probably never needed. Second thing on the list was surfing. Surfing. How the hell did he come up with that? No, he knew why he came up with it. He liked to do it when he was a teenager. He and Wyatt took surfing lessons one spring break and later he did a refresh when he was with Kat. It had been one of the lesser things they had in common and shared a passion for. It was a lot of fun. He was told to do the things on the list, weren't he? Now was the perfect time. Josh was in kindergarten the whole day and he had nothing else to do. Wasn't that a good way to relax? And maybe get hurt but only maybe.

On his way to the beach, Chris passed the local college. The one his aunt had taken a lot of courses even when she was already writing for the newspaper. Shrugging he searched for a parking lot near the school and walked up to it.

It was strange, the people that walked by were not much older than he was or weren't older at all but he really didn't feel any connection to them. It seemed like they came from another world. And Chris felt so much older. But he already had decided on something and he barely changed his mind.

He tried to find the school office. When he finally reached it, he smiled at the sight. It just looked like the place he had worked in. It seemed so long ago though, that he couldn't even imagine working as a school clerk. Not to mention the other jobs he had.

The lady behind the counter smiled at him. It was relaxing to see her that calm. "Can I help you?"

Chris looked around a moment, spotting a sign on the wall. "You searching for a new clerk?"

"We are. Do you want to leave an application?" she asked.

Chris looked around the office and then shook his head. "No, thanks. I wanted to know what courses you offer."

"Sure. I can give you a catalogue. There is also an application form in the back you only need to fill out. Moreover, there are some summer courses like creative writing that can be applied for. If there are any questions just feel free to call Prof. Markus. His number is written on the application form as well." She gave Chris a thick folder.

When he didn't leave right away, she gave him a quizzically look. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks." Chris turned around once more. "Do you think it's possible to listen to a lecture?"

"I think it depends on what you want to listen to. Prof Stevenson's courses about modern lecture are always well visited. She's really popular mainly because she lets the students read comics for studies of course. She teaches in half an hour, room 404 if you are interested in that."

Chris nodded. He thanked the lady and walked out of her office. He stood in the hallway a moment unsure of what to do. Should he really listen to a lecture where he learned how to read comics? But he didn't have anything else to do right now. Surfing could wait and he was a lot more interested in how he'd feel as a college student. Now, all he had to do was find the right room. Why was it always such a problem for him to find rooms in large buildings?

He walked around a bit and was ready to give up when he found out that the 404 didn't mean that it was in the 4th floor.

"Excuse me, you seem a little lost. Maybe I can help?" a young man Chris' age asked. He just looked like an average college student. No money to get a decent hair cut, out worn jeans and sneakers with a t-shirt on which an image of Marilyn Monroe was printed. Chris was never good in making contact with people and most of the time they came to him first, he even felt offended that they thought he needed help. But he finally had to get over that.

"I do. I'm looking for room 404."

"Right. Prof. Stevenson? She's great. I'm actually in the same course. I can bring you there. It's a bit stupid with the room numbers. The course is a lot of fun."

"Great."

"I'm Ben, by the way. I haven't seen you here before. Are you new or something?"

"Nothing. I'm just checking the place out. Maybe I will be new next term."

"Cool and what are you going to study?"

"I have no clue."

Ben nodded. "Well, I'll tell you in the end it's the wrong subject anyway."

"That helps me a lot, thank you."

"Oh no, I don't mean it like that. All I'm saying is that in the end you hear so much and think, what the hell am I doing here? And then you hear another lecture and you think this is much better but after some weeks you just think again that you have to get the hell out of there. It's just overwhelming, that's it."

Chris didn't answer. Well, what could he say? He had no idea about college. He walked behind Ben watching the people that passed them and had to admit he didn't look any different than them. No one would guess that he didn't belong here.

"Those are my friends. Do you want to sit with us?"

"Sure, if you don't mind."

Ben waved the comment aside. He walked towards a row of chairs in the middle, where three girls and another boy were sitting already. "Hey, guys, meet…I didn't catch the name actually," he said to Chris.

"You couldn't. I never said it. It's Chris."

One of the girls a red haired with a blue shirt was the one to introduce them. "I'm Shannon. This is Alexia, Scott and Lindsay."

"It's great meeting you."

"Now, are you a new student?" Shannon asked. She had a similar accent like Kat and Chris had to smile and shook his head. "I'm still in the contemplating phase."

"I see. Maybe we can help you decide. Are you gay?" she questioned.

Chris frowned. "No, not that I know."

"A girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"I knew it. It's always the same with me." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't listen to her. She was dumped by her boyfriend just a few days ago," Alexia laughed.

"Yes, and those two do nothing to help me to forget it."

The friends laughed and Alexia ran a hand through Scott's hair, who was obviously her boyfriend.

"Hey, would you like to get a drink with us later? Last course ends at half past 4, right?" Scott asked. "We could check out this new bar."

The others agreed. But Chris stayed silent to which Ben questioned. "Do you have time? Maybe you can bring your girlfriend as well?"

Chris considered it but shook his head. "I can't. That's the time when I have to pick up my son from kindergarten."

"You are a daddy already?"

"Yeah. For over 4 years actually."

"Well, then we could go later, when the little one is in bed, if you have someone to stay home with him," Lindsay purposed.

"Yes, I do. It's just, I don't like bars a lot."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm alcoholic and just came back from rehab." Chris wondered a moment why he told them all this. Probably to scare them off so he didn't have to get involved with them. The only thing was, he wanted to get involved with them. He watched the five friends looking at each other.

"Well," Shannon spoke up. "Then how about some dinner later tonight?"

"Sure, do you know any restaurant we can pay?" Ben asked.

Alexia rolled his eyes at him. "Seriously, you never have any money."

Chris was surprised that they didn't let him scare them off. "My mom has a restaurant. I'm pretty sure I can invite you. It's where Amy works, too, so…"

"It's perfect," Lindsay concluded. "Great."

"Great," Chris said.

He took a seat in the chair next between Scott and Ben.

"Do you have a photo of your little boy?" Alexia whispered when the professor was already in the room starting the lesson. Chris gave her one he always carried around with him. It was a really new picture with Josh wearing a baseball glove.

The three girls all let out a loud 'Oh' and the teacher glared at them. "Can we start?"

The female students blushed lightly and the boys laughed.

Chris leaned back in his chair. He had no doubt that he would at least have fun with the students he had met. He still wondered if he really was made to be a student but at least this one course was interesting.

**I'd love to see lots of reviews in my mailbox when I'm back, so please don't disappoint me ;-)**


	54. Chapter 54

**I hope you enjoy this last tiny bit. **

**Please be so kind and read until the end of the page after it says 'The End'**

Epilogue

Amy walked over the grass towards the table she had seen part of the Halliwell family. She carried a large bowl with dessert. Kids were running around playing and parents stood or sat talking.

She placed the bowl on a table where a lot of food was already standing before she approached the family.

"Is everything alright in the restaurant?" Piper asked.

"Piper, leave the girl alone, she just arrived here," Victor scolded his daughter.

"No, that's fine. Everything is alright. It was quiet busy this morning but we found time to check on the frozen peas just like you asked for."

Since Leo was retired, Piper decided to take it slow in the restaurant as well, so they could spend more time together. Therefore she was really happy that Amy was ready and clever enough to manage a lot on herself.

"Amy, look at my costume," Josh called and came running to her dressed in a bright yellow corn costume.

"Oh my, you look amazing. I could put butter on you and eat you," she said hugging him.

Josh frowned. "Eat me?"

"But I won't. Of course not."

The now 5 year old nodded. "You better don't. They need me at the play."

Right in this moment a bell rang announcing that the play would start any second. Everyone started to walk inside. Josh ran with his friend's behind the stage.

Wyatt was waiting for his family. "We sit in the front row. Because my brother is famous," he grinned.

"Wyatt, it's only a kid's play," Leo told his son.

They took their seats in the first row where Chris was already waiting for them. "Finally. Did you bring the desert?" he asked Amy.

"Hello, to you too. Yes, I did." She kissed him on the cheek.

Nancy entered the stage and spoke to the microphone. "Good afternoon, I welcome you all to our annual celebration. This year we are glad to show you a fantastic play written by the aspiring author Chris Halliwell, who also happens to be one corn's father. Let's welcome our little actors with a loud applause."

The kids came onto the stage all dressed as various vegetables, as teeth or candies. It was a little play with the white teeth becoming friends with the candy instead of the vegetables. In the end one little tooth got really sick and needed a bandage and all the other teeth decide that the vegetables are much more fun to play with. The kids were all so cute and of course got tons of cheers and applause.

"But I got the most," Josh said. "From daddy and Amy and grandma and grandpa and great grandpa Victor and Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Coop and Uncle Wyatt and Rachel."

"You were the best corn," Wyatt told his little nephew and Josh nodded proudly. He was eager to play with his friends and once his daddy told him to get a drink first and then he could go, he ran off not looking after his family twice.

"I have to tell you it won't be long until you guys have to attend someone else's kindergarten parties per year," Rachel said.

"You are pregnant?" Piper asked surprised.

Rachel nodded. "I took the test yesterday."

"Oh my God, that is so great!" Phoebe exclaimed, although no one else seemed to think that.

"Congratulations. Excuse me, I have fans to satisfy," Chris said. He took a think hard covered book and walked to an area on the playground of the kindergarten were little red chairs were placed in a circle.

Amy came back with drinks for everyone. "It's such a great weather isn't it?"

"You think?" Wyatt asked and motioned for a little boy with a water gun that smirking used it against Amy. She shook her head at the large wet part on her t-shirt. "Hey, why at me?" she asked the little boy who ran away laughing.

A young woman walked towards the Halliwells. "Excuse me, you are Josh's mom, aren't you?"

"Well, no, actually not," Amy replied. "But that's okay."

"Oh, I see, it's just we search for another mother to help us draw things on the kid's faces."

"I can do that. No problem. Or a little problem. I can't draw but I think it'll work."

"I like this shirt," the woman said when they were walking away.

"Thank you. It's from my friend's boutique. It's called 'tres chic'."

"Of course, I know that place. I love it."

The main thing happening on the celebration was eating and talking and for the kids to play. So, it was a really relaxing afternoon and evening. Chris took his grandfather and his aunt and uncle home. After Phoebe and Coop went inside to meet their daughters, Victor remained sitting.

"Probably the last kindergarten party of Josh I attend," Victor said.

Chris shook his head at his grandfather. "You don't know that. And you are doing fine."

"I know, I mean because he will be in school soon."

"Oh, yes. But then you can go with the next generation."

"I'm looking forward to it. Although, I fear I won't meet all of my great grandkids." He winked.

"They will know you one way or the other." Chris had told his grandfather of the other little boy he would father sooner or later.

"Time passes so quickly, Chris. Make something out of it. I don't want you looking back one day thinking that you wanted to do so much more. Every moment counts."

"I know. But I don't think that will happen. I mean I have everything I want so far. There is only one more thing. But it'll happen."

"I'm sure. And then you do nothing but enjoy what you have. There is no need to run after more all the time. You can be content with what you have."

"I am perfectly content. I really am."

"Good, that's all I wanted to hear. I better go now, you have somewhere else to be, don't you?" Chris nodded. "You won't take Josh?"

Every other Friday Chris would go to the cemetery with or without Josh. One time he had even been caught by a photographer making book sells increase. It only was an unexpected side effect but a welcomed one and it didn't make him feel bad at all as it was exactly what Kat had wanted.

"Not today. I need to be there alone for a while, you know. Trying to figure out what I'm telling him. We go again at the weekend. He had such a great day today and I don't want him to be sad. And I know she wouldn't want him to either."

"How can you be sure that he will be sad? Maybe he is happy to learn something about her."

"But it all ends the same sad way."

"Every end also means a new beginning." Victor said climbing out of the car.

"And when one door closes another opens, I know."

"Right. So, lean back and relax and wait to see what door opens for you next. Appreciate whatever it is."

The End

**Writing this story was really difficult form e sometimes. I had a lot of problems with my eye sight due to an infection, that still isn't healed completely. There were times I couldn't write because I couldn't see anything on ****my computer. To make things worse it also was a really busy time as it was my final semester in university. I know my readers had to wait for some chapters for a long time and I'm truly sorry for that but I hope the above mentioned reasons explain it a bit. **

**It also happened that I had to search for new betas more than once and that's how it came that four people corrected parts of this story : Laura, Katie, Angela and Ann. I thank you all for doing your parts. **

**I want to thank especially _Ann,_ who stayed with me for – I guess – 8 or 9 months and helped me improving the story. I'm really grateful, girl, that I found you as it made things so much easier for me. You did a good job consequently. I know it was some work and took a lot of your spare time. I truly appreciate it. So far, you hare moreover the only beta I talked to like to a friend whenever we were writing emails back and forth. I hope you will find some time in the future to say hello and maybe I'll have a new "job" for you one day. I'm going to miss us working together. You were an important factor to this story and the great reviews I received were also for you, I hope you know that. **

**Speaking of reviews:**

**My dear readers, I'm so glad you enjoyed this story. I put more thinking, research and time in it than in any other story. I'm proud of the outcome although looking back I maybe would have changed a few things. All together, I managed to say what I wanted and I'm glad you stayed with me for all those months. I know some of you didn't like the one or other character or event but I guess I had at least some surprises for you. so much had happened in all those chapters and I could have gone on even longer but I had to find the right point to end. **

**Now what I want to say is THANK YOU for loving the story and supporting me and helping me to grow as a writer. **

**A special thanks to everyone who reviewed so far: **

**sn0zb0z**

**flowerypower**

**guardian music angel**

**Jayney Hunter**

**piperloveleoalways**

**Dark Destiny 1329**

**MelindaHalliwellWyatt**

**lizardmomma**

**Secret Thought**

**Brownie88Babe**

**lexi-charmed**

**TroyGabbyfan**

**Angelayzn**

**History Buff 1990**

**charmedfan177**

**mirelle**

**StargateAngel101**

**lac t**

**Purpz**

**missyme89**

**sarah**

**MDarKspIrIt**

**iamkagomeiloveinuyasha**

**WishIWasAWitch**

**AmethystSiri**

**YouAndMe Kelly**

**carlo**

**nettesmaedel89**

**pruethesoldier**

**PBShipper**

**AmAyA.X**

**jessica**

**Nichole**

**sally**

**Dakota**

**Julie **

**jenny**

**heather**

**x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x**

**saly**

**JadeAlmasy**

**jane**

**sandra**

**Cota**

**ICPinkFuzzyBunnies**

**shortee962**

**FirePony16**

**(Sorry, if I missed someone or wrote a false name). **

**Thanks also to everyone who put me on one or more of their alert lists. **

**I'm really sad this story came to an end now. I had a lot of fun writing it despite all the trouble. I had a great time. I was already asked if there was a sequal going to come. I have to say, I don't think there will be a sequal. Sorry. I mean never say never but so far I can't think of something. But I recommend you check out my account some time until the new year for a little one shot you'll maybe like. **

**Thanks again to everybody. It was a fantastic time and you made me all very happy. **

**Don't forget that you can still review on this last chapter or the whole story whenever you please.**


End file.
